No limits
by We are crazy
Summary: Ils sont jeunes, ils sont fous, ils n'ont pas de limite... du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient. Assourdis par les rires, noyés sous l'alcool, persuadés d'être plus forts que le destin, les élèves du lycée Inuchi ne réalisent pas qu'ils sombrent lentement.
1. Mégaphone et talons hauts

_Résumé : Entre les rires et les larmes, les baisers et les coups de poing, les cours et les soirées, les jeunes élèves du lycée Inuchi tentent de se trouver. Assourdis par la musique et les cris, noyés sous l'alcool et aveuglés par des sentiments trop forts pour eux, ils se débattent avec un destin qu'ils ne maitrisent pas. Persuadés de n'avoir aucune limite, ils avancent dans la vie comme s'ils étaient plus forts qu'elle, sans savoir qu'il y a une fin à tout. _

_Genre : School-fic, Amitié, Amour, Famille... Humour qui vire lentement au Drame, l'histoire devient plus sombre au fil des chapitres, vous êtes prévenus :) L'histoire risque de devenir Rating M à cause des scènes à venir. _

_Couples: De tout. Je me laisse porter par mon imagination et mes envies :)  
_

_Personnages principaux : A vrai dire, tout le monde sera plus ou moins mis en avant. Chaque personnage ou presque a le droit à son histoire, à ses joies comme à ses douleurs. Cette histoire est comme un puzzle dont chaque personnage constitue une pièce. Certaines sont plus importantes que d'autres, mais toutes servent à reconstruire l'image finale. _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont… * roulement de tambour* PAS A MOI :D  
_

_Remarque : Ceci est une school-fic, oui je sais, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoriginal. A vrai dire j'en ai lu très peu et connais mal le genre. Mon but est cependant d'en faire quelque chose qui soit le moins déjà-vu possible, quelque chose à ma façon...Cette fic représente la jeunesse comme je la vois, c'est à dire avec ses points positifs, mais aussi ses vices. Ce n'est ni une critique, ni une éloge.  
_

_Dernière remarque : J'ai fait l'erreur de faire se dérouler cette fic au Japon, et j'ai réalisé bien après que c'était vraiment regrettable, puisque je ne connais absolument pas la société de ce pays... Cette histoire n'est donc absolument pas représentative de la jeunesse japonaise, et j'espère que vous saurez faire abstraction de mon erreur.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :D_

**Chapitre 1 : Mégaphone, talons hauts et fleur de la jeunesse.**

_Sexe. Alcool. Drogue pour certains._

_Rires. Cris. Pleurs._

_Les lumières qui brillent, autour de nous. De toutes les couleurs._

_Et cette musique, qui hurle, qui vibre, qui entre en nous._

_Boum. Boum. Boum. Dansez, encore et encore. La soirée ne s'arrêtera jamais. On fait ce qu'on veut. On est jeunes. On est libres..._

_Et on est cons. Tellement cons. Regardez ce désastre._

_Notre sang, pourri par ces saletés. Notre foie, qui se meurt. Nos cœurs, à l'agonie._

_On a fait comme si de rien n'était. On a ri, comme toujours. On a bu, on a fêté, on a baisé. On a tout testé, tout fait. Chacun de nous est allé au bout de ce dans quoi il s'était lancé._

_Mais nous voilà face à la réalité : il y a une limite à tout._

_Ne pleurez pas. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ma limite à moi, ce serait la mort._

Bien avant cela :

Septembre 2011, rentrée au lycée Inuchi, réputé pour son sérieux, pour la qualité de son enseignement et pour ses élèves surdoués.

Gaara leva les yeux vers l'établissement qui se dressait devant lui. Une centaine d'élèves fourmillait de partout. Des filles, des garçons, des gamins de 15 ans, des plus vieux de 20 ans. Des racailles, des punks, des gothiques, des cas sociaux, des poufs, des rebels, des KEN et des BARBIE, des artistes, des accros de la mode, des junkies, des intellos, des hétéros, des lesbiennes,des homos, des garçons manqués, des folles... Il n'avait pas été au centre d'une aussi grande foule depuis bien longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, tandis que la main qui sevoulait rassurante de sa soeur se posait sur son épaule.

- BIENVENUUUUUUUE A TOUS LES NOUVEAUUUUUUUUX ! hurla soudainement une voix apparement féminine. JE SUIS LEE, ET SI VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS OÚ ALLER... VENEZ ME VOIR MES PETITS CHOUS !

Une espèce d'adolescent vêtu d'une tenue verte flashy se tenait au milieu des escaliers qui menaient au lycée et beuglait dans un mégaphone, ignorant les regards moqueurs ou médusés que lui lançaient ceux autour de lui.

- C'est bien, mon p'tit Lee ! s'exclama un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, avant de se pencher vers le dénommés Lee. La fleur de la jeunesse est en toi mon poussin !

- Merci Gaï-Sensei ! lança l'ado, avant de se remettre à hurler dans son mégaphone.

Gaara passa à coté de lui, poussé par sa soeur. Cette dernière salua Lee, qui lui lança un sourire radieux, avant de jeter un regard à son petit frère qui le dévisageait d'un air méfiant.

- Oooooooh Temari, tu nous amènes un petit nouveau ? fit-il d'une voix langoureuse. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- T'approche pas de lui, tapette. le coupa un jeune homme en s'interposant entre Lee et Gaara.

L'ado en vert jeta un regard à celui qui se trouvait en face de lui et son sourire s'agrandit.

- Kankurooooo! Toujours aussi adorable, les vacances ne t'ont pas fait de bien ? fit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de son interlocuteur.

- Me touche pas ! Allez Temari, on se tire.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à Lee avant de s'éloigner, accompagnée de ses deux frères. Lee suivit du regard le plus jeune, l'air intéressé, mais il fut bientôt sorti de ses rêveries par une violente tape dans le dos.

- Bah alors, je vois que le mégaphone qu'on t'a offert pour ton anni t'est utile !

Lee pivota sur lui même en levant les bras, imitant une danseuse de bal, et serra son mégaphone dans les bras.

- Oui Kiba, c'est mon petit chéri maintenant.

Le dénommé Kiba éclata de rire, révélant des canines étrangement pointues, qui firent d'ailleurs frissonner Lee.

- Range des dents de vampire mon chou, tu vas me faire peur.

- Je préférerais que tu me compares à un loup-garou qu'à un vampire. ricana Kiba.

- Arrêtez, on dirait que vous parlez de Twilight, j'vais vomir. grogna une voix derrière Kiba.

Ce dernier s'écarta, faisant apparaître une jeune blond aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant, accompagné d'un ado aux longs cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval.

- Naruto, on dit " gerber", vomir, c'est trop vieux comme mot. rectifia Kiba.

- Tais-toi, je parle comme je veux. répliqua Naruto en lui serrant la main, avant d'éviter une étreinte de Lee.

- On dit " ta gueu..."

- Ouais, justement, ta gueule Kiba.

- Oh Shikamaru, retourne te coucher !

Lee éclata de rire et fit remarquer aux trois garçons que pour un premier jour de l'année, ils étaient plutôt en forme.

- Mais c'est normal Lee, impossible de les calmer ces pauvres nuls.

Les quatre ados se tournèrent en même temps en direction de la blonde qui venait de leur parler. Elle était entourée d'une bande de filles toutes plus dénudées les une ques les autres.

Grande, élancée et bronzée comme aucune autre fille du lycée, celle qui semblait les diriger était belle comme personne. La jupe qu'elle portait dévoilait deux longues jambes rallongée de dix centimètres par une paire de talons qui auraient fait mourir toute modeuse accro aux chaussures. Si elle savait qu'aux yeux des filles, ses escarpins étaient des bijoux, la jeune adolescente les portait surtout pour l'effet qu'ils avaient sur les hommes.

- Et ben Kiba, c'est quoi ce regard ? fit-elle malicieusement.

- Le regard qui veut dire " à tout à l'heure".

Elle ricana, imitée par ses amies, avant de s'éloigner de la bande, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'oeil à Kiba qui lui sourit d'un air pervers.

- Bon, je suppose qu'on te verra pas de la pause ? déclara Shikamaru, l'air blasé.

- Bah, il faut bien commencer l'année comme il faut. sourit Kiba. Elle a mis ces talons exprès, ça lui fait des jambes à crever, j'peux pas résister, j'ai des pulsions !

- Ca on le sait. soupira Naruto.

- Allez t'inquiète pas, p'tit puceau, un jour toi aussi t'auras la chance de trouver une miss qui fera tout pour passer quelques minutes aux chiottes avec toi.

- C'est sûr, t'es SUPER chanceux comme mec. marmonna Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mes petits chous, je veux pas vous déranger, mais regardez derrière vous! Vous le connaissez lui ?

Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru obéirent à Lee, et virent avec stupéfaction un ado aux cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux. Ce dernier les ignora et passa à coté d'eux comme si de rien n'était.

- Sûrement un nouveau. lança Kiba, avant de lancer un regard vers une voiture de luxe qui arrivait.

- Il est trop canon. susurra Lee.

- Il a pas l'air très homo mon vieux. sourit Shikamaru.

- Il a pas l'air très sympa nan plus. lança Naruto. Hein Kiba ? Wow, Kiba !

- Ta gueule, et regarde ça.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs venait de sortir de l'arrière de la voiture de luxe. Il lança un regard au lycée, avant de s'écarter.

- Et ben Kiba, tu rejoins Lee de l'autre bord ? Tu craques pour Son Altesse Neji Hyuuga ? ricana Shikamaru

- T'es con, le jour où je suis homo est pas arrivé, et tu le sais. Et c'est pas à ce sale riche que j'vais m'intéresser.

- Moi je l'ai toujours trouvé à croquer ce gars. sourit Lee.

- Tais-toi Lee. firent en même temps Naruto et Shikamaru.

- Ta gueule, et vous, regardez ce qui suit. ordonna Kiba.

Au même instant, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir rejoignit Neji à l'extérieur de la voiture. Elle remit sa longue frange en place et cligna des yeux, dévoilant le gris de son iris.

- Regardez moi cette paire de seins... Elle est quand même canon cette fille.

- Kiba, tu vas te faire Ino dans quelques heures, et tu penses déjà à... commença Naruto.

- Cherche pas, ce mec c'est un sac d'hormones sur pattes.

- Les gars, déclara Kiba en se tournant vers ses amis. Je le jure, cette année, je vais me taper la petite Hinata ! Je vais la décoincer, vous allez voir !

Naruto et Shikamaru levèrent les yeux au ciel, avant de s'éloigner. Kiba éclata de rire, salua Lee et les suivit. L'ado, à nouveau seul, observa Neji et sa cousine Hinata au loin. La voiture qui les avait emmené était partie, et ils venaient d'être rejoints par une jeune brune aux cheveux ramenés en deux tresses. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un tee shirt trop large pour elle, mais son talent et sa passion de la mode l'avait poussé à faire de sa simple tenue une véritable oeuvre d'art : Chaque accessoire, de son sac à ses boucles d'oreille, en passant par ses bracelets et une ceinture brune, avait été fabriqués par elle. Lee reconnut avec un sourire Tenten, et son don de se vêtir comme personne avec le peu d'argent dont elle disposait. Elle avait une âme d'artiste. Cette dernière arriva bientôt à son niveau, accompagnée de Neji et Hinata. Elle le salua en hurlant son prénom, ravie de le voir. Il la serra dans ses bras, salua Neji et Hinata, et promis à Tenten qu'ils se reverraient plus tard pour se raconter leurs vacances.

- T'as déjà vu Temari ? demanda Tenten.

- Oui, elle vient de passer, elle est toujours aussi belle ! Et elle nous a ramené un petit, j'te dis pas !

Tenten éclata de rire.

- C'est son petit frère, Gaara. Mais n'espère rien, si tu le touches, Kankuro te tue.

- J'avais cru comprendre ! Allez, à toute, te perds pas ma choue !

Lee lança un clin d'oeil à Neji qui l'ignora. Il se remit à crier dans son mégaphone, si fort qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite la voix de la jeune fille qui l'appelait. Il finit par se tourner vers elle, avant d'étouffer un cri.

- Je te connais pas toi ! T'es nouvelle ?

Il dévisagea l'ado qui acquiesa. Elle avait des cheveux roses qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et des grands yeux verts que la tonne de khôl sur ses paupières faisait ressortir. Elle était vêtue en grande partie de noir, elle faisait penser à Lee à ces rockeuses sublimes qui se trouvaient sur les photos que prenait une de ses amies**. Il sourit et demande son nom à la nouvelle venue.

- Sakura. J'm'appele Sakura. T'as dit que...

- J'adore tes cheveuuuuuux !

- Euh... merci. C'est rare qu'on me complimente pour ça. Dis-moi, t'as dit que si on était nouveau on devait venir te voir ? J'suis un peu perdue...

- Oh... tu veux dire que... tu es là parce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu es une nouvelle qui a besoin d'aide ? OOOOOOH Doux Jésus, enfin !

Sakura le dévisagea, médusée.

- T'es bizarre. déclara-t-elle.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Lee. Allez, suis-moi, que j'accomplisse enfin ma destinée !

- Et ben, quelle destinée.

- J'en pleurerais presque de...

La sonnerie retentit, faisant se figer Sakura.

- Génial, en retard le premier jour. soupira-t-elle.

- Mais naaaaaan, t'inquiète pas, le premier jour il y a un discours dans la salle de conférence, suis-moi ma biche !

- Ma quoi ?

Après une course effrénée dans les couloirs sur lycée, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de conférence. Au centre des 300 chaises sur lesquelles étaient assis des élèves, se tenait plusieurs professeurs. Lee s'assit par terre, sous le regard stupéfait de Sakura qui chercha plutôt une place. Elle se posa finalement à la première place disponible, qui se trouva être à coté d'Ino. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir.

- On t'a dit de t'asseoir ici ? siffla-t-elle.

- Y'a besoin d'une autorisation ? répliqua Sakura.

Ino écarquilla les yeux, avant de sourire. Devant elle, Kiba se retourna, afin de voir qui avait osé envoyer pester la jeune fille. Il siffla en apercevant Sakura, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Fais pas attention, ce mec bande constamment, j'irai le calmer après et il te foutra la paix.

- Pas si sûr. sourit Kiba, avant de se retourner, évitant un coup de Shikamaru, à ses cotés.

- Maintenant que tout le monde semble enfin disposé à écouter calmement, je vais pouvoir commencer ! déclara une femme sur l'estrade au centre des élèves.

- Putain elle a encore grossi ses seins ou quoi ? marmonna Kiba.

- Elle est accro à la chiurgie esthétique. assura Naruto, tout bas.

- Pour les premières années et les quelques nouveaux en deuxième, troisième et quatrième année, je me présente : Mme. Tsunade, je suis la directrice de cette école. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir la réputation qu'a cette école...

Quelques ricanements vinrent irriter les oreilles de la directrice.

- Elle est apparemment bien loin de celle qu'elle avait il y a quelques années. C'est pourquoi nous tous, professeurs, souhaitons relever le niveau cette année ! Attendez vous à du changement !

- Comme si ça pouvait changer. sourit Ino.

Ses amies rirent à sa gauche, tandis que Sakura lui lançait un regard interloqué.

- Ce que vous avez connu l'année dernière, c'est terminé ! continua la directrice, sans se démonter face aux rires de ses élèves.

Kiba se retourna vers Sakura.

- Ce qu'on a connu l'année dernière, et celle d'avant d'ailleurs, c'est à dire, la baise, l'alcool, les profs qui nous laissent faire s'qu'on veut, les embrouilles, les...

- Je crois qu'elle a compris. le coupa Ino.

- Ca promet... marmonna Sakura.

La directrice continua son discours, qui finit par quelques peu effrayer ses élèves, et finalement elle conclut en présentant les professeurs. Il y eut quelques sifflements admiratifs lorsqu'elle désigna la professeur d'espagnol, Kurenai, et Kiba lança un " Aïe, caliente!" qui fit rire Naruto. Asuma, le professeur de sciences, bailla lorsqu'il fut présenté, et Kakashi, le professeur de Japonais, ne décolla même pas les yeux du décolleté de la directrice. Enfin, après plusieurs professeurs tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres, Gai, le professeur de gym, se lança dans un discours passionné sur la beauté de la jeunesse. Les élèves l'applaudirent, ce qui étonna Sakura.

- Il est super populaire comme professeur. expliqua Ino, devant sa mine perturbée. Il est plutôt cool, il laisse tout passer et surtout il défend à fond la cause des jeunes. Bon, certains homophobes ont du mal avec lui genre lui.

Ino désigna Kankuro, assis quelques rangs en dessous. Sakura dévisagea Ino, étonnée qu'elle lui raconte tout ça. Tsunade libéra les élèves qui se levèrent immédiatement, sans même attendre la fin de ses paroles.

Ino s'approcha de Sakura.

- Tu vas voir, y'a pas une seule personne normale ici. s'amusa-t-elle. A toi de trouver ta place.

- Si tu veux, ta place, elle peut être entre mes jambes. s'incrusta Kiba, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- T'es dégueulasse. soupira Shikamaru.

Lorsque la salle fut enfin vide, la directrice de l'école se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, désespérée.

- Bordel, un petit verre de vodka ne me ferait pas de mal !

Septembre 2011, rentrée au lycée Inuchi , anciennement reputée pour son sérieux, où étudient à présent des élèves tous aussi tarés les uns que les autres, où enseignent des professeurs pervers ou fous dirigés par une directrice alcoolique.

- Je la sens bien cette année !

- T'as raison Naruto, CA SENT LA BAISE !

- CA SENT L'ALCOOL ET LA FETE ! Hein Shika ?

- Kiba, Naruto... Vos gueules.

* * *

_Et voilàààà :D Si vous avez aimé, reviews ? :D Sinan je vais vraiment croire que c'est de la merde x) _

_* Ce mot n'a aucune signification, le dico japonais que j'avais sur internet a disparu, j'ai donc du choisir un mot au hasard, sinan j'aurai fait attention à la signification _

_** Tout au long des premiers chapitres, on entendra parler de ce personnage qui apparaitra bieeeeen plus tard. Si par hasard certains d'entre vous connaissent " fanfic-narutostory" ou " fantasy-narutostory" ( oui oui c'est moi, j'peux toujours rêver que mes anciennes fics soient encore connues xD ) vous la reconnaitrez :D _

_Remarque : Les personnages semblent pour l'instant très caricaturaux, ( genre Ino, Kiba ..) c'est normal, c'est le début, et surtout c'est censé ( je dis bien censé xD ) être drôle. Par la suite, ils vont évoluer, et c'est ça le plus intéressant :D _


	2. The Bitch

_Voilà, voilà, une deuxième chapitre qui vient rapidement, c'est normal, je l'avais déjà écrit :) J'ai eu plus de 60 visites et 80 hits ( aucune idée de ce que c'est, si quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ^^) et seulement 2 reviews_, _ça vous a vraiment pas plu ? x)_

_Ce chapitre est très court, il sert en quelques sortes de transition, et de " préparation à la suite". Vous inquiétez pas, pour la suite, y'aura de la lecture ;D Ce chapitre est néanmoins important, puisqu'il installe deux des intrigues principales de la fic : ce sont un peu deux fils conducteurs qui vont nous guider jusqu'à la fin :) _

_Infos importantes pour la suite : Tous les persos ne sont pas en même année ! _

_Temari ( qui a doublé sa première), Tenten, Neji et Kankuro sont en quatrième et dernière année du lycé. Ils ont entre 18 et 19 ans.  
_

_Tous les autres sont en troisième année. Shikamaru a doublé ( pas étonnant vu sa grande motivation ). Ils ont entre 17 et 18 ans. _

_Je crois que ça ne se passe pas comme ça en France, et chez moi non plus ce n'est pas pareil, mais tant pis, on est censé être au Japon, alors j'invente :D _

**Chapitre 2 : " The bitch", élèves tarés et menaces.**

- File-moi ton horaire! ordonna Tenten.

- Un " s'il te plait" ça te tuerait, hein. sourit Temari.

- C'est pas toi qui va me faire des cours de politesse !...Noooo i'ts impossible, on a quasi aucun cours ensemble !

- Montre ? demande Temari en fronçant les sourcils. Anglais et Géo, purée c'est la première année où on a aussi peu de cours en commun !

- Shit, fallait que ça tombe sur notre dernière année ici... Neji !

A quelques mètres de là, le Hyuuga se retourna, interrompant une conversation avec deux amis. Il lança un regard intterogatif à Tenten qui lui fit signe de venir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Give me your... euh... horaire.

- Arrête avec l'anglais, tu te fais du mal. supplia Temari.

Neji obéit à Tenten qui se mit à sautiller sur place quelques secondes à peine plus tard.

- On a trop de cours ensemble ! Yes, yes, yes !

- Sympa pour moi ! râla Temari, avant de se figer.

Ses yeux venaient de croiser ceux d'Ino, qui passait par là, accompagnée de sa troupe d'amie. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la quatrième année.

- Passé de bonnes vacances ? lança-t-elle, d'une voix amusée.

- Excellentes. répondit Ino d'une voix froide, avant de détourner les yeux.

- Temari... This is over, hein ? demanda Tenten lorsque la troisième année se fut éloignée.

- Regarde son sourire. soupira Neji. Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir.

Temari se tourna vers Neji, sans masquer son enthousiasme.

- Tout juste, Hyuuga ! C'est ma dernière année ici, je ne compte pas laisser cette blondasse en paix. Pas tant qu'elle se sera enfin calmée.

- Cette guerre des blondes est d'un pitoyable. soupira Neji, avant de saluer les deux filles et de rejoindre ses amis.

Les deux amies se mirent en route pour les escaliers menant au premier étage, où chacun avait son premier cours de l'année.

- Tema, sérieux, faut arrêter ce conflit stupide. T'as pas envie de passer cette année sans qu'on t'appelle " The Bitch" ?

- Ce n'est pas une insulte. sourit Temari.

Elle lança un regard incendiaire à deux deuxième années un peu trop dévêtues à son goût, et ces dernière s'éloignèrent rapidement, livides. Au même instant, deux quatrièmes la saluaient de loin.

- C'est une marque de respect. conclut-elle, ravie, arrachant un soupir à son amie.

* * *

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Vous êtes certainement tous déjà passés dans cette classe durant votre première ou votre deuxième. Ou votre deuxième première, ou votre deuxième deuxième, ça dépend si vous avez doublé ou pas... J'espère pour vous qu'il n'y aura en tout cas pas de deuxième troisième... Ou de troisième troisième pour certains... Quoique, ce n'est pas possible de tripler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconte là ? souffla Naruto à Shikamaru, à coté de lui.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un sourire amusé, et répondit que ça n'avait aucune importance.

- Bref... ne tournons pas autour du pot. déclara le prof.

- C'est déjà fait. s'amusa Kiba, à droite de Naruto.

- Je suis Asuma, votre professeur de sciences. Cette année, vous allez commencer la chimie qui est... un thème passionnant.

- C'est qu'il a l'air super convaincu en plus. soupira Shikamaru.

- Pour cause d'incidents l'année dernière durant les expériences, cette année nous n'auront pas accès au labo et...

- Nan, c'est trop nul ! râla Naruto. C'est qui l'idiot qui...

- L'idiote, tu veux dire. rectifia Kiba.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Bien sûr, cela n'empêchera pas ce cours d'être... fascinant et... exaltant. continua Asuma, ignorant ses élèves. Excitant même, euh non, pas excitant.

Shikamaru laissa tomber violement sa tête sur le bureau, avant de murmurer un " aïe" douloureux.

- Ouais, on a été en retenue ensemble l'année dernière, quand j'ai amené Akamaru en cours de Gym.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir de cette journée là. Le labrador de son meilleur ami s'était incrusté en pleine partie de football, avait massacré le ballon, agressé une des élèves, et s'était finalement soulagé sur la chaussure de la directrice qui passait par là. Gai avait eu beau tenté de défendre son élève, Tsunade l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et l'avait tiré jusqu'à son bureau, sous les rires des autres élèves.

- C'est " the Bitch", celle qui fait chier à Ino depuis l'année dernière. lança Kiba, sans prêter attention au prof qui s'était tu, attendant qu'il fasse de même.

- Temari ? demanda soudainement Shikamaru, en relevant la tête.

- Yep. Jolie rencontre. sourit l'Inuzuka, sans voir le regard grave de son ami.

- Kiba, j'ai pas envie de renvoyer quelqu'un aujourd'hui. soupira Asuma.

- Monsieur, j'ai une question ! lança une voix derrière Naruto et ses deux amis.

- Oui, euh...

- Sakura. Je suis nouvelle.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, qui fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Ah, tiens, bonjour Sakura. fit Asuma, l'air ailleurs.

- Je voulais savoir... il n'y a pas de cours de physique cette année ? Pa'sque j'ai déjà fait de la chimie dans mon ancienne école et je...

- Nan y'a pas de physique. répondit Asuma avant de tourner le dos à l'élève qui écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

- C'est quoi cette école... bougonna-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. souffla une voix à sa gauche. On finit par s'habituer.

Sakura se tourna, surprise. Elle sourit à la jeune fille qui était à ses cotés. Lui avoir parlé semblait l'avoir assommée, comme si cela lui avait coûté un effort énorme.

- Euh... Tu...

- Je m'appelle... Hinata. déclara la voisine de Sakura, l'air essoufflé.

- Bah,euh, enchantée. finit pas répondre l'ado, se demandant si la dénommée Hinata n'allait pas faire un malaise.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide... euh... dis-moi.

La jeune fille se retourna subitement, livide, sous le regard médusé de Sakura, qui détourna les yeux, attirée par du mouvement devant elle. Le Kiba qui lui avait fait du rentre dedans auparavant s'amusait avec son voisin blond à balancer des bouts de papiers dans la corbeille, hurlant des " goaaaals" à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient dedans. Pendant ce temps, celui aux cotés du blond semblait roupiller tranquillement. Un peu derrière elle, se trouvait un magnifique brun au regard noir, qui faisait mine d'ignorer les espèces de cruches qui bavaient en l'admirant. A l'arrière de la salle, un ado aux cheveux roux fixait le tableau devant lui, sans bouger. Sakura l'analysa quelques secondes, soudainement intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aux yeux tant cernés, et elle se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi. Soudainement, l'ado écrasa une mouche qui s'était posé sur son bureau déclenchant les hurlements furieux de son voisin.

- MOUMOUUUUUUCHE !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Shino ? demanda le professeur, cessant d'expliquer ce qu'était un atome.

- T'AS TUE MOUMOUCHE, ASSASSIIIIIN ! beugla l'élève, ignorant Asuma et les rires des élèves.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

" Je confirme, y'a pas une seule personne normale ici. "

* * *

- Wouhouuuuuh, une pause bien méritée ! s'exclama Lee en jaillissant de la salle d'espagnol sous le regard blasé d'Ino.

- Tuez-moi, je le supporterai pas toute l'année. soupira-t-elle.

- Moi non plus. assura une de ses amies.

- Moi non plus. répeta une autre.

- Moi non p...

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! les interrompit Ino, avant de se faire violemment bousculer. EH PTIT CON, TU POURRAIS FAIRE ATT...

Elle se figea en réalisant que c'était le frère de Temari qu'elle venait d'insulter. Kankuro se figea et se retourna, grognant que si elle ne voulait pas finir la tête dans la cuvette des chiottes, il était préférable qu'elle se la boucle et qu'elle se casse immédiatement. La blonde tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, la tête haute mais le teint livide.

- Pauvre fille. marmonna Kankuro avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la cour.

Une fois dehors, il salua deux élèves qui allait se poser derrière des buissons, un pétard à la main, et rejeta leur invitation à les rejoindre. Dans la cour, les garçons jouaient au foot et les filles profitaient du reste de soleil de septembre( Ouuuuh le cliché !) , discutant de tout et de rien. Un peu plus loin, sa soeur se trouvait au centre d'un groupe de quatrièmes, et racontait apparemment une histoire drôle, puisque tous riaient de bon coeur. Il chercha des yeux son frère quelques instants, et finit par le repérer, assis tout seul sur un banc, regardant fixement devant lui. Il entreprit de le rejoindre, mais deux quatrièmes s'interposèrent subitement. L'un, nageant dans son sweat trop large, au visage mal rasé et au regard vitreux, et l'autre, trop large pour son tee-shirt moulant, lui adressèrent un sourire ravis, avant de l'entraîner avec eux à l'écart, derrière un mur. Kankuro se laissa faire, soudainement inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il, se forçant à avoir l'air rassuré.

- Tu crois quoi Kankuro ? Après tout ce que t'as fait, on va pas te foutre la paix comme ça ? lança le maigrichon.

- Tu peux pas nous lâcher comme ça, t'imagines pas toute la thune que tu nous dois mon pote. Alors t'as intérêt à rembourser très vite, sinan on sera pas deux à te tomber dessus.

- Ouais, le boss aime pas ceux qui l'arnaquent. Alors d'ici la fin de la semaine t'as intérêt à nous filer ce que tu nous dois.

- Combien ?

Les deux ados échangèrent un regard ravis, et le maigrichon se pencha à l'oreille de Kankuro, afin de lui susurrer le montant de ce qu'il devait. Il tenta de masquer sa surprise mais ne trompa aucun des deux voyous.

- Les menaces n'ont jamais marché avec toi. déclara le plus costaud. Enfin, celles te concernant, c'est pour ça que cette fois, on a revu les choses autrement.

- Comment ça ?

- Amène l'argent avant vendredi, sinan, c'est pas toi qu'on démontera, mais eux.

La brute s'empara du col de Kankuro et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent voir la cour. Il désigna Gaara, toujours au même endroit, le regard fixé sur le même point qu'avant, puis Temari qui se disputait gentiment avec un de ses amis.

- Ils ont rien à voir avec...

- On sait. ricana le maigrichon. Mais ça marche dans les films, alors pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas avec toi ?

- On n'est pas dans un film, bouffon.

L'ado écarquilla les yeux avant de pousser un " Oh, c'est vrai ça !" qui fit soupirer son ami et Kankuro.

- Amène nous la thune mon vieux, pasqu'entre ta soeur super canon et ton frère anti-social, on va avoir de quoi s'amuser.

- Touchez-les et je... s'emporta Kankuro.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que celui qui le tenait le rejetait en arrière. Les deux voyous le saluèrent avant de s'éloigner. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à coté de Gaara, le plus petit adressa un clin d'oeil à Kankuro, qui lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur. Il soupira et se dirigea vers son frère, sans même remarquer qu'au loin, Tenten l'observait, ignorant les jacassements de Temari à côté d'elle.

_Chapitre court, mais plein de trucs importants :D Pour ce qui est de cette histoire de gueguerre entre Ino et Temari, elle est montrée de façon ridicule pour l'instant, tout comme les deux filles, mais plus tard vous verrez que tout ça est loin d'être drole et est amplement justifié. Y'a toute une histoire derrière ça qui ne sera pas dévoilée avant loooongtemps ! Pareil pour Kankuro, qui ne réalise peut-être pas les conséquences que tout ça aura... Vous allez d'ailleurs être certainement ravis lorsque vous verrez qui est derrière tout ça, mais je n'en dis pas plus :D _

_Ah et, pour ceux qui trouvent que je mets trop l'accent sur certains persos, ne vous inquiétez pas, Sasuke, Gaara et compagnie vont arriver après ;) _

_En me relisant, j'ai aussi réalisé que cette fic est assez vulgaire. Je m'en excuse, mais c'est la façon de parler de plupart des jeunes... Je dis bien la plupart, car vous avez sûrement remarqué que certains, comme Tenten ou Hinata, sont bien plus polis que Kiba par exemple. Leurs façons de parler change d'une personne à l'autre, c'est normal :)_

_RAAAAH !J'ai encore trop parlé, désolé ! _

_Cookiecandy, j'suis ravie de voir que tu me lis, et que tu m'as reconnu ! :O :D Sache qu'ELLES ne reviendront pas, mais seulement une d'elle, pas le courage réintégrer les trois :) _

_Et heureuse de voir que Lee te fait rire, c'est le but ! :D_

_Bisoux à tous, et n'oubliez pas, vous les anonymes qui m'avez ajouté dans leurs fics preferés... les reviews, ça motive *o* _

_Edit : Hum presque 200 visites, des gens qui ajoutent aux favoris... et aucun nouveau review...Alors soit c'est vraiment nul, soit vous avez décidé de me laisser deprimer xD Nan sérieusement, les commentaires ont toujours été ma principale source de motivation, c'est un peu démoralisant d'en avoir aucun :(  
_


	3. Fourman show, vulgarité et renvois

_Bon ben, le dernier chapitre a eu pas mal de lecteurs... et un seul review. C'est assez déprimant, et démotivant Me suis dit allez, arrête le massacre, de toutes façons ton histoire intéresse personne... et pis en fait nan, elle m'intéresse moi, c'est déjà ça, oh yeah ! xD alors je continue :)_

_Bref, chapitre pas très long, mais plus léger que le précèdent. J'sais pas ce qui ma prise quand je l'ai écrit, une crise d'humour pas drôle, sûrement. _

_Si vous avez la moindre question, la moindre demande, je suis là ! _

_Xam09: Merci d'avoir sauvé mon âme en postant le seul review du chapitre 2 xD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 3 : Four-man show, vulgarité et renvois.**

- J'peux m'asseoir ?

Hinata sursauta, lança un regard surpris à sa gauche, et sourit finalement lorsqu'elle reconnut sa voisine de chimie.

- Bien sûr. Euh... tu ne connais personne ici ?

- Personne. confirma Sakura en se posant à coté de l'adolescente. Et toi alors, pourquoi t'es toute seule ?

Hinata ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire timidement à la nouvelle. Elle lui demanda si le lycée lui plaisait, et rit en entendant sa réponse négative.

- Y'a que des tarés TT_TT

- Je t'ai dit, tu t'y habitueras. assura Hinata.

- M'en veux pas, mais t'es aussi assez bizarre.

- Euh... merci ?

- Je suppose que ce lycée t'a déteint dessus. Ce qui veut dire que... OH MON DIEU, MOI AUSSI J'VAIS DEVENIR COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE O_O

- SAKULAAAAAAA ! beugla soudainement un ado qui accourait dans leur direction.

Sakura plissa les yeux et tenta de le reconnaitre. Il était suivi de deux ados qu'elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu, et de l'espèce de malade mental habillée en vert qui trimballait toujours son mégaphone avec lui, gueulant de temps à autre dedans.

- Mon nom est Sakura, fit-elle froidement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face d'elle. T'es qui toi ?

- KWAAAAA ? s'ettouffa l'ado.

- Ça va aller Kiba, tu vas t'en remettre. assura son ami blond en lui tapotant le dos.

- Kiba... ça me dit quelque chose. murmura Sakura.

- ON S'EST PARLE JUSTE AVANT !

- Kiba qui perd le contrôle face à une fille, c'est touchant. fit son deuxième ami aux cheveux noirs.

- Ta gueule Shika !

- Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier les gens inintéressants, sourit Sakura.

- OUUUUUUUUUH, TOUCHÉ ! hurla Lee dans son mégaphone.

- Connasse.

- Pleure pas Kiba, pleure pas, ça va aller. fit mine de le consoler le blond, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- On a besoin de ton aide, Sakula.

- Sakura. rectifia-t-elle.

- J'm'appele Naruto, et j'ai disons... quelques toutes petites lacunes à l'école.

- Laisse moi rire.

- Ta gueule Shika!

- Et vu que t'as dit que...

- Je t'arrête, pour les binômes en chimie je suis déjà avec Hinata.

Cette dernière, qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée des garçons, laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise qui attira l'attention des garçons sur elle.

- OUUUUUUUH, CASSE ! s'époumona Lee, à qui Kiba donna un coup de poing.

- Hinataaaa, tu m'as volé mon binôme ! râla Naruto.

- Salut Hinata. lança Kiba avec un sourire pervers.

- Kiba, dis à ton Popole de se calmer.

- Ta gueule Shika !

- Désolé... Naruto. murmura Hinata.

- Mais si tu veux, poursuivit Sakura, je peux t'aider en chimie. Dis-moi au prochain cours ce qui te pose problème et j'te...

- OUIIIIIIIII ! couina le blond en sautant dans les bras de l'adolescente, sous le regard choqué d'Hinata.

- Lache-moi !

- Tu te fais devancer Kiba.

- Ta gueule Shika !

- Comment j'me sens trop aimé, lança le pauvre.

- T'as tort. rétorqua Kiba.

- OUUUUUUUH, CA FAIT MAL !

- LEE TU NOUS FAIS CHIER AVEC TON MÉGAPHONE ! s'emporta Kiba avant de s'emparer de l'objet et de l'envoyer voler plus loin.

- " Ouuuuh, cassé " imita Shikamaru.

- Ta gueule Shika ! hurla Lee en courant récupérer son trésor qui venait d'attérir vers un groupe de brutes.

Sakura et Hinata observaient l'échange, stupefiées.

" Un vrai one man show... " songea Sakura, avant de rectifier " four man show U.U"

Soudain, la blonde qui lui avait parlé pendant le discours de la directrice apparut, seule, pour une fois. Sakura tenta de se remémorer son nom, et fut heureusement sauvée par Shikamaru.

- Tiens Ino, t'es pas entourée de ta horde de chienschiens ? lança Shikamaru.

- Ta... commença la blonde.

- OUI JE SAIS, MA GUEULE ! Allez j'me barre, ciao.

Le Nara s'éloigna, l'air blasé, sous le regard médusé de tous. Kiba grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un " hein ?" et Ino demanda ce qu'il lui prenait.

- Je l'ai jamais vu gueuler de ma vie. fit Naruto.

- C'était... flippant O_O

- JE SUIS D'ACCORD!

Lee et son mégaphone : le retour.

- Bon les looseurs, faites comme votre pote et cassez-vous, j'ai à parler avec ces demoiselles !

Etonamment, les trois garçons obéirent, Lee hurlant un " OUI CHEF !" et Kiba faisant comprendre à Ino qu'elle devait le rejoindre plus tard. Elle fit mine de ne rien voir et adressa un immense sourire à Sakura et Hinata, désormais seules avec la sublime blonde.

Si Sakura ne la connaissait pas encore, Hinata, elle, était au courant de sa réputation, et si elle était en face d'elle en ce moment, ce n'était certainement pas pour taper gentiment la causette.

- J'ai pris une décision...

Une lueur étrange traversa le regard d'Ino, et la Hyuuga ne put que redouter ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer.

- Vous allez devenir mes meilleures amies ! s'exclama joyeusement Ino.

- Nié ?

* * *

- En ce moment, Ino est en train de passer du stade de " fille canon et cool " ...

Temari lança un regard satisfait à la blonde qui discutait avec deux troisièmes qui ressemblaient à tout sauf au genre de personnes avec qui elle traînait habituellement. Elle désigna ensuite un groupe d'une dizaine de filles qui parlaient en la regardant, puis les quelques filles qu' Ino avait recruté cet été pour rester avec elle toute la rentrée, qui s'étaient certainement déjà liguées contre elle.

- A has been à la recherche de nouveaux amis.

* * *

- T'es bien gentille, mais, euh, ça se décide pas comme ça.

- Mais bien sûr que siiii Sakura. Le destin vous a choisi, je vois bien que vous êtes faites pour vous entendre avec moi ! Et de toutes façons, c'est pas comme si vous aviez d'autres amies.

" Mais elle est complètement stupide ou ?" songea Sakura, blasée.

- I...Ino...

- Allez, passez au moins une journée avec moi, vous verrez, vous allez pas vous ennuyer !

Ino fit un clin d'oeil aux filles, qui soupirèrent avant d'accepter.

- Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à y perdre. marmonna Sakura.

Hinata approuva, et Ino ne put retenir un petit sourire victorieux.

Elles étaient loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans la tête de l'adolescente.

* * *

Tenten soupira. Elle aurait espéré que cette année son amie cesserait cette guerre des blondes stupides, mais " The Bitch" comme beaucoup l'appelaient, comptait apparemment profiter de sa dernière année pour pourrir encore un peu plus la réputation de celle qu'elle haïssait tant.

Elle entendit alors le nom de celles à qui elle était en train de penser, et tendit l'oreille, ralentissant afin de ne pas arriver trop vite en classe de Japonais.

- J'te jure, elle est pas venue ! C'est pas normal. Elle peut jamais résister d'habitude.

- Monsieur est en manque ?

- Ca fait depuis une semaine mec ! Popole il a besoin de se vider là.

- Charmant.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait reconnu Kiba et Shikamaru.

- Écoute, apparemment elle vient de " renvoyer" ses esclaves, les nouvelles poufs qu'elle s'était trouvé pour cette année, et si elle est allée voir Hinata et Sakura c'est pas pour rien.

L'adolescente sourit : Temari s'était trompée, c'était Ino qui avait lâchée ses " amies", et non pas le contraire. Mais pourquoi se serait-elle amusée à faire ça ? Temari avait déjà monté son ancien groupe contre elle, il était complètement stupide de sa part d'aider la quatrième à ruiner sa vie.

- Je pige pas.

- Normal, il y a un univers entre nos deux intelligences.

- Explique-moi au lieu de te foutre de moi.

- Ino n'a pas insulté Lee de la rentrée, quoi que tu dises elle est un peu plus habillée que d'habitude, elle refuse de te rejoindre aux toilettes, elle décide de traîner avec des filles moins... enfin tu vois quoi. Ca signifie quoi à ton avis ?

- Elle cherche à plus se faire remarquer par The Bitch ?

Un silence, puis quelques murmures de Shikamaru, indiquèrent à Tenten qu'il l'avait remarqué. Elle se retourna, lui adressa un immense sourire tout en le saluant, avant d'entrer dans sa classe.

Alors comme ça, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende parler de Temari ? C'était amusant.

Elle jeta un regard à sa classe. Elle repéra quelques amis à elle au dernier rang, et Neji au troisième, discutant avec un autre élève. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à coté de lui lorsqu'elle repéra Kankuro, assis à l'avant dernier rang, faisant mine d'écouter son voisin. Elle reconnut Sai, l'espèce de drogué toujours souriant qu'elle avait un jour surprit en train de se parler à lui-même.

Elle s'assit à coté du frère de sa meilleure amie, et le rassura lorsqu'il lui lança un regard surpris :

- Je vais pas rester, t'inquiète pas. Dès que le prof arrive je m'en vais.

- Oh, ça m'embête pas. marmonna Kankuro, s'apprêtant à se retourner vers Sai..

- Je t'ai vu à la pause.

Il se figea subitement, avant de demander à Tenten ce dont elle parlait, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Les mecs, là... C'était qui ?

- Depuis que tu es amie avec ma soeur, on a dû se parler à tout casser 4 fois...

- Faut dire que t'es pas très bavard. sourit Tenten.

- ... et maintenant tu me demandes de te raconter ma vie ?

Le sourire de l'adolescente s'évanouit.

- Je cherchais juste à t'aider. Ou à aider Temari, puisqu'apparement ces mecs en ont après elle. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comme ils te l'ont montré ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois. marmonna Kankuro.

- Tu devrais lui en parler.

- Mêle toi de ton cul.

- La vulgarité, c'est de famille, à ce que je vois.

Kankuro esquissa un sourire et Tenten se leva, prête à aller s'asseoir à coté de Neji. Malheureusement pour elle, la place venait d'être prise par une espèce de bombe aux cheveux rouges qui bavait en le dévorant des yeux.

- Pouffiasse de Karin.

Elle regarda si une autre place était libre, et constata avec un soupir que toutes étaient déjà occupées. Elle se rassit, avant de murmurer un " et merde".

- Et c'est ma famille qui est vulgaire ? ricana Kankuro.

* * *

Quand même, se faire renvoyer le jour de la rentrée, quelle plaie ! Tout ça parce ce vieillard de Sarutobi avait n'avait pas apprécié qu'il fasse une petite sieste... Bon, d'accord, le mot petit ne convenait peut-être pas vraiment, si l'on considérait qu'il s'était endormi durant une bonne demi-heure, mais le professeur ayant renvoyé Kiba auparavant, et étant donné que ni Naruto, ni Lee, ni aucun autre mec avec qui il s'entendait ne se trouvait dans son cours, Shikamaru avait fini par s'endormir pendant l'explication des alliances et des tensions qui avaient amené à la première guerre mondiale.

" De toutes façons, je la connais déjà, cette histoire de Triplice et de Triple Ententes ! [ Note de l'Auteur ( = N.A) : Merci le cours d'Histoire du semestre dernier :D ]"

Le Nara soupira. Il devait maintenant se rendre au secrétariat afin de signaler son renvoi et prendre le carton qui le mènerait en retenue le mercredi de la semaine prochaine. Il songea que l'année précédente, il avait eu environ une quinzaine de retenues, dont une dizaine avec Choji.

Choji... ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer.

" Sérieux, QUI arrêtes le lycée pour se lancer dans la carrière de pâtissier hein ? Son père a abusé là."

Il songea qu'il devrait aller voir son ami un de ces jours, avant d'être extirpé de ses pensées par la vision qu'il eut.

Juste devant lui, sortant du secrétariat, se tenait Temari, l'air assez surprise. Elle sourit finalement, avant de désigner son carton de renvoi.

- Insulte à la prof, et toi ?

- Petite sieste. Quelle prof ?

- Espagnol.

Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée... D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la moitié des vacances, et encore, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser à quelques soirées. Elle était encore plus bronzée que d'habitude, et semblait avoir définitivement renoncé à la coiffure étrange qu'elle arborait en deuxième. L'année précédente, elle avait enfin laissé ses cheveux détachés, au même moment ou le surnom de " The Bitch" avait fait surface.

- Kurenai ?

- Yep.

- Quelle insulte ?

- Me souviens plus de toutes... tu veux laquelle ?

Shikamaru sourit.

- C'est que ça fait sa rebelle !

- En attendant, la rebelle, elle va se retrouver en retenue avec toi la semaine prochaine ! fit-elle d'un air amusé.

Elle contourna le Nara et continua son chemin tranquillement, avant de lancer un : " Encore une retenue ensemble... ça doit être le destin ! "

- Galère...

_Si vous êtes pas trop bêtes, vous pouvez imaginer certaines choses qui vont se passer par la suite :D En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et surtout, par pitié, laissez des reviews si vous avez lu ( pasque avoir 200 visiteurs et 3 review, c'est bizarre quand même xD ). _

_Bisoux, bonne semaine ! :D_


	4. Salle de bain, débauche et barbe à papa

_Salut, salut ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait un bien fou ! Certains étaient intéressants, merci :)_

_**Xam09**, mon sauveur d'âme héhé, merci de ton commentaire ! Tu as un compte ? Pour savoir si j'peux te répondre par message privé :)_

_Sinan oui, d'autres personnages vont apparaitre par la suite, dans des petits rôles. L'Akatsuki par exemple, ou encore Jiraiya et Iruka, et puis on verra, l'histoire est plus ou moins définie à l'avance, mais y'a toujours de l'imprévu :) _

_Dislaimer : Je l'ai oublié dans les autres chapitres, je me retrappe là : les persos issus de l'univers de Naruto ne sont pas à moiii :) _

_Bonne lecture à vous, gros bisoux ! :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : Salle de bain, débauche et barbe à papa.**

- Dis, je, je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord de te mettre avec moi pour les binomes en chimie !

- Casse-toi, je lui ai déjà demandé !

- Nan TOI casse-toi !

- Eh oh, les filles, c'est évident qu'il va venir avec moi :D

- SASUKE !

L'ado lança un regard désespéré à la horde de filles qui se battaient devant lui, avant de se tourner vers l'auteur de cette fic et de lui hurler " AUTEUR, t'arriverais pas à être un peu plus originale que ça ?" Ce à quoi Auteur répondit : " Ta gueule, c'est mon histoire, et comme je t'aime pas je fais CE QUE JE VEUX de toi ! Et crois-moi ça promet !" avant de se souvenir qu'elle était en train d'écrie une fic dans laquelle elle n'était pas censée intervenir U.U ( N.A : Nan vraiment, pardon.)

- Désolé, mais euh... j'ai déjà un binôme. marmonna-t-il, avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

La fin des cours était enfin arrivé. Il se sentait libre pour la première fois depuis de la journée. Ce premier jour de cours avait été un vrai calvaire. Il ne connaissait personne, et n'avait aucune envie que cela change, lorsqu'il voyait le genre de malades qui étudiaient dans son lycée. Il soupira en songeant qu'il ne pourrait même pas rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer, puisqu'il n'avait tout bonnement pas de chez lui.

Il se posa sur un banc, devant le lycée, et attendit que les escaliers se vident avant de se décider à se rendre au secrétariat, où on lui donnerait les clés de sa chambre.

Le lycée Inuchi pouvait loger les étudiants qui le souhaitaient. A l'époque où il était réputé, de nombreux élèves issus de plusieurs pays s'y rendaient, et y logeaient puisqu'ils n'avaient nul part ailleurs où aller. Tant qu'ils avaient leur moyenne, ils étaient autorisés à rester. Dans le cas contraire, on les virait, afin de laisser de la place pour de nouveaux élèves.

Mais à présent, l'école avait perdu toute sa gloire d'antan : ceux qui logeaient au lycée étaient rares, et ne s'y trouvaient que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le prix d'une chambre avait baissé, mais la règle quant à la moyenne avait perduré. Ce n'était pas un problème pour Sasuke qui, dans toute sa vie, avait toujours excellé dans les études.

Cependant, lorsqu'il eut récupéré ses clés, grimpé les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage des chambres, et finalement visité cette dernière, un autre problème le gêna cette fois : la salle de bain n'était pas individuelle. Il la partageait avec la chambre voisine, au vu de la deuxième porte qu'il y avait.

- C'est une blague ?

Il se rassura bien vite, songeant que si peu de gens vivaient ici qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour que la chambre à coté soit occupée.

- Ah tiens, t'es mon nouveau voisin ?

Et merde.

* * *

Sakura se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une première journée pouvait être aussi épuisante.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air triste. La chambre était encore, vide, elle avait oublié sa valise au secrétariat.

Elle aurait tant préféré habiter avec ses parents, comme par le passé... Mais après son renvoi de son ancienne école, ils avaient décidé de rester vivre en Angleterre, et l'avaient envoyé dans l'école qui était la plus connue à l'époque où ils vivaient encore à Tokyo.

Elle les comprenait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir abandonnée, et de leur en vouloir. Elle se retrouvait à présent seule, non pas dans un lycée qui l'aiderait à remonter la pente, mais plutôt dans une sorte d'asile de fou qui ne valait pas bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait vu en Angleterre.

" Moi qui pensait qu'au Japon, tout serait plus simple..."

La baise, l'alcool, la fête... tout ce dont lui avait parlé le brun pervers ( dont elle avait une nouvelle fois oublié le nom), elle l'avait déjà connu à Londres. Avec ses anciens amis, ils passaient leurs soirées à se torcher dans des skins partys*. En arrivant à Tokyo, elle s'était dit que, peut-être, l'air pur du Japon l'aiderait à se calmer, à redevenir la fille que ses parents avaient tant aimé, avant qu'elle ne sombre.

" Air pur, mon oeil, niveau pollution ils sont forts les Japonais !"

Elle-même ne se considérait pas comme telle : Japonaise. Elle avait vécu à Londres depuis qu'elle était une gamine, malgré sa naissance au pays du soleil levant. Elle ne connaissait rien à ce pays, si ce n'était ce que ses parents lui en avaient raconté, et les mangas que certains de ses amies adoraient lire. Et la voilà qui se retrouvait là, seule.

" Seule..."

Trois bruits sourds la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête brusquement, en direction de la porte menant à salle de bain. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant une voix, puis une autre.

" Depuis quand une salle de bain ça parle ? "

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, avant de se figer. Une troisième voix venait de retentir, une voix d'homme. Elle commença à se demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violement, dévoilant une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux regard malicieux. En apercevant Sakura, elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de se retourner vers deux ados derrière elle.

- You see Temari, j't'avais dit que y'avait quelqu'un ! s'exclama la brune.

- Euh, c'est moi qui l'ai dit... tenta d'intervenir un garçon.

- Naaan, cette chambre n'a pas été occupée depuis qu'on est là ! râla Temari.

La brune se retourna vers Sakura, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis l'irruption des trois adolescents. Elle lui sourit et se présenta, avant de faire de même avec ses deux amis. Tenten, Temari et Neji, Sakura tenta de retenir leurs noms.

- Moi c'est Sakura. sourit-elle.

- Nice to meet you ! Euh, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi on a failli détruire ta porte ?

- J'avoue que...

- Suis-moi ! lança Tenten, avant de suivre Temari et Neji qui traversaient déjà la salle de bain.

Sakura réalisa alors que cette dernière donnait sur une autre chambre... enfin, " chambre" était un grand mot. Il n'y avait aucun lit, seulement des dizaines de coussins et de poufs qui recouvraient le sol. Un guitare était appuyée contre le mur, et des centaines de photos de mode étaient accrochées au mur. Une table basse était recouverte de verres vides et de bouteilles pas encore ouvertes, et un immense sac rempli de nourriture trônait à coté de la

porte d'entrée. Il y avait partout des dizaines d'objets tout aussi différents les uns que les autres, ainsi qu'une minuscule télévision à laquelle était branchée une console de jeu.

-Welcome in our world ! lança joyeusement Tenten, avant de désigner une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs assise sur un coussin. Tu la connais déjà ?

Sakura reconnut Hinata, dont elle avait miraculeusement retenu le prénom. Temari se laissa tomber sur un pouf et s'empara d'une bouteille de bière qu'elle tendit à Neji. Ce dernier la décapsula de ses propres mains, sous le regard stupéfait de Sakura.

- C'est votre chambre ? demanda finalement cette dernière.

- Pas exactement. répondit Tenten.

- En fait, c'était celle d'une de nos amies. lança Temari avait d'avaler une gorgée de bière. Mais elle est partie il y a quelques mois et elle nous a laissé la clé, pour qu'on s'occupe de sa chambre.

- Parce qu'elle va revenir d'ici quelques temps. expliqua Tenten. En attendant, on a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut ici, du moment qu'on nettoie!

- Et qu'on ne touche pas à ses photos. compléta Neji.

Sakura se retourna vers lui. Il ne lui avait encore pas parlé. Elle n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi froid, aussi distant. Il y avait une grande ressemblance entre lui et Hinata, si bien qu'elle en déduit qu'il était son grand frère.

- C'est elle qui les a prise. fit Tenten en désignant les photos collées au mur. Elle est très douée !

Sakura ne put qu'approuver. Elle demanda s'ils avaient le droit d'être là, ce qui provoqua le rire de Temari et Tenten.

- Absolument pas ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui déplait foooortement à monsieur Hyuuga !

- Je vous emmerde. répondit simplement le garçon, avant de se lever. Hinata, vient, mon père arrive bientôt. Les filles, on se voit demain.

" " Mon père ? " Ils ne sont donc pas frères et soeurs ?"

Hinata se leva et salua les filles, avant de disparaître avec Neji, laissant Sakura seule avec les filles.

- Etant donné que tu es dans la chambre d'à coté, ça va poser problème pour nos petites soirées... lança Temari.

- Bah why? Elle a qu'à venir avec nous !

- Euh... ça dépend du genre de soirée. fit timidement Sakura.

Elle jeta un regard aux bouteilles d'alcool sur la table, ce qui n'échappa pas à Temari.

- Super, une sainte nitouche, comme si Hinata ne suffisait pas !

- Temari !

Sakura dut se retenir de sourire. Sainte nitouche, elle ? Si seulement.

- En général on vient ici quand on ne sait pas quoi faire, histoire de papoter, rire, boire, fumer...

- Elle a compris Temari...

- Après, si c'est trop pour toi...

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Continuez vos petites soirées, ça me pose pas de problème. Je viendrai peut-être une fois.

Sakura et Temari échangèrent un regard froid, puis cette dernière annonça qu'elle devait partir.

- Tu comprends, fit-elle à Tenten, mes frères sont incapables de se débrouiller seuls, en plus avec l'arrivée de Gaara...

- Don't worry. A demain !

Lorsque la blonde fur partie, Tenten adressa un sourire d'excuse à Sakura.

- Elle est adorable quand on apprend à la connaître. assura-t-elle. Et pour les soirées, si ça te gène...

- C'est pas ça. sourit Sakura. C'est juste que... j'essaie de me calmer on va dire.

Tenten sourit et acquiesa, comme si elle approuvait.

- Si seulement je pouvais donner la même idée à Temari!

- Dis-moi, Hinata et... euh... merde, j'ai du mal avec les prénoms...

- Neji ?

- Voilà ! Ils sont frères et soeurs ?

- Eux ? Il manquerait plus que ça ! Ils sont cousins, et encore, c'est seulement le lien qui les unit... Ils ne se ressemblent absolument pas, mis à part leur discrétion, mais ça, c'est typique des Hyuugas.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Tu connais Hinata ?

Sakura approuva et expliqua qu'elle l'avait rencontré aujourd'hui même.

- Neji est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours, ils ont toujours eu une relation étrange avec sa cousine. A la base il la détestait, cherche pas, des histoires de familles. Là ça va beaucoup mieux, mais il doit toujours prendre soin d'elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle est souvent avec nous. Temari l'aime bien malgré tout, et je l'ai toujours trouvé adorable. On essaie de la décoincer un peu, c'est pas facile.

Sakura sourit. Tenten parlait vite, comme si elle avait peur de l'ennuyer. Elle avait des mimiques, des expressions qui lui donnait envie de rire.

- On se retrouve souvent ici, avec d'autres élèves aussi. Des troisièmes, des quatrièmes... Pasque j'suis en quatrième si jamais ! Temari et Neji aussi, et toi ? Troisième je suppose ? Oh my god, t'es dans la pire volée, sont tous fous. T'as déjà rencontré Kiba je pense, fais attention à lui ! Sinon y'a le petit frère de Temari qui est nouveau aussi, un troisième, comme toi. Je dirais rien sur lui, mais tu peux lire dans mon regard. Ah et, Ino, surtout elle, fais y très attention.

Tenten s'interrompit deux secondes, afin de reprendre son souffle. Sakura se demanda comment elle faisait pour tenir autant sans respirer.

" Elle est championne d'apnée ou quoi ? O_o"

- Ino ? demanda-t-elle juste avant que Tenten ne reprenne.

- Ouais. Evite d'en parler devant Temari.

- Et pourquoi ? C'est la guerre des blondes ? demanda Sakura en riant, fière de son jeu de mots ( N.A : il est pourriiiii en plus !)

- Exactement.

- Nié ?

- Je sais, c'est stupide et complètement gamin, soupira Tenten, va dire ça à Tema ! Y'a tellement d'histoires entre les deux, à croire que ça s'arrangera jamais.

- Pourquoi j'suis censée faire attention à Ino ?

- Bah apparemment elle tente de se rapprocher de toi et Hinata.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- I know E-VE-RY-THING ! :D

" Je veux rentrer chez moi. "

- Nan, sérieusement, fais attention à elle. Je suis la première à la défendre lorsque Temari abuse, mais c'est vrai que parfois je la comprends... Ino n'est pas l'amie la plus recommandable qu'on puisse avoir.

- Pourquoi exactement ?

- Disons qu'elle a fait pas mal de sales coups à ses anciennes amies. Elles étaient un peu comme ses petits chiens, toujours collées à ses basques. Elle en faisait un peu ce qu'elle voulait.

- C'est plus le cas maintenant ?

- Disons que Temari a fait en sortes qu'Ino se retrouve... alone. Ca marche pas mal.

- Et pourquoi Temari la déteste autant ?

- Alors ça... "officiellement" à cause d'une histoire d'insultes sur internet. Mais je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas que pour ça. Le truc, c'est que Temari a énormément de mal à se confier, même à moi.

- Et Ino, elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne ?

- Jamais. Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose : Ino ne se confie pas. Si elle le fait, c'est qu'elle ment. Ca va faire plus d'un an que c'est la guerre entre elle et Temari, et elle sait que tout ce qu'elle dit peut être retourné contre elle. Elle a peur de Temari, même si elle le cache.

- C'est un peu pitoyable comme histoire.

- Of course :D

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans l'histoire, la victime était plutôt Ino. Cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs semblé bien plus sympathique que Temari, mais elle évita de le dire à Tenten.

- Bref, fais juste attention. recommanda Tenten. Ah, et, dernière chose !

- Oui ?

- T'es jeunes, et t'es au lycée Inuchi. T'as dit que tu voulais te calmer, je sais pas pourquoi mais... dis-toi une chose : ici, personne ne s'en sort indemne. Même des anges comme Hinata sont touchés.

- Touchés par quoi ?

Tenten jeta la bouteille de bière vide de Temari avant de brandir une bouteille de vodka.

- La débauche. sourit la jeune femme.

* * *

- C'était une journée géniale, géniale, géniale, géniale, géniale, gé...

- ON A COMPRIS !

Lee se figea subitement, et lança un regard incendiaire à Sasuke, avant d'afficher un sourire aguicheur. Naruto soupira : il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Malgré ta cruauté, tu restes dans mon coeur, Sasuke. chantonna Lee.

- Quelle chance. Est-ce que MAINTENANT, vous pourriez sortir de ma salle de bain ?

- Bah pourquoi ? demanda Lee, en reluquant de haut en bas le brun.

- J'sais pas, peut-être pasque j'vais prendre une douche là.

- Mais ça ne pose aucuuuuun problème ! susurra Lee.

Naruto éclata de rire, avant de brandir un paquet de ramens.

- Ca te dit ?

- J'veux pas manger, j'veux me laver !

- J'ai un micro-ondes dans ma chambre, la classe hein ! J'peux me faire moi-même à manger !

- Les ramens de Naruto sont très bons, c'est pour ça que je viens souvent dans sa chambre ! Moi j'ai pas de micro-ondes... J'te ferais visiter ma chambre un jour si tu veux !

Sasuke ignora le clin d'oeil de l'homosexuel et retourna de sa chambre, avant de claquer violement la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

- Bah, il a quoi ?

- Je pense qu'il n'aime pas les ramens. fit Lee, l'air pensif, avant de s'emparer de son mégaphone. SASUKEEEEEEEE ! SI TU VEUX ON A AUSSI DE LA BARBE A PAPA !

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, le pauvre adolescent songeait sérieusement au suicide.

* * *

_* Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, les skins partys sont des soirées inspirées de celles qu'on voit dans la série Skins ( que je conseille [ Pour parer aux autres remarques qui risquent d'arriver : Pas de méprise, je conseille la série Skins, non pas les Skinspartys !] et dont je m'inspire un peu d'ailleurs), typiques des anglais, où les mots d'ordres sont en gros : Alcool, drogue, sexe et le tout sans prise de tête. La débauche pure quoi :) _

_Petit à petit, j'introduis l'histoire personnelle des personnages, ils ont tous un passé, un vécu, quelque chose qui a fait ce qu'ils sont à présent. On entendra bientôt plus parler de Gaara, vous inquiétez pas. Le prochain chapitre sera plus basé sur l'humour, par contre le chapitre 6 sera bien plus sombre, mouhahahah. Bref, je me tais, et je vous laisse reviewer, car je saiiiiis que vous en mourrez d'envie ! :D_

_En éspérant que vous avez passé un bon moment, bisoux à tous ! :)_

_( Pour ceux qui pourraient prendre Lee comme une caricature offensante des homosexuels, je m'explique immédiatement : je me suis largement inspiré d'un des personnages de " La cage aux folles", que j'ai trouvé très drôle et très attachant, mon but n'est absolument pas de ridiculiser les homosexuels. Par la suite, il y en aura d'ailleurs certainement d'autres, filles comme garçons, qui seront moins caricaturaux. )  
_


	5. Tamtam, argent volé et weekend

_Salut à tous, salut à toutes ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me touche toujours beaucoup ! Ensuite je vous préviens que je risque de bientôt passer la fic en rating M. il n'y aura certainement pas de lemon, mais étant donné les sujets traités il semble que ce serait préférable :) Donc si vous ne me trouvez pas, allez sous le rating M ^^ _

_Ensuite désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris avant de poster, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, j'étais jury d'un festival de films héhéhé :D _

_Bref stop racontage de vie ! Je vous préviens juste qu'à partir de maintenant la fic risque d'être à certains moments un petit peu plus sombre. Naaaan ne vous enfuyez pas ! L' " humour" sera toujours bien présent, c'est quand même ce qui me motive à écrire, mais c'est vrai qu'on entre dans des affaires plus compliquées, comme celle de Kankuro, le passé de Gaara, etc. Tout ça était prévu depuis le début, j'espère juste que vous continuerez à lire, puisque je veillerai à ce que l'esprit de ma fic reste le même malgré tout :D _

_Bref bref, ce chapire est quand même bien plus léger que le précèdent :) Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent touuuuujours pas :D _

**Chapitre 5 : Tam-tam, argent volé et week-end.**

La semaine passa sans même qu'il eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Mardi, mercredi, jeudi... chaque jour avec son lot de surprises, de nouvelles rencontres, de rires, d'ennui... Surtout d'ennui.

Après tout, il n'était pas un Nara pour rien.

Les cours étaient d'une facilité... c'en était presque déconcertant. Sa grande intelligence arrangeait Kiba et Naruto, mais lui posait beaucoup de problèmes à lui, puisqu'il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir à faire dans les cours. Et le fait qu'il ait doublé n'avait rien arrangé. Il s'endormait souvent en cours, ce qui déplaisait fortement aux profs, et se faisait en général renvoyer très facilement. Comme il avait déjà obtenu une retenue le mercredi suivant, il avait demandé à ses amis de le maintenir éveillé, ce qui n'avait pas été de tout repos ( N.A c'est le cas de le dire héhéhéhéhé... okay, c'était nul. ). Entre les coups de Kiba, les cris de Naruto, et les éventuels tentatives de baisers de Lee, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Les quelques cours qu'il n'avait en commun avec aucun d'eux, il demandait à Sakura ( avec qui il s'était avéré avoir un nombre impressionnant de cours ) de l'empêcher de s'endormir... Et elle n'était pas plus délicate que ses amis.

- AIE ! beugla-t-il soudainement.

Il massa son crane, avant de lancer un regard incendiaire derrière lui. Sakura semblait très fière de son coup.

- Incapable de me réveiller plus délicatement hein. Tu profites un peu trop de la situation.

- Disons que j'ai beaucoup de tension à éliminer, et ta tête est un excellent punshing-ball.

- Très drôle.

- Je trouve aussi !

- Sakura, cailla te ! s'écria la prof d'espagnol.

L'élève sursauta, avant de baisser les yeux. Kurenai était une pure espagnole :elle pouvait être adorable, mais elle avait le sang chaud... et le corps qui allait avec. Même Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards à sa poitrine de temps à autres, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Sakura, qui repéra à cet instant même un petit coup d'oeil vicelard de son voisin. Lorsque le professeur d'espagnol se fut retourné vers le tableau elle lui lança :

- Pervers.

Shikamaru fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ressentait beaucoup de sympathie pour le Nara. Le grand nombre de cours qu'ils avaient en commun l'avaient forcé à prêter un peu plus d'attention à lui. Il était certainement le garçon le plus " normal" qu'elle avait rencontré au lycée. Il était certes constamment en train de dormir, mais elle devinait que c'était dû à son incroyable intelligence.

- Shikamaru, vu que tu as l'air si attentif, viens au tableau et traduis-moi ce qui y est écrit ! lança Kurenai en français.

- Galère...

L'adolescent obéit cependant, car dès le moment où le professeur d'espagnol parlait en français, il savait que cela signifiait qu'elle était sur le point de s'énerver. Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois stupéfaite de le voir exécuter un exercice pourtant difficile aussi vite. Il retourna s'asseoir, sous les félicitations de Kurenai qui parlait à nouveau espagnol, l'air soudainement plus calme.

- T'es incroyable.

- Je sais. soupira Shikamaru. Dis-moi, Naruto m'a dit que t' habitais ici.

- Ouais.

Sakura se remémora sa rencontre avec le blond dans le couloir menant à son dortoir. Il se baladait tranquillement en caleçon, une brosse à dent dans la bouche, l'air fatigué. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait salué et avait commencé à discuter avec elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Il est un peu exibo ton pote...

- Il considère le lycée comme sa maison, il s'y baladerait à poil s'il le pouvait... répondit simplement Shikamaru.

Sakura ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il en avait une ailleurs, de maison. Shikamaru lui n'ajouta rien.

- J'partage ma salle de bain avec une bande de quatrième... lança Sakura, histoire de faire parler son voisin.

- Ah... fit Shikamaru, l'air à moitié intéressé.

- Sakura, Shikamaru, si no queréis salir de la clase, os consejo que no hablen ! *

- Désolé.

- EN ESPAÑOL SHIKAMARU !

Le pauvre sursauta, comme si le cri de l'espagnole l'avait définitivement réveillé. Lorsqu'elle eut recommencé à expliquer l'utilisation du subjonctif en espagnol, il jeta un regard à sa voisine.

- Quels quatrièmes ?

- Attends, faut que je me souviennes des noms

- Tête de linotte.

- Elle est pourrie ton insulte !

- SAKURA ! hurla Kurenai, qui à peine une seconde auparavant, semblait parfaitement paisible.

Cette dernière s'excusa, avant de songer que cette femme était complètement folle. Elle s'empara d'un crayon gris et écrit sur sa feuille d'exercice les noms dont elle se souvenait, avant de tendre le bout de feuille à Shikamaru. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il lut " Tam-tam", Neige" et " Tumari". Seul le nom d'Hinata était écrit correctement. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour trouver le véritable nom des élèves dont parlait Sakura ( trop intelligent le mec, bien sûr U.U ) et écrit leur correction en-dessous. En dessous de " Temari" il ajouta un " tu la connais bien?".

Sakura s'empara de la feuille et soupira.

" Les noms c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Avant j'croyais que tu t'appelais Shamikaru. Et non, j'la connais pas trop. Elle a l'air A-DO-RA-BLE."

Shikamaru sourit et griffonna quelques mots, avant de cacher subitement la feuille lorsqu'il remarqua le regard incendiaire de la prof. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea derrière lui, vers Shino qui ne comprenait rien au subjonctif, il ajouta quelque chose et tendit le papier à Sakura.

" M'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Et pis je suppose que pour Temari t'es complètement I-RO-NIQUE... La prof me fait flipper."

Sakura répondit rapidement, amusée.

" Pareil, elle va finir par nous tuer."

Elle voulu demander aussi pourquoi il s'était intéressé à sa relation avec Tumari, lorsque la prof s'empara violemment de la feuille d'exercice. Elle lut rapidement la discussion, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la dernière phrase.

- C'est pas faux. lança-t-elle d'un air sadique.

" Elle a parlé français !" songea Shikamaru, soudainement effrayé.

- DEHORS !

" Et merde."

* * *

Gaara soupira. Il avait un mal fou à comprendre ce que son prof disait. Et ce n'était nullement au fait qu'il parle sous un masque qui dissimulait sa bouche, ni même au fait qu'il s'interrompait sans cesse pour poser ses yeux sur les formes avantageuses d'une élève. Ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de sa langue, puisqu'il parlait la même que lui : le japonais. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il essayait mais rien n'y faisait : tous ces mots que Kakashi balançaient n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour lui.

Tout comme ceux d'Assuma.

De Kurenai.

De Sarutobi...

En réalité, de tous les professeurs du lycée.

A coté de lui, un élève lui demanda quelque chose. Il dut se concentrer pour comprendre, mais à nouveau, il n'y parvint pas.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Ta gomme.

Gaara réfléchit quelques instants, avant de jeter un œil à sa trousse. Ah, une gomme.

- Et ben ?

- T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'te demande ta gomme !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas, pour effacer peut-être !

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être agressif ! Il se retourna, décidant de l'ignorer. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne le lui donnerait pas. Il avait beau de ne pas être l'adolescent le plus aimable de Tokyo, il tenait tout de même à ce qu'on le respecte lui.

- S'il te plait Gaara.

Il savait son nom ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, le roux tendit sa gomme à son voisin. Étonné de son propre geste, il leva les yeux vers lui, afin de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs en pétards, et Gaara pouvait déceler la tonne de gel qu'il y mettait. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi sombres, sans parler de ses vêtements et de sa mine.

" Et ben, il a l'air aussi joyeux que moi le mec."

- Sasuke, tu me dis si j'vous dérange.

- J'lui demandais juste sa gomme !

- Je m'en fous de ta vie. lança joyeusement Kakashi, avant de se pencher sur le bureau d'Hinata, au premier rang.

- Pervers... marmonna Sasuke, avant de rendre la gomme à Gaara. Merci.

- Comment tu sais mon nom ? demanda le roux.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Bah on a pas mal de cours ensemble, et vu le nombre de fois où on doit se présenter.

Gaara ne répondit rien. Son voisin le toisait d'un air méfiant, comme s'il était complètement fou. Il n'aurait pas pu comprendre. L'effet que cela lui faisait lorsqu'on l'appelait par son prénom. C'était comme si, subitement, il devenait un être humain. On lui rendait une part de lui, cette part qui lui avait été arrachée. Seule sa soeur l'appelait souvent Gaara. Même son frère ne disait jamais son prénom, comme si c'était un mot tabou. Et depuis qu'il était arrivé au lycée, jamais aucun élève ou professeur ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Il était " un nouveau". Un nouveau qui avait bien du mal à trouver sa place. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gens, mais là, c'était encore plus difficile. Il se sentait perdu, au milieu de tous ces adolescents au mode de vie déréglé, aux rires bruyants et aux attitudes si désinvoltes.

Ce monde n'était pas le sien.

* * *

- Hinata, j'aimerais que tu restes s'il te plait.

La Hyuuga jeta un regard aux élèves qui sortaient de la classe de japonais, l'air déçue. Il était midi, et elle mourrait de faim. Elle obéit cependant et s'approcha du bureau de Kakashi. Ino, qui s'était mise à coté d'elle pour le cours de japonais, passa derrière elle et lui murmura d'un air amusé un " Fais attention ma belle!" qui effraya la jeune fille. La blonde rejoint ensuite Kiba et Naruto qui sortaient en jacassant. L'Inuzuka lui prit alors le bras et l'entraina au loin. Hinata se souvint de ce que lui avait expliqué Ino la veille.

" Il a pas aimé que je lui fasse faux-plan à la rentrée. Alors depuis il essaie de m'emmener aux toilettes à chaque pause, ce pauvre con. "

La blonde passait une grande partie de son temps avec elle et Sakura à présent. Si sa décision soudaine de faire d'elles ses meilleures amies lui semblait assez ridicule, la façon dont elle procédait, elle, na la dérangeait pas. Hinata avait souvent été seule, incapable d'aller vers les autres, et eux-même étant incapables d'aller vers elle. L'arrivée de Sakura, puis d'Ino, celle qu'elle avait longuement envié, la ravissaient. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir elle aussi des amies.

Pauvre d'elle, si seulement elle avait su que des amies, des vraies, ne se faisaient pas en quelques jours.

- Je te trouve très douée Hinata. fit enfin Kakashi avec un grand sourire. C'est notre deuxième cours ensemble et je remarque en toi le talent d'un écrivain.

" Il... il regarde ma poitrine ou c'est moi ?"

- C'est pourquoi je souhaite t'inscrire au concours qui est organisé tous les ans par notre chère ville.

" Oui. Il regarde ma poitrine."

- Tu représenteras le lycée Inuchi, c'est un immeeeense honneur!

" Ah, et j'ai le choix ou?"

- Et puis, il faudra que je te coach, bien sûr, alors on passera beaucoup de temps ensemble!

" Ça, ça me plait pas tellement..."

- Ça te va ?

" Non, non et non ! Et puis arrêtez de regarder mes seins enfin !"

- Euh... oui. souffla Hinata.

- Paaaaarfait !

" Un jour, je jure qu'un jour j'apprendrai à dire non. "

* * *

- Kankuro, Gaara, c'est prêt ! hurla Temari, une casserole remplie de pâtes à la main.

La blonde attendit quelques instants, avant de s'énerver.

- RAMENEZ VOS CULS IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Gaara arriva péniblement, et jeta un regard effrayé à sa sœur. Ce n'était pas son air furieux qui l'apeurait, mais ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Il avait beau aimer sa soeur - enfin, aimer était un bien grand mot pour lui qui ne se considérait même pas comme un être pourvu de sentiments-, il était impossible de ne pas préférer la mort à sa cuisine. Ces deux choses étant peut-être liées, puisqu'il était certain qu'un jour un de ses plats l'intoxiquerait pour de bon. Intoxiquer. Intoxication. Overdose. Drogue. **

- Gaara ? Ça va ? T'es tout pâle... Assieds-toi, on dirait que tu vas t'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Ça va, ça va... marmonna le roux avant d'obéir.

- KANKURO, C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ?

A l'étage du dessus, le frère de Temari serra les poings. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois ! Il compta les billets qui se trouvaient dans ses mains. 100. 200. 300. 400. 500. 600. 660. Pas assez. Pas assez du tout.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur, ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de faire demi tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers la petite comode à coté de l'immense lit de Temari. Ignorant les photos d'elle et de ses amis accrochées un peu partout, et les posters de groupes de rock qu'elle aimait tant, il ouvrit le premier tiroir du meuble et entreprit de fouiller dedans. Il n'y trouva que quelques livres et mangas d'action, ainsi qu'une masse de bijoux qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur sa sœur.

Deuxième tiroir : photos, lettres, magazines, et, bien caché sous le tout, une boite de préservatif.

" Pas besoin de les dissimuler, on sait déjà que t'es une chaudasse." songea Kankuro en souriant.

Autant sa sœur était raisonnable à la maison, autant une fois sortie de son rôle de "mère" elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre.

Troisième et dernier tiroir : un appareil photo numérique, d'autres photos et enfin, une enveloppe.

Kankuro s'en empara et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec.

- KANKUROOOOO !

- Ah !

Il sursauta et lâcha l'enveloppe, qui laissa s'échapper son contenu sur le tapis noir et blanc de Temari. Kankuro se baissa pour ramasser les billets de 100, et les compta. Il sortir finalement de la chambre après avoir tout remis en place, sauf l'argent qu'il enfonça dans la poche de son jeans.

" 1500 balles. Toujours pas assez, mais ça les calmera un moment..."

Il descendit les escaliers tranquillement. Sa sœur avait arrêté de crier, c'était mauvais signe.

- C'est pas trop tôt. siffla-t-elle froidement lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine. Assieds-toi et bouffe.

Kankuro lança un regard amusé à son jeune frère qui semblait sur le point de mourir empoisonné. Temari avait le don de rendre infect tout aliment qu'elle touchait. Il s'assit et s'empara de son assiette, avant de regarder sa sœur. Elle finirait par s'en rendre compte, c'était évident. Elle accuserait peut-être Gaara, puisqu'autrefois il l'avait déjà volée. Il ne voulait bien sûr pas qu'il souffre par sa faute, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

C'était pour eux qu'il faisait ça.

* * *

- Saluts mes petits chouuuuuus ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier cours de gym de l'année ! Je vous propose de participer à un vote afin de définir quels sports nous allons aborder cette année, car, comme vous le savez, c'est VOUS qui choisissez avec moi !

Gai était plus excité que jamais, il s'amusait à ponctuer chacune de ses phrases par un petit pas de danse que seul lui était capable de faire. Enfin, d'oser faire.

- Alors c'est partiiiii ! En troisième année, vous avez le choix pour chaque trimestre entre 3 sports différents ! Et, comme toujours, garçons et filles non séparés, je suis pour la mixité et l'égalité des sexes, mes chous !

Le prof de gym ignora les soupirs de ses élèves et les remarques désobligeante des élèves masculins à propos de la faiblesse des femmes en sport. Les féministes commencèrent à s'emporter, et alors que sa classe semblait au bord de la guerre inter-sexes, il crut bon d'ajouter que cela les aiderait à mieux s'entendre, et à mieux s'unir.

- Mon cul ouais! grogna Ino qui venait de coller une baffe à Shikamaru.

- Dooooooonc ! Premier trimestre, premiers sports ! Volley, tennis ou boxe !

Une nuée de mains se levèrent pour le volley, quelques-unes pour le tennis, et celles de féministes s'élevèrent en faveur de la boxe.

- Frapper un homme, alors qu'il n'ose pas faire de même sur nous, le rêêêêêêêve ! lança une d'elle.

Malheureusement pour elle, le volley l'emporta.

Après deux autres votations, se furent le karaté et la natation qui furent élus grands gagnants.

- Les jeux sont faiiiiits ! s'écria Gai. Merci d'avoir voté, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaiiiiine !

Comme chaque année, Gai libérait le premier cours de gym, puisque rien n'était encore préparé pour la sport choisi. Kiba se jeta sur Naruto, l'air joyeux.

- On est en week-end mon pote ! Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Soirée dans la chambre avec Tenten et tout, et toi ?

- Tu sais que si je ne savais pas ce qu'est cette soirée, je m'imaginerais des choses pas nettes ?

- Pas étonnant venant de toi. lança Shikamaru, l'air amusé. Tu fais quoi toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Kiba appela Ino au loin. Elle arrêta de parler à Sakura et Hinata et se retourna vers lui, faisant mine d'être impatiente.

- Alors à ce soir ! lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

Ino lui fit mine de se taire et se retourna vers ses deux nouvelles " amies".

- Elle essaie de se refaire une image. expliqua-t-il à Naruto et Shikamaru. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait plus baiser avec moi.

- " Baiser avec moi", répéta le Nara. J'admire ton romantisme. Et je te signale que c'est moi qui t'ai dit ça.

- Et donc, l'ignora Kiba, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a lâché ses nouvelles recrues, qu'elle s'habille soit-disant un peu plus, et qu'elle s'est tournée vers Sakura et Hinata, une nouvelle et une petite gamine inoffensive... bien qu'elle soit EXTRÊMEMENT bien foutue !

- Qui est bien foutu ?`s'incrusta Lee, l'air intéressé.

- Bien foutuE. corrigea Naruto.

- Roooh.

- Bref, en gros, Ino veut bien qu'on fasse ce qu'on a à faire, du moment que ce n'est pas au lycée. Elle veut passer pour un ange aux yeux de Temari, histoire qu'elle lui foute la paix. Donc ce soiiiiir...

- Et tu vas supporter ça ? Tes escapades sexuelles aux chiottes, ça te manquait même pendant les vacances. fit remarquer Naruto.

- Bah en contre partie, elle m'a promis un truc qui vaut tous les plans culs aux chiottes du monde...

Kiba désigna Ino, Hinata et Sakura au loin.

- Elle va m'arranger le coup avec miss Hyuuga! s'exclama-t-il, dans un sourire pervers.

- T'es quand même désespérant. fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- La pauvre, tu vas la traumatiser. soupira Lee. Dis Kiba, tu veux pas devenir homo ?

- Toujours pas Lee. sourit Kiba.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Hinata va vouloir coucher avec toi ? ricana Naruto. Elle est pas comme Ino, c'est une fille bien. Elle a des valeurs.

- Et elle est bien foutue.

- Dieu de la jeunesse, ayez pitié de son âme. soupira Lee. Ta fleur de la jeunesse se fane devant tant de perversité, tu le sais ça ?

- Et toi Shika, tu fais quoi ? demanda Naruto, afin de changer de sujet.

- J'vais voir Choji, depuis le temps ! Sa pâtisserie ferme à 18h alors...

- PATISSERIIIIIIIEEEEE! beugla soudainement Naruto.

Kiba, Shikamaru et Lee firent un bond en arrière, effrayés.

- Manger *o*

- Bon ben, je pense que tu viens avec moi... On ira manger chez lui après, connaissant ses parents...

- Manger *o*

- Il me fait peur... couina Lee, refugié derrière Kiba.

- Manger *o*

- Pareil. approuva Kiba.

- Et la soirée Black&Red, samedi, vous y allez ? demanda Lee.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaangeeeeeer *o*

- Of course ! s'exclama Kiba.

- Kiba chou, j'ai déjà Tenten qui parle sans arrêt en anglais, si tu pouvais éviter de t'y mettre... Naruto, t'y vas aussi ?

- Maaaaaannnn... hein, quoi ?

- Oui il vient. répondit Kiba à sa place.

- Bon bah okay. fit Naruto en haussant les épaules, avant de reprendre. Mangeeeeeer !

Kiba lança un regard à Shikamaru, qui soupira.

- Shikamaru Nara, taxi officiel des soirées alcoolisées, pour vous servir !

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! lança Kiba.

- Ah non, si tu dois aimer un homme, c'est moi !

- Lee, ta gueule.

* * *

Sakura se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée. Elle enleva son pantalon, sa jaquette, et ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, elle se sentait détendue. Commencer une nouvelle vie n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Changer de façon de s'habiller, de façon d'être, mais aussi d'école, de fréquentations, de ville... Elle était perdue.

On toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, et sans réflechir au fait qu'elle était en culote-débardeur, elle alla ouvrir. Tenten ne fit même pas attention à sa tenue et lui adressa un énorme sourire.

- Tonight, soirée dans notre chambre! Y'aura Temari, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Lee et peut-être d'autres gens ! Ça te tente ?

- Ben, euh...

Sakura réfléchit rapidement. Soirée voulait dire alcool. Alcool signifiait, renoncer à ses résolutions. Elle allait refuser lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il y avait aussi Hinata et Neji. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être du genre à boire...

Et puis, peut-être qu'une soirée lui ferait le plus grand bien, après cette semaine épuisante... Et il y aurait Lee et Naruto, qui avaient l'air adorable.

- Pourquoi pas. J'amène quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout, on a tout ce qu'il faut ! Par contre, habille un peu plus, it would be better ! fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Sakura rit doucement.

- Rdv 21h, don't be late !

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ont remarqué, les noms de chapitres sont toujours composés de trois mots ou groupes de mots qui résument l'histoire sans qu'on puisse réellement deviner de quoi il s'agit. Je m'amuse toujours à faire les titres :D Bref, tout le monde s'en fout, ta gueule crazy. _

_Comme je l'ai dit au début, c'est un peu plus sombre, mais les passages avec Kiba, Lee et Naruto me font toujours bien rire ( ouais j'me fais rire moi-même, c'est déjà mieux que rien x) ). Le début du chapitre suivant sera vraiment moins léger, je vous en supplie lisez le quand même _

_Bref, merci de votre lecture, et si l'envie vous prend, laissez un petit review ! :D _

_* Je suis à moitié espagnole, et je suis en OS espagnol au collège ( = lycée pour les français ) mais j'ai toujours quelques problèmes avec les accents et le subjonctif, donc si un hispanophone découvre une faute, je m'en excuse, je fais de mon mieux. La traduction est : Sakura, Shikamru, si vous ne voulez pas sortir de classe je vous conseille de ne pas parler !_

_** Gaara fera souvent ce genre de lien, vous verrez par la suite :)_


	6. Resto chelou, microonde et guitares

_Ouiiiii je sais j'ai mis du temps, j'ai trop de boulot, je suis passée du stade " fille qui a passé son semestre tranquille pour la première fois de sa vie et qui se repose sur ses lauriers " à " fille qui doit se remettre à bosser pasque elle n'est définitivement pas une surdouée qui n'a pas besoin de passer des heures à essayer de comprendre les maths." En plus jétais tout le temps deprimée ces jours, ça doit être les hormones, ou le mauvais temps, ou les deux. Bwaaaah j'veux être en été ! D'ailleurs dans ma fic ils seront bientôt en hiver... brrr rien que d'y penser ça me déprime. _

_Fin bon, les chapitres sont écrits à l'avance, alors je vous poste quand même celui-là, qui est donc le chapitre assez sombre dont je vous avais parlé. Changement d'ambiance qui ressemble plus à ce que j'écrivais avant, mais promis après ça redevient happy :D En parlant à ce que j'écrivais avant, je songe à me relancer dans une fic fantasy, melant humour, aventure, mystère, émotion et amour... j'avais adoré écrire mon ancienne, mais une fic fantasy c'est pas ce que les gens prefèrent, et ça prend plus de temps et demande plus de reflexion et d'investigation qu'une school-fic... aaaaah j'hésite ! _

_Bref personne n'a du tout lire, alors j'arrête là !  
_

_ Merci pour vos reviews, toujours un vrai plaisir de les lire, merci merci merci ! ( V-nott, je t'aime *o* ) _

_Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... pffff à force de répeter la même chose, y'a plus de suspens!_

_Note : J'ai remarqué une legère incohérence au niveau des heures et du stade de la nuit ( un ciel noir en septembre à Tokyo avant 22h, je sais pas trop si c'est possible ^^' ) Je m'en excuse, mais il m'est impossible de changer :S_

_Note 2 : Pour les fans de l'Akatsuki, soyez heureux :D_

_Note 3 : Vous remarquerez la longueur du chapitre comparé à d'habitude héhé :D  
_

**Chapitre 6 : Resto louche, micro-onde et guitares.**

La nuit venait de tomber sur Tokyo, plongeant la célèbre capitale dans une semi obscurité que seules les innombrables lumières de la ville perçaient. Publicités animées, bars commençant à peine à se remplir, fenêtres ouvertes, voitures transportant ceux qui s'apprêtaient à faire la fête... Chaque lumière représentait une activité, et toutes ensemble étaient les témoins de l'agitation nocturne qui commençait à naitre.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel d'encre. L'éclat de la ville masquait celui des étoiles, si bien qu'au-dessus de lui, il n'y avait qu'une mer noire à l'infini, comme un trou béant au-dessus de sa tête. Le néant.

Il entra dans une rue bondée, avant d'emprunter un petit passage peu éclairé, puis un autre, puis un autre... Chaque virage l'éloignait un peu plus des lumières, pour l'entrainer vers l'obscurité. Finalement, il arriva au parking désert dans lequel il avait rendez-vous. Un homme apparut et lui serra la main. Sasuke ne chercha même pas à discerner son visage. Quelle importance après tout.

- Il est au Tenshi. dit simplement l'homme, avant de lui tendre un sac.

- Je sais.

L'homme s'en alla, et Sasuke fit de même. Il s'éloigna de l'homme, du parking, des rues sombres, afin d'arriver à nouveau dans la lumière. Les rues étaient à présent bien plus peuplées. Il devait être 22 h. La soirée commençait à peine.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva devant le restaurant-bar "le Tenshi". Il entra, ignorant un couple de policiers qui passait à coté de lui au même instant. Les clients du restaurant finissaient de manger, tandis que ceux du bars arrivaient à peine. Le Tenshi était loin d'être plein, mais Sasuke savait que ça ne saurait tarder. Le succès de l'établissement était tout bonnement incroyable.

Avant même qu'il ait pu s'annoncer, un homme aux cheveux noirs se jeta sur lui, un calepin à la main.

- C'est pour manger ou boiiiire ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je viens voir mon frère. Tu dois être nouveau.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, l'air stupéfait. Un roux que Sasuke connaissait arriva à son secour, l'air blasé.

- Il t'attend derrière la cuisine, lança-t-il en ignorant les questions de son collège.

- Itachi a un frère ? Aussi mignon en plus ? Pourquoi il 'a jamais dit à Tobi? Pourquoi il est là en fait ? Est-ce que c'est... ? Noooon, ne dites pas à Tobi que c'est... !

- Nouvelle recrue, faudra demander à ton frère pourquoi il l'a engagé... soupira le roux, avant de se mettre en marche vers le fond de la salle. Suis-moi.

Sasuke obéit. Ils traversèrent le restaurant, passèrent à coté de l'immense bar derrière lequel des dizaines de bouteilles se tenaient, prêtes à être vidées. Un blond aux cheveux longs assis au comptoir lui fit un signe de la main, avant de fusiller du regard le roux qui le guidait. Ils passèrent à travers la cuisine, ignorant les regards de ceux qui s'y activaient. Ils avaient l'air tous aussi étrange les uns que les autres. Un homme au visage peint de noir et de blanc se parlait à lui même, tandis qu'une espèce de cadavre sur pattes empêchait un de ses collègues de se planter un couteau dans le ventre, expliquant que la perte d'un cuisinier leur couterait bien trop cher. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la porte au fond de la cuisine, une femme aux cheveux bleus et au visage percé de partout débarqua, hurlant que si ses cuisiniers ne voulaient pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ils feraient mieux de se mettre au boulot tout de suite.

Enfin, le roux poussa la porte qui donnait sur la chambre froide. Il passa entre les viandes congelées et sortit une clé de sa poche, afin d'ouvrir un frigo. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols du restaurant. Sasuke suivit le roux, ignorant Tobi qui les avait suivi et qui s'agitait derrière eux. Ils descendirent rapidement les marches, avant d'arriver dans une pièce faiblement éclairée.

Changement soudain d'ambiance.

" Je trouverais toujours cet endroit aussi glauque..." songea Sasuke.

Au centre de la salle, autour d'une immense table, se trouvaient deux hommes qui comptaient une multitude de billets. Debout, à leurs coté, une silhouette au visage masqué par la pénombre observait la scène, grognant parfois quelques sons incompréhensibles.

- Itachi. Ton frère est là.

Un des hommes assis leva la tête en direction du roux qui venait de l'appeler. La lumière éclaira son visage pâle, ses yeux d'un noir perçant et ses longs cheveux de la même teinte. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit son frère, au coté de l'homme.

- Sasuke! Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! sourit l'homme, avant de lui ordonner de s'approcher. Merci Sasori, tu peux retourner au bar.

- Justement, je voulais te demander, ne serait-ce pas une meilleure idée de me mettre autre part ? Franchement, je vais finir par commettre un crime, Deidara m'épuise mentalement. Et je ne pense pas qu'un meurtre serait la meilleure chose pour nous.

- Bah, un de plus, un de moins... marmonna l'homme debout à coté de la table.

- Tobi pense que Kisame a raison ! assura Tobi, l'air très fier de lui.

- Kisame pense que Tobi devrait fermer sa gueule. répliqua le dénommé Kisame, toujours dans l'obscurité.

- Taisez-vous. ordonna la voix du seul homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Donne-nous le sac.

Sasuke s'approcha et tendit ce que l'homme du parking lui avait remis. L'homme qui venait de parler s'en empara. Il était lui aussi roux, et son visage était recouvert de piercings. Sasuke reconnut Pein, le chef de toute la bande. C'était étonnant qu'il soit là.

- J'ai bien fait de venir au Tenshi aujourd'hui. sourit-il. Ton frère fait souvent le facteur pour nous ?

- De temps en temps, pour dépanner. répondit Itachi. Le vendredi soir c'est la folie, j'pouvais pas envoyer un des cuisinier, et Deidara et Sasori se sont déjà trop faits remarquer la dernière fois.

- Pas ma faute si cet idiot a cru bon de faire sauter une simple voiture qui passait par là. maugréa Sasori.

- Tobi pense qu'on devrait l'envoyer faire le facteur !

- Va savoir pourquoi, mais JAMAIS on ne te confiera ce rôle. répliqua Sasori.

- Tiens. fit Pein en ignorant les autres. Je paie toujours ceux qui travaillent pour moi.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. L'homme lui tendait un billet de 200, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Il secoua la tête.

" Pas d'argent sale pour moi, non merci."

- Sasuke, prends-le. ordonna doucement Itachi.

Le brun jeta un regard à son grand frère, l'air outré.

" Que tu m'impliques dans tes affaires, soit. Mais me force pas à utiliser cet argent."

L'homme qui tendait le billet finit par s'impatienter, et enfila le billet dans sa poche, l'air mécontent.

- Itachi m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas du genre à te mettre dans ce genre d'histoires. C'est déjà étonnant que tu acceptes de bosser pour nous...

- Je ne bosse pas pour vous. rectifia Sasuke. Je rends service à mon frère.

- Pein ! s'exclama soudainement la femme au cheveux bleus de la cuisine.

Sasuke se retourna. Konan. Unique femme du groupe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle faisait...

- T'as de la visite. déclara la femme, avant de s'écarter.

- Sasuke, mets-toi à coté de Kisame. ordonna Itachi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux . Amener un sac rempli d'il ne savait quoi : Ok. Entrer dans cet endroit plus que glauque: Ok. Se mettre à coté de cet espèce de taré : Hors de question.

Mais Sasori ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'entraina avec lui dans la pénombre, afin que le nouveau venu ne puisse pas voir son visage.

Sasuke jeta un regard à Kisame, à sa gauche. De près, il pouvait discerner la couleur de sa peau: bleu.

Il se remémora les explications de son frère à propos de cette couleur étrange, et des effets que cela avait eu sur le pauvre Kisame.

" C'était notre testeur de marchandise..." avait-il dit, l'air de rien.

Soudain, deux hommes arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, trainant avec eux un adolescent au visage barbouillé de sang. Hidan, le plus grand, regardait le liquide rouge avec envie, tandis que Kazuzu jetait le corps devant lui. Le jeune homme s'écrasa sur le sol, un peu devant la table. Konan arriva derrière eux, l'air indifférent.

- Il a osé ne payer que 1500 francs. s'emporta Kazuzu. Ce gars va nous ruiner !

- Les mecs qu'on a envoyé lui parler lui avaient pourtant dit la vraie somme ! soupira Hidan.

- Je peux pas payer tout ça en aussi peu de temps ! grogna la voix de l'adolescent au sol.

- Konan, relève-le. ordonna Itachi.

La femme le fusilla du regard, comme si le fait qu'il ose lui donner un ordre la révoltait. Elle obéit cependant, et redressa l'homme plus délicatement que ses collègues ne l'auraient fait.

Dans l'obscurité, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Ce visage, il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu...

- Tu me dois 20 000 francs, fit froidement Pein, et tu n'en amènes que 1500 ?

- Aaah, ne dites pas la somme devant moi ! geignit Kazuzu, au bort du malaise.

- J'ai pas de travail, comment voulez -vous que je...

- Tu en avais un, avant. signala Itachi.

- J'appelle pas ça un travail... grogna l'ado.

- Les menaces n'ont pas marché ? s'impatienta Pein. Je n'hésiterais pas à donner carte blanche à mes hommes.

Les hommes de la salle semblèrent ravis, mais Pein les coupa dans leur élan.

- Pas vous. Si le moindre d'entre vous fait quelque chose, on est grillés.

- Les deux mecs qui sont venus me voir ne risquent pas de faire grand chose, osa ricaner l'endetté.

- En effet. Mais si on ajoute à eux deux une dizaine d'autres hommes... Et puis, nous connaissons ta famille, Kankuro.

Sasuke frissonna. Il connaissait ce nom, il l'avait déjà entendu au lycée.

- Et surtout, nous connaissons le passé de ton frère. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour le sauver, ne serait-il pas dommage qu'il sombre à nouveau ? Ce serait tellement simple.

- Laissez Gaara en dehors de ça ! ragea Kankuro.

- Et ta sœur alors ? Mes hommes ont raconté à Itachi qu'elle était de la plus grande beauté. Ce serait dommage que durant une soirée, elle soit accidentellement coincée dans les toilettes par une bande de voyous très excités...

Kankuro semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

- Je vais payer ! assura-t-il. Ces 1500 francs, c'était tout ce que j'avais ! Faut que je trouve un travail, que je...

- Non. coupa Pein. C'est hors de question. J'ai suffisamment attendu.

- Pein... glissa doucement Itachi. Il est encore possible de récupérer cet argent. Nous avons perdu pas mal d'hommes, arrêtés, tués ou enfuis... Nous n'avons qu'à l'engager à nouveau quelques temps.

- Inutile de lui refaire confiance, vu le coup qu'il nous a fait. grogna Kisame.

- Inutile aussi de s'en prendre immédiatement à sa famille. Les menaces sont tellement plus efficaces. glissa Itachi assez doucement pour que Kankuro n'entende pas. Une fois qu'on les met à exécution, il n'y a plus rien à tirer de la victime.

Kazuzu s'approcha de Pein. La lumière éclaira son visage beigeâtre à moitié masqué par d'immenses lunettes de soleil.

- On peut encore récupérer cet argent. marmonna-t-il. On en a besoin.

- Pas tant que ça, les affaires marchent très bien, entre le restaurant, le bar, et la...

- Mieux vaut être prévoyant... bougonna Kazuzu.

Pein réfléchit quelques instants. Il était évident que son " comptable" était terrifié à l'idée de perdre plus de 20 000 francs. Cependant, il le comprenait, il ne pouvait pas laisser une aussi grande somme s'évanouir à cause de ce stupide gamin. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Kankuro, et esquissa un sourire. Sous ses airs de gros durs, il était horrifié. Les menaces marchaient bien plus que les actes, Itachi avait raison.

- Tu vas travailler pour nous. A nouveau. Tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé la somme à rembourser. Les deux ados de ton lycée te diront quand on aura besoin de toi.

Kankuro voulut protester, mais Hidan le frappa, le faisant tomber à genoux.

- Je sais que tu as voulu t'éloigner de tout ça, les histoires louches, les soirées glauques, l'argent sale, la police à éviter...

Itachi sourit. Pein décrivait la vie qu'ils menaient comme si de rien n'était.

- Seulement vois-tu, une fois qu'on entre dans ce monde, il est presqu'impossible d'en sortir. Et toi, tu as carrément brulé les étapes. Tu ne veux plus être mêlé à nos affaires ? Et bien rembourse-nous.

Pein ouvrit le sac qu'avait emmené Sasuke auparavant, plongea sa main dedans et en sortit un sachet rempli d'une fine poudre blanche. Il se leva, s'approcha de Kankuro, se baissa vers lui et le tendit le sachet, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

- Tu as une semaine pour vendre tout ça. Histoire que tu te remettes dans le bain.

Kankuro s'empara du sac en plastique, livide. Il soutint le regard de Pein, avant de se relever, l'air meurtri.

- Eh oui mon petit. susurra Hidan, pendant que Pein retournait s'asseoir.

Kankuro tourna les talons et se rendit en direction des escaliers, escortés par Kazuzu et Konan.

- Toi qui voulais nous quitter...

Il grimpa la première marche, Kazuzu le bouscula afin qu'il monte plus vite. Dans la pénombre, Sasuke regardait la scène, stupéfait. Itachi lui jeta un regard, vide d'émotion.

- Te voilà à nouveau dealer!

Hidan éclata de rire, sous le regard blasé de ses collègues.

* * *

Sakura jeta un regard aux jeunes autour d'elle. Temari, complètement faite, serrait Neji dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait lui aussi un peu trop bu, ce qui avait étonné Sakura, mais il tentait cependant d'échapper à l'étreinte de la blonde.

Tenten et Naruto, l'un en face de l'autre, grattait frénétiquement leur guitare, allant de fausse notes en fausses notes. Lee, au centre, dansait frénétiquement. Un peu à l'écart, Hinata, sobre comme Sakura, semblait gênée.

Elle commençait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, lorsque Tenten se leva brusquement.

- Mes chers amis ! Naruto et moi sommes désormais assez bourrés pour faire THE DUO OF THE NIGHT !

- Yeaaaaaah ! beuglèrent Temari et Naruto, sous le regard stupéfait de Sakura.

" En fait, l'alcool ça rend vraiment con." songea-t-elle, avant de se féliciter d'avoir arrêté de boire.

- Naru-naru ? lança Tenten au blond. ARE YOU READYYYYY ?

- YES Tenten !

Et soudain, les cris, les rires, les fausses notes... tout s'arrêta. Tenten et Naruto se lancèrent dans une improvisation mélodieuse, douce. Temari agitait sa tête de droite à gauche, en rythme avec la musique. Hinata sourit, puis accepta le verre que lui tendait Temari, sous les yeux effarés de Sakura. Neji se leva et se laissa tomber à coté de Sakura.

- Hinata est la personne la plus timide qui soit. expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de Sakura afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre. Mais lorsqu'elle a bu, on ne l'arrête plus. C'est pour ça que Temari adore la bourrer. C'est en général difficile, mais dès que Naruto joue, va savoir pourquoi, ma cousine fait tout ce qu'on lui demande.

C'était vrai qu'elle le dévorait des yeux, le petit Naruto. Sakura commençait à se poser des questions, lorsque se fut Lee qui s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Tu ne bois pas, toi ? Tu es raisonnable, c'est bien, l'alcool c'est mal !

- Tu peux parler. ricana Sakura.

- Faut pas boire, ça fane la fleur de la jeunesse... Tiens, BOIS !ordonna soudainement Lee en tendait son verre à Sakura.

- T'as pas l'impression de te contredire ?

- Je suis un être si compleeeeexe ! fit Lee, avant de se taire.

La musique de Naruto et Tenten montait en puissance. Temari tapa dans les mains, ravie. Sakura laissa les notes entrer en elle, la pénétrer. La musique, c'était la seule et unique chose qui la faisait vibrer à présent. Les fêtes, l'alcool, tout le reste, ça n'avait plus d'importance, il ne lui restait plus que ça.

La musique.

Et puis soudain, les fausses notes reprirent, et les fous rires aussitôt. Instant magique brisé.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Hinata venait de finir son verre, et Temari lui en resservait un. Naruto regarda sa montre, avant de se mettre à hurler.

- Y'a quoi ? demanda Temari. T'as oublié de prendre ta pilule ?

- Ma quoi ? demanda Naruto.

- Laisse tomber, c'était une blague à la Temari. soupira Neji.

- Blague à Temari, blague à Temariiiii !

- Lee, ta gueule.

- J'ai oublié mon plat de ramens dans le micro-ooooonde ! hurla Naruto en s'enfuyant de la chambre.

- Il l'a pas mis y'a genre une heure, avant de venir? demanda Temari en désignant l'heure sur son natel.

- 23h45... J'sais pas, ai plus la notion du temps. fit Tenten en haussant les épaules.

- Après une heure, ça risque d'être un tout petit peu froid. sourit Sakura.

- Yes, de l'ironie comme moi, c'est bon ça ! s'exclama Temari, qui était décidément plus sympathique en état d'ivresse.

* * *

Pein avait des doutes quant à la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder, il le savait. Après qu'il ait parlé à son frère, ce dernier lui avait fait promettre pour la énième fois de ne jamais rien répéter à personne, et lui avais adressé des menaces qui auraient fait frémir n'importe quel autre adolescent non habitué à cet univers.

Mais Sasuke l'était lui. Il baignait dedans depuis des années. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts, en fait. L'argent sale de son frère avait servi a financer ses études dans un lycée privé, mais lorsque le proviseur avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur la provenance de l'argent, il avait renvoyé Sasuke. Il n'avait pas poussé plus loin, puisque la découverte d'un élève subventionné par l'argent issu du trafic de drogue aurait taché la réputation de son école.

Pendant les vacances d'été de ces précédentes années, il avait parfois aidé son frère lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Faire la facteur, le livreur, le cuisinier parfois même. La seule chose que son frère lui avait épargné, c'était le boulot qu'il lui était confié à lui, et dans lequel il excellait : trouver de nouveaux clients.

Sasuke n'avait jamais rien dit. Après tout, sans cet argent ils seraient à la rue. C'était la vie de son frère, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'en était pas à une horreur prêt dans sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qui voyaient leurs vies détruites par ses saletés. Par la faute de son grand frère. La seule personne au monde pour laquelle Sasuke ressentait de l'amour.

La seule personne qui lui restait.

Sasuke entra dans la salle de bain, priant pour que son taré de voisin n'y soit pas. Il se lava les mains, comme si le fait d'avoir touché à un sac rempli de drogue l'avait contaminé. Malheureusement ( ou heureusement ) pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond de la chambre voisine. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, avant de beugler son nom.

" Okay, alors lui, il est peté."

- Tu fais quoiiii ici ?

- J'sais pas, j'me lave les mains peut-être.

- Ooooh moi aussi j'voulais l'faire ! Elles collent mes mains, sais pas pour...quoi.

Il avait du mal à s'exprimer, c'était ridicule. Naruto passa ses mains sous l'eau, et une forte odeur de vodka emplit les narines de Sasuke.

- C'est sûr que si tu te fous de la vodka sur les mains, ça colle... ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, l'air stupéfait, avant d'applaudir, éclaboussant au passage Sasuke.

- T'as souri mec ! SOU-RI ! Pas comme les souris, les animaux qu'il mangent la chats là. Nan, souris, comme SMILE en angblais... Putain, c'est dur ce mot. An-glais.

- Tu dis de la merde.

- Bah alors faut que je m'essuie ma bouche avec du papier toilette alors ! Ahahahahaah, j'suis trop droooole.

- Je trouve pas nan.

- Dis, tu fais quoi maintenant ?

- Vais me coucher.

- QUUUUUOOOI ? Un ven...dre... putain c'est trop dur à diiiire !

- Vendredi soir ?

- Merci. Donc, tu vas pas dormiiiir !

- Bah oui.

- Bah nan.

- Tu vas pas décider pour moi non ? s'impatienta Sasuke.

- OUI !

Et avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot, le blond lui enserrait le bras et l'entrainait avec lui. Sasuke voulut résister, s'accrocha même à la porte, avant de réaliser à quel point il avait l'air stupide.

" C'est qu'il a de la force le con !"

- VIIIIEEEEEENS ! On a de la guitare, c'est cool !

Sasuke soupira, résigné. Il lacha la porte et laissa le blond l'entrainer. Au pire, il n'aurait qu'à s'enfuir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion...

* * *

- Bon bah, j'te dis au week-end prochain ?

Ino enfila son haut et jeta un regard malicieux à Kiba qui la fixait, l'air amusé. Il s'était déjà rhabillé.

- Ça te manquait, hein. murmura-t-elle.

- Pas autant qu'à toi.

- Tu sais, un jour j'vais me trouver un copain, un vrai.

- Et ?

- Et ce jour là, j'serai plus là pour combler tes pulsions.

Kiba s'approcha de la blonde, plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu trouves quelqu'un qui veuille de toi.

- Ça viendra. sourit Ino, avant de se dégager de l'emprise du brun. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et désigna la sortie à celui avec qui elle venait de coucher. Il s'avança, toujours aussi souriant, et, juste avant de passer la porte, se retourna vers elle.

- Tu sais Ino, t'es pas la seule fille sur cette Terre. Le jour où t'auras un copain, moi j'aurai le choix parmi une centaine de filles. Ça sera facile de te remplacer.

- C'est ce que tu dis.

- Oublie pas notre marché !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel et ferma la porte derrière lui. Après tout, il connaissait le chemin, il pourrait très bien sortir de chez elle tout seul.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ça faisait des années que ça durait. Kiba et elle, se défiant, se cherchant, se retrouvant... La gamine naïve qu'elle était encore il y avait un ou deux ans s'était laissée avoir par lui, croyant que le fait de coucher avec lui signifiait qu'ils étaient un couple. La chute avait été rude, et depuis, elle avait appris à ne plus s'attacher à lui... Même si ni elle, ni lui ne pouvaient se passer de leurs parties de jambes en l'air. C'était leur drogue, à laquelle ils s'étaient habitués au fil du temps, et de laquelle ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer à présent. Elle avait beau lutter, elle en était incapable, et ça la répugnait de réaliser à quel point elle était dépendante de sa dose de cul avec Kiba.

" Tant que je fais plus ça au lycée, tout va bien..."

Ino n'aurait su définir exactement pourquoi Temari la détestait. Elle l'avait certes un jour insulté sur internet, mais comment quelques " salope" avaient pu déboucher sur une telle guerre ?  
Quoi qu'il en fut, la troisième année avait désormais décidé d'être plus discrète. L'image de pétasse que lui avait collé Temari devait disparaitre, elle n'en pouvait plus de ces commentaires dans son dos... même si elle savait que certains étaient justifiés.

Finis les coups dans les toilettes, les amies-chien-chien fringuées comme des prostituées, et tout ce qui avait fait sa réputation. Si elle ne pouvait changer son caractère totalement, elle pouvait au moins tenter de changer l'avis que les gens avaient d'elle. Dire qu'elle était passée de fille populaire à presque "sans-amis"...

Kiba avait conscience de sa chute. Et il n'était pas le seul.

" Fini de me laisser faire Temari. J'ai mal joué l'année dernière, mais là..."

La contre-attaque, les insultes, faire la victime... rien de tout cela n'avait marché. La seule chose qu'elle était parvenue à faire, c'était de lui coller ce surnom de " The Bitch" qui au final  
avait plus plu à Temari qu'autre chose. Finalement, en fin d'année, elle s'était même mise à ne rien répondre. Elle se laissait faire, acceptant de voir ses amies s'éloigner d'elle lentement.  
Mais Ino savait que ce qui agaçait et motivait encore plus Temari que lorsqu'elle l'attaquait elle, s'était lorsqu'elle s'en prenait aux gens qu'elle appréciait. Insulter Lee, critiquer Tenten dans son dos, et pire, s'en prendre à sa famille... sans parler de son attitude de pouf qui avait le don de mettre la quatrième hors d'elle. A présent, Ino l'avait comprise, si bien qu'elle allait tout arrêter.

Non pas qu'elle s'avouait vaincue, loin de là.

Car si aucune de ses anciennes techniques n'avaient marché, celle qu'elle était en train de mettre au point avait toutes les chances de fonctionner.

" L'attaque, ça ne marche pas. "

L'attaque frontale, non. Mais celle, cachée, dissimulée...

" J'ai perdu mes amis à cause d'elle..."

Alors pourquoi pas lui faire perdre les siens ?

Hinata et Sakura étaient pour cela des proies de choix. La première, trainant parfois avec elle, et surtout, cousine de Neji Hyuuga, le meilleur ami de Tenten et donc, automatiquement proche de Temari, était si infulençable qu'il serait extrêmement facile pour Ino de l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait.

Sakura elle, était nouvelle, avait besoin de quelqu'un pour ne pas être seule. Elle semblait avoir un caractère assez fort, et elle savait que si elle venait à se retrouver contre elle, ça ne serait pas bon pour elle. De plus, elle semblait s'être rapprochée de Shikamaru, ce qui était parfait.

Hinata lui permettrait de se rapprocher de Neji, puis de Tenten. Sakura, de remonter dans l'estime de Naruto, Shikamaru et finalement Lee.

Et puis, elle trouverait bien un moyen de s'en prendre à ses frères. Kiba avait longtemps été proche de Kankuro. Quant au petit nouveau, Gaara, Ino l'avait connu autrefois, lors d'un camp en été*. Il était seul, lui aussi, ce serait plus que facile de se le mettre dans la poche.

Et petit à petit, sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien,Temari verrait les gens autour d'elle se rapprocher de celle qu'elle détestait.

C'était le pire qu'elle pouvait lui infliger.

" Cette année sera celle de ma revanche, "The Bitch".

* * *

- Avant, j'étais à la pat... pat...pati...pa-ti-sse-rie ! Pfiouuu.

- C'est sûr que c'est dur à prononcer comme mot. soupira Sakura.

- Et donc, continua Naruto en l'ignorant, j'ai vu Chojiiiii. On a mangé, c'tait cool, hé hé hé.

- Comment i va ? demanda Lee en sautillant sur place.

- LA PATAAAATE !

- OH YEAH !

Sasuke jeta un regard aux autres. Tenten dormait à moitié, la tête posée sur les jambes d'Hinata. Cette dernière semblait elle aussi épuisée. Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru qu'une fille a l'air aussi pur puisse boire, et pourtant vu son regard vitreux il était évident qu'elle avait forcé sur la vodka. Neji somnolait à moitié, et Temari tentait de tirer quelques accords justes de la guitare de Tenten, agressant les oreilles du brun à chaque essai.

Enfin, Sakura observait Naruto et Lee, toujours aussi excités, l'air mi-blasé mi-amusé. Elle n'avait pas bu la moindre goutte, tout comme Sasuke qui avait même refusé la bière que Naruto lui avait tendu, persuadé qu'il y avait ajouté de la tequila ou quelque chose du genre.

Il n'avait tout de même pas envie de finir dans le même était que lui !

- Pourquoi t'es resté ? demanda soudainement Sakura.

Sasuke se retourna vers elle. Ils étaient assis à coté, sur le même pouf, depuis une ou deux heures. Il devait être 2h du matin, quelque chose dans le genre. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était resté aussi longtemps.

- T'as clairement l'air de te faire chier, alors c'est étonnant.

- Et toi, c'est pas le cas ? ricana Sasuke.

- Moi c'est différent...

- EH OH ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est seulement 1h45, pourquoi vous êtes tous déjà fatigués ?

- Je pense que c'est parce que c'est la rentrée. sourit Sakura. Tu sais, ils doivent être JUSTE un petit peu crevés.

- PFFFF, n'importe quoi. Dans cette chambre, on est JA-MAIS fatigués !

- EXACTEMENT ! beugla Lee dans son mégaphone, faisant sursauter Sasuke et Sakura.

- Leeeeee! siffla Temari. Tu vas réveiller les geeens !

- Oh mince ! fit Lee en plaquant sa main sur la bouche, l'air honteux.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. C'était un véritable spectacle que de les voir dans cet état. Depuis deux heures, ça n'arrêtait pas. Naruto hurlant n'importe quoi, Tenten jouant de la guitare et chantant, Hinata sortant quelques phrases sans aucun sens qui faisaient éclater de rire les autres, Neji qui tentait de paraitre sérieux et qui passait son temps à tomber, Temari insultant et/ou déclarant son amour à n'importe qui, et Sakura, riant ou soupirant devant la bande de bourrés.

Quant à lui, il n'aurait pu dire ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir au début, mais Naruto l'en avait empêché, et il s'était finalement résigné à rester. Sakura et lui, les deux seuls sobres de la soirée, avaient un peu discuté. Elle n'avait pas l'air si bête que ça, et le fait qu'elle n'ait rien bu l'avait assez impressionné. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander la raison de son " abstinence alcoolique".

- J'ai juste pas envie. mentit Sakura.

- Je crois pas nan ! s'incrusta Temari en s'asseyant entre les deux, bousculant au passage Sasuke. T'as vu comment tu nous regardes ? T'aimerais être coooomme nous!

- C'est sûr qu'être dans votre état, ça donne super envie.

Temari fusilla Sasuke du regard. Il crut reconnaitre dans ses yeux un regard qu'il avait déjà vu, mais il n'aurait su dire lequel.

- Toi t'as jamais bu de ta vie. assura-t-elle. Et tu comptes jamais boire.

- Jolie observation.

- L'alcool, ça la rend devin ! assura Naruto en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Sakura, qui l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin.

- Et toi, fit Temari en désignant Sakura, tu buvais énormément avant, et ça te manque.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et se leva, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Tenten. Sakura et Sasuke échangèrent un regard étonné, avant de se remettre à parler.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, ils se mirent à rentrer. Naruto et Lee s'en allèrent joyeusement, suivis d'Hinata et Neji, l'air ailleurs. Tenten décida de rester dormir là, expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre, et Temari dit qu'elle n'aimait pas laisser ses frères seuls chez elle.

- En plus Kankuro est chelou ces derniers jours...

Tenten et Sasuke tiquèrent en même temps. La première salua sa meilleure amie, l'air de rien, mais le deuxième crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

Kankuro ? L'homme qui devait tant d'argent à son frère et à ses " collègues", qui était réduit à devoir travailler pour eux afin de protéger sa famille... était le frère de Temari ?

Livide, le brun se leva, marmonna quelque chose avant de saluer Tenten et de sortir à son tour. Sakura le suivit, l'air inquiet.

- Eh, ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais dans la chambre à coté de...

- Oui, mais t'as pas l'air bien alors...

- T'inquiète pas, se força à sourire Sasuke, juste un peu crevé.

- Tu viens demain à la soirée Black&Red ?

- Gné ?  
- Ils en ont parlé quand t'étais pas encore là. C'est une soirée dans je sais pas quelle boite. Ils y vont tous, et j'y serai aussi.

- Et ?

- Bah ils seront tous morts. sourit Sakura. Et moi je serai sobre. Alors j'aurais besoin de la compagnie d'un mec en état de parler !

- Mais bien sûr.

- Allez, ça te fera pas de mal de sociabiliser un peu ! lança Sakura.

Sasuke voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais elle l'intérompit.

- Shikamaru sera notre taxi ! Il viendra me chercher en même temps que Naruto, Lee et Tenten, il habite juste à coté d'ici.

- S'il conduit, c'est qu'il boit pas.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, l'air agacé.

- Roooh, pas besoin de détruire mon unique argument !

- Désolé, mais j'aurais sûrement un truc demain.

Sakura afficha une mine déçue quelques secondes, avant de se ressaisir. Elle salua le noireau et retourna dans la chambre où se trouvait Tenten.

- Diiiis Sakura, t'en pincerais pas un peu pour the beautifull Sasuke ?

- Arrogant, froid et coincé. Très peu pour moi !** Bonne nuit Tenten, récupère bien !

- Good niiiiight !

* * *

_* Très important, retenez bien ! ^^_

_** Comment ça, on ressent les pensées de l'auteur dans ces paroles ? :O Niark niark. Les anti Sasu-Saku, ne vous réjouissez pas. Et les pro Sasu-saku, ne vous réjouissez pas non plus. Héhéhéhé, vous allez vite apprendre que si pour l'humour je donner volontier, en matière d'amour je suis radine et sadique. _

_Ouuuiiiii on voit un peu plus Sasuke, youpi ! ... Erk. _

_Bref, j'ai décidé de lui donner un rôle assez intéressant, vous verrez. Quant à Kankuro, autant dire que ce personnage que peu de personnes mettent en avant et un des rares qui m'intéresse encore dans Naruto. Je le fous toujours dans la merde dans mes fics, allez savoir pourquoi 3Quant à Ino, elle passe pour une petasse, mais en réalité je commence à m'attacher à elle, pasque MOI je sais qui elle est vraiment mouahahah. Pareil pour Temari. Et Kiba on en parle même pas, vous avez du comprendre que j'adore ce personnage ( enfin plutôt ce que j'en ai fait ^^')  
_

_Pour ceux qui auraient un problème avec la présence de l'alcool et de la drogue dans ma fic, sachez que vous étiez prévenus avant la lecture, et que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là. N'oubliez que la fic s'appele " No limits" et que le but de cette fic est de montrer qu'au fond, il y en a une de limite, et qu'ils vont tous finir par le découvrir. Ouaaaais ma fic a un but préventif, vous y croyez ça ? Moi qui voulait juste faire un truc léger, ahlala. _

_Ah et, grande hésitation : est-ce que je fais du yaoi et/ou du yuri ? Si c'est le cas, ce sera UN seul couple ( d'où vous voyez des écoles où comme par hasard ils sont tous homos, hein ?) et sachez que je me fous un peu de ces histoire de uke ou de j'sais pas quoi. Le problème est que je voirais mal comment caser ça dans l'histoire sans que ça devienne finalement une simple fic yaoi inoriginale =/_

_BREF, je parle trop ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant, je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes et vous souhaite une très bonne soirée/journée/matinée/nuit ! Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews motiiiiivent ;D 3 _


	7. Chapter 7

_Ouaaaaah j'suis tellement désolée, ce chapitre est écrit depuis des mois en plus, mais j'avais plus d'internet Il est long alors je suis pardonnée ? :D_

_Alors, nous voilà arrivés à la fameuse soirée " black&red" qui promet de remuer uhuh... Accrochez-vous les amis, beaucoup de choses vont changer après ce chapitre ! ;)_

_( Petit message à part : j'ai été tout simplement bouleversée par ce qui est arrivé au Japon. Comme ça fait un peu de temps, on en parle déjà moins... alors qu'eux là-bas galèrent encore ! Alors n'hésitez pas à envoyer des dons, ou à organiser des collectes dans vos écoles, c'est ce qu'on va faire dans la mienne. Et tant qu'on y est, une pensée pour toutes les horreurs qui se passent en Lybie, mais aussi un peu partout dans le monde... C'est fou, quand je regarde les infos, j'ai l'impression que le monde pète un cable... Mais faut garder espoir, perso je prie pour que tout s'améliore... même si je n'ai aucune Dieu à prier. Voilà, c'est le petit message peace&love de l'auteur U.U Sachez juste qu'avec tout ça, les chapitres suivants risquent d'être assez noirs, j'avais pas trop le moral, désolé ) _

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! :D_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent au monde de Naruto, sauf celui qui fait son apparition à la fin._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Tequila, souvenirs et retour.  
**

- SHIKAMARUUUUUU ! Si tu te lèves pas, je t'arrache les yeux, puis les bras, puis les coui...

- AAAH NAN PAS CA !

Shikaku Nara rit doucement. Confortablement installé dans son canapé, il buvait son café tout en écoutant l'habituel raffut matinal qui lui parvenait de la chambre de son fils unique.

- Ma femme est vraiment tarée... murmura-t-il pour lui.

- TA FEMME EST JUSTE DERRIÈRE TOI !

Shikaku manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Son café se renversa sur le sol, et il courut chercher la serpillère, sachant très bien que s'il ne nettoyait pas immédiatement le parquet, sa femme adorée la réduirait en bouillie.

Au même instant, son fils débarqua dans le salon, la main sur l'entre-jambe. Il jeta un regard effrayé à sa mère, comme si elle s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui afin de lui sectionner les bijoux de famille.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi je dois me lever tôt un SAMEDI.

- Tu appelles ça tôt ? C'est déjà 9 heures !

- Justement...

- Mais Shikamaru, je fais ça pour ton bien ! expliqua la femme de Shikaku Nara en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de son mari. C'est pour ne pas dérégler ton système biologique, car dans " Mère Actuelle" ils conseillent de ne pas laisser trop dormir son enfant, car sinon...

- Là est le problème : j'suis plus un enfant.

- Tant que tu logeras chez moi tu le seras !

- Chérie ? tenta Shikaku Nara, la serpillère à la main. C'est plutôt chez " nous" non ?

Le regard noir de sa femme lui indiqua qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Papa, t'es vraiment soumis comme mec.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père ! Shikaku, dis quelque chose !

- Euh, bah, beuh.

- Intéressant. opina Shikamaru. Merci papa.

- Rooooh. râla ce dernier.

- Shikamaru, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner !

- Je mange pas le matin !

- Viens où je te gave avec un entonnoir !

- Même pas peur.

- Viens où je t'arrache les minuscules machins qui entourent ta quéquette !

- J'arriiiiiive !

* * *

- J'ai mal à la tête. râla Naruto au téléphone.

- Moi j'ai mal à la b... commença Kiba.

- Je veux pas savoir ! le coupa Naruto.

- T'es jalouuuux !

- Ino c'est pas mon genre.

- Dans ton cas, tu te contenterais de n'importe qui. ricana Kiba.

- Continue et je raccroche !

- Ah ah pleure pas, promis, cette année je vais t'aider à plus être puceau !

- Je t'ai pas appelé pour parler de ça !

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda Kiba, soudainement désintéressé.

- Hier soir, j'ai pris une énoooorme mine.

- Naaaaan, sérieux!

- Mais laisse moi finir bordel ! Y'avait la nouvelle là, Sakura.

- La miss aux cheveux roses canon ?

- Yep. Et ben j'sais pas si c'est pasque j'étais mort mais... j'la trouve pas mal.

- Oulaaaah, Naruto a des pulsions !

- Kiba, je la trouve pas mal, ça veut pas dire " je veux la baiser" !

- C'est tout comme.

- T'es chiant ! On peut rien te dire sans que tu ramènes tout au cul.

- Bah tu veux en parler à qui? Shikamaru s'endormirait, et Lee râlerait pasqu'il veut que tu deviennes homo.

- Il veut qu'on devienne TOUS homos.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. rit Kiba. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour cette Sakura ?

- Que t'évites de te la taper, déjà.

- Oooh...

- Et pis, tu couches avec Ino, qui est pote avec elle, alors...

- Ino ne fera jamais rien pour vous mettre ensemble, tu sais.

- Baaah, tu veux pas lui parler un peu de...

- Règle numéro 1 : Ne jamais faire confiance à une blonde super canon en pleine guerre contre une autre blonde super canon. Tout peut se transformer en arme dans ses mains.

- Comment pourrait-elle utiliser le fait que j'sois attiré par Sakura contre Temari ?

- Cherche pas, j'te dis, n'importe quoi peut leur servir à ces filles, elles sont tarées !

- Beuh...

- Par contre, ce soir elle vient ?

- Yep !

- Paaarfait ! Tu la bourres, et le tour est joué !

- Elle boit pas...

Silence au bout du fil. Naruto soupira.

- Elle est humaine ? demanda Kiba.

- Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de boire !

- Ah ah et c'est toi qui dit ça, monsieur j'ai une migraine de lendemain de soirée alcoolisée !

- J'peux la séduire d'une autre façon...

- " Séduire", c'est quoi ce mot? On dit " emballer", au pire.

- Kiba !

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Bon, la danse ça chauffe les esprits, et ce soir ça promet d'être calieeeente, donc...

- Suffit que je danse avec elle ?

- T'es vraiment pas doué hein. Écoute, on verra ce soir, si tu veux je vais essayer de t'aider. Mais là maintenant, y'a ma mère qui est en train de gueuler que j'dois venir manger.

- A 2 heures de l'après-midi ?

- Cherche pas, ma mère et ma soeur reviennent d'un voyage en Espagne, elles sont encore au rythme de là-bas. Putain, tu sais que même mes chiens ont bronzé ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. rit Naruto. Allez, va manger, ta mère peut être encore plus cruelle que celle de Shikamaru quand elle veut.

- Un jour on les fera se rencontrer, ça sera juste énorme !

- Tu m'étonnes. A ce soir !

- Vous y allez à quelle heure ?

- Shikamaru nous prend vers 23h.

- Rdv là-bas à 23h15 alors !

* * *

- Tu sors ce soir ? demanda Kankuro à sa soeur.

Gaara leva la tête de son livre, l'air intéressé. Temari arrêta le robinet de la cuisine et cessa d'astiquer les assiettes quelques instants.

- Soirée Black&Red, yep.

- Fais attention à toi... marmonna le frère de Temari.

- Euh... okay. Et vous, vous sortez ?

- Les mecs avaient envie d'aller faire un tour dans un parking désert, histoire de fumer, boire, faire les cons, foutre la merde...

- Le trin-trin quotidien quoi, ricana Temari. Ce serait plutôt à toi de faire attention.

Elle avait essayé tant de fois d'éloigner son frère de la bande de délinquants avec qui il trainait, et avait tant de fois échoué, qu'elle avait finalement renoncé. Cependant, elle comptait bien rattraper le coup avec son plus jeune frère.

- Et toi Gaara ? Tu sors ?

- Non...

- Tu veux qu'il sorte avec qui... marmonna Kankuro.

Temari le fusilla du regard, avant de proposer à son plus jeune frère de l'accompagner.

- Nan merci. J'aime pas danser. Et en boîte, y'a pleins de dealers...

Kankuro et Temari échangèrent un regard gêné.

- T'as raison. Tu veux que j'te prépare un truc à manger ?

- Çà ira merci, y'a des chips et des biscuits, ça me suffit.

- Sûr ? j'peux te faire des pâtes, ou du hachi-parmentier, ou des sushis ? Tu veux des sushis ?

- Nan je veux des chips.

- Les chips, c'est mauvais pour la santé, ça fait grossir et...

Temari s'interrompit, effrayée par le regard noir de son frère. Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à sa vaisselle.

Au même instant, Kankuro reçut un sms d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

" Ce soir y'a une soirée dans une boite connue. Black&Red. On a personne pour aller là-bas. Passe prendre la marchandise au Tenshi à minuit."

Kankuro se figea. Il jeta un regard alarmé à sa sœur.

- Changement de programme... marmonna-t-il. J'vais à la même soirée que toi.

Temari se retourna, surprise.

- Sérieux ? Depuis quand tes amis veulent aller danser ?

- Bah, après la délinquance, ils se sont dit que la danse ça pouvait être cool comme nouvelle passion.

- Tu promets de pas tuer les mecs avec qui je danserai ?

- Pas'que madame a prévu de danser avec des...

- Et plus que ça encore !

Gaara sembla tressaillir sur son fauteuil. Kankuro lui, fronça les sourcils.

- Si je vois un mec te toucher, je le bute.

- Et si tu bute LES mecs qui me toucheront ce soir, je TE bute.

- Ça promet votre soirée. sourit Gaara.

Kankuro et Temari lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

- Quoi, vous m'avez jamais vu parler ?

Et le roux retourna dans son mutisme, sous le regard médusé de son frère et de sa sœur.

* * *

- Ce soir Neji, tu te lâches !

Neji soupira au bout du combiné. Sa meilleure amie tentait depuis des années de le convaincre de se " lâcher", et depuis des années il l'écoutait, incapable de lui répondre que jamais il ne serait le mec " cool" qu'elle voulait qu'il soit.

- Ouais, j'vais me bourrer la tronche, sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, coucher dans les chiottes, et tiens, pourquoi me taper un mec!

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ça... marmonna Tenten.

- NON je ne refoule pas mon homosexualité ,arrête avec ça !

- J'ai rien dit ! rit Tenten.

* * *

- LETS'GO TO THE PARTYYYYY !

- Yeah ,yeah, yeah !

- Tenten, Naruto ,j'vous en supplie.

Sakura lança un regard amusé à Shikamaru, qui semblait souffrir. La voiture démarra, et le Nara ordonna à ses amis de ne pas le déconcentrer pendant qu'il conduisait.

- T'es pas drôle Shika ! râla Naruto en brandissant une bouteille rempli d'un liquide orangé.

- Le mec pas drôle, c'est ton chauffeur, alors si tu continues ta soirée t'y vas à pied et je rentre chez moi !

- T'en serais pas capable, ricana Tenten. T'as une occasion de voir Temari, tu vas pas refuser !

Shikamaru freina violemment, manquant de rentrer dans la voiture d'en face. Il grogna quelque chose et Sakura interrogea Tenten du regard.

- Disons que ça va faire un moment que les deux se tournent autour, mais personne ne le sait.

- Shikamaru et Temari ? manqua de s'étouffer Sakura.

- Étonnant hein. s'incrusta Naruto. Ils se ressemblent tellement pas !

- J'vous entends bande de blaireaux !

- IL VOUS ENTEEEEND ! répéta Lee dans son mégaphone.

Ce dernier fut bientôt confisqué par Tenten, ce qui fit fondre en larmes Lee.

- Dis-moi... le thème de la soirée, c'était pas " black&red" ? demanda Sakura en examinant Lee.

- Peu importe le thème ! Le vert est la couleur de la nature, de la fleur de la jeunesse ! Jamais je ne changerai !

- Euh... okay.

De toutes manières, Sakura savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le juger. Ils sortaient de l'été, il faisait encore chaud, et pourtant elle portait un pantalon en cuir. Tenten portait un short rouge et un haut à paillete noir, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la boite, Sakura put bientôt réaliser que toutes les filles étaient en jupes ou robes. Même Temari, qui au collège ne jurait que par les shorts et les jeans, portait une sublime robe noire et rouge qui dévoilait ses longues jambes bronzées. Hinata qui arriva plus tard, était elle aussi en robe, et Ino qui arriva avec Kiba était elle aussi vêtue de façon à ce qu'on voit le plus possible ses jambes. Lorsque Temari la vit, elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à ses amis de la suivre. Neji laissa Hinata malgré lui, forcé par Tenten d'avancer. Naruto, Lee et Shikamaru saluèrent Kiba, et Ino rejoint Sakura et Hinata, avant de jeter un regard aux vêtements de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses.

- Ils te laisseront jamais entrer en pantalon. déclara-t-elle. On est pas encore en hiver, ils refoulent toutes les filles trop habillées dans cette boite.

- J'suis dans le thème ! râla Sakura en désignant Lee.

- Bah vous serez deux à être refoulés ! fit Kiba en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la boite.

Comme prévu, Lee et Sakua se firent arrêter. Ino soupira et intervint, promettant à un des videur qu'elle le verrait plus tard s'il les laissait passer. L'homme examina la fille, puis désigna Sakura, et Ino approuva. Finalement, il les laissa passer, étonnant son collège.

- Joli ! chuchota Kiba à Ino.

- Faut pas qu'on recroise ce mec de la soirée, sinan il va vouloir me sauter ET sauter Sakura.

Kiba éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la caisse, où il paya son entrée, suivi des autres. Finalement, tous entrèrent dans la boite. La musique assourdit Sakura, et l'obscurité l'aveugla quelques instants. Ino s'empara de sa main et l'entraina avec elle. Sakura réalisa alors que son amie était ivre ; elle avait du boire avec Kiba avant la soirée. Dans la voiture, Lee, Tenten et Naruto avaient eux aussi bu, et elle repéra Hinata qui se dirigerait vers le bar, trainée par Naruto et Tenten qui les avait rejoint. Elle aperçut Temari au loin, se frottant contre un inconnu. Sakura secoua la tête. Ino l'abandonna soudainement, pour finir dans les bras d'un autre mec. Elle resta plantée là, toute seule, se demandant ce qu'elle foutait au milieu de cette foule d'ivrognes aux hormones en ébulition.

A ce moment là, un homme s'empara de sa main. Elle se retourna et reconnut avec surprise Shikamaru qui lui cria qu'il préférait rester avec la seule personne sobre de la soirée. Sakura rit et entreprit de danser avec lui, mais il était clair qu'il était incapable de bouger correctement son corps. Elle rit à nouveau, et ils finirent par s'éloigner de la musique, afin de parler un moment. Finalement, elle décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Il l'accompagna, mais ils furent désespérés de voir à quel point un simple coca pouvait être cher. Alors qu'ils retournaient s'asseoir, une main s'empara du bras de Sakura et l'entraina. Elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un jeune homme assez grand, brun. Il se frotta contre elle avec tant d'envie qu'elle en eut presque peur. Et puis, soudain, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ce simple geste raviva en elle tant de souvenir qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait perdre la tête. La musique, les cris, les corps qui se frottent, se déhanchent, l'odeur d'alcool, de clope et de transpiration, les lumières qui transpercent l'obscurité, les mains d'un inconnu...

Londres. Les fêtes à l'anglaise. L'ambiance de dingue, les fous rires, ses anciens amis, les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Être bourrée, ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à s'amuser.

Et puis, les comas éthylique, les bagarres, les jalousies, les seringues dans les toilettes, les viols...

Sakura se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme et s'enfuit.

Une fois dehors, à l'espace fumeur, elle chercha un endroit où elle pourrait s'asseoir. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière elle. Autour d'elle, les fumeurs l'observaient comme si elle était complétement dingue. Ils durent penser qu'elle était bourrée, comme eux, et l'appelèrent. Elle les ignora et ferma les souvenirs bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Elle aurait souhaité les chasser définitivement, que tout s'arrête. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser à présent, c'était bien sa vie passée à Londres.

- Bah, tu fois quoi par terre ?

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Temari se tenait, penchée au dessus d'elle, un verre à la main.

- Je...

- T'as bu finalement ?

- Nan, me sentais pas bien.

Temari sembla déçue. Elle tendit la main à Sakura qui se releva.

- Et toi alors, tu fais quoi ici ? Tu devrais pas être en train de coller tes seins contre un mec aussi pété que toi ?

- Bof, sont pas terribles les gars ce soir. grogna Temari avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool. Et pis on m'a dit que Shikamaru était là.

- Là ? C'est à dire à la soirée, ou au coin fumeur ?

- Les deux. Tu sais que mon frère vient ce soir ? Si tu le vois, dis-moi, faut pas qu'il me voit avec un mec, sinan il commet un meurtre !

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. C'était fou à quel point Temari pouvait changer de caractère une fois ivre. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lorsque la blonde s'empara de son bras, l'air soudainement sérieux.

- Comment ça s'fait que t'as pu rentrer avec un pantalon ?

- Ino m'a aidé...

- Ino... bien sûr.

Sakura tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de Temari, mais cette dernière semblait décidée à la garder avec elle.

- Tu fumes ?

- Non.

- Tu bois pas nan plus, hein ?

- Non plus.

- Tu fais l'amour avec des inconnus ?

- Mais nan ! C'est quoi ces ques...

- Tu mens. fit simplement Temari.

- Bien sûr que non !

- T'as une gueule de fumeuse, de buveuse, de baiseuse. T'as une gueule de fetarde. Ça se lit dans tes yeux.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Cette façon de te maquiller, ces cheveux, ce look de " rebelle" comme dit Tenten...

- Tenten dit que je m'habille comme...

- Tout ça, l'intérompit Temari, ce sont les reste de celle que tu étais avant.

- T'es complètement tarée.

- Nan, quand j'ai bu, j'suis devin! assura Temari, l'air très sûre d'elle.

Sakura se retint de rire, mais la suite des paroles de la blonde la firent immédiatement changer d'attitude.

- T'as dit que tu venais de Londres... Là-bas, ça devait être la débauche, hein. Comment ça se fait que t'es venue ici, sans tes parents, en plein milieu de ta scolarité ? Tu parles bien japonais, mais c'est l'anglais qui est dans ton cœur. T'aimerais être encore là-bas, dans ton pays, mais t'y es plus. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Ma vie te regarde pas !

- T'as fait des conneries. Et maintenant, t'as décidé de te calmer. De plus rien foutre. Fini l'alcool, la fête, et peut-être même la drogue. T'en as déjà pris ? Ouais, ça se voit, t'as tout testé là-bas. Skins-party, je suppose.

Temari semblait ne plus être la même. Elle parlait vite et fort, si bien qu'autour d'eux quelques fumeurs s'étaient retournés.

- La baise aussi, ça te connait, hein. T'as déjà testé les trucs entre filles ? J'suis sûre que oui.

- Bordel mais arrête !

- Si ça t'énerve, c'est que ce que je dis est vrai.

- Nan tu dis n'importe quoi ! Fous-moi la paix !

- Tu veux changer Sakura ! Arrêter tout ça. Mais ça se voit que t'en crèves d'envie de prendre se verre de ma main, et de te l'enfiler cul sec. Ça se voit que tu crèves d'envie d'être à nouveau pétée.

- J'ai pas besoin d'alcool pour être heureuse, pff.

- Pas besoin d'alcool, nan. Besoin de faire ce que tu veux, oui. Et ce que tu veux, c'est être aussi morte que nous. C'est t'éclater comme avant à Londres. Faire la conne, flirter, faire ce que tu n'oserais jamais faire en étant sobre, tout ça en sachant que de toutes façons, demain t'auras tout oublié. Être à nouveau libre. Tu pourras résister autant que tu voudras, tu sais très bien que tu feras que repousser le jour où tu céderas. On est jeunes. Mais on va plus l'être très longtemps. C'est maintenant ou jamais qu'on peut profiter.

Temari tendit son verre à Sakura. Elle jeta un regard au liquide orangé et, sans réfléchir, s'empara du gobelet. Elle avala son contenu sous le regard satisfait de la blonde, qui lui ordonna d'aller s'acheter un autre verre.

- Et un autre, et encore un autre, et autant qu'il en faudra jusqu'à ce que tu sois pétée.

- Tu réalises ce que t'en en train de me faire faire ? regretta soudainement Sakura.

- Ouais. Je te fais vivre. Vivre à fond, à nouveau.

* * *

- Ouaouw, quelle descente Hinata ! s'exclama Naruto, l'air impressionné.

- Elle boit encore plus vite que moi ! s'étonna Tenten, presque l'air dégouté.

- A force de passer des soirées avec vous... sourit Hinata.

- Regardez ! ordonna soudainement Naruto.

Un peu plus loin, Lee dansait au centre de plusieurs filles. Il leur apprenait visiblement la valse. Naruto soupira et Tenten déclara qu'elle allait expliquer à l'abruti en vert qu'en dansant comme ça il était plus pitoyable qu'autre chose. Hinata lança un regard gêné à Naruto. Elle n'aimait pas être seule avec lui, elle ne savait jamais quoi lui dire.

- Bon bah, on va danser ! décida Naruto.

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'entrainait avec elle. Il se colla à elle, et elle sentit son corps remuer au son de la house contre elle. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais fit de son mieux pour rester consciente. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes, oh !

Et puis, soudain, elle se retrouva seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, étonnée. Lee dansait avec un adolescent, et Tenten était introuvable. Naruto, enfin, était retourné au bar, où il discutait avec Sakura. Hinata voulut les rejoindre, ignorant le sentiment de honte qui lui serrait le ventre, mais deux hommes la prirent en sandwich, se trémoussant contre elle.

Au bar, Naruto observait Sakura, stupéfait. Elle venait de s'enfiler son deuxième shot, l'air déterminé.

- Euh... t'es pas censée ne pas boire ?

- Les choses changent. T'as pas de l'argent ? J'ai plus rien.

- Euh... Nan désolé, j'avais pas prévu de boire à l'intérieur, je bois toujours avant...

L'alcool ne faisait pas encore complètement effet sur Naruto. Il se connaissait bien, il savait qu'il fallait au moins une heure pour qu'il soit ivre. Il eut donc assez de conscience pour se souvenir des paroles de Kiba.

" Tu la bourres, et le tour est joué!"

Non, non, non. C'était une technique à la Kiba ça, c'était hors de question. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à...

- Bon tant pis, j'vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Laisser quelqu'un d'autre payer un verre à Sakura ? Et puis quoi encore !

- NAN ATTENDS ! J'ai donné mon argent à Kiba, je reviens! Tu m'attends hein ?

- Euh ouais...

- Sûr ? Ne bouge pas ! Ne-bouge-pas !

- J'ai compris ! s'exclama Sakura, alors que le blond s'était déjà enfui.

Ce dernier courut un peu partout dans la salle, bousculant les danseurs qui lui lançaient des regards mauvais, interrogeant tous ses amis s'ils avaient vu Kiba et/ou de l'argent. Finalement, il repéra son ami, collé à une jolie brune. Il les sépara sans ménagement et demanda à Kiba de quoi payer de l'alcool à Sakura. Ce dernier, complètement bourré, applaudit avant de lui tendre un billet de 50 francs.

- Euh... t'es taré ?

- Nan, bourré ! Allez, casse-toi avant que je me rende compte que j'viens de te donner... un BILLET DE 50 BALLES ?

Kiba voulut récupérer son argent, mais Naruto s'enfuit, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Incapable de traverser la foule dans son état, et, surtout de laisser tomber sa brune, Kiba renonça.

Naruto arriva au bar, et fut ravi de voir que Sakura y était encore. Il s'assit entre elle et un homme qui semblait vouloir lui parler, et commanda 5 shots de tequila, sous le regard stupéfait de Sakura.

- Ton but, c'est d'être bourrée ?

- Yep.

- Bah alors ça sera parfait.

- Tu me demandes pas pourquoi ?

Naruto la dévisagea, comme si elle était complètement folle.

- Un mec peut pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une femme. Je cherche jamais à savoir ce que vous pensez, pasque sinan j'serais pas sorti de l'auberge !

Sakura rit doucement, avant de boire le premier shot. Et puis le deuxième.

Le troiiiiisième.

Le quatrièèèèèèème !

EEEEET LE CIIIINQUIEEEEEEMEUH !

* * *

- Combien le gramme ?

Kankuro chuchota le prix. L'adolescent lui dit ce qu'il voulait, et Kankuro lui tendit un petit sachet rempli de poudre blanche. Il regarda le gamin s'éloigner, l'air ravi. Lui était dégouté. Dégouté d'être encore à l'origine d'un tel massacre. Autour de lui, des jeunes en noir et rouge fumaient, riaient, buvaient. La musique de l'intérieur semblait lointaine. Il lança un regard à un groupe de fumeurs, un peu isolés, et repéra de nouveaux clients qui se feraient certainement un plaisir de tester sa marchandise.

Et puis, soudainement, une gamine de 16 ans se mit devant lui, et lui demanda le prix. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle était parvenue à le repérer. Il l'examina quelques secondes. Elle avait l'air si jeune... Ses amis l'attendaient un peu plus loin, aussi gamins qu'elle. Certains ne devaient même pas avoir 16 ans et avaient certainement emprunté la carte d'identité d'un frère ou d'une sœur pour entrer. A la recherche de nouvelles expériences, ils ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde des conséquences que la première consommation de la saleté que vendait Kankuro pourrait avoir sur eux.

Kankuro baissa les yeux vers l'adolescente et secoua la tête.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Et il la laissa là.

Il était forcé à dealer, oui. Mais jamais il n'avait accepté de pourrir la vie de pauvres gamins.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, dans l'obscurité, Temari avait enfin trouvé Shikamaru. Ce dernier semblait ne pas l'avoir repéré, et fumait sa clope tranquillement, tout en fixant le ciel. Elle arriva par derrière, et sans qu'il eut le temps de réagir, s'empara de sa cigarette, avant de tirer une longue taffe. Elle expira la fumée sur le visage du Nara qui s'était retourné et qui la fixait avec étonnement.

- Je croyais que tu voulais plus fumer ? demanda-t-il, en récupérant son mégot.

- Je fume qu'en soirée, qu'est-ce que ça pourra bien me faire.

- Je sais pas, te rendre accro, comme moi.

- C'est certainement l'addiction la moins dangereuse qui soit. sourit Temari.

Elle s'appuya sur le mur à coté d'eux, sous le regard indéchiffrable de Shikamaru.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de l'addiction au chocolat? C'est moins dangereux pour la santé.

- Crise de foie. dit simplement Temari.

- L'addiction à la salade ?

- Qui est accro à la salade ?

- J'sais pas... les tortues ?

- T'as vu la tronche que ça a une tortue ? Vaut mieux être accro à la clope.

- T'es complètement tarée. soupira Shikamaru.

- C'est ça qui vous excite chez une fille. assura Temari.

- N'importe quoi.

- En tout cas, c'est ce qui t'excite chez moi.

Shikamaru ne se laissa pas décontenancer, et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi alors ? A quoi t'es accro ? A l'alcool ? A la torture de pauvre blonde innocente ? Aux soirées ? Au sexe ?

- Quelle image t'as de moi. sourit Temari. L'alcool, je pourrais très bien vivre sans. Ino n'est pas innocente du tout. Les soirées, c'est pas une addiction, c'est un mode de vie. Et le sexe, ça te regarde pas.

- Aucune addiction alors ? Allez, même toi tu as des faiblesses.

- " Même moi" ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une sur-femme ?

- Ça te plairait hein.

Temari afficha un sourire ravi et acquisa.

- En fait, ça se voit tellement que tu fais la dure pour cacher celle que tu es vraiment, que j'arrête pas de me demander qui est la vrai Temari.

Du ravissement, le sourire de Temari passa à l'arrogance.

- La vraie Temari ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu me connais très mal Nara.

- T'as couché avec Kiba ?

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, soudainement stupéfaite.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'sais pas, il l'a sous-entendu l'autre jour.

- Bah c'est pas un secret. C'est même à cause de ça qu'Ino m'a insulté sur internet. Ton copain s'en est jamais venté ? Coucher avec une deuxième année qui avait doublé, c'est quand même...

- Il a couché avec toi en première ?

- Ouais, et ? Jaloux ?

- T'aimerais, hein. sourit Shikamaru. C'est juste que ça m'étonne qu'il en ait pas parlé.

- Pas mal de gens en ont parlé. L'endormi que t'es devait sûrement pas écouter..

Il était vrai que les histoires de sexe de Kiba n'avaient jamais vraiment intéressé Shikamaru. Et s'il savait déjà plus ou moins qui était Temari, à l'époque, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ça m'étonne que t'aies couché avec lui.

- Ça casse l'image que t'as de moi ? ricana Temari. On s'est rencontrés en retenue, j'l'ai trouvé mignon. Il m'a allumé comme un fou, alors j'lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait.

- C'est mignon comme tout. On dirait presque du Ino.

- Arrête de me comparer à elle. Nous au moins, on l'a pas fait dans les chiottes du lycée. Bon, par contre, je dirais pas dans quelles chiottes c'était !

- Je veux vraiment pas savoir.

Temari éclata de rire. Shikamaru l'observa quelques secondes. Elle était complètement ivre, il savait le reconnaitre : elle changeait sans cesse d'attitude, de caractère, d'expression, comme si elle ne savait plus très bien quel masque porter.

- Tu te penses supérieure à Ino ? demanda-t-il.

- Supérieure ? Pas vraiment. Plus respectable en tout cas.

- Tu l'as vraiment détruite, tu sais. Je la connais depuis longtemps. Elle était pas comme ça avant.

- C'est Kiba qui a commencé à la changer. Et même avant elle commençait déjà à devenir la salope qu'elle est maintenant, crois-moi.

- C'était mon amie...

- Si tu savais comme je m'en branle.

- Élégant.

- Arrête avec tes p'tits commentaires à deux balles. Et arrête de t'croire supérieur à tout le monde, Nara !

- Et toi, arrête de t'enfermer dans ton rôle pitoyable de salope qui détruit la vie des autres. Fous la paix à Ino, comme ça toute cette histoire s'arrangera.

- Tu me donnes des ordres, petit fumeur ?

Temari afficha un sourire narquois. Elle s'empara de la cigarette de Shikamaru et la balança par terre.

- Redescends de ton nuage. Tout change autour de toi, et tu restes là sans rien faire. Tu reconnais plus tes amis, tu te reconnais plus non plus. T'es incapable de te bouger pour obtenir ce que tu veux... mais peut-être que tu sais même pas ce que tu veux.

- Le fait que tu sois bourrée n'est pas une excuse pour que tu te prennes pour un psy. Si ça marche avec d'autres, avec moi c'est pas le cas.

Temari s'interrompit quelques instants, avant de soupirer, tout sourire disparu de son visage.

- T'es désespérant, Nara.

- Oui, et c'est CA, qui t'attire chez moi.

- Rien ne m'attire chez toi, sauf le plaisir de te faire chier.

- Plaisir qui est partagé!

Temari allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle entendit des cris. Elle se retourna, persuadée d'avoir reconnut la voix de son frère.

- Je vais être obligée de te laisser. déclara-t-elle. Crois-moi que ça me peine énooooormément.

- Pareil, j'ai envie de me suicider, là, d'un coup.

- C'est sûr que rester tout seul ici, c'est pas très joyeux.

- Étant donné que t'as jeté ma dernière clope par terre, j'ai plus rien à foutre ici...

Shikamaru se mit en marche en direction de l'entrée de la boite, suivie par Temari, qui cherchait des yeux son frère. Lorsqu'elle le repéra, un peu plus loin, entouré de plusieurs jeunes aux airs louches, elle salua Shikamaru.

- Tu m'as pas dit à quoi tu étais accro. fit le Nara en s'emparant de son bras. Avoue, y'a forcément une chose sans laquelle tu ne pourrais pas vivre.

Temari jeta un regard derrière elle, et sans même s'en rendre compte, répondit :

- Mes frères. J'pourrais pas vivre sans mes frères.

Shikamaru lacha son bras, stupéfait, et l'observa se diriger vers Kankuro, avant de finalement rentrer dans la boite.

* * *

Sakura n'avait aucune idée de comment et depuis combien de temps elle était tombée dans les bras de Naruto. Quoi qu'il en fut, elle dansait avec lui, se rapprochant chaque instant un peu plus du beau blond. Car oui, soudainement, elle le trouvait beau. Attirant. Terriblement attirant.

Alors que ses mains se posaient sur les fesses de l'adolescent, un peu plus loin, Hinata observait la scène, détruite. Il coulait dans ses veines un poison qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Ses yeux, emplis de larmes, ne pouvaient quitter son " amie" et le garçon qu'elle aimait des yeux. Et ses jambes, tremblantes, semblaient pourtant ancrées dans le sol. Un homme voulut s'emparer d'elle, mais il disparut sans même qu'elle eut à faire quelque chose. Elle sentit la présence d'Ino, à coté d'elle, et entendit bientôt sa voix, choquée. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle dit, et ne chercha pas à comprendre.

En face d'elle, Naruto et Sakura venaient de s'embrasser.

Ino s'empara de sa main et la força à décoller de là. Elle l'emmena avec elle, lui paya un verre qu'Hinata avala d'un coup. Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Hinata finit dans les bras d'un grand brun musclé. Le temps sembla passer si vite, qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'ils dansaient ensemble depuis environ 20 minutes lorsqu'il l'entraina avec elle. Il la fit encore boire, redansa avec elle, puis l'emmena elle ne savait où. Elle se décida enfin à le regarder lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

Kiba.

* * *

Ino lança un regard empli de fierté à Kiba et Hinata, qui se dirigeaient vers les toilettes, puis un autre, ravi, à Sakura et Naruto. La jeune fille ne réalisait même pas à quel point elle aidait les plans d'Ino en faisant cela.

Elle repéra alors Shikamaru, dont elle saisit le bras, avant de l'entrainer sur la piste de danse.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parléééé ! hurla-t-elle, pour qu'il l'entende malgré la musique.

- Tu pues l'alcool ! répondit Shikamaru, l'air amusé. Et c'est toi qui me parle plus !

- Comment va Choji ?

Shikamaru la regarda, l'air étonné.

- T'en as rien à foutre de lui ! Et t'en as rien à foutre de moi. Essaie pas de m'utiliser comme tu le fais avec Hinata et Sakura !

- T'es trop méfiaaaant !

- T'es trop bourrée .

- J'trouve dommage qu'on se parle plus, c'est tout !

- C'est ça... marmonna Shikamaru, si bien qu'Ino n'entendit rien.

Ils dansèrent un moment, puis Shikamaru prétexta une envie pressante, et s'échappa. Dans les toilettes, il crut entendre la voix de Kiba, mais ne s'en étonna pas : Après tout, une soirée sans Kiba aux chiottes avec une fille, ce n'était pas vraiment une soirée. Il décida de rester un moment aux toilettes. Ses discussions avec Temari puis Ino l'avaient étrangement chamboulé, et c'était plus qu'étonnant étant donné son caractère plutôt posé.

Il était vrai qu'il ne reconnaissait plus personne. Ino, Choji et lui se connaissaient depuis gamins. Ils avaient autrefois été très proches, en grande partie grâce à leurs parents. Et puis, le lycée avait tout changé. Une fois que Shikamaru y était entré, il s'était un peu éloigné d'eux. Et lorsque ce fut leur tour d'être en première année, l'amour que Choji avait pour Ino ayant été brisé par cette dernière changeant subitement, ils s'étaient tous deux éloignés. La blonde s'était entourée de filles superficielles et mauvaises, et finalement elles en vinrent à rejeter le pauvre. Shikamaru qui avait doublé et refaisait donc sa première année à leurs cotés, vit de près l'évolution d'Ino, et le désespoir de Choji. En deuxième année, la blonde cessa de vraiment leur parler, et leurs parents ne se virent eux-même étrangement plus. Ceux de Choji, toujours en bon contact avec ceux de Shikamaru, proposèrent à leur fils d'entrer en apprentissage de pâtissier, ce que l'ami du Nara accepta, abandonnant ce dernier en plein milieu de deuxième année. Déjà très proche de Kiba, Narutoet Lee, il eut cependant du mal à se remettre de l'éloignement que le choix de Choji provoqua.

Et finalement, il était forcé de réaliser que de l'ancien trio, il ne restait à présent que trois anciens amis que la vie avait séparé. Car s'il voyait encore de temps en temps Choji, il savait bien que ce dernier avait changé.

" Pff... le travail, ça te métamorphose un homme."

Quant à Kiba, Lee et Naruto...

Shikamaru avait connu Lee en première année. Le pauvre avait doublé en même temps que lui. Il avait toujours été aussi déluré, mais n'avait réalisé son homosexualité que dès sa deuxième première année. Il avait alors changé de comportement envers Shikamaru... et envers tous les garçons.

Kiba, qui avait toujours été aussi arrogant et fêtard, avait cependant nettement évolué. Sa rencontre avec Ino n'y était pas pour rien, vu qu'ils étaient les deux le premier coup de l' là, le sexe, avec elle, ou avec d'autres, était devenue une obsession. Et puis, le fait qu'il ait fréquenté Kankuro quelques temps était aussi sûrement pour quelque chose dans le changement brusque de l'Inuzuka.

Mais Shikamaru savait qu'au fond, Kiba cachait d'autres choses. L'absence de père, la consommation excessive d'alcool, de cigarettes, de pillules merdiques de diverses couleurs... Il était celui pour lequel Shikamaru s'était toujours le plus inquiété, car sous ses airs de rebelle insouciant, il savait qu'il dissimulait ce que jamais personne ne pourrait voir.

Naruto, lui, s'était tellement calmé, que c'en était presque flippant. En première année, c'était un espèce de malade gaffeur toujours en train de rire pour rien. Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus il semblait perdre confiance en lui. Seul l'alcool le rendait aussi fou qu'à l'époque, mais la journée il était plutôt calme, suivant surtout Kiba, qui était devenu une espèce de meneur pour lui. Shikamaru suspectait son ami de se sentir mal à cause du fait qu'il était encore puceau, même s'il savait qu'en plus de tout ça, le fait qu'il fut orphelin l'avait toujours pesé.

Enfin, Temari. Il avait réellement appris à la connaitre vers la fin de sa seconde première année. Elle était déjà engagée en pleine " guerre" contre Ino, mais elle n'était pas exactement pareille. Ses attaques se limitaient à des insultes, des fausses rumeurs sans réelle gravité et des regards noirs. A cette époque, Temari s'habillait sans réellement faire attention à ce qui lui allait ou pas, et avait l'étrange habitude d'attacher ses cheveux en quatre couettes. Elle avait l'attitude d'un garçon manqué, mais le corps d'une vraie femme, et Shikamaru était forcé d'avouer que ça lui avait toujours assez plu. Elle était alors en deuxième année

Et puis, après les vacances d'été, dès la rentrée, elle avait soudainement changé d'attitude. Il avait appris par la suite qu'elle était partie un mois en Espagne où elle avait passée ses nuits en boites, ce qui expliquait peut-être son changement de look et d'attitude en soirée, mais il était incapable de trouver la raison à son changement de comportement envers Ino. Car dès la deuxième année de a pauvre Yamanaka, les attaques contre elle avaient été plus fréquentes, et plus violentes. Les insultes avaient fusées, les amies avaient disparu. Et la Temari qui critiquait la méchanceté gratuite et la " pétasse attitude" d'Ino finit par mériter le surnom qu'on lui avait donné : " The Bitch".

Alors oui. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Tous changeaient autour de Shikamaru. Et lui observait, stupéfait de voir à quel point les choses pouvaient évoluer... bien souvent en mal.

Même des êtres aussi purs qu'Hinata se mettaient à boire, et se rapprochaient d'Ino.

Soudain, la voix de cette dernière sortit Shikamaru de ses pensées. Il lança un regard effaré aux cabines à coté de lui. Que faisait Hinata dans les toilettes des hommes ? Il se souvint de la voix de Kiba qu'il avait entendu avant et soupira. Il sortit des toilettes et fut assailli par un Naruto survolté.

- Shikamaruuuu ! Sakura et moi on rentre maintenant, à pied !

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Ouaiiis, t'inquiète ! Salut !

Et sans un mot de plus, Naruto s'enfuit, entrainant une Sakura visiblement complétement bourrée avec lui.

" Et ben, si même elle se met à changer en moins d'une semaine..."

Il se mit à marcher entre les danseurs, tentant tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. Il repéra Tenten embrassant un inconnu, Temari, collée à un immense brun, Ino, couchant à moitié avec un blond... Une rousse était pendue au cou de Neji, et Shikamaru vit même le frère de Temari danser avec une jolie blonde. Il se retourna, et ne remarqua donc pas la main de Kankuro qui enfilait discrètement un sachet de cocaïne dans la poche de sa cliente. Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'idiot qui embrassait à présent sa sœur, et laissa finalement la fille avec qui il dansait afin de s'en aller. Il avait vendu toute sa marchandise, il n'avait donc plus rien à faire ici.

Mais avant qu'il ne put sortir, Tenten se mit devant lui, l'air intrigué.

- Kestufoula ?

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-là?

- J'ai plus le droit d'aller où je veux ?

- C'est pbas ton genre de v'nir en boite.

- T'arrives plus à articuler. ricana Kankuro. L'alcool, c'est mal !

- Vendre des trucs suspects à d'pauves filles inoncentes, this is better ?

Kankuro fit comme si de rien n'était, mais dans sa tête, tout commença à s'agiter : elle l'avait vu ? Allait-elle en parler à sa soeur ?

- Je hais l'anglais Tenten.

- I don't care. Je sais pas s'qui spasse, mais...

- Mais ça te regarde pas. Retourne aspirer la salive de l'autre blaireau.

Et Kankuro s'en alla, plantant là une Tenten ébahie.

* * *

Il était 3h04 du matin lorsque Shikamaru remmena Lee et Tenten au lycée. Kiba rentra chez lui à pied, chantant tout seul sur le trottoir, et sifflant quelques filles qui passaient par là. Neji et Hinata étaient déjà dans l'immense demeure où ils logeaient, Neji avait appelé leur chauffeur personnel. La jeune Hyuuga passa la nuit à pleurer, songeant à ce qu'elle avait vu et fait ce soir là.

Temari finit sa soirée chez un inconnu, avec qui elle passa la nuit. Son frère, rentré depuis un moment, vérifia que Gaara dormait bien avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé, désesperé.

Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent au lycée un peu avant la voiture de Shikamaru. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, que seul l'alcool peut expliquer. La porte de la chambre de Naruto se referma sur leurs deux corps à moitié nus, tandisqu'ils s'embrassaient maladroitement.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'aube, un avion en provenance des Etats-Unis arriva à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté en sortit, une valise dans chaque main, un appareil photo pendu autour du cou. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, inspira profondément, avant de songer avec plaisir qu'elle était enfin revenue chez elle. Elle s'empara de son natel et écrivit un sms qu'elle envoya à ses deux meilleures amies.

_Hey girls, I'm back ! J'vous expliquerai plus tard, rdv cet aprèm dans ma chambre. Vous m'avez trop manqué, love youuuuu !_

_Azur._

* * *

_Pour ceux qui la connaissent, je pense que vous allez retrouver Azur avec plaisir ! Pour les autres, pas de panique ! C'est un perso inventé, oui, mais il a va bien vite s'intégrer à l'histoire. Je l'utilise depuis des années, il a eu le temps d'évoluer et il est nécessaire à la suite de l'histoire. _

_Pour Temari, ne la jugez pas trop vite. Pareil pour Kankuro. Quant à Gaara, il cache un lourd passé qui devra sûrement vous intéresser :)_

_J'essaie toujours de mettre des passages joyeux, pour que ma fic ne soit pas trop lourde, j'espère que ça vous convient comme ça ! :D _

_Quant à Kiba et Hinata, lne tirez pas de conclusion hatives. Pareil pour Naruto et Sakura. Vous allez bien vite comprendre que je ne suis pas du genre à faire ce à quoi on s'attend ;)_

_Ah et puis, un petit mot sur Shikamaru : j'adore son personnage, ahlala 3 C'est un plaisir d'écrire ses pensées. Il voit tout changer autour de lui sans rien pouvoir faire. Au fond, il subit un peu son puis sa relation avec Temari est intéressante à écrire, j'aime beaucoup faire leurs dialogues surtout :)_

_Voili voilou, reviews si vous le voulez, merci de votre lecture ! :D_

**/!\**_ Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, je ne fais absolument pas l'éloge de la consommation d'alcool et de drogue dans ce chapitre. Pareil pour le sexe dans les chiottes x) Ce que dit Temari ne représente pas ce que je pense, même si son raisonnement me semble compréhensible : l'idée qui ressort de son petit discour, ce n'est pas que Sakura doit BOIRE pour être heureuse, mais qu'elle doit FAIRE CE QU'ELLE VEUT, être libre. Et ce qu'elle souhaite faire, c'est boire. C'est très discutable bien sûr, mais ceci reste de la fiction, et comme vous le voyez ( et comme vous allez le voir plus tard ) les conséquences sont rarement bonnes. Après je ne critique pas non plus ceux qui boivent : je suis jeune, je fais aussi la fête, c'est pour ça que je me permets d'écrire là-dessus. Tant qu'on connait ses limites, on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Le problème dans cette fic c'est que justement, ils ne connaissent pas leurs limites. Bref, je parle trop, je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair :) _


	8. Réveil difficile

_Ce chapitre vient plus rapidement, pour me rattraper du temps qu'ont mis les deux précédents à arriver :D_

_On retrouve donc nos chers jeunes le lendemain de leur soirée... autant dire que le réveil va être difficile.  
_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D _

_J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant, bisoux !_

_EDIT : Un ENORME pardon pour la mise en page affreuse et les fautes terribles qu'il y avait sur ce chapitre, je viens de les voir ! J'ai réparé ça :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Réveils difficiles, casserole et bagages.**

- Calme. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Pfiouuu.

Sakura jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Son maquillage avait coulé, ses cheveux roses ne tenaient plus en place, et elle avait le teint verdâtre.

- Putain on dirait un panda mutant.

Elle remit la bretelle de son soutien-gorge en place et enfila rapidement son pantalon en cuir, avant de réaliser qu'elle avait oublié de récupérer son haut. Elle allait retourner dans la chambre d'où elle venait lorsque l'autre porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne qu'elle aurait souhaité voir.

- Euh...

Sakura fit un rapide compte-rendu de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : elle se tenait au centre de la salle de bain que partageaient Sasuke et Naruto, à moitié nue, la gueule déchirée, un air de culpabilité collé à la figure, en face du garçon à qui elle avait assuré être une fille pure qui ne buvait pas, ne fumait pas, et, évidemment, ne couchait pas avec des adolescents complètement tarés et immatures.

C'était comme si on avait écrit sur son front : " Cette nuit, j'étais défoncée, et j'ai baisé avec Naruto, tu sais, ton voisin blond là, qui était encore puceau y'a quelques heures !"

- Je te demanderai pas pourquoi tu es dans ma salle de bain en soutif. déclara simplement Sasuke. Par contre, si tu pouvais me laisser, j'vais prendre une douche là.

- Euh... ouais, bien sûr.

Sakura sortit le plus rapidement possible de la salle de bain et récupéra son haut à coté du lit où sommeillait toujours le blond. Elle voulait sortir de cette chambre, le plus vite possible.

Elle l'enfila, se dirigea doucement vers la porte pour ne pas le réveiller, mais lorsqu'elle tenta d'abaisser la poignée, la voix de Naruto l'arrêta.

- Ça s'est vraiment passé ?

Sakura soupira et se retourna.

- J'crois ouais.

- C'est sûr que si t'es dans ma chambre, que j'suis à poil dans mon lit, et que y'a une capote usagée posée sur ma commode... marmonna Naruto. C'est logique.

- Mon dieu, jette ça! ordonna Sakura, l'air dégoûté.

- On va faire comment ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah... euh, on a juste un peu couché ensemble.

Naruto avait l'air gêné.

- Ecoute, j' préférerais qu'on parle de tout ça plus tard. Faut vraiment que j'me lave.

- Ah... ok.

Sur ces mots d'une grande profondeur, Sakura referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Naruto resta là, plusieurs secondes, à fixer l'endroit où elle se trouvait juste avant. Puis il se leva, s'étira, s'empara du préservatif et le jeta à la poubelle.

* * *

Décoration modeste. Lit de taille normale, écran plasma de moins d'un mètre, chaîne radio classique, studio pas très grand...

Et pourtant, il l'avait emmené chez lui en conduisant une BMW noire à mourir, et il portait des fringues qui coûtaient certainement aussi chers que ceux qu'elle admirait sur les photos que prenait son amie photographe. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait aussi repéré cette chaîne, autour de son cou pâle, qui était en or. Enfin, les petits sachets remplis de poudre blanche qu'elle repéra posés sur la table de la cuisine finirent de lui indiquer chez qui elle se trouvait.

" Temari, Temari... Tu viens de coucher avec un dealer."

Pas assez riche pour être un chef ( et tant mieux ) mais assez pour se faire plaisir en s'offrant un bagnole de collection. Il devait avoir un rôle assez important dans l'organisation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

" Alors on va faire un truc. Tu remets ta robe, tes talons, t'enfile ta veste, et tu te casses!"

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, le seul obstacle fut la porte qui, malheureusement, était fermée à clé. Temari crut qu'elle allait la défoncer, mais l'idée de réveiller le criminel avec lequel elle venait de coucher la calma immédiatement.

" C'est pas possible ça ! Je pouvais pas tomber sur un mec normal ?"

Elle retourna dans la chambre, persuadée qu'il avait du poser la clé par là. Elle retint un petit cri de joie lorsqu'elle repéra l'objet de sa recherche par terre, à coté d'un caleçon Diesel.

" Et ben il se fait vraiment pas chier lui !"

Lorsqu'elle se baissa pour ramasser la clé, un violent mal de tête vint lui rappeler la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré la veille. Elle pria pour n'avoir consommé QUE ça, étant donné ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement, et se releva rapidement, avant de jeter un regard à l'homme qui semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Peau pâle, cheveux d'un noir d'encre, visage fin. Exactement son genre.

- Quel gâchis. sourit Temari, avant de sortir de la chambre, puis de l'appartement.

Une fois hors de l'immeuble, elle tenta de se repérer. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce quartier de Tokyo, et il n'y avait pas le moindre Taxi dans les environ. Elle entreprit donc de marcher - à pied nu, étant donné la douleur que lui infligeaient ses talons - devant elle, persuadée qu'elle finirait bien par reconnaître un endroit. Tandis qu'elle avançaient, elle s'empara de son natel, qui, bien sûr, était déchargé. Elle pesta.

Repérant une femme qui marchait non loin de là, elle l'aborda et lui demanda le plus poliment possible pour une femme perdue qui a la gueule de bois, si elle pouvait lui prêter son téléphone. Par bonheur, elle accepta, si bien que Temari put appeler Tenten dont elle connaissait le numéro par coeur.

* * *

- T'as couché avec un dealer ? hurla Tenten à travers le combiné.

- Elle a quoi ? répéta Sakura, stupéfaite.

A l'autre bout du fil, Temari répondit quelque chose à Tenten qui sembla l'affoler encore plus. Sakura se permit de s'asseoir sur le lit de la brune, attendant patiemment qu'elle finisse sa conversation avec son amie.

Elle n'était encore jamais allée dans sa chambre, aussi bien fut elle étonnée de voir le nombre de tissus, de modèles, de croquis, d'accessoires et de prototypes de vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. Elle en conclut que la jeune femme devait être fascinée par l'univers de la mode.

- Écoute, faut qu'on envoie quelqu'un te chercher. Ton frère il a pas un scooter ? Ah, on lui a retiré son permis... Euh... bah, si tu veux je peux demander à... Mais... Attends ! Temari, tu vas pas rester toute seule là-bas, si j'l'appele c'est pas grave ! Quoi c'est hors de question ? LISTEN ! J'vais pas te laisser toute seule là-bas alors que y'a un criminel qui rode. ... J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit extrêmement bien foutu.

Sakura pouffa.

- Trouve-moi l'adresse où tu es. Attends je note. Sakura, écris sur ton natel l'adresse que j'te dicte !

La jeune fille obéit, et bientôt Tenten raccrocha, l'air las.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ! Donne-moi l'adresse s'il te plait, j'vais appeler l'autre blaireau, il a le GPS sur son I-phone.

- L'autre blaireau ? interrogea Sakura.

- Yep...Shikamaru.

* * *

- C'est une belleuh journéééée, une si belle journée qui s'achèèèèveuuuh ! Lalalala !

Rock Lee, 17 ans, homosexuel assumé et fan inconditionnel de musique... française, dansait dans sa chambre tout en chantonnant un ancien tube de Mylène Farmer, chanteuse totalement inconnue dans son pays.

- Aaaah Mylène Farmer, tu es une déesse ! A coté de toi, ces petits japonaises qui se font débrider les yeux pour faire plus européennes n'ont même pas assez de voix pour chanter des sonneries de portable !

L'homme vêtu de vert ( oh comme c'est étonnant ) s'empara de son I-pod ( vert ) et enfila les deux écouteurs ( verts ) dans ses oreilles ( nan, elles par contre ne sont pas vertes ahahah mort de rire.. ). Et tandis que " Sans contrefaçon" commençait à résonner dans ses oreilles, il se lança dans une série de pompes a à une vitesse stupéfiante.

- Et de 24, et de 25, et de 26 ! Ouh yeaaaah, the flower of the youth is in ME !

Lee s'intérompit brusquement, stupéfait.

- Et merde, voilà que je parle comme Tenten !

Alors qu'il se lançait dans une série de 50 autres pompes, trois bruits secs provenant de la porte d'entrée l'interrompirent.

- Entreeeeezzzz ! lança Lee d'une voix joyeuse.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto qui plissa les yeux, aveuglé par tant de vert.

- Franchement Lee, avoir des fringues et des couvertures de la même couleur, je veux bien. Mais peindre tes meubles et tes murs en VERT, c'est un peu abusé nan ?

- C'est la couleur de la nature, de la vie, de la chance, de la jeunesse ! Si je veux m'épanouir telle la fleur de la jeunesse, il me faut un univers qui soit...

- Laisse-moi deviner, vert ?Mais quand tu partiras d'ici, tu risques pas d'avoir des ennuis pour la peinture ?

- Et de 50 ! s'exclama Lee et se redressant. Bah pourquoi ? Le futur chanceux qui habitera ici sera ravi d'évoluer dans un univers proche de la nature !

- Hin hin...

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux mon chou ?

- Faut que je parle à quelqu'un... marmonna Naruto. Kiba dort jusqu'à au moins 14h donc impossible de l'appeler.

- Et Shikamaru ?

- C'est Shikamaru, répondit simplement Naruto en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Lee.

Ce dernier entreprit une série d'abdos, juste devant le blond.

- Un jour t'auras tellement de muscles qu'ils exploseront sous ta peau. grimaça Naruto. Je me demande quelle couleur du sang de Lee ça a.

- Vert, évidemment ! Et de 10 !

- J'me disais aussi.

- Raconte moi ce qu' il t'arrive coco ! Et de 15 !

- Bah... tu veux pas arrêter de gigoter ?

- Nan désolé ! Et de 17 ! Alors ?

* * *

- Bon bah that's alright, Shikamaru va la chercher. Sinan, t'étais venue me voir pourquoi ? demanda Tenten en reposant son natel sur la commode.

- Moderne, le natel... sourit Sakura.

- Ecoute, on a pas tous les moyens de se payer un I-phone ! ronchonna Tenten. J'utilise mon argent pour acheter des tissus ou des vêtements.

Sakura jeta un regard à l'espèce d'épave qui servait de portable à son amie.

- Au moins, c'est du solide ! J'peux le balancer par la fenêtre, ça lui fera rien ! C'est un survivor ! Bon, il bug carrément pour les sms, mais c'est pas grave. Bref, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es pas rentrée avec nous hier soir nan ? Me souviens plus très bien.

- Justement. J'ai fait un truc hier... enfin ce matin. Et j'en suis pas très fière.

- Quel truc ?

- ...

- Allez, say it !

* * *

- Bon... bah j'ai couché avec Sakura.

Lee se stoppa net, avant de bondir sur ses pieds, l'air stupéfait.

- Tu as couché avec Sakura ?

- J'ai couché avec Sakura.

- Avec Sakura ?

- Avec Sakura.

- Sakura ?

- LEE !

- Oui, désolé, désolé. Ca veut dire que t'es plus puceau ?

Naruto leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Nan, nan, j'ai fait l'amour, mais j'suis encore puceau. Patate.

- C'est trop mignoooooooon ! Vous allez vous marier et avoir pleins d'enfants ?

- Je la connais depuis une semaine Lee !

- Oh et alors ?

- Nan rien, laisse tomber. abandonna Naruto.

- Elle a réagi comment le lendemain ?

- C'est ça le problème. Elle s'est barrée.

- C'était si mal que ça ?

- Mais je t'emmerde !

- Bah, tu sais ce que dit Kiba " La première fois, c'est toujours de la merde." C'est vrai ?

- Bah...

- Quoi ?

- Bah y'a un truc très con.

- Quoi ?

- Te fous pas de moi hein !

- Y'a quoiiiiiii ?

- Jmesouvienspasdequandonlafait.

- Tu sais Naruto, l'articulation est une des choses que Gai sensei m'a appris, cela permet de mieux se faire comprendre et de...

- J'me souviens pas... de quand on l'a fait.

- Comment ça ?

- Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ?

- Ah nan, ça c'est Choji qui est boucher.

- Il est pâtissier. rectifia Naruto.

- Ah ouiiiiiii !

- Lee, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider s'il te plait ?

- Mais à quoi ? Tu veux que je te raconter ce que t'as oublié ? Alors d'abord, ton petit kiki s'est redressé, tu as enfilé une capote, ensuite tu...

- ARRETE CA ! Je te demande de m'aider pour Sakura, à ma place, t'aurais fait quoi ?

- A ta place, j'aurais plutôt couché avec ton voisin si sexy, Sasuke là.

- Lee !

- Roooooh. Bah, attends qu'elle te reparle. Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Bah oui...

- Bah attends lundi! Vous avez des cours ensemble en plus, vous vous reparlerez forcément. Faut pas brusquer les choses.

- Un conseil intelligent sortant de ta bouche, je rêve !

- Merci du compliment !

* * *

- Tu as couché avec Naruto. répéta Tenten.

- Oui.

- Le blond là ?

- Oui.

- Le surexcité qui était encore puceau y'a quelques heures ?

- Oui.

- Le...

- Naruto, oui j'ai couché avec Naruto.

- Tu l'as dépucelé, oh mon dieu !

- Bah faut croire que oui...

- Vous allez vous mettre en couple ? Ooooh ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu de couple dans mon entourage, so cute ! :D

- Je le connais depuis une semaine Tenten !

- So what ?

- Laisse tomber.

- T'as réagi comment le lendemain ?

- Bah... me suis barrée.

- Il était si mauvais que ça ?

- -_- C'est juste que je me suis réveillée dans le lit d'un gars que je connais depuis moins de 6 jours.

- Bah tu sais, la première fois c'est toujours nul, c'est Temari qui me l'a dit.

- Il parait, oui...

- Quoi ?

- Bah le truc...

- Que ?

- C'est que l'alcool efface pas mal les souvenirs.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que...

- Que j'ai un très très vague souvenir de ce qu'on a fait. En fait, je m'en souviens quasiment pas.

Tenten éclata de rire.

- Et ben, ça devait vraiment être pas terrible pour que ça te marque aussi peu !

- C'est pas drôle !

- Oh yes, this is !

- Tenten, faut vraiment que tu m'aides ! Je l'aimais bien moi Naruto, j'veux pas que cette connerie gâche notre amitié.

- Quand je pense que t'as couché avec lui...

- Tenten ! S'il te plait. Je fais comment pour lui reparler ? Déjà, je dois lui reparler ?

- Attends que lui il vienne, c'est le mieux à faire.

- Sûre ?

- Sûre !

* * *

- Hinata, ouvre cette porte... Hinata!

" Regarde toi, pauvre fille. Tu n'es qu'une ombre. Un fantôme. Un spectre. Tu ne te ressembles même pas. Tu ne ressembles à rien. "

- Hinata, je vais m'énerver, sérieusement ouvre!

" Tu es sale. Brisée et sale. Au plus profond de ton âme. "

- Hinata, réponds ! Tu vas bien ?

" Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Regarde toi, regarde toi. Pauvre fille."

- Hinata !

" Ton coeur se déchire. Et ton corps est pourri. Il ne te reste que ton âme. Que vas-tu en faire, pauvre fille, que vas-tu en faire ?"

Un bruit sourd, une porte qu'on défonce.

- Hinata, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu réalises que j'ai détruit la porte pour... Hinata ?

" Et si tu la vendais au diable ? "

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Qu'est-ce que... C'est quoi ça ?

- Des suçons.

- Qui a fait ça ? Regarde-moi !

" Plus rien n'a d'importance."

- Kiba.

* * *

- Arrête de ricaner bêtement.

Shikamaru lança un regard amusé à Temari. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noirs, et ses cheveux complètement emmêlés.

- Ah les femmes au réveil, de pures beautés !

- Ta gueule.

- Tu sais, je fais pas le taxi gratuitement pour me faire insulter, alors sois plus polie avec ton sauveur !

- Mon " sauveur" ? répéta Temari avec dégoût. Laisse moi rire !

- C'est moi qui devrait rire, t'as couché avec un dealer.

- T'es jaloux. ricana Temari.

- J'avoue, j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire prendre par un criminel. Ca m'excite rien que d'ici penser.

- T'es con.

- A la prochaine insulte je te fous dehors.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

Temari se calla confortablement dans le siège avant de lancer un regard au conducteur. Ce dernier semblait épuisé.

- Tenten t'a réveillé quand elle t'a appelé, hein ?

- Ouais.

- Et t'as accepté de venir me chercher quand même ? Tu dois vraiment m'aimer !

- Bah, j'me suis dit que si tu te faisais assassiner par ma faute, j'aurais affaire à Kankuro, et Dieu sait comme il me fait peur.

- Shikamaru aurait peur de mon frère?

- Je suis terrorisé, mais à un point. sourit le Nara.

Ce qui était dur avec lui, c'était qu'elle ne savait jamais s'il était sérieux où s'il se foutait d'elle. Un rire pouvait masquer une phrase tout à fait sérieuse, lorsqu'un air grave pouvait signifier " je me fous de toi".

- Il serait capable de te tuer. assura Temari.

- Je sais, je sais.

Shikamaru jeta un oeil à son I-phone posé devant lui. Le mode GPS lui indiquait de tourner à droite. La voiture bifurqua à gauche, sous le regard stupéfait de Temari.

- T'es aveugle ou ? demanda-t-elle. Tu tournais à droite, et c'était quelques mètres plus loin !

- C'est toi qui as fait boire Sakura ?

Temari écarquilla les yeux, ébahie.

- Elle était complètement ivre alors qu'elle ne souhaitait plus boire. Et comme dès que y'a de la vodka qui circule dans ton sang tu te mêles de la vie de tout le monde, je suis prêt à parier que...

- Elle avait l'air très heureuse. répondit simplement Temari.

- Très heureuse de quoi ? D'être pétée ?

- Non, de faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle boive ? demanda sèchement Shikamaru.

- Franchement ? Je m'en souviens pas.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à oublier tes délires psychologiques les lendemains de soirées. En tout cas, j'te signale que grâce à toi Sakura et Naruto ont flirté ensemble apparemment.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais. Ils sont rentrés ensemble, alors j'imagine même pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Ah moi je m'imagine très bien ! sourit Temari, l'air fier d'elle.

- Est-ce que tu songes un seul instant aux conséquences que ça risque d'avoir sur Hinata ? D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle a couché avec Kiba dans les chiottes.

- Non, ça c'est clairement impossible. Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse ce genre de choses ?

- Il rêvait de se la taper. Réfléchis un peu ! Ino a promis à Kiba qu'elle l'aiderait à se la faire.

- Ino a QUOI ?

- Pour ça, l'ignora Shikamaru, il aurait fallu que Hinata soit complètement désespérée ET bourrée. Ce qui était le cas hier soir puisque je suis prêt à parier qu'elle a vu Naruto et Sakura flirter ensemble. Imagine un peu les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur elle !

- Ecoute, si miss Hyuuga s'est laissé prendre par Kiba, c'est pas ma faute ! J'te signale que c'est INO qui a promis de les mettre ensemble ! C'est à cette salope qu'il faudrait aller se plaindre.

Shikamaru tourna subitement le volant, et la voiture vira violement, projetant Temari sur le coté. Elle jura.

- Y'a un truc que tu piges pas. Tu traites Ino de salope pourquoi, hein ? A cause de la façon dont elle se fringue, de l'attitude qu'elle a avec les mecs, du fait qu'elle soit arrogante, qu'elle manipule les gens pour arriver à ses fins? Mais regarde toi Temari...T'es devenue comme elle.

La voiture de Shikamaru freina subitement, et Temari réalisa qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés devant chez elle. Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais en détachant sa ceinture.

- T'as fait tout un détour juste pour me cracher tout ça à la gueule ?

- Faut que t'ouvres les yeux. Peut-être que toi aussi tu fais du mal aux gens autour de toi.

- Tu sais rien de moi. Je t'interdis de me juger. lança Temari en descendant de la voiture.

- Tu te permets bien de juger tout le monde.

La blonde se força à sourire.

- Tu sais Shikamaru, nos petits affrontement m'ont toujours amusé. Mais si tu franchis la limite, crois-moi que je n'hésiterai pas à faire de même.

- Tu n'as pas de limite Temari.

* * *

- J'ai faim. C'est quand qu'elle rentre Temari bordel !

- Tu pourrais cuisiner toi aussi.

Kankuro jeta un regard halluciné à son petit frère.

- Tu veux mourir empoisonné ? demanda-t-il, l'air très sérieux.

- Je meurs chaque fois que je mange ce que Temari nous sert.

Kankuro sourit et acquisa.

- Le truc c'est que la dernière fois que j'ai fait des pâtes, j'ai oublié de mettre de l'eau, alors...

- Il faut mettre de l'eau pour cuire des pâtes? s'étonna Gaara.

- ... Tu sais quoi ? Je propose qu'on commande une pizza. Ca vaudrait mieux.

- Ça marche.

Alors que Kankuro s'emparait de son natel, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, dévoilant une Temari visiblement enragée.

- SORTEZ UNE CASSEROLE, JE VOUS FAIS À BOUFFER !

- Et merde, ma pizza. râla Kankuro.

- QUOI TA PIZZA ? T'as un problème ?

- Nan nan, rien !

Gaara dut trouver préférable de s'en aller puisqu'il disparut à l'instant même où Temari s'empara de la casserole que lui tendait Kankuro. Ce dernier allait l'imiter lorsque sa soeur l'appela.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai fait un truc horrible cette nuit. grogna Temari.

- Laisse-moi deviner : t'as couché avec un mec, t'as dormi dans son appart, et le lendemain tu t'es barré sans même lui dire au revoir.

- Nan ça c'est pas horrible, c'est la routine.

Kankuro soupira. Il détestait l'idée que sa soeur puisse se trouver dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu.

- Sérieux, si je pouvais retrouver tous les enculés avec qui t'as baisé...

- Tu les tuerais tous, je sais. Mais celui-là j'te conseille de jamais t'en approcher.

- Comment ça ?

Temari posa violement la casserole sur la cuisinière. Elle semblait soudainement profondément honteuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta Kankuro.

- J'ai couché avec un dealer. déclara Temari, l'air dégoûté.

Kankuro ne répondit rien et alla se poser sur le canapé, stupéfait.

- C'est tout de même ironique. ricana Temari. Ça fait je sais pas combien de temps qu'on maudit ces connards et j'arrive à me retrouver dans le lit d'un d'eux.

- Tu savais que c'était un dealer quand...

- Non ! Bien sûr que non!

- Et t'as ressenti quoi quand t'as réalisé que c'en était un ?

Temari ne répondit pas.

- Allez merde, tu peux bien me le dire ! Que tu caches ce que tu ressens à tout le monde, je veux bien, mais moi j'suis ton frère.

- Tu me caches rien peut-être ?

Kankuro réprima un sursaut. Il se souvint de la remarque que Tenten lui avait faite la veille et se mit à paniquer : Avait-elle dit à sa soeur qu'elle l'avait vu en train de refiler de la drogue à une fille ?

- J'ai rien à cacher. tenta l'adolescent.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Temari changea de sujet et demanda s'il était d'accord de manger des pâtes. Il approuva et elle balança des spaghettis dans l'eau bouillante, avant de le rejoindre sur le canapé.

- Au début, j'ai juste pensé à me barrer de là. Et ensuite, quand j'étais en train de rentrer, j'ai songé à Gaara. J'aurais du tuer ce mec dans son sommeil.

- Si tu deviens tueuse de dealers, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. marmonna Kankuro.

- Faudrait tous les massacrer. maugréa Temari. Ces fils de pute.

Kankuro sourit tristement. Si seulement elle savait à quel point ses paroles le blessaient.

- Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est les éloigner de Gaara. murmura-t-il. Il commence vraiment à aller mieux. On arrive à parler maintenant lui et moi.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Temari, soudainement ravie. Avec moi aussi il est plus bavard. Je pensais le sortir un de ces jours, il faut qu'il rencontre des gens.

- Mauvaise idée.

- Et pourquoi ?

- A chaque fois que tu sors tu bois !

- Faux !

- Dis moi une soirée où t'étais pas pétée, durant cette année ?

- Euh... toutes celles où je suis restée à la maison ? tenta Temari.

Son frère secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

- Et toi c'est mieux alors ? T'as vu les mecs avec qui tu traînes ? D'ailleurs ils étaient pas là hier soir, non ? T'es venu avec qui ?

- Moi j'ai jamais cherché à amener Gaara avec moi ! changea de sujet Kankuro. Je veux bien que tu le sortes, mais seulement si vous ne buvez pas. Il est sorti d'une addiction, pas qu'il retombe dans une autre.

- J'en parlerai à Tenten. J'suis sûre que ça lui fera du bien de sortir un peu. J'veux vraiment qu'il s'en sorte.

Temari se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisinière afin de jeter un oeil aux pâtes.

- Moi aussi je veux qu'il s'en sorte. sourit Kankuro.

* * *

Tenten se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait un mal de crâne effroyable. Entre l'alcool et les histoires de Sakura, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

" Ce qu'il me faut, c'est un bon morceau de guitare !"

Résolue, l'adolescente se leva, ignora superbement son agenda qui attendait sur son bureau qu'elle daigne l'ouvrir et sortit de sa chambre sans même prendre la peine de la fermer à clé.

Le couloir qui donnait accès à la chambre qu'ils utilisaient pour leur soirée se trouvait juste à coté de celui qui menait à la chambre de Tenten. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle repéra deux valises posées devant la porte de " leur" chambre.

" Ils ont quand même pas décidé de foutre quelqu'un d'autre dedans ? Avec le nombre de chambre libre qu'il y a !"

Paniquée, Tenten accéléra le pas. Elle remarqua alors l'appareil photo posé sur l'une des valises et écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah bah te voilà ! Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce que c'est ce BORDEL dans ma chambre !

La brune leva les yeux et un sourire s'installa immédiatement sur son visage.

- Azur!

* * *

" La première semaine s'était écoulée. Je pense qu'elle a servi à préparer tout ce qui s'est produit par la suite. Chacun de nos actes, chacune de nos décisions, de nos paroles, nous a entraîné inévitablement vers cette fin. Nous ne savions pas encore ce que nous étions en train de faire, nous ne voyions pas les conséquences que nos actes allaient avoir. Des amitiés détruites, des coeurs brisés, des âmes salies... Peut-être était-ce le destin. Ou peut-être est-ce nous qui nous sommes condamnés. Insouciants, nous courrions à notre perte. "

* * *

_Voilà voilàààà ! Un chapitre qui commence joyeusement et finit assez mal héhé, mais plus joyeux que les précédents, nan ? Pour Gaara, je pense que vous avez dû comprendre ce qu'il a traversé par le passé... Son histoire sera développée plus tard. Pour Temari, ne la jugez pas trop vite, elle a l'air conne oui, mais croyez-moi il y a une raison qui justifie son comportement. _

_Shikamaru a déjà changé depuis le début de l'histoire si vous voyez bien. Il a surtout changé depuis "l'avant-histoire" : à la base Shikamaru est exactement comment dans le manga, il se fout de tout et subit son destin tranquillement. Mais là, il va commencer à se bouger un peu, la preuve, il commence à s'intéresser à ce qu'a subi Hinata, il parle plus sérieusement avec Temari... _

_Pour le dealer avec qui Temari a couché, si vous êtes malins vous pouvez trouver de qui il s'agit :D Sinan, vous le saurez plus taaaard. _

_Enfin, l'arrivée dAzur. Autant dire que je me réjouis de l'introduire dans l'histoire celle-là. Ca se fera progressivement, elle n'envahira par la fic, ne vous inquiétez pas x)_

_Enfin, le dernier paragraphe est une sorte de pensée comme celle qu'il y a au début de la fic. oui je suis c'est déprimant, mais vous saviez à quoi vous attendre en commençant mon histoire ^^  
_

_Voilà voilà, comme d'habitude je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre. Aaah la psychologie des personnages, toute une passion uhuh._

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé une bon moment, hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à touuuus ! J'espère que vous allez bien !Désolé du retard, j'étais débordée ^^'_

_Voici donc la suite, qui devrait être un peu plus joyeuse. On en apprend plus sur Azur, Kiba se retrouve bien dans la merde, on rencontre l'infirmière d'Inuchi et on y voit un peu plus Sasuke. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir en lisant :)_

_**Disclaimer** : Les persos issus du monde de Naruto sont... issus du monde de Naruto. Merci Crazy U.U_

**Chapitre 9 : Coup de poing, Jimmy et infirmière.**

- Demain soir, je peux enfin récupérer mon scoot ! déclara Kiba, l'air ravi.

- Parfait, ça me fera un mec à ramener en moins pendant les soirées.

- Tu rêves Shika, je conduis pas quand je suis pété !

- Moi nan plus, c'est bien ça le problème !

- Les gars, soupira Naruto, on est lundi matin, on sort d'un week-end crevant et vous parlez déjà d'alcool.

- L'alcool, c'est la vie ! s'exclama Kiba, un pouce en l'air.

- Je croyais que c'était le sexe la vie. le reprit Shikamaru.

- Ah ouais merde, c'est vrai.

- Être à l'heure en cours, ça c'est la vie ! fit une voix derrière les trois adolescents.

Kiba, Naruto et Shikamaru saluèrent rapidement Tsunade qui semblait de mauvaise humeur, avant de se précipiter dans leur classe. Asuma se tenait devant son bureau, l'air complètement blasé.

- Vous êtes en retard. déclara-t-il.

- Nan vraiment ?

- Kiba, dehors.

- Déjà ?

- J'sais pas, j'avais envie de renvoyer quelqu'un, alors ce sera toi.

- Bon bah salut !

Shikamaru et Naruto observèrent leur ami s'en aller tranquillement, comme s'il s'en foutait. Ils soupirèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Naruto ignora Sakura qui se trouvait un peu derrière. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard gêné, avant de glisser un rapide coup d'oeil à coté d'elle. Hinata l'avait salué d'une façon très froide. Bien qu'ils soient à peine sortis de l'été, elle portait un foulard autour de son cou. Sakura allait lui demander si elle avait passé une bonne soirée samedi lorsqu'Assuma commença son cours.

- Après de nombreuses réflexions, j'ai finalement décidé de vous laisser l'accès au labo. déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Yeaaah ! s'écria Naruto, avant de marmonner un " Euh, désolé" gêné.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire. Il y avait peu de temps, Naruto se comportait tout le temps ainsi. Ça lui manquait parfois, de le voir gaffer sans arrêt.

- Je vais d'ailleurs vous montrer aujourd'hui comment on utilise le matériel du laboratoire, histoire qu'on évite le drame de l'année passée.

Autrement dit, le drame que Temari avait provoqué en détruisant à moitié tout le laboratoire. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Naruto lui jeta un regard méfiant.

- Tu souris bizarrement. marmonna-t-il. Ça fait presque peur.

- T'as peur de moi parce que je souris ? soupira Shikamaru.

- Ouais, j'suis terrifié O_O

- Tais-toi va. ordonna le Nara en frappant le crâne de son ami.

- Aïeuh !

Les élèves se levèrent pour se rendre dans le laboratoire. Naruto tenta un coup d'oeil vers Sakura qui l'ignora. Derrière elle, Hinata était livide. La Hyuuga dépassa les deux amis et Shikamaru la suivit du regard, l'air anxieux. Puis il haussa les épaules et suivit Naruto tranquillement. Après tout, tout ça ne le regardait pas.

A la fin du cours, Asuma demanda aux élèves d'inscrire leurs binômes pour le reste de l'année. Shikamaru réfléchit rapidement : Kiba n'était pas là, mais il aurait voulu se retrouver avec l'un d'eux. Naruto lui, jetait sans arrêt des coups d'oeil à Sakura qui se dirigeait vers Hinata. Cette dernière la repéra et se retourna soudainement pour parler à Shino Sakura s'immobilisa, surprise, et sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire, Hinata s'inscrivait en binôme avec Shino.

- Et si je demandais à...commença Naruto.

- Vous venez de coucher ensemble. chuchota Shikamaru. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Euh...

Sakura semblait un peu perdue. Hinata passa à coté d'elle sans même lui adresser un regard et Shikamaru comprit que la jeune Anglaise venait de perdre une amie. Voir deux, étant donné qu'Ino allait bondir sur l'occasion pour faire de Sakura Haruno sa nouvelle ennemie.

- En fait t'as raison, j'vais me mettre avec toi ! Comme ça j'aurai des bonnes notes !

- Et on laisse Kiba avec Sakura ? demanda Shikamaru, l'air sceptique.

- Euh...ben...

- Bah, au fond c'est ton ami, tu peux lui faire confiance, après tout si l'année dernière il a couché avec toutes les filles avec qui il a fait équipe en cours, ça ne veut pas dire que cette année il compte recommencer.

- AH! Mais dis pas des choses comme ça ! s'emporta Naruto.

Shikamaru ricana.

- Je peux pas aller avec elle, Kiba doit pas aller avec elle, et les autres je leur fais pas confiance... Dis tu pourrais aller avec elle ?

- Tu rigoles là ? C'est pas à toi de décider avec qui elle va aller quand même.

- J'te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé !

- Eh, euh... fit une voix derrière les deux amis.

Shikamaru et Naruto se retournèrent se retournèrent. Sakura se tenait là, l'air embarrassé. Elle évita le regard de celui avec qui elle avait couché une nuit auparavant et demanda à Shikamaru s'il voulait faire équipe avec elle.

- Bon bah apparemment j'ai pas le choix. soupira-t-il.

- Hein ?

- C'est bon, va nous inscrire.

* * *

- Et ben moi je dis que c'est pas juste ! râla Kiba.

- Pareil ! approuva Naruto en croisant les bras.

Ils se trouvaient dans la cour. Kiba les avait attendu assis sur un banc, nullement affecté par son renvoi de physique.

- Eh oh, bande de blaireaux, vous croyez que c'est ma faute peut-être ? soupira Shikamaru.

- Sérieux, mettre un intello et une fille qui a déjà fait de la physique ensemble, c'est sacrifier le reste de la classe ! s'emporta Kiba. T'as pensé un peu à mes notes ?

- T'en as rien à foutre de tes notes. soupira Shikamaru.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Mais pas Naruto !

- C'est pas pour ça qu'il râle.

- Mais si ! Hein Naruto ?

Silence...

- Naruto ?

- ALORS NARUTO, ELLE T'A PARLEEEEEE ? beugla soudainement la voix de Lee.

- Sérieux, POURQUOI on lui a offert ce putain de mégaphone pour son anniversaire, hein ? s'écria Kiba.

- C'était ton idée. rappela Shikamaru.

- Nan elle m'a ignoré toute la matinée... répondit Naruto, ignorant les deux autres.

- SÉRIEUX ? ELLE DOIT ÊTRE GÊNÉE !

- Lee, tout le lycée va t'entendre.

Derrière eux, plusieurs élèves s'étaient retournés. Au loin Tenten secouait la tête, l'air désespéré.

- Ah oui merde, désolé mon chou !

- Qui doit être gêne ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Kiba, l'air soudainement intéressé.

Shikamaru et Lee échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Tu lui as pas dit ? demanda le Nara.

- Il m'a rien demandé. fit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

- Dit quoi ? Demandé quoi ? trépigna Kiba.

- Il a couché avec Sakura.

- QUOI IL A COUCH...

- KIBA! s'emporta Naruto. C'est exactement pour ça que je t'en ai pas parlé.

- Roh ça va, c'est pas comme si j'allais le gueuler sur tous les toits... Quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Disons qu'après Naruto et Lee, la personne la moins discrète que je connaisse c'est toi. expliqua Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

- Je le mettrai à égalité avec moi! assura Lee, l'air très fier de sa place sur le podium.

- J'vous emmerde. J'me souviens maintenant, j't'ai filé de l'argent pour aller lui payer à boire... D'ailleurs faudra me les rendre, c'était combien déjà.

- Euh... 10 francs ? :D

( Rappelons-nous que ce cher Kiba lui a prêté la modique somme de 50 franc, ce qui prouve que Naruto n'est pas le mec le plus sincère qui soit :D )

- Bah rends-les moi cet aprèm'.

- Oui, oui, pas de problème !

- Bref, alors raconte... c'était comment de se taper miss cheveux roses ? demanda Kiba, un air pervers sur le visage.

- Il s'en souvient pas. répondit Shikamaru à sa place.

Kiba resta silencieux un moment, puis éclata de rire.

- C'est pas drôle ! T'es vraiment bête. râla Naruto.

- Nan, on dit "t'es vraiment con" ! le reprit l'Inuzuka.

- Si t'as envie qu'on te traite de con, dis-moi plutôt ce que t'as fait à ma cousine. fit une voix froide derrière eux.

Shikamaru, Naruto et Lee se retournèrent, tandis que Kiba levait la tête, l'air soudainement sérieux. Il adressa à Neji son sourire le plus arrogant et le salua.

- Souris pas comme ça et réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hinata?

Naruto et Lee lancèrent un regard interrogatif à Kiba et Shikamaru leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Kiba, l'air ailleurs.

- Elle a des marques dans le cou. Elle m'a dit que c'était toi.

- T'as frappé Hinata ? demanda naïvement Naruto, qui semblait révolté.

- T'es désespérant. marmonna Shikamaru.

- Réponds-moi Inuzuka, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? siffla Neji.

- Si Hinata a des choses à me dire, qu'elle vienne, j'ai pas envie de parler à son chien de garde.

Shikamaru soupira. Si son ami cherchait vraiment le Hyuuga, il risquait de le trouver. Sous son calme apparent se cachait une colère énorme.

- Écoute moi petit con, grinça Neji. Je m'énerve rarement, mais quand c'est le cas ça se passe souvent très mal. Alors tu vas me répondre.

- Ouuuh le Hyuuga s'échauffe ! Étonnant, j'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais qu'une tapette... C'est sûr que tes cheveux n'arrangent rien.

- Réponds-moi. répéta Neji d'une voix effrayante.

- Wow wow, tenta d'intervenir Naruto. Ça sert à rien de s'embrouiller ici, la pause va bientôt être finie en plus!

- Laisse, laisse. ordonna Kiba, toujours tranquillement assis sur son banc. Ça devient amusant.

- Écoutez mes chous, peace and love, y'a que ça qui compte ! s'exclama Lee.

- Qu'est-ce que Hinata t'a dit ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

- Bah tu risques pas d'avoir de réponse alors.

Neji bouscula Lee et Naruto et s'avança vers Kiba. Malgré son visage aux traits calmes, ses yeux trahissaient sa fureur.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Tu sais au moins dans quel état ça l'a mise ?

- Je n'ai fait que ce qu'elle m'a demandé, rien de plus. assura Kiba. Après si ta cousine assume pas, c'est pas ma faute.

- Tu l'as sali espèce de connard.

- Je l'ai " sali" ? Laisse-moi rire. Arrête un peu ton cinéma, je l'ai pas violé nan plus.

Neji s'empara du col de Kiba et le força à se lever. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans le regard amusé de l'adolescent.

- Ose me dire qu'elle était consentante, et je te démonte.

- Ce qu'on a fait, on l'a fait parce qu'elle le voulait.

Le poing de Neji fusa. Alors que Kiba retombait violemment sur le banc, la marque de la main du Hyuuga sur le visage, Naruto et Lee se jetaient sur Neji pour le faire reculer. Ce dernier les laissa faire calmement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais rien lui faire de plus. dit-il simplement.

- La violence c'est mal ! s'écria Lee, comme si sa brillante déclaration pouvait changer quelque chose.

A présent, quasiment tous les élèves les observaient. Tenten accourait, alors que Temari lançait un regard étonné aux garçons. Hinata et Ino qui venaient d'arriver dans la cour étaient figées, stupéfaites.

- Et merde. soupira Shikamaru. Sérieux, si vous pouviez éviter de vous donner en spectacle, ça m'arrangerait.

Lee et Naruto lâchèrent Neji qui rejoint une Tenten survoltée.

- T'es complètement taré ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Laisse-moi. ordonna le Hyuuga.

Kiba réalisa soudainement que tous le regardaient. Il tourna la tête et repéra Kankuro au loin, entouré de sa bande d'amis. Le quatrième lui désigna Neji de la tête avant de cogner la paume de sa main droite avec son poing gauche.

L'Inuzuka sourit et acquisa, avant de se lever. Se battre au milieu de la cour ? Bah, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire en sortes que Kankuro soit fier de lui. Après tout, il avait été son modèle, à l'époque.

- Tenten, pousse-toi s'il te plait. ordonna Kiba.

La quatrième se retourna, étonnée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Kiba frappait violemment Neji au visage.

- Si tu croyais que j'allais te laisser me cogner sans rien faire, tu t'es mis le doigt dans le cul, connard !

* * *

Non mais sérieusement, où est-ce qu'il avait atterri ? Une école où les élèves faisaient des réunions pour boire le soir, et où ils se battaient la journée. A coté d'eux son frère et son groupe de dealers semblaient presque pacifiques... Euh, en fait nan.

Sasuke jeta un regard circulaire à la salle. Depuis le début de la semaine dernière, c'était à chaque fois pareil : la cantine semblait être remplie d'individus tous plus immatures les uns que les autres. Des individus immatures qui n'avaient pas l'air décidés à lui céder une place à leurs cotés.

Il soupira, emporta son plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie : comme chaque jour depuis le début de l'année, il allait manger dans sa chambre. Après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de manger dans le vacarme qui régnait dans...

- SASUKEEEE !

Le cri strident de Naruto fit sursauter l'Uchiwa, qui manqua de renverser son plateau. Il se retourna et lança un regard surpris au blond qui lui adressait de grands signes. A coté de lui Shikamaru mangeait sans même le regarder.

- Viens ici !

Rester seul et déjeuner tranquillement ou essayer de devenir un tant soit peu sociable et s'asseoir à coté d'un malade mental ?

" Ouais et ben j'prefère encore manger dans ma chambre. "

Alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, une main s'empara de son plateau et une autre le tira violement par le col. Sans même qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva assis en face de Naruto, à coté de Lee qui posait son plateau devant lui, tout en jacassant des mots que le brun n'écoutait pas.

" Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Ils vont me foutre la paix un jour ou ?"

- Oooooh toi t'as eu droit à de la mousse au chocolat ! s'exclama Naruto en jetant un regard envieux au plateau de Sasuke.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit le dessert sans un mot. Naruto l'inonda de remerciement avant d'avaler la mousse d'une seule gorgée, sous le regard stupéfait de Shikamaru.

- T'es inhumain. T'as même pas mangé ton plat !

- La mousse au chocolat, c'était l'entrée !

- L'entrée ? grimaça Shikamaru.

- Alors ! l'ignora Naruto. Comment ça se passe le lycée pour toi Sasuke ? T'es nouveau, donc ça doit pas être facile.

Sasuke grogna tout en avalant ses nouilles. Le blondinet parlait trop vite, ça lui faisait mal à la tête.

- Un bel homme comme toi doit forcément avoir une jolie copine ! tenta Lee, l'air plein d'espoir.

- Nan.

- YEEEEES ! Laisse-moi deviner, t'es homo ?

- Nan plus. soupira Sasuke.

- Rooooh.

- Alors, alors ? insista Naruto. Tu t'en sors au lycée Inuchi ? Les profs sont pas trop chiants ? Les élèves sont cools ? :D

" Écoute petit, entre Kakashi le pervers, Kurenai la tarée, Asuma le blasé de la vie et Gai l'homo complètement déluré, j'avoue que niveau profs... Et je parle même pas des élèves, rien qu'à te voir toi, on comprend le niveau de mentalité que vous avez tous ici."

- Mouais, ça va. mentit Sasuke.

- Mais bien sûr. fit Shikamaru en levant les yeux aux ciels. Je sais pas où tu étais avant, mais tu viens de passer une semaine dans le lycée le moins normal de tout le Japon, alors tu peux dire ce que tu penses vraiment !

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. L'adolescent avait l'air de penser la même chose que lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses deux amis, qui se mirent à protester violemment, arguant que le lycée Inuchi était le meilleur de tout le pays.

- Et ben, je vois qu'on m'a remplacé après même pas une semaine, sympa les gars !

Sasuke jeta un regard dédaigneux à Kiba qui venait d'arriver. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il éprouvait une envie inexplicable de le baffer. Ce mec avait l'air si prétentieux, c'était hallucinant.

- Tu te sens rejeté Kiba-chou ? s'enquit Lee. Viens ! Tu peux t'asseoir sur mes genoux si tu veux !

- Je crois qu'il meurt d'envie de s'asseoir sur toi. ricana Shikamaru. Allez pleure pas Kiba, tu vois bien qu'il te laisse de la place !

- Je t'emmerde Shika. De toutes façons vous m'avez trahi, ne venez pas vous plaindre plus tard, Adieu ! lança théâtralement Kiba en s'en allant.

- Mais oui c'est ça c'est ça !

- Shika arrête, on lui a brisé le cœur ! s'emporta Lee, au bord des larmes.

- Débile, tu vois pas qu'il se fout de vous? soupira Shikamaru.

- Ah il rigolait ? s'étonna Naruto, sous le regard blasé de Sasuke et du Nara. KIBA !

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'adolescent se retourna, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

- Oulah, j'aime pas ce sourire. marmonna Shikamaru.

- TU VAS OÙ ? hurla Naruto.

- Infirmerie ! répondit Kiba en désignant son poignet un peu enflé.

- Ah, bien sûr, ça explique tout.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lee.

- Lee, qui travaille à l'infirmerie ?

- Oooooooh !

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto qui lui expliqua :

- On va dire que Kiba aime bien notre infirmière :D

- Votre infirmière ?

- Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas bien Kiba!

- Oh, je commence à cerner un peu le personnage... marmonna Sasuke.

" C'est sûr qu'en cours, ce mec ne parle que de sexe. Et à la soirée dans la chambre, ils m'ont tellement parlé de lui que j'ai l'impression de connaitre le nom de toutes les filles qu'il s'est tapé."

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait. sourit Shikamaru.

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux et vit avec lassitude que bien évidemment, tous les élèves regardaient en direction du lieu ou Kiba se trouvait auparavant.

" Les rumeurs tournent vite." songea le Nara en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

* * *

- AZUR ! s'exclama Temari en sautant dans les bras de son amie. J'suis désolée, mon natel était déchargé, j'ai pas pu voir ton sms !

- C'est pas grave... par contre t'es en train de me tuer là.

Temari desserra son étreinte et sourit à la jeune femme. Elle la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer :

- Putain t'as bronzé !

- Et oui, les States, que veux-tu ! frima Azur.

- Oh va te faire.

- Et toi alors, quoi de nouveau ? Tenten m'a raconté que c'était toujours la guerre avec Ino... et que tu avais couché avec un dealer aussi, mais ça ça devait bien arriver U.U

- Tu viens à peine de rentrer, et j'ai déjà envie de te dire que je t'emmerde profondément, c'est fou !

- Aaaah ce que ta douceur et ta délicatesse m'ont manqué ! s'exclama Azur en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

- Et ce que ton caractère de merde a pu me manquer à moi !

- Mon caractère de merde ? répéta Azur en reculant. Tu peux parler " the Bitch".

- Oui TON caractère de merde, sale lunatique!

Et alors qu'elles semblaient sur le point de se hurler dessus, les deux filles s'enlacèrent à nouveau, sous le regard blasé de Tenten qui était adossée à la porte.

- Perso, votre relation hyper strange m'avait pas du tout manqué. soupira-t-elle.

- " Relation hyper-strange" ? Mais naaaaan !

- On aime juste bien se chamailler un peu ! assura Azur.

" Ouais et ben un jour je vous rappellerai le nombre de fois où vous avez failli vous entre tuer."

Azur et Temari avaient deux points communs. Le premier était qu'elles avaient un caractère extrêmement fort. Si Temari était facilement énervable et pouvait se montrer très blessante à tout moment, Azur elle était plutôt du genre à tout garder pour elle, à sourire et rire comme une idiote, avant de subitement se transformer en furie. Tenten s'amusait alors à l'appeler " Dark Azur" ou " Bad Azur". Le problème était lorsqu'elles étaient de mauvaises humeur, en même temps : elles devenaient alors leurs punsching-balls preferés. Se disputer était comme un loisir pour elles, un moyen de se défouler un bon coup. Et Tenten était incapable de comprendre comment elles pouvaient se prendre la tête, puis se serrer dans les bras quelques secondes après. Mais cela était certainement dû au second point qu'elles avaient en commun : l'immense affection qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre.

- Comment va Neji ? demanda soudainement Temari à Tenten. J't'avoue que je suis sur le cul qu'il...

- Il veut pas m'en parler...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Azur, intriguée.

- Hyuuga à frappé Kiba !

- Neji ? Neji Hyuuga ? Nan nan, tu dois te tromper, quand je suis partie, ce mec était encore une espèce de loque inexpressive incapable de hausser ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu la voix !

- Pas quand il a bu !

- Quand on boit, on devient tous tarés.

- Pour qu'il en soit venu aux mains, il a du se passer quelque chose d'horrible... grommela Tenten. Mais il me dit rien, c'est incroyable. D'habitude on parle de tout, mais là...

- C'est vrai que t'es bien la seule et unique personne à qui il se confie... remarqua Temari.

- Et Kiba, c'est pas le gamin avec qui t'as couché Temari ?

- Ooooh ça remonte à une éternité ! Et puis il est pas si gamin que ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- J'ai pas trop envie de savoir, tu sais. ricana Azur. Il trainait pas avec ton frère pendant une période ?

- Ouaip. Kankuro dit qu'il l'a " formé" donc ça m'étonne pas qu'il soit du genre à se battre. Bref, parlons de Neji, Tenten il faut que tu lui causes !

- Observe le changement de sujet, chuchota Tenten.

- Y'a un problème avec ce Kiba ?

- Y'a plutôt un problème avec le fait qu'il couche avec Ino maintenant, tu vois, c'est la honte qu'il passe de Temari à elle.

- Mais je vous emmerde ! lança la blonde. Et Azur j'te signale que t'es au courant de tout ça, t'es pas partie 3 ans non plus !

- Les Etats-Unis, c'est tellement différent, ça m'a effacé la mémoire, les seuls souvenirs que je garde d'ici, c'est vous deux :D

- Oooooooh c'est mignoooon !

- Je sais, je sais, je l'avais préparé dans l'avion cette phrase, j'étais certaine qu'elle ferait son petit effet.

Temari jeta un regard autour d'elle. Azur avait enlevé la plupart des poufs et des coussins de sa chambre, tandis que d'autres avaient été repoussés contre le mur. Elle avait posé le sac de nourriture et d'alcool dans un coin. La guitare de Tenten avait disparu, ainsi que de nombreux objets qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de laisser là. Mais en plus de cela, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait, la chambre semblait étrangement vide.

- J'ai dû détruire tout votre petit univers, désolé. sourit Azur... N'empêche, c'est une HONTE de m'avoir mis la chambre dans cet état !

- Eh oh cocote, j'te signale que tu nous l'as laissé la chambre! Et maintenant on pourra plus faire nos soirées !

- Tu me dis si tu veux que j'me barre !

- Bah vas-y, casse-toi :D

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Franchement, elle n'allait pas les supporter longtemps ces deux-là.

- J'aimerais bien... répondit Azur, l'air soudainement triste.

Tenten lui lança un regard étonné. Elle réalisa alors que Temari n'était toujours pas au courant de la raison de son retour à Tokyo.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches alors ? demanda la blonde, réalisant à moitié l'importance de sa question.

Azur sourit tristement, avant de désigner les murs de sa chambre. Temari comprit alors ce qui l'avait perturbé auparavant : absolument toutes les photos avaient disparu. Elle jeta un regard stupéfait à son amie : détacher ces photos du mur, c'était comme détacher une partie d'elle même. Azur avait pris chacun des clichés qui étaient auparavant collés là : des vieilles photos datant de son premier appareil aux sublimes clichés fait dans le studio qu'on lui avait une fois prêté, en passant par les portraits de Temari et Tenten et les paysages somptueux du Japon.

- Y'avait pas de place pour mes photos là-bas. souffla Azur.

- Comment ça ?

- J'suis partie aux Etats-Unis, persuadée que j'allais faire un malheur dans cette école. Mais j'ai appris que j'avais passé les examens d'entrée à ras les fesses et que si un autre élève n'avait pas renoncé à entrer dans cette école, je n'aurai jamais pu y acceder. Les autres étaient bien plus talentueux que moi, et les profs me l'ont fait comprendre. J'ai fini par détester mon appareil.

- " Ton appareil" ? Eh oh, il s'appelle Jimmy !

- C'est complètement stupide de donner un nom à un appareil photo. sourit Azur.

- Bah alors t'es complètement stupide.

- J'étais. rectifia la noiraude. Fini Jimmy, et fini la photo. Me revoilà à Inuchi, je vais finir mes études, entrer à la fac et basta.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Et Azur the photographer, tu laisses tomber ? s'emporta Tenten.

- Y'a pas de Azur the photographer qui tienne. Je vais vendre mon appareil photo, ça me fera de l'argent.

- C'est une blague là ? Écoute, j'suis heureuse de te voir avec nous, mais euh... tu dérailles, qui va nous prendre en photo, hein ? râla Temari.

- Tu sais si t'as des élans de narcissisme à combler, la web cam ça existe.

- Yeah, et j'irai m'exhiber sur chatroulette !

Le sujet dévia complètement, de toutes manières Tenten et Temari savaient pertinemment que leur amie étaient bien trop dégoutée pour s'épencher sur le sujet. Son rêve avait été détruit, et elle se retrouvait désormais à la case départ, un objectif dans la vie en moins.

* * *

- Maintiens bien la glace sur ton œil pendant au moins 5 minutes, c'est compris ?

Neji acquiesa, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une fois hors de l'infirmerie il jetterait la compresse à la poubelle. Il était uniquement venu vérifier que son nez n'était pas cassé, mais ce qui avait inquiété l'infirmière était plutôt l'énorme coquard qu'il avait à l'oeil gauche. Kiba ne s'était pas contenté d'un seul coup de poing...

Après leur petite bagarre, ils avaient du se rendre au bureau de la directrice, qui avait rapidement libéré Neji. Après tout, il était un Hyuuga, autrement dit, un intouchable. Ca n'avait certainement pas été aussi simple pour Kiba.

- Merci pour tout, bonne soirée. salua poliment Neji avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il se figea en voyant Kiba devant lui, qui visiblement s'apprêtait à rendre visite à Shizune. L'Inuzuka lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Prêt pour un second round ? demanda-t-il d'un air arrogant.

- Je ne me rabaisserai pas à ça. siffla Neji en passant à coté de Kiba.

- Oh tu sais, quand on a touché le fond, difficile d'aller encore plus bas !

La porte se referma sur un Kiba rieur, sous le regard furieux du Hyuuga. Ce dernier sortit du collège rapidement avant de se rendre vers la voiture qui l'attendait. Il entra à l'arrière, salua froidement le conducteur ainsi qu'Hinata qui avait dû rester là depuis la fin des cours, et ordonna qu'on les ramène chez eux. Sa cousine évita son regard durant tout le trajet, et ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la demeure de leur famille. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Neji jeta un regard à l'immense maison dans laquelle ils vivaient. D'autres auraient tué pour loger là. Lui s'était habitué à ce confort de vie complètement exagéré, et n'apportait plus vraiment d'importance à la grandeur et la beauté de sa demeure.

Pour Hinata, il savait que c'était différent. A chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient là, il y avait dans ses yeux comme la lueur qu'il aurait trouvé dans le regard d'une enfant de 7 ans, découvrant son nouveau lieu de vie avec un mélange d'ébahissement et de culpabilité. La vérité était que sa cousine était bien trop simple pour vivre dans tout ce luxe. Trop simple, trop fragile, trop pure.

Pure? Non, ça, elle ne l'était plus. Tout ça à cause de ce salaud.

Neji serra les poings et s'empara du poignet d'Hinata juste avant qu'elle n'arrive sur le seuil de la porte. Elle se retourna vers lui, étonnée.

- Tu n'étais pas consentante ?

Elle le dévisagea, muette.

- Il m'a dit que tu l'étais. Dis-moi que c'est faux.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hinata libéra doucement sa main de l'étreinte de son cousin, avant de souffler :

- Je n'ai pas dit non.

- Parce que tu n'as pas osé ?

Hinata secoua la tête et répéta d'une voix soudainement froide :

- Je n'ai pas dit non.

Et elle laissa Neji là, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de voir. En face de lui, l'espace d'un instant, la gamine qu'il avait protégé depuis son enfance s'était transformé en une femme qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Comme si en lui prenant sa virginité, Kiba lui avait aussi volé son âme.

* * *

- Quand même, Kiba qui violerait Hinata... marmonna Tenten, choquée.

- Perso ça m'étonnerait même pas... marmonna Sakura.

- Il t'a vraiment fait mauvaise impression, hein ! sourit Azur.

- Bah la première chose qu'il m'a dit, c'est qu'il y avait une place pour moi entre ses jambes, alors euh...

Azur éclata de rire avant de regarder autour d'elle. Sans même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les habituels squatteurs de sa chambre avaient débarqué là. Naruto et Lee, qu'elle connaissait déjà, avaient été ravis de la voir, mais ne s'étaient pas gênés pour s'incruster. Le deuxième avait expliqué aux autres l'accusation que Neji avait porté sur Kiba. Temari et Tenten, qui n'étaient pas parties depuis qu'elles étaient venues lui rendre visite à la fin des cours, étaient allées chercher Sakura dans la chambre d'à coté et la lui avaient présenté. Azur avait immédiatement senti le feeling passer, et les cheveux roses de la nouvelle venue n'y étaient pas pour rien.

- Si la photographie m'intéressait encore, je t'aurais pris en photo immédiatement ! avait-elle déclaré, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Prépare-toi, d'ici moins d'une semaine elle fait de toi son modèle, le temps qu'elle récupère la passion for the photography. avait alors assuré Tenten.

- N'importe quoi.

A ce qu'elle avait compris, Hinata et Neji venaient aussi là parfois. Shikamaru qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs fois avait aussi été de la partie pendant l'été surtout, sans oublier Kiba qui venait surtout au début des vacances à ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait une assez mauvaise image de ce dernier : buveur, baiseur et frimeur étaient les premiers mots qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle pensait à lui. Cependant, il dégageait une aura étrange, un coté sauvage qu'elle aurait bien voulu photographier.

- Aaaaaah arrête de vouloir photographier les gens ! s'exclama soudainement Azur, sous le regard stupéfait des autres.

- On parle de viol et elle veut prendre des photos ? sourit Sakura.

- C'est Azur, tu peux lui montrer une bouse de vache, elle te trouvera un coté artistique là-dedans. fit Temari en haussant les épaules.

- Eh oh, cette bouse de vache, elle avait la forme d'un COEUR ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !

- Course d'école à la campagne, deuxième année. expliqua Tenten à Sakura.

Elle rit doucement, sans réaliser qu'assis sur un pouf en face d'elle, Naruto la dévisageait. Depuis que les filles étaient allées la chercher, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot ni même un seul regard. Elle l'évitait clairement. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle regrettait la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble ?

- Pour en revenir à Kiba, je sais certaines choses qui pourraient vous intéresser. sourit Temari.

Naruto lui jeta un regard intéressé. Il avait évité de prendre part à la discussion jusque là, persuadé que son meilleur ami n'aurait jamais pu violer Hinata, mais si Temari s'en mêlait c'était qu'il y avait un rapport avec Ino.

Il se souvint alors de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kiba, et écarquilla les yeux. Si Temari en parlait là, Tenten le répéterait à Neji et vu ce qui s'était passé avec Kiba, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Sérieux arrêtez de parler de ça. tenta Naruto.

Sakura le regarda pour la première fois, étonnée de découvrir un Naruto aussi froid.

- Je parle de ce que je veux. répliqua Temari, ignorant le regard quasi suppliant du blond. Je sais pas si Kiba a violé Hinata ou pas, mais y'a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que quelqu'un l'a aidé à obtenir notre jolie Hyuuga.

Tenten soupira : vu l'air ravi qui venait de s'afficher sur le visage de son amie, ça ne pouvait qu'être une personne.

- Notre pétasse préférée, j'ai nommé : Ino Yamanaka !

- Attends, c'est pas elle qui couche avec Kiba normalement ? demanda Azur.

- Oh, Azur qui se souvient de quelque chose, iiiincredible baby! tenta de changer de sujet Tenten.

- C'est vrai que t'as une mémoire de merde toi. se rappela Naruto, dans une tentative désespérée de solidarité avec la brune.

- Oui, elle couche avec Kiba. les ignora Temari. Mais apparemment notre petit rêvait de se taper Hyuuga. Et grâce à l'alcool et à certains évènements, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé !

La blonde jeta un regard à Sakura, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, qui sentit soudainement un doute terrible s'insinuer dans son esprit. Hinata l'évitait, Ino l'avait snobé à la pause et maintenant Temari faisait ses petits sous-entendus tout en la fixant. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Naruto avant de revenir à Temari, qui acquiesa doucement, toujours souriante.

Sakura réalisa alors : Hinata était follement amoureuse de Naruto. Lorsqu'il jouait de la guitare, elle ne pouvait le quitter du regard, tout comme il était le seul à pouvoir la faire boire. Et Sakura, comme une idiote, avait flirté avec avant de carrément coucher avec lui. Si Hinata avait vu ça, elle devait maintenant la haïr.

Quoiqu'elle, si douce et si gentille ne pouvait quand même pas la détester pour ça ?

Sakura jeta un regard alarmé à Tenten: elle, elle devait savoir ! Cette dernière profita de Lee qui faisait l'idiot afin de détendre l'atmosphère pour s'asseoir à coté d'elle et lui glisser :

- Je sais que ça fait très " Temari" de dire ça mais... Ino traine maintenant avec Hinata, alors tu devrais te méfier.

- Oh oui, tu devrais !

- Arrête de faire ta fouine Tema !

- Pas pu m'en empêcher, désolé :D

- Dîtes, c'est légèrement 18h30, ça vous embêterait de me laisser me doucher ?

- Oh mais vas-y hein, te dérange pas pour nous ! permit Naruto, l'air très sérieux.

- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda Azur.

- Nan, même pas, c'est ca le pire. soupira Tenten. Allez guys, let's go !

- Si tu sais pas quoi manger Azur, Lee et moi on mange des ramens dans ma chambre ce soir !

- Comme c'est étonnant!

* * *

- Kiba, ton poignet n'a rien, pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes à rester ici ?

L'infirmière fusilla l'adolescent du regard avant de remonter sa chemise, histoire qu'il cesse un peu de reluquer son décolleté.

- Mais j'ai horriblement mal Shizune !

- Appelle moi madame !

- Madame ? Mais vous n'êtes pas mariée, non ?

- Euh... non mais... ça ne te regarde pas Kiba ! s'emporta l'infirmière.

- Mademoiselle alors ?

- Oui, si tu veux. Mais maintenant va-t-'en, tu n'as rien et j'aimerais fermer l'infirmerie !

- Mademoiselle. répéta Kiba d'une voix langoureuse.

Shizune lui lança un regard stupéfait. Elle aurait du trouver ça ridicule, mais Kiba possédait un regard capable de désarmer n'importe quelle femme... ou presque.

" Bordel, faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder ses yeux." songea-t-elle, soudainement troublée.

- Allez, sors !

- Et vous allez me laisser comme ça, mademoiselle ?

- Comment comme ça ?

- J'ai vraiment mal mademoiselle !

- Arrête de répéter ce mot ! ordonna Shizune.

- Bah c'est vous qui m'avez dit de vous appeler comme ça ! sourit Kiba, amusé de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur l'infirmière.

" Eh oh cocote, tu vas pas laisser un gamin de 17 ans t'exciter parce qu'il t'appelle " mademoiselle" avec une voix... une voix à donner envie de baiser un vieux schnock bordel !"

Shizune écarquilla, stupéfaite de sa propre pensée, avant de se tabasser moralement pour se punir.

- Aussi, si tu pouvais éviter de te battre, on n'en serait pas là ! C'est rare que ça arrive au lycée...

Kiba lui sourit. Il était souvent venu là pour les même raison, sauf qu'habituellement, ses blessures étaient dû à des bagarres en soirée. Il ne s'était quasiment jamais battu au lycée, conscient de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait déjà : la directrice le détestait.

- Tu vas être renvoyé ? demanda Shizune, l'air étrangement inquiète.

- Sûrement. sourit Kiba.

- Comment ça ? Tsunade t'a...

- ...donné un délai. Mais ce n'est que repousser le jour de mon renvoi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

- Je sais ce que je dis. assura Kiba avant d'enfin se lever.

- Tu n'as qu'à te tenir à carreau, éviter de coucher dans les toilettes, de frapper des riches et de te faire constamment renvoyer.

Kiba rit. D'un rire animal, sauvage, qui fit frissonner Shizune. Ce gamin n'était pas comme les autres.

- Neji Hyuuga m'accuse de viol. déclara tranquillement Kiba.

- Je sais, Tsunade me dit tout.

- Je n'ai pas violé Hinata.

- Je sais aussi.

L'adolescent avait soudainement l'air triste. Shizune l'avait déjà vu comme ça, quelques fois, lorsqu'il venait la voir pour une quelconque blessure. Il riait, et soudain, son sourire disparaissait. Le loup sauvage se transformait alors en petit chiot perdu.

" Ta comparaison est pitoyable Shizune, mais alors vraiment ! "

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

- Pour ce que j'ai vu de toi, tu sembles sans limite Kiba. Mais on en a toute une. Je pense que le viol est au delà de la tienne.

- Et si je n'avais réellement aucune limite ? Et si je n'étais pas comme vous tous ?

- Tu ne l'as pas violé, tu l'as toi-même dit.

- J'en ai eu envie.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

* * *

- Désolé pour le squattage. sourit Tenten.

- Et ben au moins une qui réalise que c'est ça !

- Ça quoi ? demanda Sakura en se levant.

- DU SQUAT ! s'écria Azur.

- Oh, poor girl, ça va souvent se reproduire, tu sais ?

- Bah c'est pas que ça pose problème, mais si vous pouviez me laisser un minimum d'intimité, ça serait cool.

Temari, Naruto et Lee étaient partis, mais cela faisaient cinq minutes que Tenten et Sakura discutaient sous le regard blasé d'Azur qui attendait de pouvoir aller se doucher.

- Bon, pour en finir, on va résumer rapidement l'histoire : Sakura, tu es inquiète car tu penses que Hinata te déteste car tu as couché avec Naruto avec qui il y a un énorme malaise puisque vous ne vous êtes même pas reparlé depuis. Tenten, tu penses qu'Ino va profiter de la situation d'on ne sait quelle façon, et tu es persuadée que si Hinata a couché avec Kiba c'est à cause de Sakura et Naruto.

- Oui mais...

- Mais bien sûr ça ne veut pas dire que Sakura doit s'en vouloir, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Hinata de plus, si elle n'était pas manipulée par Ino ne se comporterait pas ainsi avec Sakura et lui aurait certainement pardonné mais tu es certaine qu'Ino a eu tout le week-end pour lui faire un petit lavage de cerveau. Sans oublier que le soit-disant viol de Kiba n'a pas du l'aider.

- Je ne pense pas que Kiba l'ait violé. rectifia Tenten.

- Oui mais ce petit passage, c'était ce que Sakura pense. Je continue donc, tu penses, jolie rose, que tu devrais en parler à Hinata mais Tenten te le déconseille car Ino pourrait réutiliser ça contre toi... d'ailleurs Tenten, Temari a complètement déteint sur toi, c'est fou. Merci pour le fuck, moi aussi je t'aime. Bref, elle te conseille par contre de discuter avec Naruto, point sur lequel j'adhère totalement !

- Hors de question. refusa Sakura.

- Donc en conclusion, tu ne dois pas parler à Hinata, encore moins à Ino, et tu ne veux pas discuter avec Naruto. Donc, tu ne fais rien. Merci de la discussion les filles, c'était vraiment utile !

- Tu sais que je t'emmerde Azur ?

- Et moi j'aimerais aller me doucher :D

* * *

Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit. Lee ferma le micro-ondes avant de se mettre à faire sa série d'abdos. Il lança un regard inquiet à son ami avant de s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu déprimes chou ?

- Elle m'a même pas parlé. bougonna Naruto.

- Ah, c'est fort fâcheux.

- Kiba t'aurait dit de dire un truc du genre " c'est la merde", tu sais ?

- Ne parle pas de Kiba. demanda poliment Lee. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, on ne parle que de lui au lycée.

- C'est compréhensif d'un coté.

Lee écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, dans une expression complètement stupide.

- Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un poisson comme ça ?

- Naruto, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois les rumeurs comme quoi Kiba aurait violé Hinata ?

- Bien sûr que non! Continue à faire tes abdos et tais-toi !

- Ouuuuh, je n'aime pas du tout comme tu me parles Naruto !

Le blond éclata de rire. Lee était incapable d'avoir l'air réellement fâché.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi petit canaillou ! Sinon je m'en vais !

- Mais les ramens sont bientôt prêts ! protesta Naruto, plus détendu.

- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui. déclara Lee en obéissant.

- Il est arrivé trop de trucs en peu de temps. Et ça me tue ce qui arrive à Kiba.

- Il risque de se faire renvoyer, non ?

- Ouais, j'vais l'appeler après pour lui demander d'ailleurs... Dis, Lee ?

- Oui mon chouuuu ?

- J'peux te dire un truc qu'on m'a dit de pas dire ?

- Oh ouiiiii un secret, un secret, un secret !

- Nan mais en fait nan.

- Oooooooh...

- C'est mal, faut pas répéter les secrets. décida Naruto.

- Allez dis-moi dis-moi ! Ça concerne qui ? J'me tairai !

- C'est pas une bonne idée de te le dire à toi.

- Bah c'était déjà pas une bonne idée de te le confier à TOI ! :D

- Bah... naaaaaan faut pas !

- Naruto ! Laisse-moi te délivrer de ce terrible combat entre ta bonne et ta mauvaise conscience...Dis-toi que grâce à ta mauvaise conscience, tu as pu coucher avec Sakura :D

- Vu comment ça a fini, je pense pas que ce soit un bon argument.

- Alleeeeeeez ! C'est à propos de quoi ?

- Kiba.

- QUOI IL A VRAIMENT VIOLE HINATA ?

- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça !

- AAAAH NAN ! Kiba, ta fleur de la jeunesse a été définitivement PERVERTIE !

- Lee...

- ON L'A PERDU, PERDUUUUU !

- LEE ! Kiba n'a même pas couché avec Hinata !

- Nié?

* * *

- On n'a pas couché ensemble. Elle voulait pas.

Shizune détourna les yeux. Ça devenait gênant. Elle était habituée à discuter avec Kiba, mais jamais ils n'avaient parlé de sexe ensemble.

- On a fait les préliminaires bien sûr, mais d'un coup elle s'est mise à pleurer.

- Kiba, je t'en supplie, épargne-moi les détails.

- Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, pour la consoler. Mais elle était nue alors...

- Kiba !

- Alors évidemment, j'suis un mec, j'ai des pulsions quoi.

Shizune se figea. Il faisait exprès, c'était ça ! Il voulait la rendre folle.

- Mais j'ai rien fait. J'en crevais d'envie, mais j'ai rien fait. Au bout d'un moment je l'ai rhabillée et j'me suis cassé.

- Tu l'as dit à Tsunade ?

- J'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas violé, oui.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout ça Kiba ?

L'adolescent sourit à l'infirmière. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait pertinemment que chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses actes avait toujours eu pour but de la troubler. Mais cette fois il y avait autre chose.

- J'avais envie d'elle, mais j'ai rien fait. Je suis pas un violeur, mais Tsunade n'est pas de cet avis là.

- Tu veux que je lui parle.

- Vous êtes son assistante, elle vous adore !

- Oh pas tant que ça tu sais. sourit Shizune.

- Bourrez- lui la gueule et elle acceptera tout ce que vous lui direz ! :D

- Kiba ! Je t'ai parlé de ça l'année dernière, depuis le temps tu aurais du tout oublier !

- Comment oublier que la directrice est alcoolique ?

- J'aurais jamais dû t'en parler, quelle honte...

- Bah sur le moment ça vous a plutôt soulagé.

- Peu importe Kiba ! Écoute, je veux bien lui en parler, mais à une condition : ne me rappelle plus jamais cet évènement !

Kiba sourit et acquiesa. Il s'approcha de l'infirmière et lui souffla un " merci" empli de reconnaissance tout en plantant ses yeux de loup dans ceux feignant l'indifférence de Shizune. Elle resta là à le regarder sortir de l'infirmerie, le poignet miraculeusement guéri, et ne reprit son souffle que lorsque la porte fut fermée. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux, décidant d'analyser la situation :

1) Kiba n'avait toujours pas oublié ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur Tsunade et son alcoolisme.

2) Elle était de plus en plus attirée par lui. Lui qui était MINEUR.

3) Elle lui avait promis de parler à Tsunade en sa faveur. Autrement dit, elle lui avait promis de s'opposer à Tsunade. Ce qui revenait à du suicide, tout simplement.

- Mon Dieu, dans quelle merde je me suis mise?

* * *

- Eeeeh, ça te dit de manger des nouilles avec nous ce soir ?

- Toujours pas, nan.

Et pour la énième fois depuis la rentrée, Naruto rejoint Lee dans sa chambre et mangea ses nouilles avec lui, tandis que Sasuke suppliait le ciel de bien vouloir avoir un peu pitié de lui, et d'empêcher le blond de venir lui faire chier pendant qu'il se vidait aux toilettes.

- Sérieux, aucune intimité. râla l'Uchiwa avant de tirer la chasse d'eau.

* * *

_Aaaaah, j'aime la mouise dans laquelle s'est foutue Kiba, uh uh uh ! :D Ce perso va m'éclater jusqu'au bout. _

_Neji peut paraitre complétement différent de dans le manga, c'est normal, y'a une raison qui justifie la façon dont il s'est emporté. _

_Tiens, tant qu'on y est, j'ai un petit sondage à vous proposer ! J'aimerais savoir quels couples vous pensez que je vais faire ? Je ne centre pas mon histoire sur eux, mais c'est toujours marrant de savoir, surtout qu'en général les gens se trompent complètement. Ne choisissez pas la facilité, essayez de trouver pour des persos durs, laissez courir votre imagination héhé :D Celui qui trouve plus de trois couples justes aura droit à un bisou ! :D ( Car oui, quasi tout est prévu à l'avance ) _

_Bref, pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui. J'ai peu de reviews ces derniers temps, j'avoue que j'ai donc moins la motiv, mais promis je vais essayer de me mettre un coup de pied au cul x) _

_Bisoux à tous ! _

_( Si ça en intéresse, je fais un concours de photos, si vous avez envie de voter, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous enverrais le lien par MP ;) )_


	10. Chapter 10

_Désolé pour le retard, trop de boulot, c'était horrible Je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai perdu du temps. Le début commence sur un flash-back, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris ;) _

_Un ÉNORME merci pour toutes les reviews, mon dieu ça fait tellement plaisir :D _

_J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Et je vous dis à toute à l'heure, en bas ;)_

**Chapitre 10 : Ami invisible, lâcheté et chansons françaises**

_" - Bonjour Shizune !_

_- Kiba, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

_- Oulah, vous avez l'air tendue._

_- Ça ne te regarde pas. Bon, pourquoi viens-tu cette fois ? Avec qui tu t'es battu ce week-end ?_

_- Un mec..._

_- Mais encore ?_

_- Le mec de la fille avec qui j'ai couché._

_- Bah bravo._

_- Il m'a détruit le nez._

_- Je vois ça._

_- Vous êtes super froide, vous savez ?_

_- Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout simplement à l'hôpital._

_- ..._

_- Allez montre moi ce nez._

_- Faut payer l'hôpital. Je suis pas assuré et ma mère aurait pas les moyens de payer. Et pis j'aime bien discuter avec vous. C'est tout._

_- ... Je suis désolée Kiba._

_- Pas grave._

_- Non vraiment. Je suis énervée, c'est pour ça..._

_- Tiens, vous avez plus d'alliance ?_

_- ... Kiba, tu es le garçon le moins délicat que je connaisse._

_- C'est fini avec Iruka ? Si c'est ça, ce mec est un gros con !_

_- Kiba ! Tu n'as pas à dire ça ! Montre-moi ton nez maintenant._

_- Nan mais sérieux, vous m'aviez déjà dit que ça allait mal entre vous, mais de là à ce que vous rompiez..._

_- De un, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir raconté ma vie à ce point. De deux, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air plus ravi que triste pour moi ?_

_- Vous me racontez bien plus que ce vous pensez. Et puis vous savez très bien pourquoi._

_- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Kiba._

_- Euh... Eh, attendez pleurez pas !_

_- Je ne pleure pas._

_- Ah bah nan, c'est juste vos yeux qui se sont dits " Et si on se transformait en chutes du Niagara, juste pour le trip?" !_

_- Kiba, c'est assez humiliant comme ça alors arrête ! Et ce ne sont pas deux larmes qui vont rivaliser avec les chutes du niagara._

_- Ah, on en est à trois maintenant._

_- Rassieds-toi!_

_- C'est à cause d'Iruka ? C'est vraiment un salaud..._

_- Arrête de l'insulter ! C'est en grande partie de ma faute si c'est fini. Je travaille trop._

_- A cause de Tsunade ?_

_- Elle a tout le temps besoin de moi, c'est horrible! Infirmière, secrétaire personnelle, assistante, psychologue, je fais tout ! Je dois sans arrêt m'occuper d'elle ou du travail qu'elle ne peut pas faire, trier ses dossiers, envoyer des lettres, et puis cacher ses foutues bouteilles pour qu'elle..._

_- Qu'elle ?_

_- ..._

_- Ses " bouteilles" ? Tsunade BOIT ?_

_- Appelle-la " madame Tsunade" ou " la directrice" !_

_- La directrice boit, ça le fait encore plus, c'est vrai._

_- Kiba !_

_- Vous souriez. Objectif atteint. Et en plus, je viens d'apprendre que la directrice est alcoolo, yeah !_

_- La directrice n'est pas alcoolique ! Elle... disons qu'elle a un petit penchant pour la dégustation de sake pendant les heures de boulot._

_- Elle est alcoolo._

_- ... Mon dieu. J'aurais jamais du te raconter tout ça ! J'y crois pas, je viens de pleurer et de raconter ma vie devant un élève, mais quelle idiote !_

_- Bah vous savez, au point où on en est._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. "_

Kiba sourit. Depuis ce jour là, ses rapports avec l'infirmière étaient devenus plus ambigus. A chaque nouvelle visite il la sentait un peu plus gênée, et il savait que si tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, d'ici peu de temps il atteindrait son objectif.

- J'vais me taper l'infirmière, nananananèèèèèreuh ! chantonna Kiba en dansant au milieu de sa chambre.

- QUI TU VAS TE TAPER? Viens plutôt mettre la table au lieu de dire des conneries ! cria sa mère depuis la cuisine.

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit : sa mère pouvait se montrer terriblement cruelle parfois.

* * *

Mardi matin, 7h, temps de merde dehors et aucune motivation pour se lever.

- De toutes façons si c'est pour passer à nouveau une journée de merde, autant rester dormir. marmonna Sakura en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

Hinata et Ino ne lui parlaient plus. Elle était incapable de s'approcher de Naruto, et donc des garçons qui traînaient avec et qui étaient les seuls qu'elle connaissait. Quant à Temari, Tenten et Azur, elles étaient en quatrième, elle sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas à s'incruster avec elles. Elle se retrouvait donc seule.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Sakura Haruno ne supportait pas, c'était bien ça : la solitude. Pas celle, choisie et donc reposante, dont toute personne avait parfois besoin pour se ressourcer, non : la solitude imposée, celle dans laquelle elle risquait de se retrouver enfermée si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution.

A Londres, elle avait ses amis. A Tokyo, elle avait presque réussi à s'en faire. Et elle venait de tout briser en moins d'une semaine.

" Il faut que tu parles à Naruto."

Cette pensée s'agitait dans son esprit. Mais comment assumer ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Comment assumer ce qu' ELLE avait fait ? Car parler avec le blond, c'était avouer qu'elle avait trahi la promesse qu'elle s'était faite et surtout qu'elle avait faite à ses parents. Elle avait bu. Elle avait couché avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis une semaine. Quelle idiote. Incapable de se tenir plus d'une semaine.

" Tu passes ton temps à culpabiliser. "

Sakura ouvrit les yeux.

" Arrête de te plaindre et bouge un peu ton cul !"

Elle se retourna puis se leva d'un coup, comme poussée par une force invisible.

" Va parler à Hinata et excuse-toi."

Sans même réfléchir elle ouvrit son armoire et s'empara d'une chemise noire et d'un jeans.

" Ensuite va voir Naruto et assume enfin ce que tu as fait."

Elle jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir qu'elle avait accroché au mur. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qu'elle croyait éteinte depuis ce week-end.

" Ouais, c'est ça. Assume."

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Kakashi était en retard, ce qui permit à Gaara de finir en vitesse les devoirs qu'il avait eu la flemme de faire durant le week-end : regarder la télé, c'était bien plus intéressant.

A coté de lui, Sasuke semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, alors qu'autour d'eux les élèves piaillaient, racontant leur week-end, leur lundi, ou les deux. Il jeta un regard à la feuille du roux à coté de lui et sourit : il avait écrit une phrase mais la seconde s'était transformé en une sorte de visage étrange au regard indéchiffrable. Gaara entamait à présent un nouveau visage, à l'air mélancolique. Il dessinait bien, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le sauver du renvoi que Kakashi n'hésiterait pas à lui coller s'il ne faisait pas ses devoirs. Sans savoir pourquoi Sasuke lui dit :

- Jeudi le prof a dit que si on faisait pas les devoirs il renvoyait.

Gaara jeta un regard étonné à l'Uchiwa avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer son dessin. Kakashi arriva après quelques minutes, et bien évidemment, il demanda à plusieurs élèves de lire leurs travaux.

Nullement paniqué, le roux continua ses dessins. Sa feuille était à présent devenue une véritable œuvre d'art, Sasuke ne pouvait nier qu'il avait du talent. Mais depuis la nuit des temps, les profs possèdent un don : ils sont capables de repérer un élève qui n'a rien foutu afin de l'interroger et d'ainsi le piéger. Gaara n'échappa à la règle.

- Ah... Et ben...

Le roux jeta un regard à sa feuille et fronça les sourcils : ok, sur ce coup il avait été con. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rien dire, Sasuke lui tendit discrètement sa feuille. Stupéfait, Gaara lut le devoir de son voisin sous le regard attentif de Kakashi. Ce dernier lança ensuite un regard à Sasuke et, le sourire dissimulé sous son masque se reflétant dans ses yeux, il lui demanda de lire ce que lui avait fait. Devant le silence de l'Uchiwa son sourire sembla s'agrandir un peu plus.

- Je suis pas con. Allez faire un petit tour au secrétariat, ça vous fera du bien !

* * *

Midi, cafétéria remplie, pas de place pour elle à coté de qui que ce soit.

" En fait j'aurais dû rester couchée."

Sakura s'assit à une table vide, l'air malgré tout fier. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Naruto ou Hinata, mais elle comptait bien le faire. Elle s'empara de ses baguettes et enfila un peu de riz dans sa bouche, l'air déterminé.

" Je suis une warior. Être un peu seule ne me fait pas peur. Je suis une battante, fière et forte. Je suis une warior, YEAH !"

Elle devait afficher une expression extrêmement étrange sur son visage puisque les premières années assis à la table voisine lui jetèrent un regard effrayé.

Elle lança un regard circulaire à la salle. Temari mangeait avec ses deux frères, comme à chaque fois depuis le début de l'année. Sakura les suspectaient de faire ça pour que Gaara ne se retrouve pas seul.

A une autre table, Tenten, Neji et deux autres quatrièmes mangeaient en bavardant. Un peu à coté, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto et Lee faisaient un bruit infernal, pour changer.

- Tu manges seule ?

Sakura leva la tête, surprise. Sasuke se tenait devant elle, son plateau dans les mains.

- Nan je suis avec mon ami invisible, tu veux que j'te le présente ?

- Hilarant.

- Nan sérieux, il s'appelle John. Sasuke, John, John, Sasuke!

- Enchanté. J'peux m'asseoir ou John va être jaloux ?

- Pourquoi tu voudrais t'asseoir à coté de moi ?

- J'te dirais bien que c'est pasque j'en ai envie, mais c'est juste pasque y'a pas d'autres places.

- Ah bah oui, bien sûr. John pousse-toi, Sasuke va s'asseoir.

L'Uchiwa sourit. Cette fille était timbrée en fait.

- Tu manges pas avec Ino et Hinata ? demanda Sasuke, sans réellement semblé intéressé par la réponse qui allait venir.

- Si j'avais pas fait une blague du genre avant, je t'aurais sorti un truc du genre " oui oui, elles sont là avec moi, tu les vois pas ?", mais bon, trop d'ironie tue l'ironie.

- Bien vu.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Sasuke la dévisageait bizarrement mais Sakura préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal pour se prendre encore la tête avec un brun arrogant.

- T'as pas l'air en forme. déclara finalement l'adolescent.

Sakura ne répondit rien.

- Tu fais des blagues pas drôles, t'es pâle et tu manges seule.

- Je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il y a. soupira Sakura. Alors arrête.

- Ah mais je ne te demande rien. Je constate juste.

- Tu parles trop, d'habitude t'es pas bavard comme mec. C'est toi qui vas pas bien.

A son tour, Sasuke ne répondit pas. Après tout, si elle préférait quand il se la fermait, il n'allait pas se forcer à parler. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrange le fait que la jeune femme ait l'air si morose. Il s'intéressait assez peu à ce qui se passait autour de lui en général, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué.

- J'peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

- Dis toujours.

- Tu avais bu ce week-end, nan ?

- ... Quand tu m'as vu dans la salle de bain à moitié à poil ?

Sasuke afficha un sourire moqueur et acquiesa.

- Oui j'avais bu.

- Ok.

- Quoi " ok" ?

L'Uchiwa posa ses baguettes sur son plateau et Sakura vit avec stupéfaction qu'il avait déjà terminé.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Il se leva et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Sakura l'appela.

- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse de savoir si j'ai bu ou non ?

Il lui lança un sourire arrogant et lâcha d'une voix étrangement froide :

- Ça me prouve juste que tu n'es pas celle que j'ai cru pendant quelques jours. Bon appétit.

" Ouais, j'aurais VRAIMENT dû rester couchée."

* * *

- Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi Gaara !

- Temari, calme toi, tu veux que j'te rappelle le nombre de renvois que t'as eu depuis le début de ta scolarité ?

- C'est DIFFÉRENT là Kankuro !

- Je vois pas en quoi.

- Bah... moi je suis une fille.

- Quel rapport ?

- Bonne question, mais je vais forcément en trouver un!

Kankuro leva les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur était désespérante.

- Peu importe, si tu commences déjà à te faire renvoyer maintenant, imagine ce qu'il va t'arriver après ?

- C'est sûr, il risquerait de suivre le même chemin que toi. ricana Kankuro.

- Ou que toi. répliqua Temari.

- Bah t'as le choix Gaara. Soit tu deviens un névrosé de la vie haï par les profs et par une grande partie des élèves...

- Soit tu te transformes en délinquant violent qui manque de se faire gicler du lycée chaque année. Perso je préférais qu'il devienne comme moi, au moins il aurait des bonnes fréquentations.

- T'appelles "ça" des bonnes fréquentations ? fit Kankuro en désignant Tenten qui criait en anglais sur Neji.

- Et ça c'est mieux peut-être ? grogna Temari en montrant trois quatrièmes énormes portant des casquettes qui sortaient, un bédo à la main.

- Ils devraient être plus discrets, ils vont se faire griller les cons.

- C'est toi le con.

- J't'emmerde, écoute Gaara... Gaara ?

La chaise où se trouvait auparavant le rouquin était désormais vide.

- Tu l'as fait fuir ducon !

- Mais oui Temari, mais oui.

* * *

- J'en ai déjà marre. soupira Ino lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie de la classe.

Deux autres filles approuvèrent tandis qu'Hinata acquisait. Pourtant, elle adorait le cours de géographie.

- Sérieux, ce prof me goooonfle. Limite plus con qu'Asuma.

Hinata rit en chœur avec les autres. Peu importait si elle adorait Asuma.

- Et l'autre conne avec ses questions : " Monsieur, mais l'Angleterre elle était pas en conflit contre le Japon à un moment ?". Qu'elle y retourne dans son Angleterre !

- Comment on peut oser venir à l'école avec des cheveux ROSES ? ricana une fille.

- Abusé, j'imagine pas l'état de ses tifs avec toute les colorations qu'elle doit se faire.

- T'sais la miss, on dirait on chewing-gum.

- Moi j'aurais plus dit une pute, mais bon.

Hinata lança un regard horrifié à Ino, avant de se reprendre. Elle avait raison. Sakura était une pute. Une pute.

Une pute qui se retrouvait seule par la faute de la blonde. Une pute dont elles ne cessaient de parler depuis lundi. Et pas en bien.

Une pute qui faisait pitié à Hinata.

" Arrête. Ino te l'a bien dit, c'est de sa faute si tu te sens aussi mal. Tout ce que t'as pleuré, c'est à cause d'elle. Elle a brisé la seule chose qui te permettait de tenir encore. Elle t'a volé le seul rêve que t'avait. "

Les deux filles saluèrent Ino et Hinata. Elle leur fit la bise, alors que l'année d'avant, ces filles la méprisaient.

" Le pire c'était qu'elle savait. Ino le lui avait dit. Elle savait que je l'aimais. Mais elle a juste suivi ses pulsions, elle voulait juste coucher. Coucher avec le garçon que j'aime. "

- Bon bah moi j't'e laisse, hein ! J'ai une séance photo ! déclara Ino.

" Et c'est à cause d'elle si toi t'as fini dans les toilettes avec Kiba. C'est à cause d'elle. "

- Une séance photo ?

" C'est aussi à cause d'elle que tu t'es laissé faire, jusqu'à enfin oser lui dire non. C'est toujours à cause d'elle que tu n'as pas réussi à dire à Neji que tu n'es pas allée jusqu'au bout avec Kiba. "

- Et ben, tu connais peu de choses de moi. Tu lis jamais des magazines de mode ? ... Ouais nan, ça se voit en fait.

" C'est donc de sa faute s'ils se sont battus. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est de la sienne. Uniquement de la sienne. "

- Tu es modèle ?

- Yep. Enfin, pour l'instant c'est juste de temps en temps, je connais quelques photographes connus au Japon. Mais quand j'aurais fini mes études j'ai déjà une agence qui attend de pouvoir me prendre.

- Oh, c'est... impressionnant.

- C'est génial oui !

- C'est pas gênant de se faire prendre en photos ?

- Gênant ? Nan, pas du tout ! Tu te sens... comment dire. T'as l'impression de valoir quelque chose.

- Vraiment ?

Ino fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire.

- Mais tu sais quoi ? T'as un corps magnifique, des cheveux brillants et un joli visage. Et tes yeux! Si tu t'habillais de façon un peu plus... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, tu serais un vrai canon !

- Euh... tu crois ?

- J'suis sûre que j'peux te mettre en contact avec un photographe !

- Euh, je suis pas sûre de...

- Mais ouiii ! J'te jure, ça va juste te redonner confiance en toi, regarde-moi, avant j'étais comme toi !

- " Comme moi " ?

Mais Ino ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle l'examinait, débattait toute seule sur quelle tenue irait le mieux à la Hyuuga.

- Pas de pantalon surtout ! Jupe haute avec ceinture ? Ah ça pourrait aller. Mini-short ? Nan, jambes trop blanches. Chemise et leggins ? Ah ouais, pas mal ! Et tes cheveux...

- Mes cheveux ?

- Ta frange est trop épaisse, et ton carré long, c'est vraiment trop sage... Il faudrait un truc un peu plus... provoquant.

" Attends, elle veut me relooker là ?"

- Tu sais quoi, on va aller faire du shopping toi et moi !

" Oui, elle veut me relooker. "

- Fringues, coiffure et maquillage, on va TOUT RE-VOIR.

" Et euh... si j'aime bien comme je suis maintenant ? "

- Après ça, j'te présenterai à mon photographe préféré, tu verras il est génial, et il va forcément t'adorer !

" Allez bon sang, aie le courage de dire non Hinata. Tu ne veux pas changer de look, et encore moins te faire prendre en photo. Tu as déjà renoncé à une partie de toi, gardes en au moins un peu..."

- Alors ? Tu verras, ça va te changer les idées ! On dit samedi ?

" Ça va me changer les idées ? Comment quelques habits et un coiffeur pourraient me faire oublier tout ça? Allez, dis non."

- C'est d'accord.

" Après tout... peut-être que ça pourra vraiment me donner confiance en moi."

- C'est cool ! J'me réjouis, tu vas voir, je vais faire de toi une TOM-BEUSE.

" Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. La vérité, c'est que t'as pas dit oui pour toi. Comme d'habitude, t'as pas eu le courage de refuser. "

- Je te laisse ma belle, bisous !

" T'es juste une lâche. "

* * *

- Leeeee temps des tempêêêêtes arrive avant qu'on les prédiiiiise !

- J'te trouve chelou depuis lundi, t'as plus de ramens à bouffer ou quoi ? demanda Kiba tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à une jolie deuxième qui sortait de classe.

- Moi, chelou ? tenta de mentir Naruto.

- Futiles adolesceeeeents, tout nous était permiiiiiiis !

- Ouais, Shika, tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu palot depuis quelques jours notre Naruto ?

- Oh tu sais, je fais pas trop attention à ce genre de chose...

- Roi de pacotiiiiiille, prince démuniiiiiii !

- Mais bon, j'pense que Sakura y est pour quelque chose... sourit Shikamaru.

- Elle m'a toujours pas parlé... soupira Naruto.

- ON EST RICHES QUE DE SES AMIIIIIIS !

- LEE TA GUEULE AVEC TES CHANSONS FRANÇAISES DE MERDE !

- Comment ? Chansons française de merde ? Comment OSES-TU critiquer Calogero !

* * *

- Hinata !

Sakura regretta immédiatement d'avoir crié. Elle se frappa intérieurement mais se dirigea tout de même rapidement vers la Hyuuga qui s'était retournée vers elle et la regardait froidement.

- Il faut qu'on parle. déclara Sakura.

- Neji m'attend dehors, je ne veux pas le faire attendre.

- Ça durera pas longtemps ! S'il te plait.

Hinata hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. Elle posa sur Sakura un regard indéchiffrable.

- Écoute, j'ai compris que tu m'en voulais, et je crois aussi savoir pourquoi. Si ça a un quelconque rapport à Naruto je suis vraiment désolée. J'étais pas au courant, j'te le jure.

- Comment oses-tu jurer. Ino m'a dit qu'elle t'en avait parlé.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'Hinata aimait Naruto. Les paroles de Tenten et Temari à propos de la blonde manipulatrice lui revinrent à l'esprit.

- Hinata, on m'a jamais rien dit, j'te le promets. Ino t'a menti.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'aurait menti ?

- J'en ai aucune idée ! Probablement pour que tu m'en veuilles.

- Et pourquoi voudrait-elle que je t'en veuille ?

- Mais je sais pas ! Je la comprends vraiment pas, un jour elle me dit que je suis sa nouvelle meilleure amie ou je sais pas quelle connerie, le lendemain elle me snobe.

- Peut-être qu'elle a raison. fit Hinata d'un air insensible.

- Hinata, j'te connais peut-être depuis pas longtemps, mais je crois avoir assez vu et entendu parler de toi pour savoir que t'es pas comme ça. J'ai fait un truc horrible sans même m'en rendre compte, mais...

- T'as raison, tu me connais pas. Pas du tout. Et ceux qui t'ont parlé de moi ne savent rien de celle que je suis, au fond.

Sakura s'interrompit, stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de froideur dans le regard d'Hinata. Sa voix était glacée, tranchante.

- Et Ino, elle, elle te connaît peut-être ?

- Ino elle n'a pas couché avec le garçon que j'aime.

Ah... elle était même au courant pour ça. A moins qu'elle l'ait déduit toute seule.

- Hinata, si j'avais su, je te jure que j'aurais rien fait avec lui. J'étais bourrée, j'me sentais mal, j'avais besoin de réconfort... J'm'en veux de t'avoir blessée...

La Hyuuga sembla se radoucir légèrement. Sakura en profita pour poursuivre sur sa lancée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre lui et moi, je t'assure.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ?

Hinata semblait s'être subitement refermée, au grand désarroi de Sakura.

- Nan, pas vraiment... Je le connais pas assez.

- Tu n'as aucun sentiment pour lui ?

- Aucun.

- Tu as couché avec lui alors que...

Sakura réalisa son erreur. Hinata semblait encore plus blessée qu'auparavant.

- J'étais bourrée ! répéta la jeune fille. De toutes façons je vais en parler avec lui et lui expliquer que ça ne se reproduira jamais.

- J'y crois pas... soupira Hinata.

- De ?

- Ça fait depuis samedi soir que je pleure... alors que tu n'es même pas amoureuse de lui ?

- Que...

- Tout ça, parce que t'avais juste envie de tirer un coup ?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux : elle n'était pas habituée à ce que Hinata parle aussi vulgairement.

- Hinata...

- Tu sais, si tu m'avais dit que t'étais amoureuse de lui, je t'aurais pardonné. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est possible de tomber amoureuse en une semaine. J'ai aimé Naruto dès la première fois qu'il m'a adressé la parole. Si tu avais été ne serait-ce qu'un peu attirée par lui, j'aurais essayé de comprendre. Mais tu as couché avec lui sans aucune raison. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, et ça a été lui.

- Hina...

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir pris quelqu'un d'autre ? Ca fait des années que je suis amoureuse de lui, et je ne l'ai pourtant jamais réellement touché. Toi tu arrives ici, et au bout d'une semaine tu couches avec lui sans même éprouver le moindre sentiment pour lui !

Sakura comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Devant elle, Hinata n'était plus qu'un corps envahi par la jalousie et la douleur.

- Et là tu oses venir vers moi et me demander de te pardonner ? Ecoute bien Sakura, j'ai été patiente, adorable, j'ai toujours tout pris sur moi, j'ai tout enduré, tout. Je n'ai jamais renoncé à mes valeurs, jamais !

Mais regarde à quoi ça m'a mené. Au fond Ino m'a ouvert les yeux. Trop bonne, trop conne. C'est fini maintenant.

- Att...

Mais Sakura ne put finir sa phrase : Hinata était déjà loin.

* * *

- Mais t'es COMPLÉTEMENT CON !

- Je savais que t'allais réagir comme ça. soupira Shikamaru.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

- J'sais pas, mais vu ta réaction je comprends. soupira Naruto.

Lee ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière ses amis, avant de se diriger vers sa radio.

- Lee, si tu mets du Melyne Ferma ou du Colagene, je te tue. l'avertit Kiba avant de se retourner vers Naruto, l'air outré. Tu lui as demandé des conseils à LUI et pas à MOI ?

- Déjà, on dit Mylène Farmer et Calogero... et je comptais mettre du Patrick Bruel, D'ABORD.

- On s'en fout Lee. soupira Shikamaru en se laissant tomber sur le lit vert.

- Depuis quand on demande des conseils à LEE en matière de sexe ?

- C'est pas ma faute si notre petit dépucelé me préfère moi ! déclara joyeusement Lee en s'emparant d'un CD.

Kiba lui balança un coussin, si bien que l'adolescent lâcha la boite qui s'ouvrit. Le disque s'en échappa et vint se briser sur le sol.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PATRIIIIIICK ! hurla Lee, les larmes aux yeux.

- T'as tué Patrick Bebel. ricana Shikamaru sous ses couvertures. Bonne nuit les mecs.

- Patrick BRUEL !

- Bien fait !

- Pour la peine, je vais mettre du Calogero ! YEAAAAAH, c'est parti : JE NE SUIS RICHE QUE DE MES AMIIIIIIIS !

La chanson de Calogero débuta, arrachant trois soupirs de désespoir aux amis de Lee qui sautillait joyeusement dans sa chambre en chantonnant.

- Sérieux faut être complètement con pour écouter les conseils d'un pd même pas capable de se taper un mec dans ses putains de soirées pour tapettes !

- C'est dingue cette faculté que t'as de remplacer quasiment tous les mots de tes phrases par des obscénités ou des trucs vulgaires.

- Toi la feignasse ta gueule et dors.

- D'accord!

- Et je tiens à dire pour ma défense que vous êtes venu à la gayparty un jour où j'étais pas au mieux de ma forme ! râla Lee.

Naruto se rappela du soir où Lee les avait forcé à venir dans le bar pour homosexuels dans lequel il traînait parfois. Il s'était pris trois râteaux d'affilé devant un Kiba hilare. Naruto se souvint aussi du mec qui s'était violement emparé de Shikamaru avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs bien silencieux : cet épisode l'avait traumatisé, et lui avait valu bien des moqueries de ses amis.

- Ça te rappelle des souvenirs Shika ? s'amusa Naruto.

Des ronflements feints provenant de sous les couvertures lui répondirent.

- Change pas de sujet petit débutant dans l'art qu'est le sexe.

- C'est certainement la plus belle phrase que tu aies jamais formulé, un comble quand on voit de quoi elle parle.

- Shikamaru, continue à faire semblant de dormir et laisse parler les experts.

La chanson de Calogero se termina et une nouvelle commença, plus mélancolique. Lee poussa un petit cri de joie et entonna le premier couplet avec bonheur.

- Naruto, t'es un mec ?

- Nan nan.

- Réponds sérieusement.

- Bah oui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as entre les jambes ?

- Tu veux vraiment que j'te réponde ?

- Tu pourrais montrer sinon ? demanda Lee avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as entre les jambes ? répéta Kiba.

- Un petit kikiiiii !

- Merci Lee. Donc, t'as des couilles. Si t'as des couilles, c'est que t'es un homme. Si t'es un homme, c'est que TU dois TOUJOURS faire le premier pas ! Une fille, c'est lent, ça se bouge pas le cul, c'est à toi de faire tout le boulot !

- Je sais pas si suivre les conseils d'un macho doublé d'un pervers comme toi est une bonne idée. sourit Naruto.

- En attendant, le macho pervers il s'en sort bien mieux avec les filles que toi.

- Un point pour Kiba ! " Aussi liiiiiiibre que moiiiiiii !"

- Donc je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire : tu vas lever ton petit cul blanc de là, et tu vas ramener ta face de blond naïf jusqu'à sa chambre et TU vas lui causer. Et si possible, t'en profites pour la sauter une deuxième fois, en essayant de t'en souvenir cette fois.

- " Je fais le voeu de te garder... Je fais le voeu de te garder..."

* * *

La question était : est-ce que c'était un souvenir réel ou dû à l'alcool ?

L'image lui était revenue quelques temps auparavant. Sa main enfilant un paquet louche dans la poche d'une fille. Mais était-ce vraiment possible ? Elle se souvenait qu'elle lui avait parlé après, mais ne parvenait à se remémorer les paroles exactes qu'ils avaient échangé.

" J'te jure, l'alcool c'est vraiment de la merde."

Le gros problème, c'est que l'alcool a une fâcheuse tendance a plus ou moins effacer la mémoire des gens. Si bien que Tenten était incapable de savoir si samedi soir elle avait réellement vu Kankuro en train de dealer ou si elle s'était fait un film. Elle était donc incapable d'en parler à Temari, ni même à lui.

Pourtant, il était juste à coté d'elle. Et plus que jamais elle était tentée de lui poser la question. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé la veille durant tout le cours où ils étaient à coté, mais le hasard avait voulu qu'ils se retrouvent devant le panneau des petites annonces exactement en même temps.

- Besoin de money ? tenta-t-elle.

Kankuro lui lança un regard sans expression et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un " oui".

- Moi aussi, bientôt la fin de la quatrième, et après ça direction les States, j'aurais besoin d'argent !

Aucune réponse.

- Et toi... c'est pour quoi ?

Toujours rien.

- T'as pas d'autre boulot ? Tu sais, un autre moyen de gagner de l'argent ?

Kankuro nota le numéro écrit sur une annonce cherchant un livreur de pizza et s'en alla. Tenten n'abandonna pas pour autant et le rejoint rapidement.

- Tu sais, après les soirées où j'ai bu un peu too much, j'ai tendance à confondre la réalité et l'irréel. J'ai toujours du mal à savoir si j'ai vu ou inventé des choses.

L'adolescent tressailli mais n'accorda pas un seul regard à Tenten. Il accéléra légèrement le pas, la forçant à faire pareil.

- Mais je finis toujours par séparer le vrai du faux.

Kankuro s'arrêta subitement avant de sourire. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air sûr de lui.

- Bonne chance alors. Je vais te laisser là, je dois appeler le numéro de l'annonce.

Tenten l'observa s'éloigner, troublée.

Lorsque Kankuro arriva en dehors de l'école, les deux adolescents qui l'avaient agressé le jour de la rentrée l'interpellèrent. Kankuro sentit son ventre se serrer : il savait ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

- Passe au Tenshin demain, ils ont de la marchandise pour toi.

Il acquisa et jeta un regard nerveux derrière lui. Comme il l'aurait parié, Tenten l'observait à travers la baie vitrée de l'entrée.

Elle ne tarderait pas à tout découvrir, il le savait.

* * *

Sakura s'empara de son Ipod, se jeta sur son lit et appuya sur play. La musique débuta, emplit sa tête, son corps, son âme. Elle ferma les yeux, oublia Ino, oublia Hinata, oublia Naruto, oublia Londres et Tokyo... oublia tout. Sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement et lorsque le chanteur commença à chanter, sa voix s'envola, douce, mélodieuse.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus chanté. La musique faisait partie de ces choses qu'elle avait voulu abandonner pour ses parents. Mais à ce moment précis, elle en avait besoin.

Elle se sentait enfin bien. Dans son monde. Loin de tout, loin du reste.

Et puis on toqua à la porte. Sakura ouvrit les yeux, abandonna sa bulle de tranquillité et se leva pour ouvrir la porte.

Sur le pallier, juste en face d'elle se trouvait Naruto, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

- J'pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

- Shizune, tu pourras me dire absolument tout ce que tu veux, je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Si au moins il avait été un bon élève, mais quand je vois le nombre d'absence, de renvois et surtout de mauvaises notes qu'il a, je ne peux que me demander comment il a fait pour passer à chaque année !

- Peut-être est-il plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait ? tenta timidement Shizune.

Tsunade lui lança un regard sceptique avant de secouer la tête.

- Ou peut-être sait-il très bien tricher. Écoute, l'image de cette école a déjà tellement perdu de sa valeur... le conseil veut fermer l'école l'année prochaine, j'ai un an pour l'en empêcher, et ce n'est pas en laissant ce genre de voyous à Inuchi que je vais y arriver.

- Vous comptez donc renvoyer Neji aussi ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Une folle ? Son oncle fait parti des subventionneurs de l'école, et sa famille a une telle influence à Tokyo qu'ils pourraient faire raser l'école s'ils le voulaient ! Et Neji est un excellent élève, notes élevées, comportement exemplaire... Il a été délégué de classe plusieurs années de suite. Je suis désolée Shizune mais je serai intraitable sur ce cas.

- Au fond, s'il ne s'était pas battu avec Neji Hyuuga, cela n'aurait pas été aussi grave, non ?

Tsunade ne répondit rien et s'empara de sa bouteille de sake.

- Tsunade, ne buvez pas encore, il est seulement 5 heures et demi !

- Je te le répète, si les Hyuugas sont contrariés, ils peuvent faire absolument tout ce qu'ils veulent pour qu'on leur obéisse.

- C'est Neji qui a commencé Tsunade. Kiba n'a fait que se défendre.

- J'ai du mal à y croire. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de dispute entre garçons : il est accusé d'avoir violé Hinata Hyuuga. Shizune, tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?

- Il ne l'a pas fait.

- Et comment peux-tu affirmer ça ?

- Il me l'a promis. Je vous assure qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Neji Hyuuga n'est absolument pas bagarreur comme élève. S'il s'est mis dans cet état ce n'est pas sans raison.

- Il s'est peut-être trompé.

La directrice soupira et enfila un shot de sake dans sa bouche. Elle l'avala bruyamment puis lança un regard méfiant à Shizune.

- N'oublie pas ta place Shizune. Ne confonds pas le travail avec le reste, compris ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

- Oh oui tu vois très bien. Pour ce qui est de notre élève à problèmes, si j'ai la preuve qu'il n'a pas violé Hinata comme Neji Hyuuga le prétend, je lui laisserai une seconde et dernière chance.

- Je vais parler à Hinata. assura Shizune.

Elle salua la directrice avant de se retirer. Tsunade l'appela juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte du bureau.

- J'ai bien dit, une DERNIÈRE chance Shizune. Si tu parviens à me prouver que ce n'est pas un violeur, Kiba Inuzuka n'aura plus le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

- Autant te le dire... Tu me plais.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Naruto venait à peine d'entrer qu'il se lançait déjà dans une déclaration.

- Euh...

- Aaaah j'ai foiré, j'aurais pas dû le dire comme ça, je savais !

- Bah...

- Ecoute, laisse tomber, j'vais me casser et...

- C'est que...

- On oublie tout, tout !

- Naruto laisse moi parler !

Le blond se figea avait de rire bêtement. Sakura sourit : elle le préférait comme ça.

- Ce qui est arrivé ce week-end a fait beaucoup de mal autour de nous, faut pas que ça se reproduise. De toutes façons c'est arrivé parce que j'étais pétée et...

- A qui ça a fait du mal ?

Sakura haussa les sourcils : Naruto n'avait donc pas remarqué. Savait-il pour Hinata ? Sûrement pas. Devait-elle lui dire ?

Le regard empli de douleur de Hinata lui revint à l'esprit.

Non. Ce n'était pas à elle de le lui annoncer.

- A moi, déjà. J'ai l'impression qu'on a gâché une amitié naissante.

Naruto acquisa.

- J'suis d'accord.

- Écoute, j'suis pas venue ici pour me trouver un copain. J'suis ici pour tout recommencer à zéro. Alors si je pouvais éviter de perdre le peu d'amis que j'ai réussi à me faire cette semaine...

- Bah, on pourrait faire ça nous aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Recommencer à zéro. On efface et on reprend depuis le début?

- Tu crois que c'est aussi facile ? sourit Sakura devant la naïveté du blond.

- J'crois juste qu'au lieu de compliquer les choses, vaut mieux essayer de les faciliter.

Il était attiré par elle, c'était clair. Elle, elle se refusait même d'y penser, non seulement parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à se prendre la tête avec ces histoires, mais surtout par rapport à Hinata. Etait-il possible d'être amis aussi simplement, alors qu'elle lui plaisait ?

- Je veux pas d'histoire d'amour. Et pis on se connaît depuis peu de temps, tu sais.

- Ah mais t'inquiète pas pour ça. sourit Naruto. Moi non plus. J'veux juste qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé et qu'on puisse se reparler.

En face de lui, Sakura semblait hésiter. Il se souvint des conseils de Kiba. Il devait prendre les choses en main, c'était bien ce qu'il avait dit ? Mais Lee lui avait dit de faire le contraire, d'attendre, de lui laisser le temps...

Et puis il comprit. La vérité c'était qu'il n'était ni Lee, ni Kiba. Il devait faire ce que son coeur lui dictait, et non pas ce que lui avaient conseillé ses amis.

- On pourrait vraiment être amis, j'taime beaucoup, et je parle pas d'autre chose là !

Sakura sourit.

- C'est d'accord.

Après tout, pourquoi tenter de séduire une fille quand il savait très bien qu'il n'y parviendrait pas ? Il n'était pas encore assez attaché à elle pour être blessé par la déception, alors autant ne pas s'acharner.

Ce soir là lorsque Sakura se coucha, elle se sentait à moitié soulagée. Elle finit par se persuader que si tout s'était arrangé avec Naruto, tout finirait par aller mieux avec Hinata.

Elle était loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

* * *

Trois gamins insouciants, semblables en rien, mais liés par une profonde amitié. Deux garçons et une fille, loin de se douter de ce qu'ils allaient devenir.

Le premier était un peu rondouillet. Un paquet de chips à la main, l'épaule de sa voisine dans l'autre, il souriait bêtement à celui qui avait pris la photo.

A ses coté, une jolie blonde, aux traits déjà fins malgré son jeune âge. Ses cheveux encore noirs étaient ramenés en une couette haute. Ses yeux d'un bleu rare au Japon pétillaient de malice.

Enfin, l'air absent et la mine boudeuse, le dernier des trois amis regardait ailleurs. Ses cheveux noirs qu'il avait refusé de couper malgré les menaces de sa mère tombaient sur ses épaules.

Shikamaru posa la photo sur son lit. Il s'empara de la cigarette et du briquet qui attendaient patiemment sur sa table de chevet et s'alluma une clope, avant de tirer une longue taffe qu'il expira lentement.

Le nuage de fumée s'éleva dans les airs, d'abord compact et visible. Puis, il s'éparpilla dans les airs et bientôt Shikamaru ne put plus le voir.

Au fond, les trois gamins sur cette photo étaient comme la fumée de cette cigarette.

" Ino n'était pas encore blonde à cette époque. Choji pas si gros que ça. Et moi..."

Shikamaru jeta un regard amusé à son paquet de cigarettes.

" Moi je ne fumais pas. "

Et à présent ? Qu'était devenue leur belle amitié ?

" Un souvenir."

Shikamaru rangea la photo dans l'album photo que sa mère cachait dans la bibliothèque du salon. La chanson de Lee lui revint à l'esprit, et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, les paroles du refrain s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis riche que de mes amis... C'est dit.

* * *

_Chapitre pas super joyeux hein ^^ Je l'aime pas trop perso, je préfère la suite héhé :D _

_Sur les commentaires que j'ai reçu, quelques-uns critiquaient Temari, Azur ou Kiba ^^ Alors je vais les défendre un à un, parce j'en ai marre de bosser l'allemand et que j'ai envie de perdre mon temps xD _

_Tout d'abord, Kiba a une histoire familiale assez compliquée, et a été sous l'influence des mauvaises personnes ( genre Kankuro qui à l'époque était un petit con ^^) ce qui explique ce qu'il est devenu. On en apprend plus d'ici deux chapitres. Il faut aussi comprendre que pour l'instant on ne voit que ce coté ci de lui car j'adore faire ses répliques. Il est censé être drôle, il faut le prendre au millième degré. _

_Ensuite Temari, si elle avait vraiment existé je l'aurais détesté. Mais c'est mon perso, donc je sais ce qui justifie son comportement, puisque c'est moi qui l'invente héhé. Pareil que Kiba, une histoire familiale difficile, une mauvaise évolution... On verra par la suite qu'elle n'est pas forcément fière de ce qu'elle est. Il faut comprendre que les humains ne sont pas tous blancs ou tous noirs. La plupart se cache derrière un masque pour se protéger. Et pour ce qui est d'Ino, elle a des bonnes raisons de la haïr. J'ai hâte que vous voyiez la suite :D_

_Enfin, Azur. Bah elle plait à la plupart, et une personne m'a dit ne pas l'aimer je crois. Alors déjà, il est impossible de voir son caractère pour l'instant ^^ Ensuite y'a méprise, elle n'est absolument pas comme Temari, à critiquer les gens je sais pas où vous avez vu ça xD. On le verra par la suite, c'est plutôt Ino qui va la juger, et non pas le contraire. Azur, c'est un peu celle qui croit que y'a du bon dans tout le monde, mais qui fait genre qu'elle n'est pas naïve. Par contre elle critique ouvertement Kiba car elle a dû mal à supporter son arrogance. Mais bon, qui aime bien châtie bien. _

_Voilà voilà, sinan niveau couples, vous en avez trouvé très très peu, c'est assez marrant. Pourtant y'a chaque fois un peu plus d'indices ;) Continuez à chercher, c'est assez amusant. Pour l'instant j'en ai eu des assez originaux, comme Sakura/Shino, Kiba/Lee ou Lee/Sasuke x)_

_Pour ce chapitre, les chansons ne sont pas utilisées au hasard, elles correspondent plus ou moins avec l'histoire ^^ Et on voit à quel point Hinata se laisse manipuler. Esperons qu'elle s'en sorte un jour ;)_

_Bisoux à tous, et si vous voulez reviewer, vous gênez pas ;) _

_( Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je corrigerais plus tard )  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Holaaa ! Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires, certains m'ont beaucoup touché. J'ai eu plusieurs bugs avec le site, donc j'ai pas pu répondre aux commentaires, mais je vais le faire le plus vite possible :) _

_Nous voilà donc ( enfin !) avec un nouveau chapitre. D'ici quelques chapitres l'histoire va s'accélérer, j'aimerais que la fic ne tarde pas trop, je sais déjà la fin et j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions quand vous la découvrirez ;) _

_Bref, dans ce chapitre, des affrontements, des gros vents, une bonne dose de rire ( ils vont en avoir besoin nos élèves ), mais aussi cette petite part d'obscurité qui grandit tout au long du récit. On en apprend plus sur Azur, c'est tout un défi d'en faire un personnage aussi apprecié que dans mes anciennes fics, sans qu'il soit autant caricatural ( j'étais jeuuuune à cette époque ). Et on voit pas mal Sasuke tiens, ça va faire des heureux. _

_Disclaimer : Persos toujours pas à moi. _

_Ah, si jamais je pars bientôt, pendant un mois en Espagne... donc plus de chapitres ^^' J'aurais deux-trois jours d'ici trois semaines où je pourrais poster, mais je ne promets rien. Je vais aussi essayer de vous mettre quelque chose avant mon départ dans trois jours, si vous voulez :) En attendant, je continuerai à imaginer l'histoire et peut-être même à l'écrire sur papier au bord de la plaaaage :D _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Danger ambulant, shopping et solitude.**

" Bordel, ils coûtent cher leurs de livres !"

Azur accéléra le pas, elle allait finir par arriver en retard en cours. Elle tenait dans ses bras les quatre livres qu'elle aurait dû acheter au début de l'année si elle avait commencé les cours normalement.

" Déjà que Tsunade a eut du mal à me laisser revenir, si j'me mets à rater des cours..."

Mais qu'y pouvait-elle si la librairie la plus proche fermait à 15h pour ouvrir le lendemain à 7h heures et demi du matin ?

" J'te jure, des tarés ces libraires. Et pis s'il pouvait éviter d'avoir des livres de PHOTOS, ça serait bien !"

Car, évidemment, Azur n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire un tour au rayon photographie. Et la vision de tous ces albums de grands photographes n'avait fait qu'empirer son humeur.

Elle entendit la cloche du lycée sonner au loin et se mit à courir, décidée à arriver à l'heure. Elle arriva enfin devant l'école et accéléra le pas, traversant la route sans même regarder si quelqu'un arrivait.

* * *

- J'ai de nouveau mon scooooooooooooooot ! hurla Kiba à travers son casque, ignorant les passants qui le regardaient bizarrement.

Il zigzagua entre les voitures, ravi de retrouver enfin son bon vieux scooter. Lorsqu'il arriva vers le lycée il repéra Naruto et Sakura en train de discuter avec Lee à l'entrée de l'école et klaxonna pour qu'ils le voient. Alors qu'il levait la main pour les saluer, une fille hurla. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de virer à gauche afin de ne pas percuter une jeune noiraude. Il alla se garer et retira son casque, prêt à accueillir les cris de celle qu'il venait de manquer de tuer.

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! s'exclama la fille en se ruant sur lui.

Il lui jeta un regard étonné : il était persuadé de la reconnaître.

- On aurait pas déjà couché ensemble ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Nan, j'évite de finir dans le lit de violeurs.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux.

- Et ben, les rumeurs tournent vite. ricana-t-il. J'me souviens de toi maintenant, t'es Azur, la pote à Tenten et Temari, celle à qui on squattait la chambre là. T'es pas aux States ?

- Si si j'y suis là, ça se voit pas ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle de bonne humeur !

- Ecoute, je viens de manquer de me faire shooter et je suis en retard à cause de toi, alors je vais pas te sauter au cou.

- Surtout étant donné ma réputation de violeur, tu voudrais pas te salir hein.

Azur leva les yeux au ciel.

- En tout cas la prochaine fois fais plus attention quand tu traverses, j'viens de récupérer mon permis, ça serait con qu'on me le renlève à cause de toi.

- A cause de moi ? Je rêve.

L'adolescente tourna le dos à Kiba et s'en alla d'un pas rageur, sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Il se dirigea à son tour vers l'école et repéra Ino qui avançait vers lui, l'air contrarié. Derrière elles ses amies n'étaient pas encore rentrées et observaient la scène. Elles désignèrent Azur d'un coup de tête avant de rire doucement.

- Bonjour mon ange, que veux-tu aujourd'hui ? Chez moi ? Chez toi ? Dehors ?

- T'étais en train de parler avec Azur là ?

- Oui et ? Ca commence à faire des petites crises de jalousies ?

- Tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux Kiba, mais pas si ça peut tâcher ma réputation.

- C'est quoi ton délire là ?

- C'est une Nikkeijin * Kiba.

- Et ? Si tu savais comme j'm'en fous de ça.

- Mais pas mes amies! Tout le monde est au courant pour nous deux, t'es censé ne coucher qu'avec les meilleures Kiba, et pas te rabaisser à une latino venue squatter au Japon !

- Ah pasque tu vires raciste maintenant ? sourit Kiba.

- Je le suis pas... Mais...

- Mais tes " amies" oui. Ca m'fait marrer.

- Y'a rien de drôle !

- Au fond, c'est pas vraiment toi qui commande.

Ino écarquilla les yeux, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- De toutes façons j'ai pas baisé avec elle. Pas mon genre. Petits seins et grosses cuisses, très peu pour moi.

- Des hanches de brésilienne, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

- Et pis c'est pas pasque je parle à une fille que j'l'ai sauté !

- Donne-moi UN exemple.

- Tenten ?

- C'est pas une vraie fille.

- T'es dure là. J'sais pas... Sakura ?

- Oui mais tu voulais te la faire.

- Bon bah alors... attends je vais trouver...

- C'est bien s'que j'disais !

- Allez tais-toi et va rassurer tes potes. Kiba Inuzuka ne s'est pas encore rabaissé à sauter de la Nikkejin, t'es contente ?

- RDV ce soir chez moi, disons que ça sera ta récompense. fit Ino avec un clin d'oeil.

Kiba afficha un sourire pervers. La blonde allait repartir lorsqu'il l'appela.

- Tes potes, ça leur poserait un problème que j'couche avec une Nikkeijin, mais les rumeurs comme quoi j'suis un violeur... elles s'en foutent ?

Ino sourit.

- Hinata leur a dit que c'était faux.

- Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi elle va pas le dire à son cousin ?

- Alors ça... Va le lui demander!

* * *

Grande pause. Sakura inspira profondément et sortit de la classe, un air déterminé sur le visage. S'il fallait qu'elle passe encore une pause seule, soit, elle la passerait seule.

Alors qu'elle allait se poser sur le dernier banc libre qui se trouvait dehors, une voix joyeuse l'appela. Elle se retourna, et sentit le noeud dans son estomac se dénouer. Naruto et Lee lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre. Shikamaru souriait, l'air satisfait. Elle lui rendit son sourire et les rejoint.

" Au fond, ce qu'on cherche plus que tout dans cette vie, c'est de ne pas être seul."

* * *

- Ah voilà, l'autre pétasse traîne de nouveau avec les mecs ! déclara une rousse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ino se retourna et repéra Sakura qui discutait avec Shikamaru, Naruto et Lee. Elle jeta un oeil à Hinata qui était devenue soudainement pâle.

- Pff quelle pute. J'imagine pas ce qu'elle a dû leur promettre pour qu'ils acceptent de lui parler. grinça la blonde.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ? demanda une brune à Ino, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas... Hinata ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Hyuuga qui n'avait pas quitté Sakura des yeux. Naruto et elles riaient, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je ne sais pas... Je...

- Regarde la, elle brise le coeur de Naruto et elle ose revenir lui parler. Tu crois pas qu'elle a fait assez de mal comme ça ?

- Tu sais, à un moment il faut arrêter de se laisser faire, et attaquer ! assura la rousse.

- Tu nous a dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Et ben pourquoi laisser cette conne faire ce qu'elle veut avec lui ?

- Alors ? insista Ino.

Hinata inspira profondément avec d'acquieser.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Ino. On va la détruire.

- Eh, Ino, regarde qui parle avec Sakura !

La blonde se retourna et soupira. Kiba venait de rejoindre les garçons et avait entouré les épaules de Sakura de son bras. Elle se retira rapidement, l'air gêné.

- Tu sais, entre la Nikkejin et elle, ça commence à faire beaucoup. sourit la rousse. Tu devrais faire attention aux filles qu'il fréquente.

- C'est pas mon mec, s'il a envie de baiser de la merde, c'est son problème.

- Et toi, tu te rabaisserais à ça ? Sérieux, pourquoi tu le laisserais pas tomber ? Tu peux avoir tous les mecs que tu veux, pourquoi toujours Kiba ? On sait qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, tu mérites mieux nan ?

- Si vous aviez couché avec lui, vous sauriez pourquoi je veux pas le lâcher. tenta Ino avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ah, donc t'es accro?

- Accro ? répéta la blonde, stupéfaite. Mais arrête de dire de la merde ! La seule chose à laquelle j'suis accro , c'est au cul.

- Le cul, c'est pas seulement Kiba. Depuis quand tu t'es pas tapé un VRAI mec, le genre de mec difficile à séduire ? Genre Neji, ou Kankuro ?

- C'est marrant mais ils m'attirent pas du tout.

La rousse jeta un regard sur sa gauche. Posé sur un banc, Sasuke lisait tout seul. Ses cheveux noirs enduis de gel s'élevaient dans tous les sens, dévoilant son visage pâle aux traits fins.

- Et le nouveau ? Il parle avec personne, mais il doit être carrément baisable. proposa la rousse.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il doit l'être ! sourit la brune.

- Ca vaut bien trois Kiba !

- C'est un défi ?

Les filles haussèrent les épaules. Ino observa Sasuke quelques secondes. Elle l'avait repéré dès qu'il était arrivé, mais sa tendance anti-sociale l'avait vite rebuté. Elle aimait les mecs qui avaient la tchatche, qui l'abordaient sans complexe, les mecs comme Kiba. Lui était tout son contraire, et pourtant...

- C'est vrai qu'il est canon. sourit Ino.

- Tu sais, si tu n'en veux pas, je m'en charge ! annonça la rousse, l'air intéressé.

- T'as pas intérêt. la coupa Ino. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ce mec est ma proie.

- Et Kiba ?

Ino leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi se contenter d'oeufs de lympe quand on peut déguster du caviar, hein ?

Les filles acquiescèrent, satisfaites, tandis qu' Hinata réalisait à quelle point la blonde était manipulable. Elle lui lança un regard étonné qu' Ino ignora.

A ce moment là, Kiba débarqua aux cotés de l'adolescente, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il la dévisagea une seconde avant d'adresser un sourire faux à Hinata.

- Faut qu'on cause. Ino, ce serait possible qu'on se voie cet aprèm au lieu de ce soir ?

- Désolé finalement on pourra se voir, j'ai trop de boulot pour les cours. mentit la blonde.

- Parce que les cours sont importants maintenant ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et entraîna Hinata avec lui, sans que celle-ci ne put protester. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés des filles son sourire disparut.

- Pourquoi t'as pas dit à ton cousin que je t'ai pas violé ?

Hinata détourna les yeux. Elle repéra Neji qui l'observait un peu plus loin, hésitant visiblement à venir la tirer de là.

- Réponds-moi ! Tu sais, j'en ai rien à foutre que ces rumeurs tournent sur moi, mais j'risque de me faire virer ou pire, d'avoir des ennuis avec les flics à cause de tes conneries !

- Tu aurais pu me violer. réussit à articuler Hinata.

- Je l'ai pas fait bordel !

- Tu as profité de moi...

- Jusqu'à ce que t'aies les couilles de me dire non. Si tu l'avais fait avant j'aurais arrêté. J'suis un baiseur, pas un violeur.

Hinata lança un nouveau regard à Neji que Tenten tentait visiblement de divertir du mieux qu'elle pouvait afin qu'il n'intervienne pas.

- S'il te plait lâche moi, je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

- Il faut que tu dises la vérité !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Hinata !

- Si je dis que je me suis laissée faire...

- Quoi, t'as peur de ce qu'en pensera ton cousin ? T'as peur de ce qu'en penseront les gens ? Bordel, on me prend pour un violeur à cause de toi !

Kiba serrait à présent le bras d'Hinata si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait le lui arracher. Il s'empara de son autre bras et s'approcha d'elle.

- Dis la vérité à Neji et à Tsunade. Sinon je suis vraiment dans la merde.

- Tu te fous de tout, en quoi cela peut-il t'importer d'être viré de l'école ?

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ino... murmura Hinata.

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne me connaît pas, c'est elle.

Kiba repéra Neji qui s'avançait vers lui et lâcha Hinata. Elle se massa les bras et observa l'adolescent retourner vers ses amis. Quelques secondes après, il riait déjà comme si rien ne s'était passé. Neji arriva auprès d'elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées, elle ressassait ce que Kiba lui avait dit.

" Et si pour une fois, tu te montrais une peu courageuse ? Et si pour une fois, tu ne disais pas ce que les autres veulent entendre ? "

Ne pas être lâche. Au moins une fois.

- Je dois te dire quelque chose. souffla Hinata. La vérité.

- Quelle vérité ?

- Tu vas être déçu de moi, mais peu importe. déclara Hinata, un masque froid collé au visage. Kiba ne m'a pas violé, car nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Je lui ai dit non avant.

- C'est...

- Mais avant ça je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'étais trop ivre pour refuser. J'y ai même pris du plaisir aussi effrayant que ça puisse être. Je ne me reconnais plus, j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, d'être salie, et je sais que tu penses comme moi. Mais je ne compte pas revenir en arrière... Euh... je... voilà.

Hinata reprit son souffle, elle-même stupéfaite d'avoir sortit toutes ces paroles. Elle sentit un frisson traverser son corps, comme un signal lui annonçant que dès cet instant, sa relation avec son cousin ne serait jamais plus la même. Ce dernier resta planté là quelques secondes, avant de se ressaisir et de s'en aller, sans un mot.

Hinata retourna vers Ino et les filles qui lui demandèrent ce que Kiba voulait. Elle ne répondit pas : Shizune s'avançait vers elle. Hinata comprit, sourit tristement et rejoint l'infirmière avant qu'elle n'arrive vers elle.

- Bonjour Hinata, écoute, j'ai quelque chose à te de...

- Emmenez moi voir Tsunade. l'interrompit la Hyuuga. Je dois lui parler.

Kiba la suivit du regard, tandis que Shizune l'accompagnait à l'intérieur de l'école, l'air satisfait. Il esquissa un sourire grave avant de se retourner vers Lee qui expliquait à Sakura que si elle avait été un homme, il l'aurait immédiatement épousé.

- C'est sûr que le vert et le rose s'accordent à merveille. ricana Shikamaru.

- Ta gueule Shika !

- Ca m'avait presque manqué vos "ta gueule", tiens.

* * *

- Nan franchement, ils pourraient au moins nous mettre un vrai surveillant, j'suis désolée ! soupira une quatrième en posant ses pieds sur son bureau.

- J'adhère très chère, j'adhère ! approuva Temari, dans la même position que sa voisine. De nos jours, même les surveillants de retenue ont perdu de leur qualité d'antan. Cette école est en déchéance !

- C'est terrible, terrible !

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait depuis le début de la retenue que Temari et son amie provoquaient la surveillante. C'était visiblement une stagiaire qui venait d'arriver, et autant dire qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Euh... sinon...

- Sinan quoi ? Vous nous renvoyez de la retenue ? ricana Temari,

- Autrement vous pouvez nous mettre en retenue, ça serait encore mieux !

- Mais vous y êtes déjà !

- Elle est perspicace ! s'exclama l'amie de Temari.

- Tu as raison Tayuya, très perspicace, bravo !

- Arrêtez ça ! Sinon je dis à la directrice que...

- Que vous êtes incapable d'avoir un semblant d'autorité ? proposa la blonde, l'air amusé.

- Taisez-vous !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, aucune autorité !

Dans la classe les élèves retenus riaient de plus en plus fort, hormis Shikamaru qui observait la scène d'un air blasé.

- Vous n'êtes que des pauvres gosses de riche mal éduquées ! s'emporta la surveillante, au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Mal éduquées, c'est possible. Mais gosses de riches !

- Ca, on ne vous le permet pas ! Je viens d'un petit bled tout pourri MOI.

- C'est plutôt vous qui êtes une sale gosse de riche, vu vos bijoux et vos manières. lança Temari. Par contre vous, vous êtes bien éduquée, je vous l'accorde.

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez une quelconque autorité, non non non.

- Peut-être qu'il faut être mal éduquée pour en avoir alors.

- C'est sûrement ça, tout s'explique.

- Arrêtez ! Vous allez me rendre folle !

- Tu tu tu ! Grosse erreur ! On ne montre jaaaaamais sa faiblesse devant les élèves !

- Comment voulez-vous vous faire respecter après ça ? soupira Tayuya. On doit tout vous apprendre, hein !

- Ahlala, quel dur métier que l'enseignement ! Surtout dans une école comme Inuchi.

- Ils sont terribles les élèves ici, terribles ! Heureusement qu'on est là pour vous aider !

- C'est sûr, entre les buveurs, les baiseurs, les drogués, les irrespectueux, les violents... Il en faut du courage ! Vous vous sentez prête ?

- Perso je pense qu'elle fera pas long feu, et toi ?

- Je lui donne un jour, pas plus !

- Un jour et pouf, plus de boulot !

- Mais bon, elle est assez bien foutue, elle trouvera un nouveau job! Vous entendez, tout va bien, vous allez avoir un nouveau travail !

- C'est pas en étant jolie qu'on trouve du travail.

- J'ai dit bien foutue, pas jolie, faut pas abuser nan plus. Et puis il y a toujours actrice porno, ou la prostitution... Ca vous intéresse ? La maîtresse d'école est un fantasme récurrent dans cet univers !

- Ca vous irait à merveille, je vous assure !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la stagiaire s'était enfuie, en larmes. Temari et Tayuya se levèrent, satisfaites, et sortirent de classe, suivies des autres élèves.

- Vous cartonnez les filles ! lança un quatrième.

- Vous avez sauvé mon mercredi après-midi !

- C'est pas si difficile d'annuler une retenue en fait. ricana Tayuya.

- Elle était trop fragile, qu'est-ce que tu veux, trop fragile ! On lui a rendu un service, elle n'aurait pas tenu ici !

Shikamaru sortit en dernier. Temari discutait encore avec Tayuya et deux quatrièmes qui semblaient visiblement intéressés par elles. Il passa à coté d'eux sans dire un mot et sortit de l'école. Temari le suivit des yeux, puis salua les trois autres avant de le rejoindre dehors, un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tu tires la gueule, Nara ? T'es pas content d'être libéré ?

- J'pense pas que ça valait la peine de faire chialer la stagiaire.

- Elle se serait fait bouffer ici.

- Par des gens comme toi, ouais.

Temari ne répondit rien, ce qui étonna Shikamaru. Elle sourit tristement, secoua doucement la tête et tourna les talons.

- Temari. l'appela Shikamaru sans même le réaliser.

Elle se retourna, le visage vide d'émotion.

- Pour une fois je baisse les bras. Je te laisse avoir le dernier mot, c'est bon. Tu devrais être content, tu as gagné aujourd'hui.

- Je gagne toujours. fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Toujours ? Tu as perdu la partie la plus importante.

Shikamaru dévisagea Temari, sceptique. De quoi parlait-elle ?

- Dis pas de connerie.

- Tu devrais me détester. Mais t'en es incapable. Tu persistes à croire que y'a une " vraie" Temari quelque part, mais c'est celle que tu connais que tu viens d'appeler avant.

- Il n'y a pas une vraie Temari, ni une fausse. Il y en a des centaines et des centaines. Tu affiches chaque jour, chaque minute, un nouveau masque.

- Et toi tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a sous tous ces masques ? Mais peut-être qu'il n'y a rien.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose.

Temari afficha un sourire froid et s'approcha un peu de Shikamaru.

- T'es perdu, hein. Tu peux parler, mais tu es la première personne qui me juge, alors que tu n'as absolument pas le droit de le faire. T'as changé, Nara. Avant tu t'en foutais de tout.

- Toi aussi t'as changé. Avant tu étais toi.

- Et maintenant je suis quelqu'un d'autre ? Quoi ? Une réplique d'Ino ? Une "femme aux multiples masques" ? " The Bitch" ? Laisse moi rire. Shikamaru, avant d'essayer de comprendre qui je suis, tu ferais mieux d'essayer de savoir qui TU es.

- Oh mais je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu changes sans arrêt d'attitude avec moi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. Moi je sais.

- Tu crois tout savoir.

- Je serai psychologue plus tard. déclara Temari, l'air de rien.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu peux lire dans le coeur des gens.

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je fais avec toi.

- Ca risque d'être dur, un jour tu m'as dit que je n'en avais pas.

- C'est ce que tu aimerais qu'on croie, n'est-ce pas. Shikamaru se fout des autres, Shikamaru ne s'attache à rien ni à personne, Shikamaru ne s'intéresse pas aux problèmes de son entourage! Mais c'est faux. Tu commences à te bouger, parce que t'as vu tellement de gens changer que t'as peur que ça continue. C'est ça, t'as peur.

- Et toi, t'as pas peur peut-être ? Il suffit de voir comme tu couves tes frères.

- Ne mêle pas mes frères à ça. ordonna Temari. Ils n'ont aucun rapp...

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Il regarde Ino bizarrement ton petit frère, Gaara là. Vous arrivez ensemble, mangez ensemble, rentrez ensemble. Et tu l'as toi même dit, t'es accro à eux.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix égale comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- T'es fils unique, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- C'est vrai. Mais je commence à comprendre. Et si tout ça avait un lien avec eux? Depuis que Gaara est arrivé à Inuchi, t'es encore plus agressive envers Ino.

- Tu me soules Nara, t'aurais pas juste envie de me foutre la paix ?

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu arrêtes de toujours me courir après.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'esclaffa Temari.

- Absolument pas. Qui est-ce qui vient sans arrêt me parler ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vient te provoquer à chaque fois, arrête de me chercher et j'te laisserai tranquille.

- C'est bien ça que tu veux ? J'crois pas moi.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mais tu fais chier à la fin avec tes questions de merde ! s'emporta Temari avant de se reprendre.

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils. Il réalisa qu'en réalité, Temari était à cran. Un de ses masques venait d'exploser, avant qu'elle n'en adopte un nouveau.

- Tiens, y'a la voiture des Hyuuga.

Shikamaru se retourna. En effet, la voiture de luxe était bien celle de la famille de Neji. Au même instant Hinata sortit de l'école, les cheveux légèrement emmêlés et les joues roses. Elle passa à coté de Temari et Shikamaru sans même les saluer et entra rapidement dans sa voiture sous le regard stupéfait des deux adolescents. Quelques secondes après, Kakashi sortait tranquillement de l'école, son masque autour de la bouche mal mis.

Temari lui jeta un regard sceptique.

- Ca c'est l'influence Ino. marmonna-t-elle.

- Hinata n'a pas couché avec Kakashi, chasse cette idée de ta tête. soupira Shikamaru.

- Ca, ça reste à prouver !

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi tour. Il n'avait pas encore pu manger et il avait faim. Temari hésita avant de le rejoindre, son masque d'assurance collé au visage.

- Tu vois, tu me suis encore. soupira le Nara.

- Pour rentrer chez moi il faut que je passe par ici. Et je refuse de marcher derrière toi.

- C'est assez puéril, tu trouve pas ?

- De toutes façons d'ici une minute tu seras arrivé à ta voiture, tu vas pas mourir hein.

- Qui sait!

- C'est vrai. Peut-être qu'un jour j'en aurais vraiment marre, et que je te tuerais ! sourit Temari.

- Peut-être que je le ferai avant.

Shikamaru lança un regard amusé à la blonde. Elle souriait, mais il savait très bien qu'elle tentait de sauver les apparences. Son regard trahissait ce qui s'agitait en elle. Et malgré lui, malgré le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour elle et son attitude, malgré la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir lorsqu'elle faisait souffrir une stagiaire innocente... il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter découvrir ce qui se cachait sous son sourire. Et pire encore,il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours faire semblant. déclara-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa voiture.

Elle s'arrêta et lui adressa un sourire assuré.

- Et toi il faudra bien que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face un jour. Je ne cache rien, je ne suis pas une pauvre petite fille qui tente de passer pour quelqu'un de fort. Il n'y a aucun problème dans ma famille, il n'y a aucun problème dans ma vie, il n'y a aucun secret par rapport à Ino et surtout, il n'y a aucun secret par rapport à moi.

- Tu te mens à toi même.

Shikamaru claqua la porte de sa voiture, qui, une nouvelle fois, mit fin à sa discussion avec Temari. Cette dernière lui leva majestueusement son majeur avant de s'en aller d'un pas rageur.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que le Nara approchait du but : chaque jour il perçait un peu plus la muraille qu'elle avait bâti autour d'elle. S'il continuait ainsi, il finirait par découvrir ses secrets, et surtout ceux de sa famille.

" Je ne le permettrai pas. "

* * *

- Tu plaisantes ? s'esclaffa Ino.

- Absolument pas... marmonna Hinata.

- Kakashi a essayé de t'embrasser ?

- Crie moins fort, je t'en supplie !

La brune jeta un regard apeuré autour d'elle. Les passants ne semblaient absolument pas intéressés par sa discussion avec la jolie blonde.

- On connaît personne ici, idiote. Détends-toi un peu ! Et raconte-moi alors, t'as fait quoi ?

- Bah... je suis partie ?

- T'es partie ? Tu plaisantes ? Il est canon ce prof ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a en dessous de son masque moi...

- Bah... une bouche.

- T'AS VU CE QU'IL Y... cria Ino avant de baisser le ton sous le regard suppliant d'Hinata. T'as vu ce qu'il y a sous son masque ?

- S'il a essayé de m'embrasser, logiquement...

- Et donc il y a une bouche ?

- Une bouche.

- Normale ?

- Ben...c'est une bouche.

- Mais alors pourquoi il met un masque ?

" Attends, un professeur a failli me violer buccalement et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de savoir comment est sa bouche ?"

- Je sais pas...

- C'est dingue, tu pourrais le faire renvoyer si tu le voulais !

" Youpi, quelle chance. "

- Oui...

- Tout comme tu pourrais faire renvoyer Kiba. Mine de rien, t'es capable de grande chose toi !

" On a pas la même vision de la situation toi et moi..."

- Faut croire...

- C'est pour ça que t'es mon amie ! Sous tes airs de gamine innocente se cache un petit démon qui n'attend que moi pour s'envoler !

" Je suis censée me réjouir ? "

- Et pour ça...

Ino s'empara du bras d'Hinata et la fit entrer dans une boutique de prêt à porter.

- Il faut d'abord changer ton image !

* * *

La porte de la chambre de Sakura s'ouvrit subitement, dévoilant une Tenten et une Azur visiblement survoltées.

- Sakura, you come to do shopping with us ! déclara Tenten.

- Na na na, no digas nada ! ordonna Azur en posant son index sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

- You don't have the choice !

Sakura écarquilla les yeux. Elle désigna la pile de devoirs qui l'attendaient sur son bureau.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Tenten.

- Anglais, espagnol et...

- NO PROBLEM! We will help you, don't worry !

- Venga, venga ! :D

- It will be funny !

- Si si, dice la verdad !

- I have to buy some tissues for my clothes.

- Y tengo que vender mi...

- OK ! les interrompit Sakura en jetant son cahier d'anglais sur son lit. Ok je viens, mais à une seule condition ! PARLEZ EN JAPONAIS !

- Désolé !

- Sorry... Euh, pardon.

- Ah, tant qu'on y est Tenten, sourit Sakura, " tissues" en anglais, ça veut pas dire tissus, mais mouchoirs.

Tenten fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu tandis qu'Azur éclatait de rire.

- Tu savais pas que Tenten faisait ses habits avec des mouchoirs ? se moqua Azur, hilare.

- Ah, ah, ah, so funny.

* * *

Sasuke se posa sur les marches menant lycée, alluma sa cigarette, puis tira une longue taffe avant d'expirer la fumée hors de son corps. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Comme il le faisait avec l'air de ce lycée. Cet air qui commençait à sérieusement l'étouffer.

Il ne faisait pas très beau. L'été allait bientôt laisser place à l'hiver, et d'ici quelques mois la neige recouvrirait le paysage autour de lui. Tout comme elle avait recouvert son coeur. Son âme. Tout son être.

Il pouvait faire la chaleur la plus écrasante, il avait sans cesse froid. Il tremblait, au plus profond de son corps. Sa vie n'était qu'un frisson, un frisson sans intérêt. Qui n'avait aucune réelle raison d'être.

Que faisait-il sur cette terre ? Lui même n'aurait pas su le dire. Peut-être vivait-il car d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Peut-être vivait-il car ses parents étaient morts. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait mis fin à sa vie. Mais il était tout aussi incapable d'en profiter. Il laissait le temps passer, sans le moindre but, sans le moindre rêve.

Et son frère ? Avait-il un but, lui ? Poursuivait-il quelque chose lorsqu'il commandait des dizaines et des centaines de kilos de drogues ? Lorsqu'il les refilait à ses dealers qui allaient pourri le sang et la vie de gamins en quête de sensations fortes ?

Sasuke l'avait longtemps haï. Le retrouver avait été son but ultime lorsqu'il était trimballé d'orphelinats en orphelinats, à travers le Japon. Le retrouver et lui faire payer de l'avoir abandonné.

Et puis un jour, il était venu le chercher. Il l'avait mis dans une école privée qu'il avait financé, jusqu'à ce que le directeur le renvoie, refusant d'accepter l'argent sale de son frère. Durant ces quelques années, Sasuke avait appris à lui pardonner, et finalement à l'aimer. Il était la dernière famille qui lui restait.

Parfois, il aurait voulu qu'il lui montre le chemin à suivre, qu'il l'aide à trouver un quelconque sens à sa vie. Mais son frère était comme lui au fond. Il avançait dans la vie du mieux qu'il pouvait, quitte à être un hors-la-loi. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Le criminel qui avait tué ses parents avait tué par la même occasion l'âme de leurs deux enfants.

- Tu fumes ? demanda une voix dans le dos de Sasuke.

Il se retourna et soupira en reconnaissant Naruto et son air ahuri. Le blond s'assit à coté de lui, pour son plus grand malheur.

- Pourquoi tu me colles ? grogna Sasuke. J'ai rien fait pour te paraître sympathique. Les gens comme toi fuient les mecs comme moi normalement.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'on fait tout pour qu'on nous foute la paix.

- Personne n'a envie d'être seul. fit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ?

Naruto sourit. Sasuke avait un mal fou à le cerner. Peut-être était-il comme tous ses amis, ils tentaient de se donner une image en cours, mais une fois que la cloche sonnait, l'illusion disparaissait. Il contint un soupir et lança un regard à la canette vide qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Il ressentit une envie soudaine de la shooter violement.

- J'ai été seul tellement longtemps... commença Naruto, que maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas, je me dis que personne ne mérite ça.

- Parfois la solitude est un choix.

- Que ce soit choisi ou non, on peut pas être heureux en étant seul.

- Pas tout le monde cherche à être heureux. répliqua Sasuke.

Le blondinet commençait à sérieusement le gonfler. Devant lui, la canette le défiait. " Allez, viens me shooter." Mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il en était incapable.

- J'sais. Le bonheur ça fait peur.

- J'ai jamais dit ça.

- Je sais, mais c'est vrai.

- Arrête de dire que tu sais tout, c'est chiant sérieux.

Naruto haussa les épaules. Il se leva et shoota dans la canette devant Sasuke, qui écarquilla les yeux, sans même savoir pourquoi.

- Tu dis que t'as connu la solitude. Mais je crois pas qu'on ait vécu les même trucs, alors laisse tomber.

- On a tous une raison pour vivre au lycée. déclara Naruto. Nos parents n'habitent pas à Tokyo, on s'est fâché avec eux... il ne sont plus là.

Sasuke détourna les yeux. Au loin, la canette roulait toujours.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... fit tristement Naruto.

- Ecoute, là tu commences à sérieusement me gonfler. T'as pas à te mêler de ma vie, alors dégage.

Naruto lui lança un regard étonné avant d'acquiescer. Il passa à coté de lui, l'air déçu. Sans qu'il ne put s'en empêcher, Sasuke se retourna et lui demanda :

- Toi aussi ? Toi aussi ils sont...

Le blond sourit. Un sourire terrible, le sourire d'un gamin au coeur brisé.

- Morts. acquisa t il. Oui.

Sasuke accusa le coup. Des orphelins, il en avait connu à la pelle, mais jamais en dehors des orphelinats. A tel point qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul.

- On est moins différents que ce que je pensais. sourit l'Uchiwa. C'est assez ironique au fond.

- Ironique ? Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. T'as l'air de tellement pas avoir vécu les choses comme moi...

- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai l'air plus heureux que toi ? Parce que je suis plus seul ? Je l'ai été tu sais.

- Si tu m'avais pas dit tout ça, j'aurais jamais pu le deviner.

- C'est le but. Pourquoi j'irai le raconter à tout le monde ? Tu le sais bien, y'a rien de pire que leurs regards emplis de pitié.

Il avait raison. Complètement raison.

- J'en n'ai jamais parlé. A personne. déclara Sasuke. Et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

- Pas de problème. J'comprends.

- J'aimerais être seul.

- Okay... Si jamais ce soir t'as envie de manger avec Lee et moi...

Sasuke jeta un regard noir à Naruto.

- Ok, ok ! Désolé, c'était juste une proposition ! Mais tu sais...

L'Uchiwa se leva. Il avait besoin d'être seul, s'il restait une seconde de plus avec le blond, il sentait qu'il allait étouffer.

- Tu peux rester seul dans ta peine... ou tu peux trouver des amis qui t'aideront à aller mieux. C'est ce que j'ai fait moi.

Sasuke se retourna vers le blond, mais il était déjà en train de s'en aller. Cette fois il ne l'appela pas. Cependant, ces dernières paroles résonnèrent encore quelques secondes dans son esprit.

" Trouver des amis". Ce qu'il était naïf. Les amis ne durent jamais. Ils rient quelques jours avec toi avant de disparaître, comme tout le reste. Rien ne dure.

Et puis, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'avait besoin de rien.

" En quoi des amis peuvent-ils suffire à effacer la peine qu'on ressent lorsqu'on perd sa famille ? "

Sasuke sentit un doute terrible s'insinuer dans son esprit. Lui avait un frère. Il lui restait un petit bout de sa famille, aussi infime soit-il. Mais Naruto ? Avait-il encore quelqu'un?

Ou ses amis étaient-ils la seule famille qui lui restait?

* * *

- N'insiste pas, je vais le vendre !

- Jimmyyyy ! You can't do this !

Sakura observait la scène, hilare. Tenten s'accrochait désespérément à l'appareil photo d'Azur. Elles se trouvaient devant une boutique qui rachetait les objets usagés. Azur semblait déterminée à vendre son " Jimmy", ce qui n'était pas du gout de la brune.

- Dites, pourquoi il s'appelle Jimmy cet appareil ? demanda Sakura, pour calmer les deux amies.

- Je l'ai reçu à Noël. expliqua Azur. Quand j'ai ouvert le paquet cadeau et que je l'ai vu, à la télé un mec criait " Jimmy!", alors j'ai fait pareil.

La question de Sakura l'avait déconcentré, si bien que Tenten parvint à s'emparer de l'appareil. Mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter, au contraire, elle souriait, l'air amusé.

- C'était y'a deux ans je crois. Mes parents ont cru que j'étais tarée. rit Azur. Et depuis je l'ai appelé comme ça. Faut pas chercher à comprendre.

- Je cherche pas, je cherche pas. sourit Sakura.

- Maintenant rends-moi mon appareil Tenten. ordonna poliment la noiraude, l'air soudainement sérieux.

- Tu vas le regretter Azur.

- Quand j'aurais les 800 balles dans les mains, crois-moi que j'aurais aucun regret !

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard...

- CENT CINQUANTE BALLES ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! hurla Azur.

- Aaaah que veux-tu, c'est un vieux modèle ton machin ! soupira le racheteur.

- Un "VIEUX MODEL" ? Mon "MACHIN" ?

- Je te présente " bad Azur". souffla Tenten à Sakura.

Sakura observa la vendeur. Il avait un physique des plus amusants. Extrêmement grand, large de carrure ( mais elle n'aurait pas su dire si son corps était fait de muscles ou de graisse... ou des deux ), il arborait une immense chevelure blanche qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur quiconque jusqu'à ce jour. Depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées, il n'avait cessé de reluquer leurs décolletés, apparemment ravi que trois jeunes femmes soient entrées dans sa vieille boutique. Cette dernière était un véritable caverne d'ali-baba : il y avait de tout, vieux bijoux qui pendaient un peu partout, instruments abîmés, tableaux d'artistes, vêtements démodés, objets étranges,

et même un immense canapé rose à pois oranges, qui trônait au fond de la salle.

- Ecoute, je veux bien te faire un prix... 155 francs, ça te va ?

- VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LES METTRE DANS LE C...

- Azur ! l'interrompit Tenten, à moitié morte de rire.

- Euh, ouais pardon... se reprit Azur, avant d'afficher un sourire forcé. Votre proposition ne me plait guère, je vous propose donc de vous l'enfiler dans votre gracieux derrière, avec tout mon respect.

- Ahlala, si VOUS trois n'aviez pas d'aussi " gracieux derrières", je vous aurais jeté dehors...

- Mais il est pervers en plus ! s'exclama Azur, visiblement prête à s'emporter de nouveau.

- Ecoute, j'te propose un nouveau deal : 200 francs, et tu passes sous le bureau. déclara le vendeur en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune fille.

- MAIS TU M'AS PRISE POUR UNE PUTE OU QUOI ?

Tenten fit signe à Sakura et les deux s'emparèrent chacun d'un bras d'Azur. Elles saluèrent rapidement le vendeur pervers avant de tirer une Azur furieuse hors de la boutique.

- Je vais le tuer ! hurla-t-elle avant que la porte ne se referme sur les trois amies.

Le vendeur éclata d'un rire bruyant avant de se lever. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé rose et orange et s'empara de son vieux natel. Il chercha le nom voulu dans son répertoire et pressa la touche verte.

- Salut Tsunade ! s'exclama soudainement l'homme. Je sais que t'as mis le répondeur parce que tu voulais pas me parler, je suis pas con ma poule ! Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, alors lâche ta bouteille de sake et prépare-toi : je vais venir te rendre visite à ton école là. D'ailleurs c'est de pire en pire il parait ! Y'a de ces rumeurs qui courent, si tu savais. Je me réjouis de te voir la vieille alcoolo, ciao !

Le vieil homme raccrocha, l'air ravi. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, son natel sonnait.

- Allo ma belle ? lança-t-il, amusé.

- Je voulais juste t'appeler pour que tu entendes ces mots de ma propre voix : je t'emmerde, connard.

- Je me réjouis de te revoir !

- Pas moi Jiraiya. Va te faire foutre.

Et sur ce, Tsunade raccrocha.

* * *

- Le salaud ! Il sait au moins combien il a coûté cet appareil ? ruminait Azur tandis que Tenten montrait une robe dans la devanture d'une boutique.

- Elle t'irait bien je trouve. déclara-t-elle en regardant Sakura.

Elle portait deux immenses rouleaux de tissus dans ses bras, qui à la verticale la dépassaient certainement. A son bras droit pendait un sac dans lequel se trouvaient d'autres tissus, en plus petite quantité.

- J'porte plus de robe depuis une éternité. refusa poliment Sakura.

- 150 balles ! Sérieux, ce mec a rien compris à la vie !

- Azur, on a eu le temps de passer acheter mes tissus et t'es encore sur cette histoire. soupira Tenten. Regarde plutôt la robe noire là, elle irait trop à Sakura nan ?

La jeune femme grogna quelque chose avant d'obéir. Sa mine se détendit et elle hocha la tête, tout sourire.

- Il faut que tu l'essaies. déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

- J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique que toi.

- C'est normal, elle est plus en mode " bad Azur." fit Tenten d'un air très sérieux.

- Mais c'est quoi cette connerie de bad Azur !

- Laisse tomber. conseilla cette dernière. Ca vaut mieux. Allez viens, tu t'enfuiras pas sans avoir essayé cette robe !

Sakura accepta, résignée, mais quelques secondes à peine après qu'elles soient entrées dans la boutique, elle regretta amèrement : Ino et Hinata se trouvaient à la caisse. Et à en juger par le nombre de vêtements achetés, Ino avait refait sa garde-robe.

- J'veux pas qu'elles me voient ! chuchota Sakura à Tenten et Azur.

Elle traîna les filles avec elles derrière un rayon et se baissa.

- Tu rigoles là ? pouffa Azur. Tu vas pas te cacher quand même!

- Are you blind ? C'est ce qu'elle fait j'te signale.

- Allez, sortez de là.

- Nan reste avec moi ! ordonna Sakura à Tenten avant de dérouler un de ses rouleaux de tissus.

Comme prévu il était plus grand qu'elles, si bien que les deux filles purent se cacher derrière.

- Tenten, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus ? soupira Azur.

- J'ai pas le choix ! Y'a Sakura qui a mon tissu en otage.

- Bande de tarés. Tenez, moi je vais leur dire bonjour, elles sont quand même pas si horribles que ça. Et puis, quand on croise quelqu'un qu'on connaît, on le salue, ça s'appelle la politesse mes vieilles.

De toutes manières, Azur n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec Ino, même si elle avait dû mal avec tout ce qu'on lui avait rapporté sur elle. Quant à Hinata, elle lui avait déjà parlé avant de partir aux Etats-Unis, et elle avait toujours été adorable. Il lui semblait complètement impossible qu'elle ait changé. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs assez étonnant qu'elle traîne avec Ino...

Lorsque les deux filles quittèrent la caisse, Azur remarqua que les deux sacs remplis de jupes, de robes et de mini short atterrirent dans les mains d'Hinata, et non dans celles d'Ino. Sa deuxième surprise fut lorsqu'elle salua les deux filles et que ces dernières lui passèrent à coté sans lui répondre. Ino lui jeta même un regard dédaigneux qui la glaça sur place. Lorsque la porte de la boutique se referma sur elles, Tenten éclata de rire. Sakura enroula le tissu, l'air amusé elle aussi.

- J'y crois pas. hallucina Azur. J'leur ai rien fait moi !

Sakura et Tenten rirent de plus belle, face à une Azur mi-amusée, mi-dégoûtée.

* * *

Naruto mit une nouvelle boite de ramens à cuire au micro-ondes. Kiba venait d'arriver à l'improviste dans sa chambre. Il s'était certainement fâché avec sa mère mais ni Lee ni Naruto ne le lui avaient demandé : après le début de semaine qu'avait eu Kiba, et la façon dont il avait dû gérer tout ça, ils savaient qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

- Et donc tu comptes rien faire de plus avec elle ? demanda Kiba, stupéfait.

- Rien du tout. répondit Naruto en refermant le micro-ondes.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Complètement.

- Kiba chou, tu vois bien que c'est son amour pour moi qui a guidé Naruto jusqu'à cette décision !

- Tu rêves Lee.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit, juste derrière Kiba. Ce dernier s'allongea sur lui, utilisant son ventre comme coussin.

- Arrêtez, vous allez m'exciter les cocos. déclara Lee, tout sourire.

- Je suis appuyé sur son bide, y'a rien de pervers ! râla Kiba.

- Vous êtes mignooooons !

- Oh mais ça on le sait depuis toujours ! Viens me faire un bisou "Naru-chou"!

- Moi aussi je veux un bisou, moi aussi je veux un bisou !

- Mais vous rêvez les deux ! s'exclama Naruto en repoussant Kiba qui éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai, celle que tu voudrais embrasser c'est Sakura, j'avais oublié.

- Ta gueule.

- Okay, okay, j'ai compris, changement de sujet !

- Comment ça se passe avec Ino, hein ? demanda Naruto. Ah oui c'est vrai...elle t'a fait faux plan !

- Je t'emmerde.

- Comment ça, faux plan ? demanda Lee.

- Bah tu sais, c'est un plan, mais il est pas vrai. sourit Naruto.

- T'es con. soupira Kiba.

- Je sais :D

- Tu te moques toujours de moi Naruto, méchaaaaaaaaant !

- Pleure pas Lee, pleure pas.

- Doooonc, ce faux plan d'ino ? insista le blond, ravi de voir qu'il pouvait à son tour embêter Kiba.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Il alla chercher son plat de ramen dans le micro ondes et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit avant d'enfin répondre.

- Ses copines commencent à me souler. Déjà elles m'ont fait chier quand j'ai parlé à la latino là, Azul.

- Azur. rectifia Lee. Elle vient d'Amérique du Sud ? Elle semble pourtant japonaise...

- Elle est japonaise ducon. Mais c'est une Nikkejin.

- Aaaaaaah.

- Et c'est quoi le problème avec Ino ? Elle est jalouse ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Tu rêves ouais ! Mais ses potes ont des petits problèmes de racisme apparemment. Donc madame me demande de faire attention avec quelles filles je couche.

- T'as couché avec Azur ? s'exclama Lee. Alors qu'elle vient de rentrer ? Quelle rapidité !

- Mais j'ai pas couché avec elle bordel, je lui ai PARLÉ. !

- Tu parles uniquement avec les filles avec lesquelles tu couches. fit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ! soupira Kiba avant de laisser tomber.

- Bah, moi s'que j'en pense, c'est que les amies d'Ino elles l'influencent bien plus que ce qu'on pense. Après j'dis ça j'dis rien ! Tu tu tu !

- C'était quoi ce " tu tu tu" là ? rit Naruto.

- Bien sûr qu'elles l'influencent, Ino peut plus se permettre de perdre d'amies, alors elle va tout faire pour leur plaire. Si elles leur demandent de plus me voir, elle le fera.

- Et ça te pose un problème chou? Depuis quand le grand Kiba est-il attaché à la féline Ino ?

- J'y suis pas attaché. rectifia Kiba. J'adore la sauter, nuance.

- Ca me choque même plus. bailla Naruto.

- Cependant, il y a quelque chose de moult étrange. déclara Lee, fier de son vocabulaire.

- " De moult étrange" ? répéta Kiba.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Je disais donc, c'est moult étrange que...

- Ca veut rien dire moult étrange. lança Naruto.

- ARRETE ! trépigna Lee. Méchant !

- Oh Naruto, t'es vraiment un vilain ! se moqua Kiba.

- Allez vous faire cuire un oeuf.

- Putain, tu vas me tuer avec tes expressions à la con. éclata de rire le brun.

- Vas-y Lee, continue, on t'écoute. assura Naruto sans l'air d'y croire vraiment.

- Na j'ai plus envie, je boude.

- Et ben tant mieux !

- Et ben alors je vais le dire juste pour t'embêter ! Je trouvais bizarre qu'Ino veuille à tout prix garder ses amis, mais qu'elle ait rejeté Sakura comme ça.

- J'croyais que tu boudais.

- C'est pas con. fit Naruto.

- Si c'est con. fit Kiba en haussant les épaules. Ca se voit que vous la connaissez pas, c'est simple pourtant.

- Bah explique vu que t'es si intelligent.

- Boude pas Lee ! Ecoutez, Ino est devenue un peu l'ennemie de tout le monde à cause de Temari, elle a donc décidé de se racheter une image, on en avait déjà parlé de ça.

- Ouais, ouais...

- Et ben quoi de mieux pour ne plus être la cible des critiques que de trouver une nouvelle cible ? Sakura a débarqué de Londres, elle a un look et un comportement assez chelous, et elle a couché avec toi Naruto. Ino a dû monter tout ça pour la faire passer pour une vraie salope.

- En quoi le fait de coucher avec moi est... mais attends, depuis QUAND Ino le sait ?

- Tout se sait ici mon petit. soupira Lee.

- Bordel.

- T'es sûr qu'Ino serait capable de faire tout ça ?

- Ooooh oui. Elle est tarée cette fille. Et pas qu'au lit!

Naruto allait répliquer qu'il commençait à sérieusement le gonfler avec ses allusions perverses lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Une demi seconde après elle s'ouvrait sur un Sasuke visiblement gêné.

- SASUKEEEEE ! Tu nous rejoins enfin ! beugla Lee.

Naruto esquissa un sourire : il était donc venu. Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur Kiba et il sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Le brun lui lança un sourire amusé et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

- Naruto a tout un stock de ramens, ramène toi !

- Hn...

Le brun s'assit sur le lit, à coté de Kiba, pendant que Lee bondissait sur le micro ondes pour lui faire chauffer un plat. Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était venu, Naruto et Kiba entamèrent la discussion. Petit à petit, l'Uchiwa se détendit. Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer ce qui l'avait guidé ici, mais ce qu'il savait c'était que ce soir là il n'avait plus envie d'être seul. Quitte à être avec un homosexuel complètement déluré, un macho violent et pervers et un blondinet un peu taré, cela valait toujours mieux que de se retrouver une fois de plus dans sa chambre, à songer à ce qui le détruisait petit à petit de l'intérieur.

" Personne n'a envie d'être seul. "

Personne.

* * *

- Bonsoir mon ange des cours d'école ! Comment va Inuchi par cette belle soirée de fin d'été ?

- Dégage de mon bureau.

- Et ben ça c'est de l'accueil !

Jiraiya referma la porte du bureau de Tsunade derrière lui et vint s'asseoir en face de la directrice d'Inuchi. Cette dernière le fusilla du regard sans pour autant lui adresser un mot.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal, depuis que tu es entré dans mon bureau.

- Et comment ça allait avant que j'arrive ?

- Mal, parce que je savais que tu allais venir.

- Ta vie semble emplie de bonheur. sourit Jiraiya.

- Va te faire foutre. répliqua Tsunade en tournant la page du dossier qu'elle lisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Le fascicule des uniformes qu'on m'a envoyé.

- Des uniformes ? Depuis quand doit-on porter un uniforme dans la grande école d'Inuchi ?

- Depuis que la grande école d'Inuchi est sur le point d'être fermée.

- A ce point là ? Le viol de la Hyuuga a donc vraiment foutu la réputation de l'école en l'air.

Tsunade leva un regard mauvais vers Jiraiya avant de grommeler que la victime était venue dire qu'elle n'avait pas été violée.

- Quant à la réputation d'Inuchi, je compte bien la redresser. Je vais sauver cette école.

- Avec un uniforme ?

- Seules les meilleures écoles ont le droit de ne pas imposer l'uniforme, je n'ai pas le choix. **

- Tu rabaisses donc Inuchi avec cette nouvelle règle.

- Je te répète que je n'ai pas le choix ducon.

- Ton amabilité m'avait tellement manqué. J'aime bien ce modèle !

Tsunade baissa les yeux vers la photo de la mini jupe que montrait Jiraiya.

- Pervers.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas réussir à sauver cette école ? demanda Jiraiya, soudainement sérieux.

Tsunade s'arrêta sur une des pages du fascicule. Elle sourit. En bleu, le modèle qu'elle avait sous les yeux serait parfait. Elle leva la tête vers Jiraiya et lui adressa un sourire fier.

- J'en suis certaine. Inuchi et mon école, je ne la laisserai pas disparaître. Dès lundi, les choses vont changer.

* * *

_* Ca mérite explication ! Les Nikkeijin ( pour ce que j'ai appris en cours ) sont des japonais qu'on a envoyé vivre au Brésil avant de les ramener au Japon. Ils ont généralement l'âme des latinos et parlent pour la majorité mal le japonais. A ce que ma prof m'a dit et ce que j'ai vu sur Internet ( je me suis quand même informé ^^) ils sont pas mal rejetés au Japon, puisqu'ils n'entrent pas dans le modèle de société typique des Japonais. Dans cette fic Azur descend donc de Nikkejins ( ses parents donc ). Elle parle espagnol, comme on le verra plus tard. Pour ce qui est de Kiba, il se fout complètement de ce genre de chose, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne juge pas là-dessus , c'est lui. Ino elle est bien plus influençable qu'il n'y parait. Quant à ses" amies" il va de soi qu'elles sont assez superficielles pour penser comme ça. J'ai hésité à exploiter cette histoire de Nikkeijin, mais quand j'en ai entendu parler en cours ça m'a vraiment intéressé... Donc voilà. Si vous en savez plus que moi et que je me suis trompée sur quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le dire !_

_** C'est vrai ^^  
_

_Je m'excuse pour la vulgarité des personnages, j'aurais bien voulu en faire des élèves bien éduqués qui parlent super bien, mais où serait passé le réalisme ? ^^' Si vous êtes attentifs, vous pouvez voir qu'ils ne sont pas tous vulgaires, par contre Kiba, Temari et Ino sont pas mal dans le genre. _

_D'ailleurs, vous devez trouver les personnages tous plus détestables les uns que les autres x) Temari qui torture une pauvre stagiaire et envoie péter Shikamaru. Ino qui change Hinata, Kiba le pervers, Azur qui le traite de violeur... Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'ils ne sont que le reflet de ce que je vois ( enfin j'essaie... ). Des ados mauvais, hypocrites, jaloux, pervers, vulgaires ou qui se permettent de juger sans connaître... mais qui ont ( tous ) aussi des qualités. Tout le monde n'est pas tout beau, mais tout le monde n'est pas tout moche non plus. Même les " pires" persos de cette fic ont des qualités... Si si je vous assure ! Je suis peut-être naïve, mais je suis intimment persuadée que même le plus gros connard au monde à une qualité. Bon, je vais pas me lancer dans ce débat, et je vais arrêter de faire ma morale, désolé x)  
_

_Bref, beaucoup de blabla pour rien, comme d'habitude. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, bisoux à tous :)_

* * *

_**Edit :** Bon, j'ai reçu deux critiques très pertinentes auxquelles j'aurais voulu répondre en privé. Malheureusement, elles mettent le doigt sur deux choses que je voulais absolument éviter... Si ma fic devient superficielle et caricaturale et qu'elle donne une mauvaise image de la jeunesse japonaise, c'est que y'a vraiment un problème, j'en suis désolée... _

_Pour ce dernier point d'ailleurs, ma fic se passe au Japon, mais elle ne représente absolument pas les Japonais que je ne connais pas, comme je l'ai dit je m'inspire de ce qui est autour de moi. L'histoire se passe à Tokyo car les personnages sont japonais à la base, et que je l'avoue, cette ville me fait un peu rêver. Après je ne prétends pas représenter cette ville, j'y connais rien et j'assume ce point. Après c'est peut-être idiot de faire se passer une histoire " occidentale" au Japon, j'avoue, ça ne m'avais pas semblé aussi dérangeant au début.  
_

_Par contre pour les Nikkejin, mea culpa. J'ai été mal informée apparement, et je ne voulais de nouveau absolument pas donner une mauvaise image =/ Je sais à quel point l'Occident a tendance à parler de l'Orient comme s'il était comme lui, j'ai lu tellement de bouquins là-dessus, et ça m'a tellement énervé que je suis dégoutée qu'on pense que je fais pareil... Je m'emballe peut-être pour pas grand chose, mais ça me fait de la peine de voir que je fais quelque chose que je critique chez les autres =/ ( Par contre, merci de m'avoir appris tout ça, ma prof d'OC Géo est décidément encore moins douée que ce que je pensais... )  
_

_Et puis, par rapport à ma fic qui devient superficielle... Sincèrement, j'en avais aussi l'impression, alors que mon but est le contraire. Je te remercie de ta sincérité, même si j'avoue avoir été blessée ( mais ça, c'est parce que madame a envie de chialer dès qu'on dit un petit truc sur ce qu'elle écrit ^^). _

_Bref, pour ces deux raisons, la fic est "suspendue" on va dire. Ça peut paraitre puéril, mais c'est juste que c'est critiques ont confirmé ce que je pensais. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de cette histoire, comment la raconter sans caricaturer, comment montrer ce que sont vraiment les persos sans que ça paraisse faux... Je sais qu'à la base c'est juste une histoire pour le plaisir, mais j'ai pas envie de vous servir de la merde non plus. _

_( Suspendue, pas arrêtée hein. J'ai des chapitres en attente, je compte juste retravailler le tout. )_

_Bisoux à vous :)  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous ! Voilà donc la fin du mini break qui m'a fait énormément de bien. J'ai pu pas mal réfléchir, et grace à un commentaire tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Étonnement, il s'agit de la troisième critique que j'ai reçu, qui m'expliquait ( en gros ) que l'évolution des personnages tardait à venir, ce qui explique sûrement le fait que ma fic devienne un peu superficiel et caricaturale. Extrêmement constructif, le genre de commentaire qui te fait mal pendant un moment ( surtout à moi, je suis du genre à me remettre en question au moindre commentaire négatif ) avant de te pousser à progresser._

_L'histoire de cette fic est déjà décidée à l'avance. J'ai tout prévu ( ou presque, seuls les délires « humoristiques », les dialogues, les descriptions, certains événements, etc, sont écrits au fil des idées ), tout imaginé, et quand vous aurez tout lu, peut-être que vous vous direz « ah oui, dans ce chapitre il y avait un indice pour ça ! ». Quoiqu'il en soit, dans ma tête, l'évolution des persos est tellement claire et tellement déjà toute tracée qu'au final j'ai mis du temps à vous la montrer. Le plus drôle, c'est que ce chapitre , que j'ai écrit il y a peut-être un ou deux mois, montre justement une autre facette du caractère de Kiba. Je pense que si après ce chapitre, la critique persiste, j'aurais dû mal à m'en remettre x) Ce chapitre m'a pris pas mal de temps il faut dire._

_Pour le reste, je vais essayer de suivre la tendance. C'est toujours dur de jongler entre les moments joyeux et durs, mais je vais vraiment tout faire pour montrer la véritable facette de chacun de mes personnages. Je sais qu'ils valent mieux que ce que j'en ai montré. L'histoire a trop traîné, il faut maintenant que ça bouge plus je pense… Après je vous demande aussi d'être patients, il s'agit tout de même de mon histoire et elle ne se finira pas en deux chapitres._

_Je m'excuse aussi si je vous ennuie avec ces longs paragraphes de remise en question, d'explication et de justification. Je prends ce que j'écris trop à cœur je crois, que ce soit une histoire perso ou une fic. Si ça vous embête ne lisez pas hein :D_

_( Juste, pour ceux qui n'ont émis aucune critique, surtout n'en veuillez pas à ceux qui l'ont fait, j'ai déjà eu des remarques! Ils avaient totalement raison et leurs critiques n'étaient absolument pas méchante hein ^^) _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite ! Pas mal basée sur Kiba donc. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire !_

* * *

**Chap 12 : Pizzeria, cauchemar et chanson sous la douche**

Kiba cligna des yeux, une, deux, trois fois. Quel jour était-il déjà ? Samedi ou Dimanche ? Et à quelle heure avait-il enfin décidé de se réveiller ?

- Bordel ma tête.

Il chercha à tâtons son natel sur sa table de chevet mais le poussa par mégarde. L'appareil s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le brun râla et se pencha de son lit pour ramasser son téléphone.

- Quinze heures. Maman va gueuler.

Il bailla avant de se redresser lentement. Il tenta de se remémorer sa soirée mais seuls quelques flashs lui parvenaient. Comment était-il rentré déjà ? Certainement pas en scooter. Peut-être Shikamaru ?

Quelques images lui revinrent : des lumières de toutes les couleurs, une danseuse sur une estrade, un énorme cocktail bleu et violet, Naruto mort de rire, un garçon endormi dans son vomi, une fille pleurant dans les toilettes...

Il jeta un regard sur sa commode : il y avait là un petit bout de papier sur lequel on avait griffonné un numéro de téléphone. La jolie brune avec qui il avait failli coucher lui revint en mémoire. Il sourit, peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de l'avoir : si elle lui avait donné son numéro, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Un gout de vomi lui envahit la gorge, et soudain un flot verdâtre jaillit de sa bouche. Kiba grogna et s'essuya rapidement la bouche avec un mouchoir qui traînait par là.

- Bordel. J'vais m'faire défoncer.

Il vida son paquet de mouchoirs afin de recouvrir la flaque. Il avait vraiment dû boire n'importe quoi pour en arriver à là… Pas étonnant d'un coté.

La voix de sa mère l'appela. Il enfila un tee shirt et sortit de sa chambre.

" Ne pas oublier de nettoyer, sinan j'vais me faire tuer. "

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, son chien lui bondit dessus. Il tomba à la renverse et râla, mais lorsque la langue râpeuse de son chien lui lécha le visage, il éclata de rire.

- Tu fais chier Akamaru ! lança-t-il en pouffant. C'est quoi cet élan d'affection ?

Le chien afficha un air penaud et Kiba soupira. Il se redressa et caressa le crâne du labrador.

- Tu m'vois plus beaucoup, c'est ça hein ? T'inquiète pas. J'irai te promener après.

Décidé à savoir quel jour de la semaine il était, Kiba entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea directement vers le calendrier. Sa mère l'appela depuis le salon mais il l'ignora. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le " Samedi 16 " qui était le dernier jour barré et il se figea. Ils étaient donc le 16 septembre. Le brun comprenait maintenant pourquoi son chien avait été aussi affectueux. Ce dernier se tenait à présent derrière lui, l'air anxieux.

- C'est l'anniversaire de papa aujourd'hui. murmura Kiba.

- Exact. On voulait aller le voir, on t'attendait. fit une voix derrière le brun.

L'Inuzuka salua sa sœur avant de s'emparer d'un bout de pain, sans pour autant répondre.

- Kiba, tu devrais t'habiller, on va y aller.

- J'ai faim.

- Et bien prends quelque chose à manger.

- J'sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller Hana

- Kiba, arrête de faire l'idiot. Va te préparer.

Le brun ignora sa soeur et ouvrit le frigo.

- Et si tu arrêtais de fuir pour une fois ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'y es pas allé ?

- J'y vais une fois par an, je crois que ça suffit. répondit Kiba d'une voix froide.

Hana s'approcha de lui et referma la porte du frigo.

- Je t'ai entendu vomir. Tu m'inquiètes Kiba.

- C'est pas nouveau que je sorte.

- Que tu sortes, que tu boives... tout ça ne m'étonne même plus. C'est ton attitude qui change de plus en plus.

- Fous moi la paix. soupira le brun en bousculant sa sœur.

Akamaru se mit à grogner et Hana s'empara du bras de son frère.

- Kiba ! J'te laisserai pas me parler comme ça. Ça empire un peu plus chaque jour. Et avec ces histoires qu'il y a eu au lycée, maman n'en peut vraiment plus.

- Oh t'inquiète pas, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre en me gueulant dessus.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, au moins aujourd'hui.

- Non justement, parce qu'on est aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit qu'on me foute la paix.

- Tu te fais du mal à toi même Kiba.

- Rien à foutre.

Hana et Tsume s'en allèrent finalement, sans l'unique garçon de la famille. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, un sandwich à la main.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Akamaru. J'peux pas y aller.

Il reposa son sandwich sur la table en face de lui et le chien se dépêcha de l'avaler.

- J'peux pas y aller parce que...

Parce que quoi ? Parce qu'il n'en avait pas le courage ? Parce que le jour de l'anniversaire de son père était l'un des plus durs de l'année ? Parce que voir sa mère et sa sœur, si fortes, si fières, en larmes était une épreuve bien trop difficile ? Parce qu'aller voir son père une fois par an le détruisait déjà bien assez pour qu'il ait la force d'y retourner une seconde fois ?

- J'peux pas y aller, parce que j'ai pas de couilles. J'suis un lâche, un pauvre lâche de merde. Parce que si j'y vais, j'vais redevenir ce pauvre gosse qui rêvait d'être comme son père.

Akamaru frotta sa tête contre la cuisse de son maître.

- Mais ça tu peux pas comprendre hein ? T'as tellement de chance...

* * *

Après deux minutes d'attente devant la porte de la maison où habitaient Temari et ses deux frères, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur l'aîné qui lança un regard las à Tenten.

- Temari est en train de se doucher, attends au salon. déclara-t-il d'un air monotone.

- Bonjour Kankuro, ça va et toi ?

- Tcho Tenten.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et entra. Temari et elle avaient prévu de se voir cet après-midi là, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle soit en train de se doucher au moment où elles s'étaient données rendez-vous.

" Du pur Temari, ahlala." songea Tenten. " Mais c'est pas si mal... je vais pouvoir parler à ce cher Kankuro."

Depuis leur " discussion" vers le panneau d'affichage de l'école, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Il était clair qu'il l'évitait.

- T'as eu le boulot alors ? demanda Tenten à Kankuro qui s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre.

Il soupira et hocha la tête avant de lui tourner le dos.

- C'était quoi déjà ? Livreur de pizza ?

- Ouais.

- Mais on t'a retiré ton scooter nan ?

- Ils vont me filer le scooter de la boîte.

Kankuro n'avait visiblement qu'une envie : qu'elle le laisse s'en aller. Mais Tenten n'était pas de cet avis.

- Et ils sont au courant qu'on te l'a retiré parce que t'as eu un accident ?

- Nan.

- Et tu comptes le leur dire ?

- Nan.

- Et...

- Écoute Tenten, c'est bien sympa de parler avec toi, mais j'ai du boulot là.

- Ah oui ? fit Tenten, intéressée. Quel genre de boulot ? Tu dois livrer des pizzas ? Ou autre chose ?

Kankuro écarquilla les yeux, avant de se reprendre rapidement.

- J'ai une épreuve lundi, alors arrête tes conneries.

- Sorry.

L'adolescent sembla se détendre un peu et esquissa même un sourire.

- What ?

- Tu reparles anglais. fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et ?

- Bah tu fonctionnes un peu comme Kurenai. Dès que tu ne parles plus anglais, c'est que ça cache quelque chose.

- Kurenai parle espagnol.

- Ouais.

- Et je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qui ai quelque chose à cacher.

- Arrête avec tes sous-entendus, ça devient chiant.

- Votre père revient quand ?

Kankuro sembla un peu déstabilisé par son changement subit de sujet. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- D'ici un ou deux mois je pense. Peut-être qu'il viendra pour Noël. Mais ça m'étonnerait.

- Temari aimerait qu'il vienne...

- C'est bien la seule.

- Et il vous donne toujours de l'argent ?

- Tu sais, ces questions tu peux les poser à Temari.

- Elle aime pas en parler.

- Moi non plus.

- Oui, mais toi je m'en fous de ce que tu n'aimes pas! lança joyeusement Tenten.

Kankuro poussa un profond soupir, l'air de se demander si la tarée en face de lui allait enfin lui foutre la paix. Tenten lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir s'en aller.

- Oui il nous donne toujours de l'argent. Il a pas le choix non plus.

- Beaucoup ?

- Bah, ouais ça va. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je sais pas... si vous recevez beaucoup d'argent, pourquoi est-ce que t'as tant besoin de travailler ? Tu m'as dit que t'avais besoin de...

- J'ai une vie, peut-être que j'ai envie d'me payer des trucs.

- Ah, d'accord. Quels trucs ?

L'adolescent allait répliquer qu'elle commençait à sérieusement le gonfler lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Il vit toute la détermination de la jeune femme et comprit que chacune de ses réponses, chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses expressions étaient scrutées par cette dernière. Elle voulait le coincer, elle savait qu'il dissimulait quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait affecter sa meilleure amie.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je me disais juste que tu es une bonne amie. Temari a de la chance de t'avoir.

- C'est vrai. Et toi ? Tu trouves que tu es un bon frère ? Est-ce qu'elle a de la chance de T'avoir ?

- Ça, faut le lui demander à elle.

- Elle vous adore. Toi et Gaara. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle me répondra, parce que vous êtes tout pour elle. Mais est-ce que tu le lui rends bien ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'elle ignore et qui pourrait changer son avis sur toi ?

- Tu vas trop loin avec tes questions.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai remué encore et encore cette image que j'avais dans la tête, j'ai repensé à ton attitude, à ton besoin d'argent, à la façon dont tu évites de me parler, à ces mecs qui sont venus t'agresser le jour de la rentrée... C'est comme un puzzle tu vois, il me manque encore quelques pièces, mais je peux déjà deviner l'allure générale du dessin. T'as des ennuis, et t'es en train d'entraîner ton frère et ta soeur avec toi.

- Peu importe les problèmes que je peux avoir, je les gère très bien tout seul.

- Je t'ai vu vendre de la drogue.

Kankuro crut que la brune venait de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre. Il se força à respirer calmement et à afficher un air normal, mais son teint venait de perdre deux tons.

- A la soirée black&red, j'en suis sûre maintenant, t'as vendu de la coke à une fille. Et certainement pas qu'à elle. Alors, maintenant écoute moi. Je vais pas en parler à Temari, je la connais, ça ferait qu'empirer les choses. Je veux pas non plus te dénoncer à la police ou faire quoique ce soit qui t'attirera des ennuis, j'te jure. Mais j'peux t'aider.

Kankuro avait écouté calment jusque là, mais lorsqu'elle prononça le mot " aider", son visage laissa sa colère s'afficher.

- Et comment tu pourrais m'aider, hein ? Écoute, t'as découvert ce qui m'arrive, c'est génial, bravo ! Mais tu peux pas m'aider, personne le peut alors arrête tes conneries. Laisse moi régler mes problèmes tout seul, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en mêles !

- Le truc c'est qu'avec tes histoires, t'entraînes aussi ma meilleure amie dans la merde. Et peu importe ce que t'en penses, j'ai pas envie de laisser un gars que je connais finir dealer.

- Et si c'était un choix, hein ?

- C'en est un ?

Kankuro esquissa un sourire. Malgré l'air empli d'assurance de Tenten, il était certain que cette possibilité l'effrayait.

- Ca pourrait.

- Tenten ! J'ai finiiiii ! s'exclama la voix de Temari depuis l'étage supérieur.

La brune sourit.

- J'vais la rejoindre. déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Ah... au fait, je t'ai pas dit !

Elle se tourna vers Kankuro, l'air victorieux.

- La pizzeria où tu vas travailler, ils avaient besoin d'une standardiste sur place, pour prendre les commandes par téléphone... On va être collègues ! Je commence le week-end prochain. Alors on pourra continuer notre discussion autour d'une pizza !

L'expression à mi chemin entre l'effroi et la fureur qu'afficha Kankuro à cet instant rempli Tenten de fierté. Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil avant de monter les escaliers, tandis que Kankuro luttait contre l'envie de l'étrangler.

* * *

Kiba reposa son verre sur la table. La sonnerie stridente l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Il se leva avec difficultés et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se voir un peu aujourd'hui. déclara Ino, tout sourire.

Kiba lui lança un regard stupéfait. Elle entra sans même attendre de réponse.

- Y'a personne ?

- Nan.

- Parfait !

- J'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais plus baiser avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Ino, l'air de rien.

Kiba l'observa quelques secondes. Elle avait mis ses fameux talons qui lui faisaient des jambes de rêve. Il soupira et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Il parait même que ta nouvelle proie serait le petit nouveau prétentieux, Sasuke là.

- Les nouvelles tournent vite. fit Ino en souriant.

- Tout se sait à Inuchi.

- Sauf ce qu'on va faire maintenant. déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Pourquoi, t'as pas envie que ça se sache ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre qu'on le sache ou pas ? Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est le cul, et c'est ce que j'vais te donner, alors arrête de faire le con et embrasse moi.

Kiba ne répondit rien et contourna Ino. Il se rassit sur le canapé et reprit son verre. Ino remarqua alors la bouteille de sake posée sur la table basse du salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- T'aurais dû appeler avant de venir.

- Je croyais que tu préférais les trucs improvisés. fit Ino en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- C'est pas le jour, vraiment.

- Il y a des jours pour le sexe maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kiba, t'arrives plus à tenir la cadence ?

- Je te dis que c'est pas le jour. répéta Kiba d'une voix glacée.

Ino sembla hésiter un instant. Elle l'avait rarement entendu parler ainsi.

- Ecoute, tu l'as toujours dit : quand on va mal, la meilleure chose à faire...

Elle se pencha vers l'Inuzuka et embrassa son cou. Il ferma les yeux et s'immobilisa un instant, prêt à accueillir le frisson qui allait lui parcourir le corps. Sauf qu'il n'y eut aucun frisson.

- C'est d'oublier tout ça dans les bras d'une belle fille. susurra Ino à l'oreille du brun.

Elle glissa sa main entre les jambes de l'adolescent qui avait reposé son verre. Bientôt les doigts de la blonde rencontrèrent une bosse durcie par l'envie entre ses cuisses. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et lécha lentement les gouttes de sake restées posées sur la bouche du brun. Elle l'allongea sur le canapé et grimpa sur lui, prête à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, lorsque Kiba tourna la tête vers Akamaru qui observait la scène, la tête penchée sur la gauche. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de repousser violement Ino.

- Ça va pas la tête ? T'aurais pu me faire mal !

- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas le jour.

- C'est pas ce que ton entre jambe me dit.

- Bordel mais tu comprends vraiment rien à rien toi ! hurla soudainement Kiba.

Ino se releva, choquée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kiba dans cet état. Il semblait à la fois perdu et furieux. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, effondré. La blonde voulut s'approcher de lui, poser sa main sur son épaule, lui demander ce qu'il avait, faire quoi que ce fut pour le consoler... puis elle se souvint. Elle se souvint de cette année où elle avait été amoureuse de lui. Où elle avait chialé toutes ses larmes à cause de sa mère, à cause de son père, et à cause de lui qui n'avait fait que l'utiliser. Ses larmes qu'il n'avait jamais daigné sécher. Il l'avait laissé crever dans sa peine et sa douleur, et elle avait dû se relever, seule. Puiser la force au fond d'elle même, arracher le peu de courage qui lui restait pour affronter l'enfer dans lequel sa vie avait tourné. Elle recula d'un pas, le cœur empli d'amertume et de rancune, et jeta un regard froid à celui qui n'avait su l'aider, et qui à présent avant besoin qu'on l'aide.

- Je te consolerai pas Kiba. Je te demanderai même pas ce qu'il y a. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Parce que t'es comme moi. sourit le brun en relevant la tête. Une pauvre conne sans coeur.

Ino écarquilla les yeux. Comme quoi, même après tout ce temps, le brun était encore capable de lui donner envie de pleurer.

- Peut-être bien.

- Casse toi de chez moi maintenant.

La blonde s'exécuta, et lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, le brun s'empara du verre et le balança à travers la pièce. Il alla exploser contre le mur à sa gauche, rependant une pluie de bouts de verres coupant dans le salon.

Kiba se releva subitement et s'empara de son chien, afin qu'il ne marche pas sur le verre.

- Bouge pas Akamaru. Je vais nettoyer. Te fais pas mal.

Le chien lui lécha la joue et l'adolescent sourit. Il le caressa longuement avant de se décider à aller nettoyer.

* * *

- Hello Azur, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de ve...

- Chuuuuut ! ordonna l'adolescente en tirant Tenten à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Suis-moi !

Elle la traîna jusqu'à la porte menant à la salle de bain et fit signe à Tenten d'écouter. De l'autre coté du mur, à moitié assourdie par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, résonnait la voix de Sakura.

- Elle chante super bien ! chuchota Azur.

- J'avoue, c'est pas mal... Bon, deux trois problems of justess but...

- Ta gueule avec ta justesse, elle chante super bien ! Ca fait une demi heure que c'est comme ça !

- Toute l'eau qu'elle a dû gaspiller ! Faudrait que je lui parle de l'écologie !

- Mais t'es bête ou quoi ! Réfléchis, toi, Naruto et elle vous pourriez faire un trio !

- Tu nages en plein bad là.

- J'parlais avec un quatrième l'autre jour, il travaille dans un resto et il m'a dit qu'il savait que tu jouais de la musique. Ils cherchent un groupe pour le samedi soir, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance quand le resto devient un bar. Imagine un peu, tu m'as dit que tu cherchais de l'argent !

- J'ai déjà un job.

- Avoue que t'en crèves d'envie. Imagine, jouer devant des gens !

- Mais, that's not so easy ! *

- Tu me l'as dit, la musique y'a rien de plus facile quand on sait en jouer ! Vous vous voyez une fois, vous vous mettez un peu au point niveau chanson et voilà !

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple ? éclata de rire Tenten. Et pourquoi tu veux autant que... Ah ! I know why !

Azur détourna les yeux, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

- Tu A-DORES faire des photos de concert, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bah..euh..

- I known you didn't want to leave Jimmy ! **

- Bon, et l'idées t'en penses quoi, hein ?

- Perso j'suis partante! déclara la voix de Sakura derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Tenten et Azur sursautèrent.

- Sale fouine, on n'écoute pas aux portes ! rit Azur.

- Ça parlait juste un peu de moi !

- Et ben j'en suis aussi ! déclara Tenten. Maintenant, on choppe Naruto, on choppe le numéro du resto, et à nous THE GLORY !

- Euh, avant la gloire, faudrait peut-être répéter.

* * *

Il avait cherché dans tous les albums photos, y compris dans ceux de sa soeur, mais après une heure de recherches, il avait été forcé d'accepter la vérité : sa mère avait retiré toutes les photos où figurait son père.

Il était donc allé dans sa chambre. Lui qui n'avait jamais osé entrer dans cette pièce, qui, en plus d'être celle où dormait sa terrifiante mère, avait été un temps aussi celle de son père.

Pourtant, le désir de voir le visage de ce dernier était devenu plus fort que tout. Savoir qu'il était incapable de se remémorer exactement les traits de son visage le hantait. A vrai dire, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, c'était une figure floue qui apparaissait dans son esprit, un mélange de couleurs et de formes sans détails. Comme un fantôme venu du passé.

Si bien que lorsqu'il avait trouvé la boite dans laquelle sa mère avait rangées toutes les photos, son coeur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'empara de la première photo. Tora Inuzuka devait avoir une vingtaine d'années dessus, et sa femme à ses cotés resplendissait de joie. Devenu trop amer et dur pour apprécier la vision de ce couple heureux, il reposa la photo et continua à chercher. Enfin, il trouva une photo de lui et son père. Il crut que soudainement le temps s'était figé.

Son père avait alors environ 40 ans, ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner légèrement. Son sourire dévoilait des canines aussi acérées que celle de son fils qui, étrangement, avait les joues marquées de deux crocs rouges. Il se souvint, amusé, de cette manie qu'il avait de se dessiner ces marques sur le visage. Son père lui avait raconté que leurs ancêtres, de nobles guerriers, inscrivaient ces crocs sur leurs joues avec le sang de leurs victimes, afin d'effrayer tout étranger souhaitant venir s'attaquer au Japon.

Histoire vraie ou invention de la part d'un homme qui avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, il ne le saurait jamais. Quoi qu'il en fut, le gamin qu'il était à 7 ans, avait voulu y croire.

Son père était parti alors qu'il avait 10 ans. Cela faisait désormais 8 ans. 8 ans de questions et de douleur. Comment, oui comment des enfants pouvaient-ils être ainsi séparés de leur père ?

Le pire était qu'il avait toujours attendu au fond de lui. Attendu qu'il revienne, tout en sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Il reposa les photos dans la boite et la referma rapidement. Ce gamin de 7 ans, aux cotés de son père qui allait partir 3 ans plus tard, ce gamin encore insouciant et rempli d'espoir, ce gamin qui dessinait des crocs rouges au stylo sur ses joues pour que ses parents le traitent comme un noble guerrier, ce gamin là, Kiba l'avait enfermé dans un tout petit coffre qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui. En ouvrant la boite emplie de photos, il avait ouvert le coffre . Et le gamin s'était échappé, prêt à lui crier " Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec maman et Hana ? Pourquoi tu bois et tu restes tout seul alors que tu pourrais être avec ta famille ? Pourquoi tu es devenu méchant ? Pourquoi tu as changé ? Pourquoi tu m'as enfermé, hein, pourquoi ? ", jusqu'à ce que Kiba ait refermé les deux boites en même temps.

- Ta gueule, t'es très bien où t'es. grogna-t-il.

Il se leva, chancelant, redressa sa tête alourdie par l'alcool et la douleur puis réalisa qu'il parlait tout seul. Il sourit. Au point où il en était, il ne lui restait plus qu'à sombrer dans la folie.

* * *

- Ça m'étonne que t'aies accepté aussi facilement. déclara Tenten.

- Moi aussi ça m'étonne. répondit Sakura en frottant énergiquement ses cheveux avec son linge.

Une nouvelle promesse de trahie. La musique faisait partie de ces choses considérées comme " ayant une mauvaise influence sur elle " selon ses parents.

- Tu t'étonnes toi-même ?

- J'suis pleine de surprise comme fille, même pour moi !

- You're strange.

- Aussi oui.

Tenten s'assit sur le lit de Sakura. Cette dernière sourit : apparemment, l'adolescente n'avait pas l'air décidée à partir afin de la laisser se changer. Elle lui désigna le linge autour de son corps et Tenten haussa les épaules.

- Bah ça me gène pas. assura-t-elle.

- J'avais cru comprendre!

- Je voulais juste te parler de cette histoire de trio.

- Et on peut pas le faire quand je serais changée ?

- No :D

- C'est juste pour me faire chier, c'est ça ?

- Yes :D

- Allez, fais toi plaisir. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce trio ?

- I don't know, c'est un peu rapide nan ?

- Bah, on s'en fout, on improvisera ! déclara Sakura. Et puis je pense pas qu'on ait besoin de nous tout de suite ! Ils vont nous laisser un ou deux mois je pense. ***

- Je parle pas de trio. Ça me fait assez marrer comme idée, après tout on est jeunes, on a besoin d'argent et on s'en sort pas trop mal en musique, why not ! J'parle de toi et Naruto.

- On a mis les choses au clair, y'a pas de problème.

- Bah, je sais pas, à ce que j'ai vu des mecs pour l'instant, quand ils disent se contenter d'une amitié, c'est qu'au fond d'eux y'a un petit truc qui attend juste qu'on le titille pour se redresser !

- Dis-moi que t'es pas en train de parler d'une...

- AH ! No ! I wasn't speaking about this ! Little perverse !

- Comment tu veux que je ne pense pas à ça avec ce que t'as dit !

- Je parlais des sentiments que Naruto a pour toi !

- Ah, c'est déjà un peu plus romantique... Attends, quels sentiments ? J'viens de te dire que...

- Oui, oui, je sais, il ne veut plus sortir avec toi... C'est ça ! Écoute, j'suis pas du tout une experte en mecs mais j'peux t'assurer que dès le moment où vous vous retrouverez de nouveau assez proches, il sera de nouveau attiré par toi. Un homme peut se contenter de trouver un hamburger appétissant tant qu'on ne lui en file pas un sous le nez. Dès que ça arrive, il ne peut pas résister à la tentation et le bouffe.

- Tu viens de me comparer à un hamburger ou c'est moi ?

- Sorry :D

* * *

- Il m'a violé. déclara Hinata froidement, les yeux rivés devant elle, fixant un point invisible.

Elle se trouvait nue, les pieds dans une flaque d'eau. Ses longs cheveux dansaient autour d'elle, comme un millier d'infimes serpents noirs prêt à s'envoler. Son visage ne ressemblait pas vraiment au sien, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était elle.

- Il m'a violé. répéta-t-elle.

" C'est faux !" aurait-il voulu hurler. Mais il était incapable de parler.

Elle répéta ces quatre mots, encore et encore, comme un mensonge répété à l'infini. En face d'elle, une femme qui lui était inconnue apparut. Elle lui lança un regard noir, empli de colère. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère : un regard aussi dur, ne pouvait que lui appartenir à elle.

- La honte de la famille ! L'école m'a appelé pour m'annoncer que mon fils était accusé d'être un violeur ! Est-ce que tu imagines un peu ce que ça m'a fait ?

" Et à moi, tu imagines ce que ça m'a fait ?"

Une blonde s'empara doucement de sa tête et la fit pivoter vers elle. A nouveau, il sut que c'était Ino, même si elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle l'embrassa doucement, avant de repousser sa tête violement. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans son pantalon, et la pressa violement contre lui. Ce qui aurait dû lui faire mal lui fit du bien, et devant sa mère il sentit le plaisir venir. Comme si une simple main posée entre ses jambes pouvait lui déclencher un orgasme. Sa mère ne semblait même pas remarquer ce qui se passait, elle hurlait qu'il était un fils indigne et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout : sa mère

ne voyait jamais rien.

- T'as failli me shooter, connard ! hurla Azur derrière lui.

Ce n'était pas sa voix, mais il savait que c'était elle. Il sentit son souffle dans sa nuque et vit son sourire sadique, bien qu'elle se trouvât derrière lui.

- T'as menti quand t'as dit que j'étais pas ton genre. T'as envie de me baiser. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'as envie de baiser toutes les filles un tant soit peu belles que tu croises. conclut Ino qui pressait toujours sa main contre son entre jambe.

Une vague de plaisir l'envahit. Un plaisir suivi d'un sentiment terrible de douleur.

- Et Shikamaru, il en penserait quoi si on recouchait ensemble ? demanda une femme qu'il devina être Temari. Là, tout de suite ?

Il était incapable de répondre. Incapable de bouger non plus, tandis qu'autour de lui une armée de filles s'approchaient. Temari, Ino, Azur caressaient son corps, tandis que Sakura criait qu'il était un pervers, que Hinata répétait inlassablement qu'il l'avait violé, que Shizune se dévetissait devant ces yeux ébahis, que toutes les filles qu'il avait désiré le narguaient. Il était piégé.

Au loin, Tenten et Hana observaient, seules femmes qu'il était capable de regarder sans arrière pensée. Il voulut les supplier de venir le sauver, mais il pouvait deviner la phrase qu'elles devaient penser secrètement : « tu l'as mérité. »

Ino pressa un peu plus sa main contre lui, Temari lui lécha la lobe de l'oreille, une de ses anciennes conquêtes lui mordit la nuque... Shizune était à présent nue, et le suppliait de le rejoindre. Comment pouvait-il être incapable d'apprécier un spectacle pareil ? Comment pouvait-il se sentir aussi sale, aussi dégoûté de lui même ? Une envie soudaine de vomir le prit, mais à nouveau rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa mère prononça alors les mots fatidiques :

- Ton père aurait honte de toi.

Tout s'évanouit, subitement. Il se retrouva dans la chambre de sa mère, du moins, dans ce qui était censé l'être. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, son père était dans l'embrasure, un air rêveur sur le visage.

Il aurait tant voulu l'appeler, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Ils restaient emprisonnés au fond de sa gorge. Il savait qu'à force de s'accumuler là, ils finiraient par tous sortir de sa bouche, en même temps.

- Je vais partir. déclara son père.

« Non ! »

- Je ne reviendrais pas. Prends soin de ta mère et de ta sœur.

" Ne me parle plus d'elles. Ne me parle plus de filles. "

- Courage, je sais que tu es fort.

" Mon cul. "

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, son père avait disparu, laissant derrière lui le cadavre de sa femme sur le sol. Il l'observa, soudainement paniqué, que faisait-elle là ? Elle baignait dans une flaque de sang, et il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il tourna sa tête sur la gauche et vit son reflet dans un miroir qui n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant. Sur ses joues, deux crocs rouge était tracés. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage et caressa lentement les marques. Des traces pourpre suivirent la trajectoire de ses doigts qu'il porta à son nez. L'odeur du sang.

Il jeta un regard empli d'effroi à sa mère, se jeta sur les couvertures et tenta d'effacer les marques de sang, mais elles refusaient de disparaître. Le bouchon dans sa gorge disparut soudainement, et il se mit à hurler, encore et encore. Tous ses mots, toute sa douleur, toute sa peur, toute sa colère explosèrent dans ce cri. Puis, il vomit.

* * *

Kiba ouvrit les yeux. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se redresser lentement, avec difficultés. Il regarda autour de lui et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas réellement vomi. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, mais ne se souvenait pas de quand il y était monté.

Quelques images du rêve qu'il venait de faire lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Je deviens taré.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve de ce genre. C'était cependant la première fois que son père intervenait. Et la première fois aussi qu'il rêvait de sa mère et de son sang sur ses joues.

- Complètement taré.

Son natel vibra dans la poche de son jeans. Il soupira et s'en empara. Un message de Shikamaru. Se souvenant des paroles de Temari dans son rêve, il voulut d'abord reposer son téléphone sans avoir lu le sms, mais une intuition étrange lui ordonna de ne pas le faire, si bien qu'il ouvrit le message.

" J'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai vu quel jour on est. Courage vieux. "

Kiba resta immobile quelques instants, avant de sourire. Il leva la tête vers l'unique photo qu'il avait collée à son mur. Naruto, Shikamaru et Lee l'entouraient, lui qui riait au moment où Tenten avait prise la photo.

Ils faisaient une sacrée équipe quand même.

Kiba ne répondit pas. Shikamaru était le seul à qui il avait ( très rapidement, il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur sa vie privée) parlé de son père. Il savait qu'il avait ensuite mis au courant Naruto et Lee, ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi les deux s'étaient abstenus de l'appeler pour lui raconter leur vie. Ce mec avait beau être le plus gros flemmard de l'univers, et avoir une tête à claque, il était certainement la personne que Kiba appréciait le plus. Car il savait que malgré ses commentaires, malgré les airs blasés qu'il adoptait lorsque Kiba faisait le con, et malgré tout ce qu'on pourrait dire sur lui, il serait toujours là pour lui. Tout comme

Naruto et Lee.

Kiba sentit le poids dans son ventre s'alléger un peu. Il avait déçu sa mère, sa sœur, et aurait certainement fait de même avec son père s'il avait été là pour le voir. Il avait brisé le cœur d'Ino, une Ino qui s'était transformée en partie par sa faute en petite salope imbue de sa personne. Il était considéré comme un connard sans cœur par la moitié des filles, et comme un mec à baiser par l'autre moitié. Lui même n'avait plus aucune estime de lui-même, si bien qu'il avait fini par se foutre d'à peut près tout. Mais il aurait toujours un soutient, un soutient indéfectible de la part de ses trois amis.

Et c'était certainement la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer définitivement.

* * *

Azur repéra le quatrième qu'elle cherchait à travers la foule d'élèves qui se trouvait devant l'école. Il portait encore un de ses tee-shirt bien trop petit par rapport à sa musculature. Elle se dirigea vers lui, abandonnant Tenten et Temari. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut , il lui adressa un immense sourire et la salua.

- Alors ? T'en as parlé à ta pote? Elle a réfléchi pendant le week-end ? demanda-t-il.

- Yep, c'est réglé ! Y'a deux amis à elle qui sont dans le coup aussi !

- Un trio ? Okay. Mais par contre faut des spectateurs hein ! Histoire de faire comme si leur groupe avait des fans.

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Bah ouais, attends mon patron il veut pas de la merde hein ! ricana l'adolescent.

- Bah y'aura déjà moi !

- C'est pas suffisant. Ramène la pote à Tenten là... la sœur de Kankuro. proposa-t-il en souriant.

- Temari ?

- Ouais c'est ça !

- Ça marche ! J'en parlerai à tout le monde, histoire de ramener du people.

- Parfait, t'assures !

- Alors on se verra au bar !

- Au restaurant-bar ! Nuance !

Azur leva les yeux au ciel et salua l'adolescent avant de réaliser qu'elle ne savait pas le nom du restaurant.

- Tu verras, c'est un endroit sympa, y'a un ambiance cool, décontracte.

- Oui mais le nom ?

Il afficha un sourire étrange auquel Azur ne prêta pas attention.

- Tenshi. Le resto s'appelle le Tenshi.

* * *

_* traduction : ce n'est pas aussi facile !_

_** traduction : Je savais que tu ne voulais pas abandonner Jimmy !_

_( Mon anglais est assez basique, si y'a un problème pardonnez moi =P )_

_*** Retenez bien ça. Ma pauvre Sakura, tu vas te faire arnaquer :D_

_Je tiens juste à préciser quelque chose : je ne compte pas tomber dans le délire wouhouh on est jeunes on fait un groupe on devient des stars ! ( Je ne critique pas hein, c'est juste que ce n'est pas ce que je comte faire.) Cette histoire de trio a une utilité pour l'histoire et pour les persos ils sont conscientes que c'est uniquement pour le trip et pour l'argent. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était facile de se faire embaucher comme ça en tant que groupe pour mettre l'ambiance dans un bar : comme on le voit dans la dernière partie, tout ça n'est pas un hasard, DU TOUT. Perso, j'appelle ça un piège :D_

_Ensuite pour le rêve, je suis habituée à faire des rêves où je vois des gens que je connais, mais qui n'ont pas le même visage que dans la réalité, mais je sais que c'est eux. J'ai transposé ça à Kiba, ce qui donne un rêve assez étrange. Je ne dis pas pendant le rêve qu'il s'agit d'un rêve, ni que c'est Kiba qui rêve car quand on rêve, non seulement on ne sait pas qu'on rêve ( en généra ) mais en plus on n'est pas toujours nous-même… Je me relis et j'ai du mal à me comprendre xD Enfin bref, c'était un test, assez peu réussi, et j'ai hésité à le mettre, mais il éclaire pas mal le perso de Kiba alors bon.._

_On en apprend donc pas mal sur Kiba, sur ce qu'il ressent réellement et sur ce qui l'a fait devenir comme ça. Après bien sûr, il n'y pas tout qui est expliqué, et c'est le but ( où serait l'intérêt de tout dire d'un coup, hein ? :D ), par exemple, pourquoi son père est parti, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, quelle relation entretient-il réellement avec sa mère et sa soeur, que ressent-il réellement, etc._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, notre petit Kiba a besoin de quelque chose pour l'aider à aller mieux. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment :D_

_( Un peu ( mais alors vraiment un tout petit peu ) de sexe dans ce chapitre. Je vais éviter le lemon dans cette fic, pas envie de partir en délire pornographique, mais je ne pourrais pas éviter d'en parler, ce sont des ados après tout, et puis avec un perso comme Kiba Bref, je vais essayer de faire ça de façon légère, que la chose soit sensuelle et pas juste du voyeurisme. Je dis un peu n'importe quoi j'ai l'impression, mais bon on va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue x) )_

_Edit juste avant de poster: Tout ce qui est écrit au dessus ( chapitre et commentaires ) a été écrit avant mon mini break, c'était donc déjà prévu. J'ai revu et corrigé quelques trucs, mais finalement ce chapitre me semblait être la bonne direction à suivre. Donc j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et surtout que la suite vous plaira. J'ai vu qu'apparemment, Azur devait faire ses preuves auprès de ceux qui n'ont pas lu FNS et qui donc la voient comme une OCC ( pour tout vous dire, j'ai moi aussi du mal avec les persos inventés, c'est pourquoi je vous comprends.) J'ai un peu de mal à faire exprimer son caractère pour l'instant, je vais essayer de m'y atteler le plus rapidement possible._

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que l'histoire de Kankuro va de plus en plus être mise en avant. Mine de rien, elle est très importante dans cette histoire.  
_

_Bisoux à tous !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolé pour tout ce temps sans poster, j'ai eu beaucoup d'hésitations au sujet de ce chapitre qui ne me plait toujours pas… Mais la suite sera ( je l'espère ) meilleure._

_Les réactions pour le chapitre 12 ont été très intéressantes : il a rendu Kiba plus humain aux yeux de certains, et plus méprisable pour d'autres. J'adhère avec chaque commentaire, je suis contente d'avoir pu transmette exactement ce que je voulais. J'ai hâte de le faire se bouger, mon Kiba :D_

_Ah oui, et je m'excuse pour les fautes affreuses que je fais parfois... C'est vraiment la honte =/ Pourtant je me relis au moins 3 fois..._

_Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire. _

_( Et n'oublions pas que les persos ne sont pas à moi, sauf Azur ! )_

* * *

**Chap 13 : Uniformes, anges et cache-cache**

- Tu sais pourquoi ils nous ont réunis ici ? demanda Naruto à Shikamaru, l'air intrigué.

- Bah perso j'm'en fous, tant que ça nous fait rater des cours. répondit ce dernier.

Ils se trouvaient dans l'aula, la directrice se tenait devant eux, comme au début de l'année.

- J'ai l'impression de revivre ma rentrée. marmonna Sakura.

- Abusé, pareil. soupira Shikamaru en baillant.

Le Nara jeta un regard derrière lui, s'attendant presqu'à voir débarquer Kiba dans l'aula. Il ne l'avait pas vu devant le lycée, et étant donné l'état dans lequel il avait du se mettre la veille, il était peu probable qu'il

vienne... du moins à l'heure.

- Shikaaaa ! s'exclama Lee en s'asseyant à la dernière place libre de la rangée, aux cotés du Nara. Comment ça vaaaa ?

Lee n'attendit même pas la réponse et se mit à raconter son week-end à toute allure, expliquant qu'il avait rencontré un mec A-DO-RA-BLE sur un site de rencontre qui était certainement le nouvel amour

de sa vie car tout comme lui il adorait la barbe à papa.

- Comment tu peux avoir autant d'énergie un lundi matin. soupira Shikamaru.

- Mais t'as pas entendu ? J'ai rencontré l'AMOUUUUUUUUUUUUUR !

- Rectification, t'as rencontré un mec qui aime la barbe à papa.

- Un mec qui aime la barbe à papa est un mec cool ! déclara Naruto, l'air très sérieux.

Sakura rit et jeta un regard amusé aux trois amis. Au même moment, Hinata passa à coté de leur rang, évitant le bras d'un Lee surexcité. Elle jeta un regard à Sakura, puis à Naruto, assis à coté d'elle, avant de détourner la tête, l'air abattu. Sakura regretta immédiatement de s'être assise là avant de se reprendre : qu'y pouvait-elle au fond ? Elle faisait encore ce qu'elle voulait... Non ?

A sa gauche se tenait une troisième année avec qui elle avait discuté une ou deux fois. Elle se tourna vers elle pour lui parler à l'instant même où Ino, derrière Hinata, tournait la tête vers elle. Elle remarqua

les deux jeunes filles en train de papoter et afficha un sourire narquois.

" Alors comme ça il y a encore des filles qui veulent te parler ? T'inquiète pas, ça va pas durer. "

Lorsque la salle fut assez remplie au gout de Tsunade, elle demanda le silence aux élèves du lycée Inuchi. Après deux essais infructueux, elle poussa un " VOS GUEULES !" terrible qui figea toute la salle.

- Voilà, comme ça c'est parfait. sourit-elle. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis ici ! Et bien...

A cet instant précis, la porte de l'aula s'ouvrit sur un Kiba à l'air un peu perdu. En voyant la directrice au centre des élèves qui le fusillait du regard, il lui fit un signe de la main puis alla s'asseoir à coté d'une deuxième plutôt jolie. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tandis que Shikamaru affichait un sourire amusé.

- Mais quel perdu ce mec. soupira le Nara

- Tu l'as dit ! pouffa Naruto.

De l'autre coté de la salle, Azur levait les yeux aux ciels.

- C'est moi où ce mec est complètement à la masse ?

- Un peu ouais. sourit Temari.

- Donc, je disais que si vous êtes réunis ici c'est car...

- Excusez moi ! s'exclama soudainement Kakashi qui venait d'ouvrir à son tour la porte d'entrée. Je suis un peu en retard !

- Tu viens de trouver encore plus à la masse que Kiba ! déclara Tenten, amusée.

Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel et continua sur sa lancée.

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est car notre lycée est dans une situation délicate. Je vais être claire : si nous continuons comme ça, le lycée fermera l'année prochaine.

Des cris de surprise et de protestation s'élevèrent dans la salle. Tsunade sourit, satisfaite de l'effet que sa déclaration avait faite.

- Inuchi ! Ils vont quand même pas fermer Inuchi ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Faut croire que si. fit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. C'est pas étonnant.

- Mais c'est notre lycééééééééeeee ! s'époumona Lee. Le meilleur du monde !

- Chacun son avis. murmura Sakura en souriant.

- Ca se voit que t'es nouvelle, fit sa voisine. Ce lycée a beau être au bol, c'est ce qui le rend si génial. Tu verras, passe encore un mois ici et tu l'adoreras !

" Vu comme c'est parti, c'est mal barré. " pensa Sakura.

- D'toutes façons, que ce soit ici où ailleurs, un lycée reste un lycée. C'est à dire, un lieu chiant où on passe des moments chiants à apprendre des choses chiantes avec des profs chiants.

- Quatre " chiant" dans une phrase, tu bats presque ton record Shika ! s'exclama Naruto.

- J'y travaille, j'y travaille.

Tsunade fit revenir le silence et poursuivit, expliquant qu'il fallait donc prendre des mesures afin d'empêcher cela d'arriver.

- Tout d'abord, la première nouveauté, la voici ! déclara-t-elle en faisant signe à Kurenai de se lever.

Cette dernière s'exécuta et rejoint Tsunade. Elle brandit les deux uniformes qu'elle tenait dans la main. Blanc et bleu, pantalon pour les garçons, jupe pour les filles.

- C'est une BLAGUE ! hurla Temari, assez fort pour que la directrice l'entende.

- Absolument pas ! répondit cette dernière. Vous allez tous recevoir un uniforme qui sera dorénavant l'unique tenue autorisée dans cette école.

- Inuchi était justement génial parce qu'on n'obligeait pas l'uniforme ! râla une troisième.

- Il faut croire que le lycée n'est plus assez "génial" pour nous autoriser à nous en passer. répliqua Tsunade.

- C'est BLEU ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais porter du bleu ! s'écria Lee.

- Et c'est quoi cette jupe, c'est une blague ? Vous nous avez pris pour des putes ? s'exclama Temari.

Heureusement pour elle sa voix fut couverte par le brouhaha qui venait de se déclencher dans la salle. Tous les élèves protestaient, révoltés de devoir porter cet uniforme qu'ils étaient si heureux de ne pas

avoir à supporter. A nouveau, Tsunade dû hurler pour que le silence revienne.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Vous êtes pour la plupart au courant de la règle indiquant que tout élève logeant à l'école n'ayant pas payé son loyer à la fin du mois, où n'ayant pas à la fin d'un semestre la moyenne suffisante,

se verra obligé de quitter sa chambre. Nous avons été bien plus laxistes sur cette règle, mais il est clair que cela a été une des causes de la déchéance de cette école...

- " Déchéance", répéta Ino. C'est qu'elle emploie des grands mots la vieille !

Hinata ne répondit pas. Elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

- C'est pourquoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui cette règle sera appliquée à la lettre ! conclut Tsunade.

Et voilà, ce qu'elle redoutait. Derrière elle, Naruto devait certainement être effondré. Elle l'avait déjà entendu parler plusieurs fois de ses mauvaises notes et de la chance qu'il avait que cette règle ne fut pas respectée.

En effet, au même instant, le blond se liquéfiait sur sa chaise. Sakura lui jeta un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien, préférant écouter ce que Tsunade allait dire. Elle était certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.

- Tout élève n'ayant pas la moyenne à la fin de ce semestre, et logeant au lycée, sera viré de sa chambre. Et ce, sans aucune exception.

- Bordel... grogna Naruto.

- Passons maintenant à quelque chose qui vous concerne tous : le respect envers les professeurs. Tout élève manquant de respect envers un professeur ou un élève sera immédiatement renvoyé du lycée.

Tenten jeta un regard alarmé à Temari.

- Je me sens pas trop visée au moins. sourit-elle.

- Enfin, poursuivit Tsunade, tout élève aperçu en train de fumer de la drogue, ou en plein ébat dans n'importe quel endroit de cette école sera lui aussi renvoyé. Et je ne parle même pas de la consommation d'alcool à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les cigarettes sont elles aussi désormais interdites, que ce soit devant le lycée ou dans la cour.

- Et merde. marmonna Shikamaru.

- Enfin, je tiens à rappeler que toute relation entre un élève et un membre du corps enseignant ou médical est strictement interdite ! Peu importe la nature de la relation et l'âge de l'élève.

Hinata lança un regard gêné vers Kakashi qui regardait en l'air, mine de rien, tandis que Shizune détournait les yeux. Derrière elle, Kiba souriait.

" Ca sert à rien de le rappeler. Y'a rien de plus excitant qu'une interdiction. "

- Bien, il me semble que c'est tout ! Les uniformes seront obligatoire à partir de demain ! Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et une superbe semaine !

* * *

- Je suis fini, je suis fini, je suis fini, je suis fini, je suis fini... répétait inlassablement Naruto.

- J'admire ton positivisme. déclara Shikamaru.

- J'ai jamais, tu entends, JAMAIS eu la moyenne au premier semestre. Je foire toujours mes débuts d'année, et ensuite je me rattrape à ras le cul grâce à toi.

Naruto se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, bientôt imité par Shikamaru et Lee.

- Et ben cette fois tu réussiras dès le début ! Tu verras, the flower of...

- Lee, on avait dit pas d'anglais. le coupa Shikamaru. Une Tenten suffit.

- Je suis fini.

- Ouais on sait.

- Si je me fais gicler d'Inuchi, j'irais dormir où ? Dans la rue ? J'vais devenir un clochard ? Et j'me ferais bouffer par un loup des villes !

- Y'a pas de loup dans les villes ducon.

- Bien sûr ! assura Naruto. Quand j'étais petit, Iruka me racontait que y'avait des loups en ville qui mangeaient les enfants qui s'y perdaient.

- Ca s'appelle du fou-tage-de-gueule.

- Même pas vrai !

Alors que Lee s'apprêtait à apporter son soutien à Naruto, Kiba arriva et s'allongea à coté d'eux.

- T'étais où ? demanda Naruto, distrait par l'arrivée de son ami. T'as l'air trop happy.

- Arrêtez avec l'anglais ! râla Shikamaru en se bouchant les oreilles.

- A l'infirmerie. sourit Kiba.

- Avec Shizune ?

- Nan nan, avec Tsunade, on s'est roulé des pelles.

- Sérieux ?

- T'es con ou tu fais exprès Naruto ? soupira Shikamaru.

- Ca dépend des jours. répondit le blond.

- Aloooors ? demanda Lee. T'as fait quoi ?

- Bande de fouines, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

- Oh fais pas le malin, lança Shikamaru, tu crèves d'envie qu'on te demande ce qui s'est passé.

- Va t'faire.

- Racooooooonte ! Sinan je boude !

- J'ai embrassé Shizune.

- HEIN ? s'exclamèrent Naruto et Lee

- Toi t'as bien écouté ce que Tsunade a dit, nan ?

- Justement. Dis moi de ne pas faire quelque chose et...

- Et tu cours le faire. compléta Naruto. Du pur Kiba quoi.

- De la pure connerie ouais.

- Ta...

- Ouais je sais, " ta gueule Shika".

- Bref. En tout cas elle s'est bien laissé faire. Je pense retourner à l'infirmerie après les cours cet aprèm.

- T'est dingue. Tsunade t'a donné une dernière chance j'te ra... voulut protester Naruto.

- On n'a qu'une vie. fit Kiba en haussant les épaules.

- Raison de plus pour pas la foutre en l'air ducon. Attends, je le dis à ta place : " Ta gueule Shika."

- Quand je me serais tapé l'infirmière, vous ferez moins les malins.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est canon... avoua Naruto.

- Vite fait. lança Shikamaru.

- D'toutes façons toi y'a que l'autre blonde qui t'intéresse.

- J'vois pas de qui tu parles.

- MOI je saiiiiiiiiiiiis ! hurla Lee. Il parle de Tem...

Shikamaru lui lança un regard glacé qui suffit à faire taire l'adolescent.

- Quand même des fois, j'me demande ce que je fous avec vous. soupira le Nara.

- C'est une très bonne question !

* * *

Il était seul, comme d'habitude. Assis sur son banc, à fixer un point dans le vide, comme s'il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Il avait l'air si perdu, si seul...

Temari aurait voulu le rejoindre, s'asseoir à ses cotés, lui arracher un sourire... Mais elle savait que ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul, qu'il sorte de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était retrouvé piégé.

- Hé Temari !

La blonde se tourna vers l'adolescent qui venait de l'appeler. Suigetsu, quatrième assez mignon et diablement bien foutu, malheureusement en couple.

- Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un coup les deux ? Genre ce week-end ? Ca fait un moment qu'on se voit plus.

- Je crois pas que ta copine apprécierait. railla Temari.

- Quelle copine ? répondit l'adolescent en souriant. Tu devrais plus aller sur facebook.

Temari écarquilla les yeux, avant de sourire. Elle acquisa, après tout, elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant. Il lui donna rendez-vous en bas de chez elle le mercredi soir, ignorant son " on a cours le lendemain !" avant de la laisser là. Elle laissa ses yeux se poser sur ses fesses quelques instants, avant de se retourner vers son frère. Elle failli sursauter lorsqu'elle vit qu'il n'était plus seul. Le nouveau en troisième, Sasuke si elle se souvenait bien, venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui, et Naruto se dirigeait à présent vers eux. Un immense sourire vint éclairer le visage de la blonde.

"Peu importe dans quel enfer on se trouve, il y aura toujours un ange quelque part pour nous en sauver. "

Et son propre enfer à elle ? Qui pourrait l'en sortir ?

Sans qu'elle l'ait réellement voulu, elle jeta un regard à Shikamaru, allongé dans l'herbe avec Kiba et Lee.

* * *

- Shizuuuuune ! Tu es là ?

Kiba se figea, imité par l'infirmière. Elle lui jeta un regard alarmé avant de le repousser violement.

Il l'avait rejointe un peu après la fin des cours, histoire de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Après l'avoir embrassé sans qu'elle ne puisse même dire un mot, il avait plongé ses mains sous sa chemise, avant de la

détacher rapidement. Et maintenant qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre son but, la directrice se pointait...

- Cache toi quelque part ! chuchota Shizune en remettant son soutien-gorge. Depeche toi!

- Shizune ?

- Ouuuiiii j'arrive !

Kiba ouvrit l'armoire qui, évidemment, était remplie, avant de jeter un regard désespéré au lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Shizune remit sa chemise et lui fit signe d'aller en dessous. Sentant son renvoi se rapprocher rapidement il s'exécuta. Une seconde à peine plus tard, Shizune ouvrait la porte. Il entendit Tsunade entrer dans la pièce, visiblement furieuse.

- Je vais tuer Jiraiya ! s'exclama la directrice.

- D'abord, vous allez me donner cette bouteille...

- TOUCHE PAS !

Sous le lit, Kiba ricanait doucement, avant de soudain devenir livide : apparemment, Tsunade venait de s'asseoir sur le lit, si bien qu'il se retrouvait à présent avec 70 bons kilos ( dont 50 situés au niveau de sa poitrine ) au-dessus du visage.

" Et ben, faut pas être claustro..."

- Ce connard, je te jure, je vais lui arracher la tête !

- C'est sûr, c'est sûr... murmura Shizune, l'air ailleurs.

- D'ailleurs à tous ces mecs ! Tous ces sales pervers qui pensent qu'au sexe ! Et ses gamins délinquants dans mon lycée qui foutent la merde !

- Tsunade, calmez-vous...

- Ils ont pourri mon lycée ! Sa réputation ! Il va fermer à cause d'eux, à cause d'eux tu entends ! Les petits drogués, les couples qui couchent dans les toilettes, et les profs qui draguent des élèves...

- Vous avez fait un discours brillant, vous pouvez être certaine que tout ça va s'arrêter.

- Je l'espère... Promets-moi Shizune, promets-moi que toi au moins tu ne vas pas...

- Je respecterai tout ce que vous avez dit, c'est évident.

Kiba esquissa un sourire. Elle aurait pu mentir, mais au ton que Shizune venait de prendre, il savait qu'elle lui adressait un message, à lui.

- J'ai tout fait pour cette école Shizune, tout ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle ferme...

- Elle ne fermera pas. Tout va s'arranger, je vous le promets.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que je renvois toute la racaille de cette école !

La directrice commença à énumérer les noms des élèves qu'elle considérait comme de la " racaille", si précisément que Kiba se demanda si elle n'avait pas un dossier concernant chaque élève de son école.

Evidemment, elle parla de Kiba " le petit con baiseur et arrogant", mais aussi de Kankuro, Temari, Ino, et, plus surprenant, de Naruto.

- Mauvaises notes, mauvais comportement... Je devrais tous les gicler ! Je suis la risée du milieu à cause d'eux ! Et toi qui m'empêche de virer l'un d'entre eux ! Shizune, si je perds cette école, je perds tout.

- Je le sais Tsunade... Ecoutez, il ne faut pas prêter attention à ce que Jiraiya vous dit, il veut vous faire de la peine. Faites moi confiance, les choses ne peuvent qu'aller en s'arrangeant. Et je vous jure de ne plus jamais défendre d'élève, qui que ce soit. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel Kiba dut retenir son souffle pour ne pas être entendu, puis Tsunade se releva, libérant l'espace au-dessus du visage de Kiba.

- Je sais que je pourrais toujours te faire confiance Shizune.

- Oui... maintenant rentrez chez vous, allez vous reposer.

- Oui mais...

- Allez, zou !

Shizune referma rapidement la porte derrière la directrice, que Kiba devinait stupéfaite de s'être fait jeter ainsi. Il attendit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa cachette. Face au regard froid de Shizune, il referma sa braguette.

- J'ai compris le message. déclara-t-il.

- Shizune ? fit la voix de Tsunade derrière la porte.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sous le lit, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Oui ? fit Shizune d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je voulais te dire... tu devrais répondre aux appels d'Iruka. Il a appelé plusieurs fois au secrétariat, les secrétaires vont finir par exploser.

- Oh...

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est un homme bien. Et crois-moi c'est rare que je dise ça !

- En effet.

Lorsque la porte se fut à nouveau fermé, et que Kiba fut certain que la directrice était loin, il rejoint à nouveau qui Shizune qui semblait plus distante que jamais.

- Vous rêvez de coucher avec moi. déclara Kiba.

- Ki...

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas le faire. Parce que même si c'est une alcolo refaite de partout, vous adorez Tsunade. Et parce que vous êtes amoureuse.

- C'est avant tout parce que c'est mal. Cela n'aurait jamais du se produire Kiba.

- Vous en avez rien à foutre de ça. sourit Kiba. Et si c'était pour cette raison, je voudrais pas partir, parce que y'a rien de plus excitant que l'interdit, et vous le savez.

- Sors d'ici s'il te plait.

Kiba s'approcha de la porte avant de se figer. Shizune était juste derrière lui. Il le savait, elle avait envie de lui, mais elle ne ferait rien. Il ressentit comme un pincement au coeur à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus venir se " confier " à elle, et que leur petit jeu était terminé. Mais il refusait d'insister, on ne pourrait pas lui enlever cette valeur au moins. Il se retourna vers elle, et l'examina quelques secondes. Elle lui adressa un sourire doux avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas une racaille, Tsunade se trompe. A toi de le lui prouver.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de lui prouver quoi que ce soit.

- Alors prouve-le toi à toi-même. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je te rends service en ne couchant pas avec toi.

Le fait qu'elle dise clairement ces mots déstabilisèrent un instant Kiba. Puis il acquiesa et ouvrit la porte.

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger avec Iruka, vous le méritez.

* * *

Hinata laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, puis s'affala sur son immense lit. Après les cours, Ino l'avait directement emmené chez le coiffeur, puis chez son ami photographe. Elle avait été bien trop coincée pour prendre les poses qu'il lui avait suggéré, mais elle avait malgré tout accepté de porter les vêtements ( extrêmement courts ) que la styliste lui avait ordonné d'enfiler. Le même genre de robes, de leggins et de shorts qu'elle avait acheté avec Ino l'autre jour et qu'elle portait petit à petit, incapable de changer du tout au tout d'un jour à l'autre. L'arrivée de l'uniforme n'était pas si négative finalement, au moins à Inuchi elle ne serait pas obligée de se balader à moitié nue. Bien sûr, certain des vêtements lui plaisaient énormément, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'elle les portait.

Quant à sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux...

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et s'assit en face du magnifique miroir qui trônait au-dessus d'une multitude de produits de beauté auxquels elle n'avait jamais touché. En face d'elle, son reflet ressemblait à tous sauf à la Hinata qu'elle avait été pendant tant d'années. Regard kholé, cils allongés, décolleté dévoilé... et surtout, cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux à laquelle elle était certaine qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais.

Bien sûr, elle avait l'air plus femme. Bien sûr, ça faisait plus " moderne", plus " stylé" ou quoi que ce fut... Mais était-ce réellement elle ?

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le coiffeur avait effilé sa frange, qui était à présent plus legère. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il avait transformé son long dégradé en carré plongeant, coupant 30 bons centimètres de cheveux, si ce n'était plus. Elle ressemblait à ses chanteuses de J-pop qu'Ino aimait tant. Mais elle savait que quelque chose clochait. Le maquillage était sublime, les habits " canons" et la coiffure géniale... mais elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il y avait toujours cette petit voix en elle, hurlant " Tu n'es pas à ta place dans ces habits, ni dans n'importe quel habit d'ailleurs. Tu n'es à ta place nul part au fond."

" Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie, laisse moi rire. L'extérieur ne changera jamais l'intérieur."

Dans ce cas, c'était à elle de choisir de changer. Une bonne fois pour toute. A se haïr autant, elle avait fini par se retrouver face à deux solutions : La première, la mort. La seconde, le changement. Et comme le suicide n'était absolument pas dans ses plans, elle avait choisi la seconde option.

* * *

On dit qu'on peut retracer la vie d'une personne grâce à son profil Facebook.

**Ino Yamanaka, 578 amis.**

Ino Yamanaka : Grosse pute.

15 personnes aiment ça.

Kiba Inuzuka : Ahahahahah

Kai Izura : On s'demande de qui tu parles =P

Ishi Erin : Abusééé

Ino à Kiba : T'es vraiment un connard, tu l'sais ça ?

Kiba à Ino : Je C

Ino à Kiba : Putain apprends à écrire au moins.

Kiba à Ino : Vnr la Ino.

Ino à Kiba : T'aurais pu éviter de coucher avec elle sérieux, putain !

Kiba à Ino : Tu croyai koi ? Kon été en couple ? Ahahaha

Ino à Kiba : Va te faire foutre.

Temari à Ino : Au lieu de me traiter de pute dans tes statuts de merde, tu ferais mieux de te regarder. Quand on se fringue comme une pétasse et qu'on ose critiquer les autres, on ne peut que s'attendre à en prendre plein la gueule, alors tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi maintenant. T'imagines à peine à quel point des filles comme toi peuvent détruire la vie d'autres personnes, mais j'peux te jurer que tu vas payer.

**Ino Yamanaka, 549 amis.**

Ino à Ishi, Kai et 3 autres personnes : Les filles, à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est la guerre. L'autre bitch a fait tourner des rumeurs sur moi, j'compte sur vous pour m'aider.

Ishi à Ino : Abusé, elle va prendre cher cette pétasse !

Kai à Ino : Désolé, mais ça sera sans moi.

**Ino Yamanaka, 548 amis.**

Ino à Shikamaru : Tu pourrais dire à la pétasse de blonde avec qui tu traînes de me foutre la paix stp ?

Shikamaru à Ino : Je traîne pas avec elle. Et j'me mêle pas de vos histoires.

Ino à Shikamaru : Trop utile le mec.

Shikamaru à Ino : Le problème, c'est que pour toi les gens sont " utiles". Quand t'auras compris que c'est pas le cas, tu reviendras me parler.

Ino à Ishi : Ecoute, t'es la seule des filles à qui je fais vraiment confiance. C'est vraiment la merde ces derniers temps, je sais pas quoi faire... Ca te dit qu'on se voie un moment pour causer please ?

Ino à Ishi : Hey t'es morte ou quoi ? =P

Ino à Ishi : Je sais que t'es co, te fous pas de moi.

Ino à Ishi : Ishi ?

Ishi n'est plus en ligne.

Ino Yamanaka : Fuck.

6 personnes aiment ça.

Ishi Erin : Pauvre fille.

4 personnes aiment ça.

Ino à Ishi : Lâcheuse de merde.

Ishi à Ino : Dsl, j'traine plus avec les putes.

**Ino Yamanaka, 547 amis.**

Ino à Temari : Fous moi la paix pétasse.

Temari à Ino : :D

Ino à Temari : Crève.

Temari à Ino : Après toi !

Kiba à Ino : 7h ché moi, tro envi de toi.

Ino à Kiba : Ok.

Kyo Inue - Ino Yamakana : T'sais que t'es une grosse pute toi ?

37 personnes aiment ça.

Ino Yamanaka : D'où t'affiches ça sur mon mur ?

Kyo Inue : La miss elle vous suce gratos les gars, profitez !

13 personnes aiment ça.

Ino Yamanaka : Mais tg !

Kiba Inuzuka : D'un coté c'est pas nouveau ça.

12 personnes aiment ça.

Ino Yamanaka : C'est ça, pipe gratuite pour tout le monde, pfff.

23 personnes aiment ça.

Isushi Mye : Quand tu veux ;)

1 personne aime ça.

Izumi Kela : T'es pitoyable Ino.

9 personnes aiment ça.

Ino Yamanaka : Tu connais l'irone ?

Izumi Kila : Tu connais le suicide ?

16 personnes aiment ça.

**Ino Yamanaka, 490 amis.**

Isushi Mye - Ino Yamanaka : Merci pour la pipe !

32 personnes aiment ça.

Izumi Kila : Grosse pute.

Ino Yamanaka n'autorise plus les gens à poster sur son mur.

Ino Yamanaka est maintenant amie avec Hinata Hyuuga et Sakura Haruno.

Ino Yamanaka participe à " Soirée Black & Red ".

Ino Yamanaka et Kai Izura sont maintenant amis.

**Ino Yamanaka, 510 amis.**

Ino Yamanaka : Ca débarque à Inuchi avec ses sales cheveux et ça croit pouvoir faire sa maline x)

27 personnes aiment ça.

Kai Izura : Salut, j'ai des cheveux roses et je suis une pute !

10 personnes aiment ça.

Ino Yamanaka : Ahahahah abusé !

Kai Izura - Ino Yamanaka : Meeeec tu m'avais trop manqué !

Ino Yamanaka : Pareil ;)

**Ino Yamanaka, 550 amis.**

Ino Yamanaka - Hinata Hyuuga : Le photographe te SUR-KIFFE, trop hâte de voir les photos !

3 personnes aiment ça.

Hinata Hyuuga : Moi aussi :)

Ino Yamanaka participe à " End of Summer Party !"

**Ino Yamanaka, 573 amis.**

L'évolution de la blonde durant ces trois années pouvait se constater au fil de son profil facebook. De la perte de ses "amis" au jour où elle était parvenue à les récuperer, de sa chute à sa remontée...

Et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Ino quitta son historique pour retourner sur son accueil. Elle tapa le nom souhaité dans la barre de recherche en bas du site.

- Azur Seisui... Lycée Inuchi, Photographe amateur...

La blonde afficha un immense sourire avant de cliquer sur " Ajouter" .

- C'est loin d'être fini Temari.

Ino Yamanaka à Azur Seisui : Hello ! J'ai vu quelques unes de tes photos, t'es super douée ! Tu dois savoir que j'suis modèle, j'ai pas mal de contact dans le domaine, si tu veux on pourrait faire des photos ? ;)

Bisouxx !

* * *

- C'est une heure pour rentrer Shikaku ? tonna la mère de Shikamaru. Ton fils est déjà couché !

- Il va pas mourir si je lui dis pas bonne nuit, hein.

- Va manger et tais-toi ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentré si tard ?

- Je dois me taire et tu me poses des questions ?

Sous le regard furieux de sa femme, Shikaku Nara alla vite s'asseoir et avala rapidement son assiette de nouilles, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé devant la télé.

- Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tard ?

Shikaku soupira. En tant que membre de la police de Tokyo, il était censé éviter de trop s'épancher sur sa vie professionnelle, mais sa femme, morte d'inquiétude même si elle ne le montrait pas, le forçait à raconter chacune de ses journées.

- Un des types qu'on a arrêté a finalement témoigné. Il a bien travaillé pour le groupe de criminels qu'on recherche. Les choses se précisent, apparemment ils disposent de plusieurs établissements, restos, bars, cafés et autres hôtels, qui leur servent à blanchir leur argent sale. Le type était serveur dans un des cafés, et s'est barré quand il a compris qu'il était dirigé par un dealer.

- Vous allez bientôt les avoir alors ?

- Pas vraiment... Le café dans lequel a travaillé le témoin a été fermé. Le groupe se déplace beaucoup, ils sont malins. Ils ont tué pas mal d'anciens qui travaillaient pour eux et qui ont voulu se barrer. On a trouvé un ancien dealer qui a refusé de témoigné car le groupe l'avait menacé de massacrer sa copine.

- Quelle horreur...

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les faire gicler de Tokyo... Heureusement pour nous, l'ancien dealer nous a dit que si on mettait en sécurité ses proches, il accepterait de nous dire dans quel établissement il amenait l'argent de ses ventes de drogue. Et puis, on a plusieurs suspects.

- Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Shikaku Nara lança un regard blasé à sa femme.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je te lise tout le rapport non plus ? C'est confidentiel mon ange.

Il refusa de parler plus du sujet, malgré les reproches de sa femme. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu lui annoncer que parmi les suspects, certains se trouvaient dans la même école que son fils ?

* * *

_Comme je l'ai dit, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, prenez le de façon légère, la suite sera plus intéressante ( du moins je l'espère.)_

_J'avais écrit tout un roman pour ce chapitre, mais l'ordi m'a tout effacé, grrr. ( Ok, c'est moi qui ai tout effacé sans faire exprès… )_

_Donc résumons. En gros, le passage de facebook m'a posé pas mal de problèmes, j'ai vraiment hésité à le mettre. Et finalement, il me tient assez à cœur : il reflète une face du réseau social ( et d'internet en général ) que je déteste. Je ne souhaite pas lancer de débat, je suis moi-même assez mitigée à ce sujet, mais je pensais que c'était intéressant de montrer à quel point on peut être cruel au travers d'un réseau social. Pour ceux qui pensent que c'est exagéré, croyez-moi ça ne l'est pas, j'ai même vu des groupes créés contre des gens. J'imagine la souffrance de ceux qui sont visés… Donc voilà, je n'avais pas envie de faire un flash back résumant la « chute » d'Ino, mais plutôt de vous laisser imaginer sa souffrance au travers d'un résumé facebook. C'est un choix qui peut déplaire, mais je l'assume =) Après tout, même si c'est une fic où j'aimerais ne pas trop me prendre la tête, j'ai tout de même envie de refléter quelque chose de vrai, et en l'occurrence facebook fait partie ( heureusement ou malheureusement ) de la vie de beaucoup de jeunes. Dans mon école, trois personnes de mon degrés ne l'ont pas, c'est dire... _

_Ce passage est d'ailleurs très vulgaire... Les persos le sont moins depuis un moment, vous avez peut-être remarqué... sûrement parce qu'ils grandissent ( et parce que j'en ai marre des " salopes" et autres) . Mais là, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, la situation et les persos veulent que ce soit vulgaires..._

_Ino m'énerve, mais en même temps, je me réjouis tellement de ce qui va lui arriver que je ne peux que patienter et continuer à la faire se comporter de cette manière. Vivement la fin, qu'elle change.  
_

_Ensuite, pour le « Nouveau look pour une nouvelle vie… mon œil » de Hinata, considérez le comme un clin d'œil. J'ai toujours trouvé cette expression assez marrante et… fausse. Alors j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^ D'ailleurs, Hinata nous fait un peu le coup des " montagnes russes"... peut-être que vous comprenez, sinon, ce sera le cas par la suite :)_

_C'est aussi la fin de la « relation » Kiba-Shizune. Assez marrante et intéressante à écrire. Je pense que ça aura appris quelque chose aux deux persos._

_Enfin, le père de Shikamaru. Je pense que vous avez compris de quoi il parle ^^ Tout a un lien dans cette fic, et tout va se rejoindre à la fin._

_Bref, j'ai oublié le reste, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. Je vous préviens juste pour la suite, elle risque d'être clairement plus sombre. J'ai perdu quelqu'un, et les chapitres que j'ai écrit dans cette période ne sont pas vraiment joyeux. Et puis j'en ai marre que cette histoire traîne, on va bientôt faire un saut de quelques mois d'ailleurs. J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'arriver à la fin, qui sera tellement plus intéressante à écrire_

_J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire, je ne vous demande même pas de review pour ce chapitre, je vous en demanderai quand ça en vaudra la peine ;) Gros bisoux à vous et profitez bien des vacances qui restent !_

_**Edit** : Petits explications pour facebook : les " Ino Yamanaka: ..." sont des statuts, visibles par tout le monde. Les messages en dessous sont des commentaires._

_Les " Ino à Kiba : ..." sont des discussions privées._ _Les Kiba Inuzuka - Ino Yamanaka sont des messages mis sur le mur, visibles par tout le monde._


	14. Chapter 14

_Comme promis, je poste la suite plus rapidement ! Ce chapitre me tient assez à coeur, puisque l'"action" se met enfin en place. L'histoire de Kankuro est très importante à mes yeux, et enfin ça bouge !_

_Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, il y a parfois des paroles en italiques, comme celles du premier chapitre... oui, les fameuses ou la personne dit mourir. Ce sont en quelques sortes des commentaires provenant d'après l'histoire. Voyez ces paroles comme des pensées venues du futures, provenant des personnages qui ont vécu cette histoire et qui y portent désormais un regard différent. Par contre, ce ne sont pas forcément les même qui parlent à chaque fois. Vous pouvez essayer de deviner qui parle à chaque fois, mais ça risque d'être dur... Si ça vous intéresse, je vous révélerai les noms à la fin de cette histoire. En tout cas, pour ce chapitre ça sera plutôt simple à deviner, il suffit de procéder par élimination ;)_

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Ah et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir !_

_Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Reflets, retrouvailles et boucle d'oreille**

_"Je me demande... à cette époque là, quand ils se regardaient dans une glace, qu'y voyaient-ils ? Leur reflet leur ressemblait-il, ou paraissait-il être un étranger ? Tentait-il de les prévenir du drame vers lequel ils couraient, ou était-il aussi naïf qu'eux ? Lorsque leur regard croisait celui de ce double, en face d'eux, à quoi pensaient-ils ? " Tiens, un miroir, comme je suis beau ?" ou " Tiens, un miroir... quel être immonde je suis." ou encore " Tiens, un miroir... c'est bien moi ça ? ". Moi je suis certaine d'une chose : je serai à jamais hantée par le reflet que j'avais à cet âge là."_

* * *

- Tintin, t'es là pour prendre les commandes, pas pour jouer à la guitare.

Tenten leva les yeux vers la (fausse) rousse qui venait de l'interpeller. Le téléphone sonnait depuis 10 bonnes secondes, mais elle était incapable de lâcher sa guitare.

- Le patron va te virer si tu continues ma vieille.

- Maiiiis nan ! C'est un fan de guitare, isn-it chef ?

Depuis la cuisine, le patron lança un " YES TENTEN !" qui fit soupirer la cuisinière rousse.

- J'hallucine.

- Tu crois que j'ai eu ce boulot comment, hein ? Aucun talent, aucun ancien boulot dans ce domaine, fallait bien que je trouve un argument ! sourit Tenten.

- T'as été engagé parce que le patron aime la guitare ?

- Exact !

- J'y crois pas…

La pizzaïolo soupira et retourna en cuisine tandis que Tenten répondait enfin au téléphone.

- Pizza Pikachu, hellooooow ! ... Hm hm... Hm hm... Attendez attendez, ralentissez... Une pizza marguerite ? Ah nan quatre fromages. Avec une romana ? Nan une quatre saisons ? Deux quatre saisons ? Aaaah SLOWLY PLEASE ! Comment ça j'suis incompétente ? Comment ça j'suis incompétente ET dingue !... Ah, il a raccroché, tant pis !

- T'es vraiment pas douée.

Tenten sursauta avant de se détendre lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui parler.

- Kankuro, tha'ts only you.

- " Que moi" ?

- Je veux pas que l'autre rousse me voie foirer ma prise de commande.

- Surtout que là c'était bien foiré ouais. Et tu fais quoi avec cette guitare ?

- Je m'entraine, ce soir je joue dans un bar.

- Ah...

- Bien passé cette livraison ?

- En tout cas mieux que tes commandes on dirait. Le téléphone sonne si jamais.

- Oh yes ! Thanks !

Kankuro leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Décidément, Tenten était unique en son genre.

- Pizzas Pikachu, helloooooow !

* * *

- Tu me dirais de faire quoi ? demanda Azur. Ça fait un moment qu'elle me la envoyé, j'ai à peine osé le lire.

Sakura se laissa tomber sur le lit de la quatrième, l'air pensif.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'elle dans le milieu, elle est pas mal connue. A la fin du lycée tu peux être sûre qu'elle se lance dans le mannequinât, elle a tout pour, le corps, le charisme, la détermination et les contacts.

- Et un talent de manipulation qui peut être très utile pour arriver à ses fins... marmonna Sakura.

- Ça aussi... Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que si je la prends en photo, ça ne pourra que m'être bénéfique ! Les photos figureront dans son book, qui sera vu par beaucoup de gens du milieu. Et j'ai rarement pris des filles qui sont réellement modèles.

- C'est pas une vraie modèle, c'est juste une étudiante qui pose pour des photographes.

- On appelle ça une modèle.

Sakura se leva et rejoignit Azur devant son ordinateur. Elle relut une nouvelle fois l'inbox envoyé par Ino.

- Si j'étais Temari, je te dirais que ça sent le coup foireux.

- Si tu étais Temari, tu me tuerais rien que pour oser hésiter. soupira Azur.

- Sûrement!

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je veux pas faire ça à Temari, mais d'un coté... Cette fille dégage quelque chose, et je crève d'envie de réussir dans la photo. On m'a cassé mes rêves aux États-Unis, elle pourrait m'aider à...

- Est-ce que ça peut te permettre de réaliser ton rêve, sincèrement ? demanda Sakura.

- Bah... ça peut me redonner l'envie et l'espoir en tout cas.

- Est-ce que ça peut détruire ton amitié avec Temari ?

- Clairement.

- Et bah on est pas dans la merde... Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne demandes pas plutôt à Tenten ? Elle est mille fois plus douée que moi dans ce rôle tu sais. Et elle connaît mieux Temari.

- Je veux quelqu'un de neutre, que j'ai jamais pris en photo et qui n'est pas amie avec Temari.

- Hin hin...

- Et pis j'ai plus de batterie sur mon natel, et toi t'es dans la chambre d'à coté.

- J'me disais. rit Sakura. Je sais pas trop Azur, je suis pas si neutre que ça, je suis pas fane d'Ino, et Temari me fait un peu peur.

- Justement, c'est parfait ! La seule personne que tu aimes, c'est moi, donc tu es neutre !

- J'vois pas le rapport... Et pis t'es pas trop narcissique au moins !

- Moi ? Naaaaaan!

Azur redevint soudainement sérieuse. Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais elle avait l'impression que ce mail avait apporté avec lui un véritable dilemme. Temari avait un caractère fort, et vouait une haine sans limite à Ino, une haine qui avait certainement des raisons plus sérieuses qu'un simple " sale pute" sur facebook, et qu'Azur n'avait jamais réussi à découvrir. Si elle acceptait de faire des photos avec Ino et que son amie l'apprenait, elle exploserait littéralement... Mais d'un autre coté, Ino pourrait réellement l'aider, et elle le savait...

- Ino sait ce qu'elle fait. déclara Azur. Elle sait que si je fais des photos avec elle, Temari se sentira trahie. Et elle sait que si je refuse je le regretterai.

- Azur... j'vais te poser une question très bête, mais c'est celle que je me suis posée quand on a décidé de faire le concert de ce soir... C'est quoi le plus important ? Faire ce que tu aimes faire, ou faire ce qu'on aimerait que tu fasses ?

- Cap dépend...

- Je vais te poser la question autrement alors. C'est quoi le plus important, la guéguerre entre Ino et Temari, ou ton rêve d'être photographe ?

Azur sourit. Elle aimait bien Sakura. Même si elle n'appliquait absolument pas ce qu'elle lui disait à elle-même.

- C'est bon. Je vais les faire ces photos. C'est mon rêve, j'ai le droit de me battre pour.

- Bonne décision!

* * *

Kankuro eut à peine le temps de rentrer chez lui que Temari sortait de l'appartement en trombe, suivie par un Gaara à moitié blasé. Kankuro la héla et lui demanda où elle allait comme ça.

- J'vais voir le concert de Tenten, Sakura et Naruto ! s'exclama Temari.

- Décidément, c'est un évènement ce concert. Et t'emmènes Gaara ?

- Faut croire, soupira ce dernier.

- Ramène le pas trop tard hein ! cria Kankuro à Temari qui était déjà en train de descendre les escaliers.

Il ignora le soupir de Gaara et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sa première journée de travail l'avait épuisé et il ne rêvait que de se laisser tomber dans son lit, mais il savait qu'une longue nuit l'attendait : il était loin d'avoir fini de rembourser ses amis du Tenshi, et était censé participer à une grosse livraison ce soir là. Le genre de livraison qui attirait facilement la police.

Comme prévu, son natel sonna quelques instants plus tard.

- Ouais ? lança-t-il.

- Quand t'auras fini la livraison avec les mecs, passe au Tenshi.

- C'est qui ? demanda Kankuro, qui ne reconnaissait aucun de ceux qui l'appelaient habituellement pour le boulot.

- Itachi, en personne.

- Trop d'honneur... grogna Kankuro. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez vous ?

- On a une surprise pour toi, et je tenais à te l'annoncer moi même. Donc dépêche toi de livrer, et ensuite rejoins-nous au Tenshi. Bonne soirée !

Itachi raccrocha. Kankuro resta immobile une demi seconde. Il reposa le téléphone, livide.

Qu'avaient-ils encore fait ?

* * *

- Et ben, je vois que tous les fans sont venus ! s'exclama Temari.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Azur et quelques autres élèves étaient assis au centre du bar.

- Ah enfin t'es là ! Je commençais à désespérer avec eux, s'écria Azur.

Lee avait apparemment décidé de s'accrocher à son cou pour toute la soirée et Kiba lui avait sorti des blagues vaseuses pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes.

- Tu m'étonnes, sourit Temari en s'asseyant à coté de son amie. J'ai amené Gaara, si jamais. Gaara, ça c'est Lee, ça c'est Azur, et les deux blaireaux au fond, t'as pas besoin de les connaître.

- On sait que tu nous aimes Temari. lança Kiba avant de saluer Gaara de la tête.

Shikamaru fit de même, ignorant complètement Temari qui présentait à présent son frère aux autres élèves du lycée Inuchi.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto, Tenten et Sakura montaient sur la petite estrade qui avait été montée pour l'occasion, l'air mal assurés. Le bar se remplissait petit à petit, et les serveurs observaient la scène, curieux de voir comment ça allait se passer. Après un salut un peu gêné des trois adolescent à la salle, et quelques applaudissements d'encouragements ( accompagnés de cris hystériques de Lee ) ils commencèrent à jouer. Alors que la plupart des spectateurs ( en particulier Shikamaru ) s'attendaient au pire, ils s'en sortaient finalement plutôt bien. En particulier Sakura, qui chantait étonnement bien.

Bien sûr, ils étaient amateurs, et les fausses notes de Naruto étaient fréquentes, mais leurs reprises étaient assez réussies, et la bonne humeur du " trio" finit par gagner toute la salle. Temari se pencha vers son frère pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis, répondit :

- Ils s'en sortent pas mal… mais ça se voit qu'ils sont un peu... euh... au bol ?

Temari éclata de rire avant de lui assurer qu'il avait totalement raison. Son frère sourit, et Temari, ravie, l'imita. Mais soudain, elle crut reconnaître un visage, derrière la scène. Le visage lui sourit avant de sortir de son champ de vision. Elle refusa de le suivre du regard, ce qui aurait été remarqué, et décida de ne plus y prêter attention.

- J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est sympa. déclara-t-elle à Azur.

- Ouais, et les serveurs sont assez mi...

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, vous désirez ?

Azur se figea, sous les rires de Lee et Temari. Le serveur qui venait de se pencher vers eux était roux, une petite étiquette sur son torse indiquait qu'il se prénommait Sasori.

- Bonsoir Sasori, fit Temari d'une voix langoureuse, pour moi ça sera le meilleur cocktail que vous avez. Quand je dis le meilleur, ça signifie le plus fort!

- Pareil pour moi, sauf que pour moi, le meilleur ça veut juste dire le meilleur!

- Parfait ! Et pour ces messieurs ? demanda Sasori.

- Amenez des shots de tequila, ça fera l'affaire ! fit Kiba.

- Pour mon frère ça sera un sirop à la grenadine s'il vous plait. demanda Temari sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis.

- Moi je vous veux vous, déclara Lee, dans un joli verre, et tout nu. Avec une rondelle de citron s'il vous plaiiiit!

Le serveur s'enfuit rapidement, sous les éclats de rires des jeunes.

Quelques chansons plus tard, alors que le concert était presque terminé, Kankuro entra dans le restaurant, essoufflé. Il n'avait jamais fait de livraison aussi rapide, et était presque certain de se faire retirer son permis de scooter vu le nombre de feux rouges qu'il avait grillé. Mais la menace d'Itachi l'avait terrifié.

Et il avait apparemment eu raison de se dépêcher. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer Tenten, Naruto et Sakura, jouant devant des clients, parmi lesquels se trouvaient plusieurs élèves d'Inuchi, et surtout...

- Temari, Gaara... souffla Kankuro, avant de jeter un regard paniqué à Itachi, adossé au bar. Deidara et Sasori firent signe à leur chef qu'il était là, et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire ravi avant de le rejoindre.

- Tu aimes ta surprise ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? ragea Kankuro.

- Je voulais faire un petit repérage. Voir à quoi ressemble ton frère, car ta soeur, figure toi que je l'ai déjà rencontré.

- Comment ça ? demanda Kankuro, furieux.

- Elle t'expliquera bien assez tôt. Et puis, grâce à nos amis de ton lycée, on a appris que tu t'étais pas mal rapprochée de la guitariste, la brune là… une nouvelle copine ?

- Ce n'est pas une amie.

- En tout cas c'est une amie à ta soeur. Ca la briserait de la perdre, non ? Pareil pour la jolie fille à coté de ta soeur ! Et puis, tu ne me croiras jamais, mais il semblerait que Temari - c'est bien son nom ?- soit intéressée par Sasori !

- Vous êtes des... commença Kankuro, prêt à tordre le cou à Itachi.

- Chut chut, ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Écoute moi bien. On sait avec qui traîne ta sœur maintenant. On sait exactement comment est ton frère. Alors on veut que tu nous rembourses, et bien plus vite que ça. Kakuzu nous casse les pieds avec son argent, alors t'as intérêt à te dépêcher. Sinon, ce ne sont plus seulement ton frère et ta sœur qui vont payer.

Deidara venait de rejoindre Kankuro. Il lui susurra à l'oreille, visiblement ravi :

- Imagine-les, en bombes humaines, explosant au beau milieu de Tokyo.

- Calme tes fantasmes Deidara. ordonna Itachi. Il y a des manières tellement plus amusantes de torturer un être humain. Bien, tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, bonne soirée.

Itachi et Deidara retournèrent au bar, laissant là un Kankuro brisé. Au même moment, Sakura, Naruto et Tenten terminaient leur dernière chanson, sous les applaudissements de toute la salle.

- Vous cartonneeeeez ! s'exclama Temari avant de se lever.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Azur.

- Rejoindre le joli serveur, histoire de voir si je peux avoir un numéro !

Shikamaru fit mine de ne pas entendre, mais Kiba ne s'y trompa pas. Il lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes, que le Nara ignora.

- T'as déjà vu Suigetsu l'autre jour, ça te suffit pas ? demanda Azur Je croyais que t'allais sortir avec ?

Kiba et Lee se tournèrent vers Shikamaru, visiblement fasciné par le concert de ses amis. Il s'empara d'un verre de shot et l'enfila dans sa bouche.

- Sûrement, fit Temari, mais il me reste quelques jours pour m'amuser avant qu'il me le demande, autant en profiter avant d'être en couple.

Shikamaru manqua de s'étouffer mais se reprit rapidement. Lorsque Temari se fut éloignée, Kiba se pencha vers lui, quasi révolté.

- Et tu vas la laisser sortir avec ce blaireau de Suigetsu ?

- Et me voler mon serveur roux trop canon ? se plaignit Lee.

- De quoi vous me parlez ? fit mine de ne pas comprendre Shikamaru.

- Fais pas le con ! On sait que t'es...

Shikamaru désigna Azur à coté qui tendait visiblement l'oreille, avant d'assurer qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient.

- Fais comme tu veux, chuchota Kiba. Mais c'est pas parce que moi je gâche mes chances d'être heureux avec les filles que tu dois faire pareil. On sait tous que…

- Que les filles font partie de ces nombreuses choses dans la vie qui, en plus de ne pas m'intéresser le moins du monde, me désespèrent tant que le simple fait d'en parler me fatigue.

- Bah… Je laisse tomber.

Temari allait se rendre au bar lorsqu'elle repéra enfin Itachi. Elle se figea, stupéfaite : Des cheveux d'un noir aussi sombre que celui de ses yeux, une peau pâle, un sourire arrogant… Itachi lui adressa un signe de la tête qu'elle ignora. Elle pivota sur elle-même, et se figea à nouveau lorsqu'elle aperçut Kankuro.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-elle, livide.

- Euh... j'avais entendu parler de ce bar et... je venais voir comme c'était.

- Depuis quand tu viens dans ce genre de bar ? T'es plutôt du genre bar craignos ou terrains vagues abandonnés toi.

- C'est plus craignos que tu ne le crois ici... marmonna Kankuro. Ca va ? T'es toute pâle.

- Promets-moi de ne pas aller le tuer... supplia Temari.

- Hein ?

- Mais le type vers le bar… le brun. C'est le dealer avec qui j'ai couché.

Kankuro sentit la tête lui tourner subitement. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Itachi qui lui lança un sourire victorieux. Il se ressaisit, balbutia quelques mots avant de sortir du restaurant. Temari le suivit, désemparée.

- Ça va ? Hé, Kankuro !

- Ça va... mais... amène Gaara avec toi, partez d'ici.

- C'est pas parce qu'il y a un dealer dans ce bar que ça en fait un mauvais endroit...

- Qui te dit que ce n'est qu'un client ! cria Kankuro, furieux.

Temari écarquilla les yeux, prête à répliquer, mais son frère ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je refuse que toi et Gaara restiez ici. Ou alors laisse moi au moins prendre Gaara, c'est vraiment dangereux pour lui. Et en même temps, tu devrais dire à tes amis d'éviter ce genre de bars.

- " Ce genre de bars" ? T'as vu où tu traînes ? Dans tes espèces de repaires de drogués qui puent la weed, où vous passez votre temps à vous battre comme des cons !

- Ça vaut toujours mieux qu'ici crois-moi. déclara Kankuro avant d'entrer à nouveau dans le bar.

- Kankuro, putain calme-toi ! ordonna Temari qui le suivait.

- C'est pour Tenten que t'es venue ici, hein ? demanda-t-il, sans attendre de réponse.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, cherchant la brune des yeux. Il la repéra finalement, assise avec les autres, discutant inconsciemment. Il la rejoignit, s'empara violement de son bras et la tira avec lui.

- Eh mais ça va pas ? s'écria Azur. Lâche-la !

- Kankurooo, t'es fou ! s'exclama Lee.

- Toi la tapette, ta gueule !

- Kankuro, tu pourrais éviter quoi. soupira Kiba.

Kankuro se figea quelques instants : il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué lui. Il lança un regard indescriptible à celui qu'il avait " formé". Il entraîna finalement Tenten à l'extérieur du restaurant, sous le regard amusé d'Itachi.

- Pourquoi tu les as amenés ici ?

- Wow, on se calme ! Relax !

- Réponds-moi !

- J'ai le droit de vouloir que mes amis viennent me voir jouer de la...

- Ils sont là. souffla Kankuro entre ses dents.

- Qui ?

- Les mecs pour qui je travaille. Ils sont là.

Tenten mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser, puis elle devint livide.

- Oh my god...

- Alors maintenant, tu vas chercher tout le monde et tu les emmènes loin d'ici. Et faut que t'arrêtes de me parler au lycée, je suis surveillé.

- T'es surveillé ? Bordel mais Kankuro, dans quelle merde tu t'es mise ?

- Mêle toi de ton cul, et fais ce que je te dis ! Fais les tous sortir de là ! Kiba, ma sœur, mon frère et les autres ! Il faut pas qu'ils me voient le faire, ils vont penser que je suis attaché à eux.

- En me prenant moi tu leur fais croire que tu l'es à moi ?

- Ils le pensent déjà.

- T'es en train de me dire que tu me mets en danger ?

- Tu t'es mise en danger toute seule en te mêlant de ce qui ne te regardait pas. Maintenant t'assumes. Alors va vite les sortir de là, surtout ma soeur et mon frère, moi ils ne m'écouteront pas.

Kankuro repoussa Tenten, et se dirigea vers son scooter, fulminant de rage.

- Kankuro !

- Quoi encore ?

- Je vais tout garder pour moi, et je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit... Mais t'as intérêt à tout m'expliquer, en détails !

- Rêve.

- Alors tu peux être sûr que je vais plus jamais te lâcher.

* * *

Ino referma le plus discrètement possible la porte de son appartement derrière elle, puis retira ses talons en grimaçant de douleur. Ses pieds lui faisaient affreusement mal. Elle avait passé la nuit à danser, et autant le dire, les talons de dix centimètres qu'elle avait décidé d'enfiler n'étaient pas la meilleure paire qu'elle avait pour ce genre de soirée. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon haut, dégageant sa nuque légèrement humide. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une douche et aller se coucher. Quoique vu son sens de l'équilibre, la douche n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Elle avança lentement dans le hall d'entrée, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Ce n'était pas le moment de réveiller son père.

Une fois au salon, elle se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé qui trônait devant la télé. La pièce n'était pas très spacieuse, tout comme la cuisine, les chambres, la salle de bain... Appartement modeste pour famille à revenus modestes... Si on pouvait encore appeler ça une famille.

Soudain, Ino entendit un bruit sourd provenant du sous-sol. Elle sursauta, son père était donc debout ? Elle se redressa avec quelques difficultés et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient en bas, tout en ressassant sa soirée dans son esprit. Hinata était rentrée plus tôt, sans prévenir personne. Les amies d'Ino ne s'en étaient même pas rendues compte. La Hyuuga se sentait mal dans ce genre de soirée, Ino le savait. Parfois, elle se sentait coupable de l'emmener avec elle.

Quant à elle, elle avait moins bu que d'habitude, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être en avait-elle un peu marre d'être sans cesse ivre morte. Cela ferait plaisir à son père, qui détestait la voir saoul, sans pour autant avoir jamais tenté de l'empêcher de boire.

Les escaliers donnaient sur la boutique de fleurs que tenait le père d'Ino. Ce dernier se trouvait au milieu du magasin, penché sur le sol. Il était entouré de débris de pot et de terre.

- J'ai fait tomber un pot. déclara-t-il sans même se retourner.

- T'as des yeux derrière la tête ou quoi ? demanda Ino en souriant.

Son père se redressa, un sourire amer sur le visage.

- Un fleuriste se doit d'avoir un bon odorat... et le mien a repéré l'odeur de l'alcool et du tabac que tu dégages depuis que tu es entrée dans cette pièce.

- J'ai pas beaucoup bu ce soir.

- Je suis allé voir ta mère aujourd'hui. lança le fleuriste, ignorant sa fille.

Ino s'agenouilla à coté de son père et fit mine de ramasser la terre qui recouvrait le sol.

- Elle aimerait te voir.

- Je suis très occupée ces derniers temps.

- Elle va beaucoup mieux selon les médecins... Je suis d'accord avec eux d'ailleurs. Tu devrais aller la voir, vraiment.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

- C'est ta mère.

La voix du fleuriste était grave. Ino se releva, un air légèrement paniqué sur le visage. Elle redressa la tête et reprit une expression paisible.

- J'irai la voir demain. déclara-t-elle. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit papa.

Le père d'Ino lui sourit avant de déposer une bise sur sa joue. La blonde monta rapidement les escaliers, tentant vainement de chasser le sourire de son père de son esprit.

Comment un sourire pouvait-il sembler aussi triste ?

* * *

- Terminus, tout le monde descend ! lança Shikamaru, l'air blasé.

Derrière lui, Azur, Sakura, Naruto, Lee et Kiba étaient entassés les uns sur les autres. A ses cotés Tenten semblait profiter pleinement de toute la place dont elle disposait.

- Euh moi j'habite pas à Inuchi coco. râla l'Inuzuka

- T'as qu'à squatter chez Lee.

- Ouaiiiiis ! On va manger de la barbe à papa, regarder un film d'amour et faire des bisous sous les couvertures jusqu'au petit matin !

- Rêve.

- Roooh.

- Tenten ? demanda Kiba, tout sourire.

- Euh attends, laisse moi réfléchir... même pas en rêve !

- Sakura ?

- Tu t'approches de ma chambre à moins de dix mètres, j'appelle les flics.

- Az...

- Ne pose même pas la question !

- Bon bah j'ai plus qu'à me rabattre sur Naruto quoi.

- Et oh pourquoi je suis le dernier choix moi ?

- D'abord les filles, ça s'appelle la galanterie !

- Ouais bah en attendant le galant, il pourrait descendre pas'que c'est pas que t'es allongé sur nous, mais c'est tout comme ! soupira Azur.

- Il faut dire que vous êtes putain de confortables ! Serait-ce dû aux airbags que vous possédez très chères ?

- Me cherche pas, quand je m'énerve je m'énerve vraiment !

- Attention Kiba, tu risques de découvrir bad Azur ! s'exclama Tenten.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car Sakura, d'un coup de poing très bien placé, eut vite fait de chasser Kiba de la voiture. Naruto et Lee sortirent à leur tour et se penchèrent vers leur ami, à présent accroupi au sol, les mains sur son entrejambe. Azur et Sakura passèrent à coté de lui et se frappèrent dans la main, l'air très fières d'elles. Au même instant la boucle d'oreille d'Azur tomba par terre, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Je te l'avais dit mon chou, que les filles te perdraient ! lança dramatiquement Lee. Mais je suis là, je t'aiderais à te redresser après cet affront ! Je serai solidaire jusqu'au bouuuut !

- Lee, j'ai de la barbe à papa, tu viens ? lança Sakura, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

- D'accoooooord !

- Et ben ça a pas duré longtemps ta solidarité. grommela Kiba tandis que Lee s'éloignait.

- Tu peux te relever ? demanda Naruto.

- Nan.

- Bon ben rejoins moi dans ma chambre alors, j'ai des ramens au micro-ondes qui m'attendent ! s'exclama Naruto en abandonnant à son tour Kiba.

- C'est ça, laissez moi mourir seul ! geignit Kiba. Et on appelle ça des amis !

Dans la voiture Shikamaru observait la scène, l'air désespéré.

- Et surtout me dîtes ni merci ni au revoir hein. soupira-t-il.

Tenten rit doucement avant d'ouvrir la portière. Shikamaru lui lança un regard méfiant. Elle n'avait quasiment pas parlé de tout le trajet et affichait une mine pâle. Lorsqu'elle était revenu au Tenshi, elle avait insisté pour qu'ils partent le plus rapidement possible.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas. assura Tenten. Merci de nous avoir ramené hein.

- De rien...

Elle referma la portière et se dirigea vers Kiba. Shikamaru la suivit du regard, conscient qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle passa à coté de Kiba, elle lui lança un sourire amusé auquel ce dernier répondit par une plainte plus qu'exagérée.

- Tenten, sauve-moi !

- Bonne nuit Kiba!

- Amis indignes !

Shikamaru attendit que l'adolescente se fut éloignée pour lancer à Kiba un regard amusé.

- Arrête de faire le con et lève-toi, t'as connu bien pire non ?

- C'est vrai, fit subitement Kiba en se redressant, l'air en pleine forme. Mais en général la technique du mec qui souffre, ça attendrit les filles.

- C'est pas avec elles que ça va marcher. ricana Shikamaru. Alors Sakura, comparé à tout ce que tes bijoux ont pris, tu lui mettrais combien ?

- Bof, 3 sur 10, comparé au talon dans les couilles, c'était pas grand chose. Tu veux toujours pas me ramener ?

- Toujours pas. fit Shikamaru avant de fermer la vitre de sa portière.

Quelques secondes après, Kiba se retrouvait tout seul devant le lycée, l'air blasé.

- Bon bah, j'ai plus qu'à m'égarer par accident dans la chambre d'une jolie quatrième. Ou peut-être une deuxième, ça fait un moment que j'ai plus touché à la jeunesse d'Inuchi. Voir même une première, faut les débaucher le plus tôt possibles ces demoiselles ! Ahlala, trop de choix, comment se décider ?

- Tu parles tout seul ? fit la voix froide d'Azur derrière lui.

Kiba pivota sur lui-même. Azur le dévisageait l'air mi-moqueur, mi-dégoûté.

- T'es pas allée te coucher ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu as pris pitié de moi alors tu es venue me sauver! Mais comme je suis extrêmement fort, je me suis relevé tout seul. Appelle-moi " mon héros" si tu veux.

- J'ai perdu ma boucle d'oreille ducon. soupira la jeune femme en se penchant vers le sol.

Il l'observa quelques secondes, l'air grave. Il pouvait lire dans son attitude tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui le considéraient comme un salaud pervers doublé d'un idiot.

Pourtant il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois en train de l'observer avec attention, comme si elle l'examinait. Il repéra la boucle à quelques centimètres d'où elle cherchait. Il se pencha, ramassa le bijou et le lui tendit.

- Merci. marmonna Azur avant d'essuyer la boucle sur son haut.

- Je sais que tu peux pas me blairer, mais de là à essuyer ta boucle juste parce que je l'ai touchée! ricana Kiba.

- T'es con, elle était par terre, je vais pas la mettre à mon oreille alors qu'elle est sale.

- Tu mets des bijoux avant d'aller te coucher toi ?

- Mais on t'a demandé ton avis ?

- On me le demande très rarement, c'est pas pour ça que je me retiens de le donner. répliqua Kiba dans un sourire.

Azur leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer en enfilant sa boucle :

- C'est pas que je ne peux pas te blairer. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à savoir si t'es profondément méchant et égoïste au fond de toi, ou si t'es juste totalement con. Bonne nuit.

La jeune femme évita le regard de Kiba avant de lui tourner le dos. Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, il esquissa un sourire triste.

- Mais moi non plus je ne le sais pas, tu sais? murmura-t-il lorsqu'elle fut assez loin pour ne rien entendre.

* * *

_"Lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans un miroir, que voyaient-ils ?_

_Des racines noires qu'il va bientôt falloir recouvrir de teinture rose chez le coiffeur... ou un reste du passé qu'on tente de faire subsister à coup de colorations?_

_Un visage pâle, cerné et inquiet... ou un fantôme qui s'est laissé piéger et a mis en danger ceux qu'il aime ?_

_Un sourire arrogant aux canines acérées... ou un regard empli de douleur et de honte ?_

_Des yeux bleus sublime, une chevelure de rêve et un corps aux formes parfaites... ou un joli emballage sans rien à l'intérieur?_

_Un gamin au visage toujours impassible... ou un être qui se bat avec ses anciens démons ?_

_Un solitaire qui ne sait plus s'il doit ou non se faire des amis, un ado qui a oublié ce qu'est le malheur et ne s'attend pas à le connaître à nouveau, un cousin torturé par des sentiments qu'il n'accepte pas, une timide qui tente d'être quelqu'un qu'elle n'est pas, un orphelin pour qui les amis sont une famille et qui ne sait pas qu'il sera à nouveau blessé, une fille qui se ment à soi-même pour se faire croire qu'elle est forte... et qui s'apprête à vivre l'enfer._

_Un ami qui subit les changements autour de lui sans s'imaginer que le pire reste à venir..._

_Quant à moi, je ne voyais qu'un être faible et pathétique, dissimulé sous le masque d'un monstre._

_Dire que le reflet de l'un de nous s'est éteint à jamais."_

* * *

_Voili voilou ! Donc voilà, enfin une avancée dans cette fic. Kankuro est plus que dans la merde, et à partir de maintenant ça ne vas faire qu'empirer, jusqu'à devenir horrible pour lui et ses proches... héhéhéhéhé :D Le truc le plus dur à faire avec Kankuro, c'est de respecter son caractère assez dur, fort et fier de lui, tout en lui donnant se coté protecteur pour sa famille, sans pour autant virer en mode " papa poule". Le rendre attachant tout en le faisant se comporter comme un salaud qui semble insensible... Je me suis pas trop compliquée la vie moi au moins -.- _

_Quant à Tenten, elle m'énerve et m'amuse à la fois. Elle s'est mêlée de ce qu'elle pensait être un petit problème, et qui va l'attirer dans des embrouilles pas possible. _

_Azur et Sakura débattent pour savoir quoi faire... Par rapport au reste, leur problème semble ( et est ) dérisoire, seulement c'est amusant de montrer les " broutilles" pour lesquelles les filles se prennent la tête, quand on voit ce qui va se passer après. N'empêche que certains comprendront Temari par la suite, pourquoi l'acte d'Azur risque de profondément la blesser... et beaucoup d'autres comprendront Azur, qui a un rêve et a quand même le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut. Elles ont toutes deux tort et raison.  
_

_Quant à Ino, on en apprend un tout petit peu sur elle. J'espère pouvoir décrire sa relation avec son père, qui est plus affectueuse qu'il n'y parait, même s'il y a une assez grande distance qui s'est instauré entre eux à cause de ce qui est arrivé à sa mère... Sa mère justement, j'ai aussi hâte de pouvoir en parler. _

_La scène Kiba-Shikamaru parlant de Temari était marrante à écrire, dans le sens que Kiba qui donne ce genre de conseil, c'est assez étrange. Pourtant, ça me parait logique : Kiba a beau être con, il sait très bien la situation dans laquelle il s'est mise, et même s'il dit le contraire, il ne souhaite pas que ses amis soient aussi malheureux que lui. Seulement Shikamaru, en plus d'être borné et incapable de voir et d'accepter ses sentiments, a une fierté ENORME ;) _

_Et enfin, la fin du chapitre, avec une petite discussion entre Kiba et Azur. J'en suis pas trop fière, je pensais que ça rendrait mieux, mais tant pis. D'ailleurs tout ce passage est plutôt à prendre au troisième degré... Un peu de légèreté dans ce chapitre ne fait pas de mal. _

_Si vous avez l'envie et le temps, essayez voir de deviner de qui parle la personne à la fin du chapitre... la teinture rose, c'est facile, mais le reste ? ;)  
_

_Voilà, trop de blabla, comme d'hab ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment,et si c'est le cas n'0héàsitez pas à reviewer ;) Demain c'est la rentrée pour moi, souhaitez moi bonne chance les gens ! :)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Je me demande si un jour je serai satisfaite de mes chapitres..._

_Bref, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me va vraiment droit au coeur ! Mais par pitié, laissez un lien vers je ne sais quel compte, pour que je puisse vous répondre ( certains ont remarqué que j'adoooore répondre xD) Un grand merci d'ailleurs à Natzu dont la review m'a beaucoup touchée ! Il y a donc encore des gens prêts à se lancer dans ma fic après 14 chapitres ? x) Pour ce qui est du Japon, comme je l'ai dit, je le regrette énormément, mais j'essaie de faire en sortes que ça gène le moins possible._

_Bien, nous voilà au chapitre 15. Je suis malgré tout contente, car j'arrive à voir combien de chapitres à peu près il va rester... même si à la base je voulais que ma fic n'en dure que 20 -.- Peut-être me suivrez-vous jusqu'au bout... je l'espère :) _

_Dans ce chapitre, on parle beaucoup de Naruto, c'était même pas fait exprès, mais je trouve que ça convient bien finalement. Il est enfin mis en avant le pauvre. C'est un personnage qui m'agace et me touche à la fois dans le manga... mais là, je l'aime bien, il est fondamentalement bon, et c'est ce que j'ai voulu garder. _

_Voilà, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment, bisoux à tous :)_

**Chapitre 15 : Time lost, pari et envies de pizzas. **

- Alors ? demanda Ino à Azur en désignant le studio. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- .Dieu.

- Je pensais aussi que ça allait te faire cet effet là. sourit la blonde. Un ami photographe a bien voulu nous le prêter. J'ai une pote maquilleuse qui va arriver bientôt, tu veux faire quel genre de photos alors ?

Azur ne répondit pas, trop occupée à admirer la salle.

- Cet endroit est juste parfait. marmonna-t-elle, jalouse.

- N'est-ce pas ? fit Ino, un peu impatiente. Peut-être que grâce à nos photos, tu deviendras connue et tu auras assez d'argent pour t'offrir un studio comme ça !

- Si seulement c'était aussi simple. sourit amèrement Azur. Je pensais faire des photos en fond noir, avec des jeux d'ombres et de lumière... Je t'expliquerai sur le moment, ça te va ?

- Parfait ! fit Ino en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Assieds-toi aussi.

Azur s'exécuta, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle serra son appareil, l'air de se persuader qu'elle avait bien fait de venir.

- Ne pense pas que je suis tombée dans le panneau. déclara-t-elle sans pour autant arrêter d'admirer le studio. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu voulais faire ces photos.

- Peu importe les raisons que j'ai, ça ne peut que t'arranger, non ? lança Ino, l'air sûr d'elle.

- Tu as raison, et t'as très bien joué ton coup, tu peux être fière de toi. Mais une séance photo ne pourra pas gâcher l'amitié que j'ai avec Temari, je la connais très bien. Elle sera furieuse un moment, puis elle réalisera que c'est stupide et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Ino se contenta de sourire. Elle savait très bien que pendant ce " moment" de fureur de Temari il serait plus facile de l'atteindre.

" Ne crois pas que tu es la seule personne qui va me servir à lui faire du mal."

* * *

Lundi matin à Inuchi. Comme tous les débuts de semaine, celui ci s'avéra difficile pour la majorité des élèves. En particulier pour Shikamaru qui, tranquillement posé sur les escaliers avec ses amis, ne se doutait pas qu'avant même que les cours ne débutent il allait ressentir l'envie pressante de retourner se coucher pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain.

Un peu plus loin, Temari, Tenten, Azur et Neji discutaient avec d'autres quatrièmes.

- Je hais cet uniforme. déclara Temari. Je le hais tellement que je serai capable de venir à poil juste pour ne pas avoir à le porter.

- Oh mais fais, ne te gène pas ! lança un quatrième.

- Tu veux que je te crève les yeux ? fit gentiment une voix derrière ce dernier.

- Youpi, voilà le chevalier sauveur. chuchota Azur à Tenten.

- Fais comme si tu l'appréciais, au moins pendant le mois que va durer leur relation. répondit cette dernière.

- Scuse Suigetsu. marmonna le quatrième avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Temari, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant les regards blasés des autres. Sur les escaliers, Naruto et Kiba, en face de Shikamaru, venaient de voir la scène. Ils se lancèrent un regard hésitant, mais n'eurent pas le temps de décider s'ils comptaient le dire à leur ami ou non puisqu'un troisième avec eux s'exclama :

- Ah tiens, The bitch a un nouveau mec !

- Appelle ça plutôt un " coup d'un mois". grommela Kiba.

- C'est fou quand même, chaque année c'est pareil, après à peine un mois elle sort avec un mec pendant quelques semaines, puis après quelques mois elle s'en reprend un autre qu'elle plaque avant les vacances.

- Au moins ça dure pas longtemps... glissa Naruto, mine de rien.

Mais Shikamaru ne l'écoutait même pas, si bien que sa tentative de réconfort fut inutile. Kiba tenta maladroitement de le faire rire, et même l'arrivée explosive de Lee n'y fit rien : pas un seul sourire n'apparut sur le visage du Nara.

Il savait déjà tout ça, ces " coups d'un mois", ces relations diverses et variées qui n'étaient certainement pas amoureuses... Il avait fini par s'habituer à cette petite douleur, là quelque part au fond de lui, qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'un nouveau l'embrassait, sans pour autant accepter la raison qui faisait qu'il en souffre.

- Ca va Shika ? lui demanda Naruto avant qu'ils n'entrent en classe.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Bah Tema...

- J'en ai rien à foutre tu sais.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois mais...

- Elle fait encore ce qu'elle veut non ?

Naruto renonça, depuis le temps qu'ils essayaient de pousser Shikamaru à accepter sa situation, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était peine perdue. Kiba fit signe à Naruto de le rejoindre.

- Laisse tomber pour Shika. Comment tu veux lui faire accepter le fait qu'il soit à fond sur une fille qu'il devrait détester ? C'est Shikamaru, il a beau ne pas le montrer, ce mec est presqu' aussi macho que moi.

- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure là, faudrait peut-être qu'il se bouge un peu, non ? fit la voix de Tenten derrière eux.

Kiba et Naruto sursautèrent, avant d'incendier la jeune fille du regard.

- D'où tu nous écoutes Tenten !

- C'est une discussion de mecs !

- Oui, mais vu ce que vous dîtes, il faut absolument qu'une fille s'en mêle. Vous réalisez pas que tout ça c'est juste du temps perdu ? Time lost guys !

- Hein ? fit bêtement Naruto.

- Ils sont tous les deux aussi cons l'un que l'autre, et personne ne s'imagine ça dans ce lycée, mais moi je peux vous assurer qu'ils doivent finir together.

- Comment ça qu'ils "doivent". ricana Kiba. Tu vas les forcer à se mettre en couple ou ?

- Un couple arrangé, comme dans l'ancien temps, c'est terrible !

- Vous êtes cons, je dis juste que le seul moyen qu'ils arrêtent de souffrir inutilement ce serait qu'ils s'avouent enfin leur sentiment.

- Pourquoi tout le monde se prend pour un psy dans ce lycée ? soupira Naruto.

- Ca doit être de notre âge. Et Temari souffre maintenant ? Elle en a pas trop l'air quand elle échange sa salive avec Suigetsu.

- Vous voyez vraiment que les apparences, hein. Poor guys. Mais peu importe, tout ce que je vous dis c'est de faire bouger un peu Shika, parce qu'à ce rythme là, Temari va quitter le lycée à la fin de l'année et ils ne se reverront plus jamais.

- Bah il pourra passer à autre chose et se trouvera une autre fille, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. fit Kiba.

- You don't have a heart !

- Pour le peu d'anglais que j'ai, je trouve que t'es vraiment nulle à chier dans cette langue.

- I fuck you !

- Oh yes !

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'intervenir ? demanda Naruto.

- Non, fit Kiba.

- Pourquoi on les laisserait pas se débrouiller tous seuls, il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera, nan ? Et puis pourquoi on s'en mêlerait ?

- Parce que Tenten se mêle toujours des problèmes des autres.

- Meeeee ? No, never ! :D Bon je dois aller en cours, mais pensez à ce que je vous ai dit les cocos ! Il faut qu'il se bouge, sinon ça sera trop tard !

- Elle est marrante, soupira Kiba quand elle fut partie, mais si Temari pouvait éviter de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, ça aiderait peut-être Shikamaru à s'avouer ces sentiments... Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Où est passé le Kiba qui trouve que sauter sur tout ce qui bouge est quelque chose de positif, et qui ne prononce même pas le mot " sentiments" ? Qui es-tu, QU'AS TU FAIT DE KIBA ?

- J'ai jamais dit que j'adhérais avec tout ça. sourit Kiba.

- Ah, ça va alors, j'ai eu peur. Me fais plus jamais ça hein !

- T'es con!

* * *

- Naruto, je ne sais pas comment dire... commença Asuma. C'était... bah c'était de la merde quoi.

Le blond afficha une mine boudeuse lorsqu'il vit le 2 écrit en gros sur sa copie. Sakura posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- A ce rythme là, j'vais me faire virer de ma chambre... les seules bonnes notes que j'ai c'est en gym.

- Alors je vais t'aider. assura Sakura. Tenten pourra t'aider en anglais aussi si tu veux.

- Euh je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée...

- T'as pas tort... Mais Azur parle espagnol, Shikamaru est surdoué et moi j'ai déjà fait le programme de sciences.

- Shikamaru est le plus mauvais prof qui soit. sourit Naruto. Par contre pour copier il est très utile !

- Bah alors... Sasuke, c'est un bon élève non ?

- C'est vrai...

- Donc tu vois, ça va aller. Si tu veux on peut se voir avant la prochaine épreuve, je t'aiderai.

Naruto lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Ça marche, merci beaucoup!

- C'est rien. Mais tu me devras quelque chose en échange !

- C'est d'accord ! Tu veux quoi, des ramens ?

- Euh... ça ira merci !

- Avec ce qu'on a gagné au bar, j'ai de quoi m'en acheter des centaines et des centaines de kilos ! s'émerveilla Naruto.

- Si tu gaspilles cet argent dans de la bouffe, je crois que je te tue.

Derrière eux, Hinata attendaient aux cotés de Shino qu'Asuma explique le laboratoire du jour, sans pour autant quitter le blond des yeux.

- Et toi tu comptes en faire quoi ?

- Bah déjà, je dois aller chez le coiffeur pour me refaire les racines.

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont noires... fit Naruto, l'air pensif. Mais attends, ça veut dire que c'était pas tes vrais cheveux ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

- Tu sais que t'es con ? marmonna Shikamaru à coté de lui, à moitié en train de dormir.

- J'me demande comment t'es, avec les cheveux noirs.

Sakura esquissa un sourire avant de changer de sujet. Elle même ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Hinata, viens là pour faire la démo d'aujourd'hui s'il te plait ! demanda Asuma.

L'adolescente se leva, l'air mal à l'aise, avant de se redresser et de s'avancer, un faux air sûr d'elle sur le visage. Pendant qu'Asuma lui expliquait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle jeta plusieurs regards à Naruto, qui l'observait

d'un air attentif. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur elle. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il la regarde pour une autre raison que celle là.

- Tu as bien écouté ?

" Absolument pas."

- Oui.

- Fais attention c'est dangereux.

- Oui, oui.

Hinata tenta de rassembler les quelques paroles qu'elle avait écouté. Les mots " tension", " intensité" et " courant" se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Finalement, elle tenta une opération qui, bien évidemment, ne marcha pas.

Une seconde plus tard, elle était au sol.

- Hinata ! s'exclamèrent quelques élèves, tandis que les autres se redressaient pour voir l'élève évanouie.

- Je lui avais dit que c'était dangereux ! soupira Asuma. Elle a pris une décharge, mais ça va aller, calmez-vous. Quelqu'un pourrait l'amener à l'infirmerie ?

Ino n'était pas dans ce cours, et Hinata n'avait lié aucun lien d'amitié avec les élèves, quant à l'unique amie d'Ino qui se trouvait dans la classe, elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, si bien que personne ne se proposa. Sakura sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle allait lever la main lorsque Naruto se leva, l'air furieux.

- Moi je vais l'emmener!

* * *

Comme il lui arrivait de le faire ces derniers temps, Naruto vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Gaara, sur son banc. Il avait pris l'habitude de venir le voir pendant la pause. Gaara avait d'abord cru qu'il ressentait de la pitié pour lui, avant de réaliser

que le blond ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir quelqu'un seul. Son acte de ce matin en était la preuve.

- C'est bien ce que tu as fait pour Hinata. déclara Gaara d'une voix égale.

Naruto lui jeta un regard surpris, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'il le complimente.

- Quand j'ai vu que personne ne se proposait, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser. marmonna Naruto. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas ressenti ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu hais à ce point voir les gens seuls ?

- Parce que je l'ai été moi aussi. répondit le blond après un instant de réflexion.

Naruto resta silencieux un instant. Hinata se trouvait vers les escaliers, aux cotés d'Ino et de ses amies.

- Je comprends pas comment il est possible que des gens se retrouvent seuls... Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de pire.

- On s'y habitue.

- C'est pire encore ! Et tu trouves ça normal, toi, qu'une fille qui traine avec Hinata ne se soit même pas proposée pour l'aider ?

- Tu sais, si j'avais été à sa place, ça aurait été pareil.

Naruto se figea. Gaara avait raison, il le savait. Pourtant il ne pouvait admettre qu'on puisse laisser quelqu'un seul comme ça. Étaient-ils tous à ce point égoïstes ?

- Moi je t'aurais emmené. lança vaillamment Naruto. Je suis le sauveur d'Inuchi !

Gaara esquissa un sourire. Comment pouvait-il passer de la fureur à la joie en quelques secondes ? Lui avait l'impression d'être sans cesse insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se sentait comme vide,

perdu dans une sorte de trou noir, englué dans des pensées si sombres qu'il était incapables de les prononcer à voix haute. C'était ça, il était englué, englué dans une espèce de spleen sans fin.

- Et puis toi, tu as ta sœur et ton frère. sourit Naruto. Ils ont l'air de vraiment tenir à toi.

- Peut-être...

- Comment ça peut-être ?

Lui avait plus l'impression d'être un fardeau pour sa famille. Un gamin qui avait sombré et qu'ils tentaient désespérément de remettre à flots. Mais comment expliquer ça à ce garçon, qui, bien qu'il fut l'un des seuls qui s'intéressât à lui dans ce lycée, n'était qu'un ado un peu trop gentil ?

- On a tous quelque chose qui nous hante... On peut pas vaincre cette chose seule, alors on a à tout prix besoin que quelqu'un nous tende la main. On peut pas être heureux seul...

- Mais être avec d'autres gens ne nous assure pas forcément d'être heureux. Les gens peuvent renoncer au bonheur.

- C'est impossible de faire ça.

- Tu es trop naïf...

Naruto dévisagea Gaara, l'air pensif, avant de lui tendre la main.

- On fait un pari ?

Face à l'absence de réponse du roux, il continua, sans perdre son entrain.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis ton ami...

C'était pire que de la naïveté là. Se moquait-il de lui ou ne réalisait-il vraiment pas à quel point ce qu'il faisait était stupide ?

- Et si à la fin de l'année tu me dis qu'avoir un ami ne te rend pas heureux, alors j'arrêterai de vouloir aider les gens.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ? lança froidement Gaara. Tu ne comprends pas que tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde ? Les gens n'ont pas besoin d'être sauvés.

- Je ne sauve personne, je me fais juste un nouvel ami.

- L'amitié, c'est de la connerie.

- Je vais te prouver que non.

- Les gens se disent ton ami, mais quand tu vas mal ils s'en vont.

- Je suis pas comme ça moi, la preuve, je deviens ton ami alors que ça ne va pas franchement bien.

- Arrête d'être aussi naïf . Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais pas que...

- Alors tu n'as qu'à m'expliquer.

Lui expliquer ? Gaara n'avait jamais rien expliqué à personne. Sa soeur et son frère avait découvert tous seuls l'enfer dans lequel il était tombé, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé lui-même. On avait voulu le faire voir un psy, mais là encore, il n'avait pas parlé. Il se sentait tout bonnement incapable de se confier à qui que ce fut.

- Si tu réussis... si tu réussis ton pari... je t'expliquerai.

Naruto afficha un sourire radieux avant de taper dans la main du roux.

* * *

La cloche sonna, indiquant la fin du cours de japonais. Hinata se leva automatiquement, ignorant les paroles d'Ino. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé le lundi, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie, dans les bras de Naruto.

Il n'avait quasiment rien dit et était parti rapidement, mais elle avait bien failli s'évanouir à nouveau.

Alors comme ça, il l'avait portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie... Un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres. Le blond sortait en ce moment de la classe. Poussée par un élan de courage et se décida à aller le remercier, mais Kakashi la retint.

- Hinata, il faudrait que nous nous voyions. Pour le concours.

Ah, c'était vrai, elle l'avait oublié celui-là. Depuis leur dernier " rendez-vous", elle avait tout fait pour éviter le professeur de japonais. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait que moyennement apprécié qu'il tente de l'embrasser.

" Faut croire que j'attire tous les pervers..."

- Tu as une minute ?

" Naruto s'en va... Allez, pour une fois Hinata. Ose dire ce que tu penses."

La Hyuuga jeta un regard à Naruto avant de sourire.

- Je suis désolée monsieur, mais ce concours ne m'intéresse pas, c'est pourquoi je ne compte plus y participer. Bonne journée.

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, mais avant qu'il n'ait plus dire un mot, Hinata courait rejoindre Naruto. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit que Kiba et lui venaient de rejoindre Sakura, avant de se reprendre.

" Un peu de courage, pour une fois!"

- Naruto !

Le blond se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Hinata s'approcha de lui, consciente que Sakura observait la scène avec attention.

- Hinata !Tu vas mieux ?

Ce sourire... Comment pouvait-il oser? Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il s'amusait avec elle, qu'il avait conscience de l'impact qu'il avait sur elle et qu'il en jouait. Peut-être savait-il qu'en ce moment elle luttait pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Peut-être se foutait-il d'elle ?

" Non... Naruto est quelqu'un de bien..."

Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'un sourire de lui l'emplissait de bonheur, tout en la déchirant à la fois ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle rêvait de lui la nuit, mais se réveillait en larmes ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle l'admirait, tout en le haïssant de ne pas la voir ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir, lui qui était bien trop aveugle pour voir quoi que ce fut ?

- Oui je vais mieux...

- Parfait ! Fais attention à toi Hinata.

Sur ces paroles, le blond retourna auprès de ses amis. Hinata l'appela à nouveau, et il se retourna vers elle, toujours souriant.

- Merci...

Elle lui sourit, ce qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais osé faire. Le temps sembla s'arrêter quelques instants. Naruto lui rendit son sourire avant de la saluer. Shikamaru et Sakura restèrent immobiles un moment. Hinata lança un regard à cette dernière qui, inconsciemment, lui sourit elle aussi avant de s'en aller.

Hinata resta immobile une poignée de secondes, perturbée par cette échange. Elle ressentit comme une vague de bienveillance qui montait en elle, et lorsqu'Ino la rejoint pour lui annoncer qu'elle et ses amies venaient de lancer une nouvelle rumeur sur Sakura, elle crut d'abord qu'elle allait protester. Puis elle se retourna, et appercevant Sakura qui riait avec le blond, elle se força à chasser cette pensée de sa tête.

Elle avait déjà fait son choix. Et ce n'était pas Sakura.

- Quelle rumeur ? demanda-t-elle.

* * *

- Alors comme ça je suis une droguée. soupira Sakura.

- Ça fait quelques jours que ça tourne à Inuchi. Mais t'inquiète pas, d'ici quelques jours, ils auront oublié. soupira Naruto.

- Ils ont vraiment rien d'autres à faire hein... marmonna Shikamaru, l'air exaspéré. Je me demande si un jour les élèves de notre lycée vont grandir.

A cet instant, Lee fit irruption dans la cafeteria, un air tragique sur le visage. Il se précipita vers eux, une main sur la poitrine.

- LES AMIIIIIIIS ! Vous faîtes une réunion sans moi ? Quelle honte ! Mon petit cœur est brisé, bande de VOYOUS !

- On fait pas une réunion, on bouffe. lança Kiba.

- Avec lui, c'est sûr que l'âge mental des élèves risque pas de monter rapidement. soupira Shikamaru.

- Lee, pleure pas ! s'exclama Naruto. Prends une chaise, c'est bon, tu peux manger avec nous !

- Non, je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! TRAITRE !

- Naaaaan pardonne-moi Lee, je suis trop désolé ! pleurnicha Naruto.

- Il a toujours pas réalisé que Lee n'était pas sérieux ? demanda Sakura à Shikamaru.

- Naruto ne réalise JAMAIS quand quelqu'un n'est pas sérieux. répondit Kiba.

A cet instant, le blond repéra Gaara et Sasuke qui s'asseyaient à une table. Il se leva alors, et une seconde à peine plus tard, Lee lui volait sa place.

- Mouahahahaha ! Qui part à la chasse, perd sa place !

- Vous connaissez pas des expressions un peu plus modernes? râla Kiba.

- Pour toi moderne ça veut dire vulgaire. soupira Shikamaru.

- Genre " Le connard de merde qui lève son cul, perd sa putain de place ?" fit Sakura, pensant se moquer de Kiba.

Mais ce dernier sembla apprécier l'expression et tapa dans la main de l'adolescente.

- Yeah, je commence à bien t'aimer toi !

- Trop d'honneur... soupira Sakura. Tu vas où Naruto ?

- J'ai fait une promesse, alors je vais la tenir ! s'exclama le blond d'un air héroïque, avant de s'éloigner, son plateau dans les mains.

- Euh...

- Cherche pas, des fois on dirait qu'il se croit dans un film. ricana Kiba.

Au même instant, Temari entrait dans la cafeteria, l'air furieuse. Elle jeta un œil à son frère qui mangeait avec Sasuke et Naruto, ce qui la calma quelques instants. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Sakura, qui en l'apercevant aussi survoltée, paniqua légèrement.

- Euh... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'es au courant de la rumeur sur toi ?

- Oui...

- Et ça te fait rien ?

- Bah, je me dis que ce sont juste des rumeurs, je suis assez grande pour que ça me passe au-dessus...

Au même instant, dans la tête de Sakura, une petite voix lui hurlait : " C'EST PAS VRAI !VA PÉTER LA GUEULE A INOOOOOOO !", mais elle avait quand même un certain contrôle sur ses émotions... Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas de Temari.

- On rigole pas avec ça ! Tu vas voir, je vais lui expliquer les choses moi !

- Ça y est, The bitch en action ! s'exclama Kiba, avant de se faire tout petit face au regard incendiaire de Temari.

- Temari, on est en train de manger, sérieux tu veux pas faire ton petit scandale après ?

La blonde se figea une seconde. Shikamaru et elle ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis leur retenue. Elle l'ignora finalement, ce qui provoqua le rire moqueur de Kiba.

- Pauvre Temari-chou, toute ce stress va lui faire de ces rides... soupira Lee.

- Quelqu'un compte l'arrêter ? demanda Sakura.

Face au silence de Shikamaru et au rire de Kiba, elle comprit que non.

Temari arriva donc à la table d'Ino, et, par le plus malheureux hasard, elle bouscula une fille qui passait par là et qui renversa son assiette sur la blonde. Cette dernière se releva, s'apprêtant à insulter la fille, avant de voir Temari juste derrière. L'adolescente sortit alors de la cafeteria, annonçant à ses amies qu'elle allait aux toilettes se laver, ce qui ravit Temari qui attendit quelques secondes avant de la suivre.

- Ça sent pas bon du tout. s'inquiéta Sakura. Et vous faîtes rien ?

- Pourquoi on ferait quelque chose ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Euh... j'avoue.

- Et puis, avoue que t'es contente qu'Ino se fasse démonter. fit Kiba.

- Moi ? Absolument pas, ah ah ah...

- Tu trompes absolument personne. Ça se lit sur ta tête : " Vas-y Temari !"

- Parce que tu lis sur les visages maintenant ? ricana Shikamaru. Et pis, flippez pas, Ino va pas se faire " démonter". Temari serait quand même pas capable de ça.

- Tu crois ? fit Lee.

- Absolument.

- Mais tu sais, on flippait absolument pas. sourit Kiba.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui un élan de dégout. N'avaient ils pas eu une relation ( bien qu'uniquement sexuelle ) pendant longtemps ? Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi à son sujet ?

- Au moins, elle a eu la décence de ne pas lui parler ici... fit doucement le Nara.

* * *

- Tu crois que tu peux rire avec ça ? fit la voix de Temari derrière Ino.

La troisième sursauta. " The bitch" se tenait dans l'entrée des toilettes, l'air furieuse.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire ? répliqua Ino.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Absolument pas ! Je ne sais JAMAIS de quoi tu parles !

- Hausse pas le ton, tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule.

Les deux blondes avaient beau se haïr, elles ne s'étaient que rarement retrouvées en face, seule à seule. Ino ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise devant Temari, plus adepte des coups bas que des dialogues ouverts.

- Tu peux répandre toutes les rumeurs que tu veux, mais pas celle là.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles. sourit Ino.

- Sakura, droguée ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

- Ah, c'est juste ça... T'aimes bien Sakura maintenant ?

- Ça a aucun rapport avec elle. C'est juste que t'as énormément de culot pour oser parler de drogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Temari s'empara du col de l'uniforme d'Ino et la plaqua au mur, furieuse.

- Alors tu t'en souviens vraiment toujours pas ? Tu sais toujours pas à quel point tu as pu briser sa vie ?

- A qui, à Sakura ?

- Ta gueule ! Si tu sais pas de quoi je parle, alors ferme-la !

- T'es complétement folle.

Ino crut un instant que la quatrième allait la frapper, mais elle la relâcha, visiblement troublée. Elle sentit que le moment était venu de la mettre au courant pour la séance photo avec sa meilleure amie.

- Dis, tu pourrais demander à Azur quand elle aura fini la retouche des photos ?

- Quoi ?

- Je dois bientôt présenter mon book à un photographe, et j'aimerais que ses photos soit dedans.

La fureur se peint sur le visage de la blonde, qui s'en alla immédiatement. Ino se retourna vers le miroir et constata avec malheur que la tache sur son uniforme était bien plus grosse qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle leva alors les yeux vers son reflet, soudainement dégoutée. Etrangement, elle ne se sentait même pas fière d'elle, ni même satisfaite. Les paroles de sa mère résonnaient dans son esprit. Elle était allée la voir le lendemain de sa discussion avec son père, comme promis, mais leurs retrouvailles lui avaient fait tout sauf du bien.

" Tu as tellement changé ma chérie ! Ça faisait longtemps..."

Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait absolument pas changé physiquement. Elle savait très bien ce que sa mère voulait dire.

" Tu me manques..."

A elle aussi. Sa mère lui manquait, la vraie, pas celle qu'on gavait de médicaments.

" Je te vois encore, quand tu étais toute petite. Tu souriais tout le temps. "

Et maintenant, souriait-elle encore ? Ou plutôt, les sourires qu'elle affichait étaient-ils de bonheur ?

" Tu as l'air triste mon ange, prends-moi dans tes bras."

Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Trop de tension, trop d'espace entre elle et sa mère.

" Ne laisse jamais ton ange s'envoler, ne le laisse jamais mourir."

Il était déjà mort. Depuis si longtemps.

* * *

Les élèves se pressaient à la sortie du lycée, sans prendre attention à ceux qu'ils bousculaient. Un peu à l'écart, Temari attendait Suigetsu, l'air grave. Tenten et Azur la saluèrent mais elle les ignora.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Tenten.

- Je sais pas... mentit Azur.

Mais elle avait compris. Temari savait pour la scéance photo, et n'était pas prête de lui pardonner de ci tôt. A cette pensée, Azur sentit la colère qu'elle contenait en elle depuis un moment augmenter un peu plus.

Ne pouvait-elle donc pas faire ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Suigetsu lorsqu'il arriva auprès de sa copine, sans pour autant avoir l'air réellement interessé par la réponse.

- Rien. répondit Temari. Viens on va chez toi.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle lança un regard à Azur avant de détourner. Ino pouvait être fière d'elle.

* * *

- Nan, vraiment pas.

- Euh... Tu es sûr ? Enfin, j'veux dire...

- Je t'ai dit non, c'est suffisant comme réponse non ?

Et sur ce, Sasuke s'en alla, foutant le premier vent de toute sa petite vie à Ino Yamanaka. Elle se retourna vers ses amies qui l'observaient et leur adressa un immense sourire.

- C'est bon, c'est dans la poche ! On va boire un verre ce week-end !

Hinata attendit que les filles soient parties pour demander à Ino si c'était la verité.

- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Enfin... Disons qu'on y ira par la pensée ? Oh ça va, me regarde pas comme ça !

- Tu leur as menti ?

- Tu croyais que j'allais leur dire que monsieur Sasuke m'a foutu un énorme vent ? J'ai une réputation à tenir moi !

- Mais... il t'intéresse vraiment ?

Ino sembla hésiter un moment avant de secouer doucement la tête.

- C'est pas la question. Allez, salut.

Hinata observa la blonde s'éloigner. Peut-être qu'en réalité, Ino vivait encore plus dans le mensonge qu'elle...

* * *

Azur cliqua sur " envoyer" avant de revenir sur les deux photos qu'elle venait de finir de retoucher. Le résultat était plutôt bon, mais elle savait que c'était en partie dû à la qualité du studio et à Ino.

Une boule se forma dans son ventre lorsqu'elle songea à Temari.

- C'est mon rêve. J'ai le droit de me battre pour.

Elle alla alors sur facebook, à la recherche de nouveaux modèles. Elle adorait fouiller sur les différents profils de ses " amis", histoire de trouver quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait photographier... même si elle ne demandait

partiquement jamais aux models qu'elle reperait, par manque de confiance en soi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait ça. Il fallait croire que ses envies d'arrêts de la photo s'étaient envolées avec sa dernière scéance.

- Ah voilà, Kiba me rajoute, laisse moi rire.

Après leur discussion, ça semblait étonnant. Elle accepta malgré tout, ça ferait un nouveau profil sur lequel fouiner.

- Photo de profil... euh, moyen.

Kiba posait avec un ami qu'elle ne connaissait pas,aux cotés d'une strip teaseuse, visiblement ravi. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de cliquer sur ses photos. Il ne posait quasiment jamais seul, ce qui était étonnant pour un ado à l'égo aussi surdimenssionné. Certains ouvraient des albums uniquement consacrés à leur petite personne.

Beaucoup de photos avec ses amis, quelques une avec son chien et enfin, une de lui seul, prise apparement par Naruto qui commentait qu'il était un photographe né.

- Hum...Cadrage moyen et mise au point sur le nez... ne put s'empecher de commenter Azur.

Cependant, le modèle était déjà plus satisfaisant. Au delà de son visage plutôt beau et son sourire arrogant, ces yeux surtout retinrent l'attention de la jeune photographe. Il possédait ce genre de regard désarmant qui participait certainement à son succès auprès des femmes.

- Intéressant... sourit Azur. Avant d'enregistrer la photo dans le dossier où elle mettait les photos de tous ses " modèles potentiels".

" Si quelqu'un tombe sur ce dossier un jour, je vais passer pour une psychopathe."

Elle observa quelques instants la photo, avant de se rappeler que le mec en question était un connard de première et quitta finalement son profil.

* * *

Dans les sous-sols cachés de leur restaurant, les différents membres du groupe criminels s'étaient réunis. Au centre d'eux, assis sur sa chaise, Itachi tendait la carte de visite d'une pizzeria à Hidan, qui afficha un immense sourire.

- Alors comme ça, il travaille dans une pizzeria ? fit Hidan, amusé.

- Tant mieux, qu'il nous ramène vite l'argent qu'il nous doit. grogna Kakuzu.

- Et la brune qui est venue au concert est standardiste là-bas. déclara Deidara en s'asseyant nochalament sur un fauteuil.

Le restaurant-bar venait de fermer. Le véritable travail commençait.

- Dans ce cas, on pourrait passer une commande ? sourit Hidan. J'ai une de ces envies de pizza !

- Ce n'est pas tout. intervint alors Itachi. Il est temps d'accélerer un peu les choses. Sasori ?

Le roux avança d'un pas, pénetrant ainsi dans la lumière qui éclara son visage pâle. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Ca tombe bien, mon art et moi avions envie de nous amuser un peu.

* * *

_Ce n'était que le début. _

* * *

_Ahlala, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre. J'arrive pas à montrer ce que je veux d'Azur c'est chiant. En gros, cette fille essaie de se convaincre qu'elle ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ces photos avec Ino, mais au fond d'elle elle s'en veut. C'est typique d'Azur : elle veut se convaincre de pleins de choses, qu'elle est forte, méfiante, que son rêve est d'être photographe, etc... mais au fond d'elle elle sait que tout ça est faux. _

_Quant à Ino, je pense avoir réussi à montrer un ( tout petit ) autre aspect de sa personalité. Et la confrontation avec Temari revèle pas mal de choses. Vous pouvez commencer à faire le lien entre Ino et Temari, si vous avez des théories sur la raison pour laquelle Temari hait tant Ino, ne vous genez pas pour me les envoyer ;) _

_Hinata est en mode " montagnes russes" comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. Je m'explique : lorsqu'une personne évolue, comme elle, elle n'évolue pas QUE en bien ou QUE en mal. Là, Ino l'influence beaucoup, mais son influence lui permet aussi de s'affirmer et donc d'oser parler à Naruto, et dire à Kakakashi qu'elle ne veut pas faire ce concours. On voit ça depuis un moment, un coup elle fait quelque chose de bien, un coup quelque chose de mal. Je pense que c'est plus réaliste. D'ailleurs, juste après Hinata affime avoir choisi Ino et non pas Sakura, on peut dire qu'elle " redescend", d'où cette histoire de montagnes russes... je suis incompréhensible :) _

_Le gros problème de ce chapitre selon moi, c'est Shikamaru. J'espère avoir bien fait sa réaction face à Temari et Suigetsu, mais ce mec est tellement dur... comment montrer qu'il a des sentiments qu'il n'accepte pas, alors que ce mec est... bah c'est Shikamaru quoi ^^' Ca m'a pris pas mal de temps d'ailleurs, mais pour les 5 chapitres suivants ( et oui, ils sont déjà écrits ^^) je suis plutôt satisfaite de lui... _

_Et la fin qui apporte son lot de mystèèèèère ( avec la voix flippante s'il vous plait). L'Akatsuki me fait assez marrer, c'est dommage qu'on ne la voie pas plus, je vais essayer d'y remédier... En tout cas, ils ne vont pas lacher Kankuro. _

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout! Vous n'en n'aurez pas d'autre avant un petit moment, car je vais fêter mes 18 ans ( ouaiiiis ) et ensuite je pars une semaine en Espagne... _

_Gros bisoux, merci à vous de me lire et de commenter, ça me touche vraiment :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Eh devinez quoi ! J'aime pas ce chapitre ! C'est étonnant hein :D_

_Je suis sûre que l'éternelle insatisfaite que je suis vous a manqué... non ? Bref, je reviens d'une semaine en Espagne qui m'a fait un bien fou, j'ai 18 ans, un nouvel ordi portable qui va me permettre d'écrire dans mon lit et une motivation sans borne pour enfin finir cette histoire. _

_D'ailleurs, je me relis encore et encore, et je trouve cette histoire de plus en plus nulle. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un fossé entre ce chapitre et celui que j'écris actuellement... et un fossé entre cette histoire et ce que j'écris désormais. C'est marrant de voir l'évolution des gens à travers ce qu'ils écrivent..._

_Bref, trêve de racontage de vie. Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, sans vous cette histoire n'aurait aucune raison d'être vous savez :) Je fais un effort pour les descriptions, comme promis, même si dans ce chapitre c'est pas encore ça ( remarquez qu'à la fin, ça s'arrange). En tout cas, ce que j'ai écrit ces derniers en comprend énormément, donc rassurez-vous ( ou pas, ça dépend de vos gouts héhé ^^) _

_Beaucoup de Tema-Kanku-Gaara dans ce chapitre, cette famille me touche énormément, j'espère que ce sera de même pour vous._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous passerez un bon moment :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Pantin, moutons et Bob Morane**

- Kankuro ! s'écria la voix de Temari à l'étage supérieur.

Son frère soupira. Il s'apprêtait à partir au travail, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'une nouvelle crise de sa soeur. Elle était d'humeur massacrante depuis mercredi, et ça ne s'était pas calmé avec le week-end.

- T'as un copain, va lui faire chier à lui! beugla-t-il.

- Gaara m'a volé de l'argent. déclara Temari lorsqu'elle fut en bas des escaliers.

Kankuro se figea. Sa sœur parlait de l'argent qu'IL avait volé. Elle n'avait réalisé que maintenant et accusait à présent son petit frère...

- Comment ça, pourquoi tout de suite Gaara ?

- J'avais de l'argent dans ma chambre, il n'y est plus !

- Pourquoi ça serait forcément lui ?

- Il l'a déjà fait Kankuro. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Temari paniquait, il pouvait le desceller à sa manière de parler, rapide, cassante. Il réfléchit rapidement : il ne pouvait pas la laisser accuser son frère à sa place, il imaginait bien l'état dans lequel des accusations infondées pourraient le mettre. D'un autre coté, il lui était impossible de dire la vérité à sa soeur.

- On aurait remarqué s'il avait... tenta-t-il.

- Kankuro, on ne peut pas laisser ça recommencer ! paniqua Temari. Imagine s'il...

- S'il quoi ? fit la voix de leur frère.

Kankuro et Temari se retournèrent, surpris. Gaara observait la scène, l'air froid.

- Gaara, est-ce que tu m'as pris de l'argent ? demanda sa sœur d'une voix douce.

- Non.

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne vais pas...

- Je te dis que non. Et arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin.

Temari écarquilla les yeux et Kankuro poussa un soupire exaspéré. Son petit frère voulait que sa soeur pète un câble ou quoi ? Il savait très bien que ce genre de remarque avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, en particulier lorsqu'elle était déjà dans un état de panique.

- Gaara, ça ne peut être que toi. Kankuro bosse, il a pas besoin d'argent.

- Pourquoi je voudrais de l'argent?

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Et merde. Il savait que la situation allait mal tourner. Le regard de Gaara se voila, et, sans un bruit, il sortit de la maison.

- Gaara ! s'exclama Temari, aussi furieuse que désespérée.

- Laisse. Je dois y aller de toutes façons.

Kankuro enfila ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour la saluer, Temari s'était assise sur les escaliers, le regard dans le vide, la bouche entre ouverte.

- Je sais plus comment faire Kankuro... murmura la blonde.

Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle semblait épuisée, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Ses paroles sonnaient comme un appel au secours, ce qui était rare chez elle.

- T'as besoin de te reposer. Essaie de plus y penser Temari.

Il afficha une sorte de sourire forcé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, puis sortit à son tour.

- Gaara !

Son cri résonna dans le hall. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, et une fois arrivé dehors, il repéra son frère au loin, marchant droit devant lui. Il courut jusqu'au scooter de la pizzeria, l'enfourcha et démarra rapidement. Une vieille femme hurla lorsqu'elle le vit couper par le parc de jeu où jouaient des gamins mais il l'ignora. Il arriva auprès de son frère juste avant qu'il ne traverse la route, alors que le feu était rouge.

- T'as perdu la tête ? T'es en chaussette ducon ! s'écria Kankuro avant de freiner.

Il se figea alors. Les yeux de son frères, habituellement si froid, étaient humides.

- J'ai pas volé cet argent. J'ai pas recommencé. souffla-t-il.

Kankuro sentit un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Il se vit comme un être immonde, un être qui faisait passer son innocent petit frère pour un voleur, et qui plongeait sa sœur dans une inquiétude sans limite. Il se demanda alors s'il y en avait une de limite, à ses conneries, et à tout le mal qu'il pourrait faire autour de lui.

- Je sais... se força-t-il à articuler. Rentre maintenant. Elle s'inquiétait juste pour toi.

Gaara resta malgré tout immobile. Il était là, à coté de lui, mais Kankuro avait l'impression qu'il était loin, très loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il aurait voulu le ramener vers lui, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Son frère était ailleurs depuis longtemps, et il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait un jour.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est comme ça. déclara enfin Gaara. C'est à cause de moi tout ça.

- Dis pas ça, allez.

Kankuro jeta un œil à sa montre. Il allait être en retard. Il lança un regard à son petit frère. Il aurait tant voulu trouver les mots. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été très doués pour le dialogue dans sa famille, si bien que tous les sentiments, toutes les craintes, tout l'amour, toute la peine que pouvaient ressentir Temari, Gaara ou Kankuro finissait toujours par se perdre dans un silence glacé. Un silence empli de cris qu'ils n'osaient pas pousser, de larmes qui ne coulaient pas , et de " je t'aime" jamais prononcés. Temari avait beau hurler régulièrement, elle ne faisait que tenter de percer ce silence avec des faux cris. Les vrais étaient enfouis bien plus profondément, cachés avec ceux de Gaara et de Kankuro.

- C'est la vérité, dit simplement le rouquin avant de faire demi tour.

Kankuro s'assura qu'il rentrait bien à la maison, puis il démarra et rejoignit la route, manquant de rentrer dans une voiture. Il ignora les insultes du conducteur et accéléra, l'estomac noué.

* * *

Lorsque Gaara rentra à la maison, Temari était allongée sur le canapé du salon, visiblement endormie. Il allait monter lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Son frère avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Ses clés sûrement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait plus personne, mais un petit paquet reposait au sol. Gaara le ramassa. Il n'y avait pas de nom, si bien qu'il décida de l'ouvrir lui même.

A l'intérieur du paquet se trouvait un petit pantin articulé, aux yeux cernés de noir et aux cheveux roux. Il écarquilla les yeux et prit l'objet dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que...

La tête pouvait s'enlever, il la retira alors. Son coeur rata un battement : l'intérieur du petit pantin était rempli de poudre blanche.

* * *

- Pizza pikachu, bonjouuuuur ! s'exclama Tenten.

- Bonjour, fit la voix au bout du combiné, ça sera une pizza marguerite.

Il avait fallu du temps à Tenten pour s'habituer à son nouveau travail, mais elle commençait enfin à se sentir vraiment à l'aise. Les commandes n'étaient pas bien compliquées, les gens voulaient généralement des pizzas marguerites, si bien qu'elle ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'on lui en commanda seulement une.

- Bien bien... That's all ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous mettez sur la pizza ?

- Bah... euh...

Là, c'était déjà une question plus inhabituelle. En grande professionnelle ( et grande cuisinière ), elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait dans un pizza, qu'elle fut marguerite, quatre fromages ou calzone. Tenten jeta un regard interrogatif à sa collègue.

- Y'a quoi dans une pizza marguerite ? chuchota-t-elle.

- T'es sérieuse là ? soupira la fausse rousse.

Toujours aussi désagréable celle-là… Elle n'appréciait pas Tenten le moins du monde, mais c'était réciproque, donc elle s'en moquait.

- Please ! supplia-t-elle.

- Tomate, mozarella, sel... c'est tout quoi.

- Tomate et mozarella monsieur !

- Tomate ? Ah bon... vous ne mettez pas du sang pour la sauce ? fit la voix au bout du combiné.

Ah, là c'était clairement étrange.

- Et pour la garniture, je préférais des petits bouts de viande humaine. Si possible de la viande fraîche, j'ai horreur du congelé.

- Euh... oui oui, bien sûr. balbutia Tenten, espérant que c'était une blague de mauvais gout. Pourriez-vous me donner votre prénom et votre nom ?

- Zetsu.

- Oui, et votre nom ?

- Zetsu.

- Euh... ok.

Tenten aperçut Kankuro entrer dans le restaurant. Elle masqua le combiné avec sa main et s'exclama :

- Oh my god! J'ai un fou au téléphone !

- T'as qu'à lui raccrocher. fit Kankuro, ailleurs.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais une seconde à peine plus tard, le même numéro rappelait. Tenten répondit, mais ce ne fut pas la même voix qui lui parla.

- Eh cocotte, c'est pas très poli ça ! On veut notre pizza, et tout de suite !

- That's alright... soupira Tenten. Adresse ?

- Oh, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'adresse, vous connaissez déjà l'endroit.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas devin...

- Vous y êtes venue, il y a pas si longtemps.

Tenten se figea. Elle lança un regard alarmé à Kankuro.

- Quoi ?

Tenten s'empara d'un papier devant elle et écrivit rapidement : " C'est EUX." L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de Kankuro, qui, tout comme Tenten, se demandait certainement comment ils avaient eu le numéro de la pizzeria.

- Ils ont raccroché. Apporte leur une pizza marguerite. ordonna Tenten, l'air perturbée.

- C'est hors de question. objecta Kankuro.

- Apporte leur j'te dis.

- Je les vois déjà assez comme ça.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, je refuse de leur parler encore !

Kankuro obéit finalement. Non seulement Tenten ne parlait plus anglais, mais elle semblait paniquée.

- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu savoir que je travaillais ici... murmura-t-elle.

- Ils savent tout. déclara Kankuro.

- C'est censé me rassurer ?

Kankuro posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme. C'était rare de la voir en colère... quoique plus récent depuis qu'elle s'était impliquée dans ses problèmes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires ?

- Maintenant, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir.

- C'est vrai. acquiesça Kankuro, pour sa plus grande surprise. Mais pas maintenant.

La déception se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescente qui lui balança son crayon à la figure, outrée qu'il lui ait donné ce faux espoir.

* * *

- Azuuuuuuuur ! Câlin ! s'exclama Lee en sautant dans les bras de la jeune fille qui s'étala par terre.

- Sauvez-moi. soupira-t-elle, écrasée par son ami.

Sakura, qui s'était cachée à temps pour que Lee ne la voie pas par la porte, enjamba ses deux amis et adressa un sourire amusé à ceux qui se trouvaient déjà dans la chambre de Naruto. Azur refusait de laisser à nouveau entrer les garçons dans sa chambre ( " trop dangereux " avait-elle dit) si bien que les soirées se passaient à présent dans celle de Naruto.

- Vous avez apporté quoi ? demanda Kiba.

- T'es là toi ? lança Sakura en lui lançant un regard étonné.

- Pas envie d'aller en boîte ce soir.

- Dis plutôt que y'avait personne pour t'accompagner. fit Shikamaru dans un sourire narquois.

- Ça a pesé dans la balance, c'est vrai.

- AAAAAAHHHHH ! s'exclama Lee en se redressant, libérant ainsi Azur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive persil-man ? demanda Kiba.

- Ce que tu as DIT ! AAAHHHH !

- " Ça a pesé dans la balance." expliqua Sakura en s'asseyant sur le lit. Pour un mec qui déteste les expressions...

- Oh ça va hein...

Azur se releva, l'air épuisée. Elle salua tour à tour Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto et Kiba, à qui elle n'accorda même pas un regard.

- Neji ne vient plus ? demanda Naruto à Tenten.

Cette dernière s'empara de la bière que Sakura sortait de son sac. Elle avait perdu son sourire à l'instant même où le blond avait prononcé le prénom du Hyuuga.

- On se voit quasiment plus... marmonna-t-elle. Je sais pas ce qu'il a ces derniers temps...

- De toutes façons, je suis là. fit Kiba en prenant à son tour une bière de la main de Sakura.

- Mais vous me laissez sortir mes bières, oui ?

- Pas d'alcool fort ce soir ? demanda Tenten en ignorant l'arrogance de Kiba. Ca va nous faire du bien.

- Ouais. approuva Shikamaru avant de lancer un regard à Kiba et Naruto, qui, étrangement, acquiescèrent.

- Moi foie se meurt. sourit le premier.

Azur afficha un air gêné et remit dans son sac la bouteille de vodka qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Sakura lui lança un clin d'oeil. Après tout, ils avaient totalement raison.

- Temari non plus ne vient pas ? demanda Azur.

- Non elle avait... quelque chose à faire, marmonna Tenten en lançant un regard à Shikamaru qui entreprit de discuter avec Kiba.

- Ah oui, elle a rendez-vous avec Suigetsu, c'est vrai !

Kiba fusilla du regard Azur, mais Shikamaru semblait ne même pas écouter. Elle lui rendit son regard, outrée.

- T'as un problème ?

- Oui, je trouve que ton haut n'est malheureusement pas assez décolleté... mentit l'Inuzuka. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à montrer mais...

Un coussin vint interrompre Kiba dans sa séance compliment.

- Que de violence ! s'exclama Lee. Ça suffit ! Faites la paix !

Azur et Kiba ignorèrent leur ami, pensant qu'il plaisantait, mais ce dernier était tout à fait sérieux.

- Je vous ordonne de vous faire la paix ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Ce mec est capable d'être en colère ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Sasuke.

- Je suis autant sur le cul que toi. s'exclama Sakura.

- FAITES LA PAIX SINAN J'VOUS PETE LA GUEUUUUULE !

- Oui oui ! s'écrièrent en même temps Azur et Kiba, terrifiés.

Ils se levèrent et se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, mais Lee secoua la tête. Ils se serrèrent alors la main, l'air blasé. Face à l'air consterné de Lee, Azur explosa :

- QUOI !

- Pour faire la paix, il faut faire un câlin !

- Limite si y'a pas pleins de petits cœurs qui volent autour de lui. commenta Shikamaru.

- Ça devient intéressant. s'amusa Tenten.

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua Azur. Lee, écoute...

- CÂLIN SINAN J'VOUS PÈTE LA...

- D'accord ! s'écrièrent Kiba et Azur avant de s'approcher un peu plus.

Kiba, nullement gêné, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière laissa ses bras pendre bêtement, incapable de savoir quoi en faire. Tenten et Naruto riaient silencieusement tandis que Sasuke et Shikamaru y allaient de leur petits commentaires.

- C'est qu'il peut se montrer persuasif le petit.

- Et encore, quand il est bourré c'est pire. assura Shikamaru.

- C'est parfait les amis! s'exclama Lee. On va tous être copains et vivre dans un monde génial avec pleins de petits moutons volants !

- Casse-toi connard ! beugla alors Azur en collant une baffe à Kiba qui éclata de rire.

Les autres ne mirent pas longtemps pour comprendre que l'adolescent pervers avait dû laisser ses mains se balader un peu trop loin sur Azur.

- Il a pas pu résister... soupira Shikamaru.

- Un peu molles les fesses, faudrait penser à faire du sport ! commenta Kiba.

- Va te faire foutre !

- AH NON ! Ça va pas du tout ! REFAITES LA...

- OH ÇA VA LEE ! hurla Azur. TU NOUS FAIS CHIER AVEC TA PAIX !

- Mais.. je... je voulais juste un petit monde pleins de moutons volants moi ! Bwouaaaaaaaaah !

- Pleure pas courgette-man, pleure pas, c'est juste une méchante fille. le consola Kiba.

- Je suis maudite, c'est ça hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Azur obtint les rires de ses amis.

* * *

Suigetsu était de ce genre d'adolescents qui ne voyaient pas ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il n'était pas fondamentalement mauvais, mais il était juste con. Con et égoïste, par la même occasion.

Ils avaient fait l'amour tellement de fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'elle ne pouvait même plus les compter... Quoi que, " faire l'amour" n'était pas le bon mot. Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour. Ils avaient baisé, c'était tout.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était à bout, et qu'elle se forçait, pensant que s'oublier dans les bras de son " copain" allait l'aider à aller mieux. Et à chaque fois elle était déçue. Et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Elle savait qu'il se foutait de savoir qu'elle allait mal, tout simplement parce qu'à ses yeux elle ne pouvait pas aller mal. Elle était Temari, sans peur, sans peine... sans cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Ça fait depuis mercredi que tu tires la gueule. soupira Suigetsu.

- T'as aucune envie que je te raconte. fit remarquer Temari en repoussant son copain.

- Par contre j'ai très envie qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé, sourit ce dernier. On parlera après, d'accord ?

Il s'avança à nouveau vers elle, espérant la convaincre une fois de plus de coucher avec elle malgré tout.

- Non. déclara-t-elle.

- Comment ça non ?

- On parlera pas.

- Ah bah, si ça t'arrange...

- Et on va pas baiser non plus.

Suigetsu se redressa, l'air exaspéré. Il sortit du lit et remit son jeans. Elle admira son corps une dernière fois, car oui, il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Elle savait très bien que quelques minutes à peine plus tard, il claquerait la porte et la rayerait de sa vie... si elle y avait jamais eu son nom inscrit une seule seconde.

- T'es chiante à la fin. râla-t-il.

- C'est toi qui est chiant, lança calmement Temari, sans pour autant remettre son haut. Tu me fais chier, tu comprends ? T'es qu'un branleur sûr de lui, totalement insensible aux autres, et qui plus est, t'as une bite minuscule.

- Que...

- Alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai. Je veux que tu te casses de chez moi, et qu'une fois chez toi, tu te mettes " célibataire" sur face et que si possible tu écrive en statut un truc bien salaud sur moi, pour prouver à quel point tu es un type pathétique et frustré.

- T'es en train de me jeter là ? Après moins d'une semaine ?

- Exact. lança-t-elle tranquillement.

- T'imagine un peu la réputation que je vais te faire après ça ?

- Quelle réputation tu veux me faire ? Ça pourrait pas être pire que celle que j'ai maintenant tu sais.

- Ça c'est pas une réputation... c'est la vérité.

Temari sourit à l'adolescent. Il enfila son tee-shirt rageusement, mais elle resta là. " Admire pour la dernière fois", lui ordonna-t-elle du regard. Il obéit inconsciemment, puis la fusilla du regard. Elle sentit toute la frustration, la rage, mais surtout ce sentiment d'humiliation qui bouillonnaient en lui.

- T'es vraiment une grosse pute en fait.

Elle le savait déjà, inutile de le lui rappeler.

- Casse-toi. ordonna-t-elle dans un sourire hypocrite.

* * *

La porte de la chambre de sa sœur claqua et Gaara entendit les insultes du désormais ex-petit ami de sa sœur résonner dans toute la maison. Étrangement, Temari ne répondait pas.

Il jeta un regard au pantin qu'il avait posé devant lui, fermé. Ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans sa chambre que le choix se fasse pour lui. Il espérait que soudain, il prendrait une décision, qu'il n'aurait pas à réfléchir des heures. Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça...

Qui avait envoyé le pantin ? Qui était au courant pour lui ? Qui avait osé faire ça ?

Il serra les poings. Des souvenirs lui revinrent. L'extase des premières fois, ce monde jusque là inconnu, les fous rires, l'allégresse... Et puis l'enfer de l'addiction, la douleur, le manque, la souffrance jour après jour, instant après instant. Les ravages qu'une simple poudre blanche avait faits chez lui. Son monde en couleur devenu lentement noir, avant que son frère et sa sœur ne le guident vers la lumière.

A présent, tout était gris. D'un gris sinistre et morose. De temps à autre, une tache de couleur, un sourire ou une parole, mais le reste du temps tout était fade, sans goût.

Cette poudre, dans ce pantin, pourrait-elle le ramener dans son monde en couleur ? Pourrait-elle le sauver de ce monde réel où il n'avait pas de rêves ?

Sa sœur lui revint alors à l'esprit. Sa sœur, qui avait été presque plus touchée que lui par sa souffrance. Temari, qui s'était transformée lentement pour le protéger et le venger.

Il avait parfois le sentiment de l'avoir détruite. D'avoir détruit cette partie d'elle, sûre d'elle mais heureuse, et qu'à la place d'elle se trouvait à présent toute la haine qui rongeait sa sœur.

Pourrait-il la faire souffrir à nouveau ? Serait-il capable de voir à nouveau ses larmes couler par sa faute ? Il savait que s'il resombrait, sa sœur le ferait avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se ferma. Il y eut quelques bruits puis la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma à nouveau. Gaara descendit, le pantin à la main. Kankuro le vit et le salua, l'air amusé.

- J'ai croisé l'ex à Temari. sourit-il. Il l'a traitait de pute alors je lui ai expliqué les bonnes manières.

Ça signifiait que Suigetsu ne devait plus avoir un aussi beau visage que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Kankuro se figea lorsqu'il aperçut ce que Gaara tenait dans sa main.

- C'est toi ? demanda-t-il en montrant l'objet.

- C'est un pantin.

- Un pan...? Oh putain...

- Il y a de la drogue dedans.

Kankuro pâlit. Gaara lui tendit l'objet, l'air défait. Kankuro comprit toute la difficulté du geste que venait d'effectuer son petit frère. Il admira l'ampleur de la force de conviction que son petit rouquin de frère devait avoir pour avoir tenu bon.

- Quelqu'un a toqué et l'a laissé à l'entrée.

- Tu as vu la personne ?

- Non...

Sasori. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Et le fait qu'ils commencent à s'attaquer non seulement à son boulot, mais en plus à sa maison n'était absolument pas rassurant. Kankuro sentit le nœud de son estomac se resserrer.

- Ok... N'en parle pas à Temari, d'accord ? Je veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète...

- Ça marche.

Kankuro alla dans les toilettes. Il arracha rageusement la tête du pantin et vida tout le contenu à l'intérieur de la cuvette avant de tirer la chasse. Gaara apparut derrière lui.

- C'est toi qui as volé l'argent de Temari, n'est-ce pas ?

Kankuro se retourna vers son frère, bouleversé. Gaara esquissa un sourire. Avait-il compris ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment avait-il pu entraîner sa famille là-dedans ?

- Va te coucher.

Et dire que le pire allait arriver.

* * *

- Neji ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Sa cousine s'approcha du lit sur lequel il était assis, mal à l'aise.

- Mon père nous appelle, nous devons aller manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim, je mangerai plus tard.

- C'est que... tu sais que nous devons manger tous ensemble...

- Non, on ne doit rien du tout, c'est lui qui l'a décidé. Alors non, je ne viendrai pas manger.

- Ne...

- Je t'ai dit que je ne viendrai pas.

Le ton glacial de la voix de Neji dut effrayer Hinata, puisqu'elle disparut rapidement de sa chambre. Il se leva, les poings serrés. Comment osait-elle pénétrer dans sa chambre ? Comment osait-elle lui adresser la parole ? A chaque fois que le son de sa voix parvenait à ses oreilles, il ressentait une violente envie de la frapper, de l'agresser, de la blesser autant que, sans le savoir, elle le blessait.

Il avait mis du temps à comprendre. Toutes ces années à la rejeter, à la mépriser, à haïr son père pour la tache qu'il lui avait confié : veiller sur elle. Tout ce temps à enfouir en lui ce qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour. Jusqu'au jour où Kiba l'avait salie. Il avait alors compris, enfin, cette vérité lui avait explosé au visage. Et le voilà, pétrifié par des sentiments qu'il estimait malsains, trop digne pour les accepter ou pour en parler à sa meilleure amie, mais trop faible pour supporter cette douleur tout seul.

Il aurait tant voulu en parler à Tenten, mais il sentait comme un fossé entre eux. Un fossé qu'il creusait un peu plus chaque jour, lorsqu'il l'évitait, la rejetait elle aussi. Pourquoi avait-il donc cette tendance à repousser tous les gens dont il avait besoin ?

Et chaque jour, il devait surveiller l'idiote qui lui servait de cousine, accepter de voir les regards emplis d'amour et de souffrance qu'elle lançait à l'autre blond, endurer la douleur qui se peignait sur son visage lorsqu'il l'ignorait, tout ça sans jamais montrer les ravages que ses sentiments provoquaient en lui.

Comment lui, si fort, si digne, avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment avait-il pu se rabaisser à aimer cette petite chose faible qu'il avait tant méprisé ?

C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible.

* * *

- BOB MORAAANE, CONTRE TOUT CHACAAAAL !

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée... soupira Azur.

- L'AVENTURIER, CONTRE TOUT GUERRIER !

- La faute à qui ? tempêta Sakura.

- Désolé... marmonna Naruto.

- C'est hors de question que je chante...

- Shika, chante, sinon il risque de se remettre en colère. ordonna Kiba.

- Nan mais sérieux, pourquoi autoriser le gagnant de la partie à faire ce qu'il voulait des autres ? râla Sakura.

- Parce que Lee est une merde normalement. assura Shikamaru.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'il gagnerait... pleurnicha Naruto.

- Attentioooon, c'est bientôt de nouveau le refrain !

- Tuez-moi, je peux pas faire ça.

- Avec plaisir Azur ! sourit Kiba.

- Crève.

- ET SOUDAIN...

- Allez les gens, we have to do it for Lee !

- Je peux pas je dors.

- SURGIT FACE AU VEEENT...

- Bon bah tous en cœur quoi...

- Je hais le poker. marmonna Sasuke.

- LE VRAI HÉROS DE TOUS LES TEMPS !

Et ce vendredi soir, tout le Lycée Inuchi vibra au son mélodieux du chant de ses élèves... Mis à part quelques vitres brisées, il ne s'en sortit pas trop mal, rassurez-vous.

* * *

_" Aaaaah mon dieu Neji il aime sa cousine, eeeeeh c'est de l'inceste !" Svp, pas de ça avec moi, mes grands-parents sont cousins :) _

_J'ai mis quelques indices sur les sentiments de Neji, j'aurais voulu faire trainer un peu plus, mais j'en avais marre que ça traine justement, alors voilà, pouf, Neji aime Hinata, et c'est ce qui le fait aller si mal. Comme ça on avance un peu hein. _

_Kankuro me fait de la peine... bon d'un coté, c'est moi qui lui fait subir tout ça :D Mais je le trouve admirable, Temari aussi d'ailleurs. Ils veulent juste se protéger, je trouve leur famille vraiment touchante. _

_Sinon les petites intervalles avec Lee et compagnie, c'était parce que j'étais de bonne humeur quand j'ai écrit, et que la déprime made in Neji, ça va un moment. Cependant, ces passages sont loins d'être inutiles, puisqu'ils permettent de voir une certaine évolution, à vous de voir quoi :)_

_Je pense poster rapidement, j'ai trop de chapitres déjà écrits... d'ici quelques jours sûrement. On va enfin savoir l'histoire de Kankuro, voir même un peu celle de Gaara :) _

_Gros bisoux, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Voilààà, comme promis j'ai été plus rapide à poster :) Moins de comemntaires que d'habitude sur le chapitre précèdent, il était si mauvais que ça ? ^^' Enfin bon, je remercie ceux qui ont commenté, et ceux qui me lisent :D _

_Dans ce chapitre, l'amitié entre Azur et Temari est mise à mal, et Kankuro se dévoile enfin. On en apprend beaucoup, alors accrochez-vous ;)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

_(J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour la mise en page, car les passages entre guillements sont habituellement des pensées, mais il me fallait insérer des paroles venant du passé... je les ai donc mises entre guillements et en italique, comme les passages que je mets habituellement en début et en fin de chapitre. )_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Bombe à retardement, aveux et doigts croisés. **

_" Ça me fait rire, quand je me rappelle de nous, à cette époque. On ne se doutait de rien, on n'imaginait pas un seul instant tout ce qui allait se passer. Lentement, tout se mettait en place. Et nous, comme des cons, on fonçait tout droit. Foutre nos vies en l'air, faire du mal à ceux qu'on aimait, et à nous même par la même occasion... On était que des ados, on ne comprenait rien à rien, et on se croyait tellement forts. Aucune limite... Tu parles. "_

* * *

Le mois de décembre approchait rapidement, emmenant avec lui la neige, le nouvel an et autres cadeaux de Noël. La température s'étaitconsidérablement rafraichie, et la pluie avait achevé de convaincre les élèves d'Inuchi de s'habiller plus chaudement. Adieu petits hauts, bonjour collants, vestes et écharpes.

Malgré la mauvaise humeur ambiante ( grandement due à l'arrivée des mauvais jours ), Azur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine excitation. L'hiver était la période de l'année qui l'inspirait le plus, entre la lumière particulièrement belle qu'il y avait durant cette période et la neige, elle s'en donnait à chaque fois à cœur joie avec son appareil photo.

Le fait de penser à ce dernier lui rappela un autre souvenir désagréable. Elle secoua la tête, chassant par la même occasion cette pensée de sa tête et accéléra le pas. Elle avait beau habiter au lycée, elle parvenait à s'arranger pour manquer d'être en retard chaque matin. Alors qu'elle saluait quelques quatrièmes d'un signe de la main, un professeur s'interposa, visiblement furieux qu'elle ne lui ait pas rendu un devoir comme promis. Elle marmonna qu'elle allait arriver en retard et contourna le professeur, avant d'être stoppée par un autre élève qui lui demandait de lui rendre sa calculette.

- J'te la rends à la pause ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Si elle arrivait encore en retard au cour de Kurenai, elle allait finir par l'étriper. Alors qu'elle approchait du but, Kiba la rejoignit, son sourire plus qu'agaçant sur le visage.

- C'est fou, à chaque fois que je te vois t'es pressée.

- C'est parce que je suis pressée de te fuir, ouais !

- Toujours aussi agréable !

Azur glissa discrètement son pied sur la gauche, coupant la route à Kiba qui s'esclaffa magnifiquement sur le sol.

- Je suis la victime des femmes! l'entendit-elle crier, alors qu'une deuxième l'aidait à se relever.

- Ça va? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il semblait avoir définitivement adopté cette nouvelle technique de drague pour la journée : se faire frapper par une fille, afin qu'une autre lui vienne en aide. Malgré le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en songeant aux idées complètement tordues qu'il pouvait avoir. Ces deux derniers mois, ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois aux mêmes soirées, et même s'il restait toujours le même type arrogant et pathétique à ses yeux, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il fut drôle. Et puis, depuis deux mois, elle n'avait cessé de souhaiter le prendre en photos, il faisait malheureusement partie de ces dizaines de personnes qu'elle avait repéré.

Parmi elles se trouvaient aussi Ino, une des rares qui avait exaucé son souhait. Mais quand elle en voyait les conséquences...

- Azur ! fit la voix de Tenten sur sa gauche, apparemment en colère.

- Tout le lycée s'est mis en tête de me faire arriver en retard, c'est ça ? soupira Azur.

- Il faut qu'on parle, ça va plus du tout là ! assura son amie en s'avançant vers elle.

- On peut pas parler à la p...

- C'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! Et je ne veux pas que mes deux meilleures amies soient...

Son anniversaire ? Si elle se souvenait bien, il était peu avant Noël. Etait-ce le dix? Ou bien le quinze ? Ou alors le neuf ?

" Je ne suis qu'une amie indigne qui ne connait pas la date de naissance de sa meilleure amie. Honte à moi ! "

- Ah oui, c'est euh... un jeudi ton anni c'est ça ?

- No ! I'ts on Friday, NEXT friday ! Enfin next next Friday.

" Vendredi dans deux semaines ? Alors... le six décembre... bah, j'y étais presque."

- Ah oui, le six décembre! fit Azur, fière d'elle.

- No, the seven.

" Et merde, je savais que j'aurais dû plus bosser les maths. "

- En tout cas une chose est sûre, je veux que pour my birthday, vous arrêtiez de vous faire bêtement la gueule toi et Temari. C'est même pas bête, c'est CON. STUPID, do you understand ?

- Je vais être en retard en espagnol Tenten... tenta Azur en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- I don't care !

- Et c'est pas moi qui lui fais la gueule je te signale.

- Vous avez quel âge, hein ? s'emporta Tenten.

- Ten...

- Je suis obligée de me partager entre vous deux, c'est insupportable, DO YOU HEAR ME ? C'est toujours pareil avec vous, vous vous engueulez, vous vous aimez, vous vous engueulez, vous vous aimez, et moi je dois accepter ça, j'en ai marre ! I CAN'T STAND IT ! J'ai l'impression que vous me coupez en deux morceaux, genre Ten, et Ten. Do you understand ?

- Euh je t'avoue que là, pas du tout.

- Azur, arrête un peu de faire la fille insensible, je sais très bien que ça te fait de la peine toute ça, alors range ton honneur de coté, et GO TO HER !

La sonnerie retentit, pour le plus grand malheur d'Azur. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'échapper à son amie, Temari apparut non loin de là. Elles échangèrent un regard froid avant de détourner chacune les yeux.

- Tenten, je vais y aller. déclara Azur, ignorant ses protestations.

- On en parlera après ! fit Tenten avant de repérer Temari derrière elle. YOU ! We have to speak !

Azur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tenten avait subi leur conflit ces dernières semaines, toujours tiraillée entre les deux filles. Toutes trois avaient conscience du ridicule de la situation, mais seule Tenten s'était décidée à faire bouger les choses... ce que ses deux amies ignoraient royalement.

Tout avait commencé ce lundi, en octobre. Temari, qui avait appris le mercredi précédent qu'Azur avait fait des photos avec Ino, était enfin venue le lui dire, accompagnant le tout de quelques insultes bien placées. Azur, fidèle à son habitude, avait tout encaissé avant d'exploser une semaine plus tard. Après 7 jours à culpabiliser, elle s'était décidée à aller parler à Temari afin de calmer les choses, ignorant les conseils de Tenten qui, la connaissant, savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

_" Temari et toi êtes différentes : elle, elle pète un câble sur le moment et s'en veut après... toi c'est le contraire ! Ça fait une semaine que cette histoire te prend la tête, tu vas aller voir Temari, tu vas réaliser que c'est elle qui a en grandes parties tort, et tu vas te mette à gueuler. Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand c'est toi qui gueule ! Vous ne vous parlez plus pendant des semaines !"_

En effet, Temari et Azur se prenaient assez couramment la tête, mais lorsque c'était au tour d'Azur d'exploser, une dispute de quelques jours pouvait se transformer en semaines de guerre froide. Elle avait malheureusement tendance à sortir exactement les paroles qui blessaient, alors qu'au fond d'elle elle aurait juste voulu que les deux amies se pardonnent.

_" C'est mauvais, cette manie que t'as de prendre sur toi alors que t'as un caractère fort, it's BAD!"_

Et comme Tenten l'avait prévu, les explications avec Temari avaient été explosives, et plus encore que d'habitude.

_" T'avais pas le droit de faire ses photos avec elle putain ! Cette fille c'est une salope, tu l'as toujours pas compris ?"_

_" J'en ai absolument rien à foutre de ce qu'elle est, et surtout j'en n'ai rien à foutre des problèmes qu'elle a avec TOI ! C'est pas parce que tu l'aimes pas que je n'ai pas le droit de faire des photos avec, c'est ridicule de penser comme ça, t'as quel âge putain ? Elle peut m'aider tu comprends ? Alors au lieu de toujours penser à toi, tu..."_

_" De penser toujours à moi ? Parce que tu crois que je pense qu'à moi ? "_

Azur avait tout de suite regretté ses paroles. Elle était pourtant bien placée pour savoir que malgré tout ce que Temari pouvait montrer d'elle, elle ne vivait que pour une chose...

_" LES AUTRES ! Je pense toujours aux autres putain ! Toi, Tenten, mes frères, je passe mon temps à penser à vous, et tu oses me dire ça ? J'en ai insulté des mecs qui t'ont fait chier, j'en ai..."_

_Mais c'était trop tard, les mots sortaient tous seuls, plus blessants les uns que les autres. Toute la colère et la peine d'Azur s'échappaient d'elle, et la victime était à la fois le bourreau._

_" Arrête de te prendre pour un héros, si tu pensais vraiment aux autres, t'empêcherais aucun de tes amis de côtoyer une personne, simplement parce qu'elle t'a traité de pute."_

_" Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça ? T'es aussi conne que ça ?"_

"Conne". Le mot de trop.

_" ET COMMENT JE POURRAIS NE PAS LE CROIRE ? T'es toujours là, avec tes mystères à la con, en train de faire des sous-entendus de MERDE : Ino est une salope, elle a fait des choses horribles, mais je peux pas le vous le dire ! Mais bordel, pour une fois arrête et DIS-LE ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu la hais autant, puisque ça a l'air si important ! Dis-le au lieu de nous faire chier !"_

Silence. Un silence glacé, le même que celui qui précède une tempête, dévastatrice.

_" A moins qu'il n'y ait rien. A moins que tu n'aies juste choisi de la détester juste comme ça, par caprice. Allez, pourquoi je me mettrais pas à martyriser une fille, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir ? Pourquoi je me comporterai pas comme une salope ? "_

Elle avait immédiatement regretté. Une seconde à peine plus tard, Temari lui collait une baffe, avant de se figer. Mais les paroles ne s'étaient pas arrêté. Elle osait enfin lui parler, elle se libérait enfin de toute cette colère, et elle allait le faire jusqu'au bout, quitte à le regretter après. Son rejet de son école aux Etats-Unis, son rêve réduit en bouillie, la honte et le mépris qu'elle ressentait envers elle même, le stress du lycée, le fait d'avoir à subir tout ce qui lui arrivait sans rien dire... tout, elle voulait se vider de tout.

_"Comment est-ce que tu veux qu'on la haïsse autant que toi, si on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a ?"_

Temari avait alors souri. D'un sourire empli de douleur. Elle aurait pu pleurer, ç'aurait été pareil. Mais Temari ne pleurait pas, du moins, pas devant les autres.

_" Si tu étais mon amie, tu n'aurais même pas besoin d'explication. Tu me ferais juste confiance. "_

La colère s'était envolée, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un trou béant. Temari s'était retourné, et elles n'avaient plus parlé depuis.

Azur ouvrit la porte de la classe. Kurenai se retourna vers elle, un air assassin sur le visage.

- Tu es en retard, déclara-t-elle. Dehors.

- Mierda...

Azur repartit dans le chemin inverse, l'esprit plongé dans ses souvenirs.

La blonde l'avait insulté de tous les noms, mais elle savait qu'aucun " pétasse" ne valait tout ce qu'Azur venait de lui balancer. Si bien qu'elle avait passé les semaines suivantes à s'auto-inulter, comme si elle espérait que cela arrangerait les choses.

Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là, pour une raison aussi ridicule ? Leur amitié était-elle si fragile qu'une simple séance photo pouvait la briser ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Azur le savait, elle le savait avant même leur dispute, mais aveuglé par sa fureur, elle avait choisi de l'oublier : cette chose horrible dont parlait Temari, cette raison qui justifiait toute la haine qu'elle vouait à Ino, elle existait réellement. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce dont il s'agissait, mais Temari refusait de se confier, comme si elle protégeait quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_" Toi, Tenten, mes frères, je passe mon temps à penser à vous, et tu oses me dire ça ?"_

Ses frères... Et si...

Azur se figea. Temari était dans le même cours d'espagnol qu'elle, et elle était visiblement plus en retard qu'elle, si bien qu'elle avançait en ce moment en direction de la classe d'où elle venait de sortir. L'adolescente déglutit et prit tout son courage entre ses mains : si Kurenai voyait une seconde élève arriver en retard, elle allait la massacrer.

- Kurenai renvoie ceux qui sont en retard. déclara-t-elle lorsque les deux filles se croisèrent.

Temari la dévisagea un instant avant d'acquiescer.

- J'ai parlé à Tenten. Faudra qu'on cause.

- Ça marche.

Et chacune continua dans sa direction. Au fur à mesure que leurs pas les éloignaient l'une de l'autre, Azur sentit quelque chose se casser lentement en elle. Elle aurait tant voulu l'aider, elle aurait tant voulu savoir quel secret cachait Temari. Et tout ce qu'elle était parvenu à faire, c'était la blesser un peu plus.

* * *

Cours de Japonais des 4 èmes années, ambiance glacée.

- T'as pas l'air de bonne humeur. glissa Kankuro à Tenten lorsqu'elle s'assit à coté de lui.

Un simple regard lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas la chercher.

- Et c'est en partie à cause de toi ! Tes blaireaux arrêtent pas de m'appeler au boulot pour me commander des pizzas à la viande humaine !

A coté de Kankuro, Sai glissa un regard amusé à Tenten.

- C'est donc bien ce que je pensais, tu es aussi folle que tu en as l'air !

- Sai, if you don't shut up, I kill you.

Neji entra dans la classe à ce moment. Il se dirigea vers sa place, ignorant le regard de Tenten. Cette dernière, furieuse, arracha un bout de feuille de son cahier et griffonna rapidement un mot dessus qu'elle roula en boule avant de l'envoyer violement sur la tête de Neji. Kankuro l'observait du coin de l'œil, amusé.

- Aie.. râla Neji avant de s'emparer du papier qu'il lut avant de jeter un regard interrogatif à Tenten.

- Réponds ! lui souffla Tenten.

Neji, ne souhaitant visiblement pas se " rabaisser" à écrire des petits mots, finit tout de même par accepter, au vu de l'humeur exécrable de Tenten. Il lui renvoya le mot que la jeune fille lut rapidement. A coté d'elle, Kankuro glissa un coup d'oeil et lut furtivement le mot avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

" FUCK! " " Quoi ?"

Tenten était en train d'écrire " Toi, quoi?", si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de glisser :

- Je trouve que vous êtes plutôt doué pour la communication toi et ton copain.

- C'est pas mon copain, he's a...

Et les insultes anglaises que Tenten balança résonnèrent dans la salle exactement au moment où le prof demanda le silence afin de commencer son cours.

- Au moins comme ça il est au courant de ce que tu penses de lui. lui souffla Kankuro alors que toute la classe éclatait de rire.

- Toi fais pas le malin, because we have to speak !

Kankuro lui répétait chaque week-end qu'il allait enfin lui raconter la vérité sur ce qui lui arrivait... et chaque week-end, il trouvait un moyen de s'enfuir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Évidemment, l'adolescent sembla soudainement fasciné par ce que disait le professeur.

Lorsque le cour finit, Tenten sortit rageusement de la classe. Kankuro la suivit du regard, songeant que depuis qu'il l'avait mêlé à ses problèmes, elle semblait chaque jour un peu plus furieuse. Neji, contrairement à son habitude, se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et la rejoignit rapidement.

- Tenten, attends. l'appela-t-il.

- Tiens, tu me parles maintenant ?

- N'exagère pas, on s'est parlé...

- Il y a une semaine ? Les " Salut" ne comptent pas .

- T'as l'air vraiment en colère...

- Parce que je le suis ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, j'ai fait un truc horrible pour que tu décides de plus m'adresser la parole ? Au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué, ces derniers temps j'ai juste un peu besoin de toi tu vois.

- T'as des problèmes ?

- A peine ! Mais dis-moi TOI ce qu'il y a !

Neji tenta de masquer sa gène du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait que très rarement vu Tenten dans cet état, et encore, elle tentait de rester calme pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas tout lui expliquer.

- Je suis désolé, mais je peux pas te...

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! hurla Tenten.

Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent. Tenten balbutia un " sorry" accompagné d'un sourire forcé avant de se retourner vers Neji.

- Vous me faîtes chier avec vos " je peux pas te le dire, je suis désolé !" . Toujours en train de mentir, de cacher, bordel, t'es mon ami, t'es censé pouvoir tout me dire !

- Mais...

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire , " J'aimerais te le dire, mais je ne peux pas !" Je commence à être habituée. Et bien fais comme tu veux, garde tout pour toi, mais moi j'en ai marre de tout ça.

Neji resta planté là, à la regarder s'éloigner, hésitant entre la colère et les remords. Il choisit finalement la première option et s'en alla à son tour.

* * *

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Je te cherchais partout !

Le brun enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Lee avait pris la curieuse manie, ces derniers temps, de le suivre un peu partout. Il lança un regard suppliant à Gaara et Naruto qui détournèrent la tête, mine de rien.

Ils étaient sur " le banc de Gaara", qui finalement était un peu devenu le leur.

- Écoute, il faut vraiment qu'on parle toi et moi ! s'exclama Lee une fois arrivé devant Sasuke.

Il se pencha vers lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Rejoins moi derrière les buissons mon chou, j'ai des choses à te diiiire !

Naruto se pencha vers Gaara et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Le roux sourit, ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout.

- Euh, là en fait je discutais avec Gaara et Naru... tenta Sasuke.

- Nan nan, prends-le, on avait fini ! assura le blond avec un sourire sadique.

- Salaud. lui souffla Sasuke.

Lee s'empara du bras de l'Uchiwa et l'entraina avec lui. Un peu plus loin, allongé dans l'herbe, Kiba observait la scène.

- Tu trouves pas qu'on s'est fait un peu lâcher ? demanda-t-il.

- Un peu. répondit Shikamaru d'une voix égale.

Kiba haussa les épaule et se redressa. Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche et la tendit à son ami qui lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Tsunade y'a deux mois ?

- Complètement. assura Kiba en ouvrant la petite boite. On n'a pas le droit de fumer de la drogue.

Il prit une petit pastille de couleur et l'enfila dans sa bouche.

- Elle a dit " fumer", pas consommer.

- Ces machins vont te foutre en l'air.

- J'en prends pas souvent, assura Kiba. Mais avec des potes on voulait en prendre aujourd'hui, histoire de rendre les cours plus intéressants. T'es sûr que tu veux pas ?

- Ça ira, merci.

- Bon ben je vais voir les autres, c'est moi qui dois les fournir. Ciao !

Shikamaru le regarda s'éloigner, plus blasé que jamais.

- Et il traite Naruto et Lee de lâcheurs...

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et admira quelques instants les nuages. Être seul ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, mais la raison qui avait poussé Kiba à le laisser ne plus plaisait pas du tout.

Mais qu'aurait-il pu y faire ? Si son meilleur ami se complaisait dans ses connerie, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'obliger à changer.

* * *

- Tenten ?

La porte de la cabine au fond s'ouvrit violement. L'adolescente en sortit, l'air stupéfaite. Kankuro se trouvait au milieu des toilettes des filles, l'air nullement gêné.

- Tu t'es trompé de toilettes Kankuro ?

Deux filles qui se trouvaient au lavabo lancèrent un regard mauvais au quatrième qui les fusilla du regard, si bien qu'elles s'en allèrent rapidement. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Je te cherchais. Et ça va bientôt sonner, alors j'avais pas le temps d'attendre que tu finisses de chialer.

- Je chialais pas, je faisais pipi. sourit Tenten.

- Euh... Ok.

- Donc, maintenant que tu sais que j'étais en train de me soulager, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? continua Tenten, ravie de l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur lui.

- T'essaies d'être drôle pour faire genre que t'es pas furieuse ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

Kankuro l'observa se laver les mains quelques instants, attendant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle contenait.

- J'en ai juste marre.

- De ?

- De vos cachoteries à la con. Entre Temari, Neji et toi... C'est fou, cette manie que vous avez de ne rien dire ! Et moi je dois subir vos conneries sans savoir pourquoi ! " Pourquoi tu en veux tant à Azur d'avoir fait ces photos avec Ino ?" " J'ai mes raisons." " Comment t'as fait pour te mettre autant dans la merde Kankuro ?" " Je te le dirai un jour... ou pas !" " Neji, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" " Je peux pas te le dire !". En attendant, moi je reçois des menaces au téléphone, je subis les conflits entre mes deux meilleures amies, et tout ça alors que mon " meilleur ami" me laisse crever toute seule ! J'ai le droit à des explications !

- C'est vrai.

- Et toi, tu crois que c'est pas assez grave pour que je sache peut-ê... Hein ?

Tenten dévisagea Kankuro, stupéfaite qu'il ai admis qu'elle avait raison.

- J'ai dit que t'avais raison. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

- Écoute, si c'est pour me dire que tu vas tout m'expliquer ce week-end, c'est gentil mais j'ai plus trop envie de te croire.

- Pas ce week-end. Aujourd'hui, après les cours.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux.

- You're kiding?

Kankuro s'appuya sur la porte afin d'empêcher une fille d'entrer dans les toilettes.

- Pas du tout. Je t'ai vu avec Neji, et t'as raison. T'as le droit de savoir. Et puis...

Il sembla hésiter un instant, et finalement, après avoir levé au ciel, il déclara enfin :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il se retira finalement de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une deuxième qui vint s'écraser à ses pieds. Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de l'enjamber. Une fille derrière lança un regard méfiant à Kankuro, puis à Tenten.

- Chasse cette idée de ta tête. soupira Tenten. We didn't do anything.

Elle contourna les deux filles, ignorant leur messes basses. Un sourire victorieux apparut sur son visage et sans qu'elle ne put s'en empêcher, son poing s'élança dans les airs, tandis qu'un " Yes!" s'échappait de sa bouche.

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Tenten s'attira les regards des élèves d'Inuchi.

" Je vais me faire une de ces réputations de folle moi, à force... "

* * *

" Ambiance chelou à Inuchi ces derniers temps, tu trouves pas ?"

Shikamaru baissa les yeux vers le papier que lui avait tendu Sakura et lut, avant d'acquiescer. C'était devenu leur petit rituel lors des cours où ils étaient à coté : s'échanger des mots, histoire d'accélérer un peu le temps.

" Ouais. On dirait que tout le monde se fait la gueule." répondit-il.

" Clair. Bon au moins, Ino me fout la paix depuis des semaines."

" Pas de nouvelles rumeurs?"

Sakura secoua la tête. Elle même ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi la blonde avait soudainement décidé de la laisser en paix. Elle ésperait qu'Hinata soit derrière ce changement d'attitude, mais il semblait plus probable qu'Ino soit trop occupée à pourrir la vie de Temari pour se soucier d'elle.

" Par contre Temari prend cher ces derniers temps."

Shikamaru lut le papier et esquissa un sourire étrange. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Sakura reprit le papier et ajouta :

" Ça me fait un peu chier pour elle..."

- Sakura, are you whit us ? demanda soudainement le prof d'anglais.

- Of course I am !

" Tu viens à l'anni de Tenten ? "

Sakura comprit que Shikamaru souhaitait visiblement éviter le sujet Temari. Elle répondit affirmativement et lui retourna la question.

" J'sais pas encore. "

" Un truc à faire ?"

" Non. Juste pas envie d'être le seul sobre de la soirée et de devoir faire le taxi."

" Tu seras pas seul ! Y'aura moi aussi..."

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui lança le brun, Sakura afficha un sourire gené et corrigea :

" Ouais bon... mais y'aura forcément quelqu'un de sobre ! Et t'as qu'à venir en bus."

" T'es déjà allée à un anni de Tenten ?"

" Bah étant donné qu'avant j'étais en Angleterre, logiquement..."

" Elle achète toujours un peu trop d'alcool, de peur qu'il en manque. Au final tout le monde fait de la merde."

" Geeeeenre ? Je veux des dossiers! :D "

" Bien une fille toi."

" Allez, on s'fait chier dans ce cours."

" C'est pas mes " dossiers" qui vont changer ça."

" Steuplait ?"

" Tu verras bien à l'anniversaire."

Shikamaru eut un hoquet de douleur : Sakura venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le mollet.

" Violente !"

" Raconte sinan je recommence."

" Tortionnaire!"

" Aloooors ?"

" Manipulatrice !"

Sakura fit mine de recommencer et Shikamaru écrivit rapidement :

" C'est bon ! J'te jure les filles. Bah l'année dernière, des couples assez improbables se sont formés chez les quatrièmes de cette année."

" C'est nul comme scoop."

" T'es chiante."

" Je veux des noms."

" Tenten et Neji ont flirté, Temari a embrassé Azur, Lee a entrepris d'embrasser tous les mecs présents, Kiba qui s'était incrusté à sauté deux amies à Tenten, deux quatrièmes ont soudainement réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient donc homos... alors qu'ils avaient une copine chacun. "

Sakura manqua d'éclater de rire. Le flirt Tenten - Neji n'avait apparemment eu aucune conséquence, et Temari embrassant Azur ne l'étonnait même pas. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Lee se ruant sur tous les mecs de la soirée.

" D'autres trucs du genre. C'était chiant."

" Et toi alors ? Tu vas me dire que t'as rien fait? "

Shikamaru roula le papier en boule et l'enfouit dans la poche de son jeans, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'affaler sur son bureaux.

- Évite pas la question. chuchota Sakura.

- Je dors.

- Tu mens. Laisse-moi deviner, l'année dernière t'avais pas encore de voiture, donc...

Shikamaru fit mine de ronfler, ce qui arracha un soupir à Sakura, qui lui frappa le haut de la tête.

- Sakura ! Je ne veux pas de violence dans cette classe ! asséna le professeur.

- Sorry. marmonna l'adolescente avant de se pencher vers Shikamaru. De toutes façons je le saurai, j'ai qu'à demander à Naruto.

- Zzzzzzzz.

* * *

Tenten salua Temari et quelques autres quatrième avant de se diriger vers un des bancs de la cour. Les cours venaient de finir, et comme promis, Kankuro était censé lui dire enfin la vérité. Cependant, elle était prête à parier qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle s'assit, hésitant à l'attendre ou non. Elle aperçut Azur qui discutait avec un groupe de quatrièmes. Temari et elle ne se parlaient toujours pas...

Elle vit les élèves défiler les uns après les autres, filles et garçons, premières et quatrièmes, couples et célibataires... Certains rieurs, d'autres affichant un air morose. Gaara sortit, accompagné de Naruto qui réussit à lui arracher un sourire. Le roux rejoignit sa sœur et ils partirent sans attendre leur autre frère, ce qui était bon signe.

Ino suivit Temari du regard avant de rejoindre Suigetsu. Tenten fronça les sourcils : depuis quelques semaines, Ino et lui s'étaient rapprochés, et même si Temari ne disait rien, elle était certaine qu'il s'était passé quelque chose depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec lui. Et Ino était certainement impliquée dedans.

Kiba sortit, accompagné de Shikamaru et Lee, comme toujours. Naruto les rejoignit immédiatement et entoura l'épaule de Shikamaru de son bras. La brune esquissa un sourire : ils étaient inséparables, et ça la soulageait de voir que certaines amitiés tenaient malgré tout. Elle avait comme l'impression que ces derniers temps, tout était devenu fragile autour d'elle.

Kiba passa à coté d'Ino et Suigetsu sans leur adresser un regard. Tout le lycée avait fini par être au courant que ces deux là ne couchaient plus ensemble, ce qui avait déchainé les passions durant les discussions uniquement basées sur les ragots qui plaisaient tant aux élèves. Qui avait jeté qui ? Ino préférait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Kiba s'était-il lassé ? Y'avait-il plus qu'une relation sexuelle au fond ?

Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle entendait certains de ses amis parler de ça. Au fond, qui cela pouvait-il intéresser, hein ? Et puis, c'était une chose plus positive qu'autre chose qu'ils n'aient plus aucune relation, étant donné l'influence néfaste qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre.

Neji sortit à son tour, entouré de deux garçons qui lui parlaient. Il repéra Hinata qui l'attendait plus loin, seule. Elle avait l'air perdue au milieu de tous ces élèves qui l'ignoraient. Il salua ses amis et rejoignit sa cousine,avant de poser un regard étrange sur elle. Tenten aurait voulu l'appeler, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il lui manquait, mais elle avait finalement compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers elle de sitôt.

Si seulement elle avait au moins su ce qu'il lui arrivait...

Lentement, la cour se vida, et lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un petit groupe de filles, Tenten se demanda si Kankuro n'était pas déjà parti. Elle baissa la tête, plus déçue que fâchée. Encore un mensonge.

Elle allait se lever, lorsque Kankuro et ses amis apparurent dans la cour. Si elle les avait croisé dans la rue un soir, Tenten aurait probablement changé de trottoir : les amis de Kankuro n'étaient pas des plus recommandables.

Mais après tout, lui non plus ne l'était pas réellement...

Finalement, il la rejoignit et s'assit à coté d'elle silencieusement.

- T'en as mis du temps, je croyais que t'allais pas venir.

- Désolé, je voulais pas qu'on nous voie.

- If you didn't want anybody to see us, on aurait pu se voir ailleurs, non ?

Kankuro leva les yeux au ciel et Tenten comprit qu'elle avait marqué un point.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle, tentant de masquer son impatience.

- J'en n'ai parlé à personne. déclara l'adolescent après un instant de silence. C'est pas vraiment facile en fait.

Voir Kankuro avouer que quelques chose n'était " pas facile" était assez étonnant. Et le pire, c'était sa voix. Une voix mal assurée, comme il n'en avait pratiquement jamais.

- Il faut que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Que tu me laisses tout te raconter jusqu'à la fin, sans m'interrompre. Après ça tu vas me détester, je te préviens. Mais tu peux me juger, ce n'est pas grave.

- Is it so hard ?

Kankuro ne répondit pas. Il attendit quelques secondes que le groupe de filles parte de la cour pour enfin commencer à parler.

- En fait, tout ça c'est de ma faute. Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais juste un énorme connard. J'ai pas vraiment eu de père ( je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, me regarde pas comme ça ) et donc mes seuls exemples ça a été des mecs que j'ai vu à la télé faire les malins. J'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont influencé, et alors que j'aurais dû m'occuper de ma sœur et de mon frère, je me suis mis à zoner. J'ai commencé à fumer et à boire très tôt, je m'embrouillais, j'ai volé même... Et puis, un jour, ça m'a plus suffi. En plus d'être un connard, j'ai décidé de devenir dealer.

Kankuro fit une pause. Il semblait résolu à tout raconter. Tenten écoutait attentivement, presqu'effrayée d'entendre la suite.

- Je pourrais me trouver des excuses, dire que c'était pour ma famille, que j'avais besoin de tune pour nous nourrir ou je sais pas quelle connerie... Mais j'avais quoi, 15 ans ? Mon père était obligé de nous donner de l'argent, on avait une énorme maison... La seule chose qui nous manquait, c'était de l'argent pour nous, pour nous faire plaisir. Je rêvais de m'offrir un scooter pour mes 16 ans. Alors j'ai demandé à des amis s'ils connaissaient un boulot qu'on pouvait faire à 15 ans. Je t'ai dit, je trainais pas forcément avec des gars très... Enfin bref, pour finir un d'eux m'a parlé d'un boulot, où ils avaient besoin de jeunes pour livrer quelque chose. J'ai pas tout de suite compris, mais quand j'ai rencontré Itachi, j'ai vite réalisé ce qui se passait. Ils m'ont tout de suite foutu la pression : j'étais super bien payé, mais si je parlais de ça à qui que ce soit, il s'en prenait à ma famille. Je me suis dis qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de retrouver ma famille et que de toutes manières, je ne leur donnerais jamais de raison de le faire, vu comme tout ce que je touchais comme tune. J'étais un gamin, je savais à peine quels effets ça avait, la coke et tout le reste. J'ai fait des petites livraisons, le genre de trucs faciles. Personne ne m'aurait suspecté, à 15 ans même si j'essayais de faire mon malin, j'avais la gueule d'un gosse. Petit à petit, j'ai dû aller vendre directement vers les boîtes. J'ai eu une poussée de croissance, je passais moins inaperçu auprès des flics, mais je m'en sortais bien. J'ai gagné assez de tune pour m'acheter mon scooter... Et puis un jour, on m'a confié une livraison un peu plus compliquée. On était deux sur le coup, et on transportait chacun dans notre scooter une grande quantité de drogue. Des flics nous ont demandé de nous arrêter, on a accéléré, et là tout a commencé. L'autre mec a eu un accident, il s'est fait choper. Un flic me suivait en voiture, et pour lui échapper, j'ai été obligé d'abandonner le scoot. Par sécurité, à chaque fois qu'on sortait faire des livraisons, je mettais une fausse plaque qu'on m'avait faite exprès, alors il n'y avait aucun risque. Par contre, la marchandise...

Kankuro reprit son souffle. Tenten était pendue à ses lèvres, appréhendant malgré tout la suite. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer.

- On m'a tout mis dessus. J'ai appris qu'il n'y avait pas que de la drogue, mais aussi des diamants dans nos coffres. La somme totale valait un peu moins de... vingt milles balles.

Tenten se figea. Elle avait compris. Elle voulut intervenir mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je me suis retrouvé avec une dette énorme... Le mec qui s'occupe de l'argent là-bas a pété un câble. On peut dire que j'ai pris assez cher... Mais je l'avais mérité aussi, j'aurais dû me douter que ça allait mal finir. J'ai continué à travailler là-bas pour rembourser ma dette, je faisais des livraisons de plus en plus dangereuses et je suis prêt à parier que ce n'était pas toujours de la drogue que je livrais... je repérais des nouveaux clients, je stockais même de la coke chez moi... Et puis un jour j'ai tout arrêté.

- Pourquoi ?

Kankuro hésita un instant avant de secouer la tête.

- Ça, je peux pas te le dire.

- Tu avais dit que...commença Tenten.

- Je t'assure que je ne peux pas.

- Je peux pas t'aider si je ne suis pas au courant de tout...

- Non, tu ne veux pas. rectifia Kankuro.

- Ok, so I'm gonna try something else... déclara Tenten en s'emparant de son natel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle chercha le prénom de Temari de son répertoire, puis porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Je suis sûre que ta sœur serait ravie d'apprendre tout ça ! lança joyeusement Tenten.

- Tu bluffes.

- Absolutly not !

- Arrête ça.

- Ah ! Hello Temari ! How are you ?

- C'est bon, raccroche ! s'emporta Kankuro.

Tenten éteignit son natel, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Comme ça, elle risque pas de rappeler... alors, on en était où ?

* * *

Sakura était assise sur le lit de Naruto, hilare. Azur était allongée à ces cotés et Lee faisait des pompes tandis que Naruto cherchait quelque chose dans son armoire.

- Tu veux dire que Shikamaru a pris la plus grosse cuite de sa vie ce jour là ? répéta Sakura. Et qu'il s'est fait dépuceler par une des cousines de Tenten sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Naruto et Lee avaient refusé de répondre aux questions de Sakura. " Solidarité masculine!" avaient-ils dit. Mais Azur s'était faite avoir très facilement.

- Malheureusement, ouais... fit cette dernière. Je crois qu'il lui en veut encore d'ailleurs...

- C'est Tenten qui a tout fait pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans la salle de bain parce que sa cousine voulait se le faire. expliqua Naruto lorsqu'il vit la mine interrogative de Sakura.

- Elle était ivre, elle réalisait pas ce qu'elle faisait d'un coté... la défendit Azur.

- Shikamaru aussi devait l'être pour ne pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait. rit Sakura.

- Faut dire que les annis de Tenten ont la réputation d'être un peu... commença Naruto.

- Alccolisés ! compléta Lee.

- Oui, et bien cette année ça sera différent ! Y'aura que de la bière !

- Elle a invité les même que l'année dernière ? demanda Naruto, amusé.

- Bah... à peu près.

- Et on va d'abord se poser dehors pour boire un coup et en fin de soirée ceux qui le veulent viennent dans sa chambre ?

- Si.

- Et elle a dit aux gens d'amener ce qu'ils voulaient ?

- Si!

- Ça va être comme l'année dernière. assura Lee, ravi.

- Ça m'étonnerait, elle se souvient à peine de ces 18 ans...

- C'est le but des 18 ans. assura Naruto. Quand je vais fêter les miens, tu peux être sûre que je m'en souviendrai pas le lendemain !

- Et c'est quoi l'intérêt de faire un anni pour pas s'en souvenir ? fit remarquer Sakura.

- Bah au moins t'oublies les trucs compromettants... marmonna Azur.

- Genre quand t'as embrassé ...commença Lee, discret comme à son habitude.

- Temari! finit Sakura.

Azur posa sur elle un regard stupéfait.

- Mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Elle devient pire que Tenten ! s'exclama Lee. Ma chérie, il faut pas devenir une fouine comme elle! Après tu te mêleras de la vie de tout le monde !

* * *

Tenten était du genre déterminée. Il avait du mal à la cerner, et il semblait que c'était réciproque. Ils étaient tellement différents, si elle ne s'était pas mêlée de ses affaires, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de lui parler, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé lui raconter ses secrets les plus sombres. Il avait masqué son passé à sa famille, et il le lui avait raconté, à elle. Elle n'imaginait certainement pas que le simple fait de lui avoir avoué tout ce qu'il avait fait était un véritable sacrifice pour lui, mais aussi une preuve de confiance. Et elle lui demandait maintenant d'aller encore plus loin. Sa sœur et lui avaient toujours protégé leur plus jeune frère, ses erreurs, son passé... Mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix : s'il voulait vraiment le protéger, il fallait qu'il parle à Tenten, quitte à le trahir.

Kankuro soupira. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, l'air encore plus grave qu'avant.

- Gaara a jamais été très sociable. Mais il avait des amis, avant. Un été, il a voulu partir en camp avec un pote à lui. Va savoir comment, Temari a réussi à convaincre mon père de le lui payer. Il est parti deux semaines, et là... Quand il est revenu, on n'a rien vu, il paraissait juste un peu... triste ? Je sais pas... Je sais pas qui le fournissait, je pense que c'était un de ses anciens amis. En tout cas, on a rien remarqué pendant un moment... il s'éloignait de nous, il s'éloignait de ses propres amis, ses résultats scolaires chutaient, mais moi j'étais trop occupés à vendre de la drogue pour le voir, et Temari était dépassée par tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Un jour, je suis rentré très tard du " boulot". Je sais pas comment, mais je me suis retrouvé dans sa chambre. Il a fallu que je voie pour comprendre... Gaara ne nous a jamais rien dit, on était trop aveugles pour le voir par nous-même, mais une fois qu'on a réalisé ce qui s'était passé, on a tout de suite agi. On l'a mis en cure, mon père a été forcé de payer mais depuis il n'est plus venu nous voir. Temari est partie en Espagne pour décompresser, mais quand elle est revenue elle avait changé... Et moi, bah j'ai arreté de dealer. J'ai réussi à repousser l'échéance pendant longtemps, je promettais que j'allais rembourser sans réellement me bouger pour trouver de l'argent. Je crois que comme un con, j'espérais qu'ils finiraient par m'oublier, avec tout l'argent qu'ils ont... On m'a menacé, frappé, ça n'a rien changé. Jusqu'à la rentrée. Les deux mecs qui m'ont pris à part, tu t'en souviens ?

Tenten acquiesça.

- Ils m'ont menacé de s'en prendre à Temari et Gaara. Ils étaient au courant pour l'ancienne addiction de mon frère. Et ma sœur... bah c'est une fille quoi... Jusque là, je n'avais jamais paniqué, mais là j'ai compris que si je ne faisais rien, ma famille prendrait à cause de moi. J'ai dû recommencer à vendre pour eux. Et puis tu t'en es mêlée... Ils t'ont prise pour quelque chose comme ma copine je pense, et t'es devenue la nouvelle victime. Y'a eu le " concert" au Tenshi, qui était un moyen de repérer les gens qui trainent avec moi...sauf que bien sûr, ils se sont un peu trompés, et finalement des mecs que je connais à peine sont en danger...

- Azur, Naruto, Lee... murmura Tenten.

- Le truc, c'est qu'ils sont de plus en plus pressés que je leur ramène de l'argent. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que c'est très important que je les rembourse le plus vite possible. Alors ils me foutent la pression. Ils t'appellent au boulot, mais aussi chez moi, ils pètent des vitres... Et ils ont laissé de la drogue pour Gaara, une fois.

- Attends, attends, s'emporta Tenten, are you kiding ? Temari ne m'avait rien dit.

- Elle pense que c'est un de nos voisins qui a cassé la vitre avec sa balle de foot, expliqua Kankuro. Et elle est pas au courant pour la drogue.

Tenten luttait pour ne pas s'emporter. Mais elle savait que Kankuro avait raison de mentir à sa sœur : si elle venait à apprendre tout ce qu'il lui avait dit...

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques secondes. Tente ressassait les paroles de l'adolescent, hésitant entre plusieurs réactions possibles. Le dégout, la pitié et la colère se menaient bataille dans son esprit. A ses cotés, Kankuro attendait impatiemment qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il affichait un air grave: lui avouer tout ça n'avait certainement pas dû lui faire du bien... Soudain, un autre sentiment l'emporta sur ceux qui s'affrontaient dans sa tête. Un mélange de compassion et de détermination. Elle se tourna vers Kankuro, enfin décidée à parler.

- T'étais un vrai idiot. quand t'avais 15 ans. déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide. Mais dès l'instant où t'as compris tes erreurs, t'as essayé de les réparer. Y'a tellement de gens qui, dès qu'ils ont fait une connerie, se laissent avoir et s'enferment dans leur rôle de con. Toi ça a pas été le cas... Alors rien que pour ça...

Tenten se leva, un sourire décidé sur les lèvres.

- I will help you guy !

Kankuro la dévisagea, stupéfait. Lui qui s'était attendu à au mieux qu'elle ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole, au pire qu'elle le tabasse à mort avant d'aller tout raconter à Temari...

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Yes I'm serious !

- Tu veux pas me tuer ?

- No I don't want to kill you ! Enfin si, un petit peu, donc évite de me le rappeler.

Kankuro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. N'importe quelle autre fille aurait réagi d'une autre manière.

- Temari est ma meilleure amie. Elle est stupide, mais ça reste ma meilleure amie. Et toi tu es un mec plutôt bien. Stupide aussi, mais bon ça doit être de famille. Alors ouais, je vais t'aider. Enfin...

La brune se rassit, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à l'adolescent.

- En fait, tu veux que je t'aide comment ?

- J'ai besoin d'argent... rappela Kankuro. Me regarde pas comme ça! Ça me fout les boules de te demander ça, mais j'ai déjà emprunté de la tune à tous mes potes et ils prêtent pas facilement. Je te rembourserai, mais

là je m'en sors plus... Et plus je mets de temps à les rembourser, plus ils me mettent la pression...

- Le truc, c'est que j'ai à peine de quoi payer ma chambre. Mes parents m'envoient de l'argent, mais vu qu'ils ne sont pas franchement riches...

- D'accord, oublie ça...

- Je suis désolée... Mais je vais chercher un moyen de t'aider, promis. Je vais bien réussir à mettre un peu d'argent de coté.

- Laisse tomber, insista Kankuro avant de se lever, j'aurais pas dû te le demander. Je me suis mis dans la merde, à moi de m'en sortir. Promets moi juste deux trucs.

- Ça dépend quoi ...

- N'en parle à personne.

Tenten soupira. Elle aurait tant voulu en parler à Azur, ou encore à Shikamaru, dont le père était policier. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de simples commérages : si cela venait à s'apprendre, Kankuro serait en danger.

- Don't worry.

- Et ne t'en mêles plus. Tu sais tout maintenant, t'as plus à me courir derrière. Je veux jamais te voir au Tenshi, et puis ne réponds plus quand ils t'appellent. T'as qu'à noter leur numéro pour pouvoir le reconnaitre. S'ils voient que petit à petit on ne se parle plus, peut-être que toi ils vont t'oublier. J'ai beau être un con, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'attirer tout le monde dans tes problèmes.

- Je comprends... You're a hero, en fait ! ironisa Tenten avant de promettre.

Mais ce que Kankuro ne vit pas, c'est qu'à l'instant où elle dit " Promis", ses doigts se croisèrent derrière son dos.

Après tout, elle était bien connue pour sa tendance à se mêler de tout.

* * *

_Alors, tout d'abord, ne jugez pas la dispute Temari/Azur. Je trouve qu'elle reflète bien les choses pour lesquelles les filles se prennent la tête dans la vraie vie, il n'arrive pas toujours des drames terribles dans la vie des ados, des trucs plus simples peuvent déclencher de grosses disputes. Dans cette situation, il faut cependant prendre en compte le caractère des filles, et surtout les sentiments de Temari. _

_Le petage de cable de Tenten était prévisible, mais il entraine une bonne réaction de Kankuro, puisqu'enfin il se livre à elle. Vous allez peut-être vous dire qu'il est dommage de tout réveler aussi rapidement, mais detrompez-vous : tout n'est pas revelé ! Kankuro n'a pas tout dit sur son petit frère, et lui même ne sait pas tout. La véritable histoire, c'est Gaara qui est le seul à la connaitre. _

_Tenten est comme Naruto, c'est une personne fondamentalement bonne, qui se mêle de tout, certes, mais dans l'unique but d'aider, même si ça va lui porter préjudice. _

_Bref, comme pour le chapitre précèdent, j'ai dû mal avec le coté superficiel que prend parfois l'histoire, le but est surtout d'amener un peu d'humour pour que ce soit moins lourd et de montrer toutes les facettes des jeunes, mais quand je me relis des fois j'ai envie de coller des baffes aux persos x) Enfin bon, je travaille pour que ça s'améliore. _

_Sinon je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, il faut que j'arrête d'épiloguer comme ça sur mes chapitres. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour à touuuus ! :D Oui j'ai mis du temps, je m'en excuse, comme je l'explique en bas, j'ai fait face à pas mal d'hésitations à propos de ce chapitre. Enfin bon, le voici le voilà ! :D Je vais poster un peu plus vite maintenant, j'ai hâte que vous lisiez les chapitres plus récents que j'ai écrit. _

_Mis à part ça, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir :D Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Shampoing à la prune, photos et coups.**

Comme tous les mercredi après-midi, Sakura se trouvait dans la chambre de Naruto, entourées de cahiers d'anglais et de science. Alors qu'elle tentait pour la vingtième fois de lui expliquer le programme de physique, trois coups à la porte de la salle de bain se firent entendre.

- Eeeeeentre Sasukeee ! cria Naruto.

Le brun apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, un linge autour de la taille. Sakura lui lança un regard stupéfait, avant de laisser ses yeux dévier vers son torse.

" Ah... quand même..."

- T'as mis où le shampoing Naruto putain ?

- Ah ça c'est une bonne question... fit le blond, tout sourire.

- Tu fais chier à toujours en utiliser deux tonnes, ça coûte cher ces trucs !

" Ils achètent leurs produits de douche à deux ? Si c'est pas mignon !"

Sasuke repéra le sourire moqueur de Sakura et lui adressa un regard glacé.

" Et ben, ça l'a vraiment énervé cette histoire de shampoing..."

Elle avait remarqué plusieurs changements chez l'Uchiwa. En plus de parler presqu'autant qu'une personne normale, il était parvenu à s'entendre avec plusieurs troisièmes, dont Naruto. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas étonnant, puisque le blond avait le don de devenir l'ami de... tout le monde.

Et puis, son comportement vis à vis de Sakura avait changé aussi. Il ne l'ignorait plus, comme depuis le jour où il lui avait annoncé avoir été" déçu" d'elle. Non, il arrivait qu'ils communiquent de temps à autres, ce qui était déjà un bon début... même si la plupart des paroles échangées étaient des banalités comme " t'as pas vu Naruto? ".

Mais peu importait, car il était clair que Naruto avait une bonne influence sur le brun.

- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai beaucoup de cheveux ! s'exclama Naruto.

- J'en ai plus que toi.

- Oui mais moi ils sont blonds !

- Et alors ?

- Bah... c'est clair, donc ça tache plus !

- Mais les cheveux ça tache pas, idiot !

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'es brun toi !

- Mais je le sais parce que c'est logique !

- Tu ne peux pas tout savoir ! fit Naruto en prenant un air sage. Personne ne sait tout sur cette terre mon petit !

- Tu me désespères.

- Sinon, j'peux vous en passer moi, du shampoing. soupira Sakura.

Les deux adolescents lui lancèrent un regard horrifié.

- T'es folle ! Du shampoing de FILLES ! s'écria Naruto.

- Sentir la fleur et la prune ? Non merci. Tant pis, je me laverai les cheveux demain.

Sakura fusilla Sasuke du regard, ce dernier l'ignora et retourna dans sa salle de bain.

- Tout ça pour ça. soupira-t-elle.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sasuke revenait, fraîchement lavé. Sakura éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit la forme que ses cheveux prenaient, mouillés.

- On dirait que t'as un poulpe sur la tête, tu le sais ?

- Et toi on dirait que t'as enduit tes cheveux de chewing-gum, chacun son problème. répliqua Sasuke en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à coté de Naruto. Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Euh... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda gentiment Sakura.

- Bah, vu que tu m'expliques pas très bien, j'ai demandé à Sasuke de venir t'aider !

- T'insinues que j'explique mal ?

- Il insinue pas, il le dit. fit remarquer Sasuke en prenait la feuille des mains de Sakura.

- Mais c'est cool non, comme ça on est tous les trois, à réviser la physique, youhouh !

Sakura et Sasuke lancèrent un regard blasé au blond. Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt et il grimaça.

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

* * *

Temari et Azur était assise l'une à coté de l'autre, chacune sur une balançoire. Elles se trouvaient là depuis quelques minutes, silencieuses. Autour d'elles, les enfants rentraient chez eux pour prendre le goûter.

- Je suis désolée.

Temari tressaillit. C'était elle qui avait demandé à Azur de la rejoindre là dans l'aire de jeu devant sa maison, mais elle n'avait rien dit jusque là.

- T'es désolée ? répéta la blonde.

- J'ai dit des choses horribles. admit Azur. J'aurais dû te faire confiance et à la place de ça... mais je ne regrette pas, j'ai mes torts mais je ne suis pas la seule. Tu sais très bien qu'Ino pouvait m'aider à réaliser mon rêve... Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il fallait faire ce dont on a envie dans la vie. Bah voilà...

Temari resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était rare qu'elle soit sans voix, mais là, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Aucun mot pour exprimer le mélange de rancune et d'affection qu'elle ressentait envers son amie, pour exprimer la déception, le dégoût, la peur, tout ce qui se débattait en elle depuis des semaines.

Comment dire qu'elle recevait des appels anonymes toute la nuit, qu'elle s'inquiétait de voir ses frères se comporter bizarrement, que Suigetsu la menaçait de publier des photos d'elle dévêtue, qu'on brisait ses vitres ou volait les chaussures qu'elle laissait sur le paillasson... Depuis des semaines, le monde entier semblait s'être ligué contre elle. Elle n'aurait su dire si tout provenait de Suigetsu et d'Ino, ou s'il se passait autre chose. Ses frères lui mentaient sans arrêt, en particulier Kankuro, elle le sentait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Alors comme lui expliquer tout ça ? Comment avouer qu'elle, Temari, la « salope » tant sûre d'elle, commençait à prendre sérieusement peur ? Comment avouer que lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à son reflet, elle ressentait cette envie fulgurante de briser la glace en face d'elle?

Azur avait un caractère plutôt compliqué. Elle encaissait tout sans se plaindre... pendant un moment. Elle jouait à la fille forte, méfiante et sûre d'elle, mais ne trompait personne, pas même elle. Cependant, elle était capable de montrer ses faiblesses, capable de s'excuser et d'avouer ses torts. Et surtout, elle était capable de se confier.

Temari elle, ne se laissait pas marcher dessus. Elle était réellement forte, méfiante, et sûre d'elle. Mais jusqu'à un certain point... Car elle avait des faiblesses, qu'elle par contre, était incapable de dévoiler. Et autant demander pardon lui coûtait beaucoup d'efforts, autant se confier lui était impossible. C'était comme baisser les armes, et laisser à l'autre libre passage vers la minuscule Temari qui pleurait quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle grandissait, la minuscule Temari. Elle prenait un peu plus de place chaque jour. Comme si elle en avait marre d'être coincée là. Comme si elle voulait sortir.

- Moi aussi, je m'excuse... dit finalement Temari. Mais je t'en veux encore. J'te propose qu'on fasse comme si de rien n'était pour Tenten.

- Comment ça... fit Azur, surprise.

- M'en veux pas s'il te plait, demanda la blonde en se levant. Allez on se voit demain en cours. Ciao.

Peut-être qu'en réalité, elle était un peu comme Azur. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait une limite, et qu'un jour elle exploserait, laissant s'échapper la Temari en pleurs.

_- Il n'y a pas une vraie Temari, ni une fausse. Il y en a des centaines et des centaines. Tu affiches chaque jour, chaque minute même un nouveau masque._

_- Et toi tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a sous tous ces masques ? Mais peut-être qu'il n'y a rien._

_- Il y a toujours quelque chose. _

* * *

Ino enfila son soutien gorge noir, puis s'empara de sa robe rouge dont elle se vêtit rapidement. Derrière elle, Suigetsu s'étirait dans son lit, son corps nu à peine recouvert par la couverture du lit d'Ino.

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on passe vraiment à l'action. Les menaces ça va un moment. Elle a l'air d'aller plutôt mal ces derniers temps, alors autant frapper maintenant. T'en penses quoi ?

La blonde jeta un regard inquisiteur à Suigetsu qui s'empara de son natel.

- Je sais pas... marmonna-t-il. Ça m'a fait assez marrer de la faire flipper, mais je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas trop chaud pour mettre ces photos sur...

- Pourquoi tu les aurais prises, si ce n'est pas pour lui faire chier avec ? assena Ino. Pour te branler en les regardant peut-être ?

Suigetsu détourna les yeux, si bien qu'Ino leva les siens au ciel.

- Pervers.

- En attendant, le pervers a l'air de plutôt te plaire quand il s'agit de tirer ton coup.

- On avait fait un marché. rappela Ino.

- Ça avait pas l'air de te déplaire. répliqua Suigetsu.

- Autant allier l'utile à l'agréable! Alors, ces photos ? Je peux enfin les voir ?

Ino se pencha vers Suigetsu, tout sourire. Elle savait que ça, Temari ne le supporterait pas. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis il dut se rappeler la façon dont son ex l'avait jeté puisqu'il tendit enfin son I-phone à Ino.

- Pfff... allez, tiens.

- Ah mais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi bien foutue qu'il n'y parait ! s'exclama Ino, ravie.

- Elle a un peu de bide ouais... mais bon c'est pas si mo...

- C'est carrément laid ouais. ricana la blonde. Bon, j'ai déjà créé une fausse adresse e-mail, si je l'envoie à tous mes contacts, tu peux être sûr que bientôt tout le lycée aura vu ces photos. Et après ça, elle osera plus jamais rejeter un mec comme elle l'a fait avec toi.

* * *

- Je te dis que c'est la réfraction ! s'exclama Sakura.

- Et moi je te dis que c'est la réflEXion ! répliqua Sasuke.

- Et bah moi... tenta Naruto.

- Toi tu te tais ! ordonnèrent en chœur ses deux maîtres.

Le blond lança un regard effrayé à ses deux amis qui étaient chacun penchés l'un vers l'autre, sortant tour à tour des arguments pour démonter la théorie de l'autre.

- T'es sûre que t'as bien fait de la physique ? demanda Sasuke.

- Et toi t'es sûr que t'as déjà fait quelque chose dans ta scolarité?

- Peut-être qu'en Angleterre vous n'avez pas le même système, ça doit être ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Que vu la vie de débauchée que tu prétends avoir eu là-bas, tu dois pas avoir suivi un système scolaire aussi développé que le notre.

Sakura resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Naruto paria mentalement sur la réaction qu'elle allait adopter : la fureur ou la froideur ? Mais ce qu'elle dit l'étonna au plus haut point.

- Tu réalises que je t'ai jamais vu prononcer autant de mots à la suite ? fit-elle, stupéfaite.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de retourner à la feuille d'exercice, réalisant certainement la chance qu'il avait de ne pas s'être fait massacrer.

- Bon, puisque mon système n'est pas aussi bien que le votre, je te laisse expliquer à Naruto. Moi j'ai d'autres trucs à faire.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la sortie, sous le regard larmoyant de Naruto.

- Mais, mais.. Sakuraaaaa... pleurnicha-t-il. Me laisse pas seul avec un mec !

- Je vais pas te violer hein.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Sakura s'immobilisa, elle avait visiblement repéré quelque chose. Avant que naruto n'aie pu dire quelque chose, elle s'emparait de la peluche de renard qui trônait sur son lit et la balança violement sur Sasuke avant de sortir rapidement en ricanant.

- Aaaaah Kyuubiiiii ! s'effara Naruto en prenant la peluche dans ses bras.

- Je me disais aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas réagir de façon aussi pacifique... maugréa Sasuke en se massant le crâne.

* * *

" Regarde dans ta boite mail. Ino"

Hinata reposa son natel et s'assit devant son PC. Elle attendit quelques minutes qu'il s'allume avant de se rendre comme l'avait dit la blonde sur sa messagerie. Là, une adresse qui lui était inconnue venait de lui envoyer un message. Elle l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit à part " Enjoy guys !", mais il y avait plusieurs fichiers liés avec le mail. Elle ouvrit le premier qui chargea quelques secondes avant de s'afficher sur tout son écran.

La brune poussa un hoquet de surprise et recula de quelques centimètres.

- Oh mon dieu... marmonna-t-elle, effarée.

Temari n'allait pratiquement jamais sur internet. Elle n'était pas franchement une fana des relations inter écrans, et préférait largement les véritables contacts à ceux proposés par facebook, msn et autres e-mails. Si bien que lorsqu'elle se rendit en cours le jeudi, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait dans sa boite mail... et dans celle de la moitié des élèves d'Inuchi. Tandis qu'elle marchait aux cotés de ses deux frères, des élèves se retournaient sur son passage, certains la reluquant avec leur sourire le plus pervers, d'autres éclatant de rire.

- Ils ont problème les connards ? grogna Kankuro en fusillant quelques deuxièmes années qui s'en allèrent rapidement, intimidés.

- Tu veux ma photo ? assena Temari à une amie à Ino qui la reluquait avec d'autres filles.

Ses paroles déclenchèrent un véritable fou rire chez le groupe d'adolescentes.

- Il se passe quelque chose... marmonna Gaara.

- Non, vraiment ? s'emporta Temari. Ça commence à me souler là...

Au même moment, Tenten la repéra de loin. Elle était avec Azur et d'autres élèves de quatrième qui regardaient leur natel, effarées. L'une d'elles poussa Tenten en avant et la brune se précipita vers son amie.

- Temari ! s'écria-t-elle avant de lancer un regard à Kankuro.

Son œil avait pris une étrange couleur bleuâtre, et sa lèvre était enflée. Tenten l'observa un instant avant de revenir à son amie. Elle lui tendit son natel.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais on a quasiment tous reçus ça... Je pense que tu sais de qui ça vient.

* * *

- Kiba ! Viens là, je pense que ça va te plaire !

Le brun rejoignit les troisièmes qui l'avaient appelé et s'empara du natel qu'un d'eux lui tendait.

- Putain, canon la fille ! ricana-t-il. Tu sors ça d'où?

- C'est un pote qui l'a reçu par mail, et vu qu'il a un I-phone il a pu me l'envoyer par bluetooth. Ce que quasi tout le monde a fait ici d'ailleurs.

- Et pourquoi ? Ok, elle est bien foutue, mais...

- Bah attends, là on voit que son corps mais regarde...

L'adolescent changea de photo. Lorsque la suivante s'afficha sur l'écran du natel, Kiba écarquilla les yeux.

- J'me disais que j'avais déjà vu ce corps ... marmonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le brun sursauta. Il se retourna vers Shikamaru, qui venait d'arriver derrière lui, accompagné de Naruto et Lee qui lui faisaient des grimaces qui, visiblement, signifiaient que leur ami n'était pas au courant.

- Tu devinerais jamais ! fit l'élève au natel. On a tous reçus des photos de Temari à poil ! Regarde !

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de bouger, qu'on lui mettait la photo sous le nez. Il écarquilla les yeux et, contrairement à ce que Kiba pensait, ne montra aucun signe de trouble. Au contraire, ce fut plutôt l'agacement qui se peignit sur son visage. Sans montrer sa fureur, il s'empara du natel et le lâcha, si bien que l'appareil alla s'écraser sur le sol.

- Et ça te fait marrer ? dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

- Ino... Ino je peux te parler ?

La blonde se retourna vers Hinata, agacée. A ses cotés, Suigetsu observait un groupe de première qui venait de recevoir la photo.

- On peut s'éloigner un peu... s'il te plait ?

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais te parler... seule.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel et annonça à l'adolescent qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop ?

- Que quoi est trop ?

- Tu sais très bien…marmonna Hinata. Les photos.

- Et bien quoi ? insista Ino.

- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire.

La blonde leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Hinata savait qu'elle l'énervait, mais elle s'était décidée à lui parler. Lorsqu'elle avait vu les photos, elle s'était immédiatement sentie mal.

- Je sais que vous vous détestez, mais quand même... Je veux dire, Temari ne méritait quand même pas que...

- Hinata, est-ce que cette fille a gâché ta vie comme elle l'a fait avec moi ? Est-ce qu'elle a couché avec le mec que tu aimais, t'as traité de salope auprès de tout le monde, a tout fait pour que tu te retrouves seule ?

- Non, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Toutes ces choses sont arrivées en même temps, au pire moment de ma vie.

- Ça ne va pas t'aider à te sentir mieux...

- J'étais la reine de ma volée, l'ignora Ino, je suis devenue une espèce de pétasse merdique qu'il fallait à tout pris éviter. Le mec de qui j'étais amoureuse a profité de mes faiblesses pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles, et quand j'ai fait l'erreur de lui dire que je l'aimais, j'ai appris qu'il avait couché avec elle ! Alors non, ça ne m'aidera pas à me sentir mieux, c'est sûr. Mais elle, ça la fera souffrir, autant que ça m'a fait souffrir moi. T'as toujours pas compris que depuis tout ce temps, je crève juste d'envie de me venger de ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

Hinata resta silencieuse. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'Ino, qui semblait toujours si maîtresse d'elle même, s'emporte de cette façon.

- Tu as honte, c'est ça... murmura Hinata.

La blonde se figea.

- Tu as honte, c'est pour ça que tu réagis comme ça, que tu cherches à te justifier...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- On ne peut pas aimer faire du mal à ce point, je le sais. Regarde moi, je pensais que faire souffrir Sakura m'aiderait à lui pardonner pour Naruto... mais je n'arrive même plus à la haïr vraiment... C'est pareil pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hinata... commença Ino, l'air troublé.

La brune s'interrompit. En face d'elle, son "amie" était livide. Un instant, la Hyuuga crut qu'elle allait avouer ses fautes, et exprimer ses remords, mais...

- Ta gueule.

Et Ino laissa là Hinata, figée par la stupéfaction. Elle l'observa rejoindre Suigetsu et ricaner quelques secondes à peine plus tard lorsqu'une amie à elle vint lui montrer son téléphone portable.

L'année précédente, lorsque Sakura n'était pas encore arrivée à Inuchi, Hinata sortait de temps à autres avec son cousin, qui l'emmenait voir Tenten, Temari, Azur et les autres. Naruto et ses amis étaient souvent de la partie. Hinata avait toujours été réservée, même si l'alcool lui permettait de se lâcher un peu plus. Cependant, elle avait petit à petit réussi à trouver quelques marques... du moins, pendant les soirées, car elle était demeuré seule au lycée, et dans sa vie en général.

Elle se souvenait d'un soir, où Temari, qui une fois ivre se mêlait de la vie des autres tout autant que Tenten, était venue lui parler, à l'écart des autres.

_" Quand je te regarde, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est dommage."_

Dommage qu'elle soit aussi timide, aussi coincée dans son rôle de petite fille gentille et serviable.

_" Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ça se voit. De bien mieux que moi, et la plupart des gens là. Et pourtant, contrairement à nous, t'es toute seule."_

Seule car, justement, les autres préféraient les gens qui, même s'ils étaient mauvais, avaient un peu de caractère, et des choses à donner. Ou plutôt, des choses qu'ils étaient capable de donner. Hinata aurait pu tout offrir d'elle, sa vie même. Mais elle en était juste incapable... Trop...

_" Timide. Tu es trop timide. Ça te gâche la vie, non ? Des fois, tu me fais penser à mon frère. Il est malheureux à cause de ça. "_

Son frère... Gaara ? Pourtant, lui avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec Sasuke ou Naruto. Naruto...

_" Je ne sais pas comment aider les gens comme toi et lui... Vous avez tellement de qualités, tellement de choses bien au fond de vous... et ce sont des gens comme moi qui trouvent des amis... dis-moi où est la logique,hein ?"_

Il n'y a aucune logique. Rien, non rien n'est logique dans la vie. Sinon, pourquoi était-elle maintenant amie avec celle qui l'avait méprisé les années précédentes ?

_" En tout cas, faut pas laisser pourrir ce qu'il y a en toi, hein ! Deviens pas pourrie comme moi. Ça serait triste, troooop triste !"_

Et après ça, Temari était repartie dans ces délires incompréhensibles de fille ivre. Hinata n'avait jamais oublié ces paroles. Et surtout, elle n'avait jamais oublié le regard qu'avait eu Temari lorsqu'elle les avait prononcées.

Elle avait compris ce jour là, que même ceux qui semblaient sûrs d'eux souffraient au fond.

Et elle n'imaginait pas la souffrance que devaient ressentir les deux blondes qui se détestaient en ce moment même.

* * *

Pause de midi. Kankuro chercha des yeux sa sœur dans la cafétéria, mais elle demeurait introuvable. Il repéra alors Tenten, assise avec Azur et deux autres amies. Il les rejoignit, furieux. Il n'adressa pas un regard à Tenten, apparemment il comptait réellement rompre tout lien avec elle au lycée.

- Azur, tu sais de qui viennent ces photos ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Euh... salut.

- Kan... commença Tenten, mais il l'interrompit d'un signe de main.

" Oh, fais pas ton héros, tes dealers vont pas me tuer si on se parle !"

- Bah, ça parait un peu logique, non ? fit Azur en haussant les épaules. Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est Ino ?

- Et Suigetsu. ajouta Tenten, ignorant le regard froid de l'adolescent.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? intervint une de leurs amies.

Kankuro ne répondit pas, mais cela importait peu : elles savaient toutes ce qui allait se passer.

Il rejoignit ses amis et leur fit part de ses projets. Ils attendirent que Suigetsu et sa bande sortent de la cafeteria, puis qu'il se retrouve finalement seul. Kankuro le coinça alors contre un mur, le regard empli de colère.

Le premier coup partit, sans un mot.

* * *

- Tu fais la grève de la faim ?

Temari tira une longue taffe sur sa cigarette, avant d'enfin daigner se retourner. Elle dévisagea Shikamaru quelques instants, avant de lui tourner le dos à nouveau.

- Quel humour. railla-t-elle.

- L'accès au toit est interdit pour les élèves. fit remarquer Shikamaru en s'avançant vers la blonde. Et la consommation de cigarettes aussi.

Sur ces belles paroles, le Nara sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et s'en alluma une à son tour, sous le regard moqueur de Temari.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas parlé. déclara-t-elle.

- Ouais. La dernière fois, on s'est pas franchement dit des mots d'amour.

- Ah bon ? Moi j'ai trouvé que notre dernière discussion était plutôt affectueuse!

Shikamaru s'assit à coté de Temari. Elle hésita un instant, puis l'imita. Il leva la tête vers les nuages et expira lentement la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. dit finalement la blonde. Tu es content parce que tu penses que pour une fois, je suis assez blessée pour que tu puisses te moquer de moi, de façon à me blesser encore plus. Bah tu sais quoi, vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule, j'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui.

- Ça fait un moment que tu n'en as plus envie je te signale. fit Shikamaru, l'air ailleurs.

- J'ai d'autres choses auxquelles penser.

- Ce sont ces choses qui t'ont empêché d'aller massacrer Ino ? Tout le monde parie sur le nombre de coups qu'elle va recevoir de toi.

- Aucun.

Shikamaru sourit, comme s'il était satisfait. Temari l'observa quelques instants. A quoi voulait-il en venir ?

- Tu n'iras pas la voir ?

- Non. répondit la blonde.

- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

- T'es bien curieux pour un Shikamaru. répliqua Temari.

- Comme tu veux. fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Temari resta silencieuse un moment, avant de soupirer et de se décider :

- Je commence à réaliser qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Et actuellement y'a des choses plus graves auxquelles je dois penser.

En temps normal, Shikamaru aurait sorti une réplique bien mordante. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, ce qui la surprit un peu. Peut-être comprenait-il qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

Non, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse lire en elle. Tout ce temps à se battre pour cacher ce qui se débattait en elle. Ça ne devait pas avoir servi à rien.

- N'empêche que c'est une grosse salope. ajouta Temari, d'un ton soudain plus dur.

Cette fois, Shikamaru ricana, comme s'il voyait - une fois de plus - clair dans son jeu. Elle ragea intérieurement.

- Ton frère va la détruire, déclara Shikamaru. Il risque d'avoir des ennuis.

Temari releva brusquement la tête. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle se redressa rapidement, soudainement paniquée. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put masquer sa peur et Shikamaru lui demanda de se calmer.

- Il va se faire renvoyer s'il fait ça ! s'emporta Temari. Alors comment tu veux que je me calme ?

- C'est donc ça...

- Quoi c'est donc ça ? Tu pourrais pas parler normalement ?

Shikamaru sourit et se leva à son tour. Il tira une dernière taffe avant de jeter son mégot au loin.

- Tes frères. déclara-t-il simplement.

Temari l'observa quelques instants. Alors c'était définitif, il avait compris. Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, elle savait qu'il avait deviné sa faiblesse. Mais que comptait-il en faire ? Tant qu'il ne cherchait pas plus loin, au fond ça lui était égal. Tant qu'il n'apprenait pas pour son frère, il pouvait se foutre d'elle. Au fond, sa fierté si grande venait d'être réduite en morceau.

- Arrête de faire semblant de t'intéresser aux gens Shikamaru, ça te ressemble pas.

- Je ne fais pas semblant.

* * *

La plupart des élèves s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Ino était plaquée contre le mur, tentant vainement de cacher sa terreur. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements, et ses yeux trahissaient son effroi.

- Si tu le fais, tu vas le regretter.

- Si je ne le fais pas je vais le regretter, ouais ! fit-il en la repoussant un peu plus contre le mur.

- Tout le monde nous voit.

- Justement.

Était-il prêt à se faire renvoyer pour la venger ? Était-il prêt à cogner, quitte à voir son avenir compromis, pour le simple plaisir de faire souffrir celle qui avait blessé sa sœur ?

Elle repéra Suigetsu un peu plus loin, avec des amis. Il était visiblement amoché. Il jeta un regard à la scène et détourna vivement la tête lorsqu'il croisa le regard implorant de la blonde. Elle comprit alors que personne ne viendrait. Ni Suigetsu, ni ses "amies", ni Kiba... Kiba. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Cela faisait à peine une seconde que le quatrième la tenait, pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Elle se demandait où il allait la frapper. Au ventre, au visage ? Donnerait-il un seul coup de poing, ou la rouerait-il de coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle perdre conscience ? Il était connu pour être agressif, et elle l'avait déjà vu se battre... Mais de là à frapper une fille.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça, pauvre conne?

- J'ai trouvé ces photos trop belles pour ne pas les partager.

Et voilà, elle empirait la situation. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours obligée de sortir ces répliques mauvaises ? C'était comme si elle se sentait forcée de garder un certain honneur en ne baissant jamais la tête.

Quitte à se la faire démonter par la suite.

- Elles ont été prises sans qu'elle le sache !

- Fallait pas traîner à poil dans la chambre de Suigetsu.

Il s'empara de sa couette et la tira en arrière. Il s'approcha de son visage, le regard menaçant.

- Ferma ta gueule ou je te détruis.

- C'est ce que tu comptais faire de toute façon. répliqua Ino en grimaçant de douleur. Qu'est-ce que tu attends.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, recula comme pour se préparer à la frapper, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, le cri de Tenten résonna dans la cour. Elle poussa les élèves qui s'étaient entassés là et s'approcha un peu d'eux, l'air médusée.

- Kankuro ! Tu crois que ça va arranger les choses ?

Ino eut l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Kankuro observa Tenten quelques instants, avant de relâcher la blonde. Elle se détendit un peu, avant de sursauter lorsqu'il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur.

- Fous lui la paix maintenant, sinon tu t'en sortiras pas aussi bien.

Cette fois, il s'en alla sous le regard étrange de Tenten. Cette dernière s'approcha de la blonde, l'air sévère.

- Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? demanda Ino malgré elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas aidé. Je l'ai aidé lui. Je pense que t'as fait assez de mal comme ça, j'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse renvoyer à cause de toi. Poor bitch.

Tenten s'éloigna à son tour, puis petit à petit les élèves firent de même. Une partie vint demander à Ino si elle allait bien, mais elle ne les écoutait même pas.

Plus loin, Temari avait rejoint son frère. Elle ne lui lança même pas un regard.

* * *

- Quelle ambiance de merde aujourd'hui... soupira Kiba.

- Y'a trop de haine dans l'air ! s'exclama Lee. C'est mauvais pour mon teint !

Kiba glissa un regard vers Shikamaru qui ne disait rien depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de classe.

- Si tu veux mon avis, la moitié de la haine qui se trouve dans l'air provient de lui. chuchota le brun en désignant Shikamaru.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, l'air effrayant.

- Shika chouuuu, ne nous regarde pas comme ça, tu fais peur !

- Mec, il a raison, tu fous les boules.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien, si bien que ses deux amis haussèrent les épaules. Alors qu'ils passaient à coté d'un couloir perpendiculaire à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté, la voix d'Ino leur parvint. Shikamaru s'immobilisa et se tourna vers ce qui semblait être une dispute. Kiba et Lee se dévisagèrent, l'air plutôt inquiets. Au fond du couloir, Ino et Suigetsu semblaient être en plein conflit. Shikamaru se mit alors à marcher vers eux, sans un bruit.

- Ohlala, moi je ne veux pas voir de violence ! s'écria Lee et s'en allant.

- Mais oh, tu vas pas me laisser seul avec eux put...

Mais le brun était déjà loin. Kiba soupira et rejoignit Shikamaru qui s'approchait des deux adolescents.

- Tu es fière de toi, je pense. lança-t-il, l'air étrangement amusé.

Ino sursauta et se tourna vers lui, avant de poser ses yeux bleus sur Kiba. Ce dernier l'ignora totalement, préoccupé plutôt par Shikamaru.

- Ça ne te suffisait plus, la guerre froide, il fallait que tu lui lances une bombe dans la tronche, histoire de tout faire exploser... soupira ce dernier.

- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. répliqua Ino. Parle dans une langue que je comprends.

- Tu n'en as jamais marre Ino ? continua Shikamaru en l'ignorant. De faire mal aux gens ?

- Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Et puis pourquoi tu t'en mêles ? Si tu veux impressionner the bitch, tu devrais me causer quand elle peut le voir... conseil d'ami.

- Ami ? répéta Shikamaru. C'est pour ça que je viens te parler, justement. Parce que quand je vois ce que tu es capable de faire juste pour faire souffrir, je me demande si tu es vraiment celle qui a été notre amie, à Choji et à moi.

- Discussion très intéressante, n'est-ce pas ? lança Kiba à Suigetsu, l'air de rien.

- Ta gueule.

- Ma gueule ? Oh mais elle t'emmerde, tu sais. sourit-il.

Suigetsu s'avança vers le brun, mais Kiba se redressa. Il faisait dix bon centimètres de plus que lui, si bien que la situation se calma très vite.

- On change, c'est comme ça. Regarde toi, tu n'aurais jamais réagi comme ça avant.

Shikamaru resta silencieux un instant, visiblement préoccupé par quelque chose.

- Choji et toi n'êtes plus amis non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as dit toi même, notre amitié aux trois est foutue, et en grande partie parce que TU t'en fichais. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu en parles sans arrêt, hein ? T'as enfin réalisé qu'il faut parfois se bouger dans la vie, si on veut garder ce qu'on aime ? C'est bien, bravo Shikamaru, mais c'est trop tard pour nous trois. Tu pourras remercier tes parents, et toi, tant que t'y es.

- Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont à voir là-dedans ? fit Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Autant que les parents de Choji.

- Et c'est moi qui ne parle pas clairement.

- Demande à ton père de t'expliquer, peut-être que pour une fois il dira la vérité.

- Secrets familiaux, wahou, c'est super intéressant tout ça! fit Kiba assez haut pour qu'Ino l'entende et puisse lui jeter un regard courroucé.

- Ino ! fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Kiba se retourna et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Azur qui s'approchait rapidement d'eux, l'air furieux.

- Kankuro est un mec, il ne pouvait donc pas te frapper!

Elle bouscula Shikamaru avant de planter son poing dans le visage d'une Ino stupéfaite. La blonde manqua de tomber à la renverse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Mais moi je suis une fille, alors je le peux. conclut la brune.

- Jolie droite. commenta Kiba avant de s'interposer entre Azur et Suigetsu, qui venait de s'avancer.

- Pauvre péta... commença Ino en se préparant à répliquer.

Mais ce fut Shikamaru qui se mit devant elle, l'air grave. Ino lui lança un regard indescriptible, mélange de fureur, de honte et de... détresse.

- Arrête ça maintenant. fit Kiba alors qu'Azur s'éloignait. Tu t'fais du mal.

Il repoussa Suigetsu violement avant de s'en aller à son tour. Il appela ensuite Shikamaru qui n'avait toujours pas quitté Ino des yeux. Sa lèvre s'était mise à saigner abondamment.

- C'est con que ça finisse comme ça... marmonna-t-il, l'air exaspéré.

- C'est loin d'être fini.

Shikamaru soupira devant l'acharnement de son ancienne amie, avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

- Et, toi, t'as encore rien fait ! l'entendit-elle crier à Suigetsu.

- Va te faire foutre !

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Kiba, ce dernier avait rattrapé Azur et la complimentait sur son entrée en scène des plus théâtrale.

- J'avoue, c'était assez stylé! Et ta phrase, tu l'avais préparé à l'avance ou ?

- Lâche moi Kiba, j'suis pas d'humeur.

- C'était donc ça, la "bad Azur" ?

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher. fit l'adolescente en s'éloignant.

Kiba la suivit un instant du regard avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru qui lui souriait bizarrement.

- Quoi ?

* * *

Temari s'immobilisa un instant. Enfin à la maison. Elle allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle aperçut une enveloppe sur le paillasson. Elle se baissa et la ramassa. Son prénom était écrit dessus.

Derrière elle, Kankuro et Gaara l'observaient, intrigués. Lorsque Kankuro vit ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, il paniqua et lui demanda de ne pas l'ouvrir. Mais la blonde ne l'écouta pas, et lorsqu'elle sortit la photo de l'enveloppe, elle crut qu'elle allait exploser.

Elle se tenait là, allongée dans le lit de Suigetsu, complètement nue. Une flèche sur le bord de la photo lui indiquait de la tourner. Il y avait écrit quelques mots sur le verso.

- " Très joli! J'espère le voir de mes propres yeux, le jour où..."

La blonde écarquilla les yeux avant de jeter l'enveloppe et la photo par terre. Elle entra dans la maison et claqua la porte au nez de ses deux frères. Gaara ramassa la photo et finit de lire, avant de la tendre à son grand frère.

" Très joli ! J'espère le voir de mes propres yeux, le jour où on te violera."

Kankuro retint un cri de rage et sortit son briquet de sa poche afin de brûler la photo. Il la jeta par terre, la laissant se consumer lentement. Gaara observa la fumée noire qui s'envolait du petit tas en flammes avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Ca venait de qui ?

- Je sais pas.

C'était presque vrai. Après tout, il n'aurait su dire qui exactement d'Itachi, Deidara ou encore Hidan aurait pu écrire cette menace.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Temari se leva immédiatement de sa chaise. Ses yeux étaient mouillés, mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle passa ses doigts sous ses yeux, séchant les éventuelles larmes qui auraient souhaité s'échapper de la prison qu'elle avait construite autour de ses yeux, avant de leur lancer un sourire forcé.

- Quelle conne, cette Ino, elle ne sait même plus quoi faire pour me faire peur !

Kankuro sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il aurait voulu lui dire que cette fois-ci, la blonde n'y était pour rien, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation.

- Ouais, quelle conne. Fais-y pas attention. marmonna-t-il sous le regard sceptique de son frère.

Temari lui sourit à nouveau avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, déclarant qu'elle avait des tonnes de devoirs à faire. Il l'observa grimper lentement les escaliers, brisé.

Comment pouvait-elle tenir le coup ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi forte ?

- Des fois, j'admire Temari. fit la voix de Gaara à coté de lui.

Kankuro lui jeta un regard étonné, mais son rouquin de petit frère n'ajouta rien. Alors le brun esquissa un sourire triste et acquisa.

- Moi aussi. Des fois.

* * *

_J'ai réalisé après coup que cette histoire de photos fait très « Gossip girl »… c'était pas du tout voulu, j'ai pas envie que ma fic ma fic soit un remake de Gossip girl quoi..._

_J'ai hésité à supprimer tout cet épisode d'ailleurs. Mais en fait, il fait évoluer Temari, ainsi que d'autres persos, et il est donc nécessaire à l'histoire. C'est dingue parce que à votre place, ça me soulerait de lire ça, mais avec tout ce que j'ai écrit après, je peux pas me permettre d'enlever cet épisode. En tout cas, c'est un bon moyen de voir à quel point Ino devient un peu tarée x) Elle veut blesser Temari coûte que coûte, et comme ça ne marche jamais comme elle le veut, elle va chaque fois un peu plus loin. Elle se fait littéralement bouffer par sa haine._

_Les passages avec Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto sont assez marrants à écrire. N'y voyez pas de début d'une quelconque histoire d'amour, yaoi ou hétéro ou je sais pas quoi, ce sont juste des moments qui voient naître leur amitié. Après on verra sur quoi ça découle._

_Je sais plus qui m'a demandé de faire un truc qui peut être assez marrant :D Décrire les réactions qu'aurait chaque personnage face à un évènement. J'ai choisi de prendre la scène où Shikamaru lâche le natel. J'ai dû pas mal y réfléchir, mais je vois à peu près quelle réaction aurait eu chaque mec dans sa situation ( autrement dit, s'il avait eu la même relation avec la personne sur la photo)._

_Naruto serait passé en mode BAD x) Il aurait effacé la photo, rendu le natel violemment, insulté le mec et se serait cassé._

_Kiba aurait admiré la photo un moment avant de démonter la gueule du mec._

_Kankuro aurait jeté le natel ET démonté la gueule du mec._

_Lee ( supposons que c'est un garçon sur la photo ^^) aurait effacé la photo je pense, après j'avoue que j'ai du mal à imaginer sa réaction… il se serait peut-être lancé dans un discours sur la méchanceté de cet acte._

_Sasuke aurait effacé la photo, rendu le natel, lancé son regard le plus DARK ( grrr), sorti un truc bien piquant et se serait cassé._

_Si Gaara avait été aux toilettes, il l'aurait certainement jeté dans la cuvette sans un mot et serait parti avec un regard à la Gaara._

_Quant à Shikamaru, il est trop tranquille comme mec pour s'énerver. Donc il montre juste son mépris._

_Voilà, voilà, comment raconter sa vie à chaque fin de chapitre :) Prochain chapitre, l'anniversaire de Tenten ! Chapitre assez marrant à écrire, et plus touchant que drôle finalement selon moi. Une éloge à l'amitié et aux bons moments dont il faut profiter, et au retour à l'insouciance de l'enfance :)  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous ! Oui je sais, ça fait une éternité. A vrai dire, j'ai tout abandonné depuis novembre. J'ai de bonnes raisons, j'ai vécu certaines choses censées se passer dans cette fic par la suite, et j'étais tout simplement incapable de continuer à écrire là-dessus. Lorsque vous aurez lu la suite de l'histoire, vous comprendrez peut-être. Je n'ai plus écrit depuis novembre, pas une seule ligne, que ce soit d'une fic ou d'une histoire, j'en étais tout simplement incapable. J'ai traversé une période difficile, je n'osais même plus reprendre ma fic par peur des critiques. Mais j'ai reçu des commentaires, en particulier le dernier de Naldovy, qui m'ont donné l'envie de publier au moins les chapitres déjà écrits. Je pense que je vous dois au moins ça. Et puis je l'avoue, j'ai besoin d'écrire, ça me manque. _

_J'ai conscience d'avoir perdu beaucoup de lecteurs, je n'attends donc plus beaucoup de reviews, je veux seulement essayer de continuer par respect pour ceux qui me lisent encore. Évidemment, après autant de temps, quand je me relis, je trouve certains passages ridicules. Mais cette histoire me tient à cœur. Je vais donc essayer de m'y remettre, par respect pour vous, pour moi et pour cette histoire._

_Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment retouché ce chapitre. Il est corrigé, mais je n'ai pas rajouté de descriptions comme pour les chapitres précédents. Il y aura donc beaucoup de dialogues, ce qu'on m'a déjà reproché. Je m'en excuse, mais je ne veux pas passer des heures à retaper ce chapitre, on va recommencer les choses doucement hein x)  
_

_Nous retrouvons donc nos adolescents dans un chapitre très léger, je devais être de bonne humeur quand je l'ai écrit. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire, autant que j'ai dû en prendre à l'écrire :) Et encore merci pour vos reviews 3 _

_( Les règles du " j'ai jamais " varient souvent d'une personne à l'autre. Dans cette fic, la personne à qui c'est le tour de parler déclare qu'elle n'a jamais fait quelque chose. Si les autres l'ont faite, ils laissent leur verre devant eux. Sinon ils boivent. )_

* * *

**Chap 19 : Le vrai sens de l'amitié, machine à coudre et gribouillages.   
**

Une semaine avait passé depuis les photos de Temari. L'affaire avait fait parler quelques jours, puis on s'en était lassé. Kankuro avait grandement contribué à l'oubli de cette histoire.

L'anniversaire de Tenten approchait. Comme chaque année, elle et ses amis se poseraient sur une place, entourés de bouteilles d'alcool, histoire de faire la fête et ce malgré le froid de décembre.

Elle fêtait ses 19 ans. Un âge assez inutile en somme. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle ne les aurait jamais fêté, mais depuis quelques temps son anniversaire était devenu l'occasion pour elle et ceux qu'elle aimait de se lâcher une dernière fois avant les examens. Bien à l'abris du froid sous leurs énormes veste, ils investissaient la place et passaient la soirée à boire et à rire. Au bout d'un moment, ceux qui le souhaitaient rentraient avec Tenten dans sa chambre à l'école, et là ils " dormaient".

Ce programme aurait dû la réjouir, pourtant, Tenten ne se sentait pas le cœur à faire la fête. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était indécent de s'amuser alors que tous autour d'elle semblaient souffrir.

- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord. fit Neji.

Tenten sursauta. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il était à coté d'elle.

- What ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle l'avait appelé afin de l'inviter, après avoir longuement hésité. Finalement, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez lui pour parler. Elle s'était alors mise à parler sans cesse, lâchant tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui confier depuis qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole : Temari qui semblait aller si mal, Azur avec qui elle ne parlait plus, ces mensonges et ces secrets qui semblaient l'entourer, lui qui l'avait laissée tomber... et cette impression horrible que son anniversaire n'avait pas lieu d'être quand tous semblaient si tristes.

- Je pense qu'au contraire, il faut que tu le fasses. Chaque année, ton anniversaire permet de remonter le moral à ceux qui ne supportent ni les examens, ni l'hiver.

- Les autres années, it was different. Y'avait pas tout ce bordel.

- Raison de plus pour le faire. Ça ne pourra que nous faire du bien à tous.

- " Nous" ? répéta Tenten. Donc tu viens ?

Neji lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

- Oui. Ça me parait évident.

- Ça ne l'était pas ces derniers temps.

Neji acquiesça, avant de s'excuser, au plus grand étonnement de Tenten.

- J'ai eu des choses à régler... avec moi-même. Alors je t'ai laissée tomber.

- Et... ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui. Mais il me reste encore quelque chose à faire.

- And you won't explain me. déclara Tenten, résignée.

- Quand ce sera fini, je t'expliquerai tout. assura Neji.

- Quand même, vous et votre sens du mystère...

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne me caches rien.

- Of course not ! Je te dis toujours tout ! mentit Tenten.

Neji esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour que tu te permettes de me mentir comme ça. On a chacun nos secrets et quand il sera temps, on se les dira.

Tenten observa son ami quelques temps avant de lui lancer un sourire radieux.

- I missed you so much ! Toi et tes phrases philosophiques à la con !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Toi et ton anglais insupportable.

* * *

- Eh, on lui offre quoi à Tenten ? demanda Naruto en débarquant dans la chambre d'Azur.

Cette dernière poussa un cri de stupeur tandis que Sakura refermait la porte sur Naruto qui poussa un cri de douleur.

- Mon nez ! hurla-t-il depuis le couloir.

- Je suis en sous-vêtements ducon ! beugla Azur.

- Ah ouais ? fit la voix de Kiba derrière la porte.

- Putain, il est là aussi l'autre con. soupira la brune. Passe-moi vite la robe s'il te plait Sakura.

- Mon nez saigne !

- Pauvre tapette.

- Kiba chou ! N'utilise pas ce mot en tant qu'insulte, un peu de respect pour moi !

- Scuze Lee.

- Mais ils se sont tous ramenés ou quoi ? fit Azur, l'air horrifié, tandis qu'elle enfilait la robe que lui avait donné Sakura.

- Je pense qu'ils comptent sur nous pour offrir un cadeau commun à Tenten.

- L'année dernière ils m'ont déjà fait le coup ! soupira Azur. Ils pourraient pas demander à Temari ?

La voix de Kiba traversa la porte :

- La dernière fois qu'on a essayé, elle nous a envoyé chier!

- Arrête d'écouter ce que je dis ! répliqua Azur. C'est bon, fit-elle ensuite à Sakura qui ouvrit la porte.

Naruto et Lee, qui s'étaient appuyés contre cette dernière, s'esclaffèrent alors aux pieds de l'adolescente qui peina à retenir son rire. Kiba les enjamba et lança un regard sceptique à Azur.

- Cette robe te va pas du tout. déclara-t-il ensuite avant de se tourner vers Sakura, elle aussi en robe. Toi ça peut aller.

- Trop gentil Kiba, merci.

- Vous allez à une fête ? demanda Naruto en se relevant.

- Idiot, tu vois bien qu'elles ne vont pas à une fête ! fit Lee en l'imitant.

- Bah, ouais c'est lund... tenta de dire Azur.

- Elles vont à un mariage, vu leur tenues resplendissantes !

- On est lundis Lee, on va pas à un mariage !

- Au moins, lui il fait des compliments, remarqua Azur en fusillant du regard Kiba.

- On essaie des robes que Tenten a crée. expliqua Sakura.

- Elle ne les aime plus, alors elle nous les a refilées.

- La tienne est vraiment belle. déclara Naruto à Azur.

- Ouais, c'est vrai... admit Kiba.

Azur lui lança un regard stupéfait. Cependant, à peine une seconde plus tard, l'adolescent ajoutait:

- Mais comme je l'ai dit avant, elle te va pas.

- Ah, je me disais aussi. soupira-t-elle. Ça me rassure presque.

- Alors, quel cadeau on offre à Tenten ? reprit Naruto.

- Je crois qu'elle a envie d'une nouvelle machine à coudre...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Azur.

- Bah quoi ?

- On va pas lui offrir une machine à coudre pour ses 19 ans ! s'exclama Naruto, horrifié.

- On a bien offert un mégaphone à Lee. fit remarquer Kiba en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu me l'as cassé ! pleurnicha Lee.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Naruto. déclara Sakura.

- " Pour une fois" ?

- C'est un peu pourri comme cadeau non ?

- Bah, c'est ce qu'elle veut... Vous avez d'autres idées ?

- Une nouvelle guitare ? tenta Sakura.

- Elle adore la sienne. répliqua Azur.

- Un an de ramens gratuits ?

- Naruto, ça c'est ce que TU voudrais.

- Un escort-boy, histoire qu'elle perde enfin sa virginité ?

- Kiba, t'es immonde.

- UN IMMENSE BARBE A PAPAAAAAAAA !

- Ouais, bah moi je lui offrirai une machine à coudre. conclut Azur.

- Mais... pas de barbe à papa ? fit Lee, en larmes.

- Pas de barbe à papa.

- T'es devenue méchante Azur !

- C'est nul une machine à coudre... bougonna Naruto.

- Bon, alors je vous propose un truc. Vous me passez de l'argent pour la machine à coudre, et chacun de votre coté, vous apportez un truc perso. Naruto et Lee, apportez lui un bol de ramens et une barbe à papa si ça vous plait.

Naruto et Lee affichèrent un sourire ravi, sous le regard blasé de Sakura et Azur.

- Sakura, offre lui une guitare si ça te chante.

- Bah oui, et pourquoi pas une voiture tant qu'on y est !

- Et Kiba, bah...

- T'inquiète pas, je sais très bien ce que je vais lui offrir. dit-il, tout sourire.

- Pourquoi je le sens pas du tout...

* * *

- Je veux pas y aller. marmonna Shikamaru, le visage enfoui dans ses bras.

- Alleeeeez ! Et puis on a besoin de toi pour payer la machine à coudre !

Shikamaru leva un œil sceptique vers Sakura.

- Une machine à coudre ?

- Cherche pas, apparemment Tenten veut ça pour son anni.

- Sakura calla te ! gueula Kurenai du devant de la classe.

- Perdon, perdon... s'excusa Sakura avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Shikamaru. Allez, si tu veux j'empêcherai la cousine à Tenten de te ressauter dessus.

Shikamaru lança un regard stupéfait vers l'adolescente qui souriait, satisfaite d'elle même.

- Qui t'a dit ? Attends, ne réponds pas, ça doit être Naruto.

- Même pas !

- Lee ?

- Non.

- Kiba ?

- Toujours pas...

- Putain, ils ont vraiment rien dit ? C'est pas possible.

- C'est super de voir comme tu fais confiance à tes amis !

- Sakura, tu commences à les connaitre, alors tu devrais me comprendre. soupira Shikamaru.

Sakura réfléchit un moment avant d'approuver.

- T'as raison. rit-elle. En tout cas, tu vas venir !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Tenten. Et qu'elle a envie que tout le monde soit là.

Shikamaru se redressa. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- C'est bon, je vais venir. Mais cette fois je reste pas dormir !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que l'horrible cousine de Tenten te viole dans ton sommeil ?

- C'est ça, marre toi !

* * *

Elle se trouvait là, assise sur un banc, en face du sublime jardin des Hyuuga. Devant elle, la fontaine en marbre blanc se dressait, impressionnante par sa grandeur... et par sa valeur.

Que de luxe. Et tout ça pour quoi? Étaient-ils réellement heureux ?

Ni Hinata, ni lui en tout cas.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, sans un mot. Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux d'un gris presque irréel le scrutèrent longuement, puis elle se décida à parler.

- Tu vas à l'anniversaire de Tenten ce soir, non ?

- Oui.

Hinata acquiesça. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas invitée, contrairement à l'année précédente.

- Tu aurais pu être invitée. déclara-t-il froidement.

- Je sais. Mais la Hinata que Tenten appréciait est devenue une Hinata que tous détestent.

- C'est toi qui l'a décidé.

- C'est vrai.

Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle était si belle. Si belle, mais si fragile. Comment aurait-il pu la protéger, comme son père le lui avait demandé ? Elle se blessait elle-même.

- Il faut que je te parle. déclara-t-il enfin.

Il avait accepté la vérité. Maintenant, il était prêt à s'en libérer. Peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de la dépasser, et de finalement la vaincre. Peut-être que cette vérité deviendrait-elle enfin un mauvais souvenir.

- Je ne peux plus... enfin...

Comment lui dire ? Elle attendait là, ignorant totalement ce qu'il allait lui annoncer... Quels mots utiliser ?

- J'ai essayé de résister. Je me suis menti, pendant tout ce temps.

Il était son cousin. Il la méprisait. Il la haïssait car on lui avait confié la tâche de veiller sur elle.

Tout ça était faux.

Son cœur, sa tête, chaque partie de son corps hurlait quand il la voyait. Il avait cru que ces cris étaient témoins de haine. Il avait voulu le croire.

- J'en ai tellement honte, tu sais. Ton père est le frère de mon père. Pourtant...

Là encore, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : la prendre dans ses bras. Caresser ses cheveux, l'embrasser. Et d'un autre coté, il aurait voulu la repousser, le plus loin possible. La frapper, lorsqu'il voyait ce qu'elle tentait de devenir. Lui hurler d'arrêter, d'enfin assumer ce qu'elle était.

- Ce n'est pas facile. Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai tout fait pour arrêter de t'aimer. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

Ça y était, il l'avait dit. A présent, il pouvait continuer. Le mal était fait.

- Je ne te dirai jamais ça plus clairement, je suis incapable de te dire ce qu'on dit habituellement quand on aime. Je peux à peine prononcer ce mot. Je me donne envie de vomir, tu sais. Parce que nous sommes de la même famille, mais aussi parce que je n'aime pas être comme ça. Ca ne me ressemble tellement pas. Mais je n'en pouvais juste plus, de me taire. Je pense que maintenant ça ira mieux. Que vu que je n'aurais plus à te mentir, je pourrais supporter d'être à tes cotés. Je pense aussi que ça me passera. Il faut dire que la façon dont tu évolues m'aide dans ce sens là... Mais Hinata...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'ils étaient embués de larmes.

- Si je te dis tout ça, ce n'est pas que pour moi... Quelqu'un t'aimait pour ce que tu étais, et tu as essayé de changer pour un autre. Je sais que, même dans le cas impossible où tu serais amoureuse de moi, notre histoire n'aurait aucun avenir, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important, c'est que quelqu'un t'aimait quand tu étais toi même, Hinata.

La brune fondit en larmes. Il tendit un main vers elle, avant de s'immobiliser.

- J'ai promis à ton père que je te protégerai. Mais je ne peux pas te protéger de toi. Alors Hinata, arrête ce massacre. Je ne suis certainement pas le seul qui aurait pu t'aimer pour celle que tu es... Quant à moi, n'aies pas peur. Je ne tenterai jamais rien. Je vais tout faire pour ne plus... enfin...

Il se leva, l'observa quelques instants. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler, mais cela l'aurait encore plus blessée. Peut-être le détestait-elle ? Peut-être SE détestait-elle ?

Incapable de lui dire " je t'aime", il s'en alla alors, laissant une petite Hinata brisée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps dans ce jardin luxueux qu'elle détestait tant.

Et il savait à qui elle pensait, en cet instant. Il savait que lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était possible que quelqu'un l'aime pour ce qu'elle était, l'autre imbécile de blond était automatiquement apparu dans son esprit. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? A part souhaiter qu'un jour, il répare ce qu'il avait brisé...

" Naruto... Ouvre les yeux, ou je t'arracherai les paupières, afin que tu la voies enfin."

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! MERCIIIII !

- Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça lui fasse cet effet là... glissa Kiba à Naruto.

Azur leur lança un regard qui signifiait clairement " je vous avais dit qu'elle voulait ça !".

Mais une seconde à peine plus tard elle faisait moins la maline puisque Tenten, déjà passablement ivre, s'était jetée à son cou et la serrait à présent si fort qu'elle étouffait. Le tout en lui beuglant dans les oreilles qu'elle était une amie géniale ( et à ce rythme là, bientôt sourde.)

- I LOVE YOU GUYS ! fit-elle en se jetant sur quelques autres amis qui avaient participé, avant de se tourner vers Kiba, Shikamaru et Naruto qui échangèrent un regard terrifié.

Heureusement pour eux, Lee se leva à cet instant et rejoignit Tenten qu'il étreignit de toutes ses forces.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tenten chouuuuuu !

- LEEEEEEE !

La trentaine d'amis qu'avait réuni Tenten sur la place observa la scène un instant d'un air blasé, avant de retourner à ses discussion.

Ils étaient là depuis une heure à peine et ne s'étaient donc pas encore attaqués à l'alcool fort. Ce qui n'était pas un problème pour Tenten qui était capable de s'enfiler un nombre hallucinant de bières à la suite. Shikamaru lui, n'avait encore touché à rien, décidé à rester sobre, et étonnement Naruto semblait avoir décidé la même chose.

" Ce soir, je ne bois pas !" avait-il annoncé fièrement lorsque Sakura était arrivée.

Kiba était persuadé que le blond était juste terrorisé lorsqu'il se rappelait que la dernière fois qu'il avait été ivre à une soirée où se trouvait Sakura, ce qui s'était passé avait failli détruire leur début d'amitié.

Shikamaru et lui avaient parié sur sa ténacité, lui, assurant qu'il céderait, Shikamaru qu'il résisterait, car de toutes façons il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à ne pas boire.

" Je le vois toucher une seule bouteille, je la vide avant de la lui faire avaler." avait-il assuré, ce à quoi Kiba avait répondu que le simple fait de se bouger pour s'emparer de la bouteille de Naruto serait un acte bien trop épuisant pour le flemmard qu'il était. Et le Nara n'avait pas nié.

Le temps passa, les bouteilles commencèrent à se vider, les cigarettes et autres pétards à se consumer. Tenten avait ouvert ses cadeaux sous les yeux stupéfaits de certains passants et mangeait la dernière part d'un gâteau qu'une amie lui avait fait. Sakura observa quelques instants la scène. Tenten s'activait avec l'aide de ses deux cousines ( dont l'une était certainement la fameuse qui avait dépucelé Shikamaru ) à se confectionner une jupe en papier cadeau, sous les applaudissements de Lee qui hurlait qu'elle était un génie de la mode. Kiba draguait activement deux jolies amies de Tenten, ce qui ne l'étonnait même plus. Shikamaru fumait un peu à l'écart, avec un quatrième qui lui tapait la discute ( et sur les nerfs apparement ), tandis qu' Azur riait aux éclats avec d'autres amies quatrièmes. Temari, qui parlait avec un garçon plutôt mignon, mais à l'air totalement stupide, jeta un regard à cette dernière avant de se lever afin de la rejoindre, plantant là l'adolescent. Sakura ne put retenir son rire, ce qui attira l'attention de ce dernier qui comprit et la fusilla du regard. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était assez ivre pour ne plus porter d'importance à ce genre de choses.

Ils avaient tous bu. Y compris Naruto, ce qui avait fait gagner 5 francs à Shikamaru. Ce dernier résistait tant bien que mal, mais il n'avait pas vu que Kiba avait versé de la vodka ( et une bonne dose de sucre afin de masquer le gout ) dans son verre de coca. Quant à Neji, il observait lui aussi la scène, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Tu penses à quoi ? fit la voix de Naruto à sa gauche.

Elle sursauta légèrement. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'asseoir.

- Qu'on est une belle bande de perdus. rit-elle. Se poser par terre sur une place, pour boire... Si c'est pas la honte.

- T'as fait pire en Angleterre non ?

- C'est vrai. sourit-elle.

Naruto lui sourit à son tour et la dévisagea quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que... tu ne dis plus " vous" mais " on ". fit remarquer le blond.

- Hein ? Tu sais, quand t'es bourré, t'es incompré... putain ce mot est inarcitulable... inarti...

- Inarticulable ! la reprit Naruto. Je suis pas encore assez bourré pour ne pas savoir parler. Par contre toi...

- Oh ça va ! Et donc, tu voulais dire quoi ?

- Qu'avant, tu disais toujours " vous". Tu nous séparais de toi quoi. Maintenant, tu dis " nous", enfin " on"... " On est une belle bande de perdus" ...Euh, c'est vrai que c'est incomprésible.

- Incompréhensible, rectifia Sakura. Tu vois, t'articules pas si bien que ça! ... Et oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Elle sourit à nouveau et jeta un regard à Tenten. Cette dernière se faisait prendre en photo par Azur, comme si sa jupe en papier cadeau était une pièce de collection.

- Je pense que je commence à me sentir bien ici. fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on me donnait des raisons de regretter l'Angleterre...

- Comment ça ?

-Bah... j'ai aucune nouvelle depuis que je suis ici...

C'était vrai. Aucun de ses " amis", si ce n'était sa meilleure amie qui lui avait posté un message sur son mur facebook quelques jours après sa rentrée à Inuchi, ne lui avaient donné ou demandé de nouvelles. C'était comme si elle avait été effacée de leur vie. Elle savait que là-bas, les choses avaient commencé à mal tourner. Certains de ses amis s'étaient enfoncés lentement dans la drogue, douce ou dure, d'autres avaient été virés de chez eux, un, plus âgé qu'eux, avait même passé quelques temps en prison... Mais naïvement, elle avait toujours pensé que malgré tout, leur amitié tiendrait le coup.

Elle s'était visiblement trompée.

- Quelques jours après la rentrée, j'ai reçu un " tu nous manque ma pétasse" sur facebook. Depuis plus rien. Pas un appel. Pas un mail. Pas un sms.

- C'était pas des vrais amis. dit simplement Naruto.

Sa voix était froide. Sakura commençait à le connaitre, il avait une définition de l'amitié qui était toute autre que celle de ceux qu'elle avait connu en Angleterre.

- C'est sûr que je n'ai pas forcément trainé avec les bonnes personnes... C'est con, mais je commence à comprendre.

Comprendre pourquoi ses parents avaient paniqué. Pourquoi ils l'avaient envoyé dans le pays de leurs origines, persuadés que ça allait la calmer. Peut-être avaient-ils raison au fond. Certes, Inuchi n'était pas le lycée le plus respectable qui fut, et les amis qu'elle s'était faits avaient un certains penchant pour l'alcool voir plus... Mais il semblaient avoir des valeurs, et c'était peut-être ce qui lui avait manqué auparavant.

- T'as peut-être juste pas rencontré les bonnes personnes...

- Je sais pas... Celle qui a publié sur mon mur facebook, je la connais depuis très longtemps, on était vraiment amies... Mais ON a rencontré des mauvaises personnes. Qui nous on influencé. Enfin, elle plus que moi. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre.

- Ça doit être dur...

- De ?

- D'être loin de chez toi, et de voir que tes " amis" ne sont plus là pour toi...

Sakura ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était dur. Son pays lui manquait, les gens qu'elle aimait lui manquait, et étonnamment, ses parents lui manquaient. La vie libre et sans limite qu'elle menait en Angleterre lui manquait, les conneries qu'elle avait faites avec sa bande lui manquaient...

Mais tout ça était loin. Elle devait se faire à l'idée.

- Mais y'a nous! s'exclama soudainement Naruto. Et nous, on est mille fois mieux que tes perdus d'anglais !

- Comment ça, mes " perdus d'anglais" ! Respecte un peu mon pays !

- Nous, en plus d'être supers cools, on ne laisser jamais tomber les gens qu'on aime, hein Shika !

Ce dernier venait de revenir. Il dévisagea Naruto, l'air un peu perdu.

- Euh... ouais ? fit-il sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

- Tu vois ! s'emporta Naruto. Alors t'inquiète pas, d'ici peu de temps, ce seront nous tes amis, pas ces lâcheurs !

- Vous êtes déjà mes amis. sourit Sakura. Enfin, pas tous. ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Kiba qui explorait avidement la bouche d'une des deux filles avec qui il parlait auparavant.

Sakura posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto qui se figea automatiquement. Elle se mit à chantonner une chanson anglaise dont il ne comprit pas les paroles. Il lança un regard alarmé à Shikamaru qui leva les yeux au ciel avant d'avaler d'une traite son coca, puis à Kiba qui avait cessé d'embrasser la fille et lui souriait d'un air qui voulait dire " tu vas pouvoir te la refaire!". Naruto lui adressa un doigt d'honneur avant de contenir un rire lorsque Shikamaru s'écria :

- Mais putain y'a quoi dans mon coca ?

* * *

Azur referma le bouton de son jeans et observa quelques instants la flaque qu'elle venait de créer à ses pieds.

- Eh ben, presqu'aussi grande que l'Océan Indien ! commenta-t-elle, fière d'elle.

Elle ramassa son appareil qu'elle avait posé au loin pour qu'il ne soit pas atteint par son océan jaunâtre et se redressa avec difficulté. Elle buvait moins souvent que ses amis, ce qui la rendait légèrement moins résistante à l'alcool.

- Je vois que c'est le coin pipi ici.

Azur se retourna. Temari se tenait là, l'air pressée de se soulager à son tour.

- Je voulais qu'on parle, fit la blonde, mais si possible pas là... Enfin bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... J'ai appris ce que t'as fait à Ino.

- Qui t'a dit ?

- Tout le lycée est au courant, ça tourne vite ce genre de nouvelle. Certains disent que t'es une grosse conne, d'autres que t'es un héroïne.

- Sympa.

- Moi je trouve que t'es un peu des deux.

- Encore plus sympa.

- Bah, en faisant ça, tu t'es attiré la haine d'une fille qui a été capable de publier des photos de moi à poil juste pour me faire chier...

Azur allait interrompre mais Temari ne lui en laissa pas le temps, tout en s'avançant vers elle, elle ajouta :

- D'un autre coté, tu lui as juste donné ce qu'elle méritait... et...

La blonde sembla hésiter. Azur savait qu'il était plus que difficile pour elle de confier ce qu'elle ressentait, si bien qu'elle ne laissa pas son amie se torturer plus longtemps et la prit sans ses bras.

- Je suis assez bourrée pour faire ça, même si tu m'en veux. déclara-t-elle.

- Je t'en veux plus, j'ai été conne. Excuse-moi.

Azur s'écarta subitement de Temari et la dévisagea, stupéfaite.

- Oh ça va, pas besoin de réagir comme ça...

- Y'a un problème, tu t'excuses, et EN PLUS tu dis que tu as eu tort. Et tout ça alors que tu crèves d'envie de pisser !

- Justement, si on pouvait abréger la discussion. fit Temari, l'air sur le point de craquer.

- Bien sûr, sourit Azur.

Elle s'éloigna du buisson où Temari s'apprêtait à se soulager, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Kiba qui semblait avoir repéré l'endroit.

- C'est occupé. déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Pas qui ?

- Temari.

- Dans ce cas y'a pas de problème ! s'exclama joyeusement le brun en essayant de contourner Azur.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

- Tu avances, je te brise les couilles. Et attention, je suis en talons !

Kiba sembla se remémorer un souvenir douloureux, il grimaça et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Temari sortit du buisson, visiblement soulagée.

- Merci, lui lança-t-elle.

- De t'avoir protégé de ce pervers ?

- Non. Pour tout.

Les deux amies se sourirent. C'était comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés : Temari, qui souhaitait toujours protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, s'était retrouvé en position de victime. Et cette fois-ci, c'était Azur qui avait pris son rôle.

Au fond, c'était ça, une véritable amitié.

* * *

- A trois, on choppe Tenten. glissa Naruto à l'oreille de Kiba.

Au même moment, Sakura disait la même chose à quelques autres quatrièmes qui avait l'air plutôt musclés. Un d'eux le dit à Neji qui esquissa un sourire.

- Ça marche!

- 1! s'exclama Sakura.

Azur et Temari qui arrivaient lui lancèrent un regard étrange.

- 2 ! cria Naruto.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Temari.

- ET 3 ! hurla Kiba.

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que plusieurs paires de bras s'emparaient d'elle et la saisissaient en l'air.

- A la fontaine ! s'écria Naruto.

Sakura éclata de rire et fit signe aux fille de les suivre. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvaient devant la fontaine au centre de la place, et les garçons jetaient Tenten dans l'eau. La brune attira Naruto avec elle, et ils se battirent quelques instants dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que le blond appelle ses amis à l'aide. Kiba et Lee se jetèrent à leur tour à l'eau, mais une seconde à peine plus tard, une cousine de Tenten et Temari étaient dans la fontaine. Elles aidèrent leur amie à sortir de l'eau tandis que d'autres s'emparaient des garçons pour les retenir.

Débuta alors une véritable bataille opposant les garçons aux filles, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la fontaine. Shikamaru, qui observait la scène d'un air blasé, sentit que quelque chose de mauvais pour lui se tramait lorsque Sakura le montra du doigt à quelques filles... y compris la fameuse cousine de Tenten. Celle-ci afficha un sourire effrayant, et l'instant d'après les filles se jetaient sur lui, tentant tant bien que mal de l'amener à l'eau.

- Laissez faire les mecs! s'exclama Kiba.

- Noooon Kiba ! Ne nous trahis pas ! Il est des nôtres ! s'écria dramatiquement Lee.

- Il sera des nôtres quand il sera mouillé !

Shikamaru finit trempe, dans la fontaine, sous les éclats de rire de ses amis. Cependant, Kiba eut à peine le temps de s'éloigner qu'il l'attirait avec lui, aidé par Tenten qui le poussa de derrière.

- Salaud va !

- Tu peux parler connard ! répliqua Shikamaru.

Finalement, un quatrième auparavant parti soulager sa vessie s'écria que des policiers arrivaient, visiblement alertés pour tapage nocturne. Les adolescents s'enfuirent rapidement, récupérant leurs vestes et leurs bouteilles.

Les policiers, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de les poursuivre simplement parce qu'ils avaient fait un peu de bruit, finirent par les laisser. Ils entrèrent donc dans un bus, trempés et hilares. Les autres passagers, pour la plupart ivres, les dévisageaient avec stupeur.

- On fait comment maintenant, on peut pas retourner à la place ! demanda Azur.

- C'est déjà 2h, fit remarquer Temari. Y'en a qui vont rentrer, et ceux qui le veulent vont venir à Inuchi je pense.

- Tenten ? l'appela Azur.

Mais cette dernière, plus ivre que jamais, discutait gaiement avec un inconnu barbu qui semblait sur le point de vomir.

- So, you know, it's my BIRTHDAY ! I'm 19 today !

- Quelqu'un lui dit que le mec s'en fout ? demanda Azur.

- Nan, prends là plutôt en photo ! rit Temari.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, certains rentrant chez eux, d'autres se rendant à Inuchi afin de continuer la soirée dans la chambre de Tenten. Ils durent se faire les plus silencieux possibles afin d'entrer mais une fois dans sa chambre, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Temari, Neji, Azur, les deux cousines de Tenten et cette dernière peinèrent à rester silencieux. Kiba s'amusait toujours autant à ajouter de l'alcool dans les boissons à Shikamaru, qui, malgré ses 200 de QI, ne semblait pas comprendre que le gout très sucré de ses sodas masquait quelque chose.

- Ce mec est con en fait. glissa Kiba à Naruto.

- J'adhère très cher ! approuva Temari, s'incrustant dans la discussion.

- Il va finir bourré à force, nan ? demanda le blond, amusé.

- Justement, et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il va pas comprendre pourquoi !

- Lee, je t'en SUPPLIE, s'exclama Azur, ne mets pas d'Indochine !

- Tu connais le nom du grouuuuupe ! s'émerveilla l'adolescent.

- Non, c'est juste écrit sur le CD que tu tiens.

- Tu vas encore faire pleurer Lee ! soupira Kiba.

- Oh toi ça va hein !

- Et sinon, fit langoureusement la cousine de Tenten à Shikamaru, tu te souviens de moi ?

- Kin, lança Kiba, dépuceleuse de Shikamaru, poitrine... hum un bon 85 C, taille... hum c'est dur, elle porte pas un haut assez moulant...

- On t'a pas demandé un rapport complet ducon. râla Shikamaru.

Il croisa alors le regard étrange de Temari. Cette dernière détourna automatiquement les yeux, avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Azur et Tenten.

* * *

- T'as vu comme elle t'a regardé quand j'ai dit que Kin t'a dépucelé ?

Shikamaru sursauta avant de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Lui qui avait cru qu'on lui ficherait la paix aux toilettes, c'était raté.

- Kiba, je pisse !

- Bah, je l'ai déjà vu à la gym ton machin, pleure pas.

Shikamaru se renfrogna, ce qui amusa Kiba.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié... fit-il, l'air pensif. En tout cas, je t'assure que the Bitch a pas aimé.

- Appelle la pas comme ça.

- Je reconnais ce genre de regards, c'est super utile quand tu veux sauter une fille : si elle est jalouse, c'est encore plus facile.

- Kiba, ta gueule va.

* * *

- C'était comme chaque année. sourit Neji.

Il avait salué tout le monde et était sorti avec Tenten afin de partir.

- Tu regrettes de l'avoir fait alors ?

- Non. assura Tenten. T'avais raison, ça nous a fait du bien à tous.

- Oui.

- Et puis, même si tu fais le malin, c'est rare de te voir aussi pété !

- Si tu te voyais, tu te tairais !

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent un moment, puis Neji s'en alla sous le regard de Tenten. Il avait plus ri que d'habitude, mais elle l'avait senti loin par moment. Comme si quelque chose lui préoccupait l'esprit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle s'empara de son natel. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé depuis le début de la soirée. Elle avait reçu plusieurs sms, dont un de Kankuro. Elle le lut en premier, inquiète qu'il ait des problèmes.

" Temari m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire ce soir... Alors bon anni, fête bien. "

Elle resta immobile quelques instants, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le message datait d'il y avait plusieurs heures, alors elle ne répondit rien. Elle retourna finalement dans la chambre, ou Sakura et Naruto se battaient à coup de coussins sous les flashs d'Azur.

- Je propose qu'on joue à " j'ai jamais" ! déclara Kiba.

Il était 4h du matin, Lee chantait du Indochine à tue-tête, Naruto était plus ivre que jamais, et les autres n'allaient pas bien mieux. Il était clair que dans cet état, ce jeu n'était pas une bonne idée...

- D'accord ! s'exclama Tenten, malgré son bon sens qui lui hurlait de refuser.

Ils remplirent chacun leur verre, se mirent en cercle et commencèrent le jeu, même Shikamaru que Kin traina avec elle jusqu'aux autres.

- Sauve-moi. chuchota Shikamaru à Sakura.

Cette dernière lui lança un sourire radieux, ce qui eut pour effet de désespérer le pauvre Nara.

- Je commence ! s'exclama Tenten. I've never...

- Parle japonais !

La brune fusilla du regard Azur avant de recommencer :

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille.

Azur et Temari échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire et laissèrent leur verre devant elle, tandis que Lee, les cousines de Tenten et cette dernière buvait.

- A moi, fit Kiba. Je n'ai jamais... euh, qu'est-ce que j'ai jamais fait ?

- Bonne question. soupira Shikamaru.

- T'as jamais eu de cerveau, ça compte ? demanda Temari.

- Ou t'as jamais eu de relation porté sur les sentiments. sourit Azur.

- Ah c'est bon ça ! fit Kiba, ignorant le ton ironique de l'adolescente. J'ai jamais eu de relation pas basée sur le cul !

- Et il est fier en plus. fit Shikamaru en levant son verre.

Naruto, Lee et Tenten l'imitèrent.

- Sakura, t'as déjà eu un copain ? demanda Temari, sous le regard curieux de Naruto.

- En Angleterre, oui. C'était un petit con. Et toi ?

- Oh moi, c'était surtout les mecs qui avait des sentiments, ricana la blonde.

- Un mec a voulu d'Azur ? chuchota Kiba à Naruto, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

- Plus qu'un, ducon !

- Le dernier c'était un américain, soooo sexy ! fit Tenten. Je me rappelle encore de ses photos !

- A mon tour ! déclara Lee, à coté de Kiba. Je n'ai jamaiiiiiiis mis de caleçon ! Je ne mets que des slips moulants verts, de la marque H&M, parce que ce sont les plus confortables !

- Je voulais pas savoir ça, marmonna Shikamaru.

Les filles burent, puis ce fut au tour de Temari, puis de la cousine à Tenten, puis de Kin l'autre cousine, puis de Naruto. Ce dernier réfléchit un moment, incapable de trouver une question.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon ! déclara-t-il enfin.

Étonnamment, personne ne but. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Shikamaru et Kiba. Le premier détourna les yeux, gêné, alors que l'autre semblait ravi.

- Ça sent le scoop ! s'exclama Lee.

- Ça sent la merde oui. marmonna Shikamaru.

Ce fut au tour d'Azur qui, ne trouvant pas d'idée, laissa Tenten lui en glisser une à l'oreille. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un de mes amis.

Shikamaru laissa son verre devant lui, tout comme Kiba. Azur et Tenten se tapèrent dans la main. Sakura, qui avait comprit ce qui se passait, lança joyeusement :

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé Shikamaru !

Lorsqu'ils virent que Kiba ne buvait pas, ils éclatèrent tous de rire... sauf Shikamaru, qui semblait sur le point de se jeter par la fenêtre.

- I WANT to know what happened ! s'écria Tenten. Expliquez !

- Bah disons qu'il faut tout tester dans la vie...

Temari observait la scène, l'air amusé, alors que les autres filles étaient pendues au lèvres de Kiba. Shikamaru lui, s'était resservi un verre qu'il avala d'une traite.

- Et un jour c'est arrivé. C'était pas mal, hein Shika !

- Laisse moi mourir en paix.

- Il embrasse pas trop mal... commenta Kiba tandis que Shikamaru s'emparait de son verre, l'air désespéré.

- Je n'ai jamais trouvé ce connard attirant! fit-il, comme pour prouver son hétérosexualité.

Tenten, Naruto et Kiba burent à leur tour. Kiba lui laissa son verre devant lui.

- Moi, je me trouve plutôt canon. expliqua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire. Et toi Azuuuur, tu bois pas ?

- J'aime bien ta tête, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu ferais un bon modèle.

- Un modèle ? Modèle photo ? Ahah laisse moi rire, si y'a bien un truc que je ne ferai jamais c'est ça !

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sentant qu'elle allait s'énerver.

- Y'a rien de plus con que de poser. Tu m'imagines, devant un appareil, en train de taper la pose comme un con ?

- T'en parles comme si c'était facile.

- Y'a rien de plus facile.

- Vraiment ? sourit Azur. Tu penses que t'en serais capable ?

- Bah ouais. rit Kiba.

- Alors laisse-moi te prendre en photos, on verra si c'est si facile !

Kiba écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à ça. L'attention s'était momentanément détournée de Shikamaru et était à présent focalisée sur lui. Azur était assez ivre pour oser lui demander de poser pour elle... c'était d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle avait bu qu'elle se trouvait de nouveaux modèles en général, comme si l'alcool lui donnait un peu de courage. Elle savait qu'un défi était le meilleur moyen d'attirer un Kiba à l'égo surdimensionné dans son piège.

- J'ai jamais trouvé que Kiba avait des couilles, la preuve, il refuse de faire une simple séance ! lança Azur en buvant son verre d'une traite.

Amusés, tous les autres burent à leur tour, sous le regard exaspéré de Kiba.

- C'est bon, j'accepte... Sinon, Shikamaru, le baiser, t'en as gardé un bon souvenir ?

- Mais c'est vrai cette histoire ? s'écria Kin.

Temari et Azur échangèrent un regard amusé, et Azur imita l'expression horrifiée de la cousine de Tenten, ce qui fit éclater de rire son amie.

- C'est un bon coup niveau baiser, c'est prometteur pour le reste! assura Kiba.

- Retenez-moi, je vais le massacrer.

- De toutes façons on est bourrés, demain on aura tout oublié. le rassura Temari, avant d'ajouter : Enfin pas moi !

- Je veux des détails ! s'écria Tenten.

- Alors, l'année dernière, on venait de finir le cours de gym avec Gai et...

- CA SUFFIT ! hurla alors Lee.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et Shikamaru enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer.

- JE SUIS UN VRAI HOMO ! Depuis LONGTEMPS ! Si vous vouliez essayer J'ÉTAIS LA ! Moi, on me fait jamais de bisous !

Et Lee fondit en larmes dans les bras de Sakura, qui lança un regard alarmé aux autres.

- Laisse tomber, il a trop bu. fit Kiba.

- PERSONNE NE M'AIIIIIIME !

- Mais oui, moi je t'aime ! le rassura Sakura.

- Mais toi t'es une FIIIIILLE ! Quand tu auras des petites coucouniettes, peut-être que tu me serviras à quelque chose !

La mine stupéfaite de Sakura déclencha le rire de ses amis. Elle fit signe à Kiba de s'approcher d'elle.

- T'as embrassé Shikamaru, alors embrasse-le lui aussi !

- Mais c'est un mec !

- Ducon ! s'exclama Temari en lui balançant un coussin dessus. Shikamaru c'est une fille peut-être ?

- Il a des cheveux longs au moins...

- Et sa queue sous la douche de la gym, tu croyais que c'était celle d'une fille ?

Shikamaru lança un regard indigné à Temari.

- Si tu pouvais éviter d'être aussi vulgaire.

- Oh ça va, déjà, j'ai été gentille, j'ai dit que t'en avais une. Et toi, embrasse Lee !

- Ça te consolerait ? demanda Kiba d'un air blasé.

- OUUUUIIIIII ! geignit l'adolescent en se redressant.

Kiba se pencha vers lui, manqua de tomber sur Sakura mais se ressaisit à temps, avant d'embrasser Lee. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, puis ce dernier jeta ses bras autour du coup de Kiba et le serra si fort qu'il manqua d'éttoufer.

- Quelqu'un le sauve ? demanda la cousine à Tenten.

- Hum... Non ! répondit Naruto.

Shikamaru profita de cette diversion pour se rendre rapidement aux toilettes. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il posa son front contre le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

" Alors, soit je tue Kiba, soit je me tue. Ou alors je fais les deux."

Il savait que Kiba ne serait pas capable de tenir le secret plus d'un an. Il avait tenu quelques mois, c'était déjà ça...

Il s'en souvenait encore. Kiba avait eu la bonne idée de boire pour fêter la fin des examens d'été. Lui et deux de ses amis s'étaient ramenés ivres en cours de gym. A la fin du cours, Gai avait demandé à Shikamaru et Kiba de l'aider à ranger. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que trois de ses élèves étaient ivres...

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans le vestiaire alors que les autres étaient déjà partis. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à torse nu, Kiba s'était mis à le dévisager bizarrement.

" Des fois je me demande si je suis vraiment hétéro. C'est à notre âge qu'on s'en rend compte, non ?"

Shikamaru l'avait magnifiquement envoyé péter, sachant pertinemment que lui était hétéro. Mais Kiba avait insisté, et finalement il l'avait embrassé. Si Kiba s'en vantait auprès des autres, Shikamaru savait qu'aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment apprécié l'expérience.

" Au moins, ça a l'avantage d'avoir convaincu Kiba de ce qu'il est..."

Il l'avait remercié, heureux d'être certain de son identité sexuelle. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter que s'il avait été homosexuel, il aurait été amoureux de lui.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait des années que Kiba se cherchait, sur tous les plans, et qu'il accumulait les provocations. Au fond, celle-la n'était qu'une de plus.

- Alors comme ça, tu as embrassé Kiba ?

Shikamaru sentit son sang se glacer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé la porte à clé ? Et POURQUOI personne ne le laissait tranquille dans ces fichues toilettes ?

- Kin, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Et pis ça te regarde pas.

- Bah, le problème... fit la brune en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle titubait et ses joues était rouges, preuve qu'elle avait beaucoup trop bu.

- C'est que ça m'excite beaucoup.

Elle lui sourit et Shikamaru se demanda pourquoi diable il était venu à cet anniversaire. Elle posa sa main sur son torse, une lueur perverse traversant son regard.

" Maman m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas frapper les femmes... Je fais comment alors ?"

- Euh, t'es super sympa comme fille, mais...

- Mais on va refaire ce qu'on a fait l'année dernière, à ce qu'il parait t'as adoré.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Tenten.

Kin ne précisa pas qu'elle avait menacé sa cousine de la massacrer à coup de pelle dans la tronche si elle ne lui disait pas qu'il avait adoré son dépucelage.

- Bah le truc, c'est que déjà je m'en souviens pas très b...

- Alors je vais te le rappeler !

Shikamaru commençait à envisager l'option de la violence lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Temari souriante.

- Oh, je vous dérange ? Désolé les cocos, mais j'ai besoin de pisser.

- Charmant... grogna Kin, avant de soudain devenir livide.

Elle se jeta alors sur le lavabo, et quelques secondes plus tard, tout son souper se retrouvait rependu dans ce dernier. Temari et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard mi-dégouté, mi-amusé, puis l'observèrent sortir en trombe de la salle de bain. Temari referma la porte derrière elle et se pencha sur le lavabo.

- Hum, elle a mangé des pâtes je crois. déclara la blonde.

- Merci pour les détails.

- Dis-moi plutôt merci de t'avoir sauvé de cette nympho.

- Nyphomane ? Non, elle est pire que ça !

Temari éclata de rire avant d'ouvrir le robinet.

- T'avais pas envie de pisser, non ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi t'es venue ?

Temari baissa le couvercle des toilettes et s'assit dessus, croisant ses longues jambes.

- Disons que tu m'as prévenue pour Kankuro, alors je te le devais bien.

- Alors merci. fit Shikamaru, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Tu prends cher ce soir. fit remarquer la blonde. Entre les révélations des autres, Kin, Kiba qui te met de la vodka dans ton verre...

- Ah, c'était ça ce gout bizarre...

- T'es vraiment pas doué. sourit Temari.

Elle avait beau rire, Shikamaru voyait bien que son sourire était plus fade que d'ordinaire. Comme si elle avait perdu quelques couleurs.

- Je pense que j'ai moins de problèmes que toi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de rire doucement. Il le voyait à présent, elle semblait à bout.

- On va dire que l'anni de Tenten m'fait du bien.

- Il fait du bien à tout le monde.

- Ouais, tout le monde se parle, et ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas tous autant ri. Et pis regarde, toi et moi on arrive à parler, si c'est pas incroyable ça !

- Ça doit être parce que j'ai bu. fit Shikamaru, narquois.

- C'est vrai, c'est rare ça !

Temari se releva et s'approcha de Shikamaru. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, même sans talons.

- C'est con qu'on doive être bourrés pour se supporter. déclara-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ton regard censé me déstabiliser marche pas avec moi, même si j'suis pété.

Un sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elle le regarda un instant puis sortit des toilettes en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Il resta là quelques secondes, à réfléchir, puis la suivit.

Dans la chambre, le " j'ai jamais..." avait visiblement mal tourné. Alors que Kin était assise dans son coin, un sac en plastique sous son visage, les autres se battaient pour une raison qu'eux même avaient certainement oubliée. Shikamaru et Temari échangèrent un regard amusé. Lee avait finalement mis son CD, et les paroles incompréhensibles pour eux raisonnaient dans la chambre.

- Mais 3 nuits par semaiiiine, c'est sa peau contre ma peau et je suis avec elle...Et 3 nuits par semaiiiine bon dieu, qu'elle est beeeeeelle!

* * *

Ils dormaient tous. Entassés les uns sur les autres, ils semblaient si impassibles. Naruto et Shikamaru s'étaient endormis à coté. Lee dormait à moitié affalé sur Tenten, et Azur ronflait légèrement à coté d'eux. Kin s'était endormie dans les toilettes, et sa soeur dormait dans les bras de Kiba. Elle se redressa légèrement, afin de mieux voir le visage de Shikamaru. Il bavait, ce qui la fit sourire.

Il avait l'air d'un idiot, d'avantage encore que lorsqu'il était éveillé.

Ils avaient fait beaucoup de bruit, et finalement des élèves étaient allés se plaindre au concierge qui commençait à devenir sourd. Lorsqu'il était monté voir la chambre, ils avaient tous dû se cacher dans la salle de bain. Finalement, ils avaient décidé de se coucher lorsqu'il était reparti, ce qui n'avait pas été difficile vu l'heure.

Mais elle n'était pas parvenue à s'endormir. Elle ne dormais plus depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Sans cesse, les même peurs, les même regrets, les mêmes souvenirs s'agitaient dans son esprit. Gaara, Kankuro, Azur, Tenten, Ino, Suigetsu, le dealer avec qui elle avait couché... Shikamaru.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette sensation étrange dans son ventre lorsqu'elle le voyait, ni cette voix qui hurlait dans sa tête. C'était comme si la petite Temari en larmes cessait un instant de chouiner lorsqu'il était là pour se mettre à crier le plus fort possible, comme si elle voulait qu'il l'entende. Elle frappait sur les parois de sa prisons, inlassablement... Mais ses efforts étaient vains.

Il savait qu'elle était là, la petite Temari. Mais comment aurait-il pu l'atteindre, tant que Temari se mettrait entre eux ? Et comment aurait-il VOULU l'atteindre ?

Lorsque l'on est haï par tant de gens, il devient si difficile d'apprendre à se faire aimer. C'était comme si elle s'était piégée : à trop aimer ses proches, à trop vouloir les protéger, elle s'était fait détester par tant de gens. Son amour se retournait contre elle et se transformait en haine.

Et lui, débarquait, chamboulant tous ces plans. Elle était prête à tout pour les siens, y compris à enfermer la petite Temari. Et lui assurait qu'il lui retirerait ses masques. Mais sans eux, elle n'était rien. Elle était ces masques.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

- Eh!

Temari tourna la tête vers Kiba. Il s'était réveillé et dévisageait la fille dans ses bras avec un dégoût non contenu. Il s'éloigna d'elle doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller.

- Dormir dans mes bras, et pis quoi encore ? Ah, t'es réveillée Temari ?

Elle acquiesça. Kiba bailla sans retenue avant d'examiner la fille à ses cotés. Elle pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait, malgré l'obscurité. Il devait être en train d'analyser la cousine de Tenten, était-elle assez bien foutue pour mériter de dormir à ses cotés ? Kiba faisait rire Temari. Il se comportait comme un gamin pervers et sans cervelle, mais au fond il était comme elle. Son arrogance, son air suffisant et ses répliques cassantes, tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Peut-être souffrait-il autant qu'elle ? Peut-être lui aussi taisait cette douleur au fond de lui?

Elle se sentit soudainement si proche de lui. Comme s'ils avaient un secret en commun, un secret que personne ne saurait jamais.

- Eh Temari ?

Sa voix lui rappela cette fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle n'avait alors pas encore compris qu'il était comme elle. Si elle avait su, les choses se seraient certainement passées autrement.

- Quoi ?

Elle plissa les yeux pour apercevoir la silhouette de l'adolescent. Il se trouvait près du bureau de Tenten.

- Tu veux un stylo ?

- Pour quoi faire ? soupira Temari.

- Bah...

Elle devina le sourire machiavélique de l'Inuzuka et l'imita immédiatement. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et s'empara de stylos au hasard. Kiba se pencha d'abord sur Naruto et commença à gribouiller sur son front, avant de tracer trois traits sur chacune de ses joues. Temari elle s'activait à tracer une jolie moustache au-dessus des lèvres d'Azur. Kiba s'empara alors d'un stylo rouge et se mit à tracer un croc rouge sur chacun de ses joues.

Ils rirent silencieusement de leurs méfaits, tout en continuant, tels des enfants, à salir le visage de leurs amis. En ce moment là, le Kiba dans la boite et la petite Temari ne pleuraient ni ne criaient. Ils riaient aux éclats, profitant d'un instant d'insouciance. Comme un petit bout d'enfance retrouvée.

* * *

- PUTAIN LES MECS, VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI A MON VISAGE !

* * *

_"Ces moments, j'aimerais les revivre, encore et encore. Les jalousies, les regrets, les douleurs et les secrets... tout s'effaçait, et seuls comptaient nos rires. Nous étions ensemble, tous ensemble._

_Ce bonheur, ce calme qu'on pensait avoir retrouvé... c'était une illusion._

_J'en pleure encore lorsque j'y repense."_

* * *

_Ce chapitre ne critique nullement l'inceste. Ceci est le point de vue de Neji, qui est chamboulé par ses sentiments, et qui est, comme vous le savez, une personne assez carré. D'ailleurs, lui avoir fait dire toutes ces choses niaiseuses était assez dur. Et le plus dur était de lui faire dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, sans que ce soit trop OC... ce qui est raté, wouhouh ! Donc bon... J'ai honte, que j'ai honte -.-_

_Le dernier passage avec Temari et Kiba est mon préféré du chapitre. Avec d'ailleurs quelques références au manga d'origine. Voir Kiba se dessiner les crocs rouges sur les joues, comme lorsqu'il était enfant est un véritable éclairage sur sa véritable personnalité. Temari et lui sont vraiment perdus, je voulais le faire ressortir._

_Pour cette histoire de bisou entre Shikamaru et Kiba, ça montre une fois de plus à quel point Kiba est perdu. Et puis, c'était histoire de faire prendre encore plus cher à ce pauvre Shika._

_Sinon, la majorité de ce chapitre est à prendre au deuxième degré. Les choses intéressantes commencent au chapitre prochain, avec le Noël de nos adolescents. Autant le dire, j'ai pris un temps fou pour ce chapitre, je m'en souviens que j'en étais très fière. Je vais commencer à le relire et le corriger, on verra si je l'aime toujours autant !_


	20. Chapter 20

_Je poste la suite rapidement puisqu'elle était déjà écrite, et pour me rattraper du temps que vous avez dû attendre :) Je suis ravie de voir que mes lecteurs du début sont encore là, c'est génial, merci beaucoup ! :D  
_

_Alors, le choix du Japon comme pays où se passe l'histoire prend ici toute son importance... Je veux dire par là que ça m'a compliqué la vie, vu qu'on arrive à la période des fêtes et qu'il est évident qu'au Japon ils ne fêtent pas forcément les même fêtes que nous._

_Je me suis donc renseignée. Apparemment ils fêtent aussi Noël, mais qui serait plus une fête commerciale qu'autre chose (comme chez nous j'ai envie de dire ^^) et l'occasion de s'offrir des cadeaux. Par contre, le 24 décembre est la fête des amoureux, et ça finalement ça m'arrange bien... je sais qu'il n'y a aucun couple ( pour le moment ) , mais quoi de mieux qu'une fête des amoureux pour tous les faire déprimer ? Mouahahah :D_

_Sinon nouvel an est apparemment plus important que Noël pour eux. C'est parfait. Donc voilà, je manque cruellement d'infos ( tapez " Noël Japon" sur google, y'a pas mille trucs à part Wikipédia ) donc je vais faire du mieux que je peux. Il faut se dire aussi que certaines personnes interprètent les fêtes à leur façon ( je connais des gens qui ne fêtent pas nouvel an, d'autres qui font Noël le 25, etc.) donc bon..._

_Je me souviens avoir adoré écrire ce chapitre. En le relisant j'ai été un peu déçue, je le pensais mieux que ça. Il n'empêche qu'il s'agit d'un de mes chapitres préférés, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez vous aussi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Secrets de familles, ramens et solitude. **

_" Papa ? Pourquoi on voit plus Shika et Choji ? Ils veulent plus être mes amis ?"_

* * *

Les examens étaient enfin passés, apportant leur lot de réussites ou d'échecs. Shikamaru s'en était évidemment bien sorti. Ça avait été plus délicat pour Kiba, Naruto, Sakura et Temari qui allaient apprendre s'ils avaient leur moyenne pour le premier semestre.

Naruto et Sakura avaient passés beaucoup de temps à travailler ensemble, souvent avec Sasuke qui s'était réveillé meilleur élève qu'eux. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment suffi, puisque Sakura, peu habituée au système de l'école, avait raté plus d'examens qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Quant à Kiba, il n'avait pas ouvert un seul livre, et se moquait pas mal des notes qu'il allait recevoir.

C'était le dernier jour avant les vacances. Trois jours avant Noël. Le concierge s'était amusé à décorer l'école de quelques guirlandes, et l'excitation gagnait peu à peu les élèves. Bientôt la liberté, bientôt le répit.

Dans leurs classes respectives, les élèves recevaient leurs moyennes provisoires. Finalement la sonnerie retentit. Ils se pressèrent tous hors des classes, certains se hâtant de partir, d'autres s'attardant auprès de leurs amis.

Quelque part dans la foule, un blond surexcité sauta dans les bras d'une fille aux cheveux roses, hurlant qu'il avait sa moyenne. Puis il courut jusqu'à un brun à l'air sérieux et se mit à le remercier en criant.

Une blonde jeta son bulletin dans la poubelle à sa gauche, et ses deux amies la rejoignirent, l'air inquiet.

Le petit frère de cette dernière esquissa un sourire satisfait, tandis que son grand frère affichait un air exaspéré.

Un brun roula son bulletin en boule et l'enfila dans sa poche, n'affichant pas la déception qu'il aurait dû ressentir.

Une des filles qui consolait la blonde le repéra et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui parla un moment, échangea son numéro de téléphone avec lui puis s'en alla sous le regard désespéré du brun.

Petit à petit, la foule se dispersa. Certains retournèrent à l'intérieur d'Inuchi, d'autres enfourchèrent leur vélos ou leurs scooters. La majorité se dirigea vers l'arrêt des bus un peu plus loin. Finalement, la cour fut vide. Un flocon tomba, puis deux. Il se mit à neiger doucement. L'adolescente qui avait parlé au brun ressortit alors, son appareil dans les mains. Elle le pointa vers le ciel et captura l'instant.

* * *

- Tu fais quoi toi pendant les vacances ? demanda Tenten à Sakura.

- Mes parents m'ont payé un billet pour l'Angleterre, lança-t-elle, ravie. Je vais passer Noël là-bas, je serai de retour la veille du nouvel an.

- Tu le fêtes pas là-bas ? demanda Naruto.

Tenten, Azur, Sakura, Lee et lui se trouvaient dans sa chambre.

- Bah, ma famille n'aime pas fêter nouvel an, et d'habitude je le faisais avec mes amis... donc ils ont préféré prendre le retour avant nouvel an. Vous serez là pour nouvel an vous ?

Elle avait demandé ça, l'air de rien, mais ils avaient tous compris le but de sa question.

- Moi je le fête toujours avec les mecs ! déclara Naruto. Y'a pas mal de soirées dans toute la ville, on va à celle où y'a le plus de gens qu'on connaît, et on fait la fête là-bas.

- En général on les retrouve là-bas, fit Tenten. Azur et moi on retourne dans nos familles pour Noël, mais on revient toujours pour nouvel an.

- Vous venez pas de Tokyo ?

- Nan, on vient de villages pas très éloignés, dans le Nord, expliqua Azur. Nos parents ont préféré rester là-bas.

- Moi je fête Noël avec Narutooooo !

- T'es sérieux Lee ? s'étonna Sakura. Vous le fêtez les deux ?

- En général Kiba nous rejoint en fin de soirée, il aime pas les Noël avec sa famille, expliqua Naruto. Et puis on va voir Iruka, c'était mon prof quand j'étais plus petit, il est super sympa !

Sakura resta silencieuse un moment. Elle s'était douté que Naruto n'avait pas de parents, elle en avait la confirmation. Quant à Lee, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'il puisse avoir perdu ses parents. Lorsqu'elle posa la question à Tenten et Azur plus tard, alors qu'elles retournaient dans leurs chambres respectives afin de préparer leurs valises, elles lui expliquèrent que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ses parents sont tout le temps en déplacement. Ils l'appellent à Noël et c'est tout. Ils l'ont mis à Inuchi justement pour ça, pour qu'il puisse dormir là.

- Ils ne savent même pas qu'il est homo... soupira Tenten. Et pas parce qu'il a peur de le leur dire... mais parce qu'il n'en a pas le temps.

- Comment il arrive à être comme ça ? ne put s'empêche de demander Sakura. A être aussi heureux alors que...

- On cache tous nos secrets derrière de grands sourires. Il n'échappe pas à la règle. fit Azur en haussant les épaules.

- Lee is just like that. He can't be sad. Ça le tuerait.

Les trois amies sourirent. A cet instant, la voix de Lee les appela. Il s'était visiblement décidé à rentrer dans sa chambre lui aussi. Il les rejoignit en sautillant, et soudain Sakura le serra dans ses bras, ce qui parvint à surprendre l'adolescent.

- Reste toujours comme ça Lee. lui dit Sakura avant de le relâcher.

Il l'observa quelques instants avant de la serrer à son tour, mais avec bien plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait fait.

- Mais moi aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je t'aime ma Sakurachouuuuu !

- Sauvez-moi !

* * *

Sasuke s'assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. C'était donc les vacances. Il avait brillamment réussi ses examens, avait obtenu une moyenne des plus louable, et tout ça en aidant son voisin à obtenir la sienne. Il aurait dû se sentir satisfait, mais il ressentait au contraire une sorte de vide sinistre en lui.

Les vacances. Les fêtes de Noël. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Fêter avec son dealer de frère ?

Il rit, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer : comme chaque année, il allait se retrouver seul pour Noël et Nouvel An. Il détestait les vacances, car il se retrouvait seul, sans rien à faire, mais la période des fêtes était encore pire.

Durant ces quelques jours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses parents. S'ils avaient été là, comment auraient-ils fêté Noël et Nouvel An ? Itachi aurait-il mangé avec eux avant d'aller faire la fête avec ses amis ?

Ses amis qu'il n'aurait pas perdus, puisque si leurs parents étaient encore vivants, il ne serait jamais reconverti dans le trafic de drogue. S'ils n'étaient pas morts, Sasuke aurait été un adolescent comme les autres, buveur, certainement dragueur, entouré d'une bande d'amis et de sa famille. Un adolescent sans problèmes, qui aurait peut-être même eu une petite amie, de qui il se serait lassé, avant d'en choisir une autre. Il n'aurait pas été traîné d'orphelinat en orphelinat, puis d'école en école. Il n'aurait jamais eu cette impression d'être différent des autres. Il aurait été comme eux, comme ces jeunes qui buvaient et riaient tous les soirs, comme ces Naruto, ces Kiba et autres élèves qui faisaient la fête pour oublier leurs soucis et qui parvenaient à être un tant soit peu heureux.

Pourtant, Naruto était comme lui : orphelin. Alors pourquoi parvenait-il mieux que lui à être heureux ? Comment faisait-il pour rire alors que ses parents ne pouvaient plus le faire eux-mêmes ?

C'était ce qui le fascinait tant chez lui. Un adolescent comme lui, qui avait vécu lui aussi l'absence d'un père et d'une mère, était parvenu à s'en sortir. Pourquoi lui n'y était pas arrivé ? Pourquoi lui se tenait-il là, planté devant son mur à ruminer l'absence d'une famille à ses cotés ?

Des amis. C'était ça. Le blondinet s'était fait des amis, et lui non. Des amis pouvaient-ils remplir le vide laissé par la mort de parents ?

- Sasuke ?

Il leva la tête, à peine surpris. Il avait pris l'habitude que son voisin pénètre dans sa chambre sans rien lui demander.

- Hm ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de s'immobiliser une seconde. Il l'examina, comme s'il avait décelé quelque chose en lui.

- Dans deux jours c'est Noël. On le fête ensemble avec Lee, et t'es obligé de venir, déclara-t-il simplement en souriant.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, hésitant à lui répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'ils s'apitoient sur son sort et l'invitent avec eux afin qu'il ne soit pas seul. Mais il se reprit bien vite, comprenant que ce n'était absolument pas ça : Naruto et Lee fêtaient Noël ensemble car ils étaient seul, lui aussi l'était, ça leur paraissait donc logique qu'il vienne. C'était comme une sorte de " Noël des sans famille".

- Et vous faîtes quoi ?

- On va bouffer chez Ichikaru, c'est ouvert même à Noël ! Mais que jusqu'à 22h, alors après on va rendre visite à notre ancien prof. C'est un mec cool, tu verras. Il sortait avec l'infirmière avant.

Sasuke ne dit pas qu'il se fichait totalement des relations de l'ancien prof de Naruto, préférant sourire devant cette envie du blondinet de donner autant de détails.

- Il est fâché avec ses parents alors il est toujours seul. Il fait un peu partie des solitaires, comme nous, fit Naruto.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas quelqu'un avec qui fêter Noël ?

- Tu as quelqu'un avec qui fêter Noël ?

Itachi ne fêtait pas Noël. A Noël, il vendait de la coke à des drogués.

- Non, admit Sasuke à contrecœur.

- Alors tu viens avec nous ! décida Naruto avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Sasuke resta immobile quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Il sentit le vide dans son estomac se remplir un peu, puis s'élargir brusquement.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit les larmes lui monter. Il se reprit immédiatement. Il avait assez pleuré étant gamin. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne pleurait plus, ce n'était pas pour un Noël sans ses parents de plus qu'il allait recommencer.

Il imagina à quoi un Noël avec ces excités de Naruto Lee pouvait ressembler et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à l'idée qu'il allait devoir les supporter toute une soirée.

Comment pouvaient-ils déborder autant d'énergie ? C'était comme s'ils se sentaient obligés d'être heureux, et de transmettre leur joie aux autres.

Ou alors, ils étaient juste totalement tarés.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les fines lèvres de Sasuke. Il s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux, oubliant le vide dans son estomac.

Il n'allait pas être seul à Noël.

* * *

- Mec, il faut qu' on se voie demain. déclara Kiba.

Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, son natel collé à l'oreille. A l'autre bout du combiné, Shikamaru bailla sans retenue.

- Tu m'as dit que tu faisais les photos avec Azur, fit-il remarquer.

- Justement ! Trouve un truc à faire, genre t'as trop besoin de moi pour... euh pour...

- Ça te fout autant les boules que ça de faire des photos ?

- Je t'emmerde ouais ! C'est juste que ça me fait chier, mentit Kiba.

- T'as les boules.

- Ça me fait chier.

- T'as les boules. J'aurais honte à ta place, c'est que des photos.

- Mais j'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! J'étais bourré ! Et pis depuis qu'avec Temari on vous a gribouillé le visage, elle me hait encore plus qu'avant. J'imagine pas ce qu'elle va me faire faire.

- Kiba a peur d'une fille, c'est une première.

- Mais ta gueule !

- En tout cas tu rêves, j'ai bien envie de voir ce que ça va donner ces photos.

- Putain Shika, fais pas le con quoi !

- C'est non. Et pis demain j'ai un truc.

- On peut savoir quoi ? T'as rendez-vous avec the bitch peut-être ?

- Je dois dormir, assura Shikamaru en ignorant la remarque mesquine de son ami.

- Ah ouais, trop important.

- Aussi important que quand toi t'as besoin de sauter une fille.

- PUTAIN, en parlant de ça, ça fait trop longtemps ! s'exclama Kiba.

- J'ai pas envie de savoir.

- En tout cas, t'es un beau salaud de pas vouloir m'aider.

- Et toi, tu veux que je te parle du beau salaud que t'as été en disant à tout le monde que tu m'as embrassé?

- Bah, ils ont tous oublié.

- Crève pour que je t'aide.

- Pfff... Et au fait, je voulais savoir, t'as kiffé mon cœur sur tes fesses ? lança Kiba d'un air faussement insouciant.

- Hein ?

- Oh tu l'as pas vu ? T'inquiète pas, avec Temari on a pris des photos, je les mettrai sur face un de ces jours !

- Kiba t'es sér... commença Shikamaru.

Mais son ami lui raccrocha au nez, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait être forcé de faire cette foutue séance photo avec Azur.

Elle lui avait envoyé un inbox pour lui donner rendez-vous le lendemain à... 9h du matin. " La lumière est plus belle, et puis je dois partir le soir" avait-elle expliqué. Rappelant ensuite qu'il avait promis qu'il le ferait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Kiba prononça l'une des paroles préférées de son meilleur ami :

- Galère...

* * *

Sakura était partie après avoir salué tout le monde. Son avion avait décollé à 14h en ce 23 décembre. Tenten elle, s'apprêtait à prendre le train. Alors qu'elle attendait à la gare, elle sentit une vague d'inquiétude la submerger. Elle partait loin de Tokyo, laissant Temari seule, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était probablement en danger. Elle se sentit soudain honteuse de partir ainsi.

Et puis, pourquoi laissait-elle Kankuro se débrouiller ? Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas simplement dénoncer ces connards de dealers à la police, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait ? Comment pouvait-elle dissimuler toute cette histoire, et pire encore, comment pouvait-elle la dissimuler à son amie ?

Elle se ressaisit soudain : elle connaissait déjà les raisons qui la poussaient à garder le secret, il fallait qu'elle cesse de douter. Ca la prenait sans arrêt, elle se mettait à paniquer, persuadée d'aller dans le mauvais sens. Mais prévenir la police n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses puisque les dealers semblaient être au courant de tout, et Temari... elle savait qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire.

Elle s'empara de son natel et commença à écrire un sms. Le train arriva mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention.

" T'as intérêt à faire attention à Temari quand je serai pas là. Sinon, I KILL YOU BOY ! "

Elle se relut avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Kankuro n'aurait pas vraiment bien réagi en lisant ce sms. Elle songea un instant à lui. Elle avait de moins en moins de mal à le cerner et commençait à comprendre sa façon de penser. Il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Mais il était incapable de montrer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille.

Elle aurait tant voulu les aider, mais elle n'avait pas d'argent... Si seulement elle avait été aussi riche que Neji!

Une idée terrible traversa son esprit et elle se figea, stupéfaite d'avoir osé même songer à cela. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

Elle effaça le sms, prit sa valise et entra dans le train.

Cette pensée qui lui avait semblé si folle, qu'elle avait chassé d'un coup de valeurs, elle se logea quelque part dans son esprit, prête à ressurgir le jour où cela deviendrait nécessaire.

* * *

- J'espère que t'es en forme ! lança Azur, l'air sûre d'elle.

Elle l'avait emmené sur la place où ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Tenten. Il neigeait, et des dizaines de passants emmitouflés dans leurs vestes marchaient dans tous les sens. Kiba, lui, ne portait qu'un veste légère, prouvant que les adolescents du sexe masculin ont une incroyable capacité d'auto-chauffage *. Azur avait enfilé son bonnet noir et ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement sous la neige. Son visage avait rosi, et le tout ne la mettait clairement pas en valeur. Un trio de jolies filles passa à coté d'elle et Kiba les suivit du regard un instant.

- On fait où les photos ? demanda-t-il en détachant ses yeux des filles, l'air grognon.

- Ici.

- Ici ? répéta-t-il, stupéfait. Devant tout le monde ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit Azur amusée, ça te gène ?

- Nan, nan... Et sous la neige!

- J'adore la neige ! déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle installa son trépied, posa son appareil dessus avant de demander :

- Tu passes Noël ici ?

- Euh... ouais ?

- Avec ta famille ?

- Ouais. Enfin, ça va me casser les couilles, donc j'vais aller avec Naruto et tout après.

- Te casser les couilles ? C'est aussi chiant que ça ?

- Tu connais pas ma mère, rit Kiba.

Pendant qu'elle l'interrogeait, elle le prenait en photo, ce qui intriguait Kiba.

- Moi je fête Noël avec ma famille, je retourne dans mon village.

- Dans ton village ?

- Ouais, je viens de la campagne. Mes parents ont préféré rester là-bas, la ville ça leur a jamais plu.

- T'es une pecno en fait.

- Va te faire foutre.

Elle s'arrêta et lui lança un regard mesquin.

- Enlève ta veste.

- Eh oh, je sais que j'suis un mec viril qui a toujours chaud *, mais faut pas abuser !

- C'est trop dur pour toi ?

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Elle commençait à le gonfler, et c'était rare qu'une fille parvienne à l'énerver.

- Voilà, maintenant enlève ton tee-shirt.

- Je comprends que tu rêves de voir mon corps, mais attends au moins qu'on soit dans ta chambre quoi. ricana Kiba.

Azur lui fit ravaler son air séducteur d'un regard blasé. Il comprit qu'elle était sérieuse et obéit. Autour de lui les gens commençaient à lui lancer des regards amusés. La situation n'était pas encore trop gênante, après tout, il n'avait aucun complexe vis à vis de son corps, et n'était pas du genre à se sentir gêné parce qu'on le reluquait.

- Maintenant, lève la tête et tend les mains vers le ciel.

Kiba lança un regard à Azur qui signifiait " tu te fous de moi? ". Elle lui lança un sourire radieux si bien qu'il s'exécuta, sans beaucoup de conviction.

- Redresse la tête, tend plus les bras. Ton bras gauche va trop à droite. Mets toi sur la pointe des pieds. Ne souris pas et n'essaie pas de me regarder. Regarde le ciel.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle le photographiait, sous le regard de plus en plus amusé des passants.

- Tiens-toi sur une seule jambe. Aie l'air un peu plus rêveur.

- Sur un pied ?

- Allez !

Kiba comprit alors : Azur n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se moque des modèles photos, et tentait de lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être éprouvant de poser. Il cessa donc de poser et lui lança un regard blasé.

- Allez c'est bon, t'as gagné. J'ai compris. sourit-il. J'suis bien passé pour un con, c'est cool !

Azur ne lui répondit pas et continua de le shooter, ce qui le surprit. Il alla remettre ses vêtements, sentant que s'il restait un instant de plus sans veste, il allait geler sur place.

- Mouais, t'as pas vraiment de couilles en fait, fit-elle, toujours derrière son appareil.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Même pas capable de prendre la pose en public.

- Tu te foutais de moi, j'suis sûre que t'as même pas pris de photo.

- Au fond, tu fais le malin, mais t'es juste un lâche.

Durant une seconde, le regard de Kiba se transforma. Elle immortalisa l'instant avant de se redresser, souriante. Elle lui dit de s'approcher. Kiba obéit, son air fier à nouveau accroché au visage

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es pas lâche. En tout cas tu l'as pas été sur ce coup. Si je te l'ai dit, c'est pour ça.

Elle montra l'écran de son appareil. Kiba regarda son visage dans la photo avant d'acquiescer.

- Canon.

- T'es le mec le plus arrogant que j'ai jamais vu. soupira Azur. Regarde tes yeux.

- Ils sont canons.

- T'es con !

Kiba rit, même s'il voyait très bien où Azur souhaitait en venir. Tout ce temps, elle l'avait provoqué, non seulement pour se venger, mais aussi pour qu'il finisse par lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Et apparemment, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ce regard.

- La photo, commença Azur en mettant son appareil dans sa sacoche, pour moi c'est plus qu'appuyer sur un bouton. C'est saisir un instant, saisir un regard, une expression... Enfin bon, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant, tu dois t'en foutre de ce que j'te raconte.

- Ce qui me fait marrer, c'est que t'aies été capable de me foutre à poil dehors juste pour me faire chier. Tu ranges, c'est fini ?

- Ouais, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Et pis y'a la fausse blonde là-bas qui te mate depuis tout à l'heure, elle va pas attendre longtemps.

Kiba suivit le regard d'Azur avant d'afficher un sourire pervers. La " fausse blonde" était exactement son genre. Elle était avec une autre amie et l'observait d'un air intéressé.

- Y'a peut-être un coup à prendre. sourit-il, avant de se tourner vers Azur. Dis, tu pourrais me filer une des photos s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi, tu vas l'encadrer et l'afficher dans ta chambre ?

- C'est une bonne idée ! Mais je voulais l'amener... à mon père.

- A ton père ?

Azur dévisagea Kiba. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de déclarer :

- Ouais, il habite pas chez nous, je lui amenais des photos de moi avant pour qu'il voie comme j'ai grandi, mais j'en ai plus depuis un moment, et je crois qu'il en veut.

- Comme tu veux… Je finis de retoucher et je te donnerai la photo.

- Merci !

Kiba allait se diriger vers la jolie blonde, mais soudain un homme de deux têtes de plus que lui arriva vers elle et l'embrassa rapidement. Il se figea avant de se retourner vers Azur, un sourire exagéré sur les lèvres.

Elle dut contenir son rire.

- Je préfère les vraies blondes. mentit-il.

- C'est sûr, y'en a tellement ici en plus ! se moqua Azur avant de marcher en direction de l'arrêt de bus, son trépied sous le bras.

- Et pis, quand on a un mec aussi moche, faut vraiment avoir un truc à cacher. Doit avoir de la cellulite ou un truc du genre.

Azur leva les yeux au ciel : comment un adolescent pouvait-il avoir des valeurs aussi superficielles ?

La réponse à sa question se trouvait dans celle-ci : c'était un adolescent, après tout. Elle lui lança un regard et vit qu'il marchait à ses cotés. Il avait dû garer son scooter vers l'arrêt.

- Tu vas voir tes parents pour Noël, mais t'es encore à Tokyo, c'est pas logique, fit remarquer Kiba.

- Je t'ai dit, je prends le train ce soir.

- C'est comment la campagne ?

- Bah... c'est plus calme qu'ici en tout cas. Quand j'y retourne, j'ai l'impression de respirer. Et pis j'ai mes amies là-bas... Et pourquoi cette question ? D'où Kiba s'intéresse à la campagne ?

- J'avais envie de savoir à quoi ça ressemble l'environnement d'une pecno, lança Kiba, l'air de rien.

Azur lui frappa le bras, souriant malgré tout.

- T'es jamais allé à la campagne ?

- Jamais. Moi j'suis un pur villard !

- Ça veut rien dire, fit remarquer Azur.

- Avec tous les mots qu'on invente, j'peux bien dire ça.

- T'en as pas marre de la ville des fois ? demanda Azur en soupirant. Ça pue, y'a du bruit, tout le monde est soulé...

- Ouais, mais au moins y'a des canons !

- Si tu voyais mes amies de mon village, tu changerais d'avis, sourit l'adolescent.

- Elles sont grandes, blondes, bien foutues ?

- Grandes, pas vraiment...

- Alors laisse tomber. assura Kiba.

- En fait, ton genre c'est Ino quoi.

Kiba dévisagea Azur quelques instants. Ils étaient arrivés à l'arrêt de bus.

- Non, mon genre, c'est tout en fait. Les grandes, les petits, les brunes, les blondes, les rousses, les bleues avec mèches orange et vertes... tant qu'elles savent bai...

- Pas de détails merciiii ! le coupa Azur.

- Même toi t'aurais pu tenter ta chance... si t'avais un peu plus de matière dans le soutif.

- Toi aussi t'aurais pu tenter la tienne, si t'avais un peu plus de matière dans le crâne.

- Je préfère en avoir ailleurs.

Azur frappa le crâne de l'adolescent, ignorant son regard " loveur by Kiba Inuzuka".

- Et t'arrives à draguer des filles, soupira-t-elle. Mais où va le monde, hein ?

- Le monde féminin et bien foutu va dans mon lit en tout cas.

Elle rit malgré elle. Elle ne réalisa pas à quel point il était étonnant qu'il reste là à parler avec elle, alors qu'habituellement Kiba ne parlait qu'avec les filles qu'il souhaitait draguer. Elle même, qui ne pouvait le supporter, n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils trouveraient un sujet de discussion... aussi pathétique fut-il. La conversation dévia, ils parlèrent du lycée, elle apprit qu'il avait doublé, lui qu'elle avait failli. A cause du japonais pour elle, à cause de tout pour lui. En particulier l'espagnol. Elle lui proposa par réflexe de l'aider, il se moqua d'elle, persuadé qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour réussir.

- On verra quand t'auras doublé !

Elle lui demanda s'il avait au moins travaillé, il lui déclara que non. Elle le traita d'idiot, lui accueillit sa critique comme un compliment. Il mata une jolie femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle lui demanda s'il était attiré par les cougars, moqueuse. Le sujet dévia à nouveau, elle insulta le bus qui était en retard, il lui expliqua détester les bus.

- Les gens puent, t'as jamais de place, le conducteur a trouvé son permis dans les poubelles... et pis, la légende de la fille bonasse qui prend le bus c'est faux. Y'a que des moches.

- T'es vraiment salaud ! lança Azur en souriant d'un air désespéré. Mais t'as raison, je déteste le bus. Si j'dépensais pas toute ma tune dans Jimmy, j'me prendrais un scoot.

- J't'aurais bien ramenée... mais j'ai pas envie.

- Et t'as pas de casque pour moi.

- Oh ça c'est pas vraiment un problème. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment pas envie, et pis j'suis sûr que Jimmy a le mal des transports.

- C'est sûr, approuva Azur, mon appareil c'est un sensible.

Le bus n'était toujours pas arrivé, mais Kiba décida de partir, l'air de penser " je vais quand même pas attendre le bus avec elle, quoi, elle est même pas baisable". Il la salua et s'en alla. Après leur discussion entraînée, le silence sonna étrangement aux oreilles d'Azur. Elle l'observa s'éloigner. Il marchait sûrement, les épaules redressées, la tête haute, ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Il dégageait une espère d'assurance qui mettait quiconque à ses cotés à l'aise. Comme si elle était contagieuse.

Azur sortit l'appareil photo de sa sacoche et regarda les photos qu'elle venait de faire. Il y en avait beaucoup de ratées, si bien qu'elle soupira : elle se décevait à chaque séance photo, comme si d'une cinquantaine de cliché, elle n'était capable d'en tirer que deux ou trois de potables. Lorsqu'ils parlaient au départ, afin de le mettre à l'aise, elle avait réussi à capturer quelques regards intéressants, mais le meilleur restait celui de la dernière photo, lorsque son expression s'était transformé l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle le bouscule pour qu'il lui montre ce qu'elle souhaitait voir, et c'était ce qui s'était passé.

Il y avait dans ses yeux comme une lueur étrange. Un coté sauvage, une étincelle emplie de colère et de douleur. Ses sourcils épais étaient à peine froncés, son nez légèrement froncé, sa mâchoire serrée. Quelques flocons tombaient à l'instant de la prise de la photo devant son visage et étaient désormais immobilisés pour l'éternité.

Oui, il irradiait l'assurance, oui, il semblait fier et arrogant. Mais dans cette photo, elle voyait un adolescent perdu dans des émotions qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

Azur secoua la tête et rangea son appareil photo. Aux Etats-Unis, on lui avait expliqué que les photos pouvaient plus en dire sur un Homme qu'un examen psychologique. Elle avait beau croire cette théorie, elle ne s'estimait pas assez douée pour y parvenir elle-même. Peut-être se trompait-elle totalement sur Kiba.

Le bus arriva, elle grimpa dedans.

Oui, peut-être qu'elle se trompait... ou peut-être pas.

* * *

Itachi avait appelé son frère afin qu'il vienne le voir. Il n'aimait pas le faire venir au Tenshi, mais il refusait de le rencontrer ailleurs, et encore moins de venir le voir au lycée. Ces derniers temps, son organisation était mise à mal, et il sentait qu'il faudrait bientôt agir. Pein leur cachait bien des choses, mais tous dans le groupe avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose.

C'était pourquoi ils se devaient d'être le plus discret possibles. Ils n'engageaient plus de nouveaux dealers, et mettaient une pression énorme sur ceux qu'ils connaissaient pour qu'ils se taisent. Ceux qui leur devaient de l'argent devaient se dépêcher de les rembourser, et ce au prix de n'importe quel moyen de pression.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de remords, et n'en éprouverait certainement jamais. Il avait vendu une partie de lui lorsqu'il s'était lancé là-dedans. Une partie de lui qui avait déjà été brisée lorsqu'il était enfant, alors elle n'avait plus vraiment de valeur. Du moins, elle valait moins que ce contre quoi il l'avait échangée.

Troquer une vie de misère à se remémorer le passé tout en luttant pour survivre, contre une vie de richesse et d'aventure, sans peine, sans souvenirs, sans souffrance... sans cœur ?

La seule chose qui le rattachait à son âme était son frère. Cet être empli de haine et de douleur qui était incapable de lutter contre ses émotions, qui s'enfermait derrière une muraille de silence et de dédain. Il aurait pu l'entraîner sur le même chemin que lui, mais il ne le ferait pas. Car même s'il se contentait de sa situation, il savait qu'il y avait mieux. Lui avait renoncé au bonheur, mais son frère avait encore une chance.

Ils avaient pratiquement le même visage. C'en était troublant. Et pire encore, ils avaient le même visage que leurs parents. Si bien que lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils se rappelaient leur mère et leur père.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir ?

Sasuke avait parlé d'une voix froide. Itachi se doutaient que lentement, le mépris que Sasuke ressentait envers ce que faisait son frère l'emporterait sur son attachement à lui. Quelque part, c'était la seule chose qui le blessait encore. Il aurait voulu être un modèle pour lui, mais priait pour ne jamais l'être.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Ici?

Tout ce dédain, dans cette voix. Il n'approuvait pas ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, ni la façon dont il détruisait celle des autres, Itachi le savait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était son choix, son écervelé de frère ne pourrait jamais le changer. Et puis, sans son argent, il ne serait pas grand chose, si ce n'était rien.

- Tu fêtes Noël demain ?

Ils n'avaient plus fêté Noël ensemble depuis que leurs parents étaient morts. Et il ne le fêteraient plus à nouveau, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Itachi s'en foutait, de cette fête. C'était un évènement en famille, et il n'avait plus de famille, si ce n'était Sasuke. Et lui, lui il ne voulait pas qu'il le fête seul.

- Oui.

- Avec qui ?

- Des... amis.

Il avait hésité. Comme si prononcer ce mot lui avait coûté des efforts. Mais Itachi sourit intérieurement, satisfait. Lui même avait oublié ce qu'étaient des amis. Oh, il aurait pu considérer Kisame et les autres comme des " amis", puisqu'ils se connaissaient désormais par cœur, mais il savait que si un jour l'organisation cassait, il ne les reverrait plus jamais... et que si un jour il fallait dénoncer les autres pour sauver sa peau, aucun n'hésiterait.

Ils avaient tous vendu leur âme, il n'y avait plus de place pour le reste... si ce n'était pour une chose, une seule chose qui leur permettait à tous de rester un Homme.

Pour lui, son frère. Pour les autres, c'était un souvenir, un rêve, l'amour... Ceux qui, comme Kakuzu, perdaient tout lien avec leur condition d'Hommes, devenaient des fantômes. Eux étaient raccrochés par un mince fil à ce qu'ils étaient. Un seul mouvement trop brusque, et le fil se briserait, et ils deviendraient spectres à leur tour.

Itachi sentait que Sasuke s'éloignait de lui. La honte et la rancune de son petit frère rongeaient le fil qui les reliait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se faire. Ils avaient besoin de l'autre, malgré tout ce qu'ils disaient.

- C'est bien... que tu aies des amis.

Il lui sourit brièvement. Sasuke lui demanda s'il fêterait Noël, lui, ce qui étonna Itachi.

- Non. Pas le temps.

Et pas l'envie. Il observa son frère un instant. Ils parlèrent, sans vraiment écouter ce qu'ils disaient, puis Sasuke déclara soudainement :

- Je connais un garçon que vous agressez.

Itachi sortit de ces pensées et dévisagea son frère, sans rien dire.

- Celui que j'ai vu quand je suis venu, au début de l'année. C'est le frère d'un ami à moi.

Toujours cette même hésitation dans sa voix, lorsqu'il avait prononcé " ami".

- Vous comptez faire quelque chose à son frère ?

- Il nous doit de l'argent, répondit Itachi .

- Son petit frère n'y est pour rien.

- Les moyens de pression utilisés concernent souvent la famille.

Un regard empli de dégoût se posa sur Itachi. Il ne réagit pas.

Au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse arriver. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'un jour, son frère connaîtrait peut-être quelqu'un de plus ou moins directement concerné par ses affaires. Un drogué, un dealer, ou un proche d'un garçon qui leur devait de l'argent...

- Je ne peux rien faire, je reçois les ordres de plus haut.

- Ça veut dire que vous comptez vous en prendre à lui ?

- Ça veut dire que c'est possible qu'on l'ait déjà fait.

- Tu es le chef de ta section, tu peux y faire quelque chose.

Voix pleine de rage contenue. Itachi comprit que Sasuke y pensait depuis longtemps. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Ce n'était pas lui le vrai chef, mais Pein, et il était loin de se soucier de ce genre d'affaires. Au contraire, ceux qui lui devaient de l'argent l'ennuyaient, il confiait un ordre général à Itachi, et lui devait se charger d'appliquer cet ordre de la façon la plus efficace et rapide possible.

En l'occurrence, l'ordre pour Kankuro était : " faîtes le payer, et vite."

- Vous comptez lui faire quoi ? demanda Sasuke face au silence de son frère.

- Ce qu'on fait à chaque fois.

- Torture ?

- Physique ou morale. On utilise les points faibles des gens.

- Quels sont ses points faibles ?

Il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui coller son poing à la figure, Itachi le voyait bien. Lui répondait d'une voix calme, presque lasse.

- Son passé, par exemple.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, avant de s'immobiliser. Son poing lui démangeait, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Il se mit à hausser la voix:

- Réponds clairement putain !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, alors calme toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?

La porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit sur Konan. Elle appela Itachi, qui annonça à son frère qu'il devait rentrer à l'école. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et s'approcha rapidement d'Itachi, qui s'empara de son poignet et le tordit légèrement, juste assez pour lui faire mal sans le blesser réellement.

- Tu ne devrais être au courant de rien Sasuke. N'oublie pas que l'argent que je gagne te permet de vivre, alors évite de t'emporter contre moi.

- S'il arrive quelque chose à une personne que je connais... commença Sasuke, menaçant.

Itachi lui lâcha le bras et passa à coté de lui, le coupant. Il grimpa les escaliers tranquillement, conscient que son frère enrageait derrière lui.

Il l'aimait... mais pas assez pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

* * *

- Je vais fêter Noël à l'hôpital avec ta mère, déclara le père d'Ino d'une voix mal assurée.

Sa fille leva les yeux vers lui, masquant le trouble que sa déclaration avait produit en elle.

- D'accord.

- Si tu veux nous rejoindre... commença son père, avant de s'interrompre. Passe un bon Noël mon ange.

Et il s'en alla, sans un mot de plus. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, Ino se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Un véritable fossé s'était creusé entre son père et elle, encore plus ces derniers mois. Comme si sa visite auprès de sa mère n'avait finalement fait qu'empirer les choses.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas apprécié qu'elle refuse de la prendre dans ses bras, peut-être l'avait-elle blessé en partant si vite. Son père ne prononçait jamais les reproches qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux, si bien qu'elle ne savait jamais réellement s'il était déçu d'elle ou non. Au fond, elle ne savait même pas s'il l'aimait encore. Depuis que sa mère avait plongé, il semblait qu'une partie de son père avait été entraînée avec elle.

Ino ne reconnaissait plus le père si sûr de lui et si joyeux qu'elle avait admiré enfant.

Elle allait donc passer Noël seule. L'année précédente, son père et elle avaient mangé à l'appartement, et puis elle était allée se coucher, en larmes, car ils n'avaient pas parlé de tout le repas. L'année d'avant, ils avaient passé Noël avec sa mère. Et là aussi, Ino avait fini par pleurer, détruite de voir sa mère aller aussi mal.

Elle détestait Noël. Alors pourquoi ne pas se coucher et se réveiller le lendemain, tout simplement ?

Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea, ne songeant même pas à manger. Mais les bruits de la rue l'empêchèrent de fermer l'oeil. Les chants de Noël, les rires de la famille voisine qui perçaient les murs...

Elle mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, alluma son I-pod, et ferma les yeux. Son natel vibra, elle lut le message qu'Hinata venait de lui envoyer. Elle lui demandait si elle pourrait se voir pour Noël le lendemain, car elle avait quelque chose pour elle.

Un cadeau ? Ino sentit son ventre se serrer. Son père lui avait laissé un petit paquet dans la cuisine, mais elle savait que personne d'autre ne lui en offrirait... alors qu'Hinata lui en fasse un l'étonna.

Elle répondit que le lendemain elle avait une séance photo, ce qui était vrai. Hinata expliqua qu'après cela, elle était débordée, et qu'elle voulait le lui donner le plus tôt possible car si elle l'offrait après Noël, il perdrait de sa valeur. Ino leva les yeux au ciel en lisant sa réponse, avant d'envoyer sans réfléchir " ce soir si tu veux". Hinata l'appela aussitôt, ce qui surprit Ino : la jeune brune ne téléphonait que très rarement, trop timide pour s'exprimer à travers le combiné.

- Quoi ? fit Ino.

- Tu ne fêtes pas avec tes parents ? demanda la faible voix d'Hinata.

- J'ai jamais dit ça

- Donc tu fêtes avec eux ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça non plus.

Étonnamment, Hinata soupira, comme si elle était agacée. Ino dit automatiquement :

- Je ne fête pas Noël.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père n'est pas là.

Hinata réfléchit un instant avant de demander à Ino d'attendre, lui assurant qu'elle allait la rappeler. Une minute plus tard elle s'exécutait, et annonçait à Ino qu'elle était cordialement invitée au repas de Noël qui se donnait dans sa famille. Ino crut qu'elle allait éclater de rire ou s'étouffer... ou les deux.

- Si tu refuses, mon père risque d'être outré, c'est étonnant qu'il ait accepté e t'inviter tu sais.

- J'ai pas le choix donc ?

- C'est mieux que d'être seule, non ?

* * *

- Les mecs ! On mange !

Gaara et Kankuro descendirent en même temps... c'est à dire, dix minutes après que leur soeur les ait appelés. Kankuro pressentait la colère de cette dernière, pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, elle était tranquillement installée dans le canapé, deux paquets cadeaux devant elle et les trois assiettes de pâtes juste derrière. Gaara remonta vite, ignorant l'appel de son frère.

- J'ai pas de cadeau... marmonna un peu honteusement Kankuro.

Tout son argent allait dans le remboursement de sa dette, il avait été incapable de leur trouver un cadeau gratuit.

- Mais si on se refait un tournoi de play, je te promets de te laisser gagner ! assura-t-il.

- J'aurai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! ricana Temari en tendant son paquet à Kankuro. C'est rien du tout, mais si t'aimes pas tant pis pour toi.

Le garçon sourit et s'assit à ses cotés, avant d'ouvrir le paquet. Il en sortit une chaîne argentée. Il lança un regard stupéfait à Temari, qui se sentit obligée de le rassurer :

- C'est pas de l'argent, c'est de l'acier. On en trouve des pas chers.

- Obligée de tout casser hein ?

Temari acquiesça et il mit la chaîne autour de son cou. Autant dire qu'elle lui plaisait, ça faisait un moment qu'il souhaitait s'en offrir une et sa fouine de sœur le savait. Il se sentit à nouveau mal de ne rien avoir pour sa sœur. Chaque année, ils fêtaient Noël, et depuis quelques temps, seulement les trois. Ils s'offraient en général un cadeau, avec une limite : il ne devait pas coûter cher, car ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir des cadeaux de luxe.

Gaara arriva à son tour, un paquet dans les mains. Temari voulut d'abord qu'il ouvre le sien. Il en sortit un jeu sur Playstation qu'il cherchait depuis des mois, mais qui n'était plus en vente depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il soit possible de le trouver dans les grands magasins.

- J'ai cherché sur Internet, je te jure, c'est tellement stressant les enchères sur e-bay !

Gaara la remercia timidement, sans trop montrer ses émotions, avant de tendre son cadeau. Il était incapable de montrer sa reconnaissance avec son visage ou sa voix, mais cet acte prouvait qu'il avait été plus que touché. Kankuro commençait à le connaître.

- C'est pour vous deux, expliqua-t-il face à leur manque de réaction.

Temari s'empara du paquet et le déballa. Elle en sortit une manette Playstation dont le paquet était déjà ouvert. Certainement une manette d'occasion.

- On fait des tournois, c'est cool, mais on a que deux manettes, donc faut toujours tourner. Là, on pourra jouer les trois... ensemble.

Kankuro crut un instant que Temari allait fondre en larmes. Elle remercia son frère, et le serra dans ses bras, chose rare chez les No Sabaku. Kankuro le remercia à son tour, plus modéré dans la démonstration de sa reconnaissance. Ils mirent le jeu de Gaara dans la console, connectèrent la troisième manette, et, ignorant le repas, se mirent à jouer les trois.

Ainsi se fêtaient les Noëls dans la famille de Gaara, Kankuro et Temari : sur un canapé, en mangeant des pâtes froides et en jouant à la Playstation, au milieu de rires si rares d'habitude.

* * *

Le repas des Hyuuga s'était passé dans une ambiance plutôt froide. Certes, ils avaient parlé, mais de sujets qui semblaient inappropriés à Noël. Les Hyuuga étaient une immense famille qui se réunissait pour Noël, si bien que la demeure, déjà bien remplie habituellement, semblait presque de taille normale par rapport à son nombre d'occupants.

Les Hommes avaient parlé d'économie et de politique, les femmes d'actualité et d'autres sujets qu'Ino n'avait pas écouté. Quant aux plus jeunes, au bout de la table, ils avaient mangé en silence, la petite sœur d'Hinata glissant parfois une remarque mauvaise sur ce que disaient les adultes. Ino avait failli s'étouffer de rire une fois, ce qui lui avait valu des regards bien froids de la part des adultes.

En attendant le dessert, ils avaient été autorisés à sortir de table. Ino et Hinata étaient sorties prendre l'air. La blonde admira le jardin des Hyuuga, stupéfaite face à tant de luxe.

- Mon père est fleuriste. Il mourrait pour avoir un jardin pareil.

- La neige a tout gelé, déclara tristement Hinata, et maintenant qu'elle fond, c'est encore pire. Mais au printemps, c'est sublime...

- J'veux bien te croire.

Elles marchèrent silencieusement, admirant le décor autour d'elles. La majorité des arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles, les fleurs étaient fanées depuis longtemps, et seuls quelques sapins et autres survivants se dressaient encore fièrement au milieu des troncs sans vie. Au centre du jardin, une immense fontaine avait vu son eau geler. Ino s'approcha et toucha la glace du bout du doigt. L'air s'était réchauffé, et la glace avait un peu fondu, si bien qu'à l'instant ou son index se posa sur la fragile surface, elle se brisa.

- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas le Noël le plus chaleureux que tu aies dû fêter... s'excusa finalement Hinata.

- J'ai vu pire. Et pis, ta sœur me fait rire.

- C'est toujours comme ça, continua malgré tout la Hyuuga. Je n'aurais pas dû t'inviter, tu aurais été mieux chez toi...

- Je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Chez moi, j'aurais pas arrêté de penser...

Elle s'interrompit, observa la glace un moment, puis se tourna vers Hinata. L'adolescente avait les joues rosies par le froid. Emmitouflée dans sa veste d'un blanc immaculé, elle ressemblait à une poupée que sa mère lui avait offerte lorsqu'elle était petite. Ino se souvenait lui avoir brossé les cheveux des centaines de fois, pour qu'ils restent toujours lisses.

- A quoi ?

Hinata lui proposait de venir manger chez elle, lui posait des questions, se montrait curieuse... Ino l'examina un instant. Etait-elle finalement en train de grandir ?

- A ma mère, répondit Ino sans réfléchir.

Elle se tut immédiatement. Hinata s'approcha alors d'elle, ses yeux d'un gris rare l'observant bizarrement.

- Tu sais, je ne me confie jamais. Pourtant, je crois que ça m'aiderait à aller mieux. C'est pareil pour toi, non ?

- Si ça peut t'aider à aller mieux, alors fais-le, confie-toi, ordonna Ino, évitant la question.

- A qui ? A Neji ? A ma sœur ? ironisa Hinata.

Ino la dévisagea comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre.

- A moi, fit-elle, toujours étonnée de voir Hinata ironiser.

- C'est toi qui a besoin de parler.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi timide ? asséna subitement Ino. Pourquoi tu manques de confiance en toi ? Pourquoi tu aimes Naruto ? Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? Comment es-tu tombée amoureuse de lui ?

Hinata sembla d'abord déboussolée, ce qui satisfit Ino. Elle était parvenue à retourner la situation. Elle pensa que la Hyuuga n'aurait pas le courage de répondre, qu'elle changerait de sujet, mais l'adolescente leva un regard déterminé vers elle.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de Naruto la première fois que je l'ai vu. C'était le jour de la rentrée, mon premier jour à Inuchi. J'étais seule et perdue, car Neji avait un an de plus que moi et avait dû aller plus tôt en cours. Je n'osais poser de questions à personne, je ne savais donc rien, et finalement je me suis retrouvée seule, pétrifiée, au milieu de la cour, alors que tout le monde était déjà en classe. Alors il est arrivé, tout aussi en retard que moi. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, comment je m'appelais, m'a proposé de le suivre. Je répondais par un ou deux mots, pas plus. " J'suis perdue." " Hinata." " Oui." Il m'a aidé à trouver ma classe avant de chercher la sienne, m'a souri, et est parti avant que je n'entre. J'aurais voulu lui demander de m'accompagner jusque dans ma classe, j'avais tellement peur d'entrer seule. En fait, j'aurais voulu lui demander de m'accompagner partout, de ne plus jamais me laisser seule comme ça. Je suis tombée amoureuse en deux minutes. Et après ça, c'est devenu horrible.

- Tu veux dire que tu as eu un coup de foudre ? demanda sceptiquement Ino.

- Je ne sais pas... Ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était pas aussi fort que maintenant. Après ça, je l'ai vu se faire des amis, je l'ai vu aux pauses rire, je l'ai vu aider les gens qu'il voyait seul. Il est devenu ami avec Choji qui était rejeté, avec Kiba, qui n'était pas encore aussi populaire que maintenant et était détesté par beaucoup de garçons, avec Lee et Shikamaru lorsqu'ils ont doublé, alors qu'ils étaient beaucoup critiqué... Je les ai vu grandir ensemble, prendre confiance, évoluer. Naruto en particulier. Il riait sans arrêt avant, faisait l'idiot, et cette année, on dirait qu'il s'est calmé. Je l'ai trouvé plus mûr, plus beau... je l'ai aimé encore plus. Tout ce que j'ai vu de lui pendant trois ans m'a fait l'aimer un peu plus.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui as jamais dit ?

- Parce que je suis timide, tu l'as dit toi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je dois tenir ça de ma mère, ou parce qu'on m'a toujours rabaissé dans cette famille... Peu importe, je suis timide. Et ça me paralyse, tu sais? Les gens se moquent de ceux qui sont comme moi, parce qu'ils ne parlent pas, paraissent bizarre, insensibles, insociables... Mais on a un coeur ! On ressent des choses, on pense des choses, mais on n'ose pas les exprimer. Combien de fois j'ai voulu parler, rire, crier... sans pouvoir le faire. Alors avouer à Naruto que je l'aimais ? Je n'étais même pas capable de le regarder.

- Naruto vient toujours vers ceux qui sont seuls, il a dû venir vers toi, non ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ino.

- Je sais... pendant un moment, je lui en ai voulu pour ça. C'est bête je sais, je suis amoureuse d'un garçon, mais en même temps, je le déteste presque. J'ai cru que j'étais la seule fille qu'il ne voulait pas aider, je me suis dit, " peut-être qu'il m'a aidé une fois, et que ça lui suffit?". Mais j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais dû me voir seule : je l'ai toujours évité, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il réalise que je n'avais pas d'amis. Il ne me voyait pas, mais comment aurait-il pu, je me cachais de lui !

- Alors arrête de te cacher !

- Je peux pas. J'ai commencé y'a trois ans, tu crois que je pourrais changer d'un coup ?

Ino observa Hinata. Elle sembla sur le point de pleurer, ce qui remua la blonde. Elle était déjà étonnée qu'elle se confie ainsi, mais elle réalisa que l'adolescente contenait ça en elle depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait que ça sorte.

- Continue, l'encouragea Ino.

Hinata la dévisagea à son tour. Elle semblait tout aussi étonnée qu'elle. Ca fit rire Ino, qui réalisa qu'elles étaient toutes deux en train d'agir de façon totalement différente que d'habitude.

" La magie de Noël" pensa ironiquement Ino.

- Est-ce que tu imagines, ce que c'est de pleurer, toute seule, dans ta chambre, en te disant que tu n'as personne à appeler pour qu'on vienne sécher tes larmes ?

Oh oui, elle savait. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'Hinata avait vécu ça aussi.

- De voir les gens rire autour de toi, mais de ne pas le faire avec eux, soit parce que tu n'oses pas, soit parce que tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils rient? De savoir que si tu disparais, ça ne changera la vie de personne ? Je me répète ça chaque jour qui passe, je me répète " Hinata, tu ne sers à rien, à rien du tout. Personne ne t'aime au fond.". C'est tellement horrible, de se sentir inutile, d'avoir l'impression que personne n'a conscience de ton existence !

Elle pleurait. Ino regretta de lui avoir demandé de parler, mais en même temps, elle comprit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle tendit la main vers elle, avant de la ramener à elle. L'écouter se confier, d'accord, mais elle n'allait pas la consoler non plus !

- Il y a forcément quelqu'un non ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il y a eu quelqu'un apparemment. Je ne le savais pas, et je l'ai blessé. Comme quoi, la seule fois où j'aurais pu être utile, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.

Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans le jardin un moment. Ino resta figée là, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis elle décida qu'il était son tour de parler. Hinata lui avait fait une sorte de cadeau en se confiant à elle, c'était son tour.

- Je connais tout ce que tu dis.

Hinata leva ses yeux en larmes vers elle, étonnée.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis. Pas de vrais amis. Et pas vraiment de famille non plus. Je suis seule, en fait. Je pourrais me tuer, qui viendrait à mon enterrement ? Ma mère me disait toujours que l'objectif d'une vie, c'était d'avoir plus d'amis à ton enterrement qu'à ton anniversaire. Moi c'est le contraire. Ils viendront tous faire la fête pour mes 18 ans, mais aucun ne se déplacerait si je mourrais là, maintenant. C'est comme ça.

- Moi je viendrais, assura Hinata à travers ses larmes. Et je ne serais pas la seule.

- Arrête tes conneries. J'ai pas besoin que tu me mentes pour me rassurer tu sais, j'assume totalement. C'est moi qui ai fait en sortes que ça se passe comme ça. J'ai tout fait faux, et je continue à faire faux. Et je continuerai, parce que y'a plus de retour possible. Quand j'étais avec Kiba, il me répétait tout le temps que lui et moi, on était condamnés à devenir des salauds, pourris jusqu'au bout. Il avait raison.

- C'est faux !

- Aussi faux que si je te disais que tu peux ne plus être timide.

- Je peux ne plus être timide, assura Hinata. J'ai fait des progrès déjà.

- C'est vrai, approuva Ino, troublée.

Elle se tut un instant, observa le jardin autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle parlait, ni pourquoi elle parlait à Hinata. Ca paraissait irréel, elle, se confiant à cette adolescente trop timide pour être heureuse.

- Continue.

Ino rit. Hinata la faisait rire. Elle la faisait rire, parce que ses efforts pour changer étaient pathétiques, mais touchants. Parce que sa façon d'essayer de se faire d'elle une véritable amie étaient mignonne... mais désespérée.

Ino n'avait pas de vraie amie.

- Comme tu veux... Mais tu sais, il n'y a plus grand chose à dire. Je suis seule comme une merde, mais tant pis.

- Parle-moi de ta mère.

Ino rit à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, à rire ainsi pour rien, dès qu'Hinata s'affirmait un peu. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser, que la colère et la douleur enfouie en elle depuis la rentrée poussaient les barricades afin de s'échapper.

Au fond, ils marchaient tous de la même façon : ils tentaient d'enfermer leurs émotions, mais elles s'échappaient toujours.

" Les Hommes sont cons", songea Ino, amère, " Ils croient pouvoir dominer leurs sentiments, mais c'est impossible. "

Alors elle parla. Elle raconta la folie qui avait gagné sa mère en première année, la souffrance qu'Ino avait éprouvé en voyant s'éloigner son modèle, en la voyant sombrer lentement. La douleur, lorsque Kiba avait refusé de la consoler, et cette haine qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il avait couché avec Temari. Les larmes, lorsque son père lui avait avoué la vérité sur les raisons de la folie de sa mère, et de l'éloignement des trois anciens amis qu'était Shikaku, Inoichi et Chouza auparavant. Les cris, lorsqu'on avait interné sa mère, et enfin sa métamorphose, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de devenir forte.

- La douleur te fait grandir. Mais on dirait que grandir, c'est perdre ton cœur, souffla Ino.

Elle pleurait à son tour. Elle se maudit, ressentit l'envie soudaine de se frapper, mais Hinata lui prit la main et la serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait la lui briser.

Elles pleurèrent en silence, puis Ino se reprit la première, évidemment. Hinata continua quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, Ino ne savait pas. Elle se sentait vide, épuisée. Elle avait froid, et sa main lui faisait mal.

- Tout le monde peut changer, déclara finalement Hinata en se calmant.

Elle ne sécha pas les traces de larmes sur ses joues, ni ses yeux devenus rouges. Comme si elle assumait d'avoir pleuré, alors qu'Ino avait immédiatement effacé les traces du carnage.

- C'est ce que je veux faire.

- C'est ce que tu as commencé à faire, assura Ino. Grâce à moi !

* * *

Le repas s'était plutôt bien passé. Les Nara s'étaient tous retrouvés chez les plus âgés de la famille, les grands parents de Shikamaru. Ses cousins, trop jeunes pour l'intéresser, allèrent jouer dans leur coin et les adultes, trop vieux pour ne pas l'ennuyer, discutaient tranquillement à table pendant que quelques dévoués débarrassaient. Shikamaru sortit sans un mot pour fumer. Son père le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui ne l'étonna pas : il détestait ces repas de famille. Ses parents habitaient à Kyoto, et ceux de sa femme ne l'avaient jamais réellement apprécié, le pensant trop " flemmard" pour leur fille.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

- Si ta mère te voyait... soupira Shikaku, avant de s'allumer une cigarette à son tour.

- Si mamie me voyait, ouais.

- Elle en mourrait.

Shikaku Nara était un homme des plus complexes. Il ressemblait affreusement à Shikamaru, physiquement comme moralement, alors il aurait dû le comprendre. Mais Shikamaru avait déjà du mal à se comprendre lui-même, alors s'attaquer à ce grand mystère qu'était son père...

Pourtant, il avait toujours su qu'il lui cachait des choses. Ces cicatrices sur son visage ne provenaient sûrement pas d'un chat enragé, mais d'une bagarre à cause de son travail. Il n'avait pas commencé à fumer à 30 ans, forcé par des " amis", mais par lui-même, et certainement très jeune. Et son amitié avec ses deux grands amis de toujours ne s'était pas brisée à cause du temps.

- Il s'est passé quoi avec les parents d'Ino et de Choji ?

Son père posa un regard stupéfait sur lui, avant de sourire puis d'hausser les épaules. Réaction incompréhensible, comme toujours.

- Le temps nous a éloigné, fit-il, l'air pensif.

- C'est faux, soupira Shikamaru.

- C'est vrai.

- Non c'est...

- C'est vrai que c'est faux, le coupa Shikaku. Mais les mensonges sont tellement plus agréables à entendre et à dire que la vérité.

- Je suis plus un gamin, je peux savoir.

- T'en as jamais été vraiment un, rit Shikaku. T'as trop pris exemple sur moi. Je me reconnais dans toutes tes attitudes, dans toutes tes paroles. J'étais comme toi à ton âge, c'est fou. On dirait que maman ne t'a rien refilé.

- Change pas de sujet, râla Shikamaru.

- T'es impatient, comme moi. Mais si quelqu'un est impatient avec toi, ça te bloque, hein ? Parce que toi, t'as besoin de temps.

- T'essaies de me dire que je dois pas te presser ?

Shikaku acquiesça, avant de tirer longuement sur sa cigarette. Il expira la fumée, les yeux dans le vide.

- Quand on était gamin, on s'est fait plusieurs promesses, plus ou moins connes, Chouza Inoichi et moi. Comme, ne jamais se marier, ne faire qu'un enfant, être toujours amis, ne jamais nous trahir, réaliser nos rêves... Ça doit être la seule différence entre toi et moi d'ailleurs, moi, j'avais un rêve à ton âge.

- Etre flic.

- Ouais. Ta mère n'a jamais eu de rêve, si ce n'est vivre. C'est peut-être le seul truc que tu tiens d'elle. Avec tes yeux en fait.

- Abrège... soupira Shikamaru.

- On n'a tenu que deux promesses : réaliser nos rêves, et ne faire qu'un enfant. Toi, Choji, Ino. On ne voulait en faire qu'un chacun, et durant la même année, car on rêvait que vous deveniez amis. T'es arrivé plus tôt, car on en a jamais parlé à nos femmes... ça aurait été marrant " chérie, il faut vite qu'on fasse un enfant pour qu'il naisse en même temps que ceux de mes amis !". En tout cas, notre défi a réussi, et dès ce moment on a tout fait pour que vous vous voyiez un maximum. Vous avez grandi ensemble, vous êtes donc devenus amis, presque logiquement, malgré vos caractères différents. Nous trois on s'adorait, vous aussi, il n'y avait

pas de problème... Mais on n'avait pas pensé à un truc...

- Nos mères, sourit Shikamaru.

Il imagina très bien sa mère, débarquant comme une furie dans ce beau monde que s'étaient naïvement construits les trois pères, détruisant tout sur son passage. Ça l'amusa un moment, puis il trouva ça triste. Il imaginait finalement mal sa mère massacrant le bonheur de son mari.

- Bien, c'est tout pour la petite histoire ! La suite au prochain épisode !

- Papa ! râla Shikamaru.

Il faisait toujours ça. Il plaisantait nonchalamment pour changer de sujet, tout comme Shikamaru feignait de dormir lorsqu'il ne voulait pas répondre à des questions embarrassantes.

Shikaku le regarda avant de sourire à nouveau, comme s'il avait compris qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Inoichi est tombé amoureux de ta mère. Je l'ai appris, je n'ai rien fait. Parce que je leur faisais confiance, et aussi parce que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ils étaient jeunes, ça s'est passé quand vous ne deviez avoir que 5 ans. Ta mère ne l'aimait pas, mais ça allait mal, entre nous. Je ne lui montrais aucun amour, j'étais focalisé sur mon travail et mes amis, je n'ai même pas réagi quand j'ai compris que le père d'Ino tentait de la séduire, c'est dire.

- Elle t'a trompé ? demanda Shikamaru, la gorge nouée.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette idée puisse le bousculer à ce point. C'était comme s'il découvrait que quelque chose qu'il avait toujours cru était en réalité faux, depuis le début.

Son père ne répondit pas et continua à parler, mais Shikamaru comprit.

- La femme d'Inoichi a été au courant de ses sentiments, elle lui a fait une crise, et il a arrêté. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre pendant un moment... enfin, presque. Tu ne te souviens pas de toutes ces critiques qu'émettait Ino et sa mère à propos du poids de Choji ?

- Pas vraiment... enfin, un peu quoi, mais ça m'étonne pas d'Ino.

- La mère d'Ino est quelqu'un de fragile. Le moindre coup la déboussole, et là, elle est devenue agressive, en particulier avec ce petit garçon qui venait tout le temps chez elle. Toi aussi, elle te critiquait sans cesse. Tu étais sûr de toi, arrogant...

- Sympa.

- Choji rentrait chez lui en pleurs, lui qui était amoureux d'Ino. Ses parents en ont eu marre et en ont parlé à ceux d'Ino. Sa mère a explosé, hurlant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire moins manger leur gosse. A partir de là, la maison des Yamanaka s'est fermé à nos visites. Nous allions donc chez moi, ou chez les Akimichi pour nous retrouver tous, et ce, sans la femme d'Inoichi. L'absence de sa femme lui a permis de retomber amoureux de la mienne. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, ce n'était pas sa faute, alors je n'ai encore rien dit. Vous grandissiez, votre amitié se consolidait, mais en même temps Ino se faisait manipuler par sa mère qui ne supportait plus que l'on se voie, tous. Elle se moquait de Choji qui en souffrait.

- Je m'en souviens, quand on a avait entre 10 et 15 ans, il était accro à elle, et elle se foutait toujours de sa gueule.

- Un jour, la femme de Chouza a entendu Ino répéter ce que sa mère lui avait dit à propos de Choji, des choses affreusement blessante pour une mère elle aussi dotée d'un corps généreux. Vous aviez alors 12 ans ou 13 ans. Elle a alors fermé les portes de sa maison à son tour. Nous n'avions plus que chez moi.

Shikamaru devinait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ino et Inoichi avaient du en vouloir à leur mère et femme, de véritables tensions étaient certainement nées chez les Yamanaka. Chez les Akimichi, c'était Choji et Chouza qui avaient du se plaindre, entraînant d'autres problèmes. Et chez les Nara, Inoichi n'avait certainement pas su contenir son amour pour sa mère.

- Le jour où je l'ai vu essayer d'embrasser ma femme, alors que je l'avais entendue lui ordonner de la laisser immédiatement, mon poing est parti. Je ne m'énerve que très rarement, et frappe encore moins, mais cette fois-ci je n'avais pas le choix. Chouza a du le répéter à sa femme, qui a alors refusé que Choji traîne avec des gens aussi violents que nous, et aussi mauvais qu'Ino. Vous ne vous êtes plus vus qu'à l'école, et il s'est éloigné d'Ino. Inoichi lui, a aussi cessé de venir, trop humilié et honteux. Il m'a adressé ses excuses quelques mois plus tard, quand sa femme est tombée en dépression.

Shikaku laissa Shikamaru réfléchir un moment. La mère d'Ino, en dépression ? Cela expliquait certains changements d'Ino...

Tout ça n'était donc pas de la faute de ses parents... mais de qui était-ce la faute alors ? D'Inoichi, tombé amoureux sans le vouloir ? De sa femme, trop fragile pour le supporter ? De la mère de Choji, trop fière pour laisser sa famille se faire critiquer ? De sa mère à lui, qui avait cédé lorsqu'il aurait fallu être fidèle ? Ou de son père, qui n'avait pas agi lorsqu'il l'aurait dû..

- C'est en grande partie de ma faute, déclara Shikaku, comme pour lui répondre. J'ai laissé tout ça se passer sans jamais rien dire. Je tenais trop à notre petit monde de gamins pour vouloir le briser. D'ailleurs, chacun de nous est un peu coupables. Nous trois, surtout.

Shikamaru comprit qu'il parlait de leurs trois pères.

- On a un peu délaissé nos femmes, en fait... Quoi qu'il en soit, la mère d'Ino est tombée en dépression, puis dans la folie. Elle a été hospitalisée il y a quelques années... Ino était en première, à ce qu'Inoichi m'a dit, ça la détruite... et lui aussi. Il n'est plus le même, on dirait qu'il est éteint… Quant à Chouza, on a fini par s'éloigner. Chacun en veut à l'autre de ne pas s'être remué quand il le fallait. C'est comme ça, une amitié naît à 15 ans et finit à 40, qu'est-ce que tu veux. J'aurais juste préféré que ça ne vous atteigne pas vous.

Shikamaru sentit la tristesse dans la voix de son père, mais ne dit rien. Lui raconter tout ça avait certainement été une épreuve pour lui, mais il était heureux d'enfin savoir, même si cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas autant que les jolis mensonges de Shikaku. Il sentit que chaque père avait dû raconter une histoire différente à ses enfants... ou chaque mère.

Il s'imagina non sans difficultés ce que la mère d'Ino lui avait dit : cette salope de mère de Shikamaru avait sauté son mari, comment osait-elle !

Et la mère de Choji : cette petite blondasse t'a traité d'obèse, ne l'écoute pas, elle n'en vaut pas la peine cette anorexique !

Son père était donc incroyablement mature pour être capable d'une telle neutralité, alors qu'il était certainement celui qui aurait dû le plus souffrir. Il avait pardonné, parce qu'en plus d'être intelligent, il était fort et bon. Shikamaru ressentit un brin de fierté, qui s'évanouit immédiatement lorsque Shikaku lui lança :

- En tout cas, maintenant je suis bel et bien soumis à ta mère. C'est qu'elle en a du cran tu sais ! Et toi, c'est quand que tu te trouves une copine ?

- Je comprends maintenant...

- Quoi ? demanda plus sérieusement Shikaku.

- Pourquoi Ino a autant changé...

Shikaku sourit tristement, jeta son mégot dans la neige et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, assura-t-il. Une amitié n'est jamais complètement morte.

- Ça marche aussi pour toi.

- Pour moi, c'est trop tôt.

- C'est pareil pour moi.

- Alors je te propose qu'on fasse un pari fit Shikaku, l'air malicieux, le premier qui répare son amitié avec les autres !

- T'as trop bu...

- C'est vrai!

Shikamaru soupira mais tapa dans la main de son père tout de même. Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis entrèrent dans la maison. La mère de Shikamaru venait d'amener le dessert à table. Elle lança un regard étrange à son fils et son mari, avant de se mettre à hurler :

- C'est pas trop tôt, on vous attend depuis une heure ! Shikaku, tu as encore fumé ?

Shikamaru soupira et se rassit à coté de son cousin de 5 ans qui savait à peine articuler. Shikaku alla s'excuser auprès de sa mère, tout sourire. Elle le repoussa d'abord, avant de lui déposer une bise sur la joue, amusé.

Alors qu'elle râlait, expliquant que cette odeur de cigarette l'écœurait, Shikamaru repéra leurs mains entrelacées.

* * *

Naruto et Lee déambulaient dans les rues de Tokyo, ivres. Sasuke les suivait, amusé de les voir sauter partout et d'entendre les chansons sans aucun sens qu'ils beuglaient à tue tête. Il avait refusé de boire, et ils s'étaient donc retrouvés avec un peu plus d'alcool que prévu, ce qui pouvait se constater par leur état plus que pitoyable.

Pourtant, Sasuke ne se sentait pas le cœur à les juger : il avait bien vite compris l'utilité des bouteilles que lui avaient montré les deux adolescents lorsqu'il les avait rejoint dans la chambre du blond. Oublier. Oublier qu'alors qu'autour d'eux, tous fêtaient Noël en famille, eux étaient là, sans parents, sans frère ni sœur. Il s'était demandé combien de Noëls ils avaient fêté ainsi, et s'ils en avaient d'ailleurs fêté beaucoup.

Lee ne parlait jamais de lui, de sa vie, de sa famille, mais Sasuke avait compris qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de lien avec ses parents pour se retrouver à vivre à Inuchi et à fêter le réveillon avec son ami orphelin. Ivre, il était encore plus insupportable que d'habitude, mais étonnamment, il lui faisait de la peine. Naruto aussi d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient là, trois ados sans famille pour Noël, à marcher dans un Tokyo vide, à tenter désespérément de rendre cette soirée aussi belle que s'ils l'avaient passée avec leurs proches. C'était pathétique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Ichikaru. C'était un homme qui tenait un petit restaurant spécialisé dans le ramen, chez qui Naruto allait souvent manger, en particulier lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Son propriétaire était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et visiblement fort. Sa fille, qui devait avoir vingt ans avait hérité de son sourire franc et de ses yeux d'un noir perçant.

Ils se tenaient là, avec d'autres adultes qui devaient être des membres de leur famille. Ils étaient tous attablés, mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent Naruto et Lee, ils se levèrent immédiatement et vinrent les saluer. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le premier Noël qu'ils venaient passer ici.

- Lee, Naruto ! s'exclama Ichikaru, vous arrivez tard !

A sa façon de parler, Sasuke devina que ses deux compagnons n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir bu. Il semblait d'ailleurs que tous étaient plus ou moins ivres. Il songea que c'était là une façon bien étrange de fêter Noël, que de se réunir en famille dans un restaurant afin de boire, tout en accueillant des adolescents avec eux.

- Kiba ne vient pas cette année ?

- Il va sûrement arriver ! assura Naruto. Alors, ces ramens, ils sont prêts ?

- Ils n'attendaient que toi ! Et toi, déclara Ichikaru à l'encontre de Lee, j'ai de la barbe à papa pour toi !

- OUIIIIII !

La fille d'Ichikaru se présenta à Sasuke, puis son père fit de même, avant de lui ordonner d'aller se servir des ramens. D'autres membres de sa famille lui serrèrent la main, l'étreignirent même, ce qui stupéfia l'adolescent. Il parvint finalement à se diriger vers le plat de ramens, un peu perdu. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha alors de lui, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

- Ils t'ont emmené ici sans rien t'expliquer, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Iruka, Naruto t'a peut-être parlé de moi.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, trop de gens avaient envahi son espace personnel, il avait besoin de calme. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas Iruka de poursuivre :

- J'ai été le professeur de Naruto quand il était plus jeune. Je m'y suis attaché, et je l'ai souvent emmené ici, chez Ichikaru. C'est un ami de longue date, et le meilleur cuisinier de Tokyo ! Je fête toujours Noël avec eux car ma famille n'habite plus au Japon.

« C'est ça, raconte-moi ta vie, ça m'intéresse. »

- J'ai emmené Naruto avec moi un Noël, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Depuis on fête toujours ici, ensemble. Il a ramené Lee quand il l'a rencontré, puis Kiba. Et maintenant toi.

« Merci pour les explications, c'était d'un utile. »

- Lee ne voit plus ses parents, Kiba a des problèmes de famille, Naruto est orphelin… chacun a ses raisons de se retrouver ici. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te demanderai pas ce qui t'amène ici ! On a tous nos problèmes. Mais sache que tu es le bienvenu, et qu'ici tu es comme chez toi.

- Vous me souhaitez la bienvenue dans un restaurant qui ne vous appartient même pas ? releva Sasuke.

Iruka éclata de rire, envoyant une bonne bouffée d'haleine puant l'alcool dans le visage de Sasuke. Cependant, il sourit lui aussi, amusé malgré lui.

- C'est vrai, mais ce restaurant, c'est un peu chez nous tous tu sais.

Finalement, Sasuke se servit et retourna à table, où il s'assit à coté d'un Naruto survolté, qui racontait au petit frère de la fille d'Ichikaru tous les exploits qu'il avait réalisé depuis la rentrée.

- J'ai même obtenu les meilleurs résultats de toute ma volée ! assura le blond.

- Et moi de tout le lychée ! ajouta Lee, la bouche pleine de barbe à papa.

- Bah oui, bien sûr… murmura Sasuke en esquissant un sourire amusé.

La fille d'Ichikaru, assise à coté de son petit frère, lui lança un regard complice qu'il ignora. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ami-ami avec une inconnue.

Alors qu'un papi demandait à Naruto et Lee où ils en étaient sur le point amour, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kiba tout sourire, accompagné d'un énorme labrador au poil blanc, qui se jeta sur Ichikaru.

- Désolé d'arriver aussi tard, mon Noël s'est presque bien passé pour une fois !

Il salua tout le monde d'un geste de la main, alla serrer celle d'Ichikaru, frappa celle de Naruto, Lee et Sasuke puis s'assit à coté de la fille d'Ichikaru qui leva les yeux au ciel. Sasuke devina que ce n'était pas la première année qu'il se mettait là.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, on dévora les ramens, s'abreuva d'alcool, discuta de tout et de rien, rit à n'en plus pouvoir, raconta des histoires plus ou moins drôles, chanta même. Sasuke crut un instant que Lee, Naruto et Kiba faisaient partie de la famille, ce qui, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le bouleversa un instant. Il avait repéré d'autres invités qui ne ressemblaient en rien aux membres de la famille d'Ichikaru, peut-être étaient-ils comme Lee ou Naruto ?

Alors que tous chantaient, le verre à la main, les yeux de la fille d'Ichikaru croisèrent les siens. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui glissa :

- C'est mignon, hein ? Il suffit que ce soit Noël, que les hommes aient bu et mangé pour qu'ils s'entendent tous à merveille…

- La magie de Noël, ne put s'empêcher de lancer ironiquement Sasuke.

- La magie de l'alcool, rectifia la jeune femme en désignant Lee qui s'était mis à danser.

Ils ne purent pas continuer à discuter car Naruto s'était tourné vers Sasuke et se mit à lui parler. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte, l'Uchiwa se retrouva avec du vin dans son verre, verre qu'il vida et retrouva rempli quelques instants plus tard. Il but, encore et encore, et se surprit à rire comme les autres aux blagues dépourvues de sens de Naruto. Sous le regard attendri de la fille d'Ichikaru, il se détendit et céda à l'alcool à son tour.

Il avait baissé ses armes, comme tous les autres. Il comprit alors ce qu'était Noël pour tous ceux qui étaient là : ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand repas dans un appartement décoré, ni de sapin orné de boules colorées, ni de cadeaux bien emballés, ni de se retrouver qu'en famille, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était se retrouver et fêter ensemble une date dont au fond, ils se fichaient pas mal. Boire pour oublier les soucis de leurs vies, rire pour effacer un peu la morosité de leur quotidien, et partager tout ça avec ceux qui le souhaitaient.

Naruto et Lee affrontaient deux grands pères en chanson, Kiba tentait désespérément de séduire la fille d'Ichukaru, pendant que son chien léchait les plats que lui tendaient les invités et Iruka étaient pendu à son téléphone. Après une dizaine de minute, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jolie femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Kiba se figea lorsqu'il la vit, et Iruka se précipita vers elle. Elle lança un regard étrange à l'Inuzuka avant d'embrasser celui avec qui elle était certainement au téléphone quelques minutes auparavant. Kiba sourit alors, avant de se retourner vers sa proie. Iruka entraîna la femme avec lui, la présenta à tous. Sasuke la reconnut alors : il s'agissait de Shizune, l'infirmière de leur lycée. Il n'aurait jamais cru la croiser ici. Elle reconnut les élèves d'Inuchi et leur adressa un salut timide.

Autant le dire, c'était certainement le Noël le plus étrange que Sasuke avait jamais passé… Mais aussi le meilleur depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Le sol était couvert de neige blanche qui contrastait avec le noir d'encre du ciel, à peine percé par quelques étoiles téméraires. La lune s'élevait au-dessus de lui, croissant à peine lumineux sans aucun intérêt.

Les rues étaient désertes, tous fêtaient Noël en famille. Les lumières de Noël pouvaient briller, il n'en avait pas moins l'impression qu'autour de lui, tout était sombre. Parmi tous ces gens, certains travaillaient pour lui, d'autres lui devaient de l'argent, d'autres cherchaient à le découvrir afin de l'arrêter. Certains avaient perdu des proches par sa faute, d'autres avaient vu leur vie pourrie par la drogue qu'il leur vendait.

Dans cette ville, des centaines de vies étaient liées à la sienne, pourtant il était là, seul pour Noël. Mais peu lui importait, car cette date n'avait aucune importance après tout. Ce qui en avait par contre, c'était la menace qui pesait sur son organisation, et l'argent qu'on devait lui rendre le plus rapidement possible.

Alors oui, ils pouvaient fêter naïvement leur Noël, profiter un peu de l'instant de paix qu'il leur accordait, mais dès le lendemain, l'enfer s'abattrait à nouveau sur Tokyo. Et c'était loin d'être fini.

Dans la poche de son manteau sombre, son natel vibra violemment. Il s'en empara, lut le nom de Konan sur l'écran et remit l'objet dans sa poche. Non, il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle pouvait espérer le changer, même pour Noël, il ne céderait pas.

Pein était le maître caché de cette ville, le roi des dealers, et il n'avait besoin de personne.

* * *

_Un chapitre principalement axé sur la famille, sous différents aspects. Celle que Temari tente de maintenir, celle qu'Itachi et Sasuke ont perdu, celle qui cache des secrets comme pour Ino ou Shikamaru, celle d'Hinata, qui a oublié ce qu'est l'amour, ou encore celle que Naruto et Lee se sont créée, les familles que Pein a détruites, celles que Sakura,Azur et Tenten rejoignent, celle de Kiba qui n'arrive plus à fêter Noël et qui semble avoir perdu un père...  
_

_Beaucoup de révélations aussi, sur l'histoire d'Hinata, d'Ino et des parents Ino-Shika-Cho. On découvre aussi d'autres aspects de la famille No Sabaku, d'Azur, de Kiba ou encore de Lee. Et quelques indices sur ce qui va suivre. Les passages sur Itachi et Pein ont été très intéressants à écrire, comme tous les passages où il faut tenter de comprendre ceux qui ont renoncé à leurs valeurs. Ça a quelque chose de fascinant au fond._

_Bref, je m'égare x) J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Une éternité, je sais. Et dire que les 3 chapitres suivants sont écrits, et je continue à poster tous les 57 mois. Je m'excuse, vraiment. En tout cas merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu entre temps, ça me touche beaucoup et me pousse à continuer :)_

_Je pourrai écrire pendant trois ans, je compte mettre une fin à cette histoire, elle me tient trop à cœur._

_Voilà donc la suite :) Merci à tous pour votre lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Souvenirs de Nouvel An, croix et vidéos**

Azur ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma : on était quand même bien mieux dans le noir. La lumière avait agressé ses pauvres pupilles et avait déclenché une légère douleur dans son crâne, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. De plus, elle avait un mal de dos horrible, et elle sentait bien que si elle se levait tout de suite, elle allait souffrir.

Elle entendit la voix de Tenten marmonner quelque chose, sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais l'ignora. Elle voulait dormir, au moins un petit peu plus ! Mais son amie ne semblait pas de cet avis, car elle lui parla, un peu plus fort. Finalement, elle lui colla une baffe, et Azur fut forcée de se lever.

- Ça va pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Shut up ! ordonna Tenten.

Elle lui désigna quelque chose derrière elle et Azur se retourna, avant de retenir un cri de stupéfaction : un policier se tenait au-dessus d'elles, et derrière lui des voitures passaient à toute allure sur la route. Azur mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle avait dormi dehors.

* * *

- Tu déconnes ? Vous avez dormi dans la rue ?

Temari s'esclaffa avant de grimacer de douleur : elle faisait malheureusement partie de ces personnes qui, le lendemain de cuites, souffraient de migraines épouvantables.

Azur bougonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « ouais » et Tenten s'empara de sa guitare.

- J't'en supplie, joue pas, j'ai trop mal à la tête !

- C'est pas parce que miss Temari a la gueule de bois que je vais m'empêcher de jouer de la guitare !

- On sait que toi tu l'as quasiment jamais, mais pense un peu à nos crânes ! supplia à on tour Azur.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel avant d'obtempérer. Elle reposa sa guitare sur le sol et s'allongea sur son lit.

- Vous vous souvenez de hier soir alors ? demanda-t-elle. J'aimerais bien me rappeler de notre nouvel an pour une fois.

- Pareil, soupira Azur.

- Je me souviens du début, déclara Temari. On a commencé dans ta chambre Azur, avec d'autres filles.

- Et pleins de bouteilles si je me souviens bien, marmonna Tenten.

- Y'avait Sakura aussi, non ?

- Oui, répondit Temari. Mais on l'a perdue de vue quand on est partie pour aller en ville.

- Là où il y avait the big party, continua Tenten. Y'avait tout le lycée là-bas.

- La moitié on va dire, rectifia Temari. Tout le monde était dans un de ces états, c'était assez marrant.

- Un inconnu m'a embrassé, m'a souhaité bonne année et s'est cassé, se rappela Azur.

- Pareil.

- C'est l'ambiance « nouvel an », qu'est-ce que vous voulez, fit Temari, amusée. On a vu pas mal de gens qu'on connaît là-bas.

- Y'avait Suigetsu et ses potes nan ?

- Je m'en souviens, approuva Azur.

Temari lui avait collé une magnifique baffe, mais elle était certainement trop ivre pour s'en être rendue compte. Il y avait aussi Ino et sa bande, mais elles avaient tout fait pour ne jamais les croiser, de peur que leur amie profite de sa dose d'alcool dans le sang pour régler ses comptes avec elle.

- On a vu les mecs, déclara Tenten. Kiba nous a embrassé non ?

- Chacune notre tour, approuva Temari. Je crois qu'il faisait un concours avec Naruto.

- Quels cons, soupira Azur en levant les yeux au ciel. En tout cas, il s'est pris trois belles baffes non ? Et c'est pas là qu'on a perdu Sakura ?

- Ouais je crois, je me souviens plus d'elle après ça.

- Perso, je me souviens de plus rien après ça… bougonna Tenten.

- On est restés jusqu'à 2h, et après ça on a suivi des mecs à une soirée chez eux.

- Soirée merdique ! s'exclama Azur. Tenten et moi on s'est cassées…

- Et toi t'es restée ?

- On va dire que j'ai trouvé un mec sympa, sourit Temari.

- Je me souviens qu'on a rencontré pleins de gens… tenta de se souvenir Tenten.

- On s'est perdues aussi nan ?

- Et c'est pour ça que vous avez fini par dormir dehors ? s'esclaffa Temari. Vous deviez être trop crevées.

- C'est ça, fous toi de notre gueule !

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas à CHAQUE FOIS qu'elle buvait et qu'elle le voyait faire la même connerie ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide, et ce, deux fois de suite ? Elle se serait bien frappée pour la peine.

« Salut, moi c'est Sakura Haruno, experte dans l'art de me foutre dans la merde, et par la même occasion, de gâcher des amitiés. »

- T'es réveillée ?

- Ouais.

Elle dévisagea un instant le blond à ses cotés, avant de détourner les yeux. Mais quelle idiote ! Elle savait que ce nouvel an n'allait rien lui apporter de bon, TOUS les nouvel ans entraînaient avec eux leur lot de catastrophes, et ça lui tombait toujours dessus, toujours !

- C'est la merde hein ?

- Ouais.

Elle ne voyait pas quoi lui répondre d'autre. Bah oui, c'était la merde, la grosse merde même. A croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir. Il devait y avoir un aimant qui les attirait l'un à l'autre, ou plutôt qui attirait leurs sexes l'un à l'autre.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Non.

- Moi non plus…

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une chose positive ou non, mais ça ajoutait un peu plus de pathétique à la situation. Ils étaient là, nus dans le lit de Naruto, honteux d'une erreur commise une seconde fois, sans même pouvoir s'en souvenir.

Elle se disait qu'elle avait touché le fond lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle jaillit alors du lit, et sans réfléchir alla s'enfermer dans l'armoire de Naruto. Elle pria pour que ce dernier cache ses habits sous les couvertures avant de tendre l'oreille lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

- T'es déjà réveillé ? demanda la voix de Sasuke.

Bah oui, comme si la situation n'était pas assez répétitive, il fallait que ce soit encore lui qui arrive en plein milieu d'un moment embarrassant.

- Ouais… répondit Naruto d'une voix trop rauque pour sembler naturelle. T'es rentré tôt hier, nan ?

- Me suis fait à moitié violer par une fille, et un mec m'a embrassé, alors j'ai préféré rentrer.

Sakura se retint de lancer un « bien fait ! » qui lui aurait coûté son honneur.

- Et toi, poursuivit Sasuke, t'as fini ta soirée comment ?

- Oh baaah, c'était cool, on s'est bien marré, c'était cool.

- T'es rentré tard ?

- Ouais, ouais, c'était cool.

- Euh… tu vas bien ?

Moins convaincant que Naruto, c'était impossible. Sakura voulut sortir afin de le secouer un peu, mais elle ne le fit pas, question d'honneur, toujours.

- Ouais, gueule de bois quoi… lendemain de nouvel an, c'est normal. Tu voulais quoi ?

- Ah, juste te dire que la prochaine fois que tu ramènes une fille, essaie de faire moins de bruit quand je dors. Au fait, salut Sakura !

Elle crut qu'elle allait transpercer la porte de l'armoire et se jeter sur l'adolescent. Naruto n'avait certainement pas caché ses vêtements, ou pire, Sasuke avait reconnu sa voix cette nuit. Cette pensée glaça le sang de l'adolescente et elle se jura de ne plus jamais, non jamais coucher avec Naruto.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Sasuke était sorti de la chambre, elle sortit de l'armoire ( non sans avoir ordonné à Naruto de fermer les yeux auparavant ) et se rhabilla en vitesse.

- On a fait une énorme connerie, déclara-t-elle.

- Oui…

- On en parle plus !

- Ça marche.

- Plus jamais ! Je suis vraiment trop conne, c'est pas possible !

- Sakura…

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus, se lançant dans une tirade sur sa connerie et sa faculté à toujours s'attirer toutes les merdes du monde. Le visage d'Hinata lui vint alors à l'esprit et elle ragea de plus belle. Naruto l'interrompit alors d'une voix plus dure que d'habitude.

- T'es pas la seule, moi aussi j'ai foiré. Mais on était bourrés, alors t'inquiète pas, on va faire comme la première fois, on va oublier tout ça et faire comme si de rien n'était.

- On peut pas toujours fait semblant ! Regarde à quoi ça nous a mené la première fois, on a recommencé !

- Bah on commence à être habitués quoi… sourit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Le regard incendiaire de Sakura lui fit ravaler son semblant de bonne humeur. Il l'observa sans retenue, après tout ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas. Elle avait la peau un peu plus mate que lui, et ses yeux verts contrastaient avec ses cheveux roses. Elle avait un corps plutôt bien proportionné, et son visage n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais elle lui semblait différente de n'importe quelle autre fille. Et ce n'était pas dû à la couleur de ses cheveux, il le savait. Elle aurait pu être brune, ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Naruto, arrête de me regarder comme ça… ordonna-t-elle, gênée.

- 'Scuse-moi…

Finalement, elle partit, lui faisant promettre de tout oublier et de n'en parler à personne. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, quelques souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il se perdit dans ses flashs flous, rêveur, avant de se reprendre subitement. Le sourire sur ses lèvres disparut immédiatement et il enfonça sa tête dans son coussin, avant de se retirer vivement : il sentait son parfum.

L'odeur de Sakura lui remua un peu l'estomac, et il crut qu'il allait se baffer lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer.

« En fait, j'ai fait que me voiler la face tout ce temps… »

* * *

Shikamaru venait de passer une demi heure au téléphone avec Naruto à lui expliquer ce dont il se souvenait de la soirée, et voilà que Kiba l'appelait à présent. C'était toujours comme ça : comme il buvait peu, il devait rappeler à tous les détails qu'ils avaient oublié… détails parfois essentiels.

Ainsi, il avait raconté à Naruto comme lui et Sakura s'étaient subitement rapprochés durant la soirée ( l'alcool aidant ) avant de s'embrasser à l'écart, et comme ils l'avaient envoyé valser lorsqu'il était venu les avertir qu'ils partaient avec Kiba. Il n'eut pas besoin des explications de Naruto pour deviner que le tout avait du finir dans un lit.

« Irrécupérables … »

A présent, c'était Kiba qui le suppliait de lui raconter sa soirée, et surtout de lui annoncer qui était le gagnant de son stupide concours avec Naruto.

- C'est toi. T'as embrassé toutes les filles que t'as croisé, on comptait même plus au final.

- Yes ! jubila Kiba. Et Naruto, il en a fait combien ?

- Pas beaucoup, il s'est plutôt focalisé sur une si tu vois ce que je veux dire, expliqua Shikamaru en baillant.

- Sakura nan ? Il se l'est faite?

- Sûrement

- Joli. Perso j'ai testé les toilettes du mac do avec …

- Ouais, ouais, je sais, je t'ai attendu dehors avec les mecs qui voulaient fermer, c'était 2h passées.

Kiba avait passé toute sa soirée avec différentes filles, Lee à chasser les garçons, Naruto à aspirer la salive de Sakura… si bien que Shikamaru avait passé plus de temps avec d'autres ados dont il était moins proche qu'avec eux. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ce genre de soirées, ça ne l'amusait même plus un peu de les observer draguer.

- Sinan y'a d'autres trucs que j'ai oublié ? demanda Kiba.

- Nan, j'pense pas.

C'était faux. Mais Shikamaru ne pensa pas que cela intéresserait son ami de savoir qu'il avait passé une partie de la soirée à discuter tranquillement avec Azur. Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, évidemment, et Kiba s'en fichait d'ailleurs certainement, mais Shikamaru n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être étonné de voir que son ami était capable de parler avec une fille sans que ce fut dans le but de coucher avec.

Il se rappela la scène : alors qu'il tentait de canaliser un Lee survolté, les filles étaient arrivées. Kiba les avait embrassées une à une, et s'était pris baffe sur baffe. Sakura avait disparu avec Naruto, et Azur avec Kiba. Ils n'avaient rien fait, ils s'étaient simplement posés à l'écart et avaient parlé. Plus tard, ils étaient revenus vers Shikamaru, papotant comme deux grands amis. Puis il avait dit une connerie, elle lui avait hurlé dessus, ils avaient ri, elle avait désigné une fille qui le matait et il était parti se la faire. Shikamaru, qui avait observé la scène d'un œil sceptique s'était approché d'elle et elle lui avait lancée joyeusement :

- En fait il est pas si con ! Je te dis ça pas'que j'suis bourrée, mais il est quand même chouuu ton pote ! J'ai pris des trop belles photos de lui l'autre jour !

Elle était plus qu'ivre, Shikamaru pouvait parier que peu de temps après ça elle avait du vomir quelque part. Il la trouva pathétique, puis réalisa que tous autour de lui étaient dans cet état. A quoi bon ?

Finalement, Azur et ses amies étaient parties. Temari ne lui avait pas adressé un regard, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Sakura resta avec Naruto, Kiba se trouva pleins de nouvelles amies, et bientôt tout rentra dans l'ordre.

* * *

Kiba à Azur : Alor cé photo ?

Azur arqua les sourcils : où avait-il appris à écrire ? Elle soupira , elle avait prévu de quitter facebook à l'instant où il lui avait envoyé le message.

Azur à Kiba : J'ai pas trop le temps

C'était vrai : elle avait pris un retard considérable dans son travail et avec les fêtes elle n'avait pas eu le temps de retoucher les photos de Kiba.

Kiba à Azur : Jen ai bientôt besoin.

Azur à Kiba : Quand ?

Kiba à Azur : Fevrié

Azur à Kiba : T'appelles ça bientôt ? -.-

Kiba à Azur : Le ten passe vite !

Azur leva les yeux au ciel. Ce don qu'il avait d'avoir réponse à tout l'insupportait parfois.

Azur à Kiba : J'vais m'en occuper, tkt pas.

Kiba à Azur : C pa tou.

Elle voulut lui écrire « APPRENDS L'ORTHOGRAPHE ! » mais se retint au dernier moment, préférant attendre plutôt ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Kiba à Azur : Ma mere veut kjprenne un repetiteur d'esp.

Azur à Kiba : Bah c'est cool…

Que voulait-il qu'elle lui dise de plus ?

Kiba à Azur : Ca coute dla tune, g pas envi quma mere paye

Ca devenait de plus en plus dur à déchiffrer et Azur commençait à sérieusement désespérer.

Kiba à Azur : Jconai pad mec bien en esp apar shika mai il explik mal. Et lé filles jvai pa bossé.

Azur à Kiba : J'ai mis une minute à te lire… et comment ça tu vas pas bosser avec les filles ?

Kiba à Azur : … :D

Ah bah oui, mettre Kiba avec une fille, qui plus était avec une fille censée lui apprendre quelque chose, c'était comme le mettre directement dans un lit avec elle, tout en lui offrant un préservatif. Rien de mieux qu'un « prof » pour réveiller ses instincts de dragueur.

Azur à Kiba : J'ai pigé. Bref, tu veux quoi, j'suis une fille, j'peux pas t'aider.

Kiba à Azur : Wé mai toi c pa pareil.

Azur à Kiba : ?

Kiba à Azur : Toi ya aucun risk. Jsui sur de bosser.

Azur à Kiba : Je sais pas comment j'dois le prendre ça…

Elle aurait bien traversé l'écran pour lui coller une baffe, tiens.

Kiba à Azur : :D Alor ? just un cour de ratrapage avant ma prochain epreuve.

Azur à Kiba : Pas payé ?

Kiba à Azur : Na.

Azur à Kiba : Alors rève .

Non mais, après ce qu'il lui avait dit, s'il croyait qu'elle allait accepter aussi facilement !

Kiba à Azur : Et j'te foutrai la pai au licé. Jte frai plu chier.

Ah, ça devenait intéressant. C'était vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il la croisait à Inuchi, il se sentait obligé e lui glisser une remarque souvent déplaisante.

Azur à Kiba : Et tu me laisses aller à mon rythme pour les photos ?

Kiba à Azur : Wé.

Azur à Kiba : Et tu me laisseras te prendre en photo de nouveau si je le veux ?

Kiba mit du temps à répondre, mais elle savait qu'il allait accepter. Et elle, elle avait gagné un nouveau modèle disponible quand bon lui semblait !

Kiba à Azur : Tfai chié. Wé.

Azur à Kiba : Ca marche alors ? Dis-moi quand t'as besoin de moi, on se verra à Inuchi après les cours. Ciao ciao.

Kiba à Azur : ++

Elle quitta facebook, éteignit son ordinateur et se remit à ses devoirs, ignorant totalement ce que cette discussion allait entraîner. C'était ainsi, un simple « Ca marche alors » pouvait avoir des conséquences terribles, tout comme le moindre acte que ces adolescents faisaient. Accepter de vendre de la drogue pour se faire de l'argent, se mêler des problèmes des autres, coucher avec un ami, devenir celle d'une fille qui nous méprisait à la base, avouer ses sentiments, se les cacher à soi-même, se rapprocher de la future victime de son frère, envoyer des photos dénudées de son ennemie… dire oui alors qu'il aurait fallu refuser.

Tout a une conséquence.

* * *

La rentrée fut difficile, pour les élèves, comme pour les professeurs. Alors que les premiers pouvaient s'affaler sur leurs pupitres, les seconds, eux, se devaient de faire classe, debout, devant une foule d'endormis qui leur rappelaient leur propre manque de sommeil.

La semaine passa lentement, tous n'attendaient que le week-end pour pouvoir se reposer. Etonnement, même Naruto avait décrété qu'il ne sortirait pas, et Kiba semblait d'accord avec lui. Lee fut déçu d'apprendre que personne autour de lui ne souhaitait faire la fête. Il décida donc qu'il sortirait seul, il y avait bien quelques bars gays où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps et, sortir sans ses amis lui ferait du bien. Mais en attendant, il devait se rendre au cours de gym, afin de prouver à son professeur préféré, Gai, à quel point il était le meilleur de la classe.

Il adorait ce cours, mais en particulier Gai, car c'était certainement le seul homme qui l'avait soutenu depuis son entrée au lycée. Il l'avait pour ainsi dire pris comme modèle, et espérait un jour devenir comme lui : un prof de gym fort et respectable, apprécié de ses élèves et assez humain pour s'attacher à certain. Il prendrait lui aussi un adolescent rejeté par ses camarades sous son aile, et l'aiderait à avoir confiance en lui, afin qu'il devienne comme lui.

Lee se souvenait encore les moqueries sur son physique et son comportement en première année. Les maltraitances d'adolescents comme Kankuro avaient failli lui faire perdre sa personnalité, mais son doublage lui avait permis de rencontrer d'autres élèves bien plus ouverts comme Naruto, et il avait par la même occasion réalisé son homosexualité. Mais c'était grâce à Gai qu'il en était arrivé à là, car si durant sa première année le professeur ne l'avait pas soutenu, il ne serait certainement jamais devenu le garçon jovial qu'il était désormais.

C'était encore Gai qui avait été à ses cotés lorsque ses parents l'avait définitivement abandonnés pour voyager dans le monde entier, et lui qui l'avait aidé à les convaincre de lui fournir de quoi se payer une chambre à Inuchi. Enfin, c'était lui qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait être celui qu'il voulait, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte ni de son physique, ni son caractère, ni de son homosexualité, car l'avis des autres importait peu, seul son bien-être à lui et à ceux qu'il aimait était important.

Toutes ces valeurs étaient symbolisées par « la fleur de la jeunesse » que Gai lui avait expliqué à maintes reprises. Lee était certain d'en avoir saisi le sens premier, mais il sentait qu'il se cachait autre chose là-dessous. Le professeur de gym lui avait assuré qu'il comprendrait le jour venu.

Le cours de karaté allait commencer. Ils avaient enfilé les kimonos qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les vestiaires, et Lee dut enfiler le vêtement blanc, à regret. Son professeur lui aussi en portait un, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trahi de le voir ainsi porter une autre couleur que du vert. Mais alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous sur les tatamis, Gai poussa un puissant cri et attacha un bandeau vert autour de son front. Lee afficha un sourire ravi.

- Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, mettez vous en ligne devant moi… Voilà ! Maintenant, nous allons nous saluer. Inclinez-vous !

Ils s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de conviction, mais Lee lui y mit tout son cœur. Il avait pratiqué les arts martiaux lorsqu'il était petit et avait dû arrêter pour faute de moyens, mais il avait toujours adoré ça. Il espérait bien que son professeur remarquerait qu'il possédait déjà un certain talent dans cette discipline.

Cependant, plus le cour avança, plus il s'avéra que Sasuke disposait de plus grandes facultés dans ce sport qu'il n'avait pourtant jusque là jamais pratiqué. Il reçut même des félicitations de Gai, ce qui acheva de rendre jaloux Lee. Il se planta alors devant son désormais rival, décidé à en découdre.

- Tu es désormais mon adversaire, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir. A coté de lui Naruto et Kiba s'approchaient de leur ami, l'air plutôt amusés. Le Nara observa la scène. Sasuke avait l'air aussi blasé que lui, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lee lui assenait une violent coup de pied qu'il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter.

- T'es fou ?! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Shikamaru vit Sakura ricaner à coté de lui, l'air ravi. Gai n'intervint étrangement pas, il semblait curieux de savoir comment tout ça allait finir.

Lee continua d'attaquer Sasuke qui évitait ou contrait du mieux qu'il pouvait, visiblement révolté de se faire attaquer ainsi alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Naruto applaudissait à chaque joli coup, mais aussi à chaque contre, si bien qu'il était difficile de savoir qui il soutenait. Les autres se contentaient d'observer le « combat » en commentant la scène avec amusement. Finalement, Sasuke, las de ce petit jeu, tenta de stopper Lee, mais il se prit son pied dans le visage. Alors que tous s'étaient attendus à ce qu'il vole en arrière, le nez brisé, il ne poussa même pas un cri de douleur et ne bougea pas d'un poil. Lee avait arrêté son coup juste à temps pour qu'il ne fasse que frôler le nez de son adversaire.

- Joli, admit Sasuke. T'as gagné.

Il s'en alla s'en demander son reste, sous l'air déçu de Lee.

- C'est tout ? Tu ne viens même pas te battre ? Lâche !

Il lança cependant un sourire victorieux aux autres élèves qui l'applaudirent sans trop savoir pourquoi. Gai lui adressa même ses félicitations, ce qui acheva d'exaspérer Shikamaru. Plus ridicule comme scène, c'était impossible.

Il se sentait de plus en plus étranger à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas faire partie du même monde qu'eux. D'ailleurs, il avait parfois l'impression de ne faire partie d'aucun monde, comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui n'était qu'une scène de théâtre dans laquelle il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Bien sûr, il avait essayé quelque fois, d'aider ses amis, de leur parler, de leur apporter son soutien et d'où de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne prenaient pas le bon chemin, mais c'était comme souffler de fausses répliques à un acteur : il pouvait bien répéter ce qu'il lui avait dicté, le scénario n'en resterait pas moins le même. La vérité, c'était qu'au final il était impuissant.

Il sortit du vestiaire sans rien dire et entreprit de se diriger vers l'arrêt du bus : il n'avait pas pris sa voiture aujourd'hui, sa mère avait subitement décidé de s'intéresser à l'écologie et lui avait juré que s'il se rendait encore en cours autrement qu'en bus, elle lui crèverait ses pneus. Naruto le rejoignit avant qu'il n'ait fait trois pas.

- Shika, attends, faut trop que je te parle !

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que derrière eux la plupart des élèves sortaient à leur tour. Sakura et une autre troisième rejoignirent Shikamaru et Naruto, tandis que Lee se dirigeait vers Sasuke qui était visiblement sorti en même temps que le blond.

- J'espère que notre combat n'affectera pas notre amitié Sasu-chou ! Malgré ta défaite je te garde en très haute estime !

Sasuke lui jeta un regard blasé, l'air de dire « mais je m'en fous tu sais ? ».

- Quel phénomène ce Lee, rit Sakura.

- Toujours survolté ! ajouta la troisième année.

- Tu l'as dit, soupira Shikamaru. Trop des fois.

Ils discutèrent un moment, alors que Lee s'était lancé derrière eux dans un discours sur les valeurs qu'il défendait, ce qui exaspéra Sasuke. Naruto ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Sakura et la fille s'en aille, ce qui fit deviner à Shikamaru qu'il comptait lui parler d'une des deux. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps pour comprendre ce que son ami allait lui annoncer.

- J'ai passé toute la semaine à me prendre la tête à cause de ça, mais là j'suis sûr… c'est trop la merde ! J'sais pas comment te l'dire…

- T'as couché avec Sakura, bailla Shikamaru.

- Comment tu sais ? s'étouffa presque Naruto.

- Je suis intelligent, fit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est pas tout ce que tu voulais me dire nan ?

- Nan, approuva Naruto, gêné.

- T'es amoureux d'elle.

Naruto afficha une expression des plus étranges : yeux écarquillés, sourcils haussés à l'extrême, bouche en cœur, narines dilatés… Shikamaru ne put retenir son sourire.

- Ca se voit, expliqua-t-il.

- Nan !

- Et si ! s'incrusta Kiba en entourant les épaules de ses deux amis de ses bras.

- Si Kiba l'a remarqué, c'est que t'es vraiment pas discret, ricana Shikamaru.

- Faut dire que tu passes ton temps à la mater avec une de ces têtes, et dès qu'elle s'approche de toi tu passes en mode « j'ai plus de voix, j'ai plus de couilles ».

- Je suis foutu, pleurnicha Naruto.

- C'est sûr, tomber amoureux c'est horrible, soupira Kiba. J'espère que tu vas vite guérir.

- T'es con, déclara Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel. Naruto, t'as le droit de l'aimer, c'est bon.

- Nan nan nan j'ai pas le droit !

- Je confirme ! lança Kiba.

Il se lança dans un débat à sens unique, expliquant tous les inconvénients de l'amour à son ami blondinet qui se plaignait sans cesse. Shikamaru préféra ne plus intervenir, comprenant que c'était inutile. Il remarqua Hinata qui passait avec Ino à coté d'eux et qui lança un regard à Naruto avant de lever les yeux vers les siens. Elle les détourna automatiquement mais le Nara continua de l'observer un moment. Elle non plus ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments.

* * *

Ça avait été une journée normale, jusque là. Elle s'était ennuyée en cours, avait passé la pause avec ses amis, avait mangé avec eux puisque Gaara s'était enfin trouvé de la compagnie pour midi( en l'occurrence, Sasuke et Naruto, qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait avec lui ) , était retournée en cours, s'était encore ennuyée, puis était sortie lorsque cette merveilleuse sonnerie avait enfin retenti. Le week-end se dressait devant elle, plein de promesse.

Elle avait croisé Shikamaru puisqu'il prenait désormais le bus, et il s'était mis en tête de discuter avec elle, ce qui (évidemment) avait fini par tourner au défi. Pour une fois elle était sortie du bus avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quelque chose à ses dernières paroles, si bien qu'elle estimait qu'elle avait eu le dernier mot. Ca commençait plutôt bien donc.

Kankuro avait séché les cours de l'après midi pour sortir avec ses potes, et Gaara avait gym, elle était donc la première à arriver. Elle fut donc la première à se trouver face à l'énorme croix rouge sang qui avait été inscrite sur la porte de sa maison. Elle se figea, sentit le sang quitter rapidement son crâne, si bien qu'elle était certaine d'être désormais aussi pale que son plus jeune frère. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis, autant le dire.

Elle ignora les regards méfiants de ses voisins et entra dans sa maison, alla chercher une éponge et du produit nettoyant dans sa cuisine. Elle ressortit et entreprit de laver la croix de la porte.

Elle eut beau frotter, encore et encore, la peinture déteignit à peine, si bien qu'elle entra à nouveau, balança l'éponge et la bouteille de nettoyant qui répandit la moitié de son contenu sur le sol et se laissa tomber contre la porte. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et les yeux perdus dans le vide, la bouche tordue dans une grimace horrifiée, le corps parcouru de tremblements elle se répéta :

- C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, je deviens folle !

Elle se leva finalement, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées. Lorsque Gaara arriva, il s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet, s'apprêtant à lui demander ce qu'était cette croix dehors, mais lorsqu'il réalisa que sa sœur fixait une émission racontant la vie des orangs-outans, les bras entourant ses jambes qu'elle avait serré contre son corps comme pour se protéger, il comprit qu'il valait mieux se taire.

- Je vais acheter de la peinture, déclara-t-elle finalement en se levant.

Kankuro arriva quelques temps plus tard, alors que Temari avait déjà mis la table et attendait qu'ils viennent manger. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit la croix rouge sur la porte, puis lorsqu'à l'intérieur il découvrit l'éponge et le produit nettoyant sur le sol, et un pot de peinture blanche à coté de la porte, attendant d'être utilisé.

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, déclara Temari lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle. Peut-être Ino, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'acharne comme ça sur moi. Les vitres pétées, les appels la nuit, et maintenant ça…

- Les vitres c'était à cause des voisins, mentit Kankuro. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, le coupa Temari. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. Celui qui s'amuse à faire ça peut continuer, c'est pas grave. Il nous appelle ? Je changerai de numéro. Il pète nos vitres ? J'en installerai des nouvelles, blindées s'il le faut. Il inscrit des croix de merde sur ma porte ? Je les repeindrai.

Elle s'interrompit. Kankuro sentit la culpabilité augmenter un peu en lui. Il aurait voulu se frapper, se blesser assez fort pour que ce soit équivalent à ce qu'il faisait subir à sa famille.

Cette croix aurait pu n'avoir aucune signification, après tout, ce n'était que deux traits rouges qui se croisaient, deux simples traits. Mais il savait ce que ça signifiait : c'était un avertissement de plus pour lui, et une manière de faire définitivement comprendre à sa famille qu'il se passait quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maîtriser. Ils étaient les victimes, mais ne savaient ni de qui, ni pourquoi, ni jusqu'à quel point.

Au fond, cette croix, c'était une cible. La tracer là, c'était comme écrire « c'est ici qu'on va frapper, c'est vous nos victimes ». Et ça, il était presque sûrs que Temari et Gaara commençaient à le comprendre.

Les menaces faisaient peur, bien sûr. Mais Kankuro remboursait lentement, trop lentement. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que bientôt ses créanciers se lassent et passent aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Azur eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre que Kiba entrait dedans et allait s'asseoir sur son lit, sous le regard stupéfait de l'adolescente. Il la reluqua quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

- Ton training te fait de grosses cuisses. J'ai besoin de toi pour l'espagnol.

Elle en resta muette quelques secondes, hésitant entre le jeter dehors ou le garder là afin de le torturer jusqu'à qu'il se mette à chialer devant elle.

- On est dimanche, dit-elle enfin.

- Et ?

- Dimanche, je porte des trainings. Et dimanche, je n'aide pas les pauvres cons en espagnol.

- J'ai une épreuve demain matin, j'ai besoin d'aide, expliqua Kiba.

- Demain ? Et tu crois que je vais pouvoir t'aider en aussi peu de temps ?

- Ah ça c'est ton boulot hein…

A nouveau, elle ne trouva pas quoi répondre. C'est qu'il était culotté !

- J'ai des problèmes avec le subjuntivo.

- Quoi exactement dans le subjuntivo ?

- Tout.

- Y'a plus de dix règles ! T'en connais aucune ? s'emporta Azur.

- Aucune.

Elle poussa un profond soupir : elle n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans un répétitoire maintenant, elle avait prévu de se plonger dans une recherche de modèles potentiels via facebook, histoire de remplir un peu plus son dossier rempli d'inconnus qui la faisait passer pour une vraie malade.

- J'avais prévu de faire un truc, désolé.

- Quoi ?

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui expliquer qu'elle cherchait des photos sur Internet et qu'elle les stockait dans ses documents !

- Bah…

- C'est bien s'que j'pensais, tu peux m'aider ! Merci, t'es vraiment stylée quand tu veux.

Elle s'avoua vaincue et alla chercher ses affaires d'espagnol.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bah les règles du subjuntivo…

- Tu les as pas écrite quelque part ? Ton prof a du te les dire, t'as pas un cahier d'espagnol ?

- Bah nan, répondit Kiba comme si c'était logique.

- Alors un classeur ?

Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « tu te fous de moi là ? » et elle comprit que c'était peine perdue.

- En fait, tu fous rien en cours.

Il hocha la tête, l'air presque fier de lui, et elle dut résister à l'envie de lui coller une baffe. Il ne travaillait pas et venait demander de l'aide après, elle l'aurait bien secoué tiens.

- Bon bah prends mon cahier, et écris ce que je vais te dire ok ? Me regarde pas comme ça, tu croyais peut-être que j'allais écrire pour toi ?

* * *

Tenten était parvenue à entraîner Neji avec elle pour faire un tour en ville, pour la première fois depuis des mois : il avait horreur de l'accompagner, car elle finissait toujours par le traîner dans des boutiques de tissus ou de musique.

Cette fois-ci elle lui avait juré ne vouloir acheter que des livres, et comme il devait trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Hinata qui approchait il était venu avec elle. Ils étaient d'abord passés à la banque et elle avait attendu à ses cotés qu'il retire l'argent à la borne. Il avait sortit son I phone dans lequel il avait écrit son code. Elle lui avait assuré que mettre le code de son compte bancaire dans « brouillon » n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qui fut, et il avait approuvé, avant de créer un faux numéro avec ce dit code, ajoutant quelques chiffres au début pour que cela rende plus crédible. Il avait ensuite enregistré le numéro sous le nom de « Jil ».

Il avait récupéré son argent, avant rangé sa carte dans son porte monnaie, et ils étaient partis faire leurs achats.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa chambre, ces images se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle avait beau se maudire d'avoir de pareilles pensées, elle ne pouvait s'en empecher.

Les Hyuugas étaient extremment riches. Les jeunes de la famille possédaient une petite fortune malgré leur jeune âge. S'ils allaient à Inuchi et pas dans une école privée, c'était uniquement parce que leur famille subventionnait l'école.

Neji possédait moins d'argent qu'Hinata, puisque son père avait un rang moins élevé que celui de sa cousine, mais elle savait que son compte était tout de même bien rempli.

Ça aurait été si simple. Prendre son porte monnaie, son natel, se rendre à une borne, composer son code après avoir inséré sa carte, retirer de l'argent et aller le donner… à Kankuro. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien d'argent il possédait, ni quelle somme il était possible de retirer au maximum, mais dans tous les cas ça aurait été une grande aide…

Elle se reprit soudainement, honteuse d'avoir osé même songé à une chose pareille. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers le mannequin sur lequel elle était en train de coudre une robe, s'empara d'une aiguille et de fil et se mit à coudre rageusement, chassant cette idée de sa tête.

* * *

- Euh… salut.

Sakura se figea en même temps que Naruto. Ils se dévisagèrent une seconde, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

- Salut, répondit-elle. Euh, j'vais voir Tenten.

- Moi j'vais voir Kiba…

Elle ne répondit pas que Kiba ne se trouvait pas dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, mais il dut comprendre qu'elle était sceptique car il ajouta :

- Il est chez Azur, elle l'aide en espagnol.

- Ah, d'accord ! Bah… je te laisse alors.

Naruto la regarda s'éloigner, l'estomac noué. C'était définitif : il devenait une véritable larve lorsqu'elle était en face de lui. Il avait besoin de parler à Kiba, c'était urgent. Il fallait qu'ils sortent, qu'ils rencontrent d'autres filles, qu'ils fassent quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se chasser Sakura de l'esprit. Il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'elle car il lui avait promis qu'ils resteraient de simples amis. Il ne pouvait quand même pas gâcher ça !

Azur cria un « entrez ! » lorsqu'il toqua, si bien qu'il s'exécuta. Il réprima un rire lorsqu'il vit Kiba entouré de feuilles de papiers, et Azur tranquillement allongée sur le sol, sa tête accoudée au rebord de son lit, énumérant ce qui semblait être des règles d'espagnol.

- Euh… salut ?

- Hola Naruto ! lança Azur avant de continuer : Para que mas subjuntivo, mais pas dans les questions !

- Kiba, je voulais te parler.

- J'ai pas trop le temps là vieux.

- Il s'est trompé sur la moitié des règles, pour la 6 ème fois au moins, expliqua Azur. Alors je lui ai fait tout recopier.

- Ca fait 6 fois que je me tape les 12 règles du subjonctif, râla Kiba. Cette fille c'est une tortionnaire.

- N'empêche que t'obéis.

Naruto examina la scène quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire. Kiba lui lança un regard courroucé, comprenant qu'il se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Excuse moi, mais te voir soumis à une fille, c'est trop rare !

- Mais j't'emmerde connard ! répliqua Kiba en se redressant.

- Continue à écrire ! Verbos de persepción fisíca…

Kiba se pencha à nouveau sur sa feuille, ce qui augmenta les rires de Naruto. Azur lui lança un sourire amusé avant de lui demander de sortir.

- Ouais, je bosse MOI, déclara fièrement Kiba.

- Pour une fois, fit Naruto. Bon, viens me voir quand t'auras fini.

- A ce rythme là c'est pas prêt d'être le cas, ricana Azur.

Kiba sembla vexé ce qui amusa un peu plus Naruto. Il sortit de la chambre, ne comprenant pas comment Azur était parvenue à le faire travailler avec autant d'acharnement. Lorsqu'il raconta la scène à Shikamaru au téléphone, ce dernier lui expliqua que c'était évident :

- Azur a choppé le truc depuis un moment : c'est impossible de pousser Kiba à faire un truc qu'il refuse de faire, sauf si t'arrives à toucher son point faible.

- Quoi ?

- Sa fierté. C'est un mec quoi. Elle a du le mettre au défi ou un truc du genre, ça m'étonnerait pas.

Et Shikamaru avait tout à fait raison. La technique d'Azur marcha à merveille, même un peu trop, car le cours dura plus longtemps que prévu, et à 22 heures elle lui expliquait encore les deux dernières règles qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Il s'était passé quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer, et il semblait soudainement décidé à réussir cette épreuve. Elle devinait cependant qu'il ne faudrait pas lui en demander plus, s'il parvenait à avoir une bonne note pour ce travail, il se reposerait automatiquement sur ses lauriers. Enfin, ce serait déjà ça…

Kiba n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il assimilait plutôt vite, mais comme le sujet n'était pas facile, il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour rattraper son retard. Elle ne doutait pas que s'il fournissait un travail normal, il s'en sortirait avec une moyenne tout à fait respectable, il lui aurait juste suffi de fournir quelques efforts. Mais il se foutait totalement des cours, de ses notes, de son avenir même. Ca se voyait à sa façon de parler lorsqu'elle lui demandait pourquoi il ne travaillait pas tout simplement en cours au lieu de se retrouver la veille à stresser à 22h du soir.

La vérité, c'était que Kiba se sentait trop bien dans son rôle pour oser en sortir. Il était capable d'obtenir de bonnes notes, mais ne s'en donnait pas les moyens, par manque d'envie ou de courage, ou les deux. Elle supposa qu'il fonctionnait comme ça à tous les niveaux, il pouvait certainement évoluer, mais était tout bonnement incapable de se bouger.

Elle trouva ça triste, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Elle commençait à entrevoir en Kiba quelque chose de bon, mais qu'il enfermait si profondément qu'il était incapable de le voir si on ne passait pas un peu de temps avec lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'en fait ça lui plaisait, de passer pour un connard pervers.

- Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il.

Cette fois-ci il récita les 12 règles par cœur, les unes après les autres. Elle lui lança un immense sourire plein de fierté, et ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir. Il lui sortit son sourire « I'm the best, oh yeah ! » et se leva, prêt à affronter l'épreuve de Kurenai.

- T'as intérêt à cartonner avec tout le temps que j'ai passé à t'aider.

- Je vais tout péter, ouais !

Elle s'amusa de le voir aussi fier de lui, comme un gamin qui apprenait à écrire et le racontait à sa maman.

- Essaie de continuer à bosser… tenta-t-elle.

Elle comprit à son regard que c'était hors de question pour lui. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et laissa tomber : après tout, elle l'avait aidé en espagnol, elle avait rempli sa part du contrat. Après, c'était à lui de se débrouiller.

Il sortit de sa chambre en la saluant et ne la remercia pas. Lorsqu'elle réalisa cela, et qu'il était 23 heures, elle sentit une bouffée de colère monter en elle.

- Connard ingrat va !

* * *

De temps en temps, le père d'Ino ressortait de vieilles vidéos, s'installait au salon et contemplait ses souvenirs brisés. Il se remplissait de chaque sourire, chaque rire venu du passé, avant d'éteindre la télévision et de retourner à sa vie sans couleur. Parfois, sa fille s'asseyait à coté de lui et ils regardaient ensemble leur passé, sans un mot. Ce soir là, elle l'avait rejoint. Il ne l'avait pas regardé, mais il l'avait deviné, sentant sa présence à ses cotés. Devant eux, une petite noiraude fêtait ses 5 ans, entourée de plusieurs gamins. L'un d'eux, plus gros que les autres, se faisait gronder par la mère de la petite fille, parce qu'il avait mangé une part du gâteau avant l'heure. Un autre, un petit maigrichon aux cheveux longs, somnolait dans un coin. Les souvenirs défilèrent en accéléré, jusqu'à ce que le père d'Ino arrive au moment qu'il souhaitait voir. Il reposa alors la télécommande.

Il ne restait plus que trois enfants. La petite qui fêtait ses 5 ans, le gamin un peu enveloppé, et le maigrichon. Leurs parents saluaient la caméra, lançaient des blagues plus ou moins drôles, serraient leurs enfants dans leurs bras ou embrassaient leur conjoint. La petite fille dansait innocemment sur l'air que son père jouait au piano, sous le regard émerveillé des deux autres enfants.

- Ino ! Viens faire un bisou à la caméra ! s'écria une voix de femme derrière la caméra.

La gamine s'exécuta, avant d'éclater de rire.

- J'ai bavé sur la caméra !

La femme gronda sa fille sans l'air de trop y croire, puis la caméra se tourna vers la gauche. Un homme aux cheveux clairs ramenés en une couette entourait les épaules d'une fine noiraude. La caméra resta fixée là un long moment.

Puis le noir emplit l'écran. Le père d'Ino se leva et changea de cassette. Lorsqu'il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, sa fille était partie.

A l'étage supérieur, dans la salle de bain voisine de sa chambre, Ino avait retiré ses bijoux et ses vêtements, s'était démaquillée et avait enfilé un vieux tee shirt qu'elle mettait pour dormir. Elle resta là quelques secondes à contempler son visage. Puis elle retira ses lentilles, dévoilant des yeux d'un brun sombre. Aussi sombre que les racines de ses cheveux teints.

Elle secoua ses cheveux et se regarda à nouveau. Non. Elle pouvait retirer tout les artifices qu'elle portait, ça n'y changeait rien : elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à cette gamine sur la vidéo.

* * *

Il y a quelques passages dans ce chapitre qui me plaisent bien, notamment celui avec Temari et celui avec Ino, à la fin, que j'ai adoré écrire. Le reste euh... voilà quoi. Ça a été écrit il y a si longtemps. Le problème est que si je veux avancer un jour l'histoire, il faut bien poster hein. Je m'excuse donc pour ce chapitre moyen et qui en plus, arrive tardivement. Gros bisous à tous, merci pour votre lecture ! :)


	22. Chapter 22

_Waouw, beaucoup de visites, mais aucune review :O Je suis punie de mon absence ahah, je le mérite, vous avez raison. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira, peut-être au point de vous pousser à commenter ;) _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_" Tu me manques. "_

**Chap 22 : Dégoût, coups de poings et enfant  
**

Que faisait-elle là ? Comment avait-elle osé se rendre là, n'avait-elle aucun respect ? Les regrets l'avaient envahi dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, la tête baissé. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était une bonne idée, qu'elle se devait de lui apporter ce qu'elle lui avait promis, elle avait enfin compris à quel point c'était important.

Mais d'un autre coté, elle n'avait pas à être là, elle n'avait pas à le voir dans cet état. C'était comme pénétrer en lui, voir ce qu'il avait toujours dissimulé, voler un secret gardé par l'adolescent.

Rongée par la honte, elle décida de s'en aller. Tant pis pour sa promesse, elle ne pouvait pas arriver dans un tel moment.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu tourner les talons, il avait levé les yeux vers elle.

* * *

Fin Janvier, la température avait définitivement chuté, la neige s'était installée et l'ambiance au lycée semblait suivre le temps. Tenten et Temari attendaient sur les escaliers que la première cloche du matin sonne tout en observant les mines grises des élèves qui passaient à coté d'elles.

- A croire que sans soleil nous sommes comme privés de joie, lança d'un air dramatique Shino.

Tenten sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé à coté d'elle.

- Hein ? marmonna Temari, encore endormie.

- Oh rien. C'était juste une réflexion profonde concernant la morosité qui pèse dans le coeur des élèves de ce lycée. Comme si les flocons de neige avaient gelé leur gaieté. Quelle triste atmosphère!

Et l'étrange adolescent s'en alla sous le regard médusé des deux amies.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ce mec était taré. lança Temari avant d'apercevoir Azur dans le hall du lycée. Eh !

Leur amie les rejoignit, l'air aussi énergique que ses camarades. Elle expliqua quelque chose à propos de devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas fait, mais Tenten ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Kankuro se tenait non loin de là, discutant avec des amis. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il ne venait plus en cours, ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don d'exaspérer sa soeur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tenten pour comprendre la raison de son absence: son poignet était enveloppé d'un bandage et il boitait.

- Il est arrivé quoi à ton frère ? demanda Tenten à Temari, coupant par la même occasion le monologue d'Azur.

- Il est revenu comme ça l'autre soir. Il a dû se battre... De toutes façons il me raconte rien.

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point.

La cloche venait de sonner lorsque Kiba arriva vers Azur, l'air énervé.

- Dis, tu mets trois mois pour retoucher des photos ? lança-t-il.

A l'air qu'afficha Azur, Tenten devina qu'elle avait totalement oublié de s'occuper des photographies de Kiba.

- C'est peut-être qu'elle a besoin de trop de temps pour retoucher ta sale gueule ? supposa Temari.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot, expliqua Azur en réprimant un rire.

- Dans ce cas j'espère qu'elle t'a jamais prise en photo, répliqua Kiba à Temari, ça serait con qu'elle n'ait plus de vie sociale à cause des bourrelets qu'il faudrait gicler de tes photos!

- Je retouche la lumière principalement... tenta d'expliquer Azur.

- Allez ta gueule Kiba, tu fais chier dès le matin!

Kiba l'ignora et se retourna vers Azur.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de ces photos, retouchées ou pas...

- C'est hors de question que je te file des photos non retouchées, faut que je règle la lumière, les contrastes, que je recadre, que...

- Bah alors fais-le, l'interrompit Kiba avant de s'en aller, laissant là une Azur stupéfaite.

- Il vient de te foutre un énorme vent ! fit remarquer Temari.

- Nan vraiment ?

- Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, c'est rare.

- Shino avait raison... murmura Tenten d'un air préoccupé.

Azur l'interrogea du regard. L'adolescente releva la tête, les yeux brillant et une expression d'infinie souffrance collée au visage.

- L'hiver s'est installé sur notre ville, mais aussi dans nos coeurs ! Regardez comme l'âme de nos camarades est glacée ! L'agressivité devient la seule réponse au chagrin, notre sang se glace par la faute du blizzard. Soleil! Mais quant reviendras-tu réchauffer l'ambiance de ce pauvre lycée ?... SUNSHINE COME BACK !

Temari et Azur restèrent silencieuses un moment, contemplant leur amie qui semblait possédée. Puis les trois filles éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est toi qui est folle en fait, assura la blonde.

- Yes, mais ça c'est pas nouveau !

* * *

Le liquide orangé se déversa dans la demi-douzaine de shots que Kiba avait disposé les uns à coté des autres. Chacun se saisit de son verre avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Kiba s'empara du shaker et resservit instantanément ses amis.

- Allez, allez, encore un ! lança-t-il à ceux qui l'entouraient. Au week-end !

- Au vendredi soir ! ajouta un adolescent plus grand que les autres.

- A l'alcool ! s'écria un autre, aux cheveux déteints.

- A moiiii !

Lee apparut entre Kiba et l'adolescent à ses cotés et s'empara du shot de ce dernier qu'il but sous le regard stupéfait de ce dernier.

- Lee tu fais chier !

- Mais moi aussi je vous aime les chous !

Naruto arriva à son tour et salua tout le monde. Lee s'était déjà lancé dans la tentative désespérée de séduire l'un des amis de Kiba, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Il est au taquet Lee ce soir ! fit- il remarquer. Shika vient pas ?

- Nan, répondit Naruto, il m'a dit qu'il avait pas la motiv de sortir. Apparemment son père a acheté un nouveau jeu sur Play 3.

- Tu déconnes ?

Kiba s'empara de son téléphone et appela Shikamaru. Naruto rejoignit ses amis à table et se servit un verre à son tour. Alors qu'il commençait à discuter avec les autres jeunes présents, Kiba se mit à hurler au téléphone :

- Eh sale geek de merde, ramène ton cul tout de suite !

- Je sais pas à qui il parle, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il va le convaincre de venir… fit la voix d'Azur derrière Naruto.

Ce dernier se retourna et salua l'adolescente, puis Sakura et Tenten qui se trouvaient à ses cotés. Lee s'apprêtait à leur bondir dessus mais un des amis de Kiba le retint avant d'aller les saluer. Au même moment Kiba se faisait raccrocher au nez par Shikamaru. Il aperçut alors les filles qui venaient d'arriver et les rejoignit, l'air agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Quel accueil ! C'est Naruto qui nous a dit de passer, expliqua Sakura.

Kiba fusilla le blond du regard.

- C'est soirée entre mecs, cassez-vous.

- On est juste venu dire salut, calme-toi, répliqua Azur.

Il sembla réaliser qu'elle était là et son expression changea radicalement. Un sourire faux s'inscrit sur son visage et il s'empara du bras de l'adolescente.

- Eh Azur, tu veux un verre ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'attirait au bar. Sakura interrogea les autres du regard.

- Azur doit retoucher les photos de Kiba depuis un moment, et l'autre jour il l'a à moitié agressé. J'pense qu'il veut se rattraper… This is manipulation !

- Je me disais que c'était bizarre qu'il soit aussi sympa avec elle, sourit Sakura.

- Bah écoute, elle gagne un verre gratuit, tant mieux pour elle !

- De toutes façons Kiba a décidé de claquer toute sa thune ce soir on dirait, fit remarquer un des jeunes.

- Temari est pas venue ? demanda Lee aux filles.

- Elle avait pas envie de vous voir, fit Tenten en haussant les épaules.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles car Lee sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Temari ne nous aime plus ? couina-t-il.

- Mais oui elle vous aime, le rassura Sakura en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Je pense qu'elle avait plutôt pas envie de croiser Shikamaru. Elle est restée dehors avec d'autres gens.

- Eh ben c'est raté si elle restée dehors, parce que Shika va bientôt arriver ! s'exclama Kiba qui venait de revenir avec deux verres à la main.

Il les tendit à Tenten et Sakura qui lancèrent un regard sceptique à Azur. Elle leur expliqua, tout sourire, qu'elle avait fait croire à Kiba que la façon dont il lui avait parlé l'avait énormément blessé et que le seul moyen de se rattraper était de payer aussi un verre à ses amies.

- I love you ! lança Tenten en riant.

- Quelle manipulatrice !

- J'ai un moyen de pression sur lui, autant en profiter ! ricana Azur avant de lever son verre.

- A ton rendez-vous de demain ! déclara Tenten.

En effet, Azur devait rendre visite à une photographe professionnelle qui recherchait une assistante. Elle espérait beaucoup de ce rendez-vous et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle comptait rentrer tôt ce soir. Si bien qu'après avoir fini le verre offert par Kiba, elle salua tout le monde et s'en alla. Un des amis de ce dernier la regarda s'en aller avant de lui demander son prénom.

- Azur, pourquoi ? lui répondit Kiba, l'air ailleurs.

- Comme ça. Tu me la présentes la prochaine fois ?

- Mec, t'as vraiment des goûts de chiottes. Allez bois.

* * *

Temari discutait avec quelques amis qu'elle avait croisés lorsqu'elle aperçut Shikamaru qui arrivait, l'air endormi. Elle n'avait pas accompagné les filles voir Naruto et les autres dans le but de ne pas le croiser, et bien on pouvait dire qu'elle avait raté son coup. Elle était de mauvaise humeur ce soir là, et elle sentait que le moindre provocation pourrait la mettre hors d'elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle se prépara à son attaque, se promettant de garder son calme. Et puis, il était possible qu'il lui parle tranquillement. Ils étaient parvenus à discuter presque normalement à l'anniversaire de Tenten, peut-être étaient-ils en bon chemin pour parvenir à s'entendre.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête, détourna le regard puis entra dans le bar. Elle resta figée quelques instants, ignorant ce que ses amis lui disaient, comme sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer. Ou plutôt, sonnée par l'effet que ce qui venait de se passer lui avait fait. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se sente aussi mal ? C'était ridicule, elle l'avait ignoré tant de fois… mais lui jamais. Elle réalisa qu'à chaque fois qu'il la croisait alors qu'elle était seule, il venait lui parler. Certes, elle n'était pas réellement seule à cet instant, mais ceux autour d'elle ne comptaient pas, elle le savait pertinemment. Ils ne faisaient pas partie des gens qui avaient une importance aux yeux de Shikamaru, ni à ses yeux à elle d'ailleurs.

Elle tenta de se reprendre. A quoi bon se questionner, tout cela devait lui être égal après tout.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas. Et chaque verre bu faisait exploser un rempart de plus entourant la réponse à ses questions. Petit à petit, alors que son esprit s'embrumait, la réponse lui parut de plus en plus évidente. Comme pour la renier, elle se laissa embrasser par un ami qui tentait de la séduire depuis quelques temps. Elle finit par coucher avec dans sa voiture, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui se passait. Il jouit et elle le regarda se rhabiller, l'air dégoûté.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû patienter plus longtemps… Ça te dirait quand même qu'on se revoie ? Genre qu'on aille boire un verre ou…

- Fais pas semblant de t'en vouloir, le coupa Temari d'une voix rauque. T'as pris ton pied, maintenant casse-toi. Tu m'intéresses pas.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, stupéfait. Puis il lui expliqua que c'était sa voiture et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas s'en aller.

- Je t'attends dehors, ok ?

Elle lui lança un regard glacé et il sortit de la voiture, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

Pourquoi était-il aussi gentil ? Elle l'avait clairement utilisé pour se changer les idées, et ça n'avait même pas marché. Elle se montrait odieuse envers lui alors qu'ils avaient toujours eu de bons rapports et il ne réagissait même pas. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il se montrait mou, fade. Il la dégoûtait.

Non. C'était faux. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il la dégoûtait. C'était elle. Elle se donnait envie de vomir.

Allongée sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et observa quelques instants le ciel. Puis elle renfila son jeans et sortir de la voiture.

Il était toujours là, se frottant les mains pour se tenir chaud. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet.

- Ça va ?

Elle l'observa quelques secondes. Il était plutôt mignon, quoiqu'il avait l'air un peu trop jeune. Il était clairement intéressé par elle, mais d'une autre façon que celle à laquelle elle était habituée. Il s'était montré attentionné et semblait réellement se soucier de savoir si elle allait bien.

- Ecoute, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas… j'aimerais vraiment bien qu'on se revoie, pour que je me rattrape…

- Arrête, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Temari. T'as rien fait de mal, alors arrête de t'en vouloir.

Il sembla soulagé. Il avait l'air d'un enfant. Elle lui sourit d'un air désolé et déclara :

- C'était sympa, mais je préfère qu'on reste potes, d'accord ?

Elle se sentit un peu mal lorsqu'elle vit son air déçu. Elle espéra qu'il allait s'énerver mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il lui adressa un sourire compréhensif et proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle refusa poliment, préférant prendre le bus et s'en alla.

Elle l'avait certainement blessé, pourtant il n'en montrait rien. Il était plus courageux qu'il n'y paraissait.

Rares étaient ceux qui avaient réellement éprouvé des sentiments pour elle. La plupart de ceux qui couchaient avec elle ressemblaient à Suigetsu. Elle n'était qu'un objet à leurs yeux. Mais d'un coté, elle l'avait bien cherché. Quant à ce pauvre qu'elle venait de laisser, au fond, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. C'était l'image qu'elle renvoyait qu'il aimait. Il ne la connaissait pas réellement. Personne ne la connaissait, à vrai dire.

Personne sauf celui qui la rejoignit à l'arrêt de bus quelques instants plus tard. Il s'assit entre elle et une fille qui semblait en piteux états, sans un mot.

- Tu prends le bus maintenant? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Ma mère m'a confisqué la voiture. Elle est devenue écolo.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Shikamaru lui parlait de sa mère comme d'une tortionnaire. Elle devait être assez amusante.

- T'es pas avec les autres ?

- Kiba est en train de gerber plus loin. Naruto et Lee s'occupent de lui. J'avais pas envie d'assister à ça.

- Pauvre mec.

- Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Je voulais pas venir.

- Pourquoi t'es venu alors ? demanda-t-elle mécaniquement.

- Il avait besoin de moi. Enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Temari resta silencieuse un moment. C'était vrai que Kiba et Shikamaru avaient une relation très fusionnelle. Ils ne le montraient pas, mais ils tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre, et elle était prête à parier que malgré ses airs fiers, Kiba ne serait rien sans son ami.

- Il fait froid, murmura Temari en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Il ne réagit pas. Ils restèrent là un moment sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que les voix de Naruto et Kiba se firent entendre. Elle se redressa alors avec lenteur, nullement gênée, puis lança un regard amusé à Shikamaru. Il soutint son regard une seconde avant de sourire légèrement. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle ne voyait ni du défi, ni de la lassitude sur son visage.

Un instant plus tard, les amis de Shikamaru arrivaient. Ils se mirent à lui raconter en beuglant une aventure qu'il leur était arrivée et que Temari n'écouta pas. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, se sentant soudainement légère.

* * *

Naruto nageait dans une mer de barbe à papa, poursuivi par un Lee dansant en tutu vert lorsque la voix de Tenten vint l'arracher à cet affreux cauchemar. Il mit quelques instants avant de se remettre de son terrible rêve, puis se redressa afin de jeter un œil au réveil posé sur la comode à coté de son lit.

- Même pas onze heures… maugréa-t-il en se levant.

Tenten toqua à nouveau sur la porte, répétant inlassablement le prénom du blond. Alors qu'il faisait un pas en sa direction, son pied se prit dans quelque chose et il s'affala sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Naruto ? sembla s'inquiéter Tenten de l'autre coté de la porte.

Ce dernier jura en apercevant Kiba qui dormait sur le sol et dont la jambe avait précipité sa chute.

- Il rentrera jamais chez lui après une soirée lui…

Il parvint enfin à la porte qu'il ouvrit sur une Tenten et une Azur qui semblaient survoltées. Elles examinèrent un instant sa tenue qui se résumait à un vieux caleçon ornée de cœurs verdatres, réprimant un gloussement.

- C'est un cadeau de Lee… marmonna-t-il comme pour se justifier.

- We need you ! déclara Tenten en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle jeta un regard à Kiba avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Naruto.

- Ça sent le fauve… fit remarquer Azur.

- Vous avez besoin de moi un samedi matin ? se plaignit Naruto.

- En fait, c'est Azur qui a besoin d'aide. Elle vient de se réveiller et elle a son rendez-vous dans pas longtemps. Elle a raté son bus et elle arrivera jamais à temps avec le prochain.

- Je vois pas en quoi je peux vous… commença Naruto.

Avant qu'il n'aie pu finir sa phrase, Azur balançait un coussin sur la tête de Kiba qui jusque là avait fait preuve d'une véritable résistance au bruit. Il eut à peine le temps de s'éveiller qu'elle se penchait vers lui, tout sourire.

- Tu serais a-do-rable de faire le taxi pour moi !

Après de nombreuses protestations de la part de l'adolescents, suivies de menaces de Tenten et d'Azur, Naruto mit cette dernière et son ami à la porte, ne rêvant que de retourner nager dans sa barbe à papa.

- Bon boulot Naruto ! approuva Tenten. En espérant que Kiba est en état de conduire après son état d'hier.

- Comment vous avez su qu'il était là ? demanda Naruto en se recouchant.

- Il rentre jamais chez lui quand il est bourré. Il était pas chez Lee alors on est venus voir là.

- Vous avez réveillé Lee ? s'épouvanta Naruto ?

- Yes, why ?

- Sors de ma chambre !

L'adolescente obéit, songeant certainement qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver un Naruto trop énervé.

Il ferma alors les yeux, priant pour que ce qu'il redoutait n'arrive pas. Mais évidemment, Lee réveillé était incapable de s'endormir à nouveau. Et un Lee réveillé, ça s'ennuie.

- Narutooooooo, t'es réveillé ?

Ça allait être un mauvais samedi, il le sentait.

* * *

- C'est pas possible, on peut pas passer une soirée sans vous voir traîner autour de nous ? s'emporta Temari.

- Sakura m'a dit que c'était un bar cool! se défendit Naruto.

Temari fusilla du regard cette dernière. Il était évident qu'elle et Naruto se disaient à chaque fois où ils passaient leur soirée, et comme il était transparent ( du moins pour elle) que le blond était fou de l'anglaise, il se sentait obligé de ramener ses amis aux même soirées qu'elles.

- En fait, vous êtes le lien qui nous force à devoir nous supporter. Sakura, arrête de lui dire où on va ou je te gicle de mon cercle d'amis.

- Relax Temari, intervint Tenten, on n'a qu'à les ignorer, le bar est grand.

Trois tables et un bar circulaire. Non, le bar était loin d'être grand.

Lee, Naruto et Kiba étaient arrivés alors que les filles discutaient, installée à l'une des tables. Tenten leur avait proposé de passer une soirée à quatre, sans garçon, histoire de discuter entre filles. C'était évidemment raté, puisque Lee et Kiba venaient d'entraîner Azur au bar.

- On était censés lui remonter le moral, protesta Temari.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto. Son rendez-vous avec le photographe s'est mal passé ?

- Très mal ! fit Kiba, de retour, avant d'expliquer, hilare : j'ai fait croire à Azur que je lui payais un verre pour la consoler et je suis parti, donc c'est Lee qui doit payer !

- T'es vraiment un connard égoïste, soupira Temari.

Shikamaru n'était pas là, la soirée de la veille lui avait certainement suffi. Les garçons discutèrent un moment, puis Lee et Azur revinrent, un verre à la main.

- Il s'est passé quoi à ton rendez-vous ? demanda Naruto.

L'adolescente sembla embarrassée, mais avant qu'elle n'aie pu répondre Kiba demandait si quelqu'un d'autre devait venir. Elle sembla soulagée.

- Sasuke vient après un moment, répondit Naruto, alors Az…

- T'as réussi à le sortir de son trou ? Un miracle. Ce mec est tellement antisocial c'est pas possible !

A chaque fois que Naruto tentait de revenir sur le sujet, Kiba le coupait. Long à la détente, il finit par comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions à Azur.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kiba sortit fumer une cigarette. Le blond profita de l'occasion pour le rejoindre afin qu'il lui expliquer ce qu'on lui cachait.

- Elle s'est fait démonter, déclara le brun en allumant son briquet.

- Azur ?

- Ouais. J'ai réussi à la poser juste à temps. Elle a même réussi à me faire attendre que ce soit fini… J'ai même pas eu le temps d'écouter trois chansons sur mon Ipod qu'elle était déjà sortie.

- Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda Naruto, un peu inquiet.

- La photographe lui a dit qu'elle était loin d'avoir le bon niveau, et d'autres trucs du genre. Qu'en gros il fallait qu'elle laisse tomber la photo.

Naruto ressentit un élan de révolte monter en lui. Il fallait dire qu'il avait pour philosophie de se battre quoi qu'il advienne, et pousser quelqu'un à abandonner son rêve lui semblait monstrueux.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je vais aller lui dire que…

- Tu vas rien lui dire du tout, l'interrompit Kiba. J'te connais, tu vas lui sortir tes conneries comme quoi il faut qu'elle s'accroche jusqu'au bout, que quand on veut ou peut ou une merde du genre.

- C'est pas de la merde, c'est la vérité ! C'est pas parce que t'es défaitiste qu'on doit tous l'être !

- Je suis pas défaitiste, c'est Shikamaru qui l'est. Moi je m'en fous, c'est différent.

Kiba n'avait pas tort. S'ils étaient amis, ils n'en avaient pas pour autant la même conception des choses. Shikamaru était du genre sceptique, il ne croyait en rien et préférait ne rien espérer, car il était certain que la vie était bien plus ennuyeuse que ce qu'on lui promettait. Il était persuadé qu'il allait être déçu. Kiba lui, ne faisait pas de projet non plus, mais pour la simple raison qu'il se fichait éperdument de son avenir. Quant à Naruto, il avait à peu près la même philosophie de vie que Lee : chaque jour était un cadeau, mais aussi une nouvelle bataille à mener afin d'être heureux.

- C'est pas mieux, maugréa Naruto.

Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'on avance dans la vie en se moquant de son avenir. Lui avait encore du mal à définir ce qu'il souhaitait faire plus tard, mais il était certain d'une chose : il serait quelqu'un de grand. La simple idée de finir sa vie dans la médiocrité le terrorisait. Il fallait qu'il devienne quelqu'un. Ce dont Kiba se moquait. Alors comment pouvait-il comprendre Azur, qui elle avait un rêve pour l'avenir ?

- T'as pas vu comment elle était. Ça l'a vraiment foutu mal. Si essayer de faire de sa passion son métier ça lui pourrit la vie plus qu'autre chose, j'vois pas pourquoi elle devrait continuer à se péter les couilles avec ça.

- Peut-être parce que c'est son rêve !

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto avait beau adorer son ami, il ressentit une violente envie de le frapper.

- Arrête avec tes conneries. Les gens croient que parce qu'ils ont une passion ça doit forcément devenir un rêve. Si elle aime prendre des photos, ça veut pas dire qu'elle doit devenir photographe.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, le coupa Naruto.

Kiba ne répondit pas. Certainement parce qu'il savait que Naruto avait raison.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le bar, le blond se dirigea vers Azur dans le but de lui parler. Cependant, dès qu'il aborda le sujet, elle changea immédiatement de sujet. Il comprit alors à quel point elle avait été blessée par le refus de la photographe de la prendre sous son aile.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kiba était de retour, lançant un élégant « j'ai envie de me taper une meuf ce soir ! ». Temari répliqua qu'aucune fille ne saurait se rabaisser jusqu'au point de coucher avec lui, Azur ajouta que s'il avait au moins le respect de payer un verre aux filles qui l'intéressaient, il aurait peut-être une infime chance de s'en faire une.

- Comme si c'était moi qui leur payais des verres ! ricana Kiba.

- Jamais une fille ne te paierait de verre, c'est notre sport préféré, nous faire offrir à boire, déclara Azur.

- Parce que les mecs t'en paient peut-être ? Je veux dire, à part Lee.

- Certainement plus que tu t'en es fait offrir.

Kiba tapa la table de ses mains, faisant trembler les verres qui y étaient posés.

- Ok ! lança-t-il tout sourire. Je te parie que je me fais payer à boire avant toi.

- Ce soir ?

- Ce soir. Et pas le droit de demander aux gens qu'on connaît, bien sûr !

Azur hésita un moment, visiblement pas très motivée. Comprenant que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de se changer les idées, Tenten la poussa à relever le défi.

- Montre lui the power of your seduction !

- Mais oui c'est ça!

Kiba et Azur s'éloignèrent. Le premier se dirigea vers le bar où il engagea la discussion avec deux inconnues, tandis que la seconde sortait, espérant certainement croiser un garçon qu'elle connaissait et que Kiba n'avait jamais vu. Alors qu'ils commentaient la technique de Kiba qui se faisait gentiment repousser par les deux filles auxquelles il parlait, Sasuke arriva, l'air un peu perdu. Il salua tout le monde et s'assit entre Naruto et Sakura, avec qui il se mit à discuter. Le blond les observa du coin de l'oeil, silencieux.

Ça faisait quelques temps qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux de Sakura. Il avait beau essayer de se rapprocher d'elle, elle semblait instaurer une vraie distance entre eux. Elle refusait constamment qu'ils se voient seuls, mais elle lui proposait qu'ils se rejoignent en soirée. Il avait finir par comprendre qu'elle tentait de maintenir une certaine amitié entre eux, grâce aux soirées qu'ils passaient tous ensemble, tout en repoussant toute tentative de rapprochement plus intime. Peut-être avait-elle compris ce qu'il ressentait.

En même temps, elle se rapprochait de Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle ne voyait pas Naruto avec les autres, elle le voyait en même temps que lui. Si le trio avait bien marché au début, la situation commençait à lui déplaire : Sasuke et Sakura ne partageaient quasiment aucune passion et n'avaient jamais d'avis en commun, si bien qu'ils partaient dans de longs débats dont Naruto, peu passionné d'économie, de politique ou d'écologie, se sentait bien vite exclu. Il les observait alors se bagarrer, sentant que chaque argument, chaque exemple utilisés par l'un ou l'autre les rapprochaient l'un de l'autre autant qu'ils les éloignaient de lui. Car Sasuke aussi s'éloignait. Lui qui avait trouvé en lui un ami, et qui pensait l'avoir aidé à s'ouvrir, le voyait plus animé que jamais lorsqu'il débattait avec Sakura.

Il aperçut Azur revenir vers le bar accompagné d'un garçon, où elle vit Kiba qui buvait déjà son deuxième verre. Ils revinrent tous deux en riant, bien qu'elle semblait un peu agacée.

Kiba lui avait redonné le sourire. Kiba, qui se fichait des autres. Même Naruto qui se croyait être un bon ami était incapable de faire pareil.

Il se sentit soudainement inutile. Autour de lui, tous parlaient sans faire attention à lui. Il avait toujours considéré ses amis comme sa famille. Mais ses amis, lui donnaient-ils une place aussi importante dans leur vie ?

- Elle est revenue vers moi, trop fière genre « je vais me faire payer un verre, dans ton cul connard ! » et là vous auriez dû voir sa gueule ! racontait Kiba.

- Ça vaut pas, j'ai ramené un mec, toi c'est pas une fille qui t'a payé un verre !

- J'ai pas dit quel devait être le sexe de la personne qui nous paierait un verre ! J'ai expliqué au serveur la situation et il m'a offert deux verres, par solidarité masculine !

- Tricheur.

- Tu parles, le mec que t'as ramené c'est un pote à toi, je vous ai déjà vu parler au lycée.

- Eh merde, marmonna Azur, découverte.

- Ouais bah niveau séduction, vous êtes pas terribles ce soir les deux, conclut Temari en riant.

Sakura rit à son tour. Il l'observa un instant. Elle aussi s'était ouverte depuis son arrivée à Inuchi. Elle avait aussi changé, physiquement. Elle se maquillait moins, comme si elle n'avait plus peur de montrer son vrai visage. Elle ne lissait plus ses cheveux teints, qui ondulaient légèrement. Et elle avait pris des couleurs. Tokyo lui avait vraiment fait du bien, au final.

Allait-elle rentrer chez elle après cette année, maintenant qu'elle semblait aller mieux ? Peut-être qu'au fond, cette année n'était qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie.

Quant à Tenten, Azur et Temari, elles allaient partir du lycée à la fin de l'année. Sasuke et Gaara, qu'il considérait comme ses nouveaux amis se foutaient certainement du petit blond qui s'était mis à les coller dès le début d'années. Ils se perdraient forcément de vue. Il ne resterait donc plus que Kiba, Lee et Shikamaru. Le premier finirait bien par quitter le lycée un jour, ou par quitter Tokyo, voir même le Japon, lui qui semblait se moquer de tout. Lee souhaitait voyager à tout prix. Quant à Shikamaru, encore quelques années et il finirait haut placé dans une entreprise de renom.

Il se retrouverait donc seul. Sans famille. Sans amis.

Il s'était retrouvé dehors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Besoin de respirer.

Ça faisait un moment que ce sentiment de délaissement et cette peur de la solitude lui pesaient sur le cœur, sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Il sentait que de nombreuses choses se passaient autour de lui, sans qu'il n'ait aucun pouvoir dessus. C'était ridicule de se sentir aussi mal pour cette raison. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il s'appuyait sur ses amis pour se maintenir sur pieds. Les autres pouvaient critiquer leur famille, vivre loin d'elle ou l'ignorer, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient deux, trois, quatre voir cinq personnes derrière eux, qui seraient présentes quoiqu'il advienne.

- C'est la première fois que j'te vois tirer la gueule comme ça, fit Sasuke qui venait de le rejoindre à l'extérieur.

Naruto s'était assis sur un banc, à l'écart des jeunes qui fumaient dehors.

- Par contre c'est pas la première fois que t'es aussi silencieux. C'est de plus en plus fréquent.

- J'ai rien à dire.

- T'as toujours quelque chose à dire depuis que je te connais.

- Ben plus maintenant.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

- J'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un confident ou un truc du genre, déclara le brun. Mais… si tu veux…

Lui parler ? A lui ? Naruto retint un rire. Sasuke lui proposait de se confier à lui, c'était presque ridicule.

Il culpabilisa immédiatement d'avoir pensé cela. Sasuke faisait un effort, et lui se permettait de le juger. Décidemment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Sasuke était peut-être la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre, lui qui avait aussi perdu ses parents.

- C'est rien, répondit-il finalement. C'est juste que des fois… je me demande ce que ça fait…

- De ?

- D'avoir une famille. Qui sera là quoi qu'il arrive.

Sasuke sembla stupéfait, il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ça.

- Bah… tu me l'as dit toi-même, les amis sont là pour ça nan ?

Il ne semblait pas spécialement convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

- C'est pas pareil. Les amis finissent toujours par s'éloigner, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les familles elles, elles sont toujours liées.

Une dispute éclata un peu plus loin. Naruto reconnut la voix de Temari qui criait sur une autre fille. Un jeune intervint, tentant de séparer les deux filles qui avaient commencé à se battre.

- Je sais pas ce qui est arrivé à tes grands discours sur l'amitié plus forte que tout, mais franchement, tu crois pas que voir les choses comme tu le faisais avant c'est plus… positif ?

- Tu sais pas donner des conseils, ricana Naruto.

- Ecoute je fais de mon mieux, répliqua Sasuke en souriant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout le monde s'inquiétait de ton état ce soir, quand t'es parti ils ont tous commencé à se demander ce qui t'arrivait... On ferait mieux d'y retourner.

Naruto acquiesa et emboîta le pas de Sasuke.

- Tous ?

- Enfin tous sauf Kiba. Mais ça reste Kiba. Sakura, Tenten, Lee et moi on est sortis te chercher. J'pense qu'Azur et Temari on pas voulu rester avec ton pote alors elles sont sorties… par contre je sais pas pourquoi Temari est en train de gueuler.

Les cris ne s'étaient pas stoppés depuis tout à l'heure. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Naruto discernait la scène qui se déroulait devant le bar où ils se trouvaient auparavant.

Deux filles entourées de quelques garçons étaient en train d'insulter Temari. Lee s'était interposé entre les filles, tentant de calmer le jeu en déballant son discours habituel sur la paix, l'amour et la fraternité dans le monde. Temari elle riait sans se contenir, ce qui enrageait un peu plus les deux filles. Azur la tirait par le bras, souhaitant visiblement s'en aller de là.

- Arrête de te marrer grosse pute ! hurla une des filles, brune. Ou j'te défonce !

Temari s'interrompit une seconde avant de s'esclaffer de plus belle. Azur dut contenir son rire aussi.

- TG grosse tepu ! Retenez moi ou j'lui défonce sa gueule de pétasse !

Sasuke et Naruto rejoignirent Azur. Le blond tenta de convaincre Temari de s'en aller mais elle lui coupa la parole.

- T'es tellement pathétique ma belle, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Temari. Ils te retiennent pas tes soi disant potes, ils attendent que ça que tu me défonces, alors viens, pète moi la gueule qu'on rigole !

- Ok, ok ! s'exclama la brune en s'avançant d'un pas.

- Nan mais laisse tomber, elle en vaut pas la peine, intervint un des adolescents, le seul qui semblait ne pas être amusé par la scène.

La brune n'eut pas besoin qu'on la retienne plus pour renoncer à se battre.

- T'as raison t'en vaux même pas la peine pétasse !

- Mais quel courage! lança Temari, hilare. Même pas les couilles de venir me coller une petite baffe ?

- Ta gueule pétasse !

- Et sinon tu pourrais pas varier ton vocabulaire ? Y'a pleins d'insultes stylées à part « pétasse » ! Bouffonne, connasse, salope, petite tête de fiotte…

- Temari, on y va, insista Azur.

- Mais vous savez, la violence ne résout rien, mais les insultes ne valent pas mieux ! s'exclama Lee. Car l'amour seul peut résoudre un…

- Sérieux retourne sucer tous les mecs pétasse ! s'écria la brune.

- Bon tu veux pas l'emmener ta copine ? lança Azur à l'adolescent qui était intervenu plus tôt. Ça commence à bien faire.

- Emmène la tienne, c'est elle qui cherche ! répliqua-t-il.

- C'est elle qui cherche ? C'est ta copine qui a commencé !

- Je pense pas que déclencher une deuxième dispute soit une bonne idée, intervint Sasuke.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Azur s'interrompit, avant d'acquiescer.

- De toutes façons bientôt les mecs voudront plus de toi, t'es tellement dégueulasse ! assena la brune en s'éloignant.

- Oh, du grand niveau d'insulte ! soupira Temari. C'est même plus drôle là. Elle est pas très drôle hein, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Naruto.

- Non, pas du tout, on y va ? tenta-t-il.

- De toutes façons tout le monde sait que t'es une pute et que tes frères valent pas mieux !

Le sourire de Temari disparut. Azur lâcha son bras et soupira, l'air désespéré.

- Je savais qu'on aurait dû partir tant qu'elle était de bonne humeur, marmonna-t-elle.

- Mes frères ? répéta Temari d'une voix soudainement froide.

- Oulah, ça sent pas bon du tout du tout du tout ! paniqua Lee.

Il se mit à sautiller sur place, comme si cela pouvait calmer la blonde qui passa à coté de lui, ignorant ses pitreries. Naruto et Azur l'appelèrent mais Temari les rassura :

- C'est rien, je veux juste savoir pourquoi elle parle de mes frères !

Le groupe s'était immobilisé alors qu'il allait enfin s'en aller. La brune sembla ravie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec mes frères ? demanda Temari, tout sourire.

- Arrête, tout le monde sait que ton grand frère est un salaud.

- Laisse moi deviner, c'est avec le genre de racailles de merde comme vous qu'il traîne ?

- Il a aucun respect pour les filles, ça m'étonne pas que tu sois devenu une pute avec un frère pareil.

- Laisse moi deviner, il t'a baisé et t'a pas rappelé ? Le vilain !

- De toutes façon vous êtes une famille de tarés.

- Il parait que son petit frère est drogué, dit un des adolescents à un de ses amis.

- Qui ça, le petit roux trop chelou ? Ouais je sais il traînait avec moi avant.

A quelques mètres de là, les autres n'avaient pas pu entendre ce que les deux garçons venaient de se dire, si bien qu'ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur amie se jeta sur l'un d'eux, ni pourquoi elle lui assena un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

* * *

- On devient agressive, Temari ?

Le majeur de cette dernière se leva élégamment vers Kiba qui passait à coté d'elle, accompagné de Shikamaru. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer à son ami qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Il rejoignit Temari tandis que Kiba s'éloignait dans le couloir du lycée.

- Je m'attendais à ce que t'aies plus de bleus, déclara-t-il en la dévisageant.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? soupira Temari. Ton niveau a désespérément baissé.

- Pourquoi t'as frappé ce mec?

Temari haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une fille la bousculait involontairement. Elle atterrit directement sur Shikamaru, qu'elle repoussa violemment avant d'insulter l'élève qui s'éloignait rapidement, les épaules tendues.

- T'es obligée de réagir comme ça ? soupira Shikamaru.

- Cette pétasse m'a forcé à avoir un contact physique avec toi. Je vais être obligée de rentrer chez moi me laver à midi.

- On dirait que tu es en pleine forme aujourd'hui.

- Et toi non, répliqua Temari. T'es pas drôle, pourquoi t'es tout gentil ? C'est bon, un mec m'a collé une baffe et une fille m'a arraché trois mèches de cheveux, pas besoin d'avoir pitié. J'ai quoi, une lèvre un peu enflée, wouaw !

- Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir pitié de toi, répondit Shikamaru d'une voix égale. S'il y a bien quelqu'un de qui on ne peut pas avoir pitié, c'est de Temari No Sabaku.

- Alors envoie moi chier !

- Ça sonne un peu comme du masochisme, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et étrangement, il l'imita. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle se sentait un peu moins… « oppressée », lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses cotés. Si elle se sentait toujours obligée de l'insulter, c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Son besoin de se mettre sur la défensive lorsqu'il était en face d'elle semblait s'être évanoui.

- Quel cours ? demanda-t-il.

- Anglais, premier étage, répondit-elle en se mettant en route.

- Deuxième étage, dit-il machinalement en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Je m'en fous d'où tu as cours perso, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer. D'ailleurs, tu devrais même pas avoir cours. On sait tous que tu passes tes journées à dormir tellement ton cerveau a un QI développé. Mais t'es toujours dans ce petit lycée paumé parce que t'es trop feignant pour bouger un peu ton petit cul, histoire de te retrouver dans une école plus prestigieuse.

- Dans un autre lycée, je pourrais pas dormir. Et peut-être que je serais obligée de faire mes devoirs.

- Pauvre chou… Ça serait terrible !

- Affreux !

- C'est clair, te bouger une fois dans ta vie… t'as pas l'habitude de ça, hein !

Shikamaru soupira, désormais un peu agacé. Elle doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas supporter longtemps ses provocations. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

- Ce mec a du vraiment t'énerver pour qu'encore aujourd'hui tu aies besoin de m'agresser à chacunes de tes phrases.

- Fais pas comme si c'était surprenant que je t'envoie chier, sourit Temari.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu le frappes ? insista Shikamaru, l'air sérieux. La fille t'a traité de pétasse tout le long et t'as rien fait… oui, on m'a tout raconté, ajouta-t-il face à l'air interrogatif de Temari.

- Si je devais frapper toutes les filles qui m'insultent…

- Je sais. Alors qu'est-ce que ce mec a dit ?

Temari dévisagea Shikamaru, à la fois agacée et amusée.

- On s'inquiète pour moi Nara ? T'es trop chou !

- Je vais oublier le « t'es trop chou » avant de me mettre à vomir. J'essaie juste de savoir ce qu'il faut éviter de dire pour ne pas se prendre le poing de mademoiselle No Sabaku dans le visage. Je suis pas aussi narcissique que Kiba, mais je tiens un minimum à ma tête.

- Tant que t'insultes pas mes frères, ça devrait aller.

Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il deviennent soudainement sérieux, qu'il recommence avec un de ses discours sur « ce qu'elle cachait en elle » et qui en l'occurrence était son coté sœur protectrice dans le cas présent. Mais il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, l'air un peu absent. Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient arrivés au premier étage.

- J'éviterais alors de te dire qu'il faudrait expliquer à Gaara que la façon dont il fixe les gens parfois est terrifiante. Sérieusement, il me fait presque plus peur que toi… en fait non, c'est Kankuro qui est le plus flippant.

- Quelle belle démonstration de courage.

La sonnerie retentit et Shikamaru adressa un signe d'adieu à Temari.

- Je te laisse, j'ai deux heures de sommeil qui m'attendent.

- Je prierai pour que tu ne te réveilles jamais alors, lança Temari en s'éloignant.

Le sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres disparut lorsqu'elle aperçut Kiba et Azur qui discutaient près de la porte de la classe où son amie et elle avaient cours. Elle avait l'impression de les voir de plus en plus souvent ensemble.

Elle entendit vaguement qu'il lui expliquait quelque chose à propos des photos qu'elle devait lui passer, puis vit qu'Azur tentait de lui fausser compagnie. Il posa sa main sur le mur à coté d'elle, son bras tendu devant son visage lui barrant la route. Il semblait agacé. Temari accéléra le pas, s'empara du bras d'Azur et la tira vers elle.

- On a cours gamin, lança-t-elle avant d'entraîner Azur dans la classe, loin, loin de Kiba.

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres à vrai dire. En apparences, du moins. Rien n'avait changé autour d'elle, elle vivait toujours dans le même appartement, dans la même ville oppressante, dans ce même stress qui transformait peu à peu sa vie en enfer. Sa mère se battait toujours pour tenir le coup, son petit frère pour ne pas montrer qu'il s'effondrait lentement. Et elle tentait de maintenir un certain équilibre dans l'épave qu'il restait de ce qui jadis avait été une famille.

Elle s'assit sur le sol et commença à caresser doucement l'un des nombreux chiens de la maison. Son père les adorait. C'était lui qui avait voulu qu'ils en adoptent plusieurs. A présent, c'était l'une des rares choses qui restaient de lui.

Non, ce n'était pas un jour comme les autre. C'était l'un des deux jours, où soudain, l'absence de leur père leur était rappelée. Et il leur était impossible de l'ignorer.

La dernière date était celle de son anniversaire. Son petit frère avait refusé de lui rendre visite, et elle était certaine que ça l'avait profondément blessé. Cette fois-là cependant, il avait tourné en rond dans l'appartement pendant plusieurs heures, appelant sans cesse quelqu'un qui apparemment ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses coups de fil. Et puis il s'était décidé et était parti. Sa mère travaillait encore, et elle avait déjà rendu visite à leur père le matin, si bien qu'il se rendait désormais seul auprès de lui.

On toqua à la porte. Elle abandonna ses chiens et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouve face à une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que son frère. De longs cheveux noirs ondulaient légèrement sur ses épaules. Elle n'était pas incroyablement jolie, sans être laide non plus. Un sourire gêné étirait ses lèvres un peu trop pales.

- Bonjour, euh… Kiba est là ? Je dois absolument lui donner quelque chose…

- Tu es une… amie de Kiba ?

- Euh… plus ou moins.

Elle observa l'adolescente un instant. Elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment au genre de son frère. Elle se souvenait bien d'une Ino, qu'il avait souvent ramené ici. L'adolescente en face d'elle n'avait pas le moindre point commun avec elle.

- Kiba n'est pas là, tu peux me donner ce que tu devais lui amener et je lui transmettrai…

- Il est allé voir son père ? demanda Azur.

Comment était-elle au courant ?

- Euh… Oui.

- J'ai des photos de lui, qu'il voulait absolument lui donner.

- Des photos ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Oui, pour qu'il voie comme il a grandi, ou quelque chose du genre… Ça avait l'air important.

Elle dévisagea la jeune un moment, troublée. Puis, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle s'empara de sa veste et enfila rapidement une paire de bottes.

- Je t'emmène le rejoindre, déclara-t-elle. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Azur… vous êtes sûre ? Je peux y aller si vous me dîtes où…

- Moi c'est Hanna. Tais-toi et suis-moi !

Après une dizaine de minutes, elles étaient arrivées au lieu où se trouvait Kiba. Azur s'était figée, réalisant où ils étaient. Hanna lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille et lui avait désigné dans quelle allée elle pourrait trouver son frère. Alors l'adolescente s'était levée et était partie, livide. Hana l'observa quelques instants, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle laissa ses larmes couler, contrairement à ce qu'auraient fait les autres membres de sa famille. Elle, elle n'avait pas peur de pleurer.

* * *

Elle hésita à s'enfuir immédiatement. Peut-être oublierait-il qu'il l'avait vue ?

Évidemment que non, quelle idiote. C'était fini maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à lui donner les photos, s'excuser et s'en aller.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, les yeux rivés sur les photos qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle s'exécuta, lui tendit les clichés et resta plantée là, quelques secondes, sans savoir quoi faire.

- Je t'ai appelé toute la journée, et tu me les amènes que maintenant, ricana Kiba.

Son rire sonna incroyablement faux. Azur ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta d'hocher la tête piteusement.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? demanda-t-il en observant les photos.

- Ta sœur… Je suis allée chez toi, et ta sœur était là et…

- T'es venu chez moi ? C'est sympa.

Il ne la regardait même pas. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une des photos.

- Celle-là est bien, murmura-t-il pour lui.

- Tu as un beau visage dessus, acquisa Azur.

- Merci. Ça sera parfait pour mon père.

Elle sentit quelque chose se serrer en elle. Alors voilà, voilà ce que cachait Kiba Inuzuka sous son insupportable arrogance, son machisme et son manque total de délicatesse. Voilà ce que le sourire moqueur de l'adolescent dissimulait.

- Je peux te laisser si tu veux…

- C'est trop tard de toutes façons. T'as déjà tout vu.

Elle crut halluciner lorsqu'elle réalisa que les yeux de l'adolescent étaient humides. C'était impossible, toute cette scène semblait si… irréelle. Kiba semblait complètement perdu, ailleurs. Toute arrogance avait disparu. On aurait dit…

- Chaque année, je lui apporte une photo pour qu'il voie comment son fils a grandi. Je voulais une belle photo pour une fois. Mais c'est con… il les verra jamais, hein ?

Un enfant.

Et alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler sur les joues de l'Inuzuka, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule et elle resta là, quelques instants, tout aussi perdue que lui.

Elle jeta un œil derrière lui. Sur la tombe en pierre grise ornée de quelques fleurs était inscrit « Tora Inuzuka » au-dessus de la photo d'un jeune adulte d'une trentaine d'année.

Et dans le regard du père de Kiba, elle reconnut celui de l'enfant qui pleurait en ce moment dans ses bras.

* * *

_A cet instant, je prie pour que vous ayez le coeur serré. Je suis cruelle, je sais._

_C'est toujours difficile d'écrire les passages Temari-Shikamaru. Leur relation est incompréhensible, même pour eux. Temari est un personnage intéressant, mais franchement, dans la vraie vie, je la trouverais insupportable. Et elle-même ne se supporte pas. En me relisant, j'ai éprouvé du réel mépris pour elle, lorsqu'elle pète un câble juste parce que Shikamaru ne lui parle pas, alors qu'elle pensait une seconde avant qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Et ensuite, elle couche avec ce pauvre garçon qui n'a rien demandé. Temari ne réfléchit plus, ou alors elle réfléchit mal. Elle est perdue au point de se laisser aller quelques instants sur l'épaule de Shikamaru. Pour la première fois, elle baisse les armes. Ce moment est court, mais je voulais qu'on ressente tout ce qu'il se passe à cet instant. Il faut vraiment visualiser l'image. C'est le seul petit instant de bonheur dans tout ce passage, c'est un instant d'espoir. _

_Il y a un vrai contraste entre ce moment et celui plus tard, où Temari se met à agresser verbalement Shikamaru. Mais il réagit à peine. Il n'est pas comme Temari, qui a à tout prix besoin de faire mal, de faire réagir. Lui il veut autre chose.  
_

_Le malaise de Naruto se ressent peut-être très légèrement dans les chapitres précédents. Il se fait plus discret, il souffre à cause de Sakura... Naruto est un des rares personnages positifs avec Tenten et Lee, mais même vos amis les plus joyeux ont parfois des instants de souffrance et de mal-être. Ce que ressent Naruto, je pense que nous sommes nombreux à l'avoir ressenti. C'est un vrai coup de blues, l'impression qu'on perd tout et qu'on va finir seul. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas totalement injustifié. La fin du lycée approche, ce sont des années géniales mais effrayantes : on vit des moments géniaux, tout en sachant que tout sera bientôt fini. C'est une phase de transition difficile à gérer, même pour les plus positifs. Comme Naruto. _

_Et enfin, le grand sujet de ce chapitre. A vrai dire, la trame de ce chapitre, c'est ce qui se passe avec Azur d'un côté et Kiba de l'autre. Ça a été dur de trouver un moyen d'écrire un chapitre qui introduise le moment au cimetière en passant par toutes leurs interactions, sans qu'ils soient constamment au premier plan. Il a fallu glisser des petits dialogues, des petites phrases par-ci par-là, pour qu'on soit témoins d'un rapprochement sans qu'ils deviennent les sujets principaux du chapitre. _

_Le passage avec Hana était super à écrire. J'ai toujours aimé ce personnage et j'en ai toujours fait quelqu'un de bienveillant envers Kiba, qui tente à tout prix de l'aider. _

_J'ai souvent parlé du père de Kiba, de son absence. Mais à aucune moment il n'a été clairement question de mort. J'espérais que les lecteurs s'imagineraient qu'il les a abandonné, qu'il a divorcé, qu'il est malade, fou, ou je ne sais quoi. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas tous deviné, qu'il y aura un petit effet de surprise :) Je pense que ça peut éclairer un peu son caractère. _

_Bref, troooop de blabla, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews! Azur x Kiba, toujours là ! Merci beaucoup, je t'avoue que, même si c'est salaud, je suis ravie de t'avoir fait pleurer ahah, et ravie que la surprise de la mort du père de Kiba ait été là ! Je devine que ce chapitre et les prochains vont te faire plaisir. Neilimixam : Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touché ! :D Ravie que le passage Kiba-Azur t'aie plu, j'avais peur que les gens en aient marre d'eux. _

_Ce chapitre aurait pu s'appeler : "Et si on prenait Lee, et on réduisait son petit cœur en morceau ?"_ _. Ou bien " Kiba dans toute sa connerie"_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Lâcheté, homophobie et théories stupides**

- J'ai une grande nouvelle ! déclara Lee.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke et Gaara levèrent un regard intrigué vers l'adolescent. Il suffit d'une seconde à Gaara pour qu'il recommence à manger.

- Je suis amoureux !

- Pitié, pas encore… murmura Sasuke, effrayé.

- Lee, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais je t'adore quand même !

- Range ton égocentrisme Kiba chou, je ne parle pas de toi ! Même si ça parait incroyable, il existe d'autres homosexuels à Inuchi !

Les garçons semblèrent étonnés, hormis Gaara qui semblait s'appliquer à ne pas écouter la conversation.

- Ils sont juste moins repérables…

- C'est sûr que ta façon de te fringuer, c'est comme si t'avais inscrit « je suis gay » sur le front… fit Sasuke. Pas que j'ai un problème avec ça…

- Moi j'ai un problème avec ça. Sérieux Lee, un slim moulant ? Tu réalises ce que tu fais subir à tes couilles ?

- Charmant Kiba, soupira Shikamaru.

- Il est très mignon et s'assume totalement, si ça vous intéresse ! poursuivit Lee, l'air ravi. On a parlé plusieurs fois, bon, pas beaucoup, mais l'amour réel se ressent au bout de quelques regards vous savez !

- Ce qui explique pourquoi tu as été amoureux de chacun de nous, maugréa Sasuke.

- Chacun notre tour, renchérit Shikamaru.

- Mais non, vous c'était pas de l'amour ! Vous ne serviez qu'à assouvir mes désirs ! Je n'ai fait que vous utiliser mes chous ! Je vous parle de l'amour avec un grand A, là ! L'amour qui te donne l'impression qu'à chaque instant ton petit déjeuner danse la salsa dans ton estomac.

- Sympa la comparaison, rit Naruto.

- Eh oh, c'est moi qui utilise les gens pour assouvir mes pulsions, c'est moi le salaud ! se plaignit Kiba. Toi t'es un gentil amoureux naïf, change pas les rôles !

- Faudra t'y faire, Lee est devenu un bad boy ! fit mine de le consoler Naruto.

- Et tu comptes le lui dire ? demanda Gaara.

Tous lui adressèrent un regard étonné, sauf Lee.

- C'est si surprenant de m'entendre parler ?

- Oui, assura Kiba. Mais c'est bien, tu commences à te sociabiliser, continue comme ça !

- Oui, je vais lui dire, répondit Lee alors que Gaara levait les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Kiba. Cet après-midi, après les cours, je lui déclarerai ma flamme ! Et le feu ardent qui dévore mon corps à chaque fois que mes yeux croisent les siens brûlera de plus belle lorsque mes lèvres rencontreront les siennes ! Et là, ce n'est plus la salsa que dansera mon petit-déjeuner, mais le rock !

- Bon appétit, conclut Shikamaru.

* * *

A l'instant où il aperçut la chevelure noire d'Azur, Kiba tourna les talons et s'en alla dans la direction opposée, ignorant les appels interrogatifs de Shikamaru qu'il venait d'abandonner.

Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve face à elle après ce qu'elle avait vu. Comment avait-il pu la laisser voir cette partie de sa vie ? Tout ça pour trois pauvres photos.

Quel con.

Personne ne l'avait vu pleurer, personne. Comment pouvait-il lui faire face après ça ?

Et qu'allait-il faire ? L'éviter dès qu'il la croisait ? Ne plus sortir quand elle était avec ses amis ? Changer de lycée ?

Et si elle racontait ce qu'elle avait vu ? Et si elle en profitait pour se rapprocher de lui, ou pire, se foutre de lui ?

Quel con. Mais quel con.

C'était ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas la fuir ainsi, elle l'avait vu pleurer, et alors ? Il devait oser se montrer devant elle, et mieux encore, il devait lui expliquer qu'elle avait tout intérêt à garder ce qu'elle avait vu pour elle. Voilà comment agissait Kiba Inuzuka. Il ne s'enfuyait pas, il affrontait la situation.

- Salut ! Tu vas bien ?

Il eut un instant de blocage. Que faisait-elle là ? Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir vue de l'autre coté du lycée !

Azur semblait inquiète face à son silence, alors il se força à marmonner quelque chose.

- Ouais. J'ai cours.

Et, toutes ses grandes résolutions envolées, il la contourna et se dirigea vers une classe où il n'avait absolument pas cours.

Quel con.

* * *

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours lançait aussi le départ d'une merveilleuse histoire d'amour entre Lee et l'élu de son cœur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Il bondit de sa chaise, s'empara de ses affaires et sortit de la classe à toute vitesse, le cœur sautillant dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il imaginait déjà la façon dont son tendre allait lui répondre.

Il passa devant Tenten en lui lançant un sourire radieux, auquel elle répondit par un regard inquiet qu'il ne vit pas.

Il évita Kankuro qui lui lança un regard noir. Peu lui importait qu'on puisse lire « crève tapette » dans ses yeux, le bonheur était à portée de main !

Il savait où il avait cours, il avait prévu de l'y rejoindre à la sortie, et là, il laisserait son cœur parler.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, le garçon de ses rêves sortit de classe sans l'apercevoir. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler lorsqu'il l'entendit déclarer à une amie :

- C'est pas que je l'aime pas Lee, il est gentil !

Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Sans réfléchir, il suivit la voix de celui dont il se disait amoureux.

- Mais franchement t'as vu sa gueule ? Il aurait dû rester hétéro le pauvre !

- Tu déconnes, on te le laisse ! ricana la fille. Et puis il a l'air tellement à fond sur toi.

- Arrête, j'vais vomir.

Le corps de Lee ne suivit plus. Il s'immobilisa et laissa l'adolescent s'éloigner de lui, continuant certainement à le critiquer.

C'était donc ça, la vérité de ce monde ? Celle qu'il tentait de se cacher depuis tout ce temps ?

Tout lui sembla plus pâle, plus gris. Les couleurs qu'il ajoutait autour de lui pour que son univers paraisse plus gai s'étaient subitement évanouies. La douce mélodie qui résonnait dans son esprit, son fond musical qu'il se jouait lui-même, comme la bande son d'un film, s'éteignit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Toutes ces douces illusions qu'il était parvenu créer, toutes se brisèrent les unes après les autres. Il avait suffi qu'une vérité lui saute au visage pour qu'il réalise le reste.

Non, la vie n'était pas belle. Non, les gens n'étaient pas tous bons. Non, il n'était pas heureux. Non, ses amis ne seraient pas toujours là. Non, l'amour n'était pas quelque chose de merveilleux. Non, il n'allait pas facilement trouver quelqu'un à aimer.

La vie était hideuse, pleine de malheurs et de pertes. Les gens étaient cruels, faux et égoïstes. Il se forçait à croire au bonheur qui lui avait été arraché bien plus tôt. Ses amis finiraient bien par vivre leur vie de leur côté, ou alors il les lasserait. L'amour brisait plus de cœur qu'il n'en réchauffait. Et il était moche. Qui aimait les moches ?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Kankuro eut à peine le temps de réaliser que Tenten s'était plantée devant lui qu'elle lui saisit le poignet qu'il avait maladroitement enveloppé dans un bandage qu'il avait trouvé chez lui.

- Tu veux vraiment discuter de ça au lycée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agacée tout en retirant sa main.

Il croisa le regard de Tenten et se tut. Son regard inquiet le transperça un instant… puis il détourna les yeux.

- Ça ne peut pas continuer, murmura Tenten. Ce soir, on se rejoint après le boulot.

Elle s'en alla sans qu'il puisse lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point se mêler de ses affaires ? N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il était mieux pour elle de se tenir à l'écart des ennuis qu'il avait causés à sa famille ? « Aider Temari », la belle affaire ! Elle empirait les choses, c'était tout.

Alors qu'il avançait, préoccupé par ce que l'adolescente lui préparait, quelqu'un lui rentra dans le flanc gauche. Lee.

- Bordel mais tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas pauvre con ? asséna-t-il.

Lee se figea une seconde, avant de répliquer :

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire attention aux autres, espèce de brute dénuée de sensibilité !

Ce fut au tour de Kankuro d'être incapable de réagir. Il s'était attendu à ce que Lee lui réponde avec une de ses sorties joyeuses dont il avait l'habitude, « Oh Kankuro, détends-toi un peu mon chou ! », ou à ce qu'il se taise tout simplement et continue son chemin en chantonnant. Mais à cette voix emplie de colère, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Quoi, tu sais plus quoi dire ? insista Lee.

- Me cherche pas petit pd, je suis pas de bonne humeur.

- Parce qu'il t'arrive de l'être ? Et pour ta gouverne, me traiter de pd, c'est homophobe ! Et le fait que tu sois homophobe n'est qu'une énième preuve de ton incommensurable débilité !

Autour d'eux quelques élèves s'étaient arrêtés et observaient la scène, gênés. Ceux qui le connaissaient n'avaient jamais vu Lee parler de la sorte.

- T'es en train de me traiter de con là ?

- Oh, si tu préfères la vulgarité, oui, je te traite de « con ».

Kankuro n'attendit pas plus longtemps et plaqua le corps frêle de l'adolescent contre le mur derrière lui. Un sourire étrange apparut alors sur le visage de Lee, en rien comparable à celui qui ornait habituellement ses lèvres.

- Ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, déclara-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Les muscles de Kankuro se détendirent subitement. Il cogna violemment Lee contre le mur une dernière fois avant de le lâcher.

- Crève, marmonna-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Il entendit plusieurs voix s'enquérir de l'état de Lee et imagina ses amis le rejoignant, puis insultant Kankuro. Le regard froid de Temari lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, ou dégoûté de Tenten, le soir après le travail. Mais s'il ne s'était pas attendu au jugement d'une personne, c'était bien de son frère.

- Pourquoi t'as frappé Lee ? lui demanda Gaara lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à la maison.

- Je l'ai pas frappé, répliqua Kankuro.

- Tu l'as plaqué contre un mur… c'est pareil. Pourquoi ?

Kankuro dévisagea son petit frère : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Ok, tu traînes avec ce type de temps en temps, mais c'est pas une raison pour reprocher au frère qui s'occupe de toi de l'avoir un peu poussé.

- Tu l'as insulté aussi. Et tu ne t'occupes pas de moi. C'est Temari qui le fait.

- Je travaille je te signale ! s'emporta Kankuro.

- Papa nous verse assez d'argent pour qu'on s'en sorte, et Temari le gère. Ton argent on sait pas ce que tu en fais.

Son frère avait toujours cette même expression froide et sans vie, mais sa voix, bien que calme, était pleine de reproches. Il était assis sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table de la salle à manger et ne le regardait que de temps en temps, fixant le reste du temps la fenêtre devant lui. Temari se trouvait à la cuisine, préparant le souper. Elle entendait certainement la conversation d'où elle était.

- J'économise pour nous, répondit calmement Kankuro.

- Je m'en fous, fit Gaara, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre, comme fasciné par la chute des flocons. Moi je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as agressé.

- Il m'a soulé.

- C'est parce qu'il est homo que tu l'aimes pas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Gaara avait fait la remarque tout en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

- Il peut être pd s'il le veut, mais qu'il vienne pas l'afficher ou me toucher, répliqua Kankuro.

- C'est quoi le problème avec les homos ? demanda Gaara.

Kankuro dut réfléchir avant de répondre. Qu'est-ce qui le gênait vraiment chez eux au fond ?

- C'est pas… enfin, c'est pas normal quoi.

- C'est toi qui es pas normal, asséna la voix de Temari.

Son frère avait désormais la confirmation qu'elle entendait tout depuis sa cuisine. Elle venait de les rejoindre, sans pour autant le regard furieux auquel il s'était attendu. Sa sœur semblait juste triste. Triste et déçue.

- Des fois, quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression de voir le con qui nous sert de père.

Kankuro se tourna vers Gaara, espérant inutilement un quelconque soutien de sa part. Mais il était retourné dans son mutisme habituel, à nouveau passionné par la neige qui tombait lentement dehors.

- Je vais au boulot.

Et sur ces mots, Kankuro sortit, claqua la porte derrière lui et partit, furieux.

* * *

Le natel de Kiba vibra dans sa poche. Il l'en sortit et lut le message qui s'affichait.

« T'es avec Naruto là ? J'aimerais qu'on parle. »

Azur n'allait donc pas le lâcher. Il rangea son téléphone portable, décidant d'ignorer sa question. En face de lui, allongé dans son lit, Naruto tentait de comprendre des règles d'espagnol.

- Sérieux, ce subjuntivo de merde va tuer ma moyenne ! s'agaça le blond en balançant son cahier de l'autre coté de sa chambre.

Lee le ramassa silencieusement et se mit à le lire.

- Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux, répondit Kiba en haussant les épaules. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il face au regard stupéfait de Naruto. Azur m'a expliqué…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

- Lee, rends-moi le cahier, ordonna Kiba.

L'adolescent s'exécuta, toujours sans un mot.

- J'ai de plus en plus de mal avec cette langue, se plaignit Naruto. J'arrive pas à choper l'accent. J'ai toujours l'air con en cours, alors que regarde Sasuke ! Il le fait super bien, et les filles en peuvent plus dès qu'il parle.

- C'est normal, intervint enfin Lee, l'espagnol c'est sexy.

- Sexy, mon cul, ricana Kiba. C'est juste une langue de tapettes. Regarde comme ils se fringuent !

Il montra le cahier de Naruto à ce dernier. Un espagnol en pantalon moulant dont les vêtements dorés brillaient balançait devant lui un immense tissu rouge. Lee se pencha afin de voir l'image, l'air consterné.

- C'est un toréador, marmonna-t-il. Tous les espagnols ne s'habillent pas comme ça.

- Ça n'empêche qu'il a l'air d'une tapette.

Lee se leva et lança d'une voix agacée :

- Quant tu traites les gens de tapettes ou de pédés, tu le fais comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Hors, tapette et pédé, ce sont des mots vulgaires et blessants qui veulent dire homosexuel. Ce que je suis. Ça veut dire que tu traites des gens d'homosexuels, ce qui signifie qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de négatif à tes yeux. C'est de l'homophobie passive, et j'en ai marre de la subir. Alors tant que tu n'auras pas changé de mentalité et de comportement, tu peux renoncer à mon amitié.

- Lee, exagère p.. tenta de le retenir Kiba.

- Ah, et Azur m'a envoyé un message me demandait si tu étais là. Pour qu'elle me le demande, c'est qu'elle t'a posé la question et que tu ne lui as pas répondu. Si c'est le cas, c'est que tu ne voulais pas la voix. Alors je lui ai dit que tu étais là.

Lee adressa un signe à Naruto qui fixait la scène, ébahi.

- Bonne nuit Naru-chou.

La porte se referma sur la silhouette

* * *

Lorsque Kankuro enfourcha son scooter, prêt à rentrer chez lui après une longue soirée de travail, Tenten le rejoignit en courant. Il se rappela alors qu'elle lui avait annoncé plus tôt dans la journée avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Il devina à son air courroucé qu'elle avait entre temps entendu parler de son altercation avec Lee.

- Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce que tu as fait à mon ami, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, juste, ne le touche plus jamais. Ne-ver.

- Ton anglais commence à sérieusement me souler.

- Tiens.

Tenten tendit à Kankuro une serviette de la pizzeria pliée en deux. Il dévisagea l'objet sans bouger.

- Euh…

- J'ai pas trouvé d'enveloppe. J'ai fait avec ce que j'avais.

Face à la passivité de l'adolescent, elle déplia la serviette, révélant à ses yeux stupéfaits plusieurs billets.

- D'où est-ce que ça vient ? demanda Kankuro.

- Y'a mille. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir, on ne peut pas retirer plus que ça avec la carte.

- Attends quelle carte ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

- Je veux juste protéger Temari. Ces blessures que t'as, elles risquent de lui arriver à elle. Je peux pas rester là sans rien faire.

- A qui est cet argent ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Comme si tu étais quelqu'un de particulièrement porté sur l'honnêteté et tous ces trucs de gens biens.

Kankuro ignora la pique et haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Il prit l'argent et le fourra dans sa poche.

- C'est absolument pas suffisant.

La mine contrariée de Tenten lui fit regretter sa remarque.

- J'ai emprunté la carte d'un de mes amis qui cachait son code dans son natel, et je n'ai pu retirer que ça, les retraits sont limités pour éviter les vols, justement. Il y a bien plus sur son compte, mais il s'est certainement rendu compte de la perte de sa carte et va la bloquer. Je ne pourrai pas faire plus.

- Je t'ai rien demandé.

- Tu pourrais simplement dire merci !

Kankuro l'observa un instant. Elle avait beau parler de façon détachée de son acte, elle était certainement rongée par le remord. Voler pour quelqu'un qui est habitué à pire, ça ne signifiait plus grand-chose, mais pour une fille comme elle, qui n'avait jamais mis en pied dans l'inégalité, ça devait être terrifiant.

- Neji hein. T'as volé ce riche de Hyuuga.

Elle soutint son regard et acquiesça.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Neji a beaucoup d'argent qu'il n'utilise pas. Toi tu en as besoin. C'est pas juste une histoire de poignet cassé, ça peut aller plus loin. Je veux pas…

- Merci, la coupa Kankuro.

Il mit son casque, démarra son scooter et quelques secondes plus tard Tenten était seule au milieu du parking de la pizzeria. Elle sortit la carte qu'elle cachait dans sa poche et le briquet qu'elle avait emprunté à Temari plus tôt. Elle lut une dernière fois le « Neji Hyuuga » inscrit sur la carte avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme. Elle la jeta à terre et la contempla tandis qu'elle brûlait. Puis, lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une masse noirâtre et fumante de la preuve de son méfait, elle s'en alla, avec l'impression de traîner derrière elle le poids de sa trahison envers son meilleur ami.

* * *

Azur avait tout tenté : les sms, les appels dans les couloirs, les essais (infructueux) de le coincer dans les couloirs… mais Kiba était bien décidé à l'ignorer. La veille encore, alors que Lee lui avait confirmé qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Naruto, elle s'était empressé de venir, pour découvrir un Naruto seul dans sa chambre lui expliquant que Kiba était aux toilettes. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait finalement compris que, preuve de son immense courage, Kiba avait en réalité fui par la chambre de Sasuke.

Cette fois, elle laissait tomber. S'il avait trop honte pour l'affronter, tant pis pour lui. Ce qui s'était passé au cimetière resterait une parenthèse, un instant en dehors des autres qu'elle oublierait tout comme lui semblait avoir oublié sa fierté quelque part.

Quoique… c'était plutôt sa fierté qui l'empêchait de faire face à celle qui l'avait consolé tandis qu'il pleurait devant la tombe de son père.

A ce souvenir, quelque chose remua dans son ventre. A vrai dire, elle se sentait certainement aussi mal que lui lorsqu'elle repensait à ce jour. C'était pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de lui en parler. Dans quel but, elle ne le savait pas réellement, tout ce dont elle était persuadée, c'était que son propre malaise s'en irait plus vite s'ils se parlaient.

Ce qui ne risquait visiblement pas d'arriver.

A l'instant même où cette pensée traversa son esprit, elle repéra Kiba accompagné de Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten et un peu à l'écart, Sasuke. Elle s'approcha d'eux, persuadée qu'à son arrivée Kiba s'enfuirait comme d'habitude.

Pourtant, l'adolescent ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Il était absorbé dans une discussion avec Tenten, l'air à la fois stupéfait et contrarié.

- Tu déconnes là ? Kankuro a frappé Lee ?

- Mec, je te l'ai raconté hier, soupira Shikamaru.

- Tout le monde est au courant, intervint Azur.

Tenten la salua, suivie des garçons, hormis Kiba qui ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

- J'écoute jamais ce que tu me dis Shika, à moins que ça parle de cul ou…

- De cul, finit Naruto, amusé.

- Je parle pas de ça, répliqua Shikamaru.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne t'écoute jamais, fit Kiba en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait à Lee ?

- J'étais pas là, répondit Tenten, hésitante. Y'a pleins de versions différentes.

- Il l'a plaqué contre un mur et l'a insulté, déclara Azur d'une voix grave.

Cette fois-là, elle eut droit à un soupçon d'attention du brun. Il la dévisagea une seconde, puis son regard se dirigea vers Naruto.

- C'est pour ça qu'il nous a pété un câble hier soir !

Le blond haussa les épaules, embarrassé. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Kiba avait désigné Kankuro qui traversait le couloir plus loin, accompagné d'un ami. Il s'empara du col de Naruto et l'entraina avec lui dans sa direction.

- Kiba, arrête tes conneries, soupira Shikamaru.

Mais Naruto marchait désormais à ses cotés sans qu'il n'eut à l'y forcer, et, plus étonnant encore, Sasuke les avait rejoint.

- Si j'y vais pas, vous allez me faire chier, hein ? demanda l'adolescent à Tenten et Azur.

- Yes, approuva Tenten.

- Bon ben…

Et il se rendit auprès de ses amis à contre cœur. Tenten et Azur restèrent là, observant la scène avec appréhension.

- On devrait pas leur dire que même si c'est gentil pour Lee, c'est complètement con de s'en prendre à Kankuro ? demanda la seconde.

- Kiba et lui étaient amis avant, ils se battront pas, la rassura Tenten.

En effet, lorsque les quatre adolescents eurent atteint la position de Kankuro, son ancien ami lui demanda calmement s'ils pouvaient discuter un peu à l'écart. Etonnement, sa demande fut acceptée et les cinq jeunes s'éloignèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru et Sasuke revinrent auprès des filles.

- Alors ? interrogea Azur, inquiète. Pitié dites-moi que vous vous êtes pas battu, y'a assez d'histoires dans ce lycée.

- On lui a juste dit de plus jamais s'approcher de Lee, répondit Kiba.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il la regarda dans les yeux. Naruto raconta la façon dont Kiba s'était adressé à Kankuro et celle dont Sasuke, Shikamaru et lui avaient fait front derrière lui, mais Azur n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Par ce regard entre Kiba et elle, elle réalisa que ces instants au cimetière avaient eu bien plus d'impact que ce qu'elle pensait. Toutes ces choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas chez lui, tout ce qu'elle avait pu déceler dans son regard sur ses photos… elle savait désormais d'où cela provenait. Il était à nu, vulnérable. C'était la raison pour laquelle il la fuyait : elle savait qui il était et cela le terrorisait.

- J'aimerais te parler, lui dit-elle, attirant l'attention des autres.

Kiba lança un regard à ces derniers, comprenant certainement que s'il s'enfuyait face à eux, ils allaient se douter de quelque chose.

- Azur, je sais que tu es folle de moi, mais je t'ai dit, t'es pas mon genre ! fit-il en poussant un soupir exagéré.

- Fais-moi plaisir, ta gueule, lança Azur, exaspérée.

Il salua ses amis et la suivit un peu plus loin. Il réalisa qu'elle était tout autant, si ce n'était plus nerveuse que lui. Après quelques secondes, elle se décida à parler.

- C'était vraiment con de m'éviter comme ça.

- Je sais, sourit Kiba.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda l'adolescente en levant les yeux vers lui.

Kiba s'empara de son bras et l'attira dans un couloir désert.

- Shikamaru sait. Naruto et Lee l'ont peut-être appris. Mis à part eux et ma famille, personne n'est au courant pour… mon père.

- Si, moi.

Avant que Kiba ne puisse la couper, elle ajouta :

- Et je ne le dirai à personne. J'ai compris à quel point c'était douloureux pour toi et…

- Douloureux ? ricana Kiba. C'est bon, c'est arrivé y'a longtemps, je m'en suis remis.

- Ça avait pas l'air d'être le cas quand tu chialais sur la tombe de …

Kiba l'interrompit, furieux.

- Si t'en parles à quelqu'un, je te démonte, ok ?

Azur se figea. C'était donc ça. Tellement honteux d'avoir osé pleurer, le fier et courageux Kiba était prêt à tout pour que personne ne sache qu'il n'était pas qu'un gros connard sans sentiment.

- Tu me fais pitié. T'es vraiment pathétique.

Elle l'avait blessé. Il ne le montrait pas, mais elle était persuadée qu'une partie de lui avait souffert de sa remarque. Et ça la réjouit. Elle ressentait subitement un besoin pressant de le secouer, de faire réapparaître ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir quelques fois. Un garçon terrifié, qui ne maitrisait rien et faisait tout pour se protéger. Elle voulait le voir, rien qu'une dernière fois, comme pour être certaine qu'il existait réellement.

- Tu crois que tu donnes plus envie comme ça ? Tu crois que si les gens apprennent qu'il t'arrive d'être mal, ils vont se foutre de toi ? Arrête, tu sais très bien que la majorité des gens te déteste. Savoir qu'il t'arrive de chialer, ça permettrait juste aux autres de savoir que quelque part sous tes allures d'enculé de première, y'a un humain. Je dirai rien à personne, parce que c'est ta vie privée et que jamais je ne me serais permis de la révéler à qui que ce soit. Je suis la première à être gênée de ce qui s'est passé, je ne voulais pas venir au cimetière, c'est ta sœur qui m'y a emmené et… je suis désolée. Tu peux m'en vouloir d'être venue, mais tu ne peux pas m'éviter parce que tu t'es mis à pleurer devant moi. C'est lâche et complétement con. Je suis une des rares personnes qui sait maintenant que tu peux être un mec bien. Et une des rares personnes qui a de l'estime pour toi. Gâche pas ça en continuant à jouer les cons.

Le voilà, le regard qu'elle avait attendu. Un regard à la fois blessé et terrorisé. Le vrai Kiba. Une seconde de vérité, puis son habituel sourire arrogant.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de parler de ça à personne. D'oublier même. Ton estime, j'en ai rien à foutre. Par contre ton discours était très mignon et tu deviens presque sexy quand tu t'énerves, si t'as envie de te battre avec moi un de ces jours, tu peux retourner chez moi, je te ferai visiter ma chambre cette f…

Azur leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla, désespérée par l'attitude du jeune homme. Derrière elle, ce dernier continua quelques secondes à lui lancer quelques obscénités sur les joies qu'il lui ferait découvrir lorsqu'il la retournerait sur son matelas, puis il se tut. Il l'observa s'éloigner quelques instants, l'air grave.

Cette fille prenait trop de place. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse.

* * *

La fin des cours enfin arrivée, les élèves se pressaient à l'extérieur. Parmi eux, un garçon aux cheveux noirs marchaient d'un pas plus pressé qu'à l'accoutumée. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut rapidement rejoint par un brun à l'air survolté.

- Shika, tu connais la théorie de la mère-pute ?

Shikamaru soupira. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Alors écouter les théories farfelues de son ami… non merci.

- Kiba, y'a mon bus qui va…

- En cours d'anglais, un bouquin en parlait vite fait. Je l'ai écouté parce que j'avais trouvé ça presqu'intéressant pour une fois. Les hommes recherchent deux choses chez une femme, le côté maternel et le côté sexuel. Ils veulent qu'elles soient comme leur mère, affectueuse, qu'elles prennent soin d'eux. Quand elles se comportent comme ça, ils peuvent redevenir des gamins qui se laissent cajoler par leur maman, et toutes ces conneries.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Mais, continua Kiba, ils veulent aussi une pute. Une fille à baiser, qui comble tous leurs besoins physiques. Ils ont besoin des deux, une femme tendre, affectueuse et toute cette merde, et une grosse pute à baiser.

- Kiba, là ça devient carrément glauque.

- La femme-mère, c'est celle de qui on peut tomber amoureux. C'est celle qui est l'amie et la confidente, celle qui nous permet d'arrêter d'être un homme et de redevenir un gros gamin chialeur. Et la pute, elle sert qu'à être baisée.

- Ok, j'ai entendu parler de ça, c'est complétement hs ce que tu racontes, c'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il faut l'interpré…

- Si une fille se comporte comme une mère avec toi, et commence à te traiter comme un gamin… y'a qu'un seul moyen de te débarrasser d'elle… La transformer en pute.

Shikamaru dévisagea Kiba, stupéfait. Son ami devait devenir fou. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, déclara finalement Kiba. Faut que tu m'aides à sauter Azur.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre après avoir repris l'histoire, après un moment d'arrêt, donc c'était assez dur de produire quelque chose d'intéressant, qui soit dans le même ton que le reste, c'est-à-dire à la fois léger et lourd, joyeux et sombre. J'aimerais que même une phrase censée être drôle laisse pressentir le drame qui les attend tous et le mal qui ronge une part de chacun d'eux. Et puis, c'est vraiment une partie difficile de l'histoire que j'ai réfléchie à de nombreuses reprises, les prochains chapitres vont être très durs à écrire._

_Plus je grandis, plus je comprends ce que je veux que mes personnages vivent ou connaissent. La mort, la peur de l'avenir, de l'amour ou de la douleur. L'affection qu'on porte à nos proches et cette pensée qu'on les perdra certainement un jour. Ces questions : « qui je suis vraiment ? », « est-ce que je vais être heureux ? », « qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »._

_Je commence à quitter l'adolescence, je suis maintenant plus vieille que la majorité de mes personnages, et je réalise à quel point cette période est une période de transition. C'est assez terrifiant de se retrouver avec des dizaines d'années devant soi, on réalise soudainement que oui, dès bientôt, notre « vraie vie » va commencer, comme si jusque là tout n'avait été qu'une préparation à l'avenir._

_Bref, la théorie de la mère-pute en aura peut-être choqué quelques-uns. J'en ai entendu parler en cours de français y'a un an et ai trouvé ça très intéressant, bien que certainement réducteur et en grande partie faux. Néanmoins, l'idée d'un équilibre entre la femme maternelle et celle qu'on désire me plait pas mal. Kiba a juste très mal interprété. Pour lui, il est impossible qu'une femme soit les deux. Il pense que s'il couche avec Azur, il ne pourra plus la voir comme la fille qui l'a consolé au cimetière. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe réellement en lui, que vous avez certainement commencé à deviner (c'est pas bien compliqué à vrai dire, il n'y a pas de secret). La question est : va-t-il être capable de l'accepter ?_

_Pour le passage avec Lee, je voulais le rendre un peu plus sombre, je trouvais ça intéressant. Montrer qu'il est un être humain, pas juste un personnage constamment joyeux, il est comme tout le monde, il a ses failles. Il va vite se reprendre, c'est quelqu'un de fort, mais il a le droit de souffrir comme tout le monde. Et c'était le bon moment pour dénoncer une chose qui me révulse tout autant qu'elle m'échappe parfois : l'homophobie passive. Je suis la première à dire d'un habit de mec qu'il fait « tapette » ou à dire d'un mec à la télé que son attitude fait « pd ». A vrai dire qui ne le fait jamais ? On peut dire cela et se penser profondément respectueux envers les homosexuels. Pourtant c'est un manque de respect. C'est cliché et insultant. C'est comme lorsqu'on traite un mec de gonzesse, comme si être une fille était quelque chose de négatif. Sexisme passif, la même chose. C'est en tout cas la façon dont je vois les choses._

_D'ailleurs, Lee est extrêmement cliché dans son attitude, on pourrait voir cela comme une insulte aux homos. J'ai déjà parlé de ce sujet, pour moi c'était juste l'occasion de faire un personnage drôle et un peu fou, comme dans la cage aux folles. Mais à côté de lui certains personnages sont homosexuels et vous ne vous en doutez certainement pas. Celui qu'il aimait tout d'abord, le petit con qui le traite de moche ( oui je m'énerve contre mes propres persos ^^). Je veux m'éloigner des clichés du début de mon histoire, à moins qu'ils ne servent à rendre le récit un peu plus léger._

_Bref, j'ai raconté ma vie comme trop souvent, désolé ! Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, ou la mise en place du terrible ( et stupide ?) plan de Kiba._

_A ce stade, Kiba est particulièrement mis en avant, ce qui sera moins le cas d'ici deux chapitres. Même moi il commence à me gonfler ^^ Comme je ne suis pas à votre place, s'il y a des personnages qui vous manquent, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Chaque personnage connait une évolution, si vous voulez en entendre plus parler, je me ferai une joie de le faire_


	24. Chapter 24

_Je crois que c'est le dernier chapitre aussi léger ( léger au début du moins). Il est aussi très court, j'explique en bas pourquoi. J'espère que vous passerez malgré tout un bon moment en le lisant ! :)_ _Et merci pour vos supers reviews ! Sans vous j'aurais arrêté depuis longtemps :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Mission top secrète, vestes et prise de conscience  
**

- Opération baise avec Azur lancée ! Responsable de la tactique émotionnelle et de la transmission d'informations : Shikamaru Nara. Assistant sentimental spécialiste des comportements féminins : Naruto Uzumaki. Assistant sentimental spécialiste en comportements Azurien : Lee Rock. Agent secret en mission : moi !

La troupe d'élite était réunie dans la chambre de Naruto. Kiba, en bon chef autoproclamé de mission, se tenait debout face aux autres, un air trop sérieux pour la situation sur le visage. Lee le suspectait de se croire dans un film d'action.

- Je refuse de participer à cette mascarade ! lança-t-il, outré. C'est hors de question, je ne t'aiderai pas à faire l'amour à ma Azur qui, de toutes façons, refusera de te vendre sa fleur !

- Tu sais ce que je vais lui faire à sa fleur ? Je vais la dé…

- Epargne-moi ça, pitié !

Lee se boucha les oreilles et alla se réfugier dans un coin de la chambre de Naruto, sous les rires de Kiba. Allongé sur son lit, le blond semblait aussi embêté que ce premier.

- Je pige pas pourquoi tu veux coucher avec elle… t'arrêtes pas de dire qu'elle t'attire pas plus que ça. Et elle en a pas envie alors pourquoi te compliquer la vie ?

- C'est un défi pour le grand Kiba Inuzuka !

- Ouais mais Azur couche pas comme ça. C'est pas Ino.

- Azur ne couchera avec toi que si tu lui plais vraiment. Et pour que tu lui plaises, y'a des efforts à faire mon chou.

- Je sais Lee, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime Azur ? Les mecs biens, le contraire de moi. Alors vous allez m'aider à devenir ce mec bien. Shikamaru m'a conseillé de l'inviter à manger ce soir pour me faire pardonner de lui avoir mal parlé… soit disant. Elle a accepté, ce qui m'a foutu sur le cul d'ailleurs. Ce soir, il faut que je sois parfait, que je la fasse boire et ensuite…

Lee se boucha à nouveau les oreilles en secouant la tête.

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais je te laisserai pas faire ça à Azur !

Lee se tut quelques instants et observa la tenue de Kiba.

- Tu comptes y aller habillé comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton écœuré.

- Bah quoi ? fit Kiba en désignant son tee-shirt.

- Il y a une fille à moitié à poil sur ton ignoble haut.

Kiba sourit et Lee réalisa son erreur.

- Aaaaah, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me conseiller, hein mon petit Lee ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais mettre, hein ,hein ?

- Je te dirai rien ! s'écria l'adolescent. Débrouille toi !

- Leeeeeeeeee ! Allez dis !

* * *

Une chemise bleu marine. Kiba portait une chemise bleu marine. Et il avait du gel dans les cheveux. Azur hésita entre éclater de rire ou s'enfuir en courant : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Jolie tenue… fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

- Euh… ouais, répondit Kiba, l'air tout sauf convaincu.

Azur regarda autour d'elle : Kiba l'avait emmené dans un Kebab. En chemise. A vrai dire, le simple fait qu'il l'ait invité était étonnant et elle aurait refusé si son cerveau ne lui avait pas crié « BOUFFE GRATUIIIITE ! ». Toute la scène semblait irréelle.

Kiba et elle commandèrent ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger et lorsqu'il fallut payer, l'air gêné de Kiba lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre son porte-monnaie.

- Euh… j'ai oublié ma tune.

- Je te paie, ricana Azur.

- Nan nan, on a qu'à se casser, marmonna Kiba.

- Ils viennent de nous donner nos kebabs, on va pas les voler !

- Bah… si ?

Azur leva les yeux au ciel et tendit un billet au vendeur sous l'air agacé de Kiba. Elle savait que cet acte était humiliant pour le macho fier et arrogant qu'était l'adolescent, mais il n'avait qu'à avoir pensé à prendre de l'argent après tout.

- Mec, je suis pas trop pour payer aux filles, alors que tu paies ta part, ok… mais pas la mienne quoi !

- Je le dirai à personne, promis.

Elle rit face au désemparement de Kiba qui, décidément, agissait bizarrement ce soir-là. Il ne cessait de regarder son téléphone et changeait d'attitude toutes les minutes. Tantôt séducteur, tantôt râleur. Il riait avec elle comme si elle avait été son meilleur ami avant de lui lancer un regard censé la faire fondre, puis, après un message reçu sur son natel, ne la regardait même plus ou levait les yeux au ciel. Ils s'assirent à une table et mangèrent tout en discutant, et Azur constata que l'adolescent continuait son manège qui sembla même s'empirer.

Malgré cela, la soirée était plutôt agréable. Elle savait depuis quelques temps que malgré son comportement parfois insupportable, Kiba et elle pouvaient très bien s'entendre. Ils avaient plus de goûts en commun qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et riaient souvent pour les même choses. Kiba avait le don de tout dédramatiser et de rendre n'importe quel sujet léger. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils abordèrent ses notes catastrophiques, il se lança dans une critique des professeurs d'Inuchi qui fit rire Azur aux éclats. Quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait repensé à ses paroles sur la photo et qu'elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas raison, il détourna la conversation sur la façon dont elle l'avait fait poser, à moitié nu sous la neige et elle rit à nouveau. Tout semblait facile lorsqu'il parlait.

Mais c'était justement le problème. Kiba ne prenait rien au sérieux. Ainsi, même ses excuses maladroites furent ponctuées de remarques censées détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je suis désolé… j'ai été un peu con avec toi. Enfin peut-être beaucoup, je sais pas trop. Ce que t'as vu au cimetière… enfin bon d'un côté, faut être un peu conne pour suivre une inconnue jusque dans un cimetière, si ça se trouve c'était pas ma sœur mais une psychopathe qui voulait t'y violer !

Face à l'air stupéfait d'Azur, Kiba se reprit :

- Enfin bref. Euh… je disais quoi déjà ? Ah ouais, les excuses, tout ça. C'est juste que t'as vu quelque chose que je voulais pas que tu voies. Je suis censé être un mec… enfin tu vois. Et là… Enfin c'était pas moi, alors ça me fait chier que tu aies vu ça. Je suis pas comme ça. Je chiale pas.

Elle souriait désormais. « Ce n'était pas lui » qu'elle avait vu pleurer ? Alors qui était-ce ? Si en cet instant, elle n'avait pas vu le vrai Kiba, alors elle ne savait pas quand il aurait pu apparaitre. Il était juste incapable d'accepter qu'il confondait ce qu'il montrait de lui avec ce qu'il était réellement.

- Mais j'aurais pas dû t'éviter, c'était con. T'es plutôt cool comme fille et t'as été… gentille avec moi… Quand je me suis transformé en merde sans couille au cimetière.

Le mot « gentille » semblait provenir d'un autre monde. Il l'avait presque vomi.

- Et j'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Donc désolé.

- T'es pas très doué en excuses, s'amusa Azur. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu convaincu.

- C'est ma première fois, faut que je m'entraine encore.

- Ça ira pour cette fois, je valide l'essai.

- Je ferai des progrès, promis madame, fit Kiba en s'inclinant.

Elle rit à nouveau. Qu'il était con.

* * *

Allongés sur le lit de Naruto, Shikamaru et ce dernier jouaient à la PSP en attendant des nouvelles de Kiba. En face d'eux, Lee boudait, outré qu'ils aient accepté de l'aider.

- Bon, je lui ai dit de s'excuser. Ensuite ? demanda Shikamaru en posant la console.

- Putain mais c'est pas vrai, tu m'as encore battu ? râla Naruto.

- Vu ton niveau c'est pas très dur…

- Méchant…

On toqua à la porte. Lee alla ouvrir et se jeta dans les bras de Tenten qui attendait là. Cette dernière ne fut pas surprise, elle était habituée aux accueils légèrement étouffants de son ami. Cependant son air désespéré lui fit comprendre que quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

- Tenteeeeeen, heureusement que tu es là ! Tu sais pas ce qu'ils font ?

- Ils jouent à la PSP ? tenta la jeune fille après un rapide coup d'œil sur la scène devant elle.

- Rectification, je massacre Naruto à la PSP, intervint Shikamaru.

Lee secoua la tête tandis que Naruto affichait son exaspération face à la remarque de son ami.

- Ils aident Kiba à faire l'amour à Azur !

- WHAT ? s'exclama Tenten en repoussant Lee. Mais c'est dégoutant !

- Il y a des façons d'exprimer les choses aussi, soupira Shikamaru.

L'image de Shikamaru et Naruto en train de coacher Kiba à moitié nu face à une Azur terrorisée s'effaça immédiatement de l'esprit de Tenten.

- Kiba et Azur sont ensemble là, et il nous a demandé de l'aider à la « séduire ».

- Euh… joke ? Pourquoi tu fais ça Shika? Ça te ressemble pas.

- Je me faisais chier, et j'ai un abonnement SMS illimités que j'utilise jamais…

- C'est parce que Kiba voit Azur comme sa maman alors il veut qu'elle soit une pute ! expliqua Naruto.

L'air horrifié de Tenten indiqua à Shikamaru qu'il était urgent d'expliquer toute l'histoire à leur amie. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était assise sur le lit avec eux, prenant les paris avec Naruto qu'Azur allait refuser les avances de Kiba. Lee les dévisageait, pleurnichant sur la trahison de son amie qui osait parier sur la vie sexuelle d'Azur.

- Ils vont sortir… qu'est-ce qu'ils devraient faire ? réfléchit Shikamaru.

- Il fait froid ! Il faut que Kiba lui file sa veste quand elle frissonnera délicatement sous la neige !

- Tenten, tu regardes trop de comédies romantiques américaines… marmonna Lee. Et arrête de les aider ! Je croyais que tu avais parié qu'Azur allait repousser Kiba !

- C'est le cas ! Je veux vous prouver que malgré tous les efforts de Kiba, elle en aura rien à foutre ! Et puis plus Kiba semblera prêt de son but, plus Naruto pariera d'argent.

* * *

« Il fait froid, elle va se les geler. Si elle te dit qu'elle a froid ou si tu la vois trembler sous la neige, donne lui ta veste illico. Tenten. »

Tenten ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle était avec eux ?

Après tout, tant mieux. Elle connaissait bien Azur, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir raison. Il observa donc la réaction d'Azur alors qu'ils sortaient du kebab, et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bordel ce qu'on se les gèle dans ce pays de merde !

Ah ouais, c'était un peu plus expressif qu'un simple tremblement. Il retira automatiquement sa veste et la tendit à Azur, ignorant le froid qui venait de s'emparer de lui et l'impression terrible qu'il était en train de jouer dans un film cucul.

- Euh… c'est gentil Kiba, mais il fait aussi froid pour toi.

- Mets ma veste et ferme-la, c'est déjà assez chelou comme ça.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. « Sois gentil », lui avait dit Naruto. « Parle-lui poliment ».

- Sinon tu risques de tomber malade… ajouta-t-il en marmonnant. De toutes façons je la remettrai pas.

Azur leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de la veste de Kiba qu'elle posa à ses pieds. Elle retira la sienne qu'elle posa à côté de celle de Kiba, mit celle du garçon, reprit sa propre veste et la lui tendit.

- Euh… ouais ?

- Je mets ta veste, d'accord. Mais tu mets la mienne. Elle est grande.

- C'est une veste de fille. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Elle est noire, c'est bon.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, stupéfait : elle était complétement débile ou ? Un coup de vent lui rappela qu'il était juste en chemise. Il hésita presque, avant de se reprendre : il lui restait tout de même quelques soupçons de fierté, pleurer dans ses bras et se faire payer à manger par elle avaient déjà ruiné une partie de sa virilité, il tenait au peu qui subsistait.

- Je vais pas mettre une veste de fille, reprends ça. Je suis un mec, j'ai pas froid.

- Alors reprends ta veste.

- Je t'ai dit que je la reprendrai pas !

- Alors prends la mienne !

- Putain ce que t'es chiante ! s'exclama-t-il.

« Sois poli. » Poli, poli… elle commençait à sérieusement le gonfler. Un nouveau coup de vent le fit frissonner, et puis il réalisa que s'il restait ainsi, il allait finir par se métamorphoser en glaçon. Sans réfléchir, il prit la veste d'Azur et l'enfila, manquant de faire craquer les manches. La jeune fille éclata de rire, se moquant certainement de son apparence.

- Comme ça tu pourras respirer mon odeur sur ta veste et fantasmer sur le corps qui se trouvait en dessous, lança-t-il, comme si un peu d'arrogance pouvait lui redonner un bout d'honneur.

- Mais oui !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Azur était différente des autres filles. Elle lui faisait penser à Tenten. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête pour un rien et riait facilement. Cependant, à la différence de cette dernière, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui la rendait réellement femme. Il voyait Tenten comme un de ses amis. Azur n'avait pas vraiment de poitrine, et il ne l'avait jamais trouvé incroyablement belle. Mais elle paraissait plus féminine qu'Ino ou Temari. Et plus il ressentait cette impression, plus l'envie de coucher avec elle afin que cela cesse devenait pressante. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tant envie que ça d'elle. Et c'était bien ça le pire.

« Propose-lui d'aller chez toi vu que c'est pas loin, pour vous poser un moment. Naruto »

Shikamaru n'avait décidément plus le contrôle de son téléphone portable.

- Tu te fais harceler de messages ce soir, ricana Azur. Une des filles que t'as sauté qui réclame vengeance ?

- Elle réclame plutôt mon retour ! Il fait super froid, chez moi c'est juste à coté, ça te dit de se poser un moment ?

Azur se raidit immédiatement. Elle afficha un sourire léger et secoua la tête. Il comprit qu'il l'avait effrayée.

- Je vais plutôt rentrer au lycée. J'ai trop peur de revoir ta sœur psychopathe.

« Et fuck. » Très bien, il lui restait la technique du « je te ramène ! ». Et il avait toujours une fiole de vodka caché dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Alors je viens avec toi. Je passerai voir Naruto comme ça.

* * *

Elle a refusé d'aller chez lui, déclara Naruto.

- Je l'avais dit, soupira Shikamaru.

- Yes Azur ! s'exclama Tenten.

- Il la ramène ici. Si ça foire il nous rejoint, expliqua Naruto en lisant le message sur le téléphone de Shikamaru.

- Et un de ces jours je pourrai récupérer mon natel ?

- Vous êtes manipulateurs et méchants ! s'exclama Lee que personne n'écouta.

* * *

Ils discutèrent pendant le chemin du lycée, de leurs amis, du chien de Kiba et de la famille d'Azur qui vivait loin. Cette dernière refusa de boire la vodka de Kiba, avant de finalement céder : l'alcool créant l'illusion de chaleur, l'idée de boire ne semblait pas tout à fait stupide. Et puis, elle se sentait légère.

Au fond, elle se doutait bien de ce qui risquait de se passer. Et elle ne luttait pas. Elle ne luttait ni contre les rires, ni contre la chaleur de sa veste, ni contre la tentation de le regarder de temps à autre, ni contre sa proposition de boire. Il faisait à la fois froid et chaud, et sous la neige, le temps semblait comme arrêté. C'était un moment en dehors des autres, et elle était persuadée que dès le lendemain, cette soirée aurait disparu du cours du temps. Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse puisque bientôt Kiba serait à nouveau le même que celui d'Inuchi. Tout ça était irréel. Mais elle ne luttait pas.

Ils se perdirent plusieurs fois, au bout d'une heure, l'alcool commença à engourdir l'esprit d'Azur et Kiba, qui avait bien plus bu qu'elle, chantait déjà des chansons paillardes et insultait la neige qui les empêchait de retrouver leur chemin. Ils n'avaient presque plus froid, grâce à l'alcool, et Azur proposa de prendre la même photo que lors de leur séance. Kiba accepta immédiatement et retira la veste d'Azur qu'il jeta par terre, suite à sa chemise. Il posa, la tête levée vers le ciel et les bras tendus et Azur immortalisa l'instant sur son pauvre Iphone.

- Admire-moi ce corps de canon ! ordonna Kiba.

- T'as un peu pris du poids depuis la dernière fois ! ricana Azur.

- Y'a eu les fêtes entre temps ! répliqua-t-il, boudeur.

Il se rhabilla et râla car les vêtements étaient désormais trempes. Puis Azur se plaignit de devoir encore marcher. Sans réfléchir il se baissa et lui ordonna de monter sur ses épaules. Elle rit et accepta.

- Profite, peu de filles ont pu me monter. C'est moi qui les monte d'habitude.

- Quelle chance ! ironisa Azur.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Elle se sentait supérieure à tout ce qui l'entourait. Sur ses épaules, sa vision du monde prenait un angle différent. Tout était plus petit, plus faible. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Les mains du brun entouraient les siennes afin de la maintenir en équilibre et leur chaleur se rependait dans les doigts gelés d'Azur. C'était agréable et, malgré les vacillements d'ivre du jeune homme qui indiquaient qu'elle risquait fort de tomber de ses 1 mètre 80, elle souhaitait que cela ne s'arrête pas.

Après quelques minutes il la reposa à terre. Ils marchèrent un peu sans rien dire. Puis l'école se dressa devant eux, recouverte d'une couche blanche. Kiba monta derrière Azur, soudainement tendu. Cette dernière semblait plus calme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa porte, Kiba réfléchit à toute allure : que dire ? Dans un cas normal, il aurait embrassé la fille sans réfléchir et l'aurait poussée dans sa chambre. Mais ça ne marcherait sûrement pas sur Azur. Il fallait y aller en douceur, il fallait…

- Merci pour la veste, fit l'adolescente. Et pour la soirée, c'était sympa.

Elle rendit à Kiba sa veste qui fit de même avec celle d'Azur. Il la dévisagea une seconde. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de coucher avec elle.

- Tu sais… ce qui s'est passé au cimetière… tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte. Tu dis que c'était pas toi. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. C'était toi qui pleurais. Et celui qui fait comme si tout ça n'était pas grave, c'est lui, qui n'est pas toi.

- C'est assez incompréhensible.

- Je sais, rit Azur. C'est juste que… tu as perdu ton père… et je te trouve vraiment courageux d'avoir été capable de continuer comme ça, sans jamais en parler. Mais t'as le droit d'aller mal.

Il avait failli lui ordonner de se taire, mais le mot « courageux » l'en avait empêché. « Courageux » ? Lui ? Lâche était le mot qui lui collait au corps depuis des années. Alors entendre Azur lui dire qu'il était tout le contraire, c'était juste inespéré.

- Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien. Merci en tout cas.

C'était là. Là qu'il devait dire quelque chose, peu importait quoi. C'était le moment pour trouver un moyen d'entrer. Il pourrait alors coucher avec elle et se débarrasser de cette boule dans son ventre lorsqu'il la voyait.

Mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

- C'est rien, on se voit lundi. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit !

Elle sembla rassurée qu'il ne tente rien, et ferma la porte. Il enfila alors sa veste et réalisa alors qu'elle sentait Azur. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à son odeur.

Elle sentait bon.

Il retira sa veste et la balança au sol, avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière contre le mur derrière lui.

« Et merde. »

* * *

- Je comprends pas Shikamaru… même si tu te fais chier, c'est quand même chelou que tu te mêles de cette histoire. Je sais que c'est ton ami, mais l'aider à coucher avec Azur…

Shikamaru dévisagea Tenten avant de secouer la tête.

- La théorie de Kiba sur la mère-pute, c'est juste une connerie. Il parle d'Azur comme d'une femme mère qu'il doit transformer en femme pute ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais Kiba croit juste qu'en couchant avec Azur, il arrêtera de penser à elle. Il est juste incapable d'admettre ce qui lui arrive depuis quelques temps.

Les éléments se recollèrent alors dans l'esprit des adolescents. Toutes ces fois où Kiba et Azur s'étaient vus : les cours d'espagnol, la séance photo, les réclamations de Kiba par rapport aux photos, la fois où Kiba l'avait amenée à un rendez-vous, leur défi au bar quant à leurs techniques de drague… Ils auraient pu devenir amis tant ils s'entendaient. Mais si Kiba souhaitait tant coucher avec elle, ce n'était pas pour gâcher leur amitié. Mais pour gâcher quelque chose qui le terrorisait autant qu'il le reniait.

- Il est juste en train de tomber amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Lorsque Kiba poussa la porte de la chambre de Naruto, la réaction des personnes qui s'y trouvaient lui arracha un air stupéfait : Shikamaru lança un « tout ça pour ça ! », Tenten poussa un cri de joie avant de tendre la main à Naruto qui, après avoir frappé le lit de son poing, sortit une liasse de billets qu'il lui donna. Quant à Lee, il balança un coussin au visage de Kiba.

- Bien fait !

Kiba n'écouta pas son discours sur la pureté d'Azur qu'il n'était pas parvenu à entacher, ni Tenten qui jubilait face à la somme qu'elle venait d'emporter. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Shikamaru, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

- De toutes façons elle me donnait pas envie.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec elle. Et toute la soirée, il n'en avait eu aucune envie.

Shikamaru posa un regard grave sur lui, avant de tenter un léger sourire amusé que Kiba se força à lui rendre. Évidemment, il avait compris. Et bien avant lui.

- C'est la merde.

Shikamaru acquiesça, comme pour approuver les paroles de son ami. Il lui tendit son poing que Kiba frappa doucement. Autour d'eux, les autres s'étaient calmés et le regardaient sans rien dire, l'air subitement gênés. Peut-être avaient-ils compris, tout comme Shikamaru avait compris… et tout comme lui venait de comprendre.

Kiba ne voulait pas coucher avec Azur, il ne voulait pas la « transformer en pute ». Il ne voulait pas détruire ce qui était en train de se créer. Et il ne voulait pas la blesser. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle le prenne à nouveau dans ses bras. Qu'elle le serre jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure à nouveau et qu'elle le console. Qu'elle soit la mère. Qu'elle prenne soin de lui. Qu'elle le sauve de lui-même. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Et ça le terrorisait.

* * *

_Je crois que rarement un chapitre n'aura été autant axé sur un seul sujet. Je déteste faire ça, mais à vrai dire il le fallait bien. La façon dont Kiba s'attache à Azur a été tellement dure à amener qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop évident, mais au moment où il le comprend, il ne fallait pas que vous vous disiez « euh… c'est absolument pas crédible madame l'auteur ! ». J'espère avoir réussi. Il fallait que l'histoire avance d'un coup, car tant que Kiba ne réalisait pas ses sentiments, je ne pouvais pas avancer l'histoire des autres personnages. J'ai mal géré mon timing désolé ^^_

_Le gros problème, c'est que Kiba n'a jamais été amoureux. Je veux dire, vraiment, pas les amours d'enfant. Depuis la mort de son père, il a peur de s'attacher. Alors comment amener cette histoire d'amour ( peut-être à sens unique d'ailleurs ) sans que ça ne contraste avec son caractère ?_

_J'ai préféré insister sur le côté « maman ». Kiba n'a jamais connu ça avec les filles. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, se faire consoler par quelqu'un, laisser quelqu'un prendre soin de lui. Ça fait un moment qu'il y a une attirance pour Azur, mais elle est assez différente de son genre de fille pour qu'il la renie. Mais cette fois où il pleure dans ses bras, c'est le déclencheur. Pour la première fois, il peut se laisser aller, sans qu'elle ne le juge. S'il a pleuré dans ses bras, c'était parce qu'elle était différente pour lui. Et si elle est différente à ses yeux, c'est parce qu'il a pleuré dans ses bras. Ça peut être vu dans tous les sens, quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat est le même : Kiba est en train de tomber amoureux. Le défi maintenant, va être de ne pas tomber dans le cliché. Comment gérer un tel personnage dans cette situation ?_

_Ça va être chaud ahah_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce court chapitre de transition vous aura plu. On arrive à un pivot de l'histoire, peut-être vous en rendrez-vous compte ;) Je pense qu'on a dépassé la moitié de l'histoire, on doit être aux deux tiers, voir aux trois quart. La fin approche et avec un peu de chance je ne dépasserai pas les 35 chapitres._


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour les personnages qui ont été dans l'ombre ! Remettre Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kankuro et d'autres sur le devant de la scène est le but de ce chapitre. _

_Je me suis relue il y a quelques jours. J'ai relu toute ma fic, et Oh Mon Dieu. Le début est bourré de fautes de français et de mise en page, sans parler de l'histoire... je ne me souvenais pas de nombreuses choses, et franchement, j'avais oublié à quel point cette histoire a été superficielle au départ. Les personnages ont tellement évolué dans ma tête, et j'ai l'impression qu'en quelques chapitres, l'histoire a fait un bon en avant. J'ai un peu honte du coup, mais je suis contente de ce que je fais de cette histoire désormais. Bien sûr, je me relirai à nouveau dans deux ans et serai révoltée, mais d'ici là je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous écrire une histoire qui se tient :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 25 : Noms de femmes, silence et cris  
**

_« Ce soir là, chacun de nous aurait pu rencontrer la mort, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle nous guette, la fin, à chaque seconde. Nous ne nous en rendons juste pas compte. Un pas de travers, un mouvement brusque, une parole de trop… et la chute peut arriver. La mort est partout. Nous ne le voyons juste pas. »_

* * *

Hinata fixait le ciel, au-dessus d'elle, ses pieds se balançaient lentement dans le vide. Les mains et les fesses posées sur le rebord du balcon de sa chambre, elle ne pensait pas un instant au sol qui la menaçait, en-dessous. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette sensation de liberté. Rien ne la retenait à son balcon, si ce n'était ses doigts et le bas de son dos. Elle aurait pu tout lâcher, et s'envoler. Loin de sa maison trop grande. Loin de ses amis trop faux. Loin de cette vie à la fois trop brillante et trop terne.

Et puis, elle se serait écrasée sur le sol.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal, la mort ? »

* * *

« Est-ce que ça fait mal, l'amour ? »

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Ça lui semblait lointain et inintéressant. Mais tous ces gens autour de lui, qui semblaient souffrir parce qu'ils aimaient ou avaient aimé… Était-ce si douloureux que ça ?

Sa mère avait aimé son père. Il était mort. Elle était seule.

Hinata s'était détruite pour Naruto. Naruto aimait Sakura. Sakura ne voyait que Sasuke. Sasuke ne voyait personne. Et tous souffraient.

Lee avait aimé cet imbécile qui lui avait réduit le cœur en petits morceaux. Shikamaru et Temari étaient incapables de se rendre heureux. Lui-même se savait responsable d'une partie de ce qu'était devenue Ino.

A quoi tout cela servait ? L'amour n'était pas censé être une de ces conneries qui rendaient heureux au point d'oublier que le monde était pourri ?

Tout ça, c'était pas pour lui. Les battements de cœurs un peu trop forts, les douleurs au ventre, les regards qui dévient, comme aimantés à l'être désiré. Vouloir protéger et être protégé. Jalouser la moindre parole échangée, le moindre geste affectueux. Craindre le rejet et espérer un peu d'attention. Se laisser aller à croire que le bonheur existe vraiment. Ce n'était pas pour lui.

Alors pourquoi ça lui arrivait ?

* * *

« Les choses risquent de se compliquer. A partir de maintenant, tu vas avoir besoin de ça. »

Deidara lui avait confié l'arme comme on confie un trésor. Passionné d'armes à feu et d'explosifs, il leur donnait à toutes un nom, ce qui amusait ou agaçait ses coéquipiers. Dans le cas de Kankuro, ça l'effrayait plutôt. La sienne s'appelait Elisa. Un nom de femme pour un bout de métal qui puait la mort.

Pour qu'il lui confie sa propre arme, c'était que le groupe était sérieusement menacé. Un des membres haut-placé, Zetzu, si Kankuro avait bien retenu son nom, avait déserté, entrainant à sa poursuite un Kakuzu et un Hidan dont la mission était de le descendre. Kisame était mort, Kankuro l'avait entendu quelques jours auparavant. Overdose. Mourir avec sa propre marchandise, quelle ironie. Il restait à Tokyo Konan, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara et Pein. Les autres n'étaient que des outils, tout comme lui.

La police les traquait désormais. De nombreuses morts injustifiées prenaient place dans les cases fait-divers des journaux. Des jeunes, comme lui, revenaient parfois au restaurant avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a perdu une partie de lui. Derrière eux, un des membres principaux les accompagnait toujours, un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres. Un mort de plus.

Pein éliminait ceux qui ne travaillaient plus pour lui. Ou leur famille. Et les rares fois où Kankuro le croisait dans les sous-sols du restaurant, le regard qu'il lui adressait signifiait clairement que sa sœur et son frère étaient aussi sur sa liste. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il livrait et vendait de nuit. Mais on ne lui avait encore jamais demandé de tuer. Cette arme servait plutôt à protéger en cas de problèmes avec la police. Mais si la police intervenait, était-il réellement prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette ?

La machine à tuer dans les mains, Kankuro fixait son canon, terrorisé. Lui qui s'était cru fort, lui qui avait pris plaisir à baigner dans l'inégalité avant de se retrouver piégé, le voilà qui se retrouvait face à la dernière limite qu'il n'avait encore pas franchi. Voler, frapper, menacer, dealer… soit.

Mais était-il capable de tuer ?

* * *

_« Il y a quelques années, j'ai réalisé que j'étais différent de la majorité des garçons qui m'entouraient. Mais dans ma famille, on n'a pas le droit d'être différent. »_

- Gaaraaaaa, t'en penses quoi alors ? La chemise noire ou la bleue ?

La bleue, assurément.

- J'sais pas.

Naruto s'agitait dans tous les sens depuis que Kiba leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient en boîte ce soir-là. Il était parvenu à convaincre Gaara de passer dans sa chambre après les cours mais après une heure à jouer à la PSP, les plans avaient changé.

- C'est vendredi soir, alors on va chopper! avait ordonné Kiba.

_« Je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je me disais que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. »_

- La noire c'est mieux hein ? demanda Naruto à Lee qui secoua la tête.

- La bleue !

Gaara acquiesça malgré lui.

_« Mon silence a entrainé de nombreux malentendus. Des gens se haïssent par ma faute. Et je me hais tout autant que j'ai haï cette différence qui est la mienne. »_

Lorsque Naruto eut enfin choisi sa tenue, ils sortirent de la chambre et rejoignirent Kiba et Shikamaru qui les attendaient dans la voiture en bas. Gaara avait décidé de venir avec eux, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Entre revoir son frère, ou se perdre sous de la musique insupportable et des imbéciles imbibés d'alcool, il avait fait son choix.

_« Celui qui m'aurait le plus haï, s'il avait su, c'est Kankuro. Je me suis tu pour lui, et je m'en retrouve à le mépriser. Comme si tout était de sa faute.»_

Ils arrivèrent à la boîte où, évidemment prévenues par Naruto, les filles les attendaient. Ils se saluèrent tous avant d'entrer. Rapidement, la musique oppressa Gaara qui préféra prendre l'air. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Ici ou ailleurs, son ressenti était le même : il étouffait.

_« Ma différence et ce qu'elle a entrainé m'ont poussé à prendre de la drogue. J'ai trouvé ça bien. Puis j'ai détesté. »_

- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ! s'exclama Kiba. Allez viens boire un coup !

Tiens, Kiba lui accordait de l'importance désormais ?

- Allez Gaara, viens ! fit Naruto, tout sourire.

- Me laisse pas être le seul sobre, soupira Shikamaru.

_« La drogue a été ma nouvelle différence. Elle m'a éloigné un peu plus des autres. Je me suis senti si seul. Même ma famille me semblait loin. Si loin de moi. Je ne pouvais parler à personne. »_

- Allez, on va bien te trouver un meuf ! Le genre dépressif-mystérieux ça plait.

Gaara dévisagea Kiba un instant. Puis Naruto, puis Shikamaru. Il ressentit soudain l'envie de tout dire. Non, de hurler. Ces vérités qui lui brulaient le ventre, qui rongeaient son être et le trainaient dans le silence et la souffrance.

- J'ai pas envie de rencontrer de fille, répondit-il.

_« J'ai été seul trop longtemps. Désormais, il y a au moins quelques personnes qui tiennent un tant soit peu à moi. Il est temps. »_

- J'aime pas les filles.

Il crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Il ressentit soudain l'envie de s'enfuir loin d'eux, loin de lui-même. Mais il ne bougea pas. Aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il avait peur.

- Un conseil, le dis pas à Lee si tu veux pas qu'il te harcèle, ricana Kiba.

- C'est sérieux ? s'étouffa à moitié Naruto. J'aurais jamais cru, c'est fou !

- C'est parce que t'es con.

Shikamaru se retourna vers Gaara et déclara, presque amusé :

- Je le savais déjà.

Cette fois-ci, le masque glacial de Gaara fit place à l'étonnement.

- Je suis plus intelligent que vous, c'est normal, fit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

- Mais je suis son ami, j'aurais dû savoir ! râla Naruto.

- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? demanda finalement le roux.

- Bah moi je suis plutôt content, répondit Kiba. Un homo de plus, c'est plus de filles pour moi !

Un rire franc sortit de la bouche de Gaara. Lui-même ne se rendit pas compte que c'était la première fois qu'il riait devant eux. Mais il ressentait soudain le besoin de rire, fort. Et l'envie de crier aussi. Et de pleurer. Comme si tous ces sentiments en lui explosaient désormais.

Il suivit les garçons à l'intérieur et passa le reste de la soirée à danser sans réfléchir.

_« Il y a quelques années, j'ai réalisé que j'étais différent de la majorité des garçons qui m'entouraient. Mais dans ma famille, on n'a pas le droit d'être différent. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis enfoncé dans mon silence et j'ai laissé ma différence détruire une partie de moi. Être homosexuel me paraissait un obstacle insurmontable. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de réaliser qu'aimer les hommes n'était pas un obstacle, mais simplement une partie de moi._

_Un été, je suis parti en camp avec un ami. Ma sœur pensait que ça m'aiderait à m'ouvrir un peu plus. Elle avait à la fois raison et tort. J'y ai rencontré un garçon et un petit groupe de jeunes qui sont rapidement devenus des amis. Ino, la grande ennemie de ma sœur, figurait parmi eux. Je suis tombé amoureux du garçon. Jonas, un américain. Hétérosexuel. Consommateur de drogue. Nous avons flirté, plusieurs fois. Mais tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Il a fini le camp avec Ino. Persuadé par lui, j'ai commencé la drogue. Juste une fois. Juste pour essayer. Juste pour lui plaire. Ino en a fait de même. Mais le « juste une fois » qu'elle a prononcé était réel. Pas le mien._

_Le dernier jour du camp, le garçon a dit à tous ceux du dortoir que j'étais homosexuel et que j'avais tenté d'abuser de lui. Que j'étais un pd. Une tapette de merde. Que je le dégoutais. Les insultes ont plu et je suis devenu une ordure à leurs yeux. Le garçon est venu me voir, alors que je pleurais dans les toilettes et m'a donné un numéro. Il s'est excusé de m'avoir blessé et est parti._

_Ce numéro était celui d'un dealer à Tokyo. C'est devenu mon dernier allié. Mon dernier lien à la vie. Le seul moyen de ne pas vomir à la face du petit pd de merde que j'étais._

_Mon frère déteste les homosexuels. Il me déteste donc, sans le savoir. Raison de plus pour tenter d'oublier._

_Lorsque ma sœur a tout découvert, elle m'a posé des questions. Pourquoi tu as pris ça, quelqu'un t'en a donné ? C'est au camp que ça a commencé, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de quoi ? Tu te sens mal ? C'est à cause d'une fille ? J'ai hoché la tête, sans m'arrêter. Elle a pris ça pour des oui._

_« Cette fille, c'était qui ? Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait une Ino à ce camp. C'était elle ? »_

_Hochement de tête. Je n'en ai plus jamais parlé. Temari s'est alors persuadé qu'Ino, profitant de mes sentiments pour elle, m'avait poussé à consommer de la drogue. Elle en a nourri une haine terrible contre elle. Il fallait qu'il y ait un responsable à l'état dans lequel j'étais, il fallait qu'elle se venge sur quelqu'un._

_Mais le responsable, ce n'était pas Ino. Ni même Jonas. Ni le dealer qui me vendait la drogue, ni celui qui le fournissait, ni ceux qui, loin dans leur pays, la créait. Le responsable, c'était moi._

_Je suis parti en cure. Il était assez tôt pour oublier. J'ai souffert, mais moins que bien d'autres. Je suis revenu, éteint. Et je me suis entouré de silence. Un silence terrible et froid dont je ne parviens plus à m'extirper. Je veux hurler à la mort. Je veux rire comme eux. Je veux verser les larmes qui n'ont pas pu s'échapper. Je veux qu'on m'entende, qu'on entende ma vérité._

_Je ne suis pas pd. Je suis pas une tapette de merde. Je ne suis pas une tafiolle, une folle, un faux-mec, une erreur de la nature, une erreur de Dieu, un monstre, une fifille, une tarlouze…_

_Je suis homosexuel. Et je l'accepte enfin. »_

Soudain, sous la musique assourdissante, Gaara se mit à hurler. Hormis Shikamaru, personne ne le vit crier. Personne ne l'entendit. Et la musique continua, tandis que Gaara se brisait la voix. Libre.

* * *

Elle avait les cheveux blonds. Un blond platine, faux. Mais c'était sa couleur préféré. Ses yeux, verts, étaient dus à des lentilles. Mais c'était sa couleur préféré. Sa peau, mate, puait le fond de teint trop foncé. Mais c'était sa couleur préféré.

Elle dansait collée à lui, son parfum enivrant venait emplir ses narines à chacun de ses mouvements, ses mains se baladaient sur tout son corps et ses lèvres pleines n'attendaient qu'un mouvement de sa part. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle. Et en temps normal, elle aurait fait ce qu'elle voulait de lui.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle lui plaisait et il avait envie d'elle. Mais ses yeux voulaient dévier vers Azur. Elle dansait un peu plus loin avec ses amies et il n'avait cessé de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, il refusait de céder à la tentation.

Il s'était rarement trouvé aussi stupide. La fille qui se frottait à lui était ce qu'il aimait habituellement. Et là il ne parvenait même pas à profiter.

Kiba se retourna finalement. Elle le regardait. Il se figea tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux avant de rire avec Temari. Puis ce fut comme si la musique redémarrait. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le temps de deux secondes, tout s'était éteint autour de lui. Il avait continué à danser machinalement avec la fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, mais il était ailleurs.

Sans réfléchir, il l'abandonna et se dirigea vers le bar où il commanda un shot pour lui et Naruto. Il amena à son ami le sien et ils burent ensemble. Puis il sortit fumer, suivi par Temari et Shikamaru qui lui volèrent chacun une cigarette. Les deux discutèrent tranquillement devant lui, ce qui le surprit. Il n'écouta pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient et entreprit de repérer une fille un peu plus belle que celle qu'il avait lâchement laissée. Quelques-unes attirèrent son regard, mais il ne put se décider à aller vers elles. Il alla se chercher un nouveau shot. Puis un autre. Puis un autre. Vodka. Tequila. Gin. Vodka. Tequila. Gin. Vodka. Tequila…

* * *

Sasuke avait reçu un coup de téléphone de son frère quelques heures plus tôt. Il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au restaurant, tard dans la nuit. Sasuke avait donc dû rejeter l'invitation de Naruto et Sakura à sortir avec eux. Son frère détestait l'amener au restaurant, mais il y passait la majorité de son temps, ne rejoignant son appartement que rarement. Son petit frère le suspectait même d'y résider désormais, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de retourner chez lui, là où peut-être quelques policiers l'attendaient.

- Salut, assieds-toi, lui ordonna Itachi lorsqu'il arriva dans l'habituelle salle sombre.

Il obéit et constata, surpris, qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

- L'étau se resserre, certains sont morts, d'autres se sont enfuis, déclara Itachi, comme pour lui répondre. La police se rapproche du but. Mais Pein fait ce qu'il faut. Ils ne nous auront pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? demanda Sasuke. Tous ces morts dans les journaux, tous ces articles qui parlent d'un groupe de trafiquants… Ils ne s'imaginent pas une seconde de l'ampleur des choses, mais ils obtiennent de plus en plus d'informations.

- Pein s'occupe de tarir leurs sources. Qui sont ces morts, d'après toi ? C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils : il savait que Kankuro et sa famille étaient liés au groupe de malfrats. Il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger.

- Tu représentes un danger à ses yeux. Il semblerait qu'ils s'intéressent à moi. Ils ont fouillé mon appartement il y a quelques jours, devant moi. Je suis bon comédien et je ne laisse jamais rien de compromettant chez moi… mais toi…

- Je ne leur dirai jamais rien, l'interrompit Sasuke, agacé. Tu es mon fr…

- Je le sais. Mais Pein non. Je suis parvenu à te protéger…

- Me protéger ? De quoi ? Il voulait me faire tuer ?

- La mort de mon frère aurait été trop louche, c'est ce que j'ai dit à Pein. Ils m'auraient interpellé.

Sasuke crut halluciner : voilà que sa vie était en danger !

- Je dois te prévenir : tu dois t'attendre à ce qu'ils viennent t'interroger sur moi. Tu leur répondras que nous n'avons plus vraiment de contact. Je te verse de l'argent pour que tu subviennes à tes besoins, tu ne sais pas comment je le gagne, et tu t'en moques car nous sommes en mauvais termes. Tu ne sais rien, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Tu as peur ?

- Non, répondit Sasuke sans hésiter.

- C'est bien. Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. Nous savons tout avant eux, nous sommes trop nombreux et trop forts. Tant que tu garderas le silence, tout ira bien.

* * *

_« Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. »_

C'était ce qu'Itachi répétait depuis quelques jours. La police est faible, ignorante et incapable. Nous sommes bien plus malins, bien plus intelligents. Et nous n'avons pas peur de tirer. Tuer ne nous fait pas peur.

Tuer ne faisait pas peur à Deidara. Si bien que lorsque les policiers brandirent leurs armes sur lui et Sasori, il n'hésita pas à faire feu. Il se cacha derrière la voiture où ils devaient transporter la marchandise et laissa sa main faire le travail. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avait-il tués ? Un ? Deux ? Trois ? Plus ? Peu importait. Ils devaient s'en sortir.

_« Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. »_

Comment avaient-ils su que la livraison se ferait ici ? Le livreur les avait-il informés ? Il avait subitement disparu après l'attaque.

Derrière lui, Sasori tirait aussi, toujours aussi calme. Comment pouvait-il ne pas paniquer ? Deidara ressentait un mélange d'excitation et d'effroi. Non il n'avait pas peur de tuer. Mais mourir, il n'y avait jamais réellement songé. Tout s'était toujours plus ou moins passé comme prévu. Ses armes l'avaient toujours protégé.

Léa était vide. Il la jeta au sol et s'empara d'Iris, un joli revolver qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Balle après balle, elle tentait de le sauver, détonation après détonation.

Et puis, ce fut le déchirement. Une douleur aiguë qui traversa sa poitrine. Il se retourna, le regard trouble, Iris dans la main. On lui avait tiré dans le dos.

Iris tomba au sol, puis ce fut son tour. Sa tête cogna le béton et son cœur cessa de battre.

Peu de temps après, Sasori fut désarmé et arrêté. L'homme lança un regard à son ancien collègue, allongé au milieu d'une mare pourpre.

_« Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. »_

* * *

- Danse avec moi.

Azur lança un regard stupéfait à Kiba. Mais elle le laissa faire. Plutôt que de danser, il la serra contre lui et remua maladroitement. Il était complétement ivre. Temari lui lança un regard interrogateur et Azur leva les mains au ciel, l'air de dire qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

- Mon père me manque, déclara Kiba à l'oreille d'Azur. Y'a qu'à toi que je peux le dire.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle le prit alors aussi dans ses bras, sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Je sais.

Un peu à l'écart, Temari observait la scène, consternée. Shikamaru la rejoignit, un air amusé sur le visage. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Ça te plait pas du tout, remarqua-t-il.

Temari se pencha vers lui pour que sa voix couvre le son de la musique :

- Il va la foutre en l'air !

- Peut-être pas, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il est tellement ivre qu'il doit se tenir à elle pour pas tomber, je crois pas qu'il soit très dangereux.

- Si c'est pas ce soir, ça sera une autre fois, maugréa Temari.

- Je pense qu'ils sont assez grands pour qu'on les laisse gérer tous seuls.

- C'est le mec qui a aidé Kiba à sauter mon amie qui dit ça !

- J'admire la capacité de Tenten à garder des secrets.

- C'est Tenten, fallait réfléchir !

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de partir fumer dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kiba et Azur s'embrassaient au milieu des autres jeunes qui dansaient. Ils n'étaient que deux jeunes parmi tous les autres, happés par l'émotion de l'instant. Un mélange de joie, d'envie et de peur.

* * *

Ino raccrocha le téléphone. Elle se tourna vers son père, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui demande ce dont il s'agissait, mais il ne lui adressa pas un mot. Toujours ce même silence. Elle retourna alors dans sa chambre, sans rien dire.

Un photographe avec qui elle avait travaillé partait pour les Etats-Unis et voulait l'emmener avec lui. Il était persuadé qu'ils y rencontreraient le succès et qu'elle avait le potentiel pour se faire engager par une agence. Ça lui paraissait complétement fou, elle était déjà trop vieille, et lui n'était connu qu'au Japon, alors pourquoi prendre le risque de partir ?

L'idée était pourtant tentante : partir de Tokyo, loin de cet environnement qu'il l'oppressait et tout recommencer dans un nouveau pays. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage : il y avait encore quelque chose qui la retenait ici, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi.

* * *

Il était dix heures du matin lorsque Shikaku Nara et son équipier de la police de Tokyo arrivèrent à Inuchi. En ce dimanche, la cour était vide, si bien qu'ils purent se rendre rapidement à l'intérieur.

Si son fils avait été au courant du lieu où son enquête le menait, quelle réaction aurait-il eue ? Le connaissant, Shikaku était prêt à parier qu'il serait resté de marbre. La démonstration d'émotions n'était pas le fort des Nara. La communication non plus. Si bien qu'en bon policier responsable, il n'avait pas dit à son fils qu'un des résidents d'Inuchi était lié à un réseau de trafiquants de stupéfiants qu'ils tentaient de démembrer. Petit à petit, ils remontaient au responsable de toutes ces morts. A celui qui, par le biais des hommes et femmes qu'il envoyait faire le sale travail, avait donné la mort à tous ces innocents et tous ces policiers. La veille, en attrapant un dealer et en tuant un autre, sa brigade avait perdu pas moins de quatre hommes et une femme. Il était temps que cela cesse. L'un des dealers, qui se faisait appeler Sasori et dont la véritable identité était impossible à trouver, refusait de parler… pour l'instant. Mais Shikaku était certain qu'ils parviendraient à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. En attendant ce moment, une nouvelle piste s'était offerte à eux lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'un des suspects avait un petit frère sur Tokyo. Et il n'allait pas se faire prier pour l'examiner.

- Allez au secrétariat, il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui reste le week-end pour s'occuper des résidants. Annoncez-lui que nous souhaitons parler à l'élève Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

_Mon dieu que c'est dur d'amener un début d'histoire « d'amour » quand on a passé l'histoire à éviter l'amour cucul. Ce qui se passe, c'est un flirt comme un autre. Ceux qui sortent en boîte ont sûrement connu ça : un peu d'alcool, un peu d'attirance et de hasard, et hop, le flirt se passe. Dans ce cas, ça faisait un moment que ça devait se passer, il fallait juste que l'instant arrive. C'est la façon dont ça va évoluer qui est intéressante : ça peut être un flirt parmi tant d'autres, ça peut être le début de quelque chose, ou ça peut les éloigner brusquement. ( Ou bien ça peut être le début de la fiiiiiiiiiiiiin ( musique dramatique, tintiiiiiiin))_

_Le passage sur Gaara a été sur émouvant à écrire, vous savez enfin tout :) Certains s'en étaient doutés, chapeau ! A ceux qui s'imaginent que parce qu'il est aussi homo, il va finir avec Lee, ne rêvez pas : ils feraient un couple affreux!  
_

_L'histoire sur l'Akatsuki prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter. C'est assez passionnant ce coté thriller ahah, ce n'était pas totalement prévu à vrai dire, ça devait rester une histoire de fond, mais au final ça rend l'histoire plus sombre et plus intéressante à écrire. D'ailleurs vous ressentez peut-être le gros changement de ton de l'histoire. Ça va continuer dans ce sens en fait. On est au bord du drame, d'ici une dizaine de chapitres tout sera fini :) _

_A votre avis, à ce stade de l'histoire, qui est la ou le mort/e qui parle au début de l'histoire ? Qui va perdre la vie ? :3 A votre place, j'aurais de nombreuses idées. Vu la merde dans laquelle la plupart sont avec l'histoire des dealers, plus l'état dépressif de certains, ça peut être un peu tout le monde au fond. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas, merci de continuer à me suivre, ça me touche beaucoup ! Gros bisous :) _


	26. Chapter 26

_Les lecteurs de mes anciennes fictions retrouveront ici Numsey qui intervient à peine et fait plus office de bouche trou qu'autre chose ahah, il fallait quelqu'un pour conseiller Azur qui ne connaisse pas Kiba, et ça a été l'occasion de faire intervenir un de mes anciens personnages et de faire un clin d'œil à mes anciennes fics Rassurez-vous, ceux qui n'aiment pas les OCs, vous ne la reverrez plus ) ( ah, et petit clin d'œil à Keira tant qu'on y est ! Ahlala, ces persos me manquent pas mal )_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai dépassé les 150, juste wouaw ! Et pour tous les lecteurs muets, sachez que votre avis m'intéresse énormément :) _

_Mard21, je suis touchée que tu ressentes les choses comme ça, c'est EXACTEMENT ce que je voulais qu'on ressente en lisant, ravie de voir que ça a marché sur toi ! Merci pour ta review :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Baisers hésitants, pas de danse et levée des armes  
**

_« La neige fondait. On croyait au retour du soleil, de la chaleur. On ne faisait que s'approcher un peu plus de la fin. »_

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Kiba et Azur s'étaient embrassés. Personne ne savait.

Tous les jours, dans les couloirs du lycée, en soirée, dans la chambre d'un de leurs amis communs, en ville, Azur espérait autant qu'elle craignait de le croiser. Parfois, ils échangeaient juste un regard. D'autres fois, Kiba la prenait à part, là où personne ne pouvait les voir, et l'embrassait quelques secondes. Elle se laissait à chaque fois faire, mais elle ne prenait jamais aucune initiative. Et lorsqu'il s'en allait, elle ne le retenait pas. C'était à peine si elle lui rendait son baiser.

Lorsqu'ils étaient avec les autres, ils se parlaient comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Kiba n'avait absolument pas changé, il continuait à parler des autres filles devant elle. Pas un regard, pas un geste pour elle, rien qui n'aurait pu trahir ce qui se passait en arrière-plan. Azur ne montrait aucun signe de souffrance ou de jalousie. Elle restait silencieuse, riait ou l'envoyer valser.

A vrai dire, elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle en était venue à la conclusion que ce qui devait se passer allait se passer. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre.

- Tu ne sais juste pas ce que tu veux, déclara son amie au téléphone.

Numsey était une des amies qu'elle avait laissées lorsqu'elle avait déménagé à Tokyo. Elle était de ces personnes qui ne s'emballaient jamais et prenaient toujours le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait. Alors dès qu'il fallait demander conseil, évidemment, Azur se tournait vers elle.

- Tu ne cherches pas le contact, mais quand il vient, tu ne le repousses pas. C'est parce que tu ne sais pas si tu as envie de lui ou non.

- Je…

Touché.

- Il te plait ?

- Je crois, répondit Azur, hésitante.

- Tu crois ? Azur, si tu m'appelles pour me raconter tes problèmes, expose les faits clairement. Quand il t'embrasse, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

C'était difficile à décrire. Elle n'était même pas capable de décrire si c'était agréable ou non. Elle avait juste l'impression que quelque chose se cassait dès qu'il la serrait contre elle.

Elle avait déjà été amoureuse et était déjà sortie avec des garçons. Des amours enfantes ou adolescentes qui n'avaient jamais duré. Elle avait déjà ressenti cette impression de vide envahissant, comme si subitement tout s'effondrait à l'intérieur d'elle. Cette fois-là, la sensation était juste plus forte.

Non, ce n'était pas agréable. Mais elle espérait à chaque fois qu'il reviendrait quand même. Ça lui faisait mal, mais elle voulait que ça recommence. Encore et encore.

- Il me plaît, fut la conclusion des pensées d'Azur.

Et ces mots lui firent peur quelques instants. Elle savait qu'elle était tombée dans le même piège que bien d'autres auparavant. Elle se sentit aussi stupides qu'elles.

- Mais tu as peur.

- Un peu…

Elle n'était pas du genre à fuir ses sentiments. Mais elle était assez intelligente pour se douter que les écouter la conduirait droit dans le mur.

- Bien. Alors je vais te dire une chose. Entre Keira, toi et moi, celle qui a le caractère le plus fort, c'est toi. Tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds Azur. Et tu ne laisses pas les autres décider pour toi. Alors tu peux laisser les choses se faire et attendre sagement… ou tu peux choisir entre ton envie et ta peur et te lancer. On est en couple ou on ne l'est pas. Le reste est malsain.

* * *

La voix de Naruto retentit dans les couloirs du lycée :

- Hé Hinata !

Ino l'aurait baffée violemment, elle aurait ressenti la même chose. Elle se retourna immédiatement, ignorant la blonde à ses côtés. Était-elle heureuse ou furieuse ? Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis des semaines, et voilà qu'il l'appelait comme si de rien n'était. Mais combien de fois avait-elle espéré cela ?

- Ça va ? Ça fait trop longtemps !

Qu'il était beau. Et naïf. Comment pouvait-il débarquer et ruiner les efforts qu'elle avait faiblement réunis pour l'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Il finirait par la détruire.

- Lee et moi on fait notre anni ce week-end, on a loué une salle et tout, mais on était un peu à l'arrache niveau organisation alors on a oublié d'inviter les gens.

Ce n'était pas étonnant. N'importe qui aurait trouvé ça agaçant, mais cela ne faisait que le rendre plus adorable à ses yeux. Et sa façon de parler sans même attendre ses réponses, son impatience, son excitation infantile… Elle aimait tout, et chacun de ses mots était un cadeau.

Elle était ridicule.

- Ça te dit de venir ? J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt mais je t'ai dit, niveau organisation Lee et moi… enfin voilà quoi, ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde de te revoir !

Il lança un regard hésitant à Ino avant de déclarer :

- Et euh… si tu veux, tu peux venir Ino !

Hinata n'écouta pas la réponse de la blonde. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de répondre elle-même, puisque Naruto indiqua la date, l'heure et le lieu avant de s'en aller. Et l'instant de bonheur prit fin. Tout se remit en route autour d'elle. Et la même réalité qu'elle se répétait sans cesse lui revint au visage : elle était totalement accro au blond. Et c'était ridicule. C'était ridicule car lui se moquait d'elle au point de ne même pas attendre qu'elle lui dise si elle comptait bien venir à son anniversaire.

Combien de temps allait-elle se laisser torturer ainsi ?

- Tu devrais trouver quelque chose pour te détendre, lança Ino, l'air de rien.

Hinata remarqua que son amie la dévisageait, l'air songeuse.

- Pardon ?

- T'es hyper tendue comme fille, tu devrais trouver un moyen de te lâcher. Les gens qui ont des problèmes se défoulent.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela d'un coup ? Malgré elle, Hinata commençait à être agacée par l'attitude moralisatrice d'Ino. Elle ressentait parfois l'envie de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Mais le problème était qu'elle avait tout à fait raison à son sujet. Toujours.

- Quand j'étais petite je faisais de la danse… commença Hinata.

- Voilà, comme de la danse ! Prends-toi un cours de danse et décoince-toi le cul un peu.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle avait pris l'habitude qu'Ino s'adresse ainsi à elle, ça ne la touchait même plus. Plus grand-chose ne pouvait la toucher à vrai dire.

Quand elle était plus jeune, ses parents lui avaient payé un professeur particulier de danse. Elle adorait ces cours mais, et elle en était consciente, elle n'était pas vraiment douée. Cela lui aurait été égal si ses parents n'avaient pas été autant axés sur la réussite.

Elle devait gagner des concours, ramener des prix, faire honneur à sa famille. Le plaisir que lui procurait la danse n'entrait pas dans les comptes de ses parents. Seul celui apporté par le succès était important. Ainsi, face à ses échecs à répétitions dans les compétitions qu'elle détestait tant, ses parents avaient arrêté de lui payer des cours. Sa sœur, bien plus douée qu'elle, avait hérité de son professeur et Hinata n'avait plus jamais dansé. Tous les soirs, la petite Hyuuga s'entraînait, et la musique parvenait aux oreilles de sa grande sœur, qui, le cœur serré, mettait ses écouteurs et enclenchait la musique de son Ipod.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Hinata passa devant la salle où sa petite sœur s'entraînait pour son cours de danse. Ses parents avaient fait installer des miroirs dans une des nombreuses salles de leurs maisons afin qu'elle puisse s'y voir. Hinata se revit là, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas encore de miroirs, enchaînant sans cesse les mouvements que lui enseignait son professeur. Puis, quelques années auparavant, lorsque chaque pas était une libération. Entre ces quelques années, les cours étaient devenus une torture.

Elle resta là quelques secondes avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Naruto et Lee étaient surexcités. Ils couraient de groupe en groupe afin de parler à tout le monde, oubliant même de manger et de boire ce que chacun avait amené. La majorité des invités venait du lycée, mais quelques uns étaient inconnus à Sasuke. Il reconnut quelques personnes avec qui ils avaient tous passé nouvel an et crut voir des garçons que Naruto lui avait un jour présenté en soirée qui avaient été dans la même école que lui. Ino venait d'arriver avec Hinata et quelques filles qui n'avaient certainement pas été invitées. Temari et Gaara posaient leur veste sur les chaises qui faisaient office de porte manteaux tandis que Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Azur et Sakura parlaient aux cotés de Sasuke.

En tout, une cinquantaine de jeunes discutait et buvait en attendant que le dj d'un soir, un ami d'un ami de Tenten, se mette à jouer.

Naruto semblait plus heureux que jamais. Toutes ces personnes réunies pour lui, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Fêter ses 18 ans au milieu des gens qu'il aimait était le comble du bonheur à ses yeux. Sasuke avait décidé d'être de bonne humeur pour lui, mais cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il se sentait incapable de rire.

La police était venue au lycée l'interroger sur son frère. Il avait eu la chance qu'aucun de ses amis ne voie la scène et avait eu le bon sens de tout garder pour lui. Dieu savait les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui s'il l'avait confié à un d'eux. Aucun ne savait tenir un secret.

Il avait obéi à son frère et l'avait protégé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il n'était pas naïf. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les jolies illusions de son frère ne soient brisées.

La musique avait commencé mais personne ne se décidait à aller danser. Les débuts de soirée se passaient décidément toujours de la même façon. Il faudrait encore attendre qu'un groupe de filles ivres ose se lancer, avant que quelques adolescents avides se lancent à leur suite, puis les autres suivraient. Sasuke n'avait pas le cœur à faire partie de ce manège. Il se dirigea vers une des tables et prit une des dizaines de bières qui s'y trouvaient.

- A ton avis, qui va y aller en premier ?

Shikamaru l'avait suivi et l'avait imité. Il avala une gorgée de bière, attendant sa réponse.

- Danser ?

- Ouais. Je parie sur Naruto. Il est assez survolté ce soir.

- Ça sera une fille, fit Sasuke en secouant la tête. C'est toujours les filles.

- Ah ouais ? Elles sont pas du genre à avoir trop honte pour aller danser en premier ?

- Y'en a toujours une qui veut prouver qu'elle est plus courageuse que les autres. Je parie sur Tenten.

- Ça marche !

Les deux garçons burent en silence, attendant de voir qui des deux avaient raison. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tenten criait à Azur et Sakura qu'elles devaient aller danser et les forçait à la suivre. Shikamaru hocha la tête, l'air impressionné.

- Joli ! fit-il en lui tendant sa bière.

Sasuke trinqua avec lui avant de se figer. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Shikamaru qui lui lança un regard suspicieux. L'adolescent changea immédiatement d'expression et fit mine d'être amusé par l'attitude de Naruto. Shikamaru lui avait rappelé quelqu'un, mais qui ?

* * *

Ils discutaient depuis un moment, riant de la façon dont Naruto et Lee dansaient. Azur avait préparé avec les filles une cagnotte pour les deux adolescents, et Kiba était venu donner l'argent à la première, mais ils avaient vite dévié sur un autre sujet.

Cela faisait désormais trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Jamais l'esprit de Kiba n'avait était aussi embrouillé. Il était tout simplement perdu, même s'il tentait de se persuader qu'il n'en était rien. Depuis ce premier baiser, il ressentait comme un manque, comme s'il n'avait jamais assez. Il fallait dire qu'Azur n'était pas du genre à lui montrer particulièrement d'affection. A chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il la sentait immobile dans ses bras, ses lèvres remuaient à peine et sa langue répondait timidement à la sienne. Ce n'était en rien comparable à la façon dont elle l'avait serré trois semaines auparavant. Ça avait beau l'agacer, il recommençait à chaque fois. Il la prenait loin des autres et l'embrassait, espérant un retour de sa part. Mais elle ne bougeait pas.

S'il ne lui plaisait pas, alors pourquoi se laissait-elle faire ?

Il aurait dû laisser tomber, cesser de chercher à ce qu'elle l'embrasse elle aussi. Il aurait eu cette réaction avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il savait exactement pourquoi, et cela l'agaçait autant qu'elle et son obstination à ne montrer aucune émotion.

Il avait couché avec une autre fille deux semaines plus tôt. Lorsqu'il était sorti de chez elle, il s'était senti mal, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il n'était pas en couple, n'avait pas envie d'être en couple. Azur non plus d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de dégoûtant ?

- Viens, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers le bras d'Azur.

Il y avait des escaliers qui menaient aux toilettes en bas. En face de ces dernières se trouvait une porte donnant accès à l'endroit où Azur avait caché la cagnotte pour les garçons. Kiba voulait l'y emmener.

Il se sentait à chaque fois stupide et faible lorsqu'il lui demandait de le suivre. Mais quelque chose de plus fort que sa fierté prenait le dessus dès que l'envie de l'embrasser le prenait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se saisir de sa main, Ino appelait Kiba. Il se retourna et se mit à discuter avec elle, laissant retomber son bras. Désormais derrière lui, Azur observa la scène une seconde, hésitant entre se sentir humiliée ou éclater de rire. Kiba se faisait désormais ouvertement draguer devant elle et il ne semblait pas se douter une seconde que ça pouvait la déranger. Elle décida de rejoindre ses amies, commençant à sérieusement réfléchir à ce que Numsey lui avait dit plus tôt.

Elles dansèrent un moment, puis Azur vit Kiba embrasser une des amies d'Ino. Cette dernière observait d'ailleurs aussi la scène, l'air agacé. Quelque chose lui fit mal, au plus profond d'elle. Elle ne dit rien et sortit de la salle. Tout semblait irréel. Tout semblait toujours irréel avec Kiba. Dans quel monde vivait-il ?

Elle refusait de souffrir aussi bêtement. Les histoires de jalousie dignes des séries et mangas les plus niais, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec Kiba, c'était pourquoi elle n'avait rien attendu de lui. Quelques baisers, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait eu, et elle ne désirait rien de plus. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

- Tu pleures ? Azur ? demanda la voix de Temari dans son dos.

Elle rit. Elle ne pleurait pas. Pas encore. Mais elle tremblait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle se retourna vers elle et le regard inquiet de Temari la toucha au point qu'elle ressentit soudainement l'envie de tout dévoiler. Elle raconta tout. Le baiser, puis les suivants. Les effondrements dans son ventre, le nœud dans sa gorge et son incapacité à se décider. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être accrochée à quelqu'un, ni celle de souffrir à cause d'un garçon comme Kiba, pourtant c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Je me sens juste conne. J'ai laissé tout ça se passer. Mais je suis en train de m'attacher à lui. Et j'ai peur. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Kiba est un con, et t'as raison. Mais…

Elle ne parla pas du reste. Le cimetière, son père… elle avait promis. Alors elle se contenta de secouer la tête en lâchant un rire jaune. C'était ridicule.

- Je pense que quand on tombe amoureux, on ressent tous la même chose.

- Eh oh, j'ai jamais parlé de tomber am…

- Il y a ceux qui sont heureux, ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce qui leur arrive, ceux qui se sentent cons… interrompit Temari. Mais on a tous peur d'une certaine façon. On a peur parce c'est la première fois, on a peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, ou que, même si ça l'est, ça se finisse un jour. On a peur de souffrir. Dans ton cas c'est plus que normal, quand on voit l'immense con de qui tu es en train de …

- Je ne tombe pas amoureuse. On peut pas parler d'amour à ce stade Temari.

- Peu importe. T'as deux choix. Soit tu surmontes ta peur et tu te lances, quitte à t'en prendre plein la gueule. Soit – et c'est ce que je ferais à ta place – tu t'enfuis loiiiiiiin de lui.

Azur rit, mais Temari sembla hésiter un moment, puis elle ajouta :

- Si quelqu'un comme Tenten était à ta place, elle se lancerait. Parce qu'elle aurait peur de regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait. Alors c'est à toi de voir maintenant. Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser t'embrasser quand il veut. C'est à toi de décider. C'est comme ça que tu agis normalement.

Azur acquiesça. Temari avait raison. Numsey avait raison. A elle d'appliquer ce qu'elles lui avaient dit.

- D'où tu sors tous tes trucs sur la peur et l'amour?

- Oh, je lis pleins de magazines féminins. Tu sais à quel point ils sont pleins de bons conseils !

- Je te sens à peine ironique !

Azur et Temari rentrèrent ensemble et retournèrent danser. Quelques chansons plus tard, la blonde vit Kiba apparaître derrière son amie et se pencher à son oreille. Quelques mots échangés plus tard, Azur faisait signe à l'adolescente avant de s'éloigner à la suite du brun. Temari les regarda s'éloigner, inquiète.

Elle rejoignit Shikamaru qui buvait une bière à l'écart des danseurs.

- Tu conduis pas ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si, c'est ma première bière. Je la bois lentement.

- Tu buvais déjà il y a deux heures, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je bois très lentement alors. Tiens, Azur et Kiba s'éloignent ensemble. Comme très souvent d'ailleurs.

Évidemment, ça n'avait pas échappé à Shikamaru.

- Je crois que je viens d'envoyer Azur dans ses bras, déclara Temari, dépitée. J'ai envie de me frapper. Ou de le frapper lui. Je sais pas trop.

Elle lui lança un regard avant de demander :

- Je peux te frapper toi ? Ça me ferait du bien.

Shikamaru sourit. Il finit sa bière et s'avança vers elle. Elle s'immobilisa, fixant ses yeux désormais à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lorsqu'il parla, son haleine empreinte de bière et de tabac lui fit froncer le nez.

- Azur est grande, laisse la, lui glissa-t-il.

- Tu peux parler.

Elle ne put rien ajouter : il s'en alla. Elle resta là quelques secondes, repensant aux paroles qu'elle avait dites à Azur. Elle avait assuré qu'elle aurait fui à sa place. Si elle avait ressenti cette même peur qu'elle, elle aurait fait le choix de ne pas prendre de risque. Pourtant elle était encore là, à se laisser prendre au jeu de Shikamaru comme lui se prenait au sien. Elle ne faisait ni un pas en avant, ni un pas en arrière. Elle laissait les choses se passer, elle se laissait porter.

Quel mensonge elle lui avait dit. Elle faisait exactement comme elle : elle était incapable de choisir.

* * *

Hinata était arrivée à 21h30. A 21h45, Naruto l'avait enfin vue et l'avait saluée. A 23h30 il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé un seul regard. Ino l'avait laissée pour draguer Kiba, avant de se rabattre sur un autre adolescent. Tenten avait discuté un moment avec elle, puis quelques autres lycéens. Depuis environ une demi-heure, elle était dehors, seule. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait là, assise dans l'herbe. Si elle était restée vers l'entrée, ceux qui sortaient fumer l'auraient au moins vue. Mais lui auraient-ils au moins adressé la parole ?

Ainsi à l'écart, elle n'avait pas à subir l'impression d'être un fantôme : ils ne la voyaient pas et ne pouvaient donc pas l'ignorer.

Pourquoi était-elle venue à cette soirée ? Elle savait que ça allait se passer ainsi.

- Désolé, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne.

Gaara venait d'apparaître devant elle. Elle lui dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là, surprise qu'il lui ait parlé.

- Je sais pas, je regarde s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant.

- D'intéressant ? répéta-t-elle, surprise

- Ouais. Et toi ?

- Je…

Elle ne put retenir un rire gêné.

- Je me cache en fait.

Gaara esquissa un sourire et désigna le sol devant elle.

- Je peux me cacher avec toi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'hocher la tête. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Gaara. Elle savait qui il était et elle l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'était tout. Il semblait être un garçon renfermé. Tout comme elle. Il s'assit en face d'elle et leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Tu ne veux pas retourner avec les autres ?

Gaara ricana. D'une espèce de rire noir qui rappela à Hinata sa propre amertume, celle qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de son âme.

- Je déteste ce genre de soirées. Les gens qui dansent, les filles qui crient pour rien, les mecs qui se sautent dessus en hurlant comme des mongoles… Tout ça.

- Moi aussi, fit Hinata. J'essaie de me forcer pourtant.

Gaara la dévisagea un moment, laissant ses yeux traîner sur ses vêtements. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ressemblait à toutes les filles qui passaient leur temps en soirée, avec ses talons, ses jambes moulées dans un collant noir à peine opaque et ses cheveux lissés. Ino avait fait d'elle sa réplique physique. En moins jolie et plus triste.

- Je préfère rester chez moi et lire un livre, ou regarder un film, avoua-t-elle.

- Il y avait un film bien ce soir, marmonna Gaara.

- Bleak Night ? demanda Hinata. Je comptais le voir, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il hocha la tête, étonné.

- Ouais… Mais ne pas sortir le week-end, ça fait « vieux ».

C'était bien une parole que les autres auraient pu prononcer. « On est jeunes, faisons la fête ! Profitons ! ». Et si pour elle, profiter signifiait rester chez elle à regarder un film ? Et si elle n'avait pas envie de faire comme eux ? Et si boire, danser et embrasser des inconnus ne la faisaient pas rêver ?

Elle en avait marre de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Et encore plus marre d'attendre que Naruto la remarque.

- Tu as pas envie de rentrer ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle espéra qu'il dise oui. Elle sentait que s'il refusait, elle n'aurait pas la force de s'en aller. Elle était encore trop faible pour prendre des décisions seule, elle avait besoin qu'on la soutienne.

- Ouais. Je me fais chier ici.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa, se sentant soudain légère. Ils passèrent devant les fumeurs à l'extérieur, devant ceux qui dansaient, devant la sœur de l'un et « l'amie » de l'autre, puis mirent leurs vestes et s'en allèrent sans même saluer Lee et Naruto, laissant derrière eux un monde qui n'était pas le leur.

* * *

- Non, fit Azur.

Elle posa ses mains sur la bouche de Kiba qui se figea à quelques centimètres de ses lèves, les yeux écarquillés. Son air stupéfait aurait déclenché le rire d'Azur s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvé dans cette situation.

- Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser quand tu veux. Tu ne peux pas embrasser une fille, puis venir vers moi.

Elle sentit un peu de fierté s'emparer d'elle. La voilà, la femme qu'elle souhaitait être, celle qui ne se laissait pas avoir par le premier garçon venu.

- Alors pourquoi tu me suis ? fit Kiba après s'être dégagé de ses mains, désormais agacé. De toute façon, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, suivre ! Mec, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mou que toi, je croyais que t'avais du caractère ! Tu crois que c'est agréable d'embrasser une fille qui bouge pas ?

- Pourtant tu reviens à chaque fois, lança Azur, coupante.

Kiba ne répondit pas. Elle l'énervait de plus en plus, elle le voyait. Mais cette fois elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il était temps qu'elle prenne les choses en main. La situation actuelle était en partie de sa faute, il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair.

- Pourquoi tu reviens à chaque fois si je suis aussi chiante à embrasser ? Pourquoi tu reviens alors que tu flirtes avec d'autres filles ?

- Juste pour te forcer à admettre que t'es dingue de moi, tenta de reprendre le dessus Kiba. Une fois que ce sera fait je te laisserai, t'en vaux pas la peine.

L'ironie comme défense, comme toujours. Elle avait fini par accepter que parler sérieusement avec Kiba allait être compliqué. Il ne se dévoilait que lorsqu'il le souhaitait, et le peu de fois où la vérité transparaissait enfin, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Il voulait à tout prix contrôler chaque situation. Elle commençait à comprendre que Kiba était loin de se moquer de tout. Il voulait que l'on pense ça de lui, c'était tout.

- T'es vraiment con.

Elle lui prit la main doucement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. C'était à elle désormais, de prendre la décision. Elle ne se laisserait plus embrasser sans rien faire.

Il ne bougea d'abord pas, puis sa main serra la sienne. L'autre vint se poser sur son dos et la poussa contre son corps. Leurs langues se débattirent quelques secondes puis elle s'écarta de lui.

- T'es assez incompréhensible comme fille, ricana-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord pour qu'on ne se montre pas devant les autres. Mais si tu embrasses encore quelqu'un d'autre, je ne te suivrai plus. Je ne suis pas la fille que tu te fais quand tu veux.

- Tu parles comme si tu voulais quelque chose de sérieux avec moi, fit Kiba, amusé.

L'air sérieux d'Azur lui fit comprendre qu'il avait juste. Il se raidit et recula d'un pas.

- Oh, on va se calmer hein. J'embrasse qui je veux. Et si tu veux plus venir avec moi, tant pis pour toi.

Elle émit un petit rire noir, comme si elle s'était attendue à une réaction de ce genre.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Ils retournèrent avec les autres sans rien dire. Kiba la regarda rejoindre ses amies, se sentant soudainement seul. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir bien fait : elle ne pouvait pas lui demander comme ça d'envisager quelque chose avec elle alors qu'ils s'étaient embrassés une dizaine de fois. Il n'avait jamais été en couple et ne comptait pas commencer maintenant. Et encore moins avec une fille qui ne lui montrait aucun intérêt, ni aucune déception lorsqu'il refusait.

Pourtant, elle l'avait embrassé quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait enfin retrouvé la sensation de cette fois dans la boîte de nuit. Une impression semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie dans ses bras au cimetière. Et ça avait beau l'agacer, il ne pouvait calmer ce qui s'agitait en lui lorsqu'il y repensait.

- Avis à tous ! s'exclama la voix de Tenten dans le micro du DJ. Todaaaaay, nous sommes là pour l'anniversaire de Naruto et Lee ! Alors levez tous vos verres pour eux !

Kiba s'exécuta, tout comme les autres. Ils crièrent tous ensemble, puis Azur prit le micro que lui tendait Tenten. Elle n'avait pas l'air affectée par ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant, et ça exaspérait Kiba : il l'avait connu expressive, enjouée ou caractérielle, alors pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi impassible ?

- Pour l'occasion, on vous a préparé un petit cadeau les gars !

Un ami à Kiba s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

- C'est la fille de l'autre soir nan ?

- Hein ?

- Tu sais, quand on était dans un bar, tu m'avais dit son nom.

Il se souvint de la scène et il sentit l'agacement le saisir. Son ami avait été attiré par Azur. Il le dévisagea une seconde. Il n'était pas moche.

- Azur ?

- Ouais voilà. Tu peux me la présenter ?

Kiba lança un regard mauvais à l'adolescent et lui dit de se débrouiller. De l'autre côté de la salle, Tenten et Azur semblaient gênées. Azur finit par partir en direction des escaliers.

- Euh… on a oublié le cadeau en bas, fit Tenten en riant, Azur l'amène, attendez deux secondes !

- Comment se prendre la honte… soupira Shikamaru qui avait rejoint Kiba et son ami.

Ce dernier avait repéré Azur et se dirigeait vers elle. Kiba ne réfléchit pas et s'avança vers lui, lui saisit l'épaule et l'arrêta.

- Tu vas où ?

- Voir Azur, je vais lui dire que je l'aide à amener le cadeau, c'est le bon moment nan ?

Oui, c'était le bon moment. Mais pas pour lui.

- Non, déclara simplement Kiba.

Son ami dut comprendre à son regard, puisqu'il commença à s'énerver :

- Je croyais qu'elle te plaisait pas, tu m'as dit que j'avais des goûts de merde la dernière fois !

- T'as des goûts de merde, confirma Kiba.

« Et moi aussi » voulut-il ajouter. Mais il se tut. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais parce que c'était faux. Il devança le garçon et se dépêcha de rejoindre Azur.

S'il n'y était pas allé, que ce serait-il passé ? Son ami ne lui aurait pas forcément plus, mais si ça avait été le cas ? Elle lui montrait déjà si peu d'intérêt, alors s'il la lui volait, elle ne lui adresserait même plus un regard. Il réalisa qu'il venait de penser qu'il avait peur qu'on lui « vole » Azur et se sentit plus ridicule que jamais. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière : il s'était lancé sans réfléchir, il était déjà allé trop loin dans cette histoire. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Kiba se découvrait une nouvelle faiblesse. Il pouvait résister à l'attirance, au désir, à la peur d'être seul… mais pas à la jalousie. Il n'y était pas habitué et ne voulait même pas tenter de luter. Il avait besoin qu'elle lui montre de l'intérêt. A lui, juste à lui. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de se laisser embrasser, ni d'accepter qu'il la rejette sans rien faire. Elle donnait l'impression de se moquer de lui. Mais il savait que c'était faux. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle le regardait constamment. Elle lui tournait autour. Et elle lui avait dit qu'il était un mec « bien ». Ça ne voulait pas rien dire. Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir rien à faire.

Il tentait de s'en persuader lorsqu'il l'aperçut, la boite en carton peinte par Tenten dans les mains. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas, comme il s'y était attendu.

- Tu fais chier. Tu fais vraiment chier, grogna-t-il contre son cou.

Pourquoi ressentait-il à ce point le besoin qu'elle lui montre de l'attention ? Pourquoi la simple idée qu'ils n'aient plus aucun contact le terrifiait ? Il avait juste besoin de ça, son corps contre le sien, et l'impression qu'il comptait aux yeux de quelqu'un.

De sa main libre elle caressa ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux. Enfin. Un peu d'affection.

- J'ai un pote qui est à fond sur toi, tu veux que je te le présente ? lança-t-il sans réfléchir.

- Non, souffla-t-elle.

Il la fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle, puis commença à embrasser le creux entre son épaule et son cou. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Elle leva la tête, comme pour l'encourager. Puis elle tourna le visage vers lui et poussa de sa main libre le sien vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent. Il la serra contre elle si fort qu'elle en gémit de douleur et l'embrassa sans retenue. Bientôt il sentit que son jeans devenait trop étroit pour ce qu'il contenait. Elle dut s'en rendre compte aussi mais ne dit rien. Elle continua à l'embrasser comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait encore. Là voilà, la Azur qu'il cherchait.

Il aurait couché avec elle s'il avait pu. Si elle avait été n'importe quelle autre fille, il l'aurait emmené dans les toilettes et l'aurait pénétrée jusqu'à se vider du désir qui l'emplissait. Mais si elle avait été une autre fille, il ne l'aurait pas embrassée comme ça. Et il n'aurait pas ressenti ce désir là. C'était un désir différent. Il la voulait contre lui, il voulait son corps en entier. Il ne voulait pas " la pénétrer" ni se "vider". Il voulait plus.

- OH GOD !

Azur lâcha la boite tandis que Kiba s'écartait d'elle. Derrière eux, Tenten affichait un visage qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu : à la surprise s'y mélangeaient l'effroi. Puis elle se mit à sautiller sur place, soudainement joyeuse.

- Vous êtes en COUPLE ? My gooooood !

Azur et Kiba eurent exactement la même réaction : ils rirent bêtement et se mirent à balbutier que « non », ils n'étaient pas en couple, ce n'était rien, Tenten n'avait rien vu. Elle sembla un peu déçue puis lança un regard effaré à la cagnotte qu'Azur avait lâchée.

- Peu importe ce qu'il se passe entre vous, c'est pas très cool d'avoir détruit le cadeau des mecs.

En effet, la boite était abîmée, le côté droit avait été défoncé par le contact avec le sol. Azur s'excusa et ramassa rapidement le cadeau, encore plus gênée. Elle se recoiffa avec les mains et rejoignit Tenten qui montait déjà les marches, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Kiba la suivit, l'estomac noué.

La bosse dans son pantalon avait disparu, et les battements de son cœur s'étaient calmés. Mais l'impression de manque avait fait place à l'excitation. Il tendit la main et saisit celle d'Azur, une marche devant lui. Elle la serra sans se retourner, puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, ils brisèrent tout deux l'étreinte et se séparèrent.

Ce qui passait le terrorisait, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, il commençait à accepter ce qu'il ressentait : il la voulait avec lui, juste lui.

* * *

Hinata et Gaara s'étant séparés rapidement, elle rentra seule chez elle. Elle n'était pas habituée à prendre les transports en commun, son père insistant pour que leur chauffeur la cherche en voiture, peu importait où elle allait. Cependant, elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de le déranger juste pour elle. Elle culpabilisait toujours lorsqu'il arrivait dans une de leurs voitures devant elle, l'air sombre. Il gagnait certainement bien sa vie, mais l'idée d'être appelé sans cesse et de devoir immédiatement se rendre à l'endroit qui lui était indiqué devait le déprimer. Ressentait-il parfois la même impression qu'elle ? Avait-il parfois la sensation d'être prisonnier des autres, de dépendre de leur désir. Il n'existait que lorsqu'on le décidait, lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui.

Elle rentra donc en bus, et seuls un ivrogne, une mamie et une groupe de jeunes la remarquèrent. Le premier lui demanda de l'argent, la seconde lui parla du temps, et les derniers lui proposèrent de les rejoindre. Elle coupa court à toutes les discussions et s'isola un peu plus du reste du monde, si bien que personne d'autre ne posa les yeux sur elle. Elle était un fantôme, comme toujours.

Elle finit par arriver à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à la propriété des Hyuugas. Arriver chez elle aurait dû la réjouir, mais à vrai dire, elle ne sentait pas plus à l'aise chez elle qu'à l'anniversaire. Elle rêvait qu'un jour, elle trouve un endroit où elle pourrait être elle-même. Comme lorsqu'elle dansait.

Elle passa devant la salle de danse, et s'immobilisa. A cette heure-là, elle était vide. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'y pénétrer. Les miroirs accrochés au mur lui renvoyèrent son reflet. L'image d'une fille livide, sans personnalité et sans rêve, effrayée par tout. Comment une fille aussi vide aurait pu attirer le regard de son opposé, Naruto ?

Elle sortit son Iphone, puis ses écouteurs qu'elle y brancha. Elle sélectionna une musique, la plus entraînante qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle resta sans bouger quelques instants, les yeux rivés vers son reflet. Puis ses yeux s'en détachèrent, se fermèrent, et elle laissa la musique l'envahir. Son corps se mit à bouger tout seul et bientôt elle fût emportée. Peu lui importait si elle dansait mal, si elle avait l'air ridicule. Elle dansait.

Elle avait le sentiment que tout autour d'elle était terne. Elle se sentait si différente de gens comme Naruto, qui éclairaient la vie des gens autour d'eux. Il était un soleil. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle l'aimait, peut-être espérait-elle que sa lumière se reflète sur elle, qu'elle la fasse briller autant que lui. Mais elle était un fantôme. La lumière la traversait et n'avait aucun effet sur elle, si ce n'était de la faire se sentir encore un peu plus sombre. Sa vie ne méritait pas la peine d'être vécue, c'était ce qu'elle se disait souvent. Et lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Gaara, à la soirée, elle avait senti qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Il était comme elle, au fond : il ne vivait pas vraiment.

Pourtant, en cet instant, Hinata sentait la vie la regagner. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais elle n'avait jamais senti autant de lumière autour d'elle. L'espace d'une chanson et de quelques pas de danses ridicules, elle voulait vivre à nouveau. Comme quand elle était une enfant insouciante. Comme quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Naruto. Elle savait que d'ici quelques refrains, sa vie reprendrait son habituelle teinte grisâtre. Elle ouvrirait les yeux pour se retrouver face au reflet un peu essoufflé d'une fille toujours aussi inintéressante. Et l'envie de vivre la quitterait à nouveau.

Mais pour le moment, elle était vivante. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Itachi savait reconnaître lorsque Pein était réellement en colère. Sous son masque froid, le même que le frère de Sasuke tentait de porter en permanence, on pouvait parfois discerner un tressaillement, un frisson de fureur qui trahissaient que Pein commençait à perdre patience.

- Ils remontent à toi, petit à petit. Ils ont fouillé chez toi, interrogé ton frère… Ils vont finir par t'avoir Itachi. Et c'est uniquement de ta faute.

- Ils ne m'auront pas, se contenta de répondre Itachi.

- Si ton frère ne dit rien. Et il parlera.

- Il ne le fera pas. Vous pouvez en être sûr.

Pein lui lança un regard agacé. Derrière lui, Konan observait la scène, silencieuse. Elle lançait de temps à autres un regard à l'homme qui toisait Itachi. Elle l'aimait au point de l'avoir suivi dans l'illégalité. Nul ne connaissait réellement leur histoire, mais Itachi savait juste que pour elle, Pein était autant ce qui la retenait à la vie que ce qui l'entraînait vers la mort. Ce qui la guérissait pour mieux la blesser. Une drogue dont elle ne pouvait disposer à sa volonté. Peut-être Pein l'avait-il aimé un jour, peut-être gardait-il toujours une part d'affection pour elle, au milieu de toute cette haine qui le dévorait. Mais il n'en laissait rien transparaître.

- Ton frère ne doit plus te joindre ni te voir. Continue à lui verser de l'argent, puisqu'il a dit aux policiers que tu le faisais par obligation. Si vous vous contactez d'une façon ou d'une autre, je devrais résoudre le problème.

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, déclara Konan.

Pein se retourna lentement vers elle, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Cela ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur Itachi. Le problème ne vient pas de Sasuke, ni de tous ceux qui ont eu un contact avec nous.

La façon dont Pein dévisageait Konan n'était nullement comparable à celle dont elle l'admirait si souvent. L'intérêt dans ses yeux n'était pas celui qu'on portait à l'être aimé, mais à une curiosité.

- Le problème vient de ceux qui nous traquent.

Elle posa sur la table entre elle et Pein divers dossiers. Des noms, des photos, des informations concernant les policiers qui s'occupaient de leur cas.

- Le meilleur moyen d'empêcher une enquête de se faire… c'est d'éliminer ceux qui s'en chargent.

Pein adressa un sourire à Konan, un sourire qu'elle prit comme une preuve d'un amour fantôme mais qui n'était que l'expression de la satisfaction d'un homme qui a tiré ce qu'il souhaitait de son outil.

- Envoyons-leur de fausses informations sur un faux transfert. Entrainons-les quelque part. Et massacrons-les, déclara Pein doucement. Itachi ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il jeta un œil à Konan, et sentit un malaise s'emparer de lui. Elle et lui étaient pareils. Ils servaient les intérêts de Pein et se laisser manipuler. Des outils. Rien de plus.

- Allons tuer du flic, lança ironiquement Itachi.

« Plus que quelques mois d'insouciance. »

* * *

_Vous la sentez l'ironie de la discussion de Shikamaru et Sasuke ? J'ai adoré les faire se parler au début du chapitre , car j'avais déjà écrit le passage de la fin. C'est assez marrant de voir à quel point ils sont liés sans le savoir. Et ouais les gars, le frère de l'un doit tuer le père de l'autre ! _

_Un de ces 4 je songerai à arrêter de faire souffrir tout le monde :3_

_J'ai bien aimé la discussion entre Gaara et Hinata. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais qu'ils se parlent. Ils sont tellement pareils sur pleins de points. Le film dont ils parlent, Bleak Night, est un film coréen que j'ai vu il y a longtemps pendant un festival et que j'ai trouvé magnifique. Si par miracle vous tombez dessus un jour, regardez le !_

_Oh mon dieu, que les scènes Azur-Kiba sont dures à écrire. J'ai tellement peu abordé les scènes « d'amour » dans cette histoire que j'en ai perdu l'habitude. Et COMMENT ne pas faire cliché ? C'est quasi impossible. J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à parler du désir qu'ils ressentent sans que ça devienne vulgaire. ( sauf la partie du « pénétrer pour se vider » qui en a peut-être choqué ahah, le problème c'est que Kiba a cette vision là du sexe, je ne fais que respecter mon perso uhuh)._

_Je visualise les scènes dans ma tête avant de les écrire, mais les images représentent bien mieux les émotions que les mots que j'écris je trouve, alors la scène géniale dans ma tête devient cliché…_

_Sinon, c'est assez marrant comme pas mal de mes persos se trouvent ridicules. Hinata quant à son obsession pour Naruto, Kiba quant aux sentiments qu'il développe, Azur quant à l'impression de se faire piéger comme d'autres... Sans parler de Gaara qui ne se sent pas à sa place, Kankuro qui est coincé dans sa situation de dealer " non consentant", etc. Ils sont nombreux à trouver ce qu'ils ressentent ou ce qu'ils vivent ridicules. C'est une énième preuve du mal-être dans lequel ils sont plongés. ( et puis, j'ai peut-être un peu trop tendance à les faire se trouver ridicule, j'admets uhuh, j'ai réalisé ça après relecture alors je ponds une explication pour faire genre uhuh) _

_Je réitère ma question car les réponses s'avèrent intéressantes : qui peut bien donc mourir à la fin de cette histoire ? ;)_

_Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, gros bisoux ! _


	27. Chapter 27

_Bonjour bonjour mes poussins ! ( Oui, mes poussins, j'ai un élan d'affection aujourd'hui). Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours une joie de les lire! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, en particulier à ceux qui ont commenté ( et je vois que j'ai une nouvelle lectrice qui s'est tapée mes anciennes fictions, mon dieu, des gens lisent encore FNS ? Ouah, ça me touche vraiment ! :'D). _

_Les chapitres me prennent de plus en plus de temps car, comme vous le remarquez souvent, j'abandonne peu à peu les dialogues pour plus de descriptions. Je crois que mon style évolue enfin ( enfin bon, y'a encore du chemin). _

_Bref, le soleil revient peu à peu en vrai comme dans cette fic, ça fait du bien ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout ça va devenir plus joyeux. _

_Donc, aujourd'hui, du drame, du sang et du suspeeeeens, rien que ça! J'ai torturé Kiba, Lee, Kankuro... qui sera le suivant ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Coup de fil, desserts et culpabilité**  


- Ça va être encore long ? soupira l'homme assis à côté de Shikaku. J'ai envie de pisser.

Seto avait beau être un ami de longue date, Shikaku détestait lorsqu'ils étaient coéquipiers. L'homme était impatient, et la moindre filature ou opération nécessitant un peu d'attente lui arrachait des jurons.

- Merde quoi, ma vessie va exploser ! Ils peuvent pas se bouger ces enculés, qu'on les chope un bon coup ?

Shikaku ne répondit rien, il avait appris à connaître le tempérament de son collègue et savait que dans ses mauvais moments, le mieux était de le laisser se défouler comme il le sentait. Lui se contenta de continuer à observer devant lui.

La veille, ils avaient intercepté un appel d'un des dealers qu'ils avaient mis sur écoute. L'homme parlait d'un rendez-vous le lendemain, dans une rue où se trouvaient plusieurs entrepôts. Une livraison, apparemment. L'opération précédente ayant été un succès, les policiers s'étaient réjouis de trouver un nouveau moyen de mettre la main sur de nouveaux dealers. Le précédent qu'ils avaient attrapé, Sasori, refusait catégoriquement de parler, et ils commençaient à comprendre qu'ils n'en tireraient rien. Shikaku savait qu'ils n'étaient plus loin du but, il leur manquait quelques preuves, quelques témoins, c'était tout. Toute la résolution de l'histoire ne tenait à rien.

Ils se trouvaient donc là, à l'écart, dans leur voiture banalisée, à attendre que les dealers arrivent. Un peu plus loin d'autres véhicules attendaient leur signal.

- Merde, je suis désolé mais je vais me pisser dessus ! J'en peux plus.

Seto sortit de la voiture sous le regard stupéfait de son collègue. Alors ça, il ne le lui avait encore jamais fait. Dans la radio, la voix d'un de ses collègues retentit :

- C'est qui qui est sorti de la voiture ?

- C'est Seto, répondit Shikaku. Je sais pas ce qui lui prend.

- Allez le chercher ! Il va tout faire foirer ce con !

Shikaku soupira : c'était bien le mauvais soir pour faire une sortie de ce genre. Il n'imaginait pas ce que son collègue risquait s'il faisait échouer l'opération. Il sortit de la voiture et rejoignit rapidement son ami qui soulageait sa vessie dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à celle où leurs voitures étaient postées.

- Reviens dans la voiture, ordonna Shikaku.

- Oh arrête, tu te doutes bien que tout ça c'est des conneries ? Ils doivent bien se douter qu'ils sont sous écoute, pourquoi ils donneraient aussi facilement leur lieu de rendez-vous encore une fois ? Ça fait des heures qu'on est là et y'a personne, c'était sûrement une diversion ou un truc du genre.

Seto referma sa braguette et lança un regard victorieux à Shikaku qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Effectivement, tout ça sentait la mise en scène, et il se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir crié victoire si rapidement.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, on doit attendre, décida-t-il malgré tout. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'un bruit de détonation retentit. Shikaku sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il se précipita dans la rue où étaient parquées les voitures, et constata avec effroi que la leur venait d'exploser, tout comme celle d'un de leurs collègues. Un nouveau bruit sourd lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux s'enfuir. Seto lui cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, et les deux hommes se mirent à courir dans la petite ruelle. A l'autre bout de celle-ci, deux hommes apparurent, armés. Ils firent feu et Shikaku eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un container. Il s'empara de son arme et se pencha légèrement pour viser les criminels. De l'autre côté de la ruelle, Seto était à peine dissimulé par une moto garée là. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'une balle l'atteignit à ce que Shikaku devina être l'épaule, au vu de la façon dont il s'en saisit.

- Bordel ! s'écria l'homme, je savais que c'était des conneries ce rendez-vous !

- Occupe-toi de celui à gauche ! lui ordonna Shikaku.

Il était hors de question qu'il meure ainsi. Son fils et sa femme l'attendaient à la maison. Ses collègues morts par la faute de ces salopards méritaient qu'on les venge. Et il se devait d'enfermer ces criminels.

Il braqua son arme sur l'homme à droite et tira. Le coup l'atteignit à la tête. Un de moins. Il se cacha derrière le container, évitant les balles tirées par l'homme à gauche. Seto finit alors le travail, trois coups plus tard, leur dernier adversaire gisait dans son sang.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se redresser que Seto se figeait et portait la main à sa poitrine. Il lança un regard terrifié à Shikaku qui put juste se retourner et voir l'homme qui braquait une arme sur lui.

Il reconnut les traits fins, le regard noir et le teint livide de celui qu'il avait vu sur de nombreuses photos. Itachi Uchiwa appuya sur la gâchette, et la douleur que ressentit d'abord Shikaku fit place au néant. Il s'écroula sur le sol à la suite de Seto.

Itachi s'avança d'abord vers lui, lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de retourner du pied le corps du deuxième policier. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, fixant un point dans le vide. L'homme ne verrait plus jamais rien.

Il continua son chemin, contourna les cadavres de ses anciens collègues et s'éloigna de la scène, laissant derrière lui quelques rues désormais silencieuses, emplies de cadavres et de carcasses de voitures en flammes.

* * *

Ils avaient passé la soirée dans la chambre de Naruto, comme bien des soirs. En ce samedi matin, tous ne rêvaient que d'une chose, dormir jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Alors que Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Sakura et Azur avaient prévu de se retrouver dans la chambre du premier afin de passer un moment à discuter, Kiba, Shikamaru et Temari étaient arrivés à la suite, invités par les uns et les autres. A cela s'étaient ajoutés Gaara, accompagnant sa sœur, puis Sasuke, que Lee et Naruto avaient trainé de force. D'autres élèves étaient passés un moment avant de retourner dormir dans leur chambre. La soirée s'était éternisée, et finalement ils avaient décidé de rester dormir là.

C'était ce genre de soirée qu'aimait Shikamaru. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'alcool, pas besoin de musique ni de flirts. Il leur suffisait de parler et de rire. Aucun d'eux ne l'aurait dit, mais il avait de plus en plus la sensation qu'ils formaient une sorte de groupe. Malgré eux, malgré les tensions, ils se voyaient souvent et étaient tous reliés les uns aux autres. Certains n'étaient pas réellement proches, comme Gaara et Sakura, d'autres ne s'aimaient pas vraiment, comme Kiba et Sasuke, d'autres encore ne se seraient jamais adressé la parole sans qu'il n'y ait de lien entre eux, comme Azur et lui-même. A vrai dire, les seuls à être amis avec chacun d'eux étaient Lee et Naruto. Avec Tenten, ils formaient le noyau, ceux qui reliaient chacun d'eux aux autres.

L'excellente soirée qu'il avait passé l'avait épuisé, et en bon représentant masculin des Nara, son corps requérait qu'il dorme suffisamment afin de récupérer l'énergie dépensée à combattre le sommeil. Si bien que rien, non rien ce samedi matin n'aurait pu le sortir de ses rêves.

Rien, sauf peut-être la sonnerie de son portable. Il ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma, préférant attendre que la musique ne s'interrompe plutôt que se déplacer jusqu'à son portable. Mais ses amis n'étaient pas de cet avis.

- Bordel Shika, va répondre ! râla Naruto en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller.

- Mec, c'est 6 heures du mat ! s'emporta Kiba. Je vais te massacrer.

Shikamaru jeta un œil au brun. Il s'était endormi dans un coin de la chambre. A ses côté, Azur s'était éloignée de lui, faisant mine de ne pas voir dormi dans ses bras.

Il allait lui lancer une remarque cinglante lorsque Temari s'empara de ses cheveux et le tira vers elle.

- Va arrêter cette musique Shikamaru.

Le teint blafard de l'adolescente et ses cernes ornées de trainées noires de khôl n'étaient rien comparé à l'air furieux qui se cachait sous ses cheveux en bataille. Shikamaru comprit qu'il valait mieux s'exécuter et se redressa en râlant. Il chercha son portable un moment avant de le retrouver à coté d'un Lee en train de faire des pompes.

- T'es un malade, lui lança-t-il avant de prendre son téléphone. Oui allo ?

* * *

Kiba lança un regard à Azur. Ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, bien après les autres. Elle s'était finalement éloignée de lui pendant son sommeil, alors que lui veillait encore. Le manque qu'il avait immédiatement ressenti lui avait donné envie de vomir. C'était de plus en plus dur de supporter ce qu'il ressentait, et tout aussi dur de ne pas l'exprimer.

Depuis l'anniversaire de Naruto, lui et Azur se voyaient régulièrement. Réviser l'espagnol, regarder les photos de la séance… tout prétexte était bon. Kiba sentait bien que ce qui se passait lui échappait. Lentement, sa relation avec l'adolescente se transformait en ce qu'il méprisait. D'ici quelques étapes, ils seraient en couple… à moins qu'ils ne le soient déjà.

Cette pensée fit remuer quelque chose dans son estomac. Ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il était jeune, ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était profiter de la vie, pas s'enfermer dans une relation exclusive, qui plus était, avec une fille comme Azur.

Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, à vrai dire, c'était tout ce qui risquait de découler de ce qui passait entre eux. L'un ou l'autre finirait forcément par souffrir, si ce n'était les deux. Kiba se sentait incapable de rester fidèle à qui que ce fut, et encore plus de ne pas blesser une fille attachée à lui. Vu ce qu'il avait fait d'Ino, ça lui paraissait justifié. Azur était quelqu'un de bien, il ne voulait pas la détruire. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le détruise non plus. Il avait aimé son père de tout son cœur, et ils lui avaient été arrachés en même temps. Son père, et son cœur. Tenter à nouveau l'expérience de l'amour, ça lui semblait périlleux. S'il ne décevait pas Azur, ce serait lui qui sortirait endommagé de l'histoire, c'était évident.

D'un autre coté, il y avait cette sensation de bien-être qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Cette même sensation dont il s'était moqué, lorsque Naruto la lui avait décrite. Rattrapé par des sentiments qu'il critiquait, il se trouvait bien bête. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de lutter. Cette douleur constante en lui qu'il réprimait tant bien que mal s'effaçait quand elle était avec lui. Il avait fallu qu'il s'attache à elle pour comprendre que tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que masquer ce qui brûlait en lui. Il était dévoré par le remord, la honte, la peur et la tristesse. Il avait simplement besoin qu'on le rassure, qu'on le prenne dans ses bras et qu'on comble ce trou béant qu'avait laissé son père derrière lui. Et Azur semblait capable de le faire.

Lorsqu'à ses dix ans, il avait appris la mort de son père, Kiba avait été effondré. Il s'était automatiquement mis à pleurer, pourtant, il n'avait pas réellement compris ce que la perte de Tora Inuzuka signifiait réellement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Pas un seul instant. Pas une seule fois. Comment accepter la disparation soudaine d'un être ? Comment pouvait-il se représenter que quelqu'un qui, auparavant était là, ne l'était soudainement plus ? Pouf, plus de papa, plus rien ? Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Il avait pleuré lorsqu'il l'avait appris, la nuit qui avait suivi, lors de l'enterrement, puis encore et encore. Et un jour, les larmes s'étaient arrêtées. Sans prévenir. A cet instant, la cage autour du petit Kiba s'était construite. Et à dix ans, Kiba avait perdu son âme d'enfant.

Il savait très bien ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on perdait un parent. Il connaissant la déchirure, le sentiment d'abandon total. Alors, lorsque Shikamaru raccrocha livide, et resta immobile au centre de la chambre de Naruto déclarant qu'un collègue de son père l'avait appelé, il sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Les râlements des jeunes firent place à un silence terrifié. A ses côtés, Azur se redressa et lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Mon père s'est fait tirer dessus, déclara Shikamaru. Il est entre la vie et la mort.

* * *

Shikamaru était immédiatement parti en voiture. Les autres avaient insisté pour l'accompagner, mais il avait refusé. Juste avant d'entrer dans la voiture, Temari s'était emparé de sa main. Il lui avait lancé un regard glacé.

- Je prierai pour lui, avait-elle déclaré, tristement.

Il n'avait rien répondu. La voiture avait démarré et il s'était éloigné.

Le policier avait rapidement expliqué que des criminels sur qui enquêtait son père avaient tendu une embuscade à sa brigade. Tous étaient morts, hormis une femme parvenue à s'enfuir après avoir descendu quelques hommes et son père. On lui avait tiré dessus et il était dans le coma, c'était tout ce qu'il savait.

Il imaginait déjà sa mère, hurlant dans l'hôpital qu'elle souhaitait voir son mari. Et sa détresse s'il venait à mourir.

La vision de Shikamaru se troubla et bientôt la route devant lui devint floue. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper : ce n'était pas le moment de rentrer dans un camion ou un passant, hors de question de pleurer en cet instant.

Deux de ses amis avaient perdu leur père. Kiba et Naruto. L'idée d'être le troisième le terrifia, puis il se reprit : son père était l'un des deux seuls survivants, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il ne devait pas renoncer tant que lui ne l'aurait pas fait.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il y retrouva comme prévu sa mère, effondrée. Après quelques minutes à la consoler, il la laissa repartir agresser des infirmières, dans l'espoir qu'elles les autorisent à voir Shikaku. Alors qu'il attendait, assis dans la salle d'attente, une femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. La partie gauche de son visage était brulée, et son bras était bandé.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, déclara-t-elle. Shikamaru ?

Il acquiesça. Elle continua :

- Il m'a souvent parlé de toi. J'étais là cette nuit, je suis la deuxième à s'en être sortie.

Elle le dit d'une façon amère. Elle s'en voulait peut-être. Shikamaru imaginait mal l'effet que cela pouvait faire, de se retrouver unique survivant sur pieds d'un massacre pareil. La culpabilité prenait-elle la place de la joie qu'elle aurait dû ressentir d'être en vie ?

- Ton père va s'en sortir, décida-t-elle. J'en suis persuadée. Et quand il se réveillera, il nous décrira le visage de l'homme qui a fait ça. On le foutra en taule, et on attrapera tous ses potes. Je te jure qu'ils vont payer.

Il ne répondit rien. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une question de temps avant que le cauchemar prenne fin. Peut-être que d'ici quelques heures, son père lui sourirait et lui lancerait une réplique débile dont il avait le secret. « Désolé, j'ai dormi un peu trop longtemps, j'ai rien raté ? ». Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un passage douloureux, juste un passage.

Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître ses parents. Kiba lui, avait perdu son père lorsqu'il avait dix ans. Comment l'avait-il vécu ? Comment avait-il supporté de perdre subitement celui qui avait été son modèle ? Comment pouvait-il encore rire à ce jour ? Est-ce qu'il était possible de survivre à une perte pareille ?

Shikamaru n'avait jamais eu autant peur. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu peur depuis une éternité. Les émotions fortes, la colère, l'hilarité, l'effroi… il était rare qu'il les ressente. Il avait toujours été maître de lui, il se sentait comme anesthésié parfois. Quand tous autour de lui hurlaient de rire ou de fureur, lui réagissait toujours calmement. Il avait ce flegme qui en agaçaient beaucoup et qui le faisait passer pour un être insensible. Parfois, il s'était même demandé s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Mais ce sentiment qui lui broyait l'estomac, c'était bien ça. La peur. Une peur dévastatrice qui s'était emparé de lui et qui l'avait démuni de tout son sang-froid. Lui, si posé et réfléchi, sentait tout tourner autour de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur ce qui allait se passer. Il ne pouvait que rester là, terrifié à la pensée qui résonnait sans cesse dans son esprit.

Et si son père ne s'en sortait pas ?

* * *

« Panique chez les policiers : une dizaine d'agents tués. Le réseau criminel Akatsuki a de nouveau frappé. »

Sasuke se figea. Le journal était posé sur le bureau de Naruto, ouvert à cette page. Il l'avait certainement lu juste avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre. Le blond se préparait en ce moment afin de partir chez Shikamaru. Il lui avait proposé de se joindre à lui et les autres, mais il avait préféré refuser. Il ne se sentait pas assez proche de l'adolescent pour se permettre de venir chez lui pour le rassurer.

« Parmi les deux survivants, Shikaku Nara, l'un des chefs de l'opération, est encore en état grave. Il est actuellement impossible de déterminer s'il s'en sortira ou non. »

Et à vrai dire, il semblait qu'il avait bien fait au vu de l'article.

« Le groupe criminel que visait l'opération sévit depuis quelques années à Tokyo. Ses activités regroupent divers secteurs, notamment le trafic de stupéfiant. Surnommée « Akatsuki » à cause d'un dessin de nuage rouge tatoué sur le corps de plusieurs de ses membres qui ont été attrapés, l'association échappe toujours à la police. Il semble cependant que de nombreux suspects aient été interpellés et, bien que le chef de la police refuse d'aborder le sujet afin d'assurer la sécurité de ses agents, la police parait approcher chaque jour un peu plus du but. Peut-être est-ce la raison qui a poussé les membres de l'organisation à assassiner cruellement les policiers qui étaient sur l'enquête. »

Sasuke reposa le journal et se lança tomber sur la chaise de Naruto. Le blond était parti pendant qu'il lisait. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Voilà ce à quoi menaient les horreurs de ses frères et de ses amis. Évidemment, il savait que ceux qu'ils appelaient désormais « l'Akatsuki » étaient responsables de la mort de nombreuses personnes. Mais il avait toujours préféré l'ignorer. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le père d'un garçon qui faisait partie de son entourage risquerait de perdre la vie de cette manière.

La photo de Shikaku Nara dans le journal, digne et sérieux dans son uniforme, lui rappela le visage d'un des policiers qui étaient venus l'interroger quelques temps auparavant. A vrai dire, il avait eu des doutes au vu de sa ressemblance avec son fils, mais cela lui avait paru impossible. Il en avait désormais la preuve : il avait été interrogé par le père de Shikamaru. Et cet homme risquait désormais de mourir à cause des associés de son frère. Peut-être même à cause de ce dernier.

Il réprima la poussée de haine qui tenta de s'emparer de lui. Il devait garder son calme, quoiqu'il advienne. Céder à sa colère n'était plus de son genre, il avait été furieux toute son adolescence, il avait appris peu à peu à réfréner cette fureur qui l'avait dévoré tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser envahir à nouveau. Quitte à rester de marbre face aux monstruosités de son frère et de ses amis. Parfois, il se demandait s'il était encore humain, s'il n'était pas déjà mort à l'intérieur.

Mort… c'était ce que Shikaku Nara risquait d'être. Sasuke inspira profondément. Ne pas céder à la colère.

A quoi tout cela allait-il les mener ? Le journaliste affirmait que la police se rapprochait de l'Akatsuki. Et si son frère finissait par se faire attraper ? Comment allait finir la triste et pathétique histoire des deux frères orphelins ?

* * *

La mère de Shikamaru n'avait cessé de s'agiter depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'hôpital. Elle avait appelé son travail pour annoncer qu'elle prenait quelques jours de congés, passé une dizaine de coups de fils à l'hôpital avant de se ruer sur son aspirateur. Elle avait alors entrepris de tout nettoyer, comme si la propreté dans leur maison désormais trop grande pour eux pouvait la sauver de ses angoisses.

L'attitude de sa mère agaçait Shikamaru au plus haut point, si bien qu'il était monté se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il s'était allongé sur son lit et avait fermé les yeux, espérant s'endormir. Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois, le sommeil ne l'avait pas gagné.

Sa mère l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises, mais il avait feint ne pas l'entendre. Puis elle était montée le chercher, survoltée, et l'avait forcé à descendre, utilisant ses habituelles menaces qui avaient le don de terroriser son fils. Arrivé vers l'entrée, il s'était retrouvé face à Choji, son père et sa mère. Après un silence de quelques secondes, Chouza se décida à parler.

- Nous avons vu dans le journal… on vous a amené à manger, on s'est dit que ça pouvait être une bonne idée de passer.

- Ils ont préparé pleins de choses, s'exclama la mère de Shikamaru, visiblement ravie. Et ils ont amené leur propre pain de la boulangerie !

- C'est celui de ce matin, il n'est plus frais… s'excusa la mère de Choji.

- Ça sera parfait.

Les trois adultes s'éloignèrent dans le salon, laissant Choji et Shikamaru, toujours muets. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Shikamaru n'avait pas vu son ancien ami. Ils se voyaient rarement et se parlaient peu. Et à vrai dire, il était incapable de dire s'il était heureux ou non de l'avoir en face de lui.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, tenta Choji, gêné.

- Pareil, répondit platement Shikamaru.

Choji chercha ses mots quelques instants, puis déclara gravement :

- J'aurais préféré qu'on se voie dans une autre situation… je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père. J'espère que ça va aller.

- Ouais.

- Je…

Choji trépignait presque. C'était la personne la plus transparente que Shikamaru connaissait. Il transpirait le malaise et le remord.

- Je suis désolé qu'on se soit éloigné comme ça, j'aurais dû…

- C'est pas grave, le coupa Shikamaru. T'es là maintenant.

Il n'avait pas l'envie d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Tout semblait avoir perdu de l'importance maintenant que le pire risquait d'arriver.

Ils rejoignirent leurs parents et se mirent à table. La discussion tourna d'abord autour de Shikaku, puis petit à petit, les parents de Choji abordèrent d'autres sujets. Leur but étaient clairement de changer les idées de Shikamaru et sa mère, et si cela eut peu d'effet sur ce premier, cela fonctionna tout à fait sur la seconde. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri devant les efforts déployés par les anciens amis de sa famille pour leur arracher un sourire. Il comprenait assez mal pourquoi après tout ce temps ils avaient décidé de se pointer chez eux comme si de rien n'était, les bras chargés de nourriture. Ça lui semblait faux et irréel. Il se contenta donc d'apprécier les rires un peu tristes de sa mère, qui paraissait plus détendue.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Choji se leva immédiatement.

- Je vais ouvrir, déclara-t-il face à l'air stupéfait des deux Nara.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les cris de Lee et Naruto résonnaient dans l'appartement. Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever. Devant la porte d'entrée, Naruto et Lee se jetèrent sur Choji. Derrière eux, Sakura et Kiba se tenaient là, moins à l'aise. Tenten les poussa pour se diriger vers Shikamaru qu'elle enlaça. Il se figea, étonné par l'élan d'affection de la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes là, ok ? lui dit-elle, comme pour le rassurer.

- J'avais cru remarquer, ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire.

- Choji a appelé Naruto, expliqua Tenten. Il lui a dit que ce serait cool qu'on se retrouve tous ici.

- Les amis c'est important dans ce genre de moments ! s'exclama Naruto, le poing en l'air.

Kiba se dirigea vers Shikamaru et lui tapa dans la main.

- Choji nous a parlé de dessert… commença-t-il.

- On est pas venus ici pour piquer la bouffe !

Shikamaru se figea. Derrière Kiba, Temari venait d'entrer. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers lui.

- Azur m'a demandé de te transmettre qu'elle te souhaitait bon courage et tout. Comment va ton père ?

- Il va aussi bien que ce matin, répondit machinalement Shikamaru.

Elle le regarda tristement puis posa sa main sur son bras quelques secondes. Puis elle la retira et la sensation chaude qui s'était emparée de lui s'évanouit.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette journée ? Son père était sur le point de mourir, Choji et ses parents débarquaient à la maison pour la première fois depuis des années, puis ses amis et Temari s'invitaient chez lui pour manger le dessert d'un repas morbide. Tout ça ressemblait à une mauvaise pièce de théâtre. Jusqu'à ce matin, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son père finisse dans un lit d'hôpital, ni que Temari se trouve au milieu de son appartement.

La mère de Shikamaru les invita à se joindre à eux à table, et les parents de Choji sortirent divers desserts. Shikamaru comprit que tout était prévu depuis le début. Il hésitait entre être touché ou agacé par le geste de ses amis.

Alors que Naruto et Kiba se jetaient sur la nourriture, il ressentit l'envie soudaine de se retirer. Tenten grondait Lee qui parlait trop fort et Temari discutait tranquillement avec Sakura et la mère de Choji, tandis que ce dernier et son père racontaient une histoire à propos de leur travail à la mère du Nara. Toute cette agitation censée le divertir lui donnait la nausée. Tout était irréel. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer, tout ça était impossible.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il s'était levé et avait quitté la table. Il s'enferma quelques instants dans les toilettes et s'assit sur la cuvette. C'en était trop pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir autant d'émotions. Ça devait être ça. A la peur en lui s'ajoutaient peu à peu l'incompréhension, la douleur, l'amertume et la colère. Il ressentait une envie pressante de pleurer, mais ça lui paraissait tout simplement inenvisageable. Il savait très bien que ce qu'il contenait devait s'échapper d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se ressaisit alors et sortit des toilettes. Il ne fut presque pas surpris de se retrouver face à Temari.

- Je me disais qu'il y aurait forcément un de vous qui se bougerait, soupira-t-il.

- Ils se disputaient pour savoir qui devait venir te parler, alors je suis venue, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

L'idée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention donna envie à Shikamaru de retourner s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Ou peut-être pouvait-il fuir par la porte d'entrée ? La perspective de s'enfuir loin de l'appartement lui parut brillante.

- Ils essaient de te changer les idées, mais c'est pas vraiment possible, fit Temari. Quand Tenten m'a demandé de venir, je savais que ça risquait de ne pas te plaire. Mais finalement, je me suis dit que le mieux pour nous n'est pas toujours ce qu'on préfère.

- Pas de morale s'il te plait.

- Promis, rit Temari.

Son rire le surprit. Il réalisa qu'elle était totalement différente depuis le matin. Comme si l'annonce de l'état de son père l'avait forcée à abandonner son attitude habituelle envers lui.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda Temari avant d'ajouter immédiatement : sans ironie !

- Ça va.

- Et sans mensonge.

Shikamaru n'eut même pas la force de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se sentait soudainement épuisé. Et il avait toujours la nausée.

- J'ai envie de vomir, déclara-t-il.

- Étant donné la quantité de nourriture que ton pote a ramené, c'est pas étonnant !

Il laissa s'échapper un sourire. Il était conscient qu'elle essayait, tout comme les autres, de lui changer les idées. Mais ça ne le dérangeait plus vraiment.

- Je comprends que les autres soient venus, j'aurais presque dû m'en douter les connaissant, fit finalement Shikamaru. Mais toi ?

Temari sembla subitement gênée. Elle se reprit immédiatement et répliqua qu'elle se sentait obligée de venir. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais ils savaient tous deux la vérité. Et pour une fois, Shikamaru avait envie de l'accepter. Alors il lui sourit tristement et la remercia.

- J'ai peur.

Ça lui avait échappé. Il n'eut même pas honte, il ne regretta pas. Ça devait être évident après tout. Et la situation était déjà tellement embarrassante et inhabituelle, ce n'était pas cet aveu qui allait tout changer.

Temari acquiesça, et il vit dans son regard toute la tendresse qu'elle ne réservait habituellement qu'à son plus jeune frère. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux, mais qu'ils lui soient adressés, c'était tout à fait nouveau. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu lorsqu'elle s'empara doucement de sa main et qu'elle la serra. C'était décidément une journée bien étrange.

- On est là, déclara-t-elle, comme si elle s'en sentait obligée. Ça va aller.

Leur fierté, leur jeu habituel, leur désir de se défier continuellement, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était le drame qui risquait de se produire, et l'état de Shikamaru.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle ses amis étaient là, alors qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain, ainsi que la raison expliquant l'arrivée de Choji et ses parents. Leur amitié brisée n'était rien face à la situation, et les vieilles rancœurs des adultes perdaient tout leur sens face à ce qui dressait devant eux. La jalousie, la fierté, la rancune… tout ça n'était rien face à la mort.

Il sera alors la main de Temari, les yeux perdus dans le vide. En face de lui, la blonde le dévisageait.

Elle avait évité ce genre de situation pendant des mois. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer sa main, malgré les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, malgré la chaleur qui bouillonnait dans son ventre. Devant elle, Shikamaru était plus pâle que jamais, et elle savait que si elle le lâchait, il risquait de se perdre pour de bon. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé devenir un soutien pour lui, mais ça lui paraissait désormais naturel et évident. Elle devait l'aider, c'était tout. Il avait besoin d'elle.

- Les autres t'attendent, déclara-t-elle.

Shikamaru hocha la tête puis lâcha doucement sa main.

- On a intérêt à se bouger, sinon Lee va débarquer en hurlant que tu lui manques.

Elle fut ravie malgré elle de le voir sourire à sa remarque. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, il restait une part de gâteau pour Shikamaru, le reste avait disparu dans l'estomac des jeunes. Temari et lui retournèrent chacun à leur place et personne ne posa de question. Shikamaru mangea en silence, souriant parfois à ce que racontaient les autres.

Si la situation l'avait d'abord gêné, elle savait désormais qu'il était heureux qu'ils soient là. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle et qu'ils échangèrent un sourire, elle comprit qu'ils avaient bien fait.

* * *

Inoichi avait annoncé la nouvelle comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'anodin. Après tout, le fait que son ancien meilleur ami soit au bord de la mort n'était pas important, non ? Ce n'était pas grave, que Shikaku, le père de Shikamaru, son ancien ami à elle, risque de perdre la vie. Quoi de plus insignifiant que la mort ?

- Comment peux-tu dire ça comme ça ? demanda Ino, écœurée.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix. Elle était juste stupéfaite de voir son père aussi calme. Plus le temps passait, plus il se vidait de ses émotions, et ça en devenait effrayant. Elle devinait que dans son hôpital, l'état de sa mère empirait. Mais cela justifiait-il qu'il se replie ainsi sur lui ?

- Chouza m'a appelé pour me le dire, ajouta Inoichi, toujours sans émotion.

- Et tu ne vas pas lui rendre visite j'imagine…

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle reposa ses baguettes sur la table et repoussa son assiette.

- J'ai plus faim.

- Mais tu adores ce…

- Tu me coupes l'appétit. C'était ton meilleur ami ! Et il risque de mourir !

- Tu comptes peut-être adresser ton soutien à Shikamaru ?

Il l'avait dit calmement, comme on enfonce froidement une lame dans un corps encore vivant. Sous ses airs insensibles, son père pouvait se montrer à la fois blessant et perspicace.

Non, elle ne comptait pas parler à Shikamaru. Une partie d'elle voulait qu'elle le soutienne, mais l'autre trouvait un million de raison pour ne pas le faire. Shikamaru n'était plus son ami. Il était con, se fichait des autres et n'aurait pas fait de même pour elle à l'inverse. Et de toutes façons, elle était certaine qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide. Il la méprisait.

Alors non, elle n'allait pas lui adresser son soutien. Elle allait se contenter d'espérer fort que les choses s'arrangent, sans qu'il le sache. Peut-être ne valait-elle pas mieux que son père après tout.

Elle reprit son assiette et se mit à manger, sans un mot. Dans sa bouche, la nourriture prit un gout amer. Celui de la lâcheté dont elle et son père faisaient preuve, et de la honte que ça lui inspirait.

* * *

Azur ouvrit son ordinateur portable qu'elle cala sur ses genoux. Elle avait passé un dimanche étrange. Elle s'était d'abord endormie, puis réveillé auprès de Kiba, et elle aurait dû deviner que ça annonçait une journée inhabituelle. Quelques secondes après, l'annonce que Shikamaru avait faite l'avait bouleversée. Peu après, Keira, une amie de son village, l'avait appelée en larmes, et s'était plainte pendant une heure, vingt-cinq minutes et trente-sept secondes exactement de tous les problèmes du monde. Puis Azur avait dû rattraper la quantité de devoirs énorme qu'elle avait repoussés durant toute la semaine. Si bien que lorsque le soir était arrivé, elle se sentait un peu étourdie. Elle avait demandé des nouvelles de Shikamaru puis s'était posée sur son lit, une seule idée en tête : regarder une bonne série afin de se changer les idées.

Ce fut le moment que Kiba choisit pour hurler de l'autre côté de sa porte. Elle poussa un profond soupir, se disant que, décidément, son dimanche ne se passerait pas de façon normale, et se rendit jusqu'à sa porte qu'elle ouvrit sur un adolescent tout sourire.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en entrant, sans attendre de réponse.

- On est dimanche soir Kiba…

Il jeta un œil sceptique à la tenue qu'elle portait : un tee-shirt trop large et un vieux training. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle l'interrompit :

- C'est mon pyjama Kiba. C'est normal que je porte ça vu que je suis censée me coucher maintenant.

- Tu te fais un chignon pour dormir ? fit-il en désignant l'espèce de champignon qui surmontait son crâne.

Elle se mordit la lèvre : elle avait oublié ce détail.

- C'est pour que mes cheveux bouclent un peu le matin… marmonna-t-elle.

Il ne retint pas un sourire sarcastique, puis s'allongea sur son lit tandis qu'elle refermait la porte.

- Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Il lui lança un regard ridiculement charmeur et se mit à balancer des idioties sur la nuit qu'ils avaient passés la veille, et sur le fait qu'il savait qu'elle rêvait qu'il lui fasse l'amour cette fois-là. Elle désigna son ordinateur portable.

- Là, je comptais plutôt me regarder une série en fait.

- Ce que tu peux être froide, râla Kiba en enfonçant son visage dans les couvertures.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude boudeuse du garçon. A vrai dire, elle avait déjà eu envie de lui. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle couche avec lui de cette façon. En tout cas pas ce soir-là. Et au fond, elle se doutait bien que la raison qui l'avait poussé dans sa chambre n'était pas un désir pressant de la culbuter, mais plutôt sa peur de se retrouver seul après cette journée.

L'enfant boudeur fit vite place à un adolescent se souhaitait attirant, puisqu'il se redressa et se mit à embrasser sa nuque. Elle se laissa faire quelques secondes, appréciant son souffle chaud contrastant avec les petits coups humides de sa langue contre sa peau, avant de déclarer :

-Tu peux rêver Kiba.

- On a qu'à dire que c'est un rêve alors.

Elle s'empara de la main qui s'approchait un peu trop de sa poitrine et se retourna vers lui. S'il avait pu passer son temps à rêver, Kiba l'aurait fait. Il aurait rêvé d'un monde où il n'aurait pas à jouer un jeu sans cesse, un monde où son père existerait encore.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. La main qu'elle tenait se défit de son étreinte et vint se poser sur sa joue, ce qui déclencha un frisson dans son corps. Elle était toujours étonnée quand il se montrait un peu affectueux. Une seconde plus tard, ses doigts descendaient le long de son cou elle se retira et lui adressa un regard sévère. Elle eut pour réponse un sourire d'enfant. Il avait le don de l'attendrir à souhait. Peut-être avait-il compris comment l'amadouer. Peut-être tout cela n'était que manipulation.

Il se mit à râler à nouveau, et Azur réprima un sourire amusé. Non. Il ne la manipulait pas, pas en ce moment en tout cas. Ces instants où ils étaient seuls étaient peut-être les seuls où il ne calculait pas son comportement. Il se montrait tel qu'il était. Arrogant, certes, capricieux même, mais aussi drôle et attachant. Vulnérable presque.

- Sérieux, n'importe quelle fille se laisse faire après qu'on se soit embrassé, ça fait des semaines là !

- Parce que c'est tout ce que tu veux ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Azur, un peu agacée. Me sauter ? Si c'est ça tu peux te casser immédiatement.

Il se figea et elle comprit qu'il venait de se renfermer. Il arbora son visage hautain et sûr de lui, dénué de toute autre émotion et se mit à balancer que, bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas coucher avec elle, puisqu'il ne couchait qu'avec des filles « bien foutues ». Elle ignora la petite douleur que sa remarque avait provoqué et fit taire sa fierté : se mettre à lui hurler dessus n'allais rien arranger.

- Alors t'as aucune raison d'être là, sors de ma chambre, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ne rien laisser transparaitre. Ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était blessée.

Son attitude sembla provoquer quelque chose chez Kiba, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. L'espace d'une seconde, le gamin réapparut, terrorisé.

- Je peux pas rentrer chez moi, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Alors va voir Nar…

Elle s'interrompit. S'il avait voulu aller chez Naruto, Lee ou n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait fait. Mais il était venu là. Et la seule excuse qu'il s'était trouvé était qu'il voulait coucher avec elle. Peut-être continuait-il encore à calculer certaines choses avec elle en fait.

S'il était dans sa chambre, c'était parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

- T'es allé voir Shikamaru avec les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

Il parut surpris du changement de sujet et se leva du lit.

- Ouais, répondit-il, debout face à elle.

- Et ça va ?

- Bah, son père est…

- Je lui ai déjà parlé, je demandais comment tu allais toi.

Il la dévisagea, stupéfait qu'on se questionne sur son état. A croire que la question ne lui avait été jamais posée.

Elle se demanda alors si, dans sa famille où les mots ne se prononçaient plus, et parmi ses amis qui faisaient comme si tout allait toujours bien, quelqu'un s'était un jour inquiété réellement pour lui, et le lui avait fait savoir.

- Bah moi…

Ses mots se perdirent quelque part où Azur ne pouvait aller. Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « on s'en fout après tout ».

- J'allais regarder une série, tu peux rester mais…

- Une série ? la coupa-t-il, dédaigneux. Non merci, j'ai pas envie de me mater Desperate Houswives pendant trois heures !

- En fait, j'hésitais entre Game of Thrones et…

- Game of thrones ? répéta Kiba, soudainement ravi.

Une seconde plus tard, il était à nouveau allongé sur le lit, tapotant le cousin devant lui. Elle comprit qu'elle devait y poser l'ordinateur. Elle se leva ensuite et alla chercher le coffret de la première saison qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau. A la vue des Dvds, les yeux de Kiba brillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant.

- T'as carrément le coffret !

- Comment ça se fait que tu aimes Game of thrones ? C'est pas un peu trop réfléchi pour toi ?

Il ignora la pique et répondit :

- Y'a des scènes de cul toutes les 5 minutes. Et voir deux prostituées se tripoter, ça n'a pas de prix !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le coffret dont elle sortit le dernier CD.

- Et pis le nain est classe, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Clairement ! adhéra-t-elle. J'en suis au dernier épisode, te fous pas de moi si je me vide de toutes les larmes de mon corps.

- Ah nan, j'en suis à l'épisode sept moi, tu vas pas tout sauter ! Et pourquoi tu chialerais ?

- Kiba, tout le monde crève dans cette série. Et j'ai envie de voir la fin.

- Nan nan, tu mets le sept sinan je me casse !

- Mais je t'ai jamais forcé à rester moi !

Après quelques minutes à débattre de l'épisode à mettre, Azur convint finalement que revoir certaines scènes ne pourraient que l'aider à mieux comprendre l'histoire et ils insérèrent le CD comprenant le septième épisode. Après quelques minutes, Kiba lui lança un regard inquiet.

- Eh, le nain il meurt pas hein ?

Azur fit mine de l'ignorer et haussa les épaules. Kiba lui répondit par un air horrifié.

- Eh sérieux, il meurt pas ? Allez dis ! Me fais pas ça, il est trop cool ce mec !

- Je t'ai dit, tout le monde meurt… alors ça peut être lui aussi !

- Donc il meurt ?

- D'un côté le tuer ça serait tuer un personnage emblématique…

- Donc il meurt pas !

- Mais bon, vu les situations dans lesquelles il se met, ça serait pas étonnant…

- Sérieux, tu fais chier !

Azur éclata de rire tandis que Kiba marmonnait que Tyrion était un personnage bien trop stylé pour que l'auteur du bouquin dont était tirée la série décide de le tuer, et que s'il mourrait, il sauterait désormais toutes les scènes qui ne contenait pas une paire de seins nus.

Après quelques minutes, il se tut et se plongea dans l'épisode, murmurant parfois des « putains qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne Daenerys ! » ou des « Bordel mais il peut pas sourire un peu Jon Snow, fait chier à toujours tirer la gueule ! » qui arrachaient des soupirs à Azur. Mais la situation, aussi étrange qu'elle était, lui plaisait finalement assez. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kiba. La position avait beau être inconfortable, elle préférait être ainsi, quitte à voir la série de travers. Kiba tourna alors la tête vers elle et, chose qui surprit Azur, embrassa doucement son crâne. Puis il repartit dans ses remarques salaces sur la reine Cersei.

Effectivement, ce dimanche était plus qu'étrange.

* * *

Il y a avait eu deux survivants. Pein était furieux contre Itachi, et s'était par conséquent tourné vers elle. Elle était son dernier espoir. Son dernier recours. Sa dernière pièce maitresse.

La première à avoir survécu, une policière, n'avait vu aucun visage, sa mort n'était donc pas leur objectif premier. Mais le policier dans le coma s'était retrouvé face à Itachi avant qu'il ne lui tire dessus. S'il se réveillait et se souvenait de lui, ce serait la fin. Il fallait par conséquent se débarrasser de lui.

Cette mission était peut-être la plus risquée qu'il lui ait confiée. Elle devait tout d'abord se rendre dans une de ces boutiques de vêtements professionnels et se procurer une blouse d'infirmières, et toute la tenue qui suivait. Elle devait ensuite se rendre à l'hôpital et injecter au policier un poison. Puis elle s'en irait, laissant derrière elle un cadavre.

- Il y a une chance sur deux que cela échoue, déclara Itachi froidement.

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle du restaurant. Ils avaient fermé il y avait une heure et Konan faisait les comptes. Itachi venait d'entrer.

- Tu es le premier à être positif quant à notre avenir, répliqua-t-elle. Tu perds confiance en nous ?

- Peut-être. Si tu y vas, tu vas te faire attraper. C'est trop gros.

- C'est un risque à prendre. Moi contre toi, tu devrais être reconnaissant.

- Tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, tu le fais pour Pein.

- Peu importe pour qui je le fais, je le fais, c'est tout.

- Quitte à te faire avoir, comme Deidara et Sasori.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Itachia ajouta :

- Pein se fout de toi. Tu devrais partir tant qu'il est encore temps.

Elle éclata soudainement de rire, avant de lui lancer un regard amer.

- Tu te soucies de moi maintenant Itachi ?

- Tu me fais juste pitié.

Son sourire s'éteignit.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu restes, toi ? Puisque tu commences à ne plus y croire ?

- J'ai une meilleure raison que toi de me battre. Je me fous de Pein. Au fond, je l'utilise tout autant qu'il le fait avec moi. Mais toi, tu fais avoir. Tu devrais te casser.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, avant de secouer lentement la tête.

- Je lui ai promis de lui être fidèle. Je le serai.

Plus tard, alors qu'Itachi se couchait dans les sous-sols du restaurant, la vision de son frère lui vint à l'esprit.

Konan se battait pour Pein. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, et, dans l'espoir qu'il l'aime en retour ou dans la peur de le voir mourir ou condamné, elle avait décidé d'être à ses côtés. Elle obéissait aveuglement, poussée par son seul amour. Sans penser une seule seconde à son propre sort. Sa liberté, sa vie, contre la sienne.

Itachi aurait pu fuir, tout comme il le lui avait conseillé. Mais il s'obstinait à vouloir croire que tout allait s'arranger. Alors qu'il paraissait évident que la fin approchait. Mais il avait une raison de rester à Tokyo, et cette raison allait encore au lycée, avait le même visage que lui et aucune envie de le suivre dans un autre pays. Il ne pouvait emmener Sasuke avec lui sans aucune raison valable, tout comme il ne pouvait l'abandonner ici, sachant pertinemment que Pein ou la police feraient de sa vie un enfer.

Alors il préférait fermer les yeux et se répéter inlassablement que tout allait s'arranger. Oui, Konan allait parvenir à tuer l'agent de police dans le coma, qui n'aurait jamais l'occasion de se souvenir du visage de son agresseur. Un mort de plus, parmi des dizaines d'autres. Une horreur de plus dans la vie d'Itachi Uchiwa.

* * *

- Tu es au courant pour le père de Shikamaru ?

Kankuro se figea. Il avait espéré partir assez vite du travail pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, mais évidemment, elle avait été plus rapide. Elle avait posé la main sur le casque qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre et le dévisageait, plus inquiète qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Il enquêtait sur un groupe de dealers. Ça a un lien avec toi ?

- Il n'y a pas qu'un groupe de dealer à Tokyo, grogna Kankuro en dégageant son casque des doigts de la jeune femme.

- Et si c'était le tien ? insista Tenten. Et d'ailleurs, même si ce n'est pas lui, regarde les méthodes qu'ils ont !

Il comprit à sa façon de parler qu'elle était paniquée. Il l'avait connue plutôt maîtresse d'elle-même depuis le début, il pouvait lui reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais cédé à la peur et qu'elle avait su garder son calme malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Mais là, l'histoire du père de Shikamaru était le drame de trop.

Évidemment, il en avait entendu parler. C'était devenu un sujet de conversation courant au lycée, Temari était rentrée plus agressive que jamais la veille, et il avait été mis au courant par un des dealers avec qui il travaillait de temps en temps qu'une opération avait été mise en place. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu savoir ce dont il s'agissait, mais il ne doutait plus vraiment de la nature de la mission à laquelle avait participé son ancien « collègue ». Ancien, car il avait appris sa mort ce matin-là.

- Ça devient de plus en plus dangereux Kankuro. Je m'inquiète pour Temari et toi. On devrait peut-être prévenir la police.

- Tu déconnes ? finit par s'emporter Kankuro. Ose les appeler et je te démonte !

D'autres se seraient tues, effrayées ou vexées. Sa sœur se serait mise à lui hurler dessus. Mais Tenten sembla à peine affectée par ses paroles. Elle se redressa un peu, comme pour combler la différence de taille et de stature entre eux, et haussa le ton, sans pour autant devenir agressive.

- Tu peux me démonter si tu veux. Au moins, si je les appelle, tu seras encore là pour le faire !

Ses paroles le calmèrent immédiatement. Il ne comprenait pas son obstination à se mêler de ses affaires, ni la ténacité qu'elle montrait face à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle était tout autant en danger que lui et Temari, et c'était sa faute. Pourquoi portait-elle de l'importance à sa vie ?

- Si tu appelles la police, ils trouveront un moyen de nous faire taire. Toi et moi. Ils le sauront forcément et Temari et Gaara paieront autant que nous deux.

- Tu ne réuniras pas la somme à temps, déclara Tenten. C'est évident. Ils vont finir par en avoir marre. J'ai bien vu les coups que tu prends, et je continue à recevoir des appels de temps en temps, de mecs qui veulent des pizzas avec des bouts de mon corps, ou qui me demandent si mon rêve est de me faire violer par plusieurs mecs en même temps.

Kankuro sentit un élan de rage le gagner. Il se contenta malgré tout de serrer les poings et de garder le silence tandis que Tenten continuait à parler d'une voix presqu'amusée, comme si tout ça n'était pas si grave.

- Sérieux, ils m'ont même dit qu'ils pouvaient me trouver quand ils le voulaient. Bon, ça parait pas très sérieux quand ils disent ça après l'histoire des pizzas humaines, mais c'est quand même un peu creepy.

- Ils ne sont pas sérieux, fit Kankuro. C'est du bluff.

Il avait dit ça plus pour se rassurer lui-même, car Tenten semblait déjà le penser. Ou alors, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait montrer. Elle reprit cependant son ton grave lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau de lui.

- Je ne vais pas appeler la police… mais il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les rembourser une bonne fois pour toutes. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un emprunt ? Non, les banques ne prêtent plus aux jeunes… On pourrait en braquer une alors ?

- Tenten… soupira Kankuro.

Elle rit doucement. Il commençait à apprécier le fait qu'elle sache garder un peu de bonne humeur malgré tout. Mais il savait aussi que son rire et ses idées saugrenues ne servaient qu'à masquer la peur qui la gagnait peu à peu.

- Je pensais demander de l'argent à mes parents, déclara Tenten. Leur dire que je veux passer le permis et que je les rembourserai. J'ai aussi mis la majorité de ma paie de ces derniers temps de côté. Si de ton coté tu cherches, on peut y arriver d'ici avant l'été. Ça sera encore trop tard je pense, mais si tu le leurs dis, peut-être que ça peut nous faire gagner du temps…

Ses mots provoquaient deux effets tout à fait contraire en lui : d'un côté, il sentait le soulagement le gagner. Il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas à tout garder pour lui, Tenten était là pour l'aider.

De l'autre, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis des mois augmentait un peu plus. Il en sentait le poids tous les jours, il la trainait comme on traine un cadavre derrière soi. Un cadavre laissant une trainée de sang derrière lui.

- Merci.

Il aurait refusé quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais il avait déjà accepté de l'argent volé de sa part. Et Tenten avait raison : les méthodes de Pein devenaient de plus en plus monstrueuses. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux que sa sœur n'aie pas été encore violée, ou quelque chose du genre. Cette pensée fit grandir encore un peu la culpabilité dans son ventre. Quel genre de monstre était-il pour avoir laissé tout ça se produire ?

- Je te rembourserai tout, assura-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui, la mine plus sombre que jamais. Elle avait certainement remarqué que sa voix avait tremblé. Il n'avait même pas l'envie d'éprouver de la honte face à cette démonstration de faiblesse dont il venait de faire preuve. Sa fierté n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

- Ça va aller hein ? On va s'en sortir.

C'était une question plus qu'une affirmation, mais il ne répondit pas. Parfois, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait de courir pour résoudre la situation, l'ampleur de sa gravité l'enveloppait d'un coup, subitement. Il prenait alors conscience du drame qui le suivait partout, prêt à lui tomber dessus. Mille questions se posaient alors : qui de sa sœur, son frère, ou lui-même allait être agressé, violé ou tué ? Qui allait payer pour ses erreurs à lui ? Et Tenten, qui, plus que personne, n'avait aucun lien avec ses crimes, allait-elle être punie pour avoir été un peu trop courageuse, un peu trop généreuse ?

Il était incapable d'affirmer que tout allait s'arranger. Car, même s'il s'évertuait à tout faire pour que cela soit le cas, il savait au plus profond de lui, que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Cette réalité qu'il repoussait pour mieux se concentrer sur son objectif, cette menace muette mais pesante qu'il n'acceptait pas totalement, elle existait vraiment. Et d'ici quelques temps, elle lui exploserait au visage.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas affirmer à Tenten que « ça allait aller ». Parce qu'il était persuadé que ç'aurait été un mensonge.

* * *

_C'est la meeeeeeeerde !_

_Bref, donc, prochaine victime de mon sadisme : Shikamaru! J'ai tenté malgré tout de mettre un peu de joie dans ce chapitre, le soutien qu'apportent les amis de Shikamaru et la famille de Choji aux Nara était une jolie scène à écrire, histoire de montrer que l'amitié est essentielle dans ce genre de drames. __Le passage avec Kiba et Azur a été sympa et pas trop dur à écrire pour une fois. _

_Pour ce qui est de Game of Thrones, c'est genre la meilleure série de tous les temps je crois, et je vous conseiller de vous jeter dessus si vous avez envie de rêver un coup ( ou de cauchemarder, tout dépend de si vous vous attachez un peu trop aux persos, comme moi ^^'). Le fait qu'Azur et Kiba regardent cette série est dû au fait que je l'adore, mais c'est aussi un petit clin d'œil à quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra peut-être un jour :)_

_ J'ai toujours essayé d'éloigner Azur de moi le plus possible, elle me ressemble peu au final, mis à part le fait qu'elle aime faire de la photo et qu'elle aime Game of Thrones. J'espère que je suis parvenue à me détacher d'elle. _

_L'histoire de l'Akatsuki est assez complexe à écrire, c'est une genre tout à fait différent de la school-fic que cette histoire était à la base, j'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas. C'est dur, mais assez passionnant à mettre en place. J'aime beaucoup les histoires personnelles d'Itachi, Pein et Konan, on en apprendra plus d'ailleurs sur eux d'ici un ou deux chapitres._

_Quant à Shikamaru, on va le voir sombrer peu à peu. Chacun son tour ! _

_A ce stade de l'histoire, on sent de plus en plus le poids qui pèse sur chaque personnage. J'ai eu quelques pronostics intéressant sur les morts probables. Mais personne n'a songé à une chose : est-ce qu'il doit n'y avoir qu'un seul mort ? _

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas de commenter, les commentaires, c'est l'encre du fanfickeur ! ( n'importe quoi)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Merci pour vos reviews, en particuliers à mes lecteurs les plus réguliers, ça me touche vraiment ! Aux autres, sincèrement, j'ai besoin qu'on me commente. Sans ça, et bien, je n'ai presque plus envie d'écrire à vrai dire ^^' _

_Bonne lecture, encore merci de votre soutien ! :D_

**Chapitre 28 : Jalousie, silence et héros**

_« Je savais que j'allais mourir. J'ai fini par ne plus lutter. C'était trop tard. »_

* * *

Shikamaru contempla la fumée de sa cigarette s'élever vers le ciel quelques instants. Puis il ferma les yeux, laissa atteindre ses oreilles le bruit provenant du préau sous ses pieds . Le flot de discussion, de cris et de rires n'était plus qu'un vague murmure de là où il se trouvait.

Oppressé par les autres, il avait décidé de passer la pause sur le toit du lycée. Toit censé être interdit d'accès, mais il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

- Tu fais l'antisocial, Shikamaru ?

Entendre Temari ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Elle était la seule à savoir qu'il aimait bien venir là, et depuis l'hospitalisation de son père, elle avait tendance à chercher le contact. Il la suspectait d'essayer de lui changer les idées, tantôt en le provoquant, tantôt en se montrant inhabituellement compréhensive.

- Être antisocial, c'est éviter les autres, fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu fais partie des autres que je sache.

- Arrête, si tu ne voulais pas me voir, pourquoi être allé au seul endroit où il n'y a que moi qui puisse te trouver ? ricana Temari.

Un point pour elle.

- J'adore la vue, lança Shikamaru, l'air de rien.

- Ouais, l'immeuble à moitié décrépi d'en face est pas mal.

Elle s'approcha de lui et tendit la main. Il comprit qu'elle voulait lui dérober une cigarette et il roula des yeux avant de lui en tendre une.

- Feu.

Il prit son briquet et l'alluma devant elle. Elle se pencha, la cigarette dans la bouche, et inspira lorsque le bout atteignit la flamme vacillante. Il laissa ses yeux se poser sur son visage quelques secondes. Elle était vraiment belle. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait décolorés ondulaient légèrement. Elle les avait coupés au niveau de ses épaules récemment. Ça lui donnait un air plus vieux.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait vraiment grandi ces derniers mois. Elle avait renoncé à pourrir la vie d'Ino, et même si elle continuait à la critiquer régulièrement, sa haine envers elle semblait même s'estomper peu à peu. Comme si d'autres choses plus importantes faisaient désormais parti de ses préoccupations.

Son attitude générale était moins agressive, comme si elle était lasse et fatiguée. Avec lui, elle se montrait même parfois agréable. Et il pouvait percevoir, à sa façon de s'inquiéter pour lui, la grande sœur qu'elle était avec sa famille.

Malgré ces changements, ce qu'il ressentait envers elle n'avait pas diminué. Au contraire, même s'il était persuadé qu'il ne le lui dirait jamais, elle l'attirait un peu plus chaque jour. Parfois, l'envie de se laisser tomber dans ses bras le prenait. Juste quelques secondes. Et il était persuadé qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Ils étaient épuisés de se battre, peu importait contre quoi. Et le réconfort était là, devant eux. Mais ils étaient tout simplement incapables de se laisser aller.

- Ton père va un peu mieux ?

- Toujours rien.

- Et toi, tu…

- Je vais bien, coupa Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

Elle sembla contrariée.

- Tu me fais presque flipper, admit-elle. Tu t'es vu ?

Il fut un peu surpris par sa remarque. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça.

- On dirait presque… que ça te fait rien. Sérieux, t'as remarqué à quel point ton attitude fait peur ? Tenten est super inquiète.

Il se rappela l'adolescente qui tentait tant bien que mal de le faire rire, tout comme ses amis. Ils avaient enchainé blagues maladroites et récits censés être drôles pour lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un soupir de lassitude. Mais il n'avait ni ri, ni souri, ni soupiré. Il n'avait pas réagi, à vrai dire. Il disait bonjour lorsqu'il arrivait, répondait nonchalamment aux questions inévitables, participait un peu en cours, puis disait au revoir en partant. Il n'était évidemment pas dans son état normal, mais il ne montrait pas pour autant la moindre peine. Il ne s'était confié à personne depuis la soirée où ses amis étaient venus chez lui.

- T'as une mine affreuse en plus.

- Merci.

Il ne dormait pas. Ce qui était assez étonnant venant de lui. Il mangeait peu, des biscuits trouvés dans les armoires de sa cuisine. Sa mère ne cuisinait plus et passait tout son temps à l'hôpital. Lui restait cloitré chez lui en dehors des cours. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et révisait ses cours pour la première fois depuis son entrée au lycée. Il lisait encore et encore des choses qu'il connaissait par cœur. Puis il allait se coucher, et comme il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il recommençait à réviser.

- Tu peux pas tout garder pour toi. Mec, on dirait que t'es insensible !

Il esquissa un sourire. Insensible. Voilà, c'était dit. A vrai dire, il aurait souhaité l'être. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la peur qui le rongeait était encore là. Alors il la masquait. Comme Temari avait toujours masqué ses propres peurs.

- T'es mal placée pour parler, déclara-t-il. Quand as-tu été réellement sincère ?

- Mon père n'est pas à l'hôpital.

- Tu veux que je me confie, mais tu ne le fais pas toi-même.

Temari renversa sa tête vers l'arrière et poussa un juron. Elle réfléchit un peu avant de tourner sa tête vers lui.

- Mon père est un gros con, lança-t-elle platement. Il a fait fuir notre mère quand on était gamins. Depuis que j'en ai l'âge, il me laisse m'occuper de mes deux frères. Je leur ai fait à manger, je les ai bordé, je leur ai lu des histoires et j'ai lavé leurs vêtements jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à transformer ces feignasses en hommes participant aux tâches de la maison. Maintenant, je me contente de veiller sur eux comme une mère l'aurait fait.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Temari avait balancé toutes ces informations sur elle d'une voix monotone. Après tout ce temps à lui cacher sa vie, c'était plutôt étonnant.

- Et puis, je les ai vus changer. J'ai vu Gaara connaître l'enfer, et j'ai vu Kankuro devenir ce qu'il est. Je les ai vus souffrir, dans le petit monde joyeux que j'avais tenté de créer. Et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir su les protéger comme il fallait. Et je m'en veux encore.

Pourquoi lui raconter tout ça maintenant ? Elle semblait réciter une leçon apprise par coeur, comme si ces mots avaient attendu de pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Comme si elle rêvait de se confier ainsi à lui depuis toujours.

- Il y a un milliard de choses que je ne te raconterai jamais. D'autres que je pourrai peut-être un jour avouer. Mais ce que je viens de faire me paraissait déjà inimaginable avant. Quand tu essayais de savoir ce que je cachais. Maintenant tu en sais une partie. J'ai fait quelque chose que tu es incapable de faire, je me suis confiée. A vrai dire, c'est assez flippant. Mais…

Elle le fixait désormais, plus sereine qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle lui adressa un sourire dénué de toute arrogance et de tout défi.

- Je me sens mieux maintenant.

C'était donc ça. Elle avait dit toutes ces choses sur elle et sa famille, juste pour qu'il ait envie de se confier à son tour.

- Je suis là si tu veux arrêter d'être un mec insensible et flippant, fit-elle, son air provoquant de retour.

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se confier. Il s'était contenté d'absorber ses paroles, muet. Temari avait accepté de lui livrer une part d'elle, dans le but unique de l'aider à faire de même. Elle avait utilisé leur jeu pour le soutenir, et non plus pour le déstabiliser. Elle avait inversé les règles. Le but n'était plus de masquer, mais de se livrer. Le but n'était plus de faire du mal, mais de s'aider. Il n'y avait plus de gagnant ni de perdant.

Et l'envie de s'effondrer au creux de son étreinte le reprit. L'envie de tout dire et de se mettre à pleurer comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, et celle de serrer le corps inconscient de son père dans ses bras.

Mais il se contenta de rester là, figé. Il se laissa submerger quelques instants par ses émotions et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Puis il se redressa, inspira, expira, fuma quelques instants sa cigarette puis la jeta. Et l'écrasa violemment.

* * *

« Tu as peur du regard des autres. »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec un léger sourire, comme on raconte une blague un peu triste. Il avait automatiquement répliqué :

« S'il y a bien un truc dont je n'ai pas peur, c'est du regard des autres. »

Le sourire s'était transformé en petit éclat de rire. Mon dieu ce qu'elle était belle quand elle riait. Quelque chose lui tordit le ventre. Il avait toujours un peu de mal avec cette sensation de malaise qui le prenait parfois quand il était avec elle, il se sentait complétement désemparé.

« Tu as complétement peur de ce que les autres peuvent penser de toi. Sinon tu n'hésiterais pas à t'afficher avec moi. »

Peut-être. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'on le prenne pour un faible, qu'on le trouve ridicule et qu'on se moque de lui. Kiba sortait avec une fille ! Ce devait être une blague !

Mais elle ? N'avait-elle pas peur de ce que diraient les gens sur elle ? Azur et Kiba ? Mon dieu, elle était complétement conne ! Elle allait se faire briser le cœur. Elle devait être un bon coup en tout cas. C'était juste une pute, en fait.

« Tu en as autant peur que moi. »

Elle avait secoué la tête doucement, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

« J'avais peur au début. Peut-être encore un peu maintenant. Mais certainement pas autant que toi. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens. »

Il avait hésité avant de demander : après tout, ces quelques mots auraient pu tout briser. Il n'était pas certain de sa réaction face à eux : était-il capable de fuir devant elle ? Il était en tout cas incapable de lui répondre, il le savait. Allait-elle attendre de sa part qu'il lui dise la même chose ? Ressentait-il, au moins, la même chose ?

Et si elle ne les disait pas, ces mots, comment le vivrait-il ? Car peut-être se trompait-il. Peut-être ne méritait-il pas ces mots.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

Elle s'était approchée de lui et l'avait embrassée doucement. De sa main gauche, il avait caressé ses longs cheveux noirs, attendant la réponse.

« Je t'aime. »

Il en aurait presque admiré son courage. Elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle savait qu'il était incapable de lui dire ces quelques mots en retour, et elle savait qu'il aurait très bien pu s'enfuir. Mais elle avait franchi le pas. Non pas par bêtise, puisqu'elle savait tout. Mais par courage. Et par amour, certainement. Pour qu'il sache que quelque part sur cette terre, une personne l'aimait pour ce qu'il était réellement, avec ses qualités et ses plus sombres défauts. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de son air hautain, de son physique attirant ni de ses attitudes provocatrices. Elle n'aimait pas cette image de mauvais garçon qu'il renvoyait. Mais elle ne la détestait pas pour autant. Elle aimait ce qu'il montrait de lui et ce qui se cachait derrière, elle l'aimait lui, dans son entièreté. Et cette vérité le ravit autant qu'elle l'effraya.

Était-il au moins digne d'un tel amour ? N'allait-il pas tout briser, encore ?

Il l'avait embrassé un peu, puis s'était enfui. Il ne pouvait pas rester à ses côtés, incapable de lui répondre. Dans cette histoire, il était le lâche. Le gamin immature incapable de s'assumer.

Et elle était la femme qui le portait. Cette pensée lui avait fait honte, lui qui avait trop de fierté pour se laisser porter par qui que ce fut.

Le lendemain, au lycée, la cloche avait sonné, annonçant la pause. Les élèves s'étaient précipités dehors pour profiter des premiers rayons de soleil annonciateurs d'un printemps approchant. Il en avait fait de même et avait rejoint ses amis.

Ils discutaient lorsqu'il vit Azur, parlant avec son ami, le même qui lui avait confié être intéressé par elle. Décidément, il ne comptait pas laisser tomber. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'une discussion, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

Il tenta d'écouter les paroles de Naruto et Shikamaru, grommelant de temps à autres pour leur faire croire qu'il était intéressé par la discussion. Puis, il entendit le rire d'Azur et quelque chose se glaça en lui.

Il la faisait rire. Putain, ce connard la faisait rire. Et c'était totalement stupide que ça le blesse autant, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était l'éloigner d'elle pour toujours. C'était lui qui devait la faire rire, pas ce con.

Il songea à la veille, à la façon dont il l'avait quittée. Et si elle pensait que tout était fini entre eux ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça pouvait se finir entre eux ? Est-ce que quelque chose avait au moins réellement commencé ? Et dans les deux cas, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais montrés à personne, considérait-elle qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec qui elle voulait ?

La jalousie le dévorait. C'était désormais évident.

- Kiba, tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Shikamaru le tira de ses pensées. Il lui jeta un œil avant de se tourner vers Azur. Son ami avait posé sa main sur son bras et elle continuait à rire.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, puis de rire avec un autre. En tout cas pas avec lui. Putain, il avait tellement envie de dire au monde entier qu'elle était à lui. Elle était son soutien à lui, et personne d'autre n'avait le droit de la faire rire.

Il réalisa l'évolution de ses sentiments depuis cette fois au cimetière et prit un peu peur : d'un simple attachement, il était passé à cette espèce de possessivité malsaine qu'il ne maitrisait absolument pas. Il savait uniquement qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour ne pas sombrer. Il se sentait un peu meilleur avec elle. Et il voulait qu'elle le sache, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il était incapable de le lui dire, car Kiba ne parlait pas, ou peu. Il agissait.

Un nouveau rire d'Azur le décida. Il s'éloigna rapidement de ses amis qu'il devina surpris et marcha rapidement en direction d'Azur. Arrivé face à elle, il se pencha vers elle et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce fût, il l'embrassa.

Il se doutait de tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer. Si elle le repoussait, il serait l'objet de toutes les moqueries du lycée. Si elle n'en faisait rien, il le serait aussi. Et peut-être admettrait-il l'idée qu'ils étaient un couple. Peut-être même sortiraient-ils ensemble avec leurs amis, en se tenant la main comme des amoureux et en s'embrassant à tout va. Peut-être leur couple durerait-il. Et finalement, il finirait par briser les choses, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Salut, lança-t-il une fois le baiser interrompu.

- Euh… salut, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je passe chez toi ce soir, annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner, non sans lancer un regard assassin à son ami.

Pour le moment, il voulait simplement qu'elle sache, et que tout le monde sache : elle était à lui.

* * *

La scène au centre du préau était devenue le centre de l'attention des lycées qui l'avaient remarquée. Kiba s'éloigna, laissant une Azur apparemment ébahie plantée là. Les rumeurs se mirent automatiquement à circuler. « T'as vu, Kiba a embrassé une fille ! ». « T'as vu, un mec a embrassé Azur ! ». « T'as vu, Kiba a embrassé Azur ! ». « Ils sont en couple ? ». « C'est pas possible, Kiba se mettrait pas en couple, et pas avec une fille comme elle ! ». « Bah pourquoi ça serait impossible ? Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent ! ». « Ça doit être une sacré pute pour se faire un mec pareil ». « Ils vont pas du tout ensemble non ? ». « Moi je les trouve chous. »

Et au milieu de tous ces commentaires déplacés, Ino sentait quelques regards converger vers elle. Évidemment, ceux qui étaient au courant pour le semblant de relation qu'il y avait eu entre Kiba et elle s'attendaient à une réaction quelconque de sa part, qu'elle laisse transparaitre un peu de gêne, de jalousie et qu'elle critique simplement, comme tout le monde aimait tant le faire. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta de marbre toute la journée, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle qu'elle s'effondra sur son lit.

Elle avait été amoureuse de Kiba. Et elle n'était jamais parvenue à obtenir de lui le moindre baiser public. Rares étaient les fois où ils s'étaient vraiment embrassés à vrai dire. La façon dont il avait embrassée Azur était totalement différente de celles, violentes, presque agressives, dont il l'avait embrassée elle.

Et d'abord, pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Depuis quand Kiba et Azur entretenaient-ils une relation ? Comment une fille aussi banale qu'elle pouvait avoir touché Kiba là où elle n'y était pas parvenue ?

Elle se sentait simplement nulle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, cette image, d'une fille quelconque embrassée par le garçon qui n'avait su l'aimer ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit, lui assénant inlassablement cette vérité trop dure pour elle : elle s'était bercée d'illusions. Elle avait tenté de se convaincre que si Kiba ne l'avait pas aimée, c'était parce qu'il était incapable d'aimer quiconque. Mais c'était faux. Kiba ne l'avait pas aimée elle, car elle n'en valait pas la peine. Elle ne valait pas la peine que quiconque l'aime.

Les larmes s'échappèrent les unes après les autres, et une montée de haine envers elle-même l'envahit. Elle n'était qu'une jolie poupée abritant un monstre. Qui aurait pu aimer un monstre ?

* * *

Tenten avait fini sa soirée de travail et se rendait chez elle, empruntant le même chemin qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans permis et peu désireuse de marcher des heures, elle prenait le métro dont la station se trouvait à quelques rues de la pizzeria. A cette heure là, elles étaient souvent désertes et, si Tenten n'avait pas été du genre téméraire, elle aurait évité d'y passer tant elles étaient mal éclairées et silencieuses. A vrai dire, n'importe qui se serait douté que passer dans ce genre de lieu en pleine nuit n'était pas sans danger. Il était tellement facile d'y dissimuler quelque chose. D'y tendre une embuscade, discrètement. Personne ne pourrait entendre. Personne ne verrait. Personne ne saurait.

Mais Tenten n'avait pas peur. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les films, et elle se trouvait dans la vie réelle, là. Alors ces rues n'étaient rien d'autres que des rues, et le silence et l'obscurité étaient synonymes de calme et de paix, et non de menace et d'horreur. C'est pourquoi tous les soirs, après son travail, elle empruntait ce chemin. Elle l'avait fait tant de fois que c'en était devenu familier voir banal. Elle connaissait chaque mur, chaque container et chaque vélo abandonné là. Chaque réverbère dont l'ampoule méritait d'être changée et chaque fenêtre aux volets mal baissés. Qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver ?

Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique inondant ses tympans, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas prudents derrière elle. Elle marcha quelques secondes sans savoir qu'elle était suivie, puis la chanson se termina. Avant qu'une autre ne commence, le blanc de quelques secondes lui permit de percevoir l'écho de pas lents derrière elle. Elle pensa que ce n'était qu'un passant comme elle et enclencha la chanson suivante. Mais bientôt, un léger doute l'assaillit : avec tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps, l'idée qu'on la suive ne lui paraissait pas inimaginable. Elle arrêta la musique et entendit le bruit des pas qui accéléraient à mesure que la fin de la ruelle approchait. Elle fit de même, et bientôt, l'écho des pas devint plus rapide et plus fort. Elle sentit quelque chose s'emparer de son cœur et la peur la fit jeter un regard en arrière.

L'homme lui courait après.

Elle se mit à courir à son tour, les battements de son cœur se calant sur ses pas. La ruelle déboucha sur une autre rue, toute aussi déserte. Elle sentit la panique se saisir d'elle : ce mec allait lui faire du mal, c'était certain. Il était là pour faire payer Kankuro. La situation qu'elle avait tenté de prendre à la légère lui paraissait plus réelle et dangereuse que jamais. Si elle ne courait pas assez vite, elle allait en être la victime.

Désormais, les rues qui lui paraissaient auparavant inoffensives se révélaient être un décor terrifiant pour la mort qui l'attendait, à quelques pas d'elle. L'obscurité masquerait son corps. Son cri d'horreur briserait le silence, mais personne ne l'entendrait.

La main de l'homme se posa sur son épaule. Elle crut qu'on venait de lui enfoncer un poing dans l'estomac. Des dizaines d'images défilèrent dans son esprit. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? La blesser, la violer, la tuer ? Chaque chose, l'une après l'autre ?

Elle ne pouvait pas subir ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la toucher. Elle devait aider Kankuro et Temari. Elle devait rester aux côtés de ses amis et devenir la fierté de sa famille. Il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse du mal.

Elle poussa un cri furieux et balança son sac dans le visage de l'homme. Il la lâcha et elle se remit à courir. Bientôt, la lumière de la rue où se trouvait son bus apparut. Le bruit des voitures lui arracha un sourire de soulagement. Quelques pas plus tard, elle se laissa happer par la foule jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, ses battements de cœur reprenant peu à peu un rythme presque normal. Elle se retourna vers la rue d'où elle provenait et y vit un homme aux cheveux noirs qui la fixait par-delà la masse de gens. Il ne tenterait rien devant tant de témoins. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser chacun de ses traits comme elle l'aurait voulu car son agresseur s'enfuit.

Son bus arriva, elle monta dedans et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle s'empara de son téléphone et appela immédiatement Kankuro. Alors qu'il raccrochait, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et des sanglots remplacèrent ce qu'elle avait souhaité lui dire. Alors que son corps était parcouru de tremblements, Kankuro déclara gravement :

- Je viens chez toi dans une demi-heure.

* * *

- Tu es finalement venu.

Sa voix lui fit l'effet d'une décharge.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore adolescents, Shikaku, Chouza et lui étaient allés dans un champ en pleine nuit pour y camper. Ils n'y étaient évidemment pas autorisés, et lorsqu'à 5 heures du matin, le propriétaire était arrivé et leur avait hurlé dessus, une fourche à la main, les trois garçons avaient dû s'enfuir, leurs sacs de couchage sous la main. Ils étaient arrivés devant des fils électriques entourant le domaine de quelques chevaux. Shikaku avait sauté par-dessus, Chouza et lui n'y étaient pas parvenus et avaient subi quelques décharges. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur aiguë, et celle que lui avait infligée la voix de la femme son ancien meilleur ami en était proche.

L'unique différence résidait dans le fait qu'après leur course dans les champs, Inoichi et ses deux amis avaient éclaté de rire. Là, il ne s'en sentait aucune envie.

- Il serait ravi de te voir.

Il se retourna et la contempla quelques instants avant de la saluer. Toujours aussi belle. Telle qu'il l'avait aimé, du temps où sa propre femme était encore un être humain. Du temps où il ne lui avait pas brisé le cœur, tout en brisant une amitié qui lui était chère.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

Elle vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de lit. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient le long de son visage. Elle avait le teint plus pâle encore que d'habitude, et ses cernes étaient creusées par l'angoisse. Elle posa un regard doux et peiné sur le visage impassible de son mari.

- Ce con refuse de se réveiller, fit-elle mine de s'énerver.

Il avait adoré ce ton agacé qu'elle prenait sans cesse. Cette façon de masquer sa peine par une fausse colère. Alors que Shikaku la délaissait, elle était devenue colérique, ne montrant jamais la peine que l'éloignement de son mari lui causait. Elle faisait mine de vouloir briser son joli monde de rêve, alors qu'elle souhaitait juste qu'il l'y invite. Elle avait confié tout cela à Inoichi, et lui avait dit sa peine de se sentir si loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et de le sentir partir un peu plus peu à peu. Elle avait le sentiment de ne plus faire partie de sa vie et du monde qu'il avait créé pour lui, ses amis et leurs enfants.

Inoichi avait profité de sa douleur. Il avait tenté de s'emparer de la femme qui avait peu à peu remplacé la sienne dans son cœur. Il avait mis de côté sa honte et ses remords, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'elle arrête de crier pour masquer sa peine. Il voulait qu'elle sourie à nouveau. Qu'elle sourie pour lui.

- Que disent les médecins ?

Elle esquissa un sourire qui lui donna envie de la serrer contre lui. Ce n'était pas ce genre de sourire qu'il voulait voir. Pas cette espèce de grimace forcée.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit à Shikamaru, murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur le visage de Shikaku. Mais il y a peu de chance qu'il se réveille. Et plus il restera endormi, plus le réveil deviendra incertain.

Voilà donc comment allait se finir leur histoire ? Une belle amitié, des mariages, des enfants, puis des conflits, un adultère, une trahison, une femme qui perd la raison et un homme qui perd la vie ?

- Il faudra peut-être que je me remette à vivre bientôt. Shikamaru a besoin de sa mère.

Il songea à Ino. Lui n'avait jamais réellement recommencé à vivre. Il avait laissé sa fille subir sa douleur. Il était resté enfermé dans la perte de ses amis, de sa femme et de celle qu'il avait tenté de voler. Il était resté prisonnier de ses souvenirs et de ses regrets, oubliant que sa fille était encore là, attendant qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

Il l'avait vu grandir et s'éloigner de lui comme il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle avait teint ses cheveux, elle avait voulu devenir une femme un peu trop tôt et avait abandonné tout ce qui pouvait la rattacher à son enfance. Ses anciens amis, Shikamaru et Choji, sa mère devenant folle peu à peu, son apparence de gamine et son caractère jovial. Un soir en rentrant chez lui, il avait surpris un adolescent brun qui s'appelait Kiba selon sa fille. Il l'avait entendu coucher avec elle la nuit même. Il n'avait rien dit. Elle se protégeait certainement après tout. Et il n'avait pas à pénétrer dans sa vie privée.

Il l'avait laissé s'habiller de façon dévêtue et poser pour des hommes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il avait à peine porté attention aux photos qui résultaient de ces séances. Il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il était un bon père en se montrant agréable et conciliant. Mais un vrai père posait des limites et s'intéressaient réellement à ses enfants. Et un père ne transformait pas la mère de sa fille en fantôme.

Shikamaru avait besoin de sa mère, que son père vive à nouveau ou non. Tout comme Ino avait toujours eu besoin de lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour réparer ses erreurs. Tout paraissait bien trop brisé par sa faute. Le lien qui unissaient Chouza, Shikaku et lui, et celui qui liait leurs femmes et leurs enfants. L'amour que sa femme lui portait, et son état mental. Sa relation avec sa fille. Sa propre vie.

Mais, plus que jamais, il espérait y parvenir. Il savait qu'en y mettant tout son cœur, il pourrait un jour recoller quelques morceaux des cœurs qu'il avait réduit en miettes. Peut-être pourrait-on même lui pardonner. Peut-être pourrait-il se pardonner à lui-même.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Shikaku et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'en ce moment, la femme qu'il avait aimé le fixait, mais peu lui importait. Il laissa les souvenirs d'une amitié trop belle pour durer défiler dans son esprit, puis serra les doigts de l'homme qui lui avait présenté sa première copine, avait ri de son premier baiser et l'avait consolé de ses premières peines de cœur. L'homme avec qui il avait couru dans un champ pour échapper à un fermier fou, et qui avait appris à Chouza et lui que les nuages racontaient des histoires. Celui qui l'avait aidé dans les matières où ses notes frôlaient la moyenne, et qui avait été son témoin de mariage. Celui qui avait fumé en cachette avec lui, et qui avait été son premier passager lorsqu'il avait eu son permis. Celui qui avait vu sa fille faire ses premiers pas et qui avait acheté une vieille console d'occasions pour qu'ils puissent y jouer. Celui qui avait été son ami, et peut-être le meilleur.

- T'as intérêt à revenir avec nous mon vieux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la belle femme de Shikaku Nara pleurait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue ainsi, il l'avait embrassée. Cette fois-là, il se contenta de la saluer et s'en alla. Il ne ferait plus la même erreur.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut sorti de la chambre qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait aussi.

* * *

- Je te dis que cette couleur lui va super bien ! s'exclama Naruto, furieux.

- Le vert lui donne un sale teint, répliqua Sasuke en secouant la tête.

Sakura les dévisagea un instant, pouffant légèrement. Naruto était debout devant la cabine où elle s'était changée, désignant le pull qu'elle portait et affirmant que ce dernier allait avec ses yeux. Sasuke, assis sur une chaise un peu en retrait, les bras croisés, affirmait le contraire.

A vrai dire, Naruto avait aimé à peu près tous les vêtements essayés par la jeune femme, tandis que Sasuke s'évertuait à tout critiquer. Elle aurait dû s'en douter lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé de l'accompagner.

« J'ai reçu de l'argent de Londres, ça vous dit du shopping ? »

Sasuke avait besoin de nouvelles chaussettes, les siennes ayant été constamment empruntés – « volées » selon le brun – par Naruto. Le blond quant à lui, devait s'acheter des livres qu'ils étaient censés posséder depuis le début de l'année. L'examen portant sur ces derniers approchant, il s'était enfin décidé à se les procurer.

De tout le lycée, Sasuke et Naruto étaient ceux de qui Sakura se sentait finalement la plus proche. Bien sûr, elle adorait les filles. Mais les deux garçons et elle partageaient quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas, une espèce de complicité étrange qui était née petit à petit. Malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et les sentiments parfois évidents du blond pour elle, ils parvenaient à entretenir une vraie belle amitié. Ils se comprenaient à tous les niveaux, et riaient pour les mêmes choses. Lorsque l'un d'eux allait mal, il allait dans la chambre de l'autre et tout allait mieux. Ils n'avaient plus franchi la limite et Sakura savait qu'ils ne le referaient plus tant qu'elle ne le souhaiterait pas.

Pour Sasuke, c'était différent. Naruto était le premier à avoir tenté de devenir son ami, et même s'il était encore distant, il s'ouvrait un peu plus chaque jour. Sakura et Naruto étaient les seuls avec qui il parvenait à se montrer un peu naturel. Il était parfois cassant, arrogant voir blessant, mais de temps à autres il riait avec eux ou se montrait même avenant, leur proposant de se voir pour un prétexte quelconque. Naruto et lui se chamaillaient sans cesse, pour n'importe quelle raison. Et si cela l'agaçait parfois, ça faisait surtout rire Sakura. Ils avaient créé à eux trois une lien différent des autres, et tout semblait parfait ainsi.

Bien sûr, parfois, elle regardait Sasuke un peu trop longtemps. Parfois ils débattaient de sujets qui laissaient Naruto en dehors de leur monde. Parfois même, elle se surprenait à chercher le contact avec lui. Lorsque Naruto était là, il était distant. Mais parfois, lorsqu'il s'éloignait, il laissait leur doigts se frôler, ou le dos de Sakura se poser un peu sur son torse. Elle sentait bien que peu à peu, le garçon devenait un peu plus attirant à ses yeux. Mais elle savait qu'un rapprochement entre eux risquerait de briser la mécanique qui entretenait leur relation aux trois.

- Sakura, tu vas l'acheter hein ! Nan sérieux, te laisse pas influencer par ce con !

- Le con t'emmerde, voleur de chaussettes.

- Oh arrête, je te les ai em-prun-tées, après si tu perds ce que je te rends…

- Je ne peux pas perdre quelque chose qu'on ne m'a jamais rendu !

- En fait, les interrompit Sakura, j'ai l'impression d'être Lee avec ce pull…

Naruto et Sasuke se turent quelques instants, puis Sasuke esquissa un sourire face à l'air décontenancé de son ami.

- Un point pour moi.

Naruto partit bouder dans son coin, à la rechercher d'autres vêtements à faire essayer à Sakura. Il aimait bien l'idée qu'il puisse choisir ce qu'il voulait. Et il espérait qu'elle aimerait un habit qu'il lui aurait donné, mais depuis le début de la journée, Sasuke persistait à ruiner ses plans.

Il avait beau adorer ce dernier, il avait parfois du mal avec son attitude. Bien sûr, il savait à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il avait décidé de le sortir de sa solitude, mais il s'était attendu à un minimum de reconnaissance tout de même. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui s'il avait désormais des amis.

Il s'empara d'une jupe bleue et rose qu'il trouva magnifique et d'un jeans teint en violet qu'il amena à Sakura. Face à l'air effaré de la jeune fille, il comprit qu'il valait mieux partir en quête de vêtements moins colorés. Après quelques recherches et la trouvaille d'un joli blazer noir, il retourna vers les cabines.

Sakura se tenait en dehors de la sienne, dos à Sasuke qui s'était levé. Ses doigts blancs refermaient la fermeture éclair qui se trouvait sous la nuque de l'adolescente. L'idée qu'il se trouve si proche d'elle remua la jalousie qui logeait en Naruto. L'idée qu'il la touche, ne serait-ce qu'à peine, l'agaça. Il se sentait mis à part dans ce genre de moments, exclu de leur petit trio.

Il les rejoignit, interrompant leur bref moment de complicité. Sakura semblait gênée alors que Sasuke, comme à son habitude, ne trahissait rien. Il montra sa trouvaille qui plut à l'adolescente. Quelques instants plus tard, elle l'achetait.

La journée se poursuivit, entre rires et chamailleries. Naruto mit une bonne heure à acheter ses livres, préférant se balader dans le rayon mangas qu'aller à celui dédié aux études. Pour les chaussettes de Sasuke, ce fut un peu plus rapide, mais l'obstination de Sakura à faire essayer des habits aux deux garçons manqua de le détourner de son objectif. Finalement, ils se posèrent au premier McDonald, épuisés. Naruto dévora plusieurs hamburgers sous le regard effaré de la jeune adolescente tandis que Sasuke défendait tant bien que mal son propre menu des mains voleuses du blond.

Aussi étrange que cela put paraître, la scène lui semblait parfaite ainsi. Sasuke se sentait entièrement à sa place, et si ça lui faisait un peu peur, ça le ravissait surtout. Il se sentait à l'aise, entre ce gamin surexcité et cette jolie fille aux cheveux teints.

Car il la trouvait de plus en plus jolie. Peut-être parce qu'elle semblait de mieux en mieux dans sa peau. Peut-être aussi parce que tout ce temps passé ensemble avait fait naître quelques sentiments. Mais Sasuke connaissait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : ce bonheur pouvait être éphémère, son frère avait des ennuis, et il y serait peut-être mêlé. Alors ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Et puis, il y avait Naruto. Naruto qui avait été le lien entre eux, et qui désormais perdait peu à peu sa place centrale. Naruto qui était amoureux de Sakura. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça.

Alors c'était tout simplement hors de question.

Sakura lança un regard amusé à Sasuke tandis que Naruto dévorait son dernier hamburger. Il lui répondit par un léger sourire. L'échange dura quelques secondes, durant lesquelles ils ne se perdirent pas des yeux. Puis, devinant le regard du blond sur eux, Sasuke brisa le contact visuel.

C'était inenvisageable.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tenten resta muette, tandis que Kankuro pénétrait dans sa chambre. Elle se força même à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? insista-t-il.

- J'ai été poursuivie par un mec, déclara-t-elle tranquillement.

Les larmes s'étaient taries, et elle avait eu le temps de se calmer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kankuro. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré, et s'entendre craquer l'avait surprise. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment perdre son calme, elle avait l'impression que trop de gens autour d'elle allaient déjà mal, elle se devait d'être une des rares personnes qui se portaient bien.

- Un de tes amis, sûrement, continua-t-elle.

La fureur sur le visage de Kankuro disparut au creux de ses mains. Elle se figea face à la vision de cet adolescent qui la dépassait habituellement d'une tête et demie, dont la carrure imposante était courbée par le poids de la culpabilité.

- Je suis désolé. Putain…

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Elle réalisa son erreur lorsqu'il releva des yeux vitreux sur elle. Le contact l'avait fait réaliser qu'elle tremblait encore.

- Je suis un gros connard. Tout ce que vous subissez, c'est à cause de moi.

- Tu m'as prévenu de ne pas me mêler de tes affaires, répliqua Tenten. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

- C'est faux.

Elle avait toujours su à quel point il s'en voulait, mais le regard et la voix qu'il avait en cet instant trahissaient un sentiment encore plus fort : il se méprisait. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer, mais une part d'elle en était incapable : malgré elle, elle lui en voulait aussi un peu.

Et puis, elle était persuadé qu'il se serait raidi au moindre contact trop prononcé.

Face à elle, Kankuro réfléchissait rapidement. Ses pensées allaient désormais là où elles n'étaient encore jamais allées. Tenten avait échappé à l'homme qui l'avait poursuivie. Ça aurait pu être l'inverse. Ou ça aurait pu arriver à Temari ou Gaara. Et si l'agression avait échouée ce soir-là, ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas la prochaine fois.

Les morts se multipliaient, le danger se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus, et Kankuro sentait qu'il ne paierait pas à temps. La solution était peut-être ailleurs. La solution se trouvait peut-être dans cette arme que lui avait offerte Deidara avant de perdre la vie.

De membres haut-placés, il ne restait qu'Itachi, Konan et Pein. Une fois que les trois auraient perdus la vie, tout se finirait. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'on ose s'attaquer à eux depuis l'intérieur. Mais l'organisation faiblissait, et Kankuro possédait une arme, une clé pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment où ils se trouvaient, et les horaires où Pein s'y rendait. Tout ça semblait fou, voire impossible. Eux étaient nombreux et lui serait seul. Mais dans le pire des cas, s'il perdait la vie, de qui souhaiteraient-ils tirer de l'argent ? Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de faire chanter sa famille, puisque ce serait mettre de nouvelles personnes au courant de leurs agissements, alors qu'ils souhaitaient éliminer ceux qui étaient reliés à eux.

Cette dernière pensée le fit réaliser que, quoi qu'il fasse, même s'il épongeait finalement sa dette, l'organisation mettrait certainement fin à ses jours pour se débarrasser d'un témoin supplémentaire.

Cette vérité lui sauta au visage. Et plus que jamais, l'idée de mettre en terme plus rapide à cette sombre histoire lui parut bonne.

* * *

Konan était allée dans la boutique de vêtements professionnels, où elle avait affirmé être infirmière et nécessiter un nouvel uniforme. Quelques essayages plus tard, elle sortait, ses vêtements sous le bras. Elle avait retiré ses quelques piercings et teint ses cheveux en noir la veille, pour être plus discrète. Elle entra dans l'hôpital où Shikaku Nara se trouvait et alla se changer dans les toilettes. Elle en ressortit vêtue comme toutes les infirmières qui s'y trouvaient et se noya dans le flot de médecins et de patients.

Konan et Pein s'étaient rencontrés en primaire, dans une petite école à Osaka. Pein, enfant de deux immigrés parlant mal le japonais, avait alors du mal à se faire des amis. Konan, jeune élève modèle, voyait mal sa façon de la suivre un peu partout. Elle était la seule à lui avoir parlé depuis son arrivée, et il s'était senti obligé de la poursuivre là où elle allait.

- Maîtresse ! Pein il veut pas me laisser tranquille !

Un jour, il avait simplement arrêté. Elle l'avait retrouvé seul, sur un banc. Des garçons se moquaient de lui et de ses cheveux roux, lui lançant divers objets. Lui était assis là, recroquevillé, attendant que la cloche sonne et qu'on le laisse enfin.

- Arrêtez ! C'est joli le roux !

Il avait levé des yeux émerveillés vers elle, l'air de dire « tu trouves vraiment ? ».

Elle avait pensé que c'était une erreur de le défendre, car il allait à nouveau se mettre à le suivre. Quelques années plus tard, alors que leur amitié avait grandi, elle pensait qu'elle avait bien fait. Et plus tard encore, elle allait regretter amèrement sa compassion.

Tandis qu'elle traversait les couloirs bondés, les souvenirs s'égrenaient, un à un, et l'histoire de sa passion avec Pein se déroulait dans sa tête comme un film.

A leurs dix ans, Pein et Konan étaient inséparables. Ils jouaient sans cesse ensemble. Pein était devenu brillant à l'école, plus encore qu'elle, ce qui la rendait un peu jalouse. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il souhaitait devenir quelqu'un, à l'avenir. Il voulait qu'on le respecte, pas comme les élèves idiots de son école le faisaient, en se moquant de lui. Il était vrai qu'il était un peu étrange, autant physiquement qu'au niveau de son comportement. Il parlait très peu, mis à part à Konan, et ne lui souriait qu'à elle. Les autres devaient avoir un peu peur, à vrai dire. Et ils masquaient cette peur avec des railleries.

- Pein il est amoureux de Konan !

- C'est pas vrai !

- De toutes façons Konan elle est trop jolie pour toi !

- Mais je l'aime pas !

- Menteur ! Menteur !

L'élève moqueur avait été retrouvé en fin de journée dans les toilettes, les bras et les jambes ligotés par une corde à sauter, et la bouche fermée par un gros scotch. Les parents de Pein avaient été convoqués.

Quelques autres incidents du genre, et Pein avait été placé en école privé. Konan et lui se voyaient alors moins souvent. Puis, elle était entrée au collège, où il l'avait rejointe. Là, Pein avait commencé à avoir du succès auprès des filles, ce qui l'avait étonnée. Elle l'avait vu grandir et s'affirmer, et l'aura étrange qui se formait autour de lui avait commencé à l'attirer elle aussi. Au lycée, ils avaient eu plusieurs cours en commun. Ils les passaient à coté, mais Pein commençait à flirter avec d'autres filles, si bien que personne ne disait plus qu'ils étaient en couple. Cependant, les rumeurs fusaient, au sujet de Konan cette fois.

- C'est évident qu'elle l'aime, la pauvre. Lui se contrefout d'elle.

Parfois, il venait dormir chez elle, ou elle chez lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il l'embrassait alors et redevenait le petit gamin qui la suivait partout. Il s'endormait dans ses bras, le corps parcouru de tremblements. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle était incapable de comprendre pourquoi il semblait aller aussi mal. Elle ne sut que bien plus tard que déjà à cette époque, Pein était rongé par la haine.

Quelques années plus tard, la mère de Pein était morte. Il était alors en dernière année. Il était allé dormir chez Konan tous les soirs, avait même pleuré quelques fois. Au lycée, son attitude avait complétement changé. Il s'était montré violent avec quelques filles, s'était mis tous les professeurs à dos et ses notes avaient subitement baissé. Il avait raté son année, contrairement à Konan.

- Je vais quitter le lycée. Je veux pas redoubler.

- Mais…

- Je veux pas faire une année sans toi. Et puis, j'ai un truc de prévu.

Pendant les vacances d'été, Konan n'avait pratiquement plus vu Pein. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de la perte de sa mère. Alors elle avait accepté de le voir s'éloigner.

Puis, la veille de la rentrée, il était arrivé chez elle. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, un sourire terrifiant l'avait accueilli.

- Mon père est mort.

Il avait éclaté de rire.

Dès ce jour, rien n'avait été pareil. Konan avait commencé à aller à la fac, mais elle ne suivait pas vraiment les cours. Toutes ces pensées allaient à Pein. Pein qui riait de la mort de son père. Pein qui devait désormais vivre seul. Pein qui venait dormir chez elle tous les soirs et lui faisait l'amour, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Pein qui était devenu plus terrifiant que jamais.

Et pourtant, elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Elle ressentait un manque lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Chaque jour lui semblait durer une éternité tant elle souhaitait arriver à la nuit, au moment où son corps nu s'affalerait sur elle. Il lui faisait mal parfois, mais ça lui était égal. Des fois, il l'embrassait, lui prenait la main et lui disait même qu'elle était belle. Elle vivait pour ces moments.

- Je veux devenir quelqu'un.

Sa tête était posée sur sa poitrine nue. Il fixait le plafond.

- Je veux avoir le respect que je mérite.

Elle avait caressé ses cheveux doucement et murmuré :

- Tu l'auras.

La dépendance devenait de plus en plus forte. L'aura de Pein l'envoutait tout autant qu'il lui faisait peur. Puis, un jour, ses parents lui avaient demandé de ne plus le voir. Des rumeurs couraient sur lui et sur les fréquentations qu'il avait. On le disait dealer.

Pein lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui, et elle l'avait fait. Elle avait coupé tout lien avec sa famille et habité dans la maison où les parents défunts de Pein avaient vécus. Un jour, alors qu'il était absent, un policier s'était présenté à la porte. Un coup de feu plus tard, il était à terre. Pein était apparu derrière le cadavre, l'air grave. Il avait rentré le cadavre à l'intérieur sous les yeux effarés de Konan et refermé la porte derrière lui.

- Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que… qu'est-ce que je devrais avoir compris ?

- Tes parents avaient raison.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Pein baignait dans l'illégalité, mais ça lui était égal. Elle l'aimait trop.

- J'ai besoin de toi Konan. Je vais bâtir un empire. Je vais avoir ce respect que je mérite. Et tu l'auras avec moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi pour y parvenir. Tu es prête à le faire ? Non, ne réponds pas. Laisse-moi d'abord de dire la vérité : c'est moi qui ai tué mon père. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au Japon, ce connard est devenu violent. Il battait ma mère sans cesse. Un jour, il l'a battue un peu trop fort. La police, ces petits cons, n'ont pas trouvé assez de preuve contre lui. J'étais la clé, je devais le dénoncer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, car je voulais lui faire payer, moi. J'ai attendu le bon moment, le moment où il croirait que je lui avais pardonné… puis je l'ai tué. J'ai tué pleins d'hommes Konan. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Pour que tu m'aides à rester fort. Tuer ce n'est pas facile au début, tu sais. Tu penses à ce que la personne va rater, aux gens à qui elle va manquer. Et puis ça devient terrifiant : parce que tu ne penses plus à ça. Je n'y pense plus Konan. Alors j'ai besoin de toi pour rester un homme. C'est à toi de voir maintenant. On peut devenir les rois. On peut être des fantômes et personne ne nous attrapera. Tu peux être avec moi pour toujours.

Ils étaient partis ensemble pour Tokyo. Konan n'avait rien répondu, elle l'avait juste embrassé, puis était partie préparer leurs affaires. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'appartement où se pressait la police que des voisins avaient appelée, alarmés par le coup de feu. Une fois arrivés dans la capitale, ils s'étaient trouvés un petit appartement et avaient vécus difficilement pendant quelques mois. Pein, qui s'était fait de nombreux contacts, était parvenu à se faire un nom dans le milieu du trafic de drogue peu à peu. A vrai dire, à cette époque, Konan ne faisait pas encore partie de tous ses plans, et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Si bien que, lorsque Pein lui avait demandé de se rendre au restaurant avec lui, elle avait cru à un rendez-vous. Surprise et touchée, elle s'était habillée avec son unique robe et mis les seules boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait emportées. Ayant trouvé un petit job à Tokyo, elle avait pu s'acheter du maquillage et elle avait passé du temps à se faire belle.

Arrivée au restaurant, Pein avait salué un barman qui les avait amenés dans les cuisines. Konan, troublée, n'avait pourtant rien dit. Derrière les cuisines se trouvait un entrepôt pour la nourriture qui ne nécessitait pas d'être au frais. Au milieu de la pièce, moins d'une dizaine d'hommes attendaient. Pein avait désigné le premier de la main. Elle l'avait dévisagé un instant. Il avait les yeux sombres et le regard froid. Malgré son air grave, il avait un visage troublant tant il était beau.

- Je te présente Itachi. Il sera mon bras droit. Derrière lui, tu peux voir Kisame, un combattant aguerri si l'on peut le dire. Deidara, spécialiste en explosifs, Sasori, roi de la discrétion, Kakuzu, qui s'occupera des comptes. Hidan, un sympathique criminel de haut-rang et Zetsu, qui malgré quelques conflits internes, est plutôt doué pour ce qui est livraisons.

Il se tourna vers elle, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Il se moquait certainement d'elle, qui avait osé croire qu'il l'emmenait dîner. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, c'était une réunion. Une rencontre entre futurs hors-la-loi.

- Je vous présente Konan, ma pièce maîtresse.

« Pièce maîtresse ». Le plus triste était qu'elle avait été flattée.

Elle aurait pu fuir à cet instant. Fuir loin de lui et du destin qui l'attendait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il lui avait demandée de l'aider. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et puis, elle était presque certaine qu'il l'aurait retrouvée et tuée.

- Enchantée.

Des restaurants, bars ou boutiques achetés puis revendus, des trafiquants toujours plus nombreux, des revenus grandissant peu à peu, et la renommée de Pein et ses dealers, toujours plus haute. Ce fut ce à quoi la vie de Konan fut dédiée. Gérer des transferts, enquêter sur les anciens dealers, surveiller ceux qui pourraient trahir… et parfois, aller en tuer quelques-uns. Elle avait perdu une partie d'elle, comme Pein. Ce dernier n'eut plus aucun geste tendre envers elle. Il la sautait quand l'envie l'en prenait, et elle faisait de son mieux pour lui donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle espérait peut-être, au fond d'elle, qu'il la remarquerait subitement. Comme lorsqu'il était gamin et qu'il la suivait partout.

Elle savait qu'elle avait tout perdu. Elle était prisonnière d'un amour malsain qui l'avait transformée en monstre.

Et cet amour la menait désormais devant la chambre de Shikaku Nara. Elle savait que la mission était risquée, mais elle avait envie de croire qu'elle allait parvenir à injecter le poison mortel dans le sang du malheureux policier. Elle était parvenue à atteindre sa chambre sans problème, le reste se ferait facilement.

Elle qui pensait qu'il serait certainement surveillé. Elle esquissa un sourire. Shikaku Nara ne se réveillerait jamais.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de l'homme, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, trois armes se braquaient sur elle. Derrière elle, d'autres policiers apparurent. Tous lui hurlèrent des choses qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle n'écoutait plus, tout semblait avoir subitement ralenti autour d'elle.

Elle se rappela le visage d'enfant de Pein. Sa façon de lui courir après, et sa façon de se replier sur lui quand on se moquait de lui. Elle revit son sourire quand ils dormaient chez l'un ou l'autre en regardant des animes. Elle entendit ses sanglots, quand il pleurait la mort de sa mère, et son rire, lorsqu'il fêtait celle de son père. Elle fut face à l'adolescent envoutant qui était devenu peu à peu son obsession, puis devant l'homme cruel qui avait fait d'elle son objet.

S'ils l'arrêtaient, elle ne pourrait plus le protéger. Si Shikaku Nara se réveillait, Pein serait en danger.

Elle sortit de sa poche le pistolet qu'elle y avait caché et le braqua sur le policier devant elle. Quelques coups sourds plus tard, son corps transpercé de parts et d'autres, elle s'effondra sur le sol.

_« J'ai toujours voulu être un héros ! Tu sais, comme ceux des animes. »_

_« Moi aussi, mais les héroïnes des animes sont trop bêtes ! »_

_« Tu peux être mon bras droit si tu veux ! Ma pièce maîtresse… Je serai le héros et toi mon alliée ! »_

_« N'importe quoi, je veux être une héroïne moi aussi ! »_

_« Mais tu peux pas, c'est déjà moi le héros. Si t'es pas avec moi, alors t'es contre moi ! »_

_« Et si t'es héros, tu feras quoi ? »_

_« Je sais pas… Un héros ça sauve les gens, mais j'ai pas envie de les sauver eux. Ils sont trop méchants. »_

_« Si on sauve pas les gens, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? »_

_« On les forcera à nous respecter. On sera tellement forts qu'ils auront peur de nous. »_

Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Le petit gamin roux était face à elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Viens Konan ! On va devenir des héros ! Plus personne ne nous fera de mal !

Elle prit sa main, et tandis qu'ils avançaient vers l'écran de lumière qui était apparu, elle se sentit rajeunir, jusqu'à redevenir cette petite fille que Pein avait suivie. La vie la quitta dans un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

_Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'en ai bavé pour cet épisode ! Je crois que jamais je n'ai autant traité du sentiment amoureux dans cette fic, il y en a dans… chaque partie sauf celles avec Tenten, mon dieu !_

_Temari et Shikamaru sont durs à écrire, comme d'hab. Temari surtout. J'ai voulu montrer la réelle évolution de leur relation, due à l'évolution de Temari. Elle a tellement mûri, c'est fou. Sa façon de se confier, c'est son moyen à elle de tenter de remuer un Shikamaru qui se laisse tomber._

_Pour Azur et Kiba, c'est toujours le même bordel. La faiblesse de Kiba, sa jalousie, est ce qui le pousse à chaque fois à sauter le pas. Il est toujours aussi impulsif et gamin, sa seule évolution est qu'il accepte d'aimer. Mais de là à le dire… Au fond, c'est celui qui évolue le moins, on croirait qu'il grandit, mais pas vraiment pour l'instant. Azur est plus compliquée à écrire, je veux qu'on la voit comme quelqu'un qui assume ce qu'elle ressent, qui souhaite vraiment porter Kiba. En même temps, elle a aussi peur, mais elle ne dit rien._

_La réaction d'Ino nous la montre plus vulnérable que jamais : elle était vraiment amoureuse de Kiba, et on peut le considérer comme un des responsables de sa descente aux enfers. A ce stade de l'histoire, Ino va plus mal que jamais._

_La scène de Tenten devait vous faire penser qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait réellement se faire attraper. A vrai dire, plus on avance, plus les personnages sont dans la merde profonde. Le schéma de la fin est fait, et à vrai dire, tout le monde va souffrir. Il reste moins de dix chapitres mes chers ! Toute cette histoire finira au chapitre 36 !_

_L'échange Inoichi-mère de Shika ( je ne sais pas son nom héhé) était sympa à écrire aussi. Beaucoup de souvenirs et de regrets. J'aime bien parler de la relation Ino-Inoichi, même si je crois qu'en cours d'histoire elle a un peu changé._

_Le trio Naru-Saku-Sasu est assez complexe. J'aime beaucoup l'idée déjà exploitée d'un trio à l'équilibre fragile, d'une belle amitié entre eux trois qui risque d'être brisée au moindre faux pas. Si Sasuke et Sakura se rapprochaient trop, Naruto se sentirait exclu et le vivrait très mal. Je pense qu'ils tiennent énormément à cette amitié qui s'est créée entre eux, et qu'ils craignent de la briser._

_Sasuke et Sakura sont attirés l'un par l'autre, comme ça c'est enfin dit. Ça ne veut pas dire que je compte les mettre en couple, loin de là._

_Pour Kankuro, il est bel et bien dans la merde, et plus encore maintenant. L'Akatsuki se fait petit à petit détruire, tandis que ses proches sont de plus en plus en danger et que lui se rapproche de commettre un acte irréparable. Qui atteindra le fond en premier ? L'Akatsuki, les proches de Kankuro ou ce dernier ? A moins qu'ils ne le fassent tous en même temps…_

_Et enfin, la partie compliquée de l'histoire : le passage avec Konan. Comment bien reproduire leur passé, et cet état de dépendance dans lequel elle est, sans qu'elle n'en paraisse complétement conne ? L'amour est quelque chose de merveilleux, on le voit dans tout ce chapitre. Il pousse Temari à tenter d'aider Shikamaru, il réunit deux personnes totalement opposées, Kiba et Azur, il fait tenir le coup à la mère de Shikamaru… D'un autre côté, il peut se montrer tout à fait destructeur : il fait perdre confiance à Ino, risque de briser l'amitié qu'entretiennent Sakura et Sasuke avec Naruto, blesse ce dernier, a foutu en l'air la relation des parents d'Ino, Shikamaru et Choji… Et il pousse Konan à devenir l'ombre de Pein, jusqu'à perdre la vie pour lui. Cet épisode pourrait s'appeler simplement « Amour » en fait. C'est cucul, c'est simple, mais c'est juste ça, qui transparaît ici. L'amour, et la longue descente aux enfers des personnages de cette fic._

_Merci de votre lecture les gens, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :)  
_


	29. Chapter 29

_Tiens, et si on faisait un truc un peu joyeux pour une fois ? Avouez que ça manque de joie de vivre ces derniers temps. Les beaux jours reviennent, dans la vraie vie comme dans cette histoire, et il est temps de faire sortir un peu nos jeunes élèves. L'occasion de vous les montrer réunis et heureux… pour la dernière fois ? :D_

_Un immense merci pour les reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchée, en particulier à Ana3031 et sa review qui ne veut pas s'envoyer et à LittleCookie x) C'est toujours génial de voir comment vous ressentez les choses :) _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_« Je fais partie de ces personnes qui n'ont rien vu venir. Je n'ai rien compris au drame qui se jouait en arrière-plan. Et encore maintenant, je ne sais pas tout. Je crois que je ne saurai jamais. Tout le monde mentait, tout le monde masquait quelque chose de sombre ou de brisé. Et tout le monde courait à sa perte. Parfois, je revois son sourire, j'ai l'impression de ressentir son bonheur. Et l'instant d'après, j'ouvre les yeux, pour me rappeler sa mort. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment une personne peut vous sembler parfaitement heureuse, et trois jours après, mourir de façon aussi horrible ? Comment peut-on être face à un être vivant, et l'instant d'après, se figurer qu'on ne le verra plus jamais ? On aurait dû savoir. On aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait. C'était trop beau. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Camping, ivresse et constellations :  
**

Deuxième semaine d'avril, le printemps avait commencé et Shikaku Nara était inconscient depuis quelques semaines. L'espoir de le voir se réveiller diminuait de jour en jour.

La tentative de meurtre orchestrée par l'Akatsuki avait été déjouée par la police, mais des agents continuaient à veiller sur la chambre du père de Shikamaru. Seuls sa femme et son fils pouvaient désormais y entrer. Ce dernier évitait toutefois de s'y rendre trop souvent, par peur d'être trop atterré à la vue de son père sans vie. Quant à sa mère, elle venait une fois par jour durant une heure, après quoi elle se forçait à rentrer pour s'occuper de son fils. Elle voulait que leur vie recommence à prendre une tournure à peu près normale, n'éloignant pas de son esprit l'idée qu'un jour, peut-être, elle devrait se faire sans Shikaku Nara.

Au lycée, Shikamaru recommençait peu à peu à redevenir celui qu'il était. Il souriait même parfois. Il ne se confia pas à Temari pour autant, reconnaissant malgré tout de sa tentative de l'aider. Il ne se confia à personne. Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'il était en cours, il reçut un appel de sa mère. Son professeur, mis au courant de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa famille, le laissa sortir.

Les mots de sa mère étaient embrouillés et elle pleurait, si bien qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur lâchait : son père était mort, c'était ça ?

* * *

A la pause, Kiba qui avait cours avec Shikamaru lorsqu'il était parti, l'appela immédiatement. Le brun lui indiqua le lieu où il se trouvait, le toit. Kiba envoya un message à Naruto et Lee, leur sommant de les rejoindre là-haut, avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Une fois au sommet du lycée, il aperçut, stupéfait, Temari qui serrait la main d'un Shikamaru visiblement sonné face à elle. Une angoisse sourde lui prit l'estomac. Il s'avança pas à pas, redoutant ce qu'il allait entendre. Son ami le vit et se tourna vers lui, retirant sa main de celle de la blonde. Il lui adressa alors un sourire, un vrai sourire de Shikamaru, sincère, avec ce petit coin de côté.

- Mon père s'est réveillé.

Kiba sentit un soulagement profond le gagner et serra son ami dans ses bras quelques secondes. Naruto et Lee arrivèrent et, après que Shikamaru leur ait annoncé la même nouvelles, ils se jetèrent sur lui.

Plus tard, Tenten, Sakura, Azur et Sasuke les rejoignirent à la fin des cours dans la chambre de Naruto, où le blond avait sorti des bouteilles de jus de pommes – « j'ai pas de champagne ! » avait-il dit- pour fêter le réveil du père de Shikamaru.

- Il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas le voir avant ce soir parce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire des examens, mais apparemment, il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant son coma. Ma mère est tellement survoltée que je préfère ne pas la rejoindre pour l'instant.

Il n'avoua pas que, même s'il avait très envie de fêter cela avec elle, il avait surtout envie, du moins pour le moment, d'être auprès de ceux qui l'avaient soutenus durant cette période.

Ils lui déclarèrent leur joie de savoir que la situation s'était arrangée, Tenten le serra dans ses bras, suivie de Sakura. Temari lui lança ce sourire qui signifiait tout, et Sasuke trinqua avec lui. Il observa Azur qui lui souriait, assise appuyée contre le torse de Kiba. Son meilleur ami était en couple, et il ne lui en avait même pas parlé. Complétement perdu à cause du coma de son père, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi durant toutes ces semaines. C'était comme s'il se réveillait maintenant, et découvrait face à lui deux amis soudainement ensemble.

Kiba dit quelque chose à Azur, et elle lui frappa le bras qu'il avait posé contre elle. Leur position semblait ne choquer personne. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir vraiment réalisé qu'ils étaient bel et bien en couple.

Sasuke et Sakura riaient ensemble. Sasuke riait. C'était tout aussi choquant que Kiba et Azur en couple. Et Tenten, au contraire, ne riait pas. Elle semblait complétement ailleurs, perdue.

Combien de choses avait-il manquées durant son sommeil ? C'était comme s'il avait été dans le même coma que son père et avait repris conscience en même temps que lui. Temari vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se rappela leurs mains enlacées et souhaita que le contact se reproduise. Son attitude à elle-aussi avait changé, du moins envers lui.

- Tu vas aller le voir après ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

Il se baigna dans son sourire, dans ses yeux, dans tout ce qu'elle dégageait. Il se sentait plus léger que jamais. Toute l'horreur de ces dernières semaines avait enfin pris fin. Tout allait aller mieux, dorénavant.

- Eh les gens ! Il fait trop beau, on fait un camping ce week-end ?

Les jeunes acclamèrent l'idée de Naruto, alors que Sasuke faisait remarquer, sceptique, qu'à la mi-avril, ils risquaient fort de subir une averse.

Ce soir-là, Shikamaru se rendit auprès de son père. Les Nara ne se serrèrent pas dans les bras, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'ils agissaient. Shikaku lança un sourire amusé à son fils, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles, soupira-t-il.

- Désolé, j'étais plongé dans un rêve merveilleux, ta mère était devenue douce et affectueuse, et tu étais une fille.

- T'aurais voulu que je sois une fille ?

La mère de Shikamaru pénétra dans la chambre à cet instant et serra si fort son mari que leur fils aperçut une grimace de douleur sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna finalement de lui, Shikaku l'embrassa doucement, sous l'air écœuré de son fils. Puis, il se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

- Tu nous as manqué, marmonna Shikamaru.

- Je suis désolé. Je suis là maintenant.

* * *

Dans une autre vie, quand il était encore capable de ressentir ce genre de sentiments, Pein avait été fou amoureux de Konan. De son enfance à la fin de son adolescence, elle avait été ce qui lui avait permis de tenir face à la violence de son père et la douleur de sa mère. Elle l'avait guidé à travers les moqueries des autres, et lui avait témoigné ce respect dont il avait tant rêvé. Lorsque sa mère était tombée sous les coups de son père, elle l'avait bordé comme un enfant, et avait soulagé, au moins un peu, la douleur qui lui tordait le ventre.

Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre ce désir de vengeance qui l'habitait, cette haine et cette avidité de pouvoir qu'il l'envahissaient peu à peu. Elle avait donc voué sa vie à le protéger des autres, mais surtout de lui-même. Et voilà où cette dévotion l'avait menée.

- Elle est morte, avait annoncé Itachi.

Pein lut à nouveau l'article de journal qu'avait posé Itachi devant lui quelques temps auparavant. Une tentative de meurtre du policier dans le coma amorcée. La femme qui en était responsable tuée. Et des milliers de lecteurs soulagés de l'apprendre. Soulagés d'apprendre que Konan était morte.

Au fond, ils étaient tout autant cruels que lui, si ce n'était plus. Ils fêtaient la mort d'un être humain. Seuls des monstres pouvaient le faire. Lui ne s'était jamais réjoui des meurtres qu'il avait ordonné. Chaque mort était une perte, une perte nécessaire. Ces hommes et femmes, là-dehors, qui le craignaient désormais, ne valaient pas mieux que lui. Ils étaient ceux qui, enfants, s'étaient moqués de lui et l'avaient rejeté. Ils le faisaient avec tous ceux qui ne leur ressemblaient pas. Ils ne méritaient pas plus de vivre que lui, et pour cette raison, Pein n'allait pas renoncer.

La mort de Konan était terrible, mais il n'avait plus l'âme à la pleurer. Elle avait été le seul lien qui l'unissait encore au peu d'humanité qui lui restait. Ce lien rompu, Pein était incapable de le regretter puisque ces sentiments s'étaient éteints au même instant que le cœur de Konan.

Il n'y avait plus de haine désormais, plus de douleur, plus de remords, rien. Juste un trou béant qui le dévorait peu à peu. Et cette certitude qu'il ne fallait pas quitter cette ville. Elle devait payer.

* * *

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Gaara répétait cette phrase sans cesse, espérant naïvement que sa sœur l'écoute. Elle l'avait traîné de force dans le magasin où elle avait rendez-vous avec Sakura et Azur pour acheter des bouteilles destinées à être vidées le soir-même.

- Si je ne te ramène pas, Naruto va me souler toute la soirée, répliqua Temari. Alors tu viens.

- T'as peur de Naruto ? soupira Gaara.

- Dieu sait qu'il peut-être putain de chiant.

Azur et Sakura les rejoignirent au rayon alcool, où la discussion portant sur les bouteilles qu'il fallait acheter eut vite fait d'ennuyer Gaara. Il se dirigea vers le premier pack de bière qu'il vit et le mit dans le charriot que sa sœur et lui avaient pris. Azur lui tomba immédiatement dessus.

- Mais elles sont super chères celles-là !

Sakura renchérit qu'elle en préférait d'autres, et finalement, Temari décréta que les garçons amenaient déjà des bières et qu'elles devaient choisir de l'alcool fort. Gaara s'empara alors d'une bouteille de tequila au hasard, et…

- Pas celle-là, elle est dégueulasse !

Finalement, le rouquin finit les courses au rayon mangas, où il se posa et entreprit de lire le premier tome d'une série qui avait l'air plaisante. Alors qu'il entamait le second chapitre, Azur apparut derrière le rayon.

- On a enfin trouvé, tu vi…

Face à l'air terrifiant de Gaara, l'adolescente comprit qu'il valait mieux le laisser là et courut rejoindre ses amies.

Temari réussit, après avoir accepté d'acheter le manga, à convaincre Gaara de les suivre à l'extérieur du magasin. Ils durent courir jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, où ils attrapèrent de justesse celui qui était sur le point de démarrer. Azur et Temari s'assirent à coté et Gaara se retrouva avec Sakura, qui entreprit de discuter avec lui. Il se surprit à bavarder tranquillement avec elle, surpassant sa gêne habituelle avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez Shikamaru, où ils devaient déposer les bouteilles qu'ils avaient achetées. Il avait été décidé qu'il amènerait tout le matériel en voiture sur le lieu que Naruto avait choisi pour le camping le soir-même.

L'adolescent les attendait sur le parking, accompagné de Kiba et Naruto qui avaient apporté deux tentes et des bouteilles. Après qu'ils se soient tous salués, ils commencèrent à remplir le coffre de la voiture. Alors qu'Azur et Kiba se chamaillaient sur la façon dont il fallait disposer les affaires, Lee et Tenten arrivèrent, des sacs remplis de victuailles dans les mains.

- Vous tombez bien, j'avais faim ! s'exclama Naruto en se jetant sur Tenten.

- C'est pour ce soir ! le coupa Temari en le tirant par le col.

- Juste un biscuit ? la supplia Naruto.

- Même pas en rêve !

Lorsque le coffre fut rempli, ils discutèrent un moment de l'heure du rendez-vous et de ce que chacun devait apporter de son côté. Tenten et Naruto amèneraient leur guitare, Azur son appareil photo, Naruto un vieux ballon et Temari des couvertures, au cas où il faisait froid. Shikamaru tenta de les avertir du risque de pluie, mais sa remarque fut couverte par les cris d'excitations de Lee et Naruto.

Peu à peu, le parking de Shikamaru se vida, et bientôt il ne resta plus que Tenten, Naruto et Lee. Les deux derniers mangeaient secrètement dans la voiture tandis que les deux autres discutaient des tentes qu'ils auraient à disposition.

- Naruto et Kiba ont amené chacun une tente de quatre places. Avec Sasuke on sera 10 je crois, j'ai une tente pour deux, ça devrait jouer.

- Dans le pire des cas, on force les mecs à dormir dehors, sourit Tenten.

- Les autres alors, parce que moi j'ai besoin de dormir, et c'est pas avec eux que je vais y arriver.

- Je te laisserai dormir avec Temari, ne t'inquiète pas !

Shikamaru ignora le sourire moqueur de la brune.

- En tout cas, ce camping c'est une bonne chose, déclara-t-elle, son sourire soudainement disparu. Ça va nous faire du bien.

- Ouais…

Son père allait bien, il devait rester à l'hôpital pour le moment, mais il était hors de danger. Sa mère était insupportable à la maison, mais mis à part ça, Shikamaru n'avait pas à se plaindre. Pourtant, l'idée de sortir avec ses amis et de se changer les idées avec eux était plus que plaisante : il avait traversé une période difficile.

Mais Tenten semblait avait tout autant besoin que lui de ce camping. Il n'osait pas vraiment lui demander pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne leur disait pas.

- C'est une bonne chose qu'on se retrouve tous pour oublier nos problèmes, ajouta-t-elle.

Il aurait dû lui demander quels étaient les siens, de problèmes. Un véritable ami l'aurait fait. Mais Shikamaru se tut. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il n'était pas du genre à montrer son attachement à ses proches. Son amitié avec Choji en avait payé les frais. Il était donc incapable d'exprimer à quel point ils lui tenaient à cœur. La triste histoire de son père, Chouza et Inoichi lui avait inculqué au moins une chose : il fallait profiter des instants de bonheur partagés entre amis. Ils étaient éphémères. Et parfois, les amitiés l'étaient aussi.

Après tout, ils riraient ce soir-là. Mais qui pouvait assurer que d'ici quelques mois, tout irait aussi bien ? Le coma de son père lui avait donné l'impression que tout était fragile. Et ces moments de joie semblaient avoir plus de valeur que jamais.

La fin de l'année approchait. Temari, Azur et Tenten allaient quitter le lycée. Elles allaient s'éloigner d'eux, c'était juste évident. Sakura allait peut-être rentrer à Londres. Et puis, l'année suivante, ils termineraient à leur tour le lycée. Chacun partirait de son côté, et parmi tous les liens qu'ils avaient tissés, seuls quelques-uns auraient la chance de résister. Il n'y avait que dans les films et séries américaines que les hommes et femmes restaient ensemble pour toujours. L'histoire du père de Shikamaru était la preuve que peu d'amitiés parvenaient à grandir en même temps que ceux qu'elles reliaient. Souvent, les gens restaient coincés dans le souvenir, et, inévitablement, leur relation finissait par se briser.

Shikamaru n'était pas naïf. Certains d'entre eux garderaient contact. Ils se reverraient peut-être pour boire un verre, de temps à autres. Mais ces instants étaient précieux, car ils faisaient partie des derniers. La fin approchait.

* * *

- Naruto, tiens bien la sardine… Naruto, attends, la lâche pas déjà ! NARUTO !

Sakura se retrouva recouverte par la tente qu'elle tentait désespérément de monter avec les garçons. Azur et Temari observaient la scène, commentant :

- Non vraiment, belle autorité Sakura !

- J'admire le travail d'équipe, ajouta Azur.

- Au lieu de vous foutre de nous, venez nous aider ! râla Kiba.

- On laisse Sakura gérer, elle s'en sort si bien ! répliqua Azur.

Cette dernière s'agitait dans tous les sens, tentant désespérément de trouver la sortie de l'amas de tissus et de tiges en plastiques dans lequel elle était embourbée.

- M'aidez surtout pas à sortir hein !

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel avant de rejoindre l'adolescente sous la tente d'où il l'aida à sortir. Elle rejoignit immédiatement Naruto, rouge. Ce dernier se tenait droit, un air de culpabilité presque attendrissant collé au visage.

- Je te voyais depuis la fenêtre Naruto, je t'ai dit de ne pas lâcher cette sardine !

- C'est pas ma faute, marmonna le blond, ma main droite me grattait !

- Ah, si sa main droite le grattait, ça justifie tout, lança ironiquement Sasuke.

Tenten les rejoignit, un sac empli de nourriture dans les bras. Derrière elle, Gaara et Lee portait sa guitare et celle de Naruto.

- La voiture va pas se vider seule !

- Je te signale qu'on est occupés, répliqua Shikamaru.

- Oui, à essayer de monter une tente… depuis 20 minutes.

Azur rit à la remarque de Temari et les garçons les fusillèrent du regard.

- Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre pour qu'on monte les autres !

Azur ramassa une des tente au sol, en retira la housse et la lança en l'air. La tente se déplia et atterrit sur le sol, parfaitement montée.

- La magie des tentes instantanées !

Temari et elle entreprirent de planter les sardines pour la fixer au sol, tandis que les autres maugréaient que c'était injuste.

Après plusieurs minutes à se débattre avec le mode d'emploi et la tente, ils achevèrent finalement sa mise en place. Tenten, Gaara et Lee apportèrent les derniers sacs de nourriture, les garçons coururent chercher le ballon dans le coffre et se mirent à jouer pendant que Temari et les filles partaient chercher du bois.

- C'est pas aux filles de faire le feu, déclara Kiba alors qu'elles revenaient.

Sasuke et Naruto le rejoignirent en vue d'allumer le bois ramené par les filles, mais Temari se dressa devant eux, une lueur terrifiante dans les yeux.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu crois que le fait d'avoir des couilles te rend plus apte à faire un feu que moi ? Dans une autre vie, j'étais pompier. Ce soir, je suis le maître du feu.

- Dans une autre vie ? répéta Kiba, sceptique.

- Oui, ma vie d'avant. Dans la tienne, tu devais être un mac… ou un insecte.

- Azur, ton amie critique ton mec ! lança l'adolescent, implorant son aide.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de penser « t'aurais été pas mal en insecte ! » avant de lui lancer un sourire goguenard.

Après quoi, Temari fut la seule autorisée à s'occuper du feu. Elle mit le feu aux branches ramassées plus tôt et peu à peu, quelques flammes commencèrent à s'élever timidement. Tenten courut rejoindre les garçons qui jouaient au foot, faisant tomber au sol un Kiba qui lançait que « les filles ne jouaient pas au foot ». Naruto alla avec les filles qui avaient entrepris de faire les sandwichs pour le soir. Lorsqu'elles le virent arriver, elles écartèrent la nourriture du garçon.

- Les mecs au foot, les filles à la cuisine, on aime les clichés ici ! râla le blond.

- On aime pas les clichés, on aime manger des trucs qui ressemblent à quelque chose, répliqua Temari.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes mettre dans ces sandwichs ? demanda Azur, menaçante.

- Euh… des trucs normaux vous inquiétez pas…

- Des trucs normaux ? insista Sakura.

Naruto s'empara d'une boite de fromage.

- Genre du fromage, du jambon… et puis je pensais à un peu de ketchup, pourquoi pas des biscuits qu'on a ramené avec Lee, et peut-être du saumon et du…

- Dégage !

Le blond s'en alla, tout peiné, et il fut décidé que Shikamaru, Gaara et Sasuke, plus raisonnables, aideraient les filles à sa place. Un peu plus loin, Tenten et Lee jouaient contre Kiba et Naruto. La première équipe peinait un peu, non pas à cause d'une différence de niveau, mais parce que Kiba s'était mis en tête de réduire en charpie tout adversaire se dressant entre le ballon et lui. Tenten, agacée par son attitude, finit par lui tirer le ballon en plein visage. Les quatre revinrent vers leurs amis, pleins de sueurs, de terre et de bleus.

- Azur, elle m'a pété le nez ton amie ! râla Kiba, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

- Ton copain m'a détruit la cheville !

- Fallait nous aider à faire les sandwichs, fit Azur en haussant les épaules.

- T'es vraiment à chier comme copine ! Une bonne femme console son homme lorsqu'il rentre du sport, crevé et blessé. Elle soulage ses blessures et…

- T'es assez mal placé pour donner des conseils en matière de relation de couple, l'interrompit Temari avant de se tourner vers Lee et Naruto qui sanglotaient dans les bras de Sakura en montrant leurs divers bleus. Et ben, quels hommes…

Azur laissa les autres finir de préparer la nourriture et commença à prendre des photos. Après quelques minutes, Lee et Naruto lui avaient volés l'appareil et photographiaient chaque brin d'herbe, se proclamant grand artistes visionnaires. La propriétaire de l'appareil photo les regarda faire, désespérée.

- Regarde Azur ! J'ai pris le soleil à travers les feuilles de l'arbre, c'est artistique non ? Tu penses que j'aurais une chance en tant que photographe ?

Elle hésita entre dire la vérité au risque de briser les rêves du jeune blond, ou le conforter dans sa na nouvelle idée d'avenir.

- Une photo de soleil, super original, fit Sasuke.

Naruto s'en alla, boudeur.

- Arrêtez de vous acharner sur lui, soupira Shikamaru.

- T'as raison, il va nous faire une dépression le pauvre, approuva Kiba.

- Naruto, on t'aime ! s'écria Lee en partant à la poursuite de son ami.

La journée passa rapidement, ils mangèrent les sandwichs et firent cuir de la nourriture sur le feu. Cependant, celle-ci cuisit si lentement qu'ils se retrouvèrent à manger des saucisses crues.

- C'est un peu logique, pour faire des grillades, y'a besoin d'une grille. Les saucisses sur une pique, ça marche que dans les films les gars.

La remarque de Shikamaru fut accueillie par quelques insultes de Naruto et Kiba qui rangèrent leur saucisses, dépités. Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers un des sacs et en sortit une bouteille d'alcool fort.

- Bon les gars, la bière ça va un moment, mais passons aux choses sérieuses !

Tenten et Naruto se mirent à jouer de leurs guitares tandis que les jeunes buvaient. Azur s'assit entre les jambes de Kiba qui demandait à ses amis de jouer la musique du générique de Game of Thrones. Les deux musiciens, ne connaissant pas la série, refusèrent.

- Mais allez ! Elle est vraiment cool ! Ça fait comment déjà…

Il avala une gorgée de vodka-jus d'orange et entreprit de chanter la musique.

- N'importe quoi, tu le fais super mal.

- Pitié, faîtes le taire, supplia Sasuke.

Azur et Sakura, qui connaissait elle aussi la série, se mirent à chanter, ignorant les jurons de Kiba. Naruto et Tenten reproduisirent plus au moins la même musique.

- Mon dieu, on dirait qu'une armée de chevaliers va débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, lança Shikamaru.

- C'est normal, c'est une musique épique ! s'exclama Azur.

- Du danger, fit Naruto d'une voix grave tout en jouant, de la passion… du suspens… de la mort ! Le camping, un film épique !

- Arrête, on s'y croirait presque, rit Sakura.

- Avec Sakura, dans le rôle de la princesse en danger !

- Et pourquoi la fille serait en danger ? soupira Temari.

- Et Temari, en grande prêtresse des ténèbres !

La blonde sembla apprécier son rôle et acquiesça.

- Lee, en fée de la nature !

- Fée de la nature ?

- Rapport au vert, j'imagine, fit Gaara en haussant les épaules.

- Et Gaara, en héros de la lumière !

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné de se voir conférer le premier rôle d'un film inexistant.

- Kiba, le prince noir du pays des pervers ! Et Azur, la prêtresse de l'amour et de la pureté qui le convertit à la bonté.

- N'importe quoi, rit la concernée.

- Et Shikamaru, le leader de la rébellion des dormeurs vengeurs de la contré de Prass dans le continent des 4 lunes roses et des lapins mangeurs de…

- Et Naruto dans le rôle de la mauvaise voix off de trailer ! C'est bon, on peut passer à une autre musique ?

Tour à tour, ils demandèrent des musiques de films, de séries ou d'émissions télé, puis des chansons qu'ils connaissaient tous. Tandis que Naruto et Tenten jouaient, les verres se vidaient et les bouteilles vides se multipliaient. Le réveil allait être dur, mais peu importait. Seul comptait l'instant présent. Azur continua à prendre des photos, et peu à peu, le sens des choses se perdit. Lee et Tenten décidèrent de faire un concours de colonnes droites, Azur et Kiba s'embrassaient sans retenue devant les autres qui s'en moquaient tout à fait, Gaara et Sasuke, évidemment sobres, pariaient sur divers événements qui risquaient de se produire, l'alcool aidant, et Naruto, Sakura et Temari s'étaient mis en tête d'aller chercher plein de bois pour le feu.

- Un des trois va se perdre, affirma Sasuke.

- Tu penses ?

Sasuke montra à Gaara Temari qui venait de s'étaler sur le sol après avoir trébuché sur la jambe de Shikamaru qui était allongé, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Elle l'insulta et se releva, tentant de regarder un peu de dignité.

- Vu le peu d'équilibre qu'elle a, je parie sur Temari, lança Shikamaru.

Naruto se mit à courir, hurlant qu'il trouverait plus de bois que quiconque et Gaara le désignant d'un coup de tête.

- Naruto.

- Je suis pour Sakura alors, décida Sasuke.

- C'est pas très étonnant, lança Temari, mine de rien, avant de rejoindre les autres dans les bois.

Sasuke ignora le sous-entendu et se lança dans d'autres prévisions avec Gaara. Shikamaru lui, écoutait à moitié ce qui se disait autour de lui. Le soleil s'était couché depuis un moment et ses amis commençaient à tous être ivres. Évidemment, il n'avait aucune envie de boire. Et évidemment, ses amis allaient tenter de trouver un moyen pour qu'il le fasse malgré tout.

Quelques étoiles commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel. Plus tard dans la nuit, si éloignés de la ville, ils pourraient certainement en apercevoir plus qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu à Tokyo.

Ils étaient partis soit en train, soit dans la voiture de Shikamaru jusqu'à un vieux champ éloigné de la ville. Si le propriétaire débarquait, ils se feraient expulser. Mais tout ça n'inquiétait personne, pas plus que le fait que la météo prévue pour la nuit fut mauvaise. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à réaliser les choses. Ses amis semblaient plongés dans un monde où tout allait merveilleusement bien. Lui était incapable de les y rejoindre, encore moins désormais. Le réveil de son père n'avait pas effacé la crainte de le perdre, ni les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines passées dans une espèce de léthargie.

Il songea à, lorsque enfant, il regardait le ciel avec son père qui lui apprenait le nom des étoiles. Ou quand, avec leurs père, Ino, Choji et lui admiraient ces dernières en découvrant des constellations inexistantes. Là, se trouvait le chapeau de cowboy, celle que tous appelaient la petite ours. C'était Choji qui l'avait baptisée ainsi. Plus au Sud, se trouvait le serpent des mers, découverte d'Ino. Et à l'Est, les maracas, création de Shikamaru. Il se souvenait de leur noms, mais était incapable de retrouver l'emplacement de la plupart. Elles n'avaient été que le fruit de l'imagination débordantes de trois enfants. Aussi éphémères que leur amitié.

Il se dit qu'il aurait dû inviter Choji au camping. Peut-être auraient-ils pu reconstruire quelque chose après le geste que lui et sa famille avaient eu envers lui. Quelle raison l'empêchait de renouer contact après tout ?

Était-ce de sa faute, au fond, s'ils s'étaient éloignés ? Son père n'avait rien fait lorsque Inoichi avait séduit sa femme, et ç'avait entraîné la fin de leurs rêves d'adultes. Lui avait laissé Ino et Choji s'éloigner de lui. Il était comme Shikaku. Il ne faisait rien.

Il se redressa un peu et vit Kiba et Azur qui s'embrassaient comme si le monde allait se mourir cette nuit. Bien sûr, Kiba espérait coucher avec elle plus tard. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Son regard, ses mains qui la touchaient doucement, son sourire quand ils se séparaient quelques secondes… tout ça appartenait à un garçon amoureux.

Même Kiba changeait un peu. Et il n'y avait été pour rien. Pendant que son ami décidait de grandir, lui se perdait dans ses peurs pour son père. C'était Azur qui l'avait porté.

Il sourit face au spectacle qu'ils offraient. A vrai dire, c'était assez ridicule, et même un peu gênant. L'alcool leur faisait perdre toute pudeur. Mais il y avait aussi un côté touchant à voir ainsi un garçon perdu et celle qui pouvait le sauver s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Shikamaru avait été incapable d'aider Kiba comme il se devait. Azur le pourrait peut-être.

Comment vivait Ino le fait de voir celui qu'elle n'avait pu garder s'attacher à une autre, si différente d'elle ? Comme à son habitude, Shikamaru observait, devinait, mais ne faisait rien. Il avait observé Ino, deviné qu'elle souffrait plus que jamais… et ne lui avait pas parlé.

Temari finit par revenir, une grande quantité de bois dans les mains. Il lui lança un regard amusé.

Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que Temari quitte le lycée, et qu'ils se perdent de vue ? Combien de temps perdraient-ils ? Allait-il enfin prendre la décision, folle à ses yeux, de se bouger un peu dans sa vie ? Et s'il ne le faisait pas ?

Sakura arriva à son tour, apportant moins de bois que Temari. Kiba et Azur finirent par se séparer, et le premier déclara qu'il défiait quiconque de pisser plus loin que lui. Lee entraina Gaara et Sasuke avec eux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'écart pour se défier dans un domaine que Shikamaru ne voulait même pas envisager. Il plaignit Gaara et Sasuke lorsqu'il les entendit protester.

- Naruto est toujours pas revenu ? s'étonna Sakura.

Après une demi-heure, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement et Kiba et Tenten partirent à sa recherche après l'avoir appelé, sans succès. Ils revinrent avec un blondinet ravi de retrouver ses amis.

- Il s'était perdu… soupira Kiba.

- Tu as failli faire pareil je te signale, ricana Tenten.

Sasuke lança un regard amusé à Gaara qui esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il était déjà revenu vainqueur du défi de Kiba, qui avait marmonné, révolté :

- Jamais j'aurais cru qu'il allait gagner… Un mec aussi discret peut pas pisser aussi loin, c'est injuste.

La nuit se fit plus noire, ils allumèrent des lampes torches, le feu ne suffisant plus à les éclairer. Kiba décida de se mettre à la guitare, mais Sakura et Azur se jetèrent sur lui après trois notes, décidant, avec l'accord unanime des autres, qu'il valait mieux l'éloigner de tout instrument. Kiba s'empara alors d'Azur et la balança à terre. Ils se battirent un moment comme des idiots, alors que Lee se prenait en photo avec un Sasuke blasé.

Les esprits se calmèrent peu à peu. Ils finirent réunis autour du feu qui faiblissait peu à peu, écoutant le son des guitares de Naruto et Tenten et discutant de tout et de rien en mangeant les quelques biscuits qu'il restait. Azur s'endormait peu à peu dans les bras de Kiba, Sakura, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Naruto, chantait doucement et Temari observait Shikamaru qui avait le visage levé. Elle lui demanda s'il avait découvert un ovni quelque part.

- Y'a vachement plus d'étoiles ici qu'à Tokyo.

Elle sourit. C'était vrai.

- Là, c'est la constellation des maracas, je l'ai enfin retrouvée.

Il pointa une amas d'étoiles dans le ciel, visiblement satisfait.

- Elle existe pas cette constellation.

- Ce sont juste des étoiles. On voit ce qu'on veut dans le ciel.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Shikamaru n'était pas vraiment avec eux en cet instant. Elle le contempla, admira ses traits fins, ses yeux sombres plongés dans cette mer de constellations imaginaires.

- Celle-là, on dirait une bite, fit brusquement la voix de Kiba.

Temari éclata de rire malgré elle. Comment briser un instant magique. Rapidement, les autres se mirent à chercher des formes dans les étoiles. Un ananas, une sirène, un Iphone, des fesses ou une tasse. Tout y passa. Elle, observa plutôt Shikamaru, et le sourire étrange qu'il affichait en écoutant les trouvailles de ses amis. Comme si la discussion lui rappelait un souvenir lointain et agréable. Puis elle entreprit de découvrir, elle aussi, une constellation qui serait la sienne.

- Mais je te jure que y'a ton visage Sakura ! s'exclama Naruto.

- C'est pourri comme technique de drague, répliqua Tenten.

- Là, fit Temari à l'oreille de Shikamaru.

Il se tourna vers elle, puis suivit des yeux la direction que son doigt montrait.

- Il y a nous tous. Tu vois pas ?

Quelque chose traversa son regard. Il sembla les chercher un instant, comme avec espoir. Puis, un instant après, il se ressaisit.

- Pas vraiment. C'est rare de voir autant de gens dans le ciel.

- On peut y voir ce qu'on veut, non ?

Il sourit, vaincu à son propre jeu.

- T'es bourrée, c'est normal que t'y voies n'importe quoi.

Elle hocha la tête et posa son front contre son épaule. Ses lèvres murmurèrent contre son bras :

- Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?

Quelque chose s'arrêta en Shikamaru. Il ne bougea pas et ne répondit rien, tenta seulement d'ignorer les gestes salaces que faisait discrètement Kiba dans sa direction en chuchotant, pour ne pas réveiller Azur :

- Pé-cho, pé-cho !

Temari n'avait pas remué. Peut-être avait-elle réalisé ce qu'elle venait de demander. Ou peut-être s'était-elle tout simplement endormie.

- On peut pas dormir dans la même tente, sinon demain, quand t'auras décuvé, tu vas me tuer, chuchota Shikamaru.

Elle se redressa et sembla d'accord avec lui.

- Mon _moi sobre_ peut être hyper dangereux.

Peu à peu, chacun alla se coucher. Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara prirent une des tentes à 4 places, Tenten et Sakura allèrent dans la seconde tandis que Kiba réveillait doucement Azur pour qu'ils aillent se coucher dans celle à deux places. Alors qu'elle s'y rendait en titubant, Kiba s'approcha de Shikamaru, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

- Cette nuit, je baise !

Shikamaru lança un regard sceptique à Azur, qui semblait prête à s'effondrer mais ne voulut pas décourager son ami, et se contenta par conséquent de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- On fera peu de bruit, promis !

- Il va jamais pouvoir se la faire, décréta Temari lorsqu'il eut rejoint Azur.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux et Lee qui s'était endormi dehors. Temari regardait les photos qu'Azur avait prises et riait de temps à autres. Elle finit par tendre l'appareil à Shikamaru.

- Je crois que c'est Lee qui s'est amusé à prendre tes fesses en photos. Y'en a pleins.

Il soupira. Les divers clichés de son derrière s'affichèrent. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son jeans lui faisait des fesses un peu trop rebondies à son goût.

- Il aurait pu choisir mieux comme objet de fantasme. Kiba a un joli cul.

L'idée qu'elle avait couché avec lui fit mal à Shikamaru. Il ne put pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Temari, nue dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

- Sasuke aussi.

La discussion dévia. Ils continuèrent à regarder les photos. Les dizaines de tentatives artistiques de Lee et Naruto, les photos de la nourriture, du feu, de Temari qui se tenait devant lui, fière de son œuvre.

- Je suis assez canon en maître du feu.

Les photos de chacun d'entre eux, des bouteilles d'alcools, de Naruto et Tenten jouant de la guitare, de Naruto faisant des grimaces.

Les filles qui se prenaient dans les bras, Sakura entre Naruto et Sasuke, Gaara et Temari, Lee et Tenten s'enlaçant, Kiba et Azur s'embrassant, Shikamaru admirant les étoiles, Tenten et Azur qui faisaient les idiotes dans son dos, Kiba hilare au sol, Gaara et Sasuke riant ensemble, Sakura sur les épaules de Naruto se battant contre Lee sur celles de Temari, Sakura embrassant la joue d'Azur, Kiba tendant son verre plein aux côtés d'un Shikamaru blasé, les garçons tous réunis pour une photo, Azur bavant dans son sommeil… Temari, le font posé contre l'épaule de Shikamaru.

Le défilé de photos s'interrompit. Ils se regardèrent.

- Quand tu auras décuvé, cette photo te fera honte, sourit Shikamaru.

- On aura tout oublié demain.

- La photo sera encore là.

- On n'a qu'à l'effacer.

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle le fasse. Elle finit par se décider et appuya sur « delete ».

- Du coup on a plus de photos ensemble ! Tout le monde a des photos ensemble sauf nous !

Elle entreprit alors de les prendre en photos. Après quatre flashs aveuglants, Shikamaru lui retira l'appareil des mains.

- Je veux même pas voir nos têtes.

- Des têtes de gens bourrés, fit Temari.

- Je suis pas bourré.

- Je sais.

Elle n'avait pas l'air décidée à aller se coucher. Ils restèrent là à contempler le feu qui s'éteignait lentement. L'œuvre du maitre du feu qui se mourait. Puis, quelque chose d'humide frappa le visage de Shikamaru. Une goutte. Deux, trois, puis des dizaines.

Il pleuvait. Évidemment. La météo l'avait annoncé, il l'avait annoncé, mais personne ne l'avait écouté. Et maintenant, ils allaient se retrouver trempés.

- Il y a un abri plus loin, une cabane, déclara Temari. Je l'ai vue quand je cherchais du bois.

Elle appela Lee pour le réveiller, et, alors qu'il réalisait qu'il pleuvait, elle lui ordonna de réveiller les autres.

- Rejoignez-nous par là-bas.

Et elle saisit le bras de Shikamaru qu'elle tira à sa suite. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce fut, il se retrouvait courant derrière elle sous la pluie qui peu à peu devenait torrentielle.

- Bouge ! Tu cours jamais dans ta vie ou ? J'ai pas envie de tomber malade !

Ils arrivèrent à la petite bâtisse, certainement le domaine du propriétaire, et s'abritèrent sous son toit. Tremblante, Temari jura à cause du froid soudain.

- On aurait dû prendre à manger.

- C'est toi qui es partie sans même réveiller les autres.

- Lee peut bien le faire.

C'était une réponse qui ne servait qu'à masquer la véritable raison de cette fuite hâtive : d'ici peu de temps, les autres allaient tous se lever. Et ils ne seraient plus seuls. Ils ne le seraient certainement plus avant longtemps. Et l'instant étrange où tous deux avaient été si proches prendrait fin. Shikamaru allait mieux, Temari n'avait donc plus aucune raison de se montrer attentionnée envers lui. Cette nuit était la dernière où ils pourraient se comporter ainsi l'un envers l'autre.

Temari et lui parlaient encore, mais il ne savait plus vraiment de quoi. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et ses réponses sortaient automatiquement. Peut-être ne l'écoutait-elle pas plus que lui. Seule la dernière phrase qu'elle prononça lui parvint :

- On aura tout oublié demain.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Et il ne voulait plus fuir, et encore moins mettre fin à ce moment. Sans même le toucher, elle était plus proche de lui que jamais. Quelques centimètres de franchis, et il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Bien sûr, ils n'oublieraient pas. Temari décuvait peu à peu, et l'alcool ne suffirait pas à masquer le souvenir de ce baiser. Ils feraient juste semblant, comme toujours. Juste une fois, rien de plus. Juste pour voir : cela en valait-il la peine ?

Et puis, les cris des autres parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Les lèvres de Temari restèrent en suspens, non loin des siennes. Le baiser n'aurait pas lieu. Et c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

Ils s'éloignèrent, les autres les rejoignirent, tous trempés et jurant. Ils s'abritèrent tous, se serrant pour ne pas avoir froid. Le bras de Temari se colla au sien et il lui lança un regard curieux. Elle lui sourit.

- Juste au bon moment.

Si elle était ironique ou sincère, c'était impossible à discerner. Mais il acquiesça et rit même. Tout ça voulait peut être dire quelque chose. C'était certainement la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

Qu'aurait-il fait avec Temari ? Ils se seraient embrassés, oui, et si ça avait été bien ? Et s'ils n'avaient pas voulu oublier ? Elle et lui étaient bien trop fiers, et bien trop peu prêts à vivre une vraie relation. L'indifférence et le calme de Shikamaru aurait agacé Temari. Sa fougue à elle et son instabilité lui auraient fait vivre l'enfer. Il n'osait imaginer une histoire d'amour avec elle, le drame auquel cela aurait débouché. Non, mieux valait rester ainsi.

* * *

Lee était accouru et les avait tirés de leurs tentes, hurlant qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Azur et Kiba avaient mis un peu plus de temps à sortir, devant se rhabiller rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient allés se coucher, Kiba avait tenté de convaincre Azur de coucher avec lui. Mais l'adolescente, ivre et épuisée, s'était finalement effondrée en sous-vêtements sous le poids du jeune, déjà nu. Il avait dû ravaler son envie et s'était finalement endormi frustré.

Après les cris de Lee, il avait dû réveiller Azur, avec difficultés car elle semblait bien décidée à dormir pendant une bonne dizaine d'heures. Finalement, après l'avoir aidée à s'habiller ( et la scène l'avait étonnée lui-même) ils étaient sortis en chaussettes. Leurs chaussures, qu'ils avaient laissées à l'extérieure, étant trempes, ils étaient partis en courant sans les enfiler. Kiba serrait la main d'Azur dans la sienne et peu à peu elle semblait se réveiller, puisqu'il l'entendait jurer. « Pluie de merde ! ».

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu des bois qui se trouvaient à côté du champs où ils avaient campé, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait l'abri dont avait parlé Lee. Les feuillages au-dessus de leurs têtes les abritaient un peu.

- C'est dangereux de rester sous les arbres pendant un orage, fit remarquer Azur.

- Bah trouve-le toi, l'abri !

Ils avaient tendance à se perdre lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, remarqua Azur. Elle prit la direction de la marche, définitivement réveillée par la pluie et la course. Après quelques minutes, ils s'abritèrent sous un gros arbre, ignorant le danger dont elle avait elle-même parlé.

- Dis, je me souviens pas bien, mais t'as pas essayé de me violer à moitié ?

- Moi ? fit innocemment Kiba, jamais !

Évidemment qu'il avait essayé de coucher avec elle. Trop fatiguée, elle s'était certainement endormie alors qu'il s'imaginait parvenir à ses fins.

Azur ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais, bien qu'elle eût très envie de coucher avec lui, l'idée de le faire lui faisait peur. Elle avait parfois le pressentiment que si elle donnait à Kiba ce qu'il voulait, elle le perdrait. Bien sûr, cela pouvait être tout à fait faux. Il avait besoin d'autre chose venant d'elle, et malgré son attitude, elle le sentait s'attacher à elle peu à peu. D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il pouvait la blesser à tout moment.

Les véritables raisons pour lesquelles elle refusait de coucher avec lui étaient assez idiotes, au fond. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, ni qu'elle n'était pas prête : c'était simplement qu'elle avait l'impression que cela serait comme rendre toute cette relation réelle. S'ils couchaient ensemble, il y aurait un lien plus profond entre eux, et elle ferait partie de toutes ces filles qui étaient passées par là. Peut-être même se noierait-elle à ses yeux parmi toutes les autres, elle n'aurait plus aucune différence avec elles. Et s'il la trouvait inférieure aux autres ? Et s'il se lassait d'elle ? Et si, en faisant ça, elle perdait tout honneur? Était-ce se rabaisser que de coucher avec lui ? Était-ce renoncer à sa fierté ? Le sexe ne devait pas être une question de fierté. C'était une question d'amour et de désir, oui. Mais quand le désir risquait de mettre fin à l'amour, que fallait-il choisir ?

Peu à peu, leur relation commençait à prendre forme. Ils étaient en couple, et quand elle y réfléchissait, tout s'était passé comme si c'était évident. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés et cette chose improbable qu'était leur mise en couple était arrivée sans qu'ils n'y soient préparés. Comment gérer une relation née de hasards et de sentiments inavoués ?

Pourtant, ils étaient là, sous cet arbre, elle, serrée dans ses bras, frottant énergiquement son dos pour lui tenir chaud. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Cela faisait-il d'eux un couple comme les autres ? Elle aurait voulu le croire. Elle tentait de se le figurer, tout ça n'était qu'une histoire d'amour normale. Mais elle n'était pas si naïve. Peu importait l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il n'osait pas lui déclarer : Kiba était un être blessé et plus fragile qu'elle. Quoi de plus dangereux qu'une âme brisée ?

- Ça va, t'as pas trop froid ?

Elle secoua la tête. Tout était parfait en cet instant, et la pluie glacée n'y changerait rien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il bouge ou qu'il retire ses bras. Elle se sentait bien.

- On pourrait baiser pour se réchauffer sinan.

Elle lui frappa le dos et il éclata de rire. Puis il se mit à caresser doucement ses bras.

A quoi bon se poser tant de questions ? Elle avait évité de trop réfléchir jusque-là. Cette relation était ce qu'elle était, et elle irait jusqu'où elle devrait aller. Et s'ils devaient souffrir un jour, alors autant profiter du bonheur présent. Elle voulait se noyer dans cette histoire d'amour, quitte à en être ivre.

Et à sa façon de tenter de lui procurer un peu de chaleur, à ses essais plus ou moins réussis de se montrer affectueux… elle voulait croire qu'il ne la blesserait pas.

* * *

Shikamaru referma le coffre de la voiture et rejoignit les autres qui regardaient les photos de l'appareil d'Azur là où se dressaient auparavant leurs tentes.

Ils avaient achevé de tout ranger. Il ne restait de cette nuit que les traces de leur pas sur le sol.

La nuit difficile et l'alcool avaient transformé le visage de certains en espèce de masques d'horreur. Temari et Naruto étaient particulièrement touchés, faisant partie de ceux qui avaient le plus bu. La plupart d'entre eux avaient l'air de zombies à vrai dire, et même lui, ayant peu dormi à cause de la pluie, arborait un air cadavérique. Les voir ainsi tous réunis, buvant de grandes gorgées d'eau dont ils se passaient les bouteilles, à moitié endormis devant les photos de la nuit, lui arracha un sourire. Eh bien, ils étaient beaux les jeunes fringants et énergiques "d'aujourd'hui" !

Il se pencha derrière Kiba pour voir les photos que Lee faisait défiler. Des sourires, encore et encore. Et puis, ces photos que Temari avait prises d'elle et Shikamaru. Il sentit quelques regards converger vers lui mais ne dit rien.

« Instant de bonheur ». Ce fut ce qui vint à l'esprit de Shikamaru lorsqu'ils s'en allèrent finalement.

* * *

« Ça fait quoi… quelques mois ? Pourtant, il me semble que c'était il y a une éternité. Et je cherche encore notre image dans les étoiles. »

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'adore Shikamaru, de plus en plus. Je crois qu'il a même dépassé Kiba dans mon cœur, c'est dire.

Cet épisode était la dernière étape de calme, le dernier moment de joie. Mais alors vraiment le dernier x) Maintenant, la véritable descente aux enfers commence. Vous saurez qui de ce beau monde est mort dans 3 ou 4 chapitres. Je vous propose de continuer à chercher qui sera ou seront le/la/les mort/e/s, c'est toujours intéressant :D Je crois que quelques personnes sont sur le bon chemin.

Sinon, j'adore écrire ces chapitres. C'est toujours très triste, mais c'est aussi génial car des moments prévus depuis un ou deux ans dans ma tête arrivent enfin. Sortez les mouchoirs et ne vous attachez plus trop aux personnages ;)

Merci de me suivre, merci de lire cette histoire et merci infiniment de la commenter. Je n'aurai jamais continué sans vous, et c'est donc grâce à vous que je peux la terminer. Cette histoire est devenue très importante à mes yeux et m'a fait énormément progresser. Je suis bien loin du niveau dont je rêve, mais je m'en approche peu à peu. J'espère en tout cas vous toucher et vous faire rêver, au moins un peu.

A tout bientôt !


	30. Chapter 30

_Waouh, que de réactions pour le chapitre 29, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! :D Je vais répondre ici puisque la majorité des commentaires provenait de gens sans compte. Du coup, je vais raconter ma vie, parce que ça fait longtemps et j'adore ça :3_

_LittleCookie : J'ai trouvé ça joli, comme tu as décrit le chapitre, "quelque chose de doux", c'était vraiment l'impression que je voulais donner, de la douceur. Pour le/la/les mort/e/s, sache juste qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre cette fic et mes anciennes. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai tué un perso dans une fic que je le ferai de nouveau mourir. Tout comme ça ne signifie pas que je ne le ferai pas mourir à nouveau. Pour Pein, contente de voir qu'on a réussi à s'attacher un peu à lui, même si c'est le plus gros con de la terre. Toute la difficulté de l'écriture c'est de montrer que les êtres humains ne sont ni noirs ni blancs. _

_Mard21 : La fin approche oui, je suis en train de l'écrire, et c'est assez émouvant :) Je suis ravie de voir que les gens aiment le Kiba/Azur ( en général), étant donné qu'Azur sort de mon imagination, c'est franchement touchant. Pour le Tema/Shika, j'ai voulu m'éloigner de la relation que j'avais instauré entre eux au début de l'histoire, qui était juste affreuse. Donc contente de voir que l'évolution plait :) Mmmh je ne suis pas certaine qu'Ino ait le plus gros potentiel de suicide. Elle est bien plus forte qu'Hinata, par exemple. Il y a d'autres façons de se détruire que le suicide ;) _

_Imthebest : Pein ne considère pas Tenten comme la copine de Kankuro, parce que ce n'est pas lui qui gère tout ça, il connait à peine Kankuro et sait juste qu'il lui doit de la tune. Ce sont ceux qui s'occupent de son cas qui s'imaginent qu'elle est sa copine, oui. _

_Ana30131 : Pas mal de gens parlent de Shikamaru qui tombe en dépression... C'est marrant, parce que je ne le vois pas se laisser abattre comme ça. Si son père était mort, il se serait renfermé sur lui-même, serait allé très mal, mais jamais ne serai tombé dans la drogue ou ne se serait suicidé, comme certains le disent. Ce sont des comportements extrêmes, et Shikamaru ne va jamais dans les extrêmes. Il se serait juste replié sur lui-même. _

_Guest : Aaaah, j'ai réussi à faire apprécier le trio Sasu/Saku/Naru :D ( enfin le trio amical, hein) Shikamaru est aussi devenu mon perso préféré à force, et je le mets pas mal en avant, je crois. Pour mes notes, c'est vrai que je casse un peu le suspens parfois, du coup si tu lis cette réponse, ne lis rien d'autre ;) _

_Hyorish : Tu es typiquement le genre de lecteurs que je n'ai pas à cause des 20 premiers chapitres de mon histoire. D'abord, bravo de les avoir bravés pour arriver là! Peut-être as-tu lu des commentaires qui t'ont encouragé à le faire, je ne sais pas. Les défauts que tu cites sont ceux que j'ai repéré en relisant cette fic il y a peu de temps. C'est fou, le décalage entre le début et la fin. Mais j'en fais encore certaines maintenant. Pour mes derniers chapitres, mon changement d'écriture a été grandement influencé par d'autres histoires que je lis ou ai lues, dont le style m'a plus happé que les dialogues. J'ai réalisé qu'une belle histoire tenait aussi par des descriptions. Le trône de fer, de Georges Martin ( mais là on tombe dans un extrême ) ainsi que deux fics, l'une de l'auteur Zavocado ( Go your own way, fic Glee), l'autre de Hitto-Sama ( Psychic Keepsakes Momentous Neurosis, fic Pokémon). Et puis j'ai grandi aussi. Je prends mille fois plus de plaisir ( et de temps ) à écrire du coup. Contente de ta remarque sur Shika, Tema et Kankuro. Pour les autres, en particulier des personnages comme Tenten, Lee ou Sakura, je me suis pas mal éloignée ( volontairement ) de leur perso de base. Pour Azur, c'est marrant, je n'aime plus son prénom non plus. C'est assez dur, mais je pense que c'est la dernière histoire où je l'utilise. La laisser derrière moi va être compliqué, mais je pense que grandir, c'est aussi ça. Son couple avec Kiba est effectivement mis en avant, et ça me soule assez à vrai dire. Mais j'ai tellement tardé à mettre leur couple en place qu'il doit se passer 400 choses d'un coup avant la fin. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment un choix, puisque les scènes Azur/Kiba commencent à me lasser._ _Pour l'histoire entourant l'Akatsuki, à vrai dire, elle a pris bien plus d'ampleur que prévu. C'est passionnant à imaginer et écrire, mais aussi assez compliqué, parce qu'on atteint un domaine que je ne maîtrise pas du tout. Du coup, j'évite parfois de trop me rependre en détails, de peur de dire des conneries. _

_Pour les autres, je n'ai pas trouvé d'éléments sur lesquels rebondir, alors je dirai juste MERCI :) _

_Bref, ce qui ressort des commentaires depuis le début, c'est que Tenten est un de vos persos préférés ( ça m'étonne d'ailleurs !), Shikamaru ne semble pas très loin, et on a le Azur/Kiba qui en général passionne beaucoup de lecteurs, avec le Tema/Shika derrière. C'est génial et hyper intéressant de lire ces commentaires, et surtout de voir que chacun a ses persos préférés, et qu'au final chaque personnage a pu toucher quelqu'un. Les pronostics au niveau de la/les mort/s qui surviendra/ont bientôt sont plutôt centrés autour de Kankuro, voir sa famille, Tenten, Shikamaru et Sasuke. Bref, ceux qui tournent autour de l'Akatsuki. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous mettre sur une piste ou l'autre, au fond, quasiment toutes vos théories se tiennent, et comme ça a été répété pleins de fois, n'importe qui aurait pu mourir. _

_Un immense merci à tous pour vos commentaires, remarques judicieuses, pronostics, compliments, encouragements et j'en passe. Vos reviews me vont droit au cœur. _

_Voilà, les réponses aux commentaires sont closes, on peut enfin lancer le chapitre x) Comme annoncé, c'est le début définitif de la descente aux enfers. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Chute, effroi et cinéma**  


_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête. C'est la faute à personne. C'est la vie. Cette putain de vie qui a voulu ça. On y pouvait rien. Arrête de pleurer, s'il-te-plait. Arrête. »_

* * *

Konan était morte. Pourquoi ? Pour sauver un homme qui se moquait d'elle ?

Et s'il continuait à suivre ce même homme, lui aussi finirait par mourir. Il ne se laisserait jamais foutre en taule. Pas lui. Plutôt crever.

Alors que devait-il faire ? Rester là et admirer le joli spectacle d'un navire qui sombrait lentement, attendre que les vagues finissent enfin par le happer ? S'il se noyait, son frère sombrerait avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Pein se tenait devant lui, plus pâle que jamais. Ses yeux, légèrement rougis et cernés de noir témoignaient des insomnies qui devaient le troubler. _« Tu regrettes, maintenant, Pein ? Tu réalises ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? »_. Il semblait devenir un peu plus fou chaque jour. Ses ordres semblaient parfois ne pas avoir de sens, et la veille, il avait tué un garçon qu'on lui avait amené. Itachi ne savait même pas ce que le gamin avait fait pour mériter ça. Il avait juste vu son crâne se faire exploser par la balle de plomb. Et Pein ne pas sourciller alors que son corps s'écrasait sur le sol.

- Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend qu'il rembourse. On a plus le temps.

Sa voix était plus rauque que d'habitude. Sa façon de dicter ses instructions, plus cassante. Pein avait perdu le peu d'humanité qui lui restait.

- Il a une sœur, fit un homme derrière Itachi. On pourrait faire pression… On pourrait…

- Faîtes ce qu'il faut faire, et vite, coupa Pein.

Quel idiot. Au lieu de disparaître et se faire plus discret, il mettait tout en œuvre pour se faire remarquer. Peut-être était-ce son but, après tout ? Peut-être étaient-ils les instruments de son autodestruction. Et il se fichait bien de les entrainer avec lui dans sa chute.

_« Il te reste peu de temps, et tu veux le passer à blesser le plus de gens, c'est ça Pein ? »_

Il préféra ne pas penser à la fille dont ils venaient de parler. Peu importait à qui le chantage devait être fait, il y avait des chances que cette technique de pression fonctionne.

- Itachi. Je veux savoir comment va le flic. Je veux savoir s'il se réveille, d'accord ?

Plus aucune information ne filtrait dans les médias. Censure de la police, certainement. Peut-être l'agent était-il déjà réveillé. C'était la seule angoisse réelle d'Itachi : s'il reprenait conscience, lui et son frère étaient condamnés.

Alors que faire ? Était-il assez idiot pour rester aux ordres d'un monstre bientôt doublé d'un fou ?

* * *

- Tu sèches encore ?

Kiba leva la tête vers Azur. Il avait pris l'habitude de passer par la chambre de Sakura pour se rendre dans sa chambre en l'attendant. Il lisait un manga, allongé sur son lit.

- Qui te dit que j'avais cours ? répondit-il sans quitter son manga des yeux. C'est vraiment de la merde ce que tu lis.

- C'est un seinen, répliqua Azur. C'est pour les adultes.

- Sous-entendu…

- Sous-entendu tu es un gamin qui sèche les cours.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, puis s'y laissa tomber en poussant un profond soupir. La journée avait été longue. Elle détestait le jeudi. Elle commençait la journée avec l'Histoire, enchainait sur la gym, reprenait avec la Géographie avant d'achever sur un merveilleux cours de Science. Tous les cours qu'elle n'aimait pas, réunis en une journée interminable. Le cauchemar.

Achever ces huit heures d'horreur sur une soirée avec Kiba la réjouissait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il passait plus de temps à l'attendre dans sa chambre ou dans celle de ses amis que dans les salles de cours en bas. Le fait qu'il sèche les cours n'était pas réellement étonnant. Mais parfois, elle se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'il soit encore élève à Inuchi.

- Même un gamin pourrait comprendre ton seinen, répliqua Kiba.

- Tu comptes faire quoi après le lycée ?

La question inattendue parvint à tirer Kiba de sa lecture. Il posa le manga sur le lit et se pencha vers Azur qu'il embrassa.

- Stripteaseur, susurra-t-il.

- Merveilleuse perspective d'avenir, ricana Azur.

- Et toi ?

- Gogo danseuse.

- On sera un couple merveilleux alors.

Il entreprit de l'allonger sous lui tout en l'embrassant et elle se laissa faire, tout en continuant de lui parler :

- Sérieusement. Il te reste une année. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Il sembla un peu agacé, mais réfléchit néanmoins. Elle devina qu'il y avait rarement songé.

- Je sais pas, décréta-t-il. J'y penserai en temps voulu. Y'a bien une école qui voudra de moi. Sinan je ferai des petits boulots. Ou alors je me ferai entretenir par ma mère pour le restant de mes jours.

Ayant rencontré quelques jours auparavant ladite mère alors qu'elle passait chez lui, Azur devina qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Tsume Inuzuka l'avait accueillie assez froidement, contrairement à Hana qui l'avait serré dans ses bras comme si elles avaient toujours été amies. La mère de Kiba semblait être une femme sévère et la façon dont elle avait parlé à son fils devant elle avait indiqué à Azur qui était la cheffe à la maison.

- Tu devrais y réfléchir.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire là, répliqua Kiba dont les mains s'aventuraient toujours un peu plus sur le corps d'Azur.

- Penses-y un de ces jours alors.

- J'essaierai.

Ils s'embrassèrent un peu, puis, comme s'il venait de réaliser subitement quelque chose, il s'écarta d'elle.

- Et toi ? C'est bientôt. Tu vas faire quoi ?

Elle s'immobilisa. Quelques temps auparavant, son rêve était de partir ailleurs, devenir photographe. Et puis, plus le temps passait, plus son rêve n'en était plus vraiment un. Elle adorait prendre des photos. Devoir photographier ce qu'on lui demandait, être jugée sur son travail et transformer une passion en emploi ne lui semblaient pas une belle perspective d'avenir. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt étonnant de voir que c'était grâce à Kiba qu'elle avait réalisé ça. Grâce à ce qu'il lui avait dit bien avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble : ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une passion qu'elle se devait d'en faire son métier. Pas si ça la rendait malheureuse.

Elle pensait alors entrer dans une école de lettre. Peut-être devenir professeur d'espagnol, pourquoi pas. Au fond, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment juger Kiba, elle-même était un peu perdue. La fin d'année approchait trop vite, comment décider de son avenir en aussi peu de temps ? L'année précédente, elle se disait qu'elle avait le temps. Et maintenant, il semblait qu'elle en manquait affreusement. Qu'allait faire de sa vie ? Et comment pouvait-elle le décider subitement ?

- Tu sais pas toi non plus, hein !

Elle aurait voulu rester au lycée, au fond. Mais l'avenir se dressait devant elle, effrayant et intimidant. Et elle ne pouvait pas le fuir. Elle ne fuirait pas.

- Tu vas rester au Japon ? insista Kiba.

- Je pense oui.

- Alors tout va bien.

Il recommença à l'embrasser, coupant court à la discussion. Elle fut touchée malgré elle : Kiba s'était inquiété de la voir quitter le Japon. A sa façon, bien sûr.

Il lui retira son haut, elle fit de même avec lui. Elle parcourut son torse de ses doigts et en apprécia chaque trait. Il était plutôt musclé, malgré sa taille fine. Ses épaules larges contrastaient franchement avec elle, d'ailleurs. Mais ça lui plaisait. C'était comme si son physique trahissait ce qu'il était : habillé, un homme fort et imposant nu, un garçon fragile.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et murmura doucement :

- Je crois que je tombe amoureux, tu fais chier.

Il l'était peut-être même déjà. Certainement, à vrai dire. Mais ces mots étaient un grand pas en avant pour lui. Elle contint la joie qui l'envahissait et répondit :

- Et si on fêtait ça ?

Il accueillit la nouvelle avec un grognement satisfait et rapidement ils furent nus l'un contre l'autre. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit. Étonnamment, il semblait presque stressé. Dans une autre situation, elle se serait moquée de lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas briser la magie de l'instant. Elle aurait dû se sentir gênée, dévêtue pour la première fois devant lui. Mais ça lui semblait si évident, si normal. Sa peau brulante était la chose la plus agréable qu'elle ait jamais senti. Et l'idée de faire l'amour avec lui ne l'effrayait désormais plus.

Plus de question. A quoi bon ?

Naruto et Sasuke discutaient dans la cour, profitant de soleil revenu. Les élèves rentraient chez eux, Temari avec Gaara et Kankuro, Shikamaru avec quelques amis. Lee et Sakura se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, avec Tenten qui venait de les rejoindre. Hinata et Neji partaient ensemble, le silence entre eux plus épais que jamais. Ino passait à côté de Temari, l'ignorant.

Loin de là, Shikaku Nara rassemblait les quelques bribes de souvenirs qui lui restaient de la nuit qui l'avait plongé dans le coma. Itachi Uchiwa songeait au choix qu'il devait faire quant au futur. Pein sombrait peu à peu dans la folie.

Des forces invisibles préparaient le drame qui allait se produire. Un drame qui allait toucher chacun d'eux. Un drame qui se découpait en plusieurs tragédies. La faute au destin, au hasard ou simplement à la vie.

Le monde s'activait, les êtres humains qui le peuplaient s'éveillaient ou s'endormaient, riaient ou pleuraient, s'aimaient ou se mourraient. Peu importait. L'unique chose qui comptait en cet instant était ce qu'ils faisaient. Car, au milieu de ce brouhaha incessant qu'était leur vie, au milieu de toute cette agitation, Azur et Kiba faisaient l'amour pour la première fois.

* * *

Une soirée de plus. Elle aurait pu être comme toutes les autres. Les garçons avaient rejoint les filles, certains étaient ivres, d'autres assistaient à la soirée sans vraiment y participer. La musique assourdissait les rires et les gens dansaient et flirtaient. Quoi de moins original ?

Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle soirée. Alors comment en étaient-ils arrivés à là ?

Naruto se tenait à côté de Kiba et Shikamaru, figé. Ils fixaient tous trois la scène. Azur et Tenten soutenaient une Temari suffoquant de panique, l'éloignant d'eux. Lee était un peu devant eux, complétement immobile, une expression d'effroi sur le visage. Derrière eux, les videurs de la boîte les surveillaient, prêts à les écarter de l'entrée. Tout ça semblait impossible aux yeux de Naruto.

A ses côtés, Shikamaru remua finalement. Il se retourna vers Naruto, et le blond constata que sa fureur ne s'était pas calmée. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de marcher en direction de l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture. Les trois garçons le suivirent, muets.

Lee prit place à l'arrière de la voiture, à côté de Naruto. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait aucune envie de rire. La main encore rougie de Shikamaru se posa sur le frein à main. Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture démarrait. Des instants de la bagarre qui avait eu lieu lui revinrent en mémoire. Les garçons cognant sur la porte fermée. Kiba hurlant et s'emparant d'un des adolescents avant d'écarter Azur de ce dernier. Tenten abattant avec force ses mains sur le corps d'un autre, puis emmenant Temari avec elle. Shikamaru, possédé par une colère inhabituelle, balançant son poing dans le nez de celui dont s'occupait auparavant Kiba. Les videurs intervenant et les sortant de la boîte après que les deux adolescents inconnus aient disparus.

Temari, tentant de garder un brin de dignité dans les bras de ses amies malgré les tremblements violents qui lui parcouraient le corps. Les bras marqués par des coups. Des traces noires sous les yeux.

Lee ferma les yeux.

Kiba ne savait pas s'il fallait parler ou non. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé le bon mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais là, il lui semblait qu'il valait peut-être mieux se taire. La fureur de Shikamaru était telle que ses doigts pourtant blessés serraient le volant si fort qu'ils en devenaient blancs. Il fixait la route devant lui sans avoir l'air de vraiment la voir. Kiba se mit à craindre pour leur vie et se demanda s'il ne fallait pas ordonner à leur ami d'arrêter la voiture.

Il pouvait comprendre la colère de son ami. Lui-même avait ressenti une véritable montée de rage lorsque Azur avait été bousculé par l'un des deux adolescents contre qui ils s'étaient battus. Il l'aurait volontiers tué. Mais il avait été plus préoccupé par sa volonté soudaine d'écarter la fille dont il était tombé amoureux de la main de ce connard. Son seul objectif avait été de la mettre en sécurité. Et il avait alors compris à quel point il l'aimait. Au point de céder à l'envie ridiculement cliché de la protéger. Azur ne l'avait pas vraiment entendu de cette oreille là et était parvenue à rejoindre Temari qu'elle avait aidée à marcher.

Kiba s'empara de son téléphone portable et écrivit un message à Azur. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté de la laisser partir avec Tenten et Temari. Ils auraient dû les raccompagner, malgré les ordres prononcés par la blonde.

« Foutez-moi la paix. Me touchez pas. »

Et si les deux jeunes revenaient ? Il leva la tête, désespéré d'avoir été assez con pour laisser les filles partir. Il était persuadé que les autres dans la voiture pensaient pareils. Mais Tenten avait été catégorique.

« Elle se sent assez mal comme ça. Elle a besoin de nous. On s'en occupe, c'est bon. »

Il envoya le message et leva les yeux vers la route. Loin devant, on pouvait discerner la silhouette des trois filles qui avançaient vers l'arrêt de bus. Shikamaru les avait suivies. Il se parqua à l'écart, attendit que le bus arrive, puis, lorsqu'il fut certain que les filles étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur et que les deux agresseurs n'étaient pas dans les parages, il redémarra. Les garçons n'avaient pas dit un mot.

Kiba reçut la réponse d'Azur. « Tout va bien. Passe me voir demain. Merci d'avoir été là. »

Dans le bus qui s'éloignait, Azur rangea son téléphone portable. Elle avait cru remarquer la voiture des garçons alors qu'elles attendaient à l'arrêt mais avait préféré ne rien dire. Ces hommes, décidément, obligés de jouer aux héros.

Temari était assise entre Tenten et elle sur la banquette arrière, muette. Ses tremblements s'étaient interrompus et elle se contentait désormais de fixer un point dans le vide. La connaissant, il lui faudrait peu de temps pour se remettre d'aplomb. Mais en ce moment, elle avait besoin d'elles, plus que jamais. Le fait que leurs amis aient assisté à la scène avait déjà été assez humiliant pour elle. Les filles étaient les seules personnes aptes à l'aider désormais.

Elles arrivèrent après quelques temps chez elle. Tenten demanda si Kankuro et Gaara étaient à la maison, Temari répondit d'une voix cassée que le plus jeune n'était pas sorti et que le second devait être rentré. Tenten annonça qu'elle allait aux toilettes et les laissa.

La brune monta les escaliers deux à deux, la fureur qu'elle avait refoulée commençant peu à peu à déborder. Elle entra dans la chambre de Kankuro sans rien dire et alluma la lumière. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent qu'elle réveilla violemment. Il ouvrit des yeux fatigués.

- Ça peut plus durer.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

- Lève-toi.

- C'est 4h du matin ! T'as pas autre chose à faire que…

- Lève-toi !

Il finit par obéir. Il enfila rapidement un tee shirt et un pantalon de training. Tenten ignora la vue de son slip, celle de son corps à moitié dénudé, tout comme elle ignora ses questions. Puis, lorsqu'il fut habillé, elle se mit à parler :

- Tu dois tout dire à Temari. Tu lui dois au moins ça, la prévenir du danger qu'elle court. Elle ne préviendra pas la police, mais à deux, vous serez plus aptes à protéger votre famille. Peut-être qu'il faudrait même que vous partiez de Tokyo un moment. C'est plus possible Kankuro. Si tu lui dis rien, je vais le faire ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour son bien qu'on lui ment, c'est FAUX. Je viens de le comprendre. Si on veut la protéger, il faut qu'elle sache !

L'expression de Kankuro passa de la surprise à l'agacement, puis à une espèce d'effroi qu'elle connaissait bien, puisqu'elle l'avait vu sur le visage de ses amis ce soir-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? parvint-il finalement à demander.

Elle raconta tout. La soirée qui avait commencé comme n'importe quelle autre, et la façon stupéfiante dont elle avait finie. Alors qu'ils dansaient tranquillement, Shikamaru avait fait signe aux garçons de le suivre. Elle les avait vus de loin, se mettre à frapper sur la porte des toilettes des filles. Elle et Azur avaient accouru juste à temps pour voir les garçons la défoncer, découvrant le spectacle pitoyable de Temari, recroquevillée sur le sol face à deux jeunes qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais vu. Et puis tout s'était enchaîné.

- Imagine si on n'était pas venus… murmura finalement Tenten. Les gars ne se sont pas attaqués à elle pour rien. Ça avait un rapport avec toi, c'est obligé. On peut plus lui mentir.

- Ne lui dis rien. S'il te plait.

Kankuro s'était assis sur le lit, l'air complétement perdu.

- Si elle l'apprend, elle va devenir folle. Elle va me détester.

- Elle va te détester ? répéta Tenten. C'est juste pour ça que tu ne veux pas le lui dire ? Tu ne penses pas que tu lui dois au moins ça ?

Il leva un regard noir vers elle.

- Comment tu peux être sûre que ça avait un rapport avec moi ?

- Elle nous a dit… Elle nous a dit que les mecs lui ont demandé si elle s'appelait Temari, et si elle avait deux frères. Ils savaient qui elle était.

Kankuro serra les mains. Elle commençait à percevoir le reflet de sa propre colère en lui. Le connaissant, d'ici quelques secondes, il serait complétement envahi.

- On doit lui dire.

- Non, l'interrompit-il. On ne lui dira rien.

Il se leva et lui fit face. Elle se sentit subitement minuscule.

- Ça ne servirait qu'à la faire paniquer un peu plus. Elle appellerait la police, je la connais mieux que toi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur à cause de moi.

- Et tu crois peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu peur, quand les deux mecs ont essayé de la violer ?

Ils devaient chuchoter pour ne pas réveiller Gaara dans la chambre voisine, mais sa voix était malgré tout tremblante de colère. Face à elle, le visage de Kankuro prenait une expression d'irritation telle qu'elle prit un peu peur. Il se saisit de ses épaules qu'il serra violemment. Elle ne tressaillit pas, commençant à s'habituer aux accès d'agressivité de l'adolescent.

- C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Arrête tes conneries maintenant, on va rien dire à Temari parce que c'est mille fois mieux comme ça. Et pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait…

La pression sur ses épaules se relâcha et Kankuro baissa un peu la tête. Son regard se troubla.

- Putain ce que j'aimerais leur faire payer.

Elle ne répondit pas « moi aussi » comme elle l'aurait voulu, ni ne saisit sa main pour le consoler. Elle se contenta de le laisser seul, non sans avoir lancé d'une voix glacée qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

- Répare tes conneries Kankuro. On est tous en train de les payer.

* * *

Shikamaru s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'envie d'exploser, de hurler ou de frapper quelqu'un. Mais, une fois de plus, ses émotions peinaient à s'exprimer librement. Alors sa rage resta enfermée en lui, remuant encore et encore les mêmes images dans son esprit.

Temari et lui discutaient de cette façon nouvelle qu'ils avaient de se parler lorsqu'elle avait eu l'envie subite de se rendre aux toilettes. Shikamaru l'avait observé s'éloigner sans rien dire, son sourire s'estompant tandis que ses pas l'éloignaient de lui. Il avait laissé ses yeux dévier sur chacune de ses courbes, ignorant le fait que ses amis risquaient de le remarquer. Ses épaules, plus larges que celles de la plupart des filles, témoins de sa force. Son long dos couvert d'un haut blanc. Sa taille fine, marquée par le haut d'un short taille haute noir. Ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses, contrastant par leurs formes avec la minceur des poignets et des mains frêles qui les côtoyaient. Puis ses jambes, allongées par une paire de talons bleus. Et ce corps tout en courbes qui ne faisaient que l'appeler s'en allait loin de lui.

Elle était entrée dans les toilettes des filles. Une fille en était sortie. Puis deux garçons y étaient entrés. La porte s'était refermée sur eux et le sang de Shikamaru s'était glacé.

Il ne s'était pas réellement posé de questions. La façon dont ils avaient regardé cette porte d'où la fille était sortie. Le fait que deux jeunes entrent dans les toilettes des filles. Le fait qu'ils en ferment la porte après avoir jeté un regard aux alentours pour voir si on les observait. Shikamaru avait brièvement croisé le regard d'un des deux, mais il avait dû juger à son physique qu'il n'était pas une menace puisqu'il l'avait ignoré.

Il avait forcé Naruto, Lee et Kiba à l'accompagner jusqu'aux toilettes, avait brièvement expliqué avoir vu deux mecs s'enfermer avec Temari dans les toilettes. Kiba avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte, expliquant que ce n'était peut-être qu'un malentendu. Face à l'évidence qu'elle était verrouillée, il avait toqué, avant de se figer. Le cri de Temari leur était parvenu.

Leur expression s'était alors immédiatement transformée. Naruto et Lee, paniqués, s'étaient mis à hurler en rouant la porte de coups, criant tantôt le nom de Temari, tantôt l'ordre d'ouvrir la porte. Shikamaru était resté immobile quelques instants, peinant à réaliser ce qui se passait certainement de l'autre côté de la porte. Kiba avait finalement poussé Lee et avait entrepris de se jeter contre la porte avec Naruto. Ils étaient alors devenus le centre d'attention des gens autour d'eux, et Shikamaru avait deviné que d'ici peu de temps, les videurs débarqueraient et les jetteraient de la boîte.

Ils étaient finalement parvenus à pénétrer dans les toilettes, Azur et Tenten derrière eux. Tenten avait poussé un cri d'horreur face au spectacle qui avait achevé de paralyser Shikamaru.

Temari se tenait recroquevillée sur le sol, le visage enfoui entre ses mains, son haut blanc à moitié déchiré, ses talons jonchant le sol aux pieds d'un des deux adolescents dont le pantalon était déjà déboutonné. Naruto et Lee s'étaient jetés sur lui, Kiba sur le second qui tentait d'intervenir alors qu'Azur et Tenten avaient accouru vers leur amie. L'adversaire de Kiba s'était approché d'Azur et ce dernier s'était interposé et avait éloigné sa petite amie des toilettes. Shikamaru avait alors croisé le regard de Temari. Et ce qu'il y avait vu lui avait enfin fait réaliser la situation. Il avait senti plus de haine qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'envahir et s'était jeté sur l'adolescent le plus proche. Il avait senti quelque chose craquer quand son poing avait atteint son visage, mais ça lui avait peu importé. Il souhaitait le blesser. Plus profondément que ce connard n'avait jamais été blessé.

Finalement, les deux salauds avaient réussi à s'enfuir et les videurs étaient intervenus. Mais les mains de Shikamaru gardaient la trace de cette haine qui avait menacé, durant quelques minutes, de le dévorer. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les accès de colère de Kiba, ou la faculté qu'avait Temari à s'énerver subitement. Il avait connu, peut-être pour la première fois, une vraie fureur, brulante et incontrôlable. Et si elle s'était désormais un peu calmée, elle s'agitait toujours un peu en lui, tentant de contrecarrer la barrière infranchissable du mutisme de Shikamaru.

Il se demanda comment allait Temari, en ce moment ? Elle devait se sentir humiliée, bien sûr, effrayée, certainement. Mais comment allait-elle réagir à la tentative d'agression dont elle avait été la victime ? Allait-elle se renfermer sur elle-même, comme elle avait semblé le faire lorsqu'elle les avait rejeté ? Allait-elle s'éloigner à nouveau de lui ?

Il aurait voulu être comme Naruto, Lee ou même Kiba, capables de se jeter au secours de leur amie sans réfléchir. Il aurait voulu se montrer protecteur comme son meilleur ami, mais ni sa relation ambiguë, ni sa fierté ne le lui permettaient. Alors, maintenant que Temari avait besoin qu'on l'aide, il ne faisait rien, contrairement à la façon dont elle avait tenté d'être là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Quel genre d'homme allait-il devenir, s'il était incapable de se porter au secours de la fille dont il était amoureux ?

- Si t'avais pas été là… avait commencé Naruto, avant de se taire et de quitter la voiture.

S'il n'avait pas été là, ils l'auraient violé. Cette vérité ranima un peu sa colère.

* * *

Tout n'était plus que peur et douleur. Elle criait, mais personne n'entendait. Et lentement ses vêtements s'envolaient tandis que les chiens dansaient autour d'elle, la menaçant de leurs crocs. Ils allaient la dévorer. Elle allait mourir.

Temari ouvrit les yeux. A ses côtés, Azur et Tenten s'étaient endormies sur le canapé de son salon. De vraies amies, oui.

Elle se redressa en prenant garde à ne pas les réveiller. Elle se sentait poisseuse. Les souvenirs de la veille lui donnèrent l'envie subite de se doucher. Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir ainsi ? Elle devait se laver, mon dieu, elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

Temari se précipita vers sa salle de bain, croisa Kankuro en chemin. Ce dernier se figea lorsqu'il la vit, balbutia quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle crut voir quelque chose de misérable dans son regard mais n'y prêta guère attention : elle devait se laver.

Elle retira ses vêtements un à un, ignorant les souvenirs que ça lui rappelait et se jeta dans sa baignoire. L'eau brûlante de la douche frappa sa peau, et subitement, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cet instant pour pouvoir le faire, Temari se mit à pleurer.

Dans quel enfer était-elle plongée ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était impossible. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur sa famille ? Pourquoi cette putain de vie avait décidé de la blesser à ce point ?

- Tu t'appelles Temari ? avait demandé le plus grand des deux.

- Ouais, on se connait ? avait-elle répondu.

- T'as deux frères nan ? avait ajouté l'autre.

Elle avait acquiescé. Le deuxième était plutôt mignon, elle lui avait souri. Il lui avait rendu son sourire puis ils s'étaient éloignés. Elle avait trouvé étrange qu'ils l'abandonnent ainsi mais ne s'était pas posée de question. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que, bien plus tard, ils ne s'enferment dans les toilettes des filles avec elle et la coincent alors qu'elle sortait de sa cabine.

- Alors Temari, tu veux la sentir ma bite ?

C'était la seule phrase qu'elle avait retenu. Cette phrase, et le sourire terrifiant qui l'avait prononcé, et les mains qui avaient hâtivement déboutonné le jeans, et celles qui s'étaient posées sur elles, et celles qui l'avaient serré si fort qu'elle en avait eu envie de pleurer, et celles qui avaient tenté de retirer son haut…

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. L'envie soudaine de vomir la prit, mais elle se contint. Elle devait d'abord se laver des traces de leurs mains. Ensuite, elle pourrait se pencher sur l'évier et rejeter la terreur qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible. Elle, si forte et fière, réduite à subir les désirs animaux de deux sauvages excités. Elle avait crié, ils l'avaient frappé, elle avait continué, un l'avait embrassé pour la faire taire. Elle lui avait mordu la langue, il l'avait envoyé s'effondrer sur le sol d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Puis elle avait entendu des coups contre la porte. Elle s'était mise à hurler, et les voix de Naruto et Lee lui avaient arraché un sanglot. Le cauchemar allait-il prendre fin ?

Kiba, Naruto et Lee étaient entrés, elle avait vu Azur et Tenten, sentit les bras de cette dernière se refermer sur elle, et croisé le regard de Shikamaru. Elle s'était alors sentie plus misérable que jamais. Et tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité à cet instant, c'était s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, d'eux, de tout être humain doté d'une paire de couilles. Jamais l'impression d'avoir été une sous-merde ne s'était saisie d'elle à ce point.

Temari ne put se contenir : elle vomit dans la baignoire. Lorsqu'elle eut rependu tout le dégout qu'elle ressentait à ses pieds, elle passa un coup d'eau pour le nettoyer, puis entreprit de frotter ses orteils avec du savon. Puis elle fit de même avec tout son corps, tandis que l'eau, toujours allumée, couvrait ses pleurs.

Malgré cette peur qui l'avait envahie, malgré sa fierté réduite en morceaux, malgré la colère qui commençait à la prendre, un sentiment surpassait tout : le désir d'être dans les bras de Shikamaru. Plus que jamais, elle avait envie de, pour une fois, se laisser tomber dans son étreinte. Et y pleurer sans avoir peur qu'il ne la juge. Elle voulait tout oublier. Et ne plus jamais, jamais, se sentir aussi sale qu'en cet instant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Azur, qui s'était réveillée, lui tendait des habits propres alors que Tenten préparait le petit-déjeuner. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, mais elle savait à quel point Temari avait besoin de commencer la journée avec un café et des corn-flakes.

Azur alluma la télévision et elles s'assirent devant une émission débile qui parvint presque à lui arracher un sourire. Temari posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tenten et, tandis qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle se mit à pleurer doucement.

* * *

Le lundi, une grande partie des élèves avait entendu parler du drame qui était arrivé à Temari. Certains parlaient d'agression sexuelle, d'autre d'acte sexuel à trois consentant. Traitée de pute ou considérée comme une victime, quoiqu'il en fut, Temari était une nouvelle fois la cible de rumeurs diverses. Certains disaient qu'on était parvenu à la violer, d'autres qu'elle était parvenue à se défendre, certains connaissaient la vérité : elle avait été sauvée par ses amis. Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée de qui avait bien pu rependre ainsi la nouvelle : au fond, cela importait peu, un jeune en connaissant un autre, une histoire racontée puis déformée, et voilà, la rumeur était lancée. Ce qui avait de l'importance, en revanche, était l'absence de Temari. Certainement pas l'envie de faire face à Inuchi et ses sympathiques ragots. Ni celle de se trouver face à lui et aux garçons.

Azur et Tenten les avaient remerciés de leur aide le matin, mais Shikamaru n'attendait pas de reconnaissance. Il voulait seulement l'assurance que Temari allait bien. Et ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

Il écoutait à moitié lorsque la voix d'Asuma le sortit de sa torpeur : il s'adressait visiblement à Kiba qui était à ses côtés.

- C'est rare de te voir en cours Kiba !

- Pas envie de voir votre gueule d'habitude, répliqua immédiatement l'adolescent.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, il fallait qu'il se montre toujours aussi arrogant. L'expression d'Asuma sembla se modifier un peu. Lui qui s'énervait rarement, peut-être Kiba parviendrait-il à le faire sortir de son calme habituel.

- Fais attention à ton langage, ou je…

- Ou vous me renvoyez ? Mec, je viens quasiment jamais, tu vas pas me gicler pour une fois que je me décide à écouter ton cours de merde.

Le silence se fit dans la classe. Même Shikamaru se tourna vers Kiba, les sourcils froncés : il allait trop loin.

- Dehors, immédiatement.

- Putain…

Kiba se leva, fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, mais, au lieu de se lever, il parut changer d'avis et resta assis.

- Tu m'as mal compris, je t'ai dit de sortir.

- Kurenai te disait d'arrêter, l'autre jour, dans ton bureau, pourtant tu continuais.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, tandis que Kiba souriait, fier d'avoir déstabilisé le professeur.

- Tu te crois drôle hein… marmonna Asuma. Dégage de ma classe, maintenant.

- Kiba… commença Shikamaru.

Mais son meilleur ami était lancé. Shikamaru devina qu'il avait dû fumer ou boire avant de venir, car son attitude était clairement plus agressive que d'habitude.

- C'est comme ça que ça marche, ici ? Je dis une vérité, ça t'énerve, tu me gicles ? Et on se plaint que j'aille jamais en cours ?

- Je te vire car tu me manques de respect.

- Le respect ! répéta Kiba. Tu peux aller te faire foutre avec ton respect.

Et Shikamaru comprit que la tentative de viol de Temari, ce week-end, n'était en réalité que le début d'une série de drames. Désormais debout, face à Asuma, Kiba semblait plus perdu que jamais. Lui qui s'était imaginé que sa relation avec Azur allait le sauver, il réalisait peu à peu que c'était peut-être faux. Peut-être qu'en fait, rien ne pouvait le sauver.

* * *

Kiba avait fait pire, après tout. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci devrait-elle signer son renvoi ? Il s'était battu avec un élève, avait été accusé de violer une autre, avait tenté de coucher avec l'infirmière, consommé de la drogue durant les pauses et était venu ivre en cours. Il avait déjà manqué de respect à Asuma, et insulté d'autres professeurs. Il avait écopé de quoi, quelques jours d'exclusion des cours, des punitions, des retenues… On appellerait sa mère, elle lui hurlerait dessus, il passerait des heures en retenu, voilà tout.

- Ça faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu dans mon bureau, commença Tsunade. Je me demandais si votre cas s'améliorait, mais je vois qu'en réalité, la rareté de vos visites n'était due qu'à une chose…

Azur. Azur et l'influence positive qu'elle avait sur lui.

- … vous séchez les cours. Constamment. Votre professeur d'anglais ne se souvient plus de votre visage. Vous êtes moins souvent en classe que dehors, à faire je ne sais quoi pour pourrir votre vie.

D'accord, c'était peut-être vrai. Mais Azur avait malgré tout une bonne influence sur lui. Ça n'enlevait rien à ce qu'elle lui apportait.

- Je me suis efforcée de vous maintenir dans ce lycée. Malgré tout, vous persistez à vous comporter comme le dernier des idiots. Que vous souhaitiez gâcher votre vie, soit…

Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie, plus maintenant. Maintenant, il y avait Azur dans sa vie, alors à quoi bon la foutre en l'air ? Tsunade disait n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi. Elle ne comprenait rien.

- … mais que vous vous montriez aussi insolent envers un professeur… ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Allez, balancez-moi la retenue, qu'on en finisse.

- Il n'y aura pas de retenue, monsieur Inuzuka.

Ah bon ? Eh bien, il fallait croire qu'il s'en sortait vraiment bien. Allez, peut-être allait-il même s'excuser auprès d'Asuma. Il avait un peu exagéré, c'était vrai. La faute aux verres bus avec quelques potes, durant la pause, certainement.

- Il n'y aura pas de punition, pas d'exclusion, rien de tout ça, à vrai dire.

- Vous êtes trop bonne, vraiment… sans faire de sous-entendu.

- Il n'y aura plus rien pour vous ici, Kiba.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce que Tsunade voulait dire par là. Puis elle lui tendit une feuille où étaient inscrites toutes les raisons qui l'avaient amené dans ce bureau. Insolence, violence, consommation de drogues et d'alcool dans l'enceinte du lycée, non-respect du port d'uniforme, menaces à l'encontre d'autres élèves, absence non-justifiées répétées, bavardages durant les cours, devoirs non-faits ou plutôt « jamais-faits »… des plus grandes fautes aux plus insignifiantes, il les avait toutes faites. Il comprit alors : il n'avait pas sa place là.

- Je vais appeler vos parents pour régler les détails de votre renvoi. Quand votre père et votre mère pourraient-ils passer ici ?

- Ma mère, rectifia Kiba, tout sourire effacé de son triste visage. Que ma mère.

Tsunade ne rebondit pas dessus et se contenta d'ordonner à l'adolescent de sortir. Il se leva se dirigea vers la porte, puis se tourna vers la directrice qui le fixait bizarrement.

- Ça fait longtemps que t'attends de pouvoir me virer, hein ? Grosse pute.

* * *

Ino n'avait même pas envie d'en parler. Le sujet de l'agression dont Temari avait été la victime la mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être que, quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait adoré la rumeur prétendant que Temari était consentante. Désormais, tout ça lui paraissait affreusement macabre.

Hinata et elle discutaient de sujets et d'autres pendant la pause lorsque Temari pénétra dans la cour. Les regards convergèrent vers elle et, Ino dut l'admettre, son ancienne rivale semblait bien digne au milieu des chuchotements la visant. Peut-être que sous toute cette haine, Ino l'avait toujours envié. Jalousé même. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait couché avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Mais parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré être.

Azur et Tenten la rejoignirent, suivies de Sakura. Les voilà, les quatre amies, dont la jolie amitié écœurait Ino. Elles n'étaient pas si jolies au fond, ne s'habillaient pas très bien, non ? Azur avait des grosses cuisses, Tenten se vêtissait de ce qu'elle créait, Temari avait ce côté masculin et Sakura avait les cheveux… roses. Elles n'allaient même pas ensemble, en fait. Pourtant, elles semblaient heureuses. Mais Ino avait son groupe d'amies, et elles valaient bien mieux que ces filles.

C'était, du moins, ce dont elle tentait de se persuader.

Elle était entourée d'hypocrites. Elle le savait. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'évidence de la tristesse de sa vie lui paraissait claire. Tout était faux autour d'elle. Elle-même était fausse.

Kiba et Naruto rejoignirent les filles, le premier embrassa Azur. Le regard d'Ino se voila.

Mon dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait la haïr. Comment avait-elle pu obtenir de Kiba ce qu'il lui avait refusé ? Elles étaient tellement différentes.

L'idée que c'était peut-être parce qu'elles étaient différentes qu'Azur avait réellement plu à Kiba blessa Ino. Quand s'arrêterait-elle de souffrir, en fait ? Quand aurait-elle enfin la paix ? Quand ne devrait-elle plus payer pour les horreurs qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire ?

- Ino ? On va à l'intérieur, ça te dit ?

Ino posa un regard froid sur Hinata, la frêle et gentille Hinata, qui venait de lui parler. Et puis, sa colère se dissipa. Face à elle, toute la bienveillance de son amie venait de lui réchauffer le cœur. Elle avait dû surprendre son regard pour Azur et Kiba. Elle avait tout compris. Hinata la comprenait mieux que quiconque.

- Ouais. Il fait trop froid.

Et, tandis qu'elle marchait derrière Hinata, elle se dit que peut-être tout n'était pas faux autour d'elle. Et elle se surprit à sourire en songeant qu'elle aussi avait son amie qui n'allait pas avec elle, mais qui était plus vraie que toutes les poufiasses qui lui mentaient sans arrêt.

* * *

- Tu comprends vraiment que dalle… soupira Sasuke en repoussant son cahier de sciences, abandonnant ainsi l'idée d'aider son ami.

- C'est toi qui explique mal oui !

Sasuke posa ses yeux sur le blond qui comprit qu'il était temps de sortir son arme secrète : ses yeux de chien battu. Complétement insensible, son ami se contenta de lever les siens au ciel.

- Ca fait une heure Naruto. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Comme ?

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants, et Naruto interpréta cela comme un aveu muet : il n'avait rien de prévu. Il allait lui tendre son cahier lorsque le brun déclara :

- Je dois faire un exposé avec Sakura.

Le sourire triomphant de Naruto se fana sur ses lèvres.

- Ah…

Ils avaient des cours ensemble où lui n'était pas. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient encore jamais fait de travail ensemble, mais était-ce grave si deux bons amis décidaient de se mettre en binôme ? Ils dormaient tous deux au lycée et étaient doués dans les études, quel choix plus logique ?

Pourtant, à la façon, presque gênée, dont Sasuke le lui avait avoué – avoué, oui, pas juste dit, avoué, comme une faute - Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jaloux. Bon, d'accord, très jaloux.

C'était ridicule, tentait-il de se rassurer. Après tout, Sasuke était bien l'être le moins propre à tomber amoureux qu'il connaissait. Et comment pouvait-on avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un de froid comme lui ?

Quel égoïste. Comment pouvait-il penser cela ? Il aurait dû espérer de tout cœur que son ami trouve l'amour. Au lieu de ça, il se laissait emporter par sa jalousie. Il était amoureux de Sakura, certes, mais elle était aussi son amie, et une personne qu'il estimait bourrée de qualités. Qui de mieux qu'elle aurait pu convenir à son autre ami, Sasuke ? Mais au lieu de souhaiter que deux de ses amis soient heureux ensemble, il laissait sa possessivité prendre le dessus. Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que lui n'avait aucune chance avec Sakura.

- Tu sais…

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas bougé, leva un regard attentif vers lui.

- Si tu aimes bien Sakura, je peux le comprendre.

Il sembla stupéfait. Et il était rare de lire cette expression sur son visage.

- Je veux dire… c'est pas grave pour moi, faites comme vous voulez. Je serais heureux pour vous si…

- C'est pas du tout mon genre.

Sur ce, Sasuke sortit de la chambre, abandonnant là un Naruto qui se surprit à sourire de soulagement. Avant de mieux se mépriser de se réjouir ainsi du malheur de Sakura.

Car si ce que disait Sasuke était vrai, alors l'adolescente allait souffrir. Car, même s'il avait tenté de l'ignorer et s'était bercé d'illusions, Naruto n'était pas totalement stupide, et plus les jours passaient, plus il grandissait et voyait son joli monde de mensonges réduit en miettes. Ainsi, il savait désormais ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui cacher : Sakura était en train de tomber amoureuse de Sasuke.

Il referma son cahier, puisque de toutes manières, il ne comprenait rien à rien à cette matière, et alla s'allonger dans son lit, se sentant plus seul que jamais.

* * *

- …la nouvelle vient de nous parvenir, mais il semblerait que l'agent de police qui était dans le coma suite à l'attentat perpétré par le groupe criminel surnommé « Akatsuki » se soit réveillé il y a de cela plusieurs jours, voire plus d'une semaine. La police souhaitait maintenir l'information secrète suite à une tentative d'assassinat heureusement contrecarrée par les forces de…

Il était temps. Cette fois, Itachi était certain de ce qu'il fallait faire.

- … le policier ne se souvient pour l'instant pas de l'évènement qui l'a plongé dans le coma, mais…

Un peu de temps pour se préparer. Quelques jours, voire semaines de répit. Mais Itachi savait désormais qu'il n'allait pas laisser Pein l'entraîner dans sa chute.

* * *

- Et donc, on pourrait aller à cette soirée, j'adore cette boîte et le dj est pas mal connu.

Hinata fit la moue. Il y avait ce film, au cinéma, qu'elle mourrait d'envie de voir. Le deuxième film du réalisateur de Bleak Night, qu'elle avait adoré. Elle aurait aimé aller le voir, mais, à vrai dire, l'idée d'aller au cinéma toute seule l'effrayait. Et jamais Ino n'aurait accepté.

Certaines personnes étaient capables, sans aucune honte, de se rendre dans une salle de cinéma seules et de profiter du film sans se poser la question « Qu'est-ce que les gens pensent de moi ? Est-ce qu'ils ont pitié ou se moquent ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas avoir d'ami ou de partenaire avec qui partager ce moment ? » mais Hinata non. L'idée même de passer pour « celle qui n'a pas d'amis » l'épouvantait.

Ah, non, c'était la réalité, ça. Elle n'avait pas d'ami.

Elle jeta un œil à Ino. Était-elle une vraie amie ? Elle se le demandait de plus en plus. Hinata s'était attachée à elle. Mais l'inverse lui semblait parfois improbable. Bien sûr, il y avait ces moments étranges où Ino faisait preuve d'une réelle gentillesse envers elle. Et elle semblait si fragile, parfois, qu'Hinata ressentait le besoin de la soutenir et de l'aider. Mais lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'Ino, serait-elle présente ?

Oh allez, qu'avait-elle à perdre à lui proposer après tout ? Peut-être même accepterait-elle ? Et si elles se découvraient une passion commune pour le cinéma, ou ce réalisateur, ou le cinéma coréen ? Et si elles trouvaient un acteur mignon et riaient comme des gamines complices en parlant de lui ? Elles pourraient faire de leur virée cinéma un rituel, et elles iraient chaque semaine regarder un nouveau film et…

- Euh, je te parle d'une soirée, et tu veux aller au cinéma ? fut la réaction d'Ino à sa proposition.

Cette phrase suffit à briser tous les naïfs espoirs d'Hinata. Elle haussa les épaules et ne dit rien, se sentant subitement stupide.

- Moi, j'ai envie de voir ce film.

Ino écarquilla les yeux et Hinata se retourna. Gaara s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir et la fixait, sans sourire. Elle se souvint qu'il lui avait dit avoir aimé Bleak Night, et elle passa de la déception à la joie. C'était une proposition, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est le réalisateur de Bleak Night qui…

- Je sais, l'interrompit-elle.

- Elle a déjà un truc de prévu, déclara Ino en s'emparant du bras d'Hinata.

Elle la tira avec elle et l'éloigna de Gaara, comme si elle était sa possession. Le sourire de l'adolescente s'évanouit, et elle sentit un poids emplir son estomac.

- Tu vas pas sortir avec Gaara, faut pas déconner ! ricanait la blonde.

- Je lui ai parlé l'autre soir, il est sympa…

Mais elle n'écoutait même pas :

- Donc, ce soir tu viens chez moi et son se prépare ensemble ?

Hinata s'immobilisa, se défit doucement de l'emprise de son amie.

Derrière elle, Gaara devait certainement s'être remis à marcher. De retour dans son habituelle solitude. Devant elle, Ino attendait qu'elle la rejoigne.

Ino avait besoin d'elle. En ce moment plus que jamais. Hinata sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu confiance en elle, et qu'elle se reposait de plus en plus sur elle, même si elle ne le lui aurait jamais avoué. Et elle-même s'était longtemps reposée sur elle. Mais Ino l'entrainait vers quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et parfois, elle étouffait avec elle. Elle n'écoutait pas ses envies, et si elle lui demandait de l'accompagner là où elle ne voulait pas, Ino n'acceptait pas. Elle ne ferait jamais d'effort pour elle, tout comme elle l'avait fait. Ino se moquait d'elle. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas, n'avaient aucun point commun. Alors pourquoi continuer à la suivre comme un bon petit chien ?

Ses cheveux commençaient à repousser. Après le relooking imposé par Ino, sa longue chevelure lui avait manqué. Ses habits, confortables et discrets aussi. Elle avait passé son temps à des soirées où elle se sentait mal à l'aise, à sourire à des gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas, et à qui elle tentait de plaire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'était pas à sa place. Et ne le serait jamais. Tout simplement parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne le voulait pas.

Et en ce moment, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller voir ce film, vêtue d'un simple jeans, en compagnie de quelqu'un de simple et vrai. Quelqu'un qui, s'il ne souhaitait pas sourire, ne le faisait pas. Quitte à avoir l'air d'un dépressif suicidaire nonante pourcent du temps.

Elle avait l'impression que si elle continuait à suivre Ino, elle allait se perdre. Et derrière elle, Gaara pourrait peut-être l'aider à se retrouver.

« Quelqu'un t'aimait pour celle que tu étais » lui avait dit Neji. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour lui, elle n'avait plus le droit de continuer à chercher à être quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors elle déclara à Ino qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec elle ce soir-là, et s'en alla. Elle courut, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie après quelqu'un, et rattrapa Gaara. Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son épaule, il se retourna et posa ses yeux verts sur elle, visiblement étonné. Elle se sentit soudainement stupide et les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Elle le connaissait à peine, et qui plus était, c'était un garçon. Si elle lui proposait d'aller voir ce film, comment allait-il le prendre ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de malentendu.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était face à lui, elle ne pouvait pas juste tourner les talons sans un mot et retourner vers Ino. Elle était allée trop loin en abandonnant son « amie ». Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Ce soir… on va le voir ce film ? Entre amis hein, enfin, on se connait pas assez pour être amis, mais, euh…

Gaara hocha la tête, lui demanda son numéro, lui dit qu'il lui indiquerait la séance et le cinéma et lança d'une voix monotone :

- On a cours ensemble nan ?

La fierté fit place à la gêne et Hinata acquiesça. Ils se rendirent donc ensemble vers leur salle de cours, bien que la sonnerie ne fut pas encore sur le point de sonner. En chemin, ils parlèrent très peu mais étrangement, elle ne se sentit pas embarrassée. Ce n'était pas comme avec Ino, où le moindre silence devenait gênant. Là, tout semblait naturel aux côtés de Gaara.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la classe, un bref souvenir remua un peu de culpabilité en elle. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et tenta d'ignorer le regard qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Celui qu'elle avait cru percevoir l'espace d'une seconde sur le visage d'Ino lorsqu'elle l'avait laissée. Au milieu de sa froideur habituelle, un éclair de surprise et de douleur. Comme lorsqu'on se sent abandonné pour la première fois.

* * *

Tout lui échappait peu à peu. Et il entendait la voix de Konan lui chuchoter dans son sommeil : fuis. Fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Non, il ne fuirait pas. Depuis tout gamin, il s'était fait la promesse de devenir quelqu'un, peu importait le moyen. Le respect. Tous lui devaient le respect. Et cette façon dont on parlait de lui dans les journaux, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait avoir.

« Ce n'est pas du respect, Pein. C'est de la peur. C'est de la haine. »

« Tais-toi ! Ferme ta putain de gueule, tu es morte ! » aurait-il voulu hurler. Mais Pein ne hurlait pas. Alors il riait. Encore et encore. Tout comme il avait ri lorsqu'il avait tué son père.

Il aurait dû fuir, ou, au moins, tenter de se faire discret. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Tokyo avait peur de lui. Peut-être n'aurait-il plus jamais l'occasion de l'effrayer à ce point. Alors autant continuer. Si le respect devait s'obtenir par l'effroi, soit. Konan ne serait pas morte pour rien.

Alors on lui rapportait des cadavres, on lui rapportait l'argent obtenu de diverses manières, on obéissait à ses ordres terribles en silence. Et un à un, il envoyait sur la ville ses hommes et femmes, tels des spectres apportant avec eux la souffrance. Il était le seul maître à bord.

Mais le navire coulait. Lentement. Et Konan répétait sans cesse : « fuis, je t'en supplie ». Qu'elle ne soit pas morte pour rien.

S'il fuyait, le bateau coulerait sans lui. Mais la terreur prendrait fin. S'il restait, il se noierait avec son monde. Mais jusqu'au dernier instant, on l'aurait craint.

« Oui. Tu l'auras eu ton respect. Mais tu seras perdu. Cloitré dans une cellule. Vivant, oui, mais mort, au fond. Est-ce ce que tu souhaites, Pein ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je suis morte ? »

Elle lui parlait sans cesse. Mon dieu, ne pouvait-elle pas juste disparaitre ? Pouvait-elle enfin cesser de lui répéter sans cesse à quel point elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui ? Elle l'avait choisi. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Alors qu'elle disparaisse. Elle était morte.

Et tandis que la folie gagnait ses nuits, ses jours se passaient à tenter de maintenir sur pieds un empire qui s'effondrait. Il en voyait chaque pièce se détacher et s'écrouler sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Des désertions, des tentatives de dénonciations à la police, des morts partout. Tout autant de pertes qui faisaient que désormais, l'empire qu'il avait mis tant de peine à bâtir menaçait de s'écraser devant ses yeux.

Et il n'était pas dupe. S'il restait, il finirait écrasé par sa chute. Ensanglanté sous des débris.

« Fuis. Fuis Pein. »

Il était le 30 avril lorsque Pein se réveilla, la voix de Konan inondant son esprit une fois de plus. L'unique différence étant que cette fois-là, il décida de l'écouter.

* * *

Ino ferma les yeux. Hinata, la seule chose vraie de son entourage ? Quelle idiote elle avait été de le croire.

Les rires et les compliments de ses amies. Les tentatives de rapprochements de son père. Les histoires racontées à propos de la séparation des trois amis qu'avaient été Inoichi, Chouza et Shikaku. L'état mental de sa mère. L'amour qu'elle lui portait. Les sourires qu'on lui accordait. L'image qu'elle avait décidé de renvoyer d'elle. Ses essais infructueux de se convaincre qu'elle était forte. Qu'elle était quelqu'un d'autre. Sa relation avec Kiba. Sa relation avec quiconque sur cette terre.

Son amitié avec Hinata.

Elle-même.

Tout était faux.

* * *

_Je me demande comment je peux rester de bonne humeur après avoir écrit des trucs comme ça :3 _

_Alors, un petit débrief, ça faisait un moment aussi. _

_La première fois Kiba/Azur était assez compliquée à introduire. Je ne voulais pas de scène chaudasse où ils se jettenr l'un sur l'autre, ni de grande déclaration " je t'aime Azur, je le sais enfin!" et Azur qui récompense Kiba en ouvrant ses jambes ( oui, c'est charmant uhuh). Du coup, je suis restée dans ce côté tendre/doux/mignon. Pour le renvoi de Kiba, j'aurais dû plus le laisser pressentir au cours de l'histoire, on n'y pense qu'au début de l'histoire. D'un coté, il ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Disons que cet acte de rébellion était la goutte de trop. Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences..._

_L'un des grands passages de ce chapitre, c'était l'agression de Temari. Le chapitre devait d'ailleurs être essentiellement centré dessus, mais il y a tellement de personnages à faire évoluer avant la fin. C'était un de ces passages prévu depuis le début de ma fic, j'ai d'ailleurs hésiter à le faire pour de bon. Mais cet événement est essentiel, en fait, pour la suite de l'histoire. Ça a été compliqué à écrire, de nouveau, parce que c'est un sujet difficile à traiter sans tomber dans le cliché. Temari est quelqu'un de fort, mais elle commence à en prendre plein la tête, du coup c'est intéressant d'écrire ses vacillements. J'ai voulu traiter l'agression de façon différente, sous formes de divers flash-backs du point de vue de plusieurs persos. J'espère que ça rend bien au final. Une chose agréable à écrire aussi, c'est la relation Temari/Azur/Tenten. Et Shikamaru et ses pensées, comme toujours. Mettre en avant une fois de plus les rumeurs qui peuvent courir dans un lycée ( comme partout ailleurs) me paraissait important. Le regard des autres peut être tellement blessant, leurs mots aussi. _

_L'autres "arc" de ce chapitre, c'est la relation Ino/Hinata, et leur évolution personnelle. Ino va de moins en moins bien ( et c'est pas fini, croyez-moi) et Hinata elle trouve enfin le courage de se libérer de son emprise néfaste. Le problème, c'est qu'elle le fait au pire moment. Je voulais qu'on comprenne Hinata, mais qu'on comprenne aussi Ino, et que du coup elles semblent toutes deux avoir raison. L'amitié Gaara / Hinata n'était absolument pas prévu, à la base. C'est arrivé comme ça, ça m'a semblé évident. _

_Pour le reste, je n'ai rien de bien intéressant à dire :) Merci à tous de me lire, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment. J'écris en ce moment l'épisode final, et c'est franchement prenant. En attendant, la prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, balancer vos pronostics, me dire quels sont vos persos préférés, ce que vous aimez ou non, à me raconter votre vie, que sais-je... _


	31. Chapter 31

_Hoooola ! Ça fait un moment, oui ! Mais pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je ne compte plus jamais m'arrêter puisque... la fin est écrite ! Enfin, il me manque les derniers passages du chapitre final, et je pondrai peut-être un épilogue si vous le souhaitez vraiment, mais, aussi triste que ce soit, l'histoire touche à sa fin. Du coup j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance ! Et puis pour mon excuse, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour poster, entre mon concours d'entrée en école d'art ( et... mon admission !), mon entrée dans le monde de la photographie de cosplay ( je serai à la JE, si par hasard certains y vont aussi :D si vous êtes intéresses par le cosplay, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous enverrai en mp le nom de ma page), mon départ en Espagne... bref, que d'aventures ! _

_Je suis aussi en plein débat intérieur : après cette fic, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Me lancer dans une histoire perso, pour de bon ? Faire une fic sur un autre fandom ? Continuer chez Naruto ? J'ai envie de faire quelque chose plus axé sur l'aventure. Chez Pokémon peut-être, ou alors rester sur le fandom Naruto mais transposer nos persos dans un univers fantasy, steampunk ou... bref, que de possibilités ! _

_Bon, revenons au chapitre. Je l'ai écrit il y a si longtemps que j'en ai oublié le contenu, c'est dire ! Il commence par une scène avec pleiiiins de dialogues. Ça faisait longtemps, et c'est assez marrant de voir à quel point j'écris plus vite quand je me contente de raconter ce qu'ils disent :O_

_Pour le passage sur Naruto, la majorité au Japon n'est pas à 18 ans si je ne me trompe pas. J'espère en tout cas x) Ça fait partie de ces détails qui gâchent le réalisme de cette fic. Franchement, elle n'aurait pas dû se passer au Japon._

_Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chap 31 : Projets d'avenir, amitié naissante et perte**

Début mai. Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Sakura, Tenten et Azur se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, discutant de choses et d'autres. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient et les soirées de ce genre en pleine semaine risquaient de devenir plus rares. Ils profitaient donc de ces dernières occasions de se retrouver dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre des résidents du lycée avant d'entrer en périodes de révisions.

- Je me disais que quand il fera de nouveau beau, on pourrait se refaire un camping, proposa Sakura.

- Bonne idée ! approuva Naruto.

- Quand il fera de nouveau beau, on devra bosser nos examens, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Rabat-joie…

- Quand les exas seront finis, lança Azur, avant qu'on ne parte tous en vacances.

- Ceux qui partent, ouais, bougonna Naruto.

- Parce que tu comptes rester ici ? demanda Sakura.

- J'irais où ? Avec quel argent ?

Sakura savait que Naruto recevait de l'argent en compensation de la perte de ses parents d'une quelconque assurance mais elle se doutait que la somme à laquelle il devait avoir droit n'était pas extravagante. A sa majorité, il empocherait certainement de l'argent d'un compte bloqué jusque-là, mais en attendant, il se débrouillait avec ce qu'on lui donnait.

- Comme d'hab, vous allez vous casser et moi je vais rester seul ici.

- Je reste aussi, tu m'oublies ! râla Lee.

- Je pense que c'était volontaire, ricana Kiba, étrangement silencieux jusque-là. Deux mois avec toi pour seule compagnie, j'imagine déjà le drame.

Lee se mit à pleurnicher dans son coin, sous l'air presque peiné de Sakura. Elle se demandait parfois si les remarques de ses amis ne le blessaient pas réellement. Heureusement, l'instant d'après, Kiba éclata d'un rire qui surprit tout le monde et frappa l'épaule du boudeur.

- Je déconne ducon ! Je pars pas cette année non plus, on sera trois alors !

- Et tu es heureux de devoir me supporter ? répliqua Lee d'une voix digne d'une grande dramaturge. Ça ne sera pas trop dur pour toi ?

- Je pense y survivre, répondit sournoisement Kiba.

- Tu pars pas ? répéta Tenten. Ta mère te traîne pas à la campagne cette année ?

- J'ai réussi à y échapper, expliqua vaguement Kiba. Et toi ? Tu retournes voir tes parents ?

- Ouais, s'emporta Tenten, et après je pars un mois aux Etats-Unis ! Mes parents veulent découvrir New-York et les grandes villes des States ! Je vais en profiter pour améliorer mon anglais.

Dieu merci, l'anglais avait peu à peu disparu des phrases de la jeune brune. L'idée qu'un voyage d'un mois dans un pays anglophone lui rende son insupportable habitude fit tressaillir tout le monde. Et puis, peut-être comme quelques autres, Sakura songea qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion d'observer ce changement chez leur amie. Qui pouvait affirmer qu'après cet été, ils seraient encore tous en contact ?

Un peu à l'écart, Temari les observait sans parler, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ses genoux ramenés contre elle, le dos légèrement vouté. « Une position de défense », songea Sakura. Elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même depuis le fameux soir… le fameux soir où elle avait été agressée. Sakura aurait aimé être là pour la soutenir. D'un autre côté, elle ne s'était jamais sentie complétement à l'aise auprès de la blonde, et ne savait même pas si elle pouvait la considérer comme une amie. Mais l'idée qu'elle ait vécu pareil drame la bouleversait, tout comme la voir ainsi, à l'écart.

Aussi, décida-t-elle de l'inclure à la discussion et lui demanda :

- Et toi Temari, tu fais quoi cet été ?

Elle sembla sortir de ses pensées et posa un regard troublé sur elle. Sakura regretta presque sa question. La blonde parut réfléchir rapidement, avant de répondre d'une voix claire :

- Je sais pas encore. Trouver un petit boulot sûrement.

- Et toi, enchaîna automatiquement Tenten, tu rentres à Londres ?

Sakura sentit les regards de Naruto et Sasuke se poser sur elle, bien que ce dernier fut en pleine discussion avec Shikamaru dont le sujet devait être les examens ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Quelle bonne question que celle-là. Qu'allait-elle faire cet été ? Et l'année suivante ?

Elle allait bien mieux que lors de son arrivée à Tokyo. Elle avait laissé derrière elle une vie qui n'était plus la sienne, une Sakura qui n'était plus vraiment elle. Seul subsistait de son passé tumultueux cette couleur rose qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux. Alors pouvait-elle rentrer ? Ses parents voudraient certainement qu'elle revienne pour l'été, et face à son évolution positive, choisiraient peut-être de la garder auprès d'eux. Elle entrerait dans une autre école à Londres, se ferait de nouveaux amis, des vrais amis cette fois. Et elle reprendrait une vie normale.

Et le Japon ? Et Tokyo ? Et Inuchi ?

Et ses amis ?

- Je rentre sûrement pour l'été, répondit Sakura.

- Et après ? demanda Sasuke.

Sa question étonna l'adolescente. Elle leva un regard incertain vers lui, puis entendit Naruto ajouter :

- Tu vas où l'année prochaine ?

Ses parents décideraient-ils pour elle ? Ou aurait-elle le choix ? Si c'était le cas, que choisirait-elle ?

L'Angleterre lui semblait si loin désormais. Elle y avait passé toute sa vie, mais elle se sentait à sa place, là. Ses parents étaient partis du Japon pour l'Europe lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes, et, tombés amoureux aussi bien l'un de l'autre que de Londres, avaient décidés d'y élire domicile ensemble. Et si la même histoire se passait pour elle ?

Mais à l'inverse. Tombée amoureuse du Japon et d'un japonais, elle choisissait d'y rester. « Retourner au foyer ». Si l'acclimatation avait été assez difficile – le Japon était tellement différent de l'Europe !- elle s'était finalement habituée et plu à sa vie là. Et ses amis n'y étaient pas pour rien.

- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-elle.

Et l'air étrange qu'arbora Sasuke, aussi bien que la déception perceptible dans la voix de Naruto brisèrent quelque chose en elle. Azur et Tenten déclarèrent qu'elles espéraient de tout cœur qu'elle resterait, Shikamaru expliqua que c'était à elle de décider, et Naruto ajouta enfin :

- Si tu pars, ça fera un vide.

Et elle voulut le serrer dans ses bras. Parce que lorsqu'elle était partie de Londres, elle aurait voulu qu'on lui dise cela. Mais elle avait plutôt eu l'impression que son départ était une libération pour ses parents, et un événement insignifiant pour ceux qu'elle avait appelé ses « amis » durant des années. Enfin, elle trouvait sa place. Le lieu où, si elle en partait, résiderait un « vide » à sa place.

Mais était-elle capable d'abandonner définitivement son ancienne vie pour faire la nouvelle au Japon, seule ?

Les autres approuvaient les paroles de Naruto.

Seule, non. Pas seule. Pas si eux restaient auprès d'elles. Mais après les années du lycée, le resteraient-ils ?

- On peut pas l'empêcher de partir, répliqua Shikamaru. On va tous finir par le faire.

Sa déclaration lança un froid, ce que fit remarquer Temari :

- Toujours là pour remonter le moral !

- Je suis réaliste, soupira Shikamaru. Après le lycée, on va tous partir dans des directions différentes. Ça sera dur de tous rester en contact.

- J'admirerai toujours ton positivisme, sourit Azur. Si on le veut vraiment, on peut garder contact.

- Pas tous, la contredit Kiba.

Elle lui décocha un regard assassin.

- Je garderai jamais contact avec l'autre avec du gel à la place des cheveux.

Sasuke ignora la pique et se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air de dire « moi non plus ». Et Sakura le suspecta même de penser « je ne garderai contact avec personne ».

- Arrêtez de parler de trucs aussi déprimants, râla Tenten.

- C'est pas en disant qu'on va se perde de vue qu'on va convaincre Sakura de rester, vous êtes cons !

- On n'a pas à la convaincre Naruto, intervint Temari, de sa voix d'étrangère.

C'était toujours aussi surprenant de l'entendre parler. Elle semblait tellement ailleurs. Sakura, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être devenue le centre d'attention de tout le monde, lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir : Temari avait l'habitude d'attirer l'intérêt des gens, peut-être s'était-elle décidée à sortir de son mutisme, entrainant par conséquent la discussion vers un autre sujet.

- Et faut arrêter de se voiler la face : à la fin de l'année, beaucoup de nous vous se perdre de vue. Ça se fera lentement. D'abord on va continuer à se voir de temps en temps, à s'envoyer des messages, à organiser des soirées… Et puis certains vont partir dans d'autres pays, d'autres vont commencer des études ou un boulot. On va se faire d'autres amis, et les anciens vont devenir des boulets. Du coup, on se forcera à se voir, et finalement, l'un ou l'autre coupera les ponts.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, et Tenten s'écria, outrée :

- Waouh, comment plomber l'ambiance ! Pas étonnant que vous alliez aussi bien ensemble avec Shikamaru !

- Je compte quand même rester amie avec toi et Azur, assura Temari, comme si ça rattrapait le reste.

- Bah moi j'ai plus très envie !

Azur rit doucement à la remarque de Tenten. Bientôt, la discussion tourna au ridicule : les uns se promettaient de rester amis pour toujours, les autres se taquinaient en s'affirmant prêts à se perdre de vue d'ici quelques mois. Le sujet de discussion auparavant si pesant était désormais traitée de façon légère et l'ambiance se détendit rapidement. Mais sous l'apparente détraction de chacun, rôdait l'ombre de l'inquiétude qui les tenaillait. Sakura n'était pas dupe, les mots de Shikamaru, Temari et Kiba avaient jeté le doute sur chacun et révélé à tous ce qu'ils avaient évité de voir : leur amitié, leur « groupe » ne tenait à rien. Et tout semblait désormais futile, lorsqu'elle songeait que d'ici quelques temps, certains ne se côtoieraient même plus.

Elle croisa le regard de Naruto qui, entre deux rires avec Lee et Kiba, s'était tourné vers elle, son sourire éteint. Elle devina la question muette qu'il lui posait : « tu vas rester, hein ? »

Et elle se le demande une énième fois : allait-elle rester ?

* * *

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kiba s'évertuait à venir à Inuchi, risquant par la même occasion de croiser un professeur qui lui rappellerait qu'il était renvoyé et le jetterait de l'école. Malgré cette possibilité, le brun était là, au milieu de la cour, profitant de la pause avec ses amis qui, pour la plupart, ne savaient même pas qu'il n'était plus leur camarade.

L'information avait très peu circulé. Que Kiba fut absent en cours n'étonnait personne et, pour une fois, la rumeur peinait donc à prendre. Mais, s'imaginant tromper son monde, Kiba allait bien vite être déçu. Naruto n'était pas le plus perspicace, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin des paroles de Shikamaru pour le deviner.

- Azur va finir par le savoir, fit ce dernier à ses côtés, tandis qu'ils marchaient pour rejoindre Kiba. Il vient aux pauses pour elle, mais elle va finir par savoir.

- Elle va réagir comment ?

- Alors là… Va savoir ce qui la décevra le plus, son renvoi ou son mensonge ?

- J'ai essayé de dire à Kiba de lui avouer, soupira Naruto. Il m'écoute pas.

- Ça ne sert à rien.

Qu'attendre d'autre de Shikamaru ? Jamais il ne serait intervenu auprès de Kiba. Son attitude agaçait parfois Naruto : ne pouvait-il pas s'impliquer parfois ? Non, il préférait laisser celui qu'il osait dire être son ami se noyer dans ses erreurs.

- Il va faire quoi, du coup ? demanda-t-il, passablement agacé.

- Je sais pas, fit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

Toujours cette air de s'en foutre royalement. Naruto l'aurait bien secoué tiens. Tout comme il avait semblé, quelques jours plus tôt, se moquer de les perdre de vue, Shikamaru paraissait insensible à la situation dans laquelle était Kiba. Naruto aurait voulu l'aider, lui. Mais comment ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache, fit finalement Shikamaru. Pas avant qu'il se décide à le lui dire lui.

- Elle deviendrait folle, ne put qu'approuver Naruto.

Et Azur paraissait être devenue le grand soutien de Kiba. C'était étonnant de voir comme, bien que toujours fidèle à lui-même, il avait changé en peu de temps. Naruto la considérait comme responsable de l'évolution positive de Kiba : il raillait moins, riait plus sincèrement. Il était heureux, réellement. Parfois, il se montrait même affectueux. Mais uniquement envers elle.

Alors, pourquoi prenait-il le risque de la perdre en lui mentant ?

Parce qu'il en avait peur, justement.

Plus tard dans la journée, Kiba rejoignit Azur à la sortie de classes, comme si de rien n'était, et ils grimpèrent à l'étage, certainement pour se rendre à sa chambre. Naruto, lui, rejoignit la sienne, de mauvaise humeur. Ces derniers jours avaient été étranges. Les examens approchaient, l'ambiance s'était refroidie au lycée. Qui plus était, la nouvelle du renvoi de Kiba l'avait passablement attristé.

« Je suis viré si jamais, mais le répétez pas, ok ? »

Il le leur avait annoncé comme si ce n'était pas grave. Rien n'était jamais grave avec Kiba. Shikamaru, Lee et Naruto avaient promis, mais les deux derniers s'étaient mis à râler : il ne pouvait pas avoir été viré, non ? Comment allaient-ils faire sans lui ? Finalement, ils le voyaient presque plus qu'avant, puisqu'il venait aux pauses pour faire croire à Azur qu'il était toujours lycéen. Et à vrai dire, son renvoi n'était même pas étonnant : ce qui l'était, c'était qu'il ne fut survenu que maintenant que les choses semblaient s'arranger pour lui. Mais voilà, le destin – Tsunade, plutôt- avait décidé de frapper un coup, et Naruto se sentait comme orphelin. A nouveau.

Et orphelin, il allait encore l'être. Au vu de la discussion qu'ils avaient tous eu quelques jours plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait, après cet été ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attendrait après l'été suivant ? Jamais la perspective de l'avenir ne lui avait semblé aussi effrayante.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, ses pas l'avaient mené à la chambre de Sakura. Elle le salua, peu étonnée de l'y voir puisqu'ils se rendaient souvent visite. La musique d'un groupe anglais qu'il ne connaissait pas couvrit les mots qu'elle lui dit ensuite, et elle dut répéter, plus fort :

- Désolé pour le bruit ! Mais Azur et Kiba ne me laissent pas le choix.

Elle désigna la porte menant à la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Azur, et Naruto fronça les sourcils avant d'enfin comprendre. Il se souvient de la déclaration victorieuse de son ami « j'ai pénétré la forteresse ! ». S'il avait éclaté de rire face à l'expression, Shikamaru avait soupiré : « toujours autant de bon goût Kiba ».

- J'ose pas dire à Azur que son lit grince…

Ils se regardèrent, un peu gênés, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Et Kiba a une sympathique tendance à dire des vulgarités pas possibles. Du coup, la musique est ma nouvelle amie.

Naruto s'installa sur le lit de Sakura, et pensa automatiquement à ce qu'eux avaient fait sur le sien. S'en souvenait-elle au moins un peu ? Le regrettait-elle autant que lui ? La différence était certainement que lui aurait voulu que leur « erreur » marque un début, quand pour elle cela devait être la fin d'une histoire jamais commencé.

Il était tellement amoureux d'elle que l'idée qu'elle s'en aille le terrorisait. Il avait cette boule au ventre qui grandissait plus les examens approchaient. Car après les examens arriverait l'été. Et réciproquement, il était tellement terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre, que son amour en devenait un peu plus obsessionnel. Il aurait tellement voulu profiter avec elle des instants qui étaient peut-être les derniers. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais profiter comme il le souhaitait.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en baissant un peu le son.

Les grincements du lit de la chambre voisine la poussèrent à le remonter immédiatement et arrachèrent un sourire à Naruto.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, inquiète.

- Ça va pas super toi, ces derniers temps, hein ?

Il aurait voulu sortir quelque chose pour la rassurer, se mettre à faire le pitre, à parler de, quoi donc ? De nourriture, de Lee, de choses débiles et drôles. Il aurait voulu la faire rire et lui faire croire qu'il était le joyeux Naruto, le trublion, l'amuseur, l'ami qu'on avait envie d'avoir. Pas ce boulet qu'il se sentait devenir à constamment ruminer.

Mais il ne s'en sentait plus capable. Il voulait, comme Kiba, qu'on le porte pour une fois. Il aurait voulu que Sakura soit sa Azur. Mais Sakura était Sakura. Et pas la sienne. Et cette pensée acheva de le déprimer.

- Ça va pas du tout, avoua-t-il.

Et s'il parvint à contenir ses larmes, il ne put pas retenir le flot de paroles qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. De son cœur.

- Les exas arrivent bientôt, j'y arriverai jamais ! Je sais même pas comment j'ai pu passer jusque-là, je vais forcément me planter. Et Shikamaru et les autres qui parlent de se perdre de vue, il a l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre de nous ! Et ce qui est arrivé à Temari, putain, mais c'est quoi ce monde où des mecs agressent des filles ? Et Shikamaru, répéta-t-il, putain, mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dit ? Comme si c'était pas important, comme si on était pas vraiment amis ! Pour vous c'est peut-être rien, mais pour moi… pour moi vous êtes une famille, ok ? Alors vous avez pas le droit de dire que…

- Eh, eh… l'interrompit doucement Sakura, pas tout le monde ne pense comme eux. Et tu es important pour Shikamaru. Il est juste comme il est. Et de toute façon, moi, je compte bien rester amie avec toi.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? s'emporta Naruto, les poings serrés. Tu vas rentrer à Londres de toute façon ? Tu vas tous nous lâcher, c'est facile pour toi !

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles, mais elle ne réagit pas comme il l'avait craint : à l'indignation à laquelle il s'était attendue, prit plutôt place une peine non dissimulée.

- Je sais pas si je vais partir Naruto. Mais si je le fais, ça sera pas du tout facile pour moi.

- Pour moi non plus…

Il se tut quelques instants, avant de reprendre, la voix tremblante de colère ou de peine, il ne savait pas vraiment :

- J'ai l'impression que… c'est con mais, j'ai l'impression que je perds les gens. J'étais le mec qui remontait le moral, qui aidait un peu tout le monde… et en fait, les gens se débrouillent bien sans moi.

Il avait proposé à Gaara de sortir avec lui un soir, et avait appris, ébahi, qu'il avait déjà prévu quelque chose. Il avait été bien sûr content pour lui, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de songer « ah... encore quelqu'un qui ne veut plus de moi ».

Gaara qui sortait sans lui, Sasuke et Sakura qui se voyaient seuls, ce premier qui se rapprochait des autres, et Naruto qui se sentait chaque jour plus exclu du groupe dont il pensait être l'un des piliers.

- C'est parce qu'on a pas besoin de toi Naruto. On a pas besoin de toi, on veut être avec toi. C'est différent. Tu dois pas nous être utile.

Et ces mots lui firent réaliser que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu être : utile. Par peur d'être abandonné ou parce que ça donnait un sens à sa vie d'orphelin longtemps rejeté, il ne savait pas. Mais il avait toujours voulu aider les gens, quiconque semblait en avoir besoin : les timides, les rejetés, les déprimés, les différents… Sa bonne humeur était devenue une arme, un outil, pour ramener le sourire sur le visage de gens, et sa sociabilité avait servi comme le reste, à aider. A sortir de la solitude des personnes comme Gaara et Sasuke.

Et voir que désormais, il était moins « utile » qu'auparavant l'effrayait car il pensait que s'il ne servait à rien, on allait l'abandonner.

- Je suis obligé d'aider, tenta de plaisanter Naruto. Ça doit être ma nature de chevalier servant.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aider, répondit sérieusement Sakura. Si on est tes amis, c'est pas pour que tu nous aides. C'est parce qu'on t'aime.

Les mots qu'il fallait, quand il le fallait. Mon dieu, il était tellement amoureux d'elle.

Pour une fois, il accepta qu'on l'aide, lui. L'idée que c'était Sakura qui en avait le rôle lui réchauffa un peu le cœur.

- Et toi, si tu pars… Shikamaru avait sûrement pas complétement tort. L'année prochaine, les filles seront plus au lycée. Et l'année d'après… Et Kiba qui est déjà plus à Inuchi. Choji déjà, on l'a perdu de vue…

- Kiba ? fit Sakura, ébahie.

Naruto ne tenta même pas de rattraper son erreur : après tout, tout le monde finirait bien par l'apprendre.

- Il a été viré. Et il est d'accord pour dire qu'on va se perdre de vue.

- Merde…Ça m'étonne qu'Azur soit pas super mal. Et dis pas ça, il ne disait pas qu'il allait te perdre toi, mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas garder contact avec des gens, genre Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer aux naïfs. Il sentait bien que la fin approchait.

- Écoute, commença Sakura en posant sa main sur sa jambe, légèrement penchée vers lui. C'est un peu chiant comme période, je comprends. Mais on est amis avec ceux qu'on choisit. Évidemment, la vie fait qu'on s'éloigne de certaines personnes. Mais si tu ne veux pas perdre des amis, alors tu ne les perds pas. Et dans mon cas, peu importe où je serai l'année prochaine, au Japon ou à Londres ou au Liban, ou sur la banquise avec une armée de manchots, y'a une chose qui ne changera pas : tu es mon meilleur ami. Le meilleur que j'aie jamais eu. Et si je me sens chez moi ici maintenant, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et dut lutter contre l'envie de l'embrasser. Il se contenta de sourire et répondit, un peu apaisé :

- Tu es géniale.

Elle dût percevoir quelque chose qui la gêna dans le ton de sa voix car elle s'éloigna un peu. Il se redressa, lui tendit la main et répondit à l'interrogation dans ses yeux :

- Faut qu'on fasse un pacte d'amitié. On se promet qu'on restera amis.

Elle éclata de rire, apparemment soulagée de le voir à nouveau fidèle à lui-même. Puis elle hocha la tête et saisit sa main.

- On restera amis. Quoiqu'il arrive.

L'album qu'avait mis Sakura dût toucher à sa fin, puisque le silence s'installa dans la chambre, bientôt troublé par le bruit des grincements du lit de la chambre d'Azur. Ils perçurent un grognement de Kiba et éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Hinata et Gaara discutaient, assis sur le banc où le roux avait l'habitude d'être seul, au début de l'année. Étonnant de voir comme désormais, il ne s'y trouvait jamais sans que Naruto, Lee, leurs amis ou désormais Hinata, ne l'y rejoignent.

Parfois, il avait besoin de se retrouver à nouveau dans sa solitude. Elle lui manquait lorsque, par exemple, Lee s'entêtait à lui courir après, ou lorsque Kiba racontait ses exploits avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Dans ces moments-là, il pensait à ses livres, ses films et ses jeux vidéo qui l'attendaient à la maison. Un moyen de s'évader.

Quand Hinata lui parlait, c'était différent. Tout devenait plus intéressant, et il se surprenait parfois à rire. Bien sûr, avec les autres, Naruto surtout, c'était devenu plus fréquent. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle le ferait ne serait-ce que sortir un malheureux sourire. Elle semblait si fade, et bien plus triste que lui.

Mais lui aussi paraissait d'une fadeur à faire peur. Ça n'avait pas empêché les autres de s'intéresser à lui.

Ils avaient été au cinéma, voir ce fameux film. Avant la séance, elle avait balbutié quelques paroles comme quoi elle espérait qu'il ne prenait pas ça pour un rendez-vous galant, parce que, enfin, elle ne voulait pas que, enfin, euh…

Il l'avait interrompu dans ses interminables hésitations et avait déclaré d'un ton naturel qui l'avait étonné qu'il n'était de toute façon pas intéressé par les filles. Il avait été incapable de l'avouer à qui que ce fut pendant des années et il sortait ça calmement face à elle ? Il s'enhardissait après la réaction positive de Naruto et les autres. Peut-être à tort.

Mais le soulagement visible de l'adolescente l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il avait eu raison : ainsi, pas de malentendu, et Hinata pourrait se détendre un peu.

Le film l'avait un peu déçu. Hinata, elle l'avait préféré au précédent du réalisateur. Du coup, ils en avaient discuté une bonne heure après la séance. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient assis à côté en cours pour continuer à en parler. Le sujet de discussion finalement épuisé, Gaara avait pensé qu'ils s'éloigneraient. Mais, ayant vu que la sortie d'un autre film dont ils avaient parlé approchait, il s'était surpris à lui en parler. Et ainsi, de film en films, puis de livre en livre, et finalement, de tout en rien, ils avaient fini par discuter comme s'ils avaient attendu de se trouver pour le faire. Hinata s'illuminait parfois, bégayant de temps à autres, s'empourprant par instants. Mais elle riait, s'extasiait, s'emportait, le contredisait même. Elle s'ouvrait. Et il la suspectait d'être le reflet de ce que lui-même était.

Deux semaines. Deux malheureuses semaines avaient suffi pour qu'ils deviennent amis. Et ça le réjouissait autant que ça l'étonnait. Il découvrait chaque jour en Hinata quelque chose qui lui plaisait, et souvent, quelque chose qui lui ressemblait. Il se disait que si, dans une autre vie, il avait aimé les filles, il aurait voulu l'aimer elle. Sa sœur était quelqu'un de merveilleux. Forte et fière, elle ne se laissait jamais faire et les avait toujours protégés du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais Hinata avait cette fragilité, cette pureté d'esprit et surtout cette joie qui n'attendait que de pouvoir exploser. Elle était profondément gentille, et même des mois passés aux côtés d'Ino n'étaient pas parvenus à faire d'elle un monstre. Au fond, elle n'avait simplement pas eu de chance : si, comme lui, elle avait trouvé en Naruto et sa bande des amis, elle aurait été bien plus heureuse. C'était lui qui avait eu cette chance, et elle avait eu le malheur d'être prise sous l'aile noire d'Ino.

Oui, Hinata cachait sous sa timidité des trésors que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir, et que lui-même apercevait à peine. Et c'était pour cette raison que le regard qu'elle lançait en ce moment à Naruto l'agaçait. Quel idiot, celui-là. Aussi bon qu'il était, il n'en était pas moins aveugle. Et dans son cas, son ignorance était la pire des armes.

- Salut Gaara, salut Hinata ! lança-t-il en passant vers eux.

Elle resta accrochée à son sourire radieux, et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Tu mérites mieux.

Elle le regarda, étonnée, avant de devenir rouge, comme il l'avait prévu.

- Que… Je…

- Ça fait longtemps, non ?

Elle hésita, prit une inspiration et avoua finalement, résolue :

- Des années.

Et bien, elle méritait mieux. Mais il ne le répèterait pas. Elle était assez idiote pour rester accrochée à quelqu'un comme Naruto, alors tant pis pour elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis que je mériterais mieux ? Naruto est… enfin c'est ton ami, non ?

- Je vois pas le rapport.

- C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu…

Évidemment. Gaara était le premier à considérer que Naruto était le meilleur ami qu'une personne puisse avoir. Il avait de grandes qualités. Il se dévouait aux autres avant de penser à lui. Mais il n'était simplement pas fait pour Hinata. Sinon il l'aurait vue bien plus tôt, et l'aurait aidée comme il l'avait aidé lui. Elle l'avait mérité bien plus que Gaara.

- Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais après tout ce temps, il ne te remarque toujours pas.

Elle se figea, il s'attendit à ce qu'elle s'énerve puis se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'Hinata, la douce Hinata. Elle se contenta de pousser un profond soupir et laissa ses yeux voyager au loin.

- Je sais, sourit-elle tristement. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

- Je l'aime. Je commence à me faire à ça.

Il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de comprendre cette façon de penser. Il avait appris à lutter contre ce qui le dérangeait. A lutter contre son addiction à la drogue. Contre son désir d'avouer à sa famille ce qu'il était réellement. Contre les regards des autres. Contre la peur. Contre les larmes. Subir tranquillement ce qu'il ressentait, comme le faisait Hinata, lui paraissait inenvisageable.

Et d'un côté, ça ne faisait que la rendre plus pure et belle à ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle lui ressembler et être à son point son opposée ?

Il pensa à nouveau à Temari, dont la force était celle de sa famille, celle de lutter. A sa droite, celle d'Hinata était tout à fait différente : elle était d'accepter, tout simplement.

Peut-être était-il temps pour lui d'accepter ce qu'il était, ce qu'il voulait. Et peut-être était-il temps que sa famille sache.

* * *

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Kiba l'attendait sur son lit. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas suspecté, c'était ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qu'il lui tendit lorsqu'elle entra.

- On va avoir de quoi se consoler de la mort de Ned !

Elle jeta un œil au coffret de la saison 2 de Game of Thrones que Kiba avait acheté. Un sourire parvint à s'échapper de sa mine sombre, et si cela avait été un autre jour, elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras, touchée. Kiba qui offrait des cadeaux, elle en aurait pleuré. Dommage que ce fut pour masquer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Alors, tu veux que je te saute dessus avant ou après le premier épisode ?

- Je te laisse une chance de tout me dire, le coupa Azur d'un ton sec.

Son sourire se crispa un peu, mais il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Ce que je vais te faire dans ce lit, ou ce qui se passe dans la saison 2 ? Pour la saison 2, je sais pas encore vu que je voulais la voir avec toi, mais pour ce qui est du lit, je comptais te bouffer la ch…

- T'as pas intérêt à gâcher cette chance, insista Azur, de marbre.

Elle se berçait d'illusions, elle le savait. Jamais il n'admettrait. Il allait continuer à jouer son jeu, peut-être essaierait-il de la pousser dans le lit, ou inventerait-il un mensonge. Et s'il agissait comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir contenir sa fureur.

Elle savait cependant qu'elle devait rester calme et user de patience si elle voulait que ça marche avec lui. Tenten lui aurait dit « contiens la bad Azur ! » si elle avait été là. Alors elle allait devoir se contenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Hurler le ferait fuir, le blesser reviendrait à le perdre.

Mais s'il lui mentait, s'il se permettait de lui masquer la vérité tout ce temps, comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance pour quoi que ce fut ? Encore la veille, il avait affirmé avoir besoin de son aide pour l'espagnol.

- Oulah, toi t'as eu une sale journée. On peut arranger ça, tenta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Arrange ça en me disant la vérité.

- Écoute, je sais pas de quelle vérité tu parles, s'agaça Kiba. Si tu veux me faire chier, je rentre. Ma mère est presque moins soulante que toi.

Ah, il choisissait donc cette réaction ? Mauvaise idée.

- Sakura m'a dit un truc bizarre cet aprem.

Il se raidit un peu mais ne changea néanmoins pas d'attitude, s'enfonçant même :

- Qu'est-ce que je m'en branle de ce que Sakura peut raconter.

Il pensait vraiment se sauver d'affaire ainsi ? Elle avait face à elle le Kiba qu'elle avait connu avant leur relation, le gamin vulgaire, arrogant et agressif qui disparaissait un peu avec elle. Du moins auparavant.

- Elle m'a demandé si tu allais bien.

- Je vais super bien, enfin j'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu commences à faire chier.

Il était vexé. Et effrayé. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu, et que bientôt il ne pourrait plus fuir. Il se débattait avec des mots prononcés trop hauts, mais c'était trop tard. Le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Et de la même façon, il s'était en fait refermé sur elle. Parce qu'elle aurait plus que tout aimé se loger dans ses bras pour regarder ce coffret qu'il avait acheté pour elle. Mais ç'aurait été ignorer un mensonge, le laisser s'embourber dans ses erreurs et l'autoriser à lui mentir encore et encore.

Et il en était hors de question.

- J'ai pas compris, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle demandait ça. Et elle m'a expliqué que tu avais été viré du lycée.

- Et tu la crois ? ricana Kiba. Pourquoi j'aurais été renvoyé ?

- Pour un milliard de raisons que tu connais. Ça fait combien de temps Kiba ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu me mens ?

Sa confiance en lui sembla vaciller un moment, mais il ne se décida tout de même pas à avouer.

- Je me casse, tu m'as sou…

Azur s'interposa.

- T'avais peur de ma réaction ? tenta-t-elle en s'adoucissant un peu. J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises tu s…

- Peur de te réaction ? Non, j'avais juste pas envie que tu me brises les couilles avec tes leçons de morale à la con. J'ai déjà pris cher chez moi.

Mauvaise façon d'avouer sa faute. Mauvaise attitude. Azur prit sur elle.

- Et tu penses pas que c'est un peu justifié ? T'es plus au lycée Kiba ! Putain, mais tu vas faire quoi ?

- Profiter de mes vacances !

- Mais c'est pas des vacances ! explosa Azur. T'as pensé aux conséquences, un peu ? T'as réfléchi à ton avenir ?

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quel avenir ? Cette pute de Tsunade rêvait de me virer de toute façon. Et avec ou sans lycée, je vois pas ce que ça change. J'aurais jamais passé les exas de toute façon.

- Si t'avais bossé, oui.

- Mais t'es qui pour me dire ça ? Je savais pas que t'étais ma mère.

- C'est bien ce que tu voulais que je sois, en te comportant constamment comme un gamin avec moi.

Kiba écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire noir qui agaça autant qu'il inquiéta Azur. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il était temps que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux. Elle était prête à parier que ses amis n'avaient presque rien tenté pour l'aider.

- Sérieusement, il faudrait peut-être que tu grandisses un peu. Tu peux pas passer ta vie à jouer les cons, à foutre ta vie en l'air. Je serai pas toujours là pour te soutenir, tes amis non plus.

- Et qui te dit que j'ai besoin de votre soutien ?

Son attitude blasée donna envie à Azur de le gifler. « Contiens-toi », se répéta-t-elle. Ne le fais pas fuir.

- Mais toi ! C'est ce que tu transpires ! Ça se voit tellement que tu es perdu Kiba.

Un éclat de rire, à nouveau. Azur serra les poings.

- Ouais, en fait je suis une pauvre chose en danger. Sauve-moi, s'il-te-plait.

« Sauve-moi ». Oh oui, elle aurait voulu le sauver. Mais il était son propre mal. Ignorant son ironie, elle insista :

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je me suis dit que j'arriverais à t'aider. Que tu pourrais peut-être évoluer et…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne changerai pas, fit Kiba d'une voix dure. C'est avec moi que tu sors, pas avec ce que tu veux que je devienne. Alors si ça te convient pas…

Il s'était vexé. Mais il avait tout compris de travers. Une fois de plus.

- Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Je veux que tu grandisses.

Il ne trouva rien à répliquer à ça et rester planté face à elle, un air étrange sur le visage. Et ce fut comme si elle se rappelait qu'en plus d'avoir été viré, il le lui avait caché.

- Et… tu m'as menti… murmura-t-elle, troublée. T'es venu au lycée, tu m'as demandé des cours d'espagnol, tu m'as parlé de tes cours… comment tu peux mentir autant ?

- Je me suis vachement entrainé, répliqua Kiba, arrogant à nouveau. J'aurais pu tenir plus longtemps si Sakura avait pas balancé, dommage.

Elle crut halluciner. C'était donc ça, la belle confiance sur laquelle reposait leur relation ?

- Si je peux pas te faire confiance pour ça, comment est-ce que je peux croire que tu ne vas pas me tromper ou…

- On y arrive ! fit Kiba en écartant les bras, tout sourire, comme s'il attendait ça depuis toujours. Le moment où tu me dis à quel point je suis un mec pourri, trop pourri pour une fille bien comme toi.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! commença à perde patience Azur. Mais après ça, comment est-ce que tu veux que j'aie confiance en toi ? Tout le monde me dit de me méfier, Temari est persuadée que tu vas finir par te taper une autre fille, ou que tu vas me planter comme une merde, ou pire encore. Et je n'ai écouté personne, parce que j'avais confiance en toi, et je savais – non, je pensais- que je pouvais croire en toi. Et en fait, tu me mens depuis des jours voir des semaines. Et tu t'es fait virer du lycée. Bordel mais Kiba, ça a même pas l'air de te toucher !

- Peut-être parce que je m'en fous, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et si tu t'en fous, c'est que t'es vraiment con. Un con immature.

- Ça doit être dur pour l'intelligente fille que t'es de te taper un bouffon comme moi alors.

Son ton agressif mais condescendant et ses paroles eurent raison de la patience d'Azur. Mais au lieu de s'énerver, elle laissa s'échapper une phrase assassine qu'elle retenait depuis un moment :

- Ouais, vraiment, et je me demande parfois si c'est pas une erreur.

Le comportement de Kiba changea du tout au tout : son sourire s'évanouit, une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans son regard.

- De quoi ?

- D'être avec toi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après un « c'est certainement une erreur partagée » lancé d'une voix glacée et un claquement de porte violent, Azur se retrouva seule dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et jeta un œil au coffret de la saison 2 de Game of Thrones. Quelque chose remua en elle, mais elle ne pleura pas, ne s'emporta toujours pas. Elle se força à rester de marbre, et se contenta de fixer un point dans le vide. Vide, comme elle-même, en cet instant.

* * *

Alors c'était ça, une rupture ? Waouh, ça faisait quand même un peu mal.

Kiba marcha un moment, sans but précis. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Sa mère et sa sœur s'y trouvaient, le regard plein de reproches. Sa mère lui avait hurlé dessus lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Puis, plus rien. Que le silence, un silence méprisant et empli de déception. Sa sœur elle, avait glissé quelques phrases, bien plus blessantes que les cris de Tsume Inuzuka. Des phrases qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

« Papa aurait honte. »

Il espérait passer un bon moment avec Azur pour se changer les idées. Ces derniers jours avaient été durs à la maison, ses amis avaient une attitude étrange envers lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'elle. Elle, ses bras, son sourire, ses yeux…

Et voilà qu'elle savait. Et voilà que son ultime réconfort s'envolait.

Ultime ? Non.

Il décrocha son téléphone, appela un vieil ami que lui avait présenté Kankuro lorsqu'ils trainaient encore ensemble. Ils prirent rendez-vous et il se mit en route.

Des réconforts, il y en avait plein. Des moyens d'oublier.

* * *

Temari resta plantée au milieu de la foule, perdue. Les gens se remuaient au son de la musique, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Des éclairs de souvenirs la frappaient de temps à autre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée chez elle, déjà ?

Parce qu'elle était forte.

Tenten lui parlait d'Azur qui l'inquiétait car elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone depuis sa dispute avec l'idiot qu'elle avait choisi pour copain. Naruto et les autres se trouvaient un peu à l'écart. Ino dansait avec des amies. Mais Temari n'entendait ni ne voyait rien. Elle se sentait oppressée. Oppressée par ces gens inconnus autour d'elle qui la frôlaient, la bousculaient.

Elle se sentir partir, mais une main se saisit de son bras et l'entraina. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre peur qu'elle se trouvait à l'air libre. Elle se retourna vers celui qui l'avait attirée avec lui : Shikamaru. Peu à peu, tout reprit sa place, et l'air frais qui emplit ses poumons la libéra.

- T'es livide.

Elle hocha la tête sans savoir pourquoi. Il fallait qu'elle s'asseye.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à des escaliers, en face de l'entrée de la boîte. Derrière eux, des dizaines de jeunes faisaient la queue pour y entrer. Et eux étaient sortis en début de soirée, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient certainement pas y retourner.

- Pourquoi tu…

- T'es livide, répéta Shikamaru. Tenten avait trop bu pour s'en rendre compte, mais t'allais t'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

- J'allais pas m'évanouir.

Un regard en biais de Shikamaru la fit abandonner toute tentative de masquer les apparences.

- Pourquoi tu restes pas chez toi ? Tu devrais te reposer.

- Chez moi y'a personne ce soir.

Sous-entendu : « j'ai pas envie de rester seule ». Elle était pathétique. Faible et pathétique. Et il devait le constater en ce moment. Mais elle n'avait même plus envie de lutter. Elle se sentait épuisée.

- Je t'ai jamais dit merci.

Il comprit immédiatement, secoua lentement la tête sans la quitter des yeux :

- Tu n'as pas à le faire.

- Vous m'avez sauvé, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il détourna enfin le regard et elle y perçut un accès de rage qu'elle n'avait vue qu'une seule fois alors chez lui. Ce soir-là, dans ces toilettes, face au spectacle déshonorant qu'elle lui avait offert.

Et cette rage était la preuve qu'il tenait à elle.

- Je te ramène, déclara-t-il. Appelle un de tes frères et demande leur de rentrer.

- Kankuro ne répond jamais. Et Gaara est avec Hinata.

Aussi étonnant que cela fut, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il le lui avait annoncé, Temari avait failli s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle buvait. Elle était incapable de savoir si la nouvelle la réjouissait ou non.

- Appelle Gaara, insista Shikamaru. Sinon je peux rester avec toi…

- C'est une tentative pour abuser de moi ? le railla Temari.

Il parut gêné, ce qui amusa Temari. C'était rare. Il balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'est pas ce que je voulais dire » et se mit en marche, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle obéit.

Shikamaru était incapable de lui parler de ce qui le perturbait. Son agression l'avait marqué, lui aussi. Et si ça la touchait, elle ne doutait pas un instant que jamais il n'oserait aborder le sujet. Il était bien trop pudique. Et bien trop habitué à se taire, aussi. A se taire, et à ne rien faire. Pourtant, ce soir-là, il était intervenu. Et là encore, il la « secourait ». Et les deux fois, c'était la colère et l'inquiétude qui l'avaient enfin animé. Elle voulut courir jusqu'à lui et se blottir dans ses bras. Pleurer encore et encore. Mais elle était incapable. Comme lui était incapable de la serrer contre lui.

* * *

Kiba avait perdu de vue ses amis. Il avait perdu de vue sa vie aussi. Son avenir, celui qu'il avait été et celui qu'il voulait être. Il avait perdu Azur tout court.

Shikamaru devait le ramener, mais il était sorti et n'était jamais revenu. Azur aurait dû venir à la soirée, mais leur dispute l'avait poussée à rester chez elle. Ses amis auraient dû être à ses côtés, mais ils faisaient la fête sans lui. Il s'était perdu au milieu de la foule.

L'alcool inondait son sang. Tout perdait son sens. Et ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce que sa vie n'en avait plus aucun.

Son père aurait eu honte de lui. Hana avait raison. Et de là où il était, s'il le voyait, il devait pleurer de voir ce que son fils adoré était devenu. Un bon à rien. Incapable d'être le fils et le frère qu'il aurait dû être, l'homme de la famille, le remplaçant du père défunt. Incapable de combler le trou de sa mort en étant une fierté pour Tsume et Hana. Incapable de se relever.

Viré du lycée. Sans perspective d'avenir. Un bon à rien. Un bon à rien.

Azur, elle-même, n'avait pu supporter de faire face à la réalité. Un bon à rien. Voilà ce qu'était celui qu'elle avait choisi pour petit ami.

« Ça fait chier, hein, de faire face à la vérité ! Tu croyais que tu pouvais me changer ? Personne ne me changera ! »

Pour qui s'était-elle prise, hein ? A croire qu'elle l'aiderait. L'aider ? Mais l'aider pourquoi ? Pouvait-elle ressusciter son père ? Pouvait-elle remettre un peu d'amour pour lui dans le cœur de sa mère ? Pouvait-elle convaincre quelqu'un sur cette terre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ?

Elle s'était menti. Et il s'était menti. Les relations, l'amour, ce n'était pas pour lui.

Une chevelure blonde et des yeux bleus. Des mains qu'il connaissait bien. Une voix qu'il avait tant de fois entendue. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin.

Ces quelques semaines de bonheur avaient été un mensonge, du début à la fin. Kiba n'avait pas le droit à ça. Et Azur, cette conne, avait tenté de le persuader du contraire. Et le voilà, désormais blessé comme il l'avait craint. Encore. Plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait.

- Suis-moi, susurra la voix.

Et il la suivit.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Parce que Kiba avait tout perdu. Son père, sa mère, sa sœur, le lycée, Azur, et même ce soir, ses amis.

Le gamin qu'il était, le soir de la mort de son père hurlait. « Arrête ! Arrête ça ! N'y va pas ! », et le Kiba qu'il avait cru devenir le toisait d'un air grave. « Si tu le fais, je vais disparaitre. »

Il leur cracha au visage. Encore et encore. « Brulez. Brulez avec mon père. »

Dans un coin de la boite, la main douce se saisit de lui. Il ferma les yeux, et avec la lumière s'éteignit tout le reste. Sa famille, ses amis, son avenir. Et Azur. Azur et ses « je t'aime ».

Kiba se perdit dans les bras d'Ino.

* * *

_Je veux qu'en cet instant vous ayez des faces de déterrés devant votre écran ? C'est réussi ? Allez, on se remet, Kiba est un salaud depuis toujours après tout ;) _

_Ahah plus sérieusement, très compliqué d'écrire les passages à propos de leur dispute. Et j'ai découvert que je galérais plus à écrire les dialogues qu'avant. Et comme il y en a un petit paquet dans ce chapitre, je vous dis pas l'horreur. Mais j'ai néanmoins bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. _

_Pour Kiba et Azur, comme pour Hinata et Ino dans le chapitre précédent, je voulais qu'on se mette à la place d'Azur, évidemment, mais aussi de Kiba. Elle a tout à fait le droit de lui en vouloir, mais lui avait aussi des raisons ( pas vraiment justifiées, certes ) de lui mentir. C'est l'amour qui l'a poussé à cacher la vérité, et c'est l'amour qui a poussé Azur à se fâcher. _

_Pour Naruto, qu'il est chouuuu ! J'aime pas spécialement ce perso, mais beaucoup le trouvent attachant, alors son passage était cadeau. Idem pour le Tema/Shika. _

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :D Gros bisous à tous ! Et comme toujours, un immense merci pour vos reviews !_


	32. Chapter 32

_De retour de la Japan Expo, je suis juste morte, mais je tenais quand même à vous poster ce chapitre ! J'aurais dû vous prévenir avant d'ailleurs, peut-être que certains de vous y allaient, j'aurais adoré vous rencontrer :) _

_J'ai pu parler, serrer la main et avoir un autographe de Tetsuya Nomura, le grand monsieur de Square Enix, le papa de nombreux FF et de Kingdom Hearts. J'en tremble encore ahah, on avait pas réussi à chopper de tickets pour faire partie de la file des 100 élus, du coup on est allés juste le voir sur le coté de la salle dédicace... Et là, miracle, ou je ne sais quoi, le monsieur a vu une cosplayeuse de Lightning à coté de nous, son assistante est venue la chercher et du coup nous a aussi embarqué avec... et après 30 minutes à le regarder signer des autographes, c'était nous qui étions dans la file ! Et quand Nomura te dit de t'accrocher pour travailler dans le jeu vidéo... tu t'accroches :) Donc voilà, grand moment d'émotion que je voulais partager, même si on est sur le fandom Naruto et que donc certainement peu de personnes connaissent monsieur Nomura x) _

_Bref, le chapitre, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là x) Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est l'avant-avant dernier :) Bonne lecture à tous !_

_( Très peu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent... c'était pas bien ? :O )_

**Chap 32 : Prix à payer, menaces inutiles et fins. **

_« Overdose de tout. » _

* * *

Sasuke raccrocha, resta immobile quelques instants, puis, doucement, comme au ralenti, se rassit sur son lit.

Il laissa ses yeux dériver, enregistrer chaque élément de cette chambre qui avait été plus un foyer pour lui que toutes celles où il avait jamais vécu. Là, le bureau où il avait révisé ses cours. Là, la porte menant à la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Naruto...

Naruto… L'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le frère qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Naruto, l'orphelin comme lui, et pourtant si différent. Celui qui s'était créé sa propre famille, qui jamais ne perdait espoir – du moins en apparence. Le petit blond au regard azur et au grand sourire innocent, au rire facile et au raisonnement un peu lent. A la détermination plus grande que le jugement, à l'amour plus facile que la méfiance. Dont le grand cœur généreux battait au rythme des paroles de Sakura.

Et Sakura. Sakura et ses cheveux teints en roses, pour mieux cacher la véritable noirceur qui l'avait habitée. Sakura dont les yeux verts avaient fini par accrocher les siens. Dont la voix chantante lui arrachait parfois un sourire et l'envie de baisser les armes. Sakura qui était habitée par tant d'émotions contraires. Sakura, l'orpheline de son Angleterre. Sakura qui lui ressemblait un peu au fond.

Les débuts entre eux avaient été compliqués. Sakura et Sasuke ne s'étaient d'abord pas bien entendus. Sasuke avait fui les approches de Naruto. Ce dernier avait eu le cœur brisé par Sakura. Et pourtant, quelle belle amitié était née de ce champ de bataille. Sakura et Sasuke s'étaient ouverts grâce au blond. Et ils étaient devenus un trio. Hormis Itachi, ils étaient désormais les personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. Et toute sa vie, il leur serait reconnaissant de lui avoir appris ce qu'était l'amitié, la vraie.

Mais voilà. La fin approchait. Sasuke s'en était toujours douté. C'était désormais la réalité. Et Sakura finirait par partir elle aussi.

Tous trois s'étaient si bien trouvés, finalement. Le lien avait été Naruto. Celui qui avait peu à peu été exclu avait été Naruto. Celui qui resterait de cette jolie histoire serait Naruto.

* * *

- Franchement, ça m'a l'air d'une embrouille débile pour une raison débile, décida Temari.

- Il m'a men… tenta d'argumenter Azur.

- Je sais, l'interrompit Temari. Et que Kiba t'aie menti valait bien une ou deux baffes, tout comme son renvoi. Mais sérieusement, vous vous faîtes la gueule depuis une semaine. Tu penses pas que ça suffit ?

Azur haussa les épaules. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, et elle, Tenten et Temari se mirent en marche vers l'entrée du lycée. La chaleur s'installant peu à peu, elles avaient abandonné leurs vestes et leur bras se balançaient désormais à l'air libre. Les beaux jours arrivaient et, Tenten l'espérait, la résolution de tous leurs soucis avec.

- Je vais aller le voir ce soir, décida Azur.

D'abord, la dispute entre cette dernière et Kiba. Il était venu voir ses amis quelques jours plus tôt à la fin des cours. Azur et lui s'étaient ignorés bêtement, et Tenten les aurait bien baffés tous deux. Elle rejoignait Temari là-dessus : rien ne servait de rester fâchés aussi longtemps. Ils étaient en couple, il leur faudrait bien se réconcilier un jour.

- Parfait, maugréa Temari. Baisez un coup et ça ira mieux.

Puis, la mine grise qu'affichait perpétuellement Temari. Tenten espérait que le soleil raviverait sa joie et sa force habituelles, mais elle se doutait qu'il faudrait un peu plus de temps à la blonde pour se ressourcer. Elle avait traversé quelques épreuves difficiles. Et le problème était que ça n'était peut-être même pas fini.

Ce qui l'amenait au troisième souci majeur qui l'occupait, elle : les ennuis de Kankuro, et leurs conséquences sur son entourage. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression que la résolution de toute cette affaire ne se trouvait pas dans un remboursement que Kankuro ne serait jamais capable d'effectuer à temps. Il lui semblait que le prix de leur tranquillité n'était pas à payer en argent. Mais en quoi, alors ?

_Le prix du sang,_ lui chuchota une partie enfouie d'elle-même. Et un frisson d'angoisse la parcourut.

* * *

Ses amies n'avaient pas totalement tort. Après tout, si elle souhaitait que leur couple tienne le coup, il lui faudrait bien pardonner à Kiba un jour ou l'autre. Une semaine était suffisante pour qu'il comprenne l'ampleur de sa faute, et suffisante pour qu'elle-aussi réalise qu'elle était allée trop loin dans ses paroles. Si elle souhaitait l'aider, il fallait d'abord qu'ils se réconcilient.

Elle s'était rendue chez lui, sans le prévenir. Elle ignorait totalement l'accueil qui lui y serait réservé, mais il fallait bien qu'un des deux fasse le premier pas. Et avec sa fierté légendaire, jamais Kiba ne se serait « abaissé » à lui rendre visite le premier. Nul doute qu'elle parviendrait à régler leur dispute. Elle savait comment s'y prendre avec lui, et une semaine sans échanger de mot ne suffisait pas à abolir des sentiments. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait, avec un peu de crainte tout de même.

Ce fut Hana qui ouvrit la porte. La sœur de Kiba parut surprise mais la fit entrer plus ou moins chaleureusement.

- Kiba est en haut, il dort. Je vais l'appeler.

- C'est bon, je peux y aller, proposa Azur.

Elle préférait se retrouver seule avec lui dans sa chambre plutôt qu'au milieu du salon. Elle salua Hana puis grimpa les escaliers menant à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Kiba. Elle y pénetra doucement et contempla son petit ami, affalé sur son lit, encore habillé.

Il était dix-sept heures passé. Il faisait encore jour dehors, et Kiba dormait probablement depuis des heures. Dieu seul savait quel devait être son rythme de vie désormais. Elle devina, aux cheveux sales, qu'il ne s'était pas non plus lavé depuis quelques jours. Le sol de sa chambre était jonché d'objets divers - ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant – mais aussi de paquets de nourriture entamés. Azur traversa la chambre, évita les obstacles et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Un vent de fraicheur pénétra dans la chambre et balaya l'odeur pesante qui s'y était installée.

Puis elle se retourna et continua à observer Kiba, quelques secondes. Elle réalisait à quel point il allait mal. Et à quel point il avait besoin qu'on l'aide.

- Kiba, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Kiba, réveille-toi.

Il grogna quelque chose, remua un peu, mais elle insista :

- C'est Azur.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses iris d'un noir de jais pivotèrent vers elle, et sa face entière blêmit.

- Qu'est's'tu fous là ? bredouilla-t-il.

- Je suis venue m'excuser, déclara-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Il eut comme un mouvement de recul, et une hésitation la traversa : et si elle s'était trompée ?

Mais l'instant d'après, un sourire – arrogant, certes - apparut sur sa face endormie. Il se redressa et lança :

- Je te manquais trop, c'est ça ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put contenir un sourire amusé. Ça avait beau l'ennuyer de l'avouer, même ça, ça lui avait manqué.

- J'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça, commença-t-elle. Ça ne justifie pas que tu m'aies menti, ni ton comportement de gamin. Mais je ne veux pas être celle qui te juge. Je pense que ta mère et le reste du monde s'en chargent assez bien.

Kiba hocha la tête, mais derrière son apparent second degré, elle crut apercevoir quelque chose de plus grave. Elle poursuivit néanmoins, consciente qu'il était trop tard pour reculer.

- Je veux être celle qui t'aide à aller de l'avant.

Une seconde, elle craignit qu'il lui répète qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aide, pire, qu'il lui lance qu'il se moquait complétement d'elle. Qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que toutes les autres. Et une seconde, il sembla sur le point de confirmer ses appréhensions. Mais finalement, un sourire doux et presque triste étira ses lèvres.

- J'ai fait quelques conneries, je crois, soupira-t-il.

Ce n'était pas des excuses, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il englobait dans « quelques conneries ». Mais c'était un bon début. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa, puis enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, un étrange mélange de soulagement, de joie et de malaise s'agitant dans son ventre.

- Ne me mens plus, s'il-te-plait.

Comme si, derrière ses sourires, derrière encore sa vulnérabilité, elle avait décelé quelque chose d'effrayant. Quelque chose qu'elle préféra ignorer.

* * *

Menteur. Menteur et manipulateur. Et puis lâche aussi. Con, en tout cas.

Un beau salaud. Une pourriture. Et puis, encore et toujours, un bon à rien.

Irrécupérable.

Il avait été tout simplement incapable de lui dire la vérité. Encore une fois. Comment aurait-il pu, alors qu'elle lui offrait un pardon qu'il ne méritait pas, et une affection et une attention qu'il croyait avoir perdues ? Il ne s'était pas excusé, mais n'avait pas avoué non plus. Il avait, encore une fois, caché la vérité à Azur. Et pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour sur ces draps qu'il était grand temps de changer, Kiba ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir parfois le visage d'Ino, dans des souvenirs imbibés d'alcool et de remords.

Comment lui dire qu'il avait cru leur couple terminé ? Comment lui avouer qu'aussitôt leur relation finie à ses yeux, il s'était jeté sur Ino. Comment dire qu'en fait, il l'avait juste trompée ?

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment tromper. Après tout, il croyait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Ce n'était pas grave, non ?

La culpabilité qui pesait sur lui démontrait pourtant le contraire. Si Azur l'apprenait, ça la dévasterait. Et ça dévasterait leur relation aussi. Mais jamais Ino ne se tairait. Elle finirait par l'apprendre. Alors que devait-il faire ? Avouer ?

Non. Menacer Ino. La forcer à se taire.

* * *

Ino avait du mal à se décider sur le ressenti qu'elle avait de ce soir-là. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis, et à vrai dire, n'espérait pas en recevoir avant un moment. Mais elle pensait – non, elle savait- qu'il finirait par revenir. Comme il l'avait fait cette nuit-là, et comme il le ferait à chaque fois. Parce qu'ils étaient liés, au fond. Du moins d'une certaine façon. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle avait été étonnée de découvrir à quel point la chaleur de son corps lui avait semblé familière. Comme une vieille habitude qu'on reprend, un vieux souvenir qu'on revit. Et sa façon de l'embrasser, de la serrer et de la regarder. Tout ça, elle l'avait déjà vécu. Et mon dieu, c'était bon de le vivre à nouveau. Comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça, en fait. Elle était mille fois plus amoureuse de Kiba Inuzuka que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Et puis, elle avait senti l'odeur âpre d'alcool qui s'échappait de sa bouche, ses mains, hâtives et indélicates. Ses dents mordant la chair désormais endolorie. Et elle avait réalisé à quel point il se moquait d'elle, de son bien-être. Tout comme elle se moquait du sien, à vrai dire. Car sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle attiré dans ses bras ?

Car elle savait le désespoir qui l'animait et la douleur qu'il ressentait, tout comme elle savait qu'il ne lui appartiendrait jamais, et qu'il regretterait même cette étreinte. Mais, égoïste et éperdument éprise qu'elle était, elle s'était jetée sur lui et avait su obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Du sexe. Car il ne lui donnerait jamais plus.

Et à travers le sexe, l'impression qu'elle était quelque chose, quelqu'un. Quand il murmurait, grognait son prénom. Et quand il fourrait sa langue dans sa bouche. Et si ce n'était pas grand-chose, ce n'était pas rien. En fait, c'était peut-être même trop.

Car elle percevait bien, à travers la brume de sentiments qui l'envahissait, que par cette action, elle n'avait fait que prouver un peu plus à quel point elle était un monstre. S'immiscer dans un couple, profiter de l'égarement de Kiba pour le dérober à lui-même, puis le laisser profiter à son tour. Était-elle donc prête à se rabaisser à ce point ? Le résultat en valait-il le prix ?

Et désormais, pas une nouvelle. Et cette impression d'avoir utilisé tout en étant utilisée. Quelle belle relation ! Ne méritait-elle pas mieux ? Peu importait ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Azur, une chose était certaine : alors qu'il la baisait sans attention, Kiba n'espérait qu'une chose, l'oublier.

Alors, était-elle réellement heureuse d'avoir pu à nouveau serrer dans ses bras Kiba ?

On sonna à la porte. Son père absent, comme bien souvent, elle dût se rendre à l'entrée. Elle ne sut déterminer si elle était surprise ou juste ravie de voir Kiba face à elle. Mais rapidement, son air grave fit naître un nouveau sentiment : la crainte.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement sans un mot, referma la porte derrière lui, puis s'approcha d'elle, lentement.

- Tu viens demander une nouvelle part ? demanda Ino plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ta part de silence, ouais.

Toute joie disparut. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

- Ca s'est arrangé avec Azur, et tu as peur qu'elle apprenne que tu n'es qu'un petit connard ?

Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit toujours aussi blessante ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir, encore. Alors il fallait qu'elle rende, en double, en triple.

- Je veux que tu fermes ta grande gueule, siffla Kiba. T'as profité de moi ce soir, t'as profité que…

- Qui a le plus profité, à ton avis ? le coupa Ino.

Il ne trouva rien à redire, se contenta de se saisir de son poignet de le serrer si fort qu'elle en eut mal.

- Si Azur l'apprend. Je te bute, ok ?

Agressif, pour une fille. C'était étonnant de sa part. Et la jalousie bouillonnait en elle, lorsqu'elle lança d'un ton glacé :

- Ca ne tient plus à moi.

- Comment ça ?

- J'en ai parlé à mes amies. C'est elles que tu dois aller voir. Bonne chance pour les convaincre de se taire.

Elle crut un instant qu'il allait la frapper. Pire, la tuer. La fureur qui brillait dans son regard la terrifia, mais surtout, la blessa au plus profond d'elle-même : voilà donc ce que ressentait désormais Kiba envers elle. De la haine.

L'instant d'après, il sembla totalement perdu. Il lui demanda les noms des filles, quand elle en avait parlé, et elle répondit à chaque question. Mais elle savait tout autant que lui que c'était trop tard. Dans un autre temps, elle serait allée le dire elle-même à Azur. Juste pour la blesser. Juste pour qu'il lui appartienne. Désormais, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Et surtout, aucun besoin, puisqu'elle était certainement déjà au courant. Elle avait parlé à ses amies la veille. Ce soir-là, la rumeur aurait fait le tour du lycée.

Il quitta finalement l'appartement, non sans l'avoir insultée au passage. Elle resta dans sa même posture de dignité jusqu'à ce que la porte claque, puis marcha lentement vers le canapé du salon. Et enfin, elle s'y effondra.

* * *

Une angoisse à laquelle il n'était pas habitué tenaillait l'estomac de Kiba. Il avait beau courir jusqu'à son scooter, il se doutait que c'était inutile. Elle devait certainement savoir. Et bientôt, tout serait fini.

Il roula à toute allure, brûla quelques feux rouges, manqua de se faire renverser par un camion. Chaque arrêt forcé lui coûtait en patience. Et, étrangement, faisait monter en lui une envie perverse et lâche de s'enfuir, de ne pas y aller. Car c'était certainement trop tard, et ce qui l'attendait à Inuchi, il ne se sentait pas la force d'y faire face.

Mais Azur était là-bas. Azur et un amour qu'il voulait sauver. Une force plus puissante que la lâcheté et la peur le poussait à continuer son chemin en direction du lycée. Il y avait peut-être encore une infime chance qu'il ait le temps de…

Le temps de quoi, en fait ? Le temps de menacer toutes les personnes au courant comme il l'avait fait avec Ino ? Le temps d'enfermer Azur quelque part où elle n'apprendrait jamais la vérité ? Le temps de lui avouer, lui, ce qu'il avait fait ?

Et si c'était la solution ? Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne plus jamais lui mentir. Et en promettant de ne plus mentir, il avait menti. Il avait menti parce qu'il mentait déjà, en cachant sa coucherie. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. C'était quoi déjà, ce dicton complétement débile ? « Faute avouée, à demi pardonnée ». Voilà. Voilà, ce qui allait le sauver. Peut-être que cela prendrait un peu de temps, mais elle finirait par comprendre. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient encore ensemble, et il était ivre. Ce n'était donc pas sa faute, non ?

Il accéléra encore. Dieu savait combien de fois il avait manqué de se faire renverser, mais ça lui importait peu. Sa vie, lui importait peu, en fait. Et à chaque danger évité, il réalisait un peu plus à quel point il dépendait désormais d'Azur. Parce qu'elle était la dernière chose qui la reliait au Kiba qu'il souhaitait devenir.

Et il était sur le point de la perdre.

Arrivé au lycée, il grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre mais ne l'y trouva pas. Il se rendit dans celle de Sakura, qui l'accueillit froidement. Elle savait. Elle lui conseilla de chercher Azur dans la chambre de Naruto. Dans celle-ci, son blondinet d'ami et Lee lui conseillèrent gentiment la chambre de Tenten. Eux ne savaient pas. Pas encore. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Tenten, et ce fut cette dernière qui lui ouvrit. Et au regard plein de déception et de colère qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit.

Derrière elle, Azur avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Elle était assise sur le lit et son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Qui de Sakura ou Tenten, ou même Temari le lui avait annoncé, il l'ignorait. L'important résidait dans les faits : elle était au courant. C'était trop tard.

- Y'a Kiba, annonça Tenten.

Azur leva un visage trempé de ses larmes vers lui, et la douleur fit place à la fureur. En un instant, Tenten avait disparu et Kiba se retrouva seul face à ses angoisses.

Elle fut d'abord assez calme. Calme et digne, malgré ses yeux rougis et ses traces humides sur les joues. Face à son mutisme, elle commença à s'énerver. Puis elle hurla lorsqu'il tenta de s'expliquer. Encore plus lorsqu'il osa s'agacer. Elle l'insulta, pleura, et il la vit comme jamais il l'avait vue. Furieuse, blessée en plein cœur, ivre de douleur et de déception. Comme si, durant toute leur relation, elle n'avait fait que se contenir, et qu'elle explosait désormais. Et bientôt, il n'osa même plus répondre. Parce que ce qu'il avait face à elle était son œuvre, et qu'il réalisait à quel point tout ce qu'il touchait finissait par se briser en mille morceaux.

Et puis, quelques phrases achevèrent de le briser, lui :

- J'aurais dû savoir que c'était impossible de t'aider. C'est trop tard pour toi. Je veux plus me battre pour toi, Kiba. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Elle s'était un peu calmée, elle pleurait un peu mais ne hurlait plus. Mais ce furent ces mots-là qui le blessèrent le plus. Ces mots, et le mépris et la haine qui transparaissaient dans la voix d'Azur.

C'était trop tard pour lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Il ne l'avait jamais value.

Avant de sortir, il voulut s'excuser. Mais son égo, piqué à vif, l'en empêcha. Et sa douleur l'empêcha aussi de répliquer. Alors il se tut simplement et disparut de la chambre, de la vision d'Azur et, il le savait, de sa vie.

* * *

Sakura tentait tant bien que mal de démêler son problème de physique lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Sasuke y pénétra et elle le salua, non sans étonnement. Il était rare qu'il lui rende visite à l'improvise.

- Devoirs pour la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-il en désignant ses feuilles.

- Oui, maugréa-t-elle. C'est impossible.

Il ne répondit rien, resta planté au milieu de sa chambre. Elle finit par abandonner son exercice et lui demanda :

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Sasuke semblait confus. Gêné, même. Il l'observa quelques secondes, sombre.

- Je voulais te remercier. Et te demander de remercier Naruto.

- Hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait ? Il ne pouvait le remercier lui-même ? Et pourquoi, au juste ?

- Merci pour ?

- Merci, c'est tout.

Il commença s'agiter, se mit à regarder autour de lui, comme si chaque élément de sa chambre avait une importance particulière à ses yeux. Elle finit par se lever et le rejoignit.

- Y'a un problème Sasuke ? Tu veux en parler ?

Ses yeux revinrent sur elle. Il secoua lentement la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire forcé.

- Non, c'est bon. Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes exercices ?

-Euh... ouais, si tu veux.

Elle prit ses exercices et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, où Sasuke la rejoignit. La proximité de leurs corps lui arracha un léger sourire. Il entreprit de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, incapable de s'empêcher parfois de la taquiner un peu. Et elle lui répondait sans ménagement, ne se laissait pas faire, riait. Un moment de complicité comme un autre. C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

Kankuro jouait à la Playstation dans le salon pendant que Gaara aidait Temari à mettre la table. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il y réfléchissait, et le benjamin avait décidé de se lancer ce soir-là, avant le repas. Il était temps.

Il avait pas mal tergiversé sur la façon dont il devrait l'annoncer, mais la plus simple lui parut finalement la meilleure. Il avait assez caché la vérité pour devoir encore tourner autour du pot des heures.

- Je suis gay.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Temari lâcha la poignée de la poêle et leva la tête vers lui, un air stupéfait sur le visage. Kankuro, lui, continua à jouer. Gaara répéta :

- Je suis gay.

Kankuro posa la manette et se leva. Avant qu'il ne puisse disparaitre, Temari le héla :

- Et tu comptes fuir comme ça ? Reviens ici tout de suite.

Kankuro se retourna vers lui, et l'air qu'il vit sur son visage blessa Gaara. La haine, la déception et le dégoût s'y mêlaient.

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je…

- Calme-toi, intervint Temari. Ca fait… longtemps que tu le sais, Gaara ?

A sa voix douce, il comprit qu'il pouvait au moins compter sur elle. Elle avait beau être étonnée, elle ne lui tournerait pas le dos. Kankuro, lui, semblait sur le point de le quitter à jamais.

- Oui.

Temari sembla réaliser quelque chose, et elle murmura :

- T'as jamais aimé Ino, hein…

Et il comprit que tout se mettait en place dans son esprit. Il eut peur un instant, qu'en réalisant qu'elle avait voué une haine injustifiée à Ino tout ce temps, elle l'en tienne pour responsable. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle rit plutôt, comme si tout ça était une mauvaise blague.

- Quelle conne… se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Kankuro, lui, ne riait pas. Tout dans son attitude respirait le dédain et l'horreur. Comme si son frère s'était avéré être un parfait étranger du jour au lendemain.

- Tu déconnes, hein ? demanda-t-il. T'as pas un mec au moins ?

- Non, répondit platement Gaara.

- Tu devrais espérer qu'il en ait un, soupira Temari.

- Tu déconnes ? Y'a encore une chance de le remettre sur le droit chemin là, encore heureux qu'il se soit pas encore fait encu…

- Kankuro ! s'emporta Temari.

Gaara resta de marbre. Après tout, il s'était attendu à pire de la part de son frère. Le fait qu'il ne se soit pas mis à l'incendier immédiatement était déjà presque rassurant. Mais il se doutait que ça n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Putain, c'est hallucinant comme t'es intolérant ! Ça reste Gaara que je sache, on a pas à le « mettre dans le droit chemin », s'il aime les hommes alors …

- Alors c'est un pd, acheva Kankuro, dont la voix puait le dégout. Il manquait plus que ça ! Un petit frère pd !

- Ca ne change pas qui il est !

- Ça change tout ! Putain Gaara, t'as au moins essayé avec une fille ? J'veux dire, t'es un mec quoi, t'es un No Sabaku, tu peux pas…

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ?!

Temari avait désormais abandonné la cuisinière, furieuse. Elle s'approcha de Kankuro et Gaara eut presque peur pour lui.

- T'es complétement con, c'est ça ? Gaara aime qui il veut, et si t'as quelque chose à y redire, tu sors de cette maison !

- C'est plutôt lui qui devrait en sortir ! explosa Kankuro. On a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça pour qu'il nous fasse son caprice de devenir un tafiole ! Et pis, si t'avais un minimum de respect pour moi, t'éviterais de me raconter que t'aimes sucer des bites ! T'avais qu'à le garder pour toi, voilà !

Le regard de Temari devint alors le reflet de celui de son frère. Gaara eut l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à vomir. Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit : elle vomit tant d'insultes que lui-même finit par se sentir mal à l'aise. Kankuro répliqua avec autant de virulence, et bientôt, Gaara eut l'impression qu'il avait fait une erreur. Face à lui, son frère et sa sœur se déchiraient par sa faute. Kankuro n'avait cessé de parler de « problèmes ». S'il faisait allusion à l'absence de leur père et à l'agression de Temari, Gaara se doutait que ces mots dissimulaient autre chose. S'il voyait juste, alors ils feraient mieux de rester solidaires plutôt que de se hurler dessus.

- Je suis désolé si tu es déçu, déclara Gaara, profitant d'un silence dans leur dispute.

Kankuro se figea.

- J'ai essayé de changer. J'ai pas réussi. Alors c'est comme ça.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, enfila ses chaussures, ignora les appels éplorés de Temari et quitta la maison, non sans savoir que derrière lui, les cris reprendraient.

Il marcha longuement, sans réellement savoir où il allait. Il se perdit dans les ruelles et dans la foule, sans porter attention à quoi que ce fut. Les mots de son frère résonnaient dans son esprit, et les cris de sa sœur l'obsédaient. Il avait beau s'y être préparé, la scène qu'il avait vécue l'avait blessé. Et l'idée que son frère ne le lui pardonne vraiment pas le terrorisait.

Mais qu'il y avait-il à pardonner, au juste ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas en tort. Ce qui le blessait le plus, au fond, n'était pas plutôt de voir à quel point ce grand-frère qu'il avait aimé était un être décevant? Parce que Gaara n'était plus dupe. Son frère leur cachait quelque chose. Il leur cachait quelque chose, il avait des fréquentations malsaines, un comportement malsain. Et il était intolérant. Chacun de ces faits affaiblissait peu à peu l'estime qu'il avait de Kankuro. Au fond, c'était peut-être le plus triste, dans toute cette histoire. Plus triste encore que les cris de Temari et que le dégout de son frère.

* * *

Hinata s'était confortablement installée dans son lit et avait allumé la télévision qui était installée juste en face. Ils allaient passer une série que Gaara lui avait recommandée, et ils avaient prévu de la regarder simultanément. Un vendredi soir, tranquille, au chaud, chez elle. Que demander de plus ?

Elle ne cherchait plus à ressembler aux autres. Ça ne l'intéressait plus. Voir qu'on pouvait l'apprécier telle qu'elle était avait suffi à lui donner la confiance et la force de s'accepter au moins un peu. Alors elle ne sortirait pas un vendredi soir. Et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Elle attendait des nouvelles de Gaara, qui devait répondre au message qu'elle lui avait envoyé. A sa place, ce fut Ino qui l'appela. Face aux vibrations menaçantes de son portable, Hinata décida d'abord de ne pas décrocher. Puis, après deux appels en absence, elle finit par succomber : peut-être était-ce urgent ?

Ino et elle ne se parlaient plus, mais Hinata gardait malgré tout une place pour elle dans son cœur. Elle avait été sa première amie. Une amie qui avait tenté de la changer, certes. Mais par moments, elle avait cru voir naître un brin d'affection pour elle dans ses yeux. Et, elle en était désormais persuadée, parmi tous les menteurs qui l'entouraient, Hinata était la seule à avoir vraiment vu et aimé la vraie Ino.

- Tu réponds enfin putain ! brailla la voix ivre de son ancienne amie.

Cela suffit à faire comprendre à Hinata qu'elle aurait mieux fait de persister à l'ignorer.

Parmi le flot d'insultes, de plaintes et de propos incompréhensibles qui suivirent, Hinata retint surtout la haine qui perçait dans la voix de son ancienne amie. Sa haine et son désespoir. Elle crut comprendre que Kiba avait à nouveau couché avec elle avant de la rejeter, ce qui expliquait son état. Et Ino répétait sans cesse qu'elle allait faire la fête ce soir-là. Danser, encore et encore, et ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Juste comme elle n'osait plus faire.

Et puis elle la traitait de garce, de lâcheuse, et de salope aussi.

- C'est dégueulasse comme tu m'as lâché ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

Elle essayait de la faire culpabiliser. Mais elle n'y parviendrait pas, non. Hinata ne laisserait pas son venin l'atteindre.

- Sans moi tu serais encore incapable de placer un mot après l'autre ! Tu serais encore cette petite merde sans personnalité que j'ai…

Elle écoutait, sans rien répondre. Son silence était son armure. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Pas cette fois.

- De toutes façons, Naruto il s'en branle de toi ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est baiser l'autre pute de Sakura, toi tu sers à rien ! T'es qu'une…

Elle pouvait parler. Déverser sa haine. Hinata était imperméable. Tout ça ne la touchait pas.

- Tu sais, j'ai tout compris sur toi. Tu te crois supérieure à nous hein ! On se bourre la gueule et on fait des trucs pas assez biens pour madame Hinata Hyuuga ! Mais tu vaux pas mieux que nous ! T'es la pire Hinata ! T'es pire que nous tous ! T'es pire que moi !

Qu'elle parle. Qu'elle parle. Elle s'en moquait, non ?

- Tu vaux rien Hinata ! Tu vaux rien, t'es pas intéressante ! Tu pourrais crever, personne ne le saurait, personne s'en foutrait, parce qu'on s'en branle de toi, tu sers à rien ! Tu…

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit quelque part où Hinata ne se trouvait plus. Lentement, elle posa le portable sur ses douces couvertures et appuya sur le bouton qui pouvait la sauver des paroles méprisantes d'Ino. Le flot néfaste se tarit et elle se retrouva seule, dans son lit, face au silence. Puis le téléphone vibra, et cette fois elle ne décrocha pas. Elle resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu pourrais crever… »

Sa jolie soirée disparut de ses projets lorsque la première larme tomba.

* * *

Il avait fini par se résigner à rentrer. Il avait hésité à demander à Naruto de l'héberger. Mais Temari aurait été folle d'inquiétude. Et il se souvenait de cette façon dont elle l'avait défendue : il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Il se mit en alors en marche en direction de leur maison. Avec un peu de chance, Temari et Kankuro se seraient calmés. Son frère aurait peut-être même réfléchi. Ils mangeraient les nouilles infâmes de leur grande sœur et parleraient d'autre chose. Et ils feraient tous semblant. Comme si souvent.

Le soleil commençait à disparaitre, et lentement l'obscurité faisait place à la lumière. Les rues se vidaient peu à peu. Gaara n'eut donc personne à appeler lorsqu'une main se saisit de lui, le tira en arrière et le colla contre un mur. Personne ne vit lorsque les premiers coups partirent, et, sa bouche couverte par la main d'un de ses agresseurs, personne n'entendit ses cris étouffés.

La douleur l'inonda peu à peu, le sang ruissela dans ses yeux. Tout prit une teinte rouge.

* * *

_« Qui est en tort, toi qui as dépassé la limite, ou ceux qui t'ont incité à le faire ? J'aurais voulu être là. J'aurais dû l'être. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie. »_

* * *

_Alors alors, que de choses à dire. Kiba et Kankuro reprennent un peu leur beau rôle de salauds. Comme tout est prévu depuis le début, c'était marrant de vous voir vous attacher au Kiba/Azur ou vous plaindre que leur histoire soit trop rose en sachant ce qui allait se produire. Ça doit faire un choc x) Ne me détestez pas, pitiééé! Pour Kankuro, je parle depuis le début de l'histoire de son homophobie. Ça colle avec son perso, je trouve, et ça me permet de parler d'un cas similaire à tant d'autres, dans la vie réelle. Du coup, pas mal de personnes doivent le détester maintenant x) Perso, j'aime quand même son personnage. Personne n'est parfait, tout le monde a des défauts. Dans son cas, celui-là découle de son éducation, on peut le deviner quand il dit "tu es un No Sabaku" à Gaara, ça sent le papa homophobe et hyper fier de sa famille ( qu'il a pourtant abandonnée). Ça ne pardonne rien pour autant, mais il y a autre chose qui peut permettre d'accepter un peu plus sa réaction : il faut pas oublier que Kankuro est dans une immense merde. Apprendre ça, c'était la goutte de trop on peut dire. _

_Pour continuer sur ce sujet, la réaction de Gaara a été dure à trouver : va-t-il s'énerver ? En vouloir à Kankuro ? S'en vouloir à lui ? La fuite m'a semblé la meilleure option, et puis, elle permettait d'amener son agression. Comme quoi, Gaara a vraiment pas de chance dans ma fic. _

_Ino aussi retrouve son rôle de belle salope. Je vous répète le spitch " les humains ont des défauts"? Non ? Ok x) Plus sérieusement, c'est une fille blessée qui parle. Et Hinata qui subit. Comme pour Gaara, j'ai fini par adoré son personnage, à elle. Je reconnais la gamine que j'étais il y a dix ans, sa timidité était la mienne autrefois. _

_Et euh, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. La fin est toute proche, ce chapitre servait de mise en place en fait. D'ailleurs il est assez court, désolé, rassurez-vous, le prochain est TRÈS long. Gros bisous à tous !_


	33. Chapter 33

_Voilà, voilà, le grand final ! Mon Dieu, c'est émouvant de le poster... Ce n'est pas la fin-fin, puisqu'il y a un épilogue, puis des remerciements que je souhaite poster, du coup ça fera un voir deux chapitres à venir. Le dernier chapitre est déjà écrit, il manque uniquement la conclusion qui est dure à écrire. Exactement comme ce chapitre. Ça fait depuis le début de cette histoire que je l'imagine, et depuis en tout cas 1 an que cette fin est dans ma tête. Depuis le premier chapitre, tout a été mis en place pour cette fin. Je suis déçue des 20 premiers chapitres de cette histoire, mais j'ai mis tout mon cœur dans cette fin. Elle a un format particulier que j'expliquerai à la fin, ça a été très compliqué de respecter la structure fixée et de vous faire douter du/des/de la mort/e/s, j'espère que vous passerez par toutes sortes d'idées, de craintes et d'émotions durant ce chapitre. Je l'ai énormément travaillé et j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! J'y répondrai plus tard. Bonne lecture à tous :D _

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Feu, envol et chute**

_« La mort est partout. Un coup, un verre ou un mensonge de trop. Un petit papier qui prend feu ou une voiture qui roule trop vite. Un saut dans le vide. On aurait tous pu mourir en fait. "_

* * *

Temari avait appelé Tenten, espérant que son amie parviendrait à lui changer les idées et à lui faire passer une meilleure soirée. Azur était partie le matin même. Sa rupture avec Kiba la veille l'avait bouleversée, et elle leur avait rapidement expliqué avoir besoin de prendre du recul chez ses parents. Elle serait absente toute le week-end, et Temari devait donc se contenter de la compagnie de Tenten. Mais connaissant son amie, ça serait suffisant. Elle avait appelé son frère à plusieurs reprises, en vain. Elle savait qu'il finirait par rentrer mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle avait donc besoin de Tenten pour penser à autre chose et cesser de s'imaginer son plus jeune frère fuguant comme un imbécile.

Elle voulait aussi cesser de ressasser la réaction ignoble de Kankuro face à l'homosexualité de Gaara. Mon dieu, s'il avait été en face d'elle et non réfugié dans sa chambre et cet instant, elle l'aurait bien baffé une ou deux fois. Quel imbécile.

Tenten et elle débattaient de la rupture entre leur amie et Kiba, la première espérant que ça s'arrange, la seconde assurant que c'était impossible – et devait l'être – lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et Temari se leva d'un saut, prête à accueillir son frère. Elle avait mis de côté son repas et avait prévu de le servir sans plus lui poser de question. Il aurait certainement besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Mais il n'était pas en état de manger. Ni de faire quoi que ce fût, à vrai dire. Et Temari crut que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle vit le sang qui ruisselait du visage du petit frère qu'elle aimait tant.

Sa face n'était que plaies, bleus et paupières et lèvres enflées. Sa jaquette était tachée de son sang et la peau ses mains arrachée par endroits. Il s'était battu. Non, débattu. Elle se précipita sur lui, perdant tout calme.

- Mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle. Mon dieu, qui t'a fait ça ? Gaara, réponds-moi !

- Des mecs. Ils m'ont parlé de…

Sa voix faiblit, il sembla hésiter. Ou alors il perdait connaissance. Tenten accourut et aida Temari à guider Gaara jusqu'au canapé où elles l'assirent.

- De quoi ? De quoi ils t'ont parlé ?

Elle sentait la fureur l'envahir. On avait touché à Gaara. On avait touché à son petit frère. A son protégé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser partir…

- Ils m'ont parlé de Kankuro.

Gaara posa sa tête sur l'arrière du canapé et ferma les yeux un instant. Ses traits se détendirent peu à peu. A l'inverse de ceux de Temari qui sentait qu'elle allait bientôt se perdre. Elle s'entendit hurler le prénom du frère aîné et réalisa qu'elle tremblait.

Plusieurs scènes lui revinrent : les fenêtres brisées, la croix rouge sur la porte, la menace de viol au verso de la photo d'elle nue, son agression dans cette boite… et maintenant, Gaara, en sang, face à elle. Plus que son impuissance face à l'enfer dans lequel sa famille était plongée, ce qui faisait peu à peu monter sa colère était l'image qui lui venait de Kankuro : ses blessures de provenance inconnue, son comportement étrange… Peu à peu, les éléments se mirent en place. Mais il manquait encore quelque chose pour que tout s'éclaire.

Lorsque Kankuro apparut, sa réaction fut semblable à celle de sa grande sœur. Il accourut, cria, s'inquiéta, puis se tut, la mine sombre. Sans doute comprenait-il ce qui l'attendait.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, déclara finalement Tenten.

Elle était restée étrangement calme depuis l'arrivée de Kankuro et le fixait sans bouger.

- Non ! intervint immédiatement ce dernier d'une voix qui trahissait sa peur.

Temari se tourna vers lui, prête à exploser.

- Non ? répéta-t-elle. T'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais, c'est ça ?

- On peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Parce que ? demanda Tenten d'une voix bien trop douce pour être sincère.

Temari la dévisagea avec méfiance. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Et Kankuro aussi. Et pendant ce temps, Gaara s'endormait sous la douleur.

- C'est pas si grave, tenta Kankuro.

- Pas si grave ?!

Gaara ne mourrait certainement pas de ses blessures, non. Mais il était en sale état et rien ne disait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Temari se retenait de bondir sur son imbécile de frère.

- On a des pansements, ça ira…

- Ça suffit maintenant, coupa la voix de Tenten. Dis la vérité. Sinon je parle.

Kankuro parut plus perdu que jamais. Ses yeux allèrent de son frère en sang à Tenten et son visage fermé. Puis à sa sœur, qui attendait, au bord de la folie. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait entendre à vrai dire. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était emmener son frère à l'hôpital et s'éloigner de cet enfer. La vérité allait la blesser, elle le savait.

Mais fuir n'était pas dans sa nature. Pas avant une telle résolution. Alors elle resta. Elle resta et regarda son frère s'embrouiller dans ses gestes, se perdre en marmonnements et finalement décider de passer aux aveux. Elle regarda, écouta, et laissa le dégout qu'elle éprouvait envers lui grandir mot après mot. Ainsi, il lui avait caché tout ça, durant tout ce temps.

- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolé, conclut Kankuro, sans pourtant le paraître.

Son attitude l'agaça. Il aurait dû se mettre à terre et lui avouer sa honte. Mais il restait debout, face à elle, aussi fier qu'elle. Elle aurait voulu le voir pleurer.

- J'arrivais pas à payer cette putain de dette, et je pouvais pas vous le dire, t'aurais paniqué, tu m'en aurais voulu, t'aurais appelé la police et c'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire ! Je pouvais me débrouiller seul.

- C'est ce qu'on a vu, répliqua froidement Temari.

- Je voulais pas que ça vous atteigne ! Quand j'ai bossé pour eux je savais pas que ça allait entraîner toutes ces conséquences !

- Laisse-moi résumer, l'interrompit Temari. Pendant que ton frère sombrait dans la drogue, tu en vendais ? Tu as fait le con avec tes potes dealers, donc tu leur devais de la tune. Tu as cru qu'ils allaient oublier alors tu ne les as pas remboursé. Ils ne t'ont pas oublié, évidemment, alors au début de l'année, ils t'ont menacé de s'en prendre à nous, ce qui t'a poussé à te remuer un peu. Ils nous ont attiré, moi et mes amis, dans un de leurs repères, nous ont harcelé, ont harcelé Tenten, m'ont agressé et agressé ton frère… et tout ça, sans que tu ne veuilles jamais m'en parler parce que tu avais peur de ma réaction ?

Elle se tourna vers Tenten. Tenten, son amie qui lui avait menti.

- Et toi tu savais tout. Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi trahie. Par son frère et sa meilleure amie. Elle se tourna vers Gaara, posa sa main sur son visage et caressa doucement sa joue. Toute trace de colère l'avait quittée. Elle se sentait épuisée. Épuisée et déçue. Elle sentit les larmes affluer sous ses paupières.

- T'es le mec le plus égoïste, irresponsable et con que j'ai jamais connu. Quitte cette putain de maison et ne reviens jamais.

Elle attendit d'entendre ses pas s'éloignant, mais face au silence, un accès de fureur la reprit et elle se tourna vers Kankuro :

- Je t'ai dit de dégager putain ! Fous le camp !

Il finit par obéir et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle continua à crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit quitter la maison, puis elle se tourna vers Tenten qui se tenait encore là, mal à l'aise.

- Tema…

- Toi aussi.

- Temari, fit Tenten d'un ton suppliant, s'il-te-plait, il ne faut pas que tu appelles la police.

C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire.

- Va-t-en, souffla Temari.

* * *

Kankuro avait eu quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Et la solution s'était imposée à lui. Simple. Evidente.

Il avait grimpé les escaliers, ouvert la porte de sa chambre, puis ce fameux tiroir où se cachait Léa, ou Lisa, ou il ne savait plus quel nom Deidara avait donné à cette arme. Il enfouit le revolver dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, puis se vêtit de cette dernière. Un instant plus tard, il sortait de la maison sous les cris hystériques de sa sœur.

Il courut jusqu'à son scooter, mit son casque et s'en alla. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Son portable vibra plusieurs fois dans sa poche. Il finit par se garer dans un parking pour répondre au quatrième appel. Tenten. Elle lui demanda où il était.

- En chemin pour le Tenshin, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

La voix de Tenten trahit sa panique :

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là-bas ?

- Tout régler.

Il raccrocha, éteignit son portable et continua sa marche. Il arriva à l'arrière du restaurant, de là, on ne pouvait le voir arriver. Il possédait, comme tous les « employés » du groupe, une clé permettant d'entrer par la porte arrière. « Seulement en cas d'urgence » avait expliqué Itachi. La porte arrière, ça faisait louche. Mais l'urgence était plutôt valable, ce soir-là.

L'entrée se trouvait en bas d'une vingtaine de marches. Il y pénétra sans même réfléchir à ne pas faire de bruit. Il traversa le long couloir qui lui succédait et s'arrêta face à la seconde porte, au bout.

Il sentait son sang battre fort dans ses veines et l'adrénaline prendre possession de son corps. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir, surtout pas. Il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Il avait fait trop d'erreurs, et sa famille en avait souffert. Il n'avait plus le droit de fuir.

Il prit le revolver dans sa main droite, et de la gauche ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Kiba riait à en pleurer. Il allait de fille en fille, buvait verre après verre, joyeux comme un gamin qui retombe en enfance. Il se disait à nouveau libre et semblait jouir de sa situation. Mais Shikamaru n'était pas dupe. Il ne l'était jamais, et commençait à penser que c'était un défaut. Il aurait voulu être comme Naruto et Lee et se dire que « waouh, Kiba se remet trop bien de sa rupture ! ». Mais ç'aurait été être naïf et bête. Un peu comme eux, en fait.

Kiba sombrait, et Shikamaru avait le sentiment de ne plus rien pouvoir faire. La soirée était censée lui changer les idées, mais il se dit qu'au contraire, son ami aurait dû avoir le temps de souffrir un peu. Mais il avait refusé d'aller mal et avait préféré mentir. Se mentir, pour changer. Tout allait bien, dans le monde ivre et coloré de Kiba Inuzuka. L'alcool coulait à flot et les filles flirtaient facilement, à quoi bon pleurer une Azur pas si belle que ça ?

Son portable sonna et il décrocha. La musique couvrit le flot de paroles incompréhensible de Tenten et il décida de sortir prendre l'air.

- J'ai besoin de toi ! C'est urgent ! supplia une Tenten paniquée. S'il-te-plait Shika, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Il voulut répliquer qu'elle exagérait un peu, la connaissant, et que là où il était, on avait aussi besoin de lui. Mais quelque chose dans la voix de Tenten lui fit comprendre que c'était sérieux.

- Je t'en supplie ! sanglota Tenten.

Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la boîte mais n'y vit ni Kiba, ni Naruto, ni Lee. Kiba s'amusait bien, et les deux autres sauraient s'occuper de lui en cas de problème. Il n'était pas leur père, ils pourraient bien rentrer en taxi pour une fois.

- J'arrive.

Il retrouva son amie à un arrêt de bus proche de chez Temari. Il crut d'abord que ça la concernait, mais Tenten grimpa dans la voiture et lui indiqua une route opposée à celle menant à la maison des No Sabaku. Shikamaru obéit.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'appelles le soir pour venir te chercher ? J'étais à une soirée là.

Elle était livide et avait les traits tirés. Shikamaru s'était douté qu'elle avait des soucis dernièrement, mais au vu de son état, ça semblait plus grave que ce qu'il avait soupçonné.

- Le frère de Temari risque de mourir.

- Gaara ? demanda Shikamaru, stupéfait.

- Kankuro, rectifia Tenten.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ? La vie des No Sabaku ressemblait à un thriller hollywoodien.

- Quoique Gaara va pas super non plus. Accélère.

- On va où ? soupira Shikamaru.

- Au Tenshin. Tu te souviens ?

Il se remémora rapidement le restaurant où Tenten, Naruto et Sakura avaient joué un soir. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Kankuro risquait d'y perdre la vie et commençait à se demander dans quel monde vivait Tenten, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'hésiter et le guida au travers d'ordres qui ne laissaient pas de refus possibles.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement une histoire à propos de dettes et d'agressions, mais Shikamaru eut du mal à voir clair dans les mots paniqués de Tenten. A vrai dire, il avait même du mal à se concentrer sur la route avec ses histoires. Tout ce qui le marqua, ce fut le lien de son récit avec Temari.

- C'est pas là ! A droite Shika, à droite !

- Merde ! jura-t-il.

Il fit rapidement tourner le volant, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir la voiture qui venait en face. Les cris de Tenten se perdirent dans un fracas de taule et de verre brisé.

* * *

« Tu pourrais crever… »

Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Hinata fixait le sol sous ses pieds. Elle avait tant de fois balancé ses jambes dans le vide, assise sur le rebord de son balcon. Debout, dominant de toute sa hauteur le sol des mètres en-dessous d'elle, elle se sentait bien moins en sécurité. Et immensément plus proche de la mort qui lui tendait les bras.

Quels mensonges s'était-elle raconté durant tout ce temps ! Croire qu'un jour Naruto la verrait. Qu'elle trouverait une amie en Ino. Qu'on pouvait l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était.

Elle n'était rien. Rien qu'une ombre. On ne pouvait pas aimer une ombre.

Le vide semblait l'aspirer. Est-ce qu'elle aurait mal ? Est-ce qu'elle serait heureuse après ? Ou disparaitrait-elle simplement ? En fait, c'était quoi mourir ? Et puis, là, sur Terre, Ino regretterait-elle ses mauvaises paroles ? Ou les verrait-elle confirmées, quand personne ne viendrait la pleurer sur sa tombe ? A Inuchi, remarquerait-on son absence ? Ou dirait-on : « mais Hinata, c'était qui déjà ? ».

Dans sa famille, sa sœur serait peut-être un peu peinée. Un peu. Et son père, déçu, encore, face à sa faiblesse. Le reste s'en moquerait. Une Hyuuga de moins, et pas la meilleure.

Et Naruto. Naruto, ses jolis yeux bleus, son sourire et son rire un peu bêtes. Penserait-il au moins un peu à elle ? Saurait-il au moins tout le mal qu'il lui avait ait ? N'était-ce pas un peu de sa faute, si elle en était arrivé là ?

Elle ne laisserait rien derrière elle. Aucun souvenir marquant dans l'esprit de qui que ce fut. Juste l'image terne d'une fille qui avait dit s'être fait violer par Kiba, avait traîné un peu avec sa bande, avec Sakura puis avec Ino. Une pauvre fille sans ami et sans rêve, sans grand intérêt.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle tendit la jambe droite. Qui savait, peut-être s'envolerait-elle.

* * *

Une de ses « amies » lui avait proposé de venir à cette soirée, et, ayant vu que Kiba et sa bande avaient indiqué y participer sur Facebook, Ino avait immédiatement accepté. Ce soir serait le théâtre de sa revanche, elle ne laisserait pas Kiba avoir le dernier mot. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle allait reprendre le dessus. Elle était incapable de déterminer si elle souhaitait l'attirer à elle ou simplement le blesser autant qu'il l'avait fait avec elle. Elle aurait toute la soirée pour ce faire.

L'ambiance était plutôt bonne, cependant Il y avait un poil trop de garçons, et ces derniers se montraient un peu trop envahissants. L'envie de flirter avec le premier inconnu un peu beau gosse venu lui passait peu à peu. Celle de danser et rire avec les hypocrites qui lui tenaient lieu de compagnie ce soir-là n'était pas bien plus grande. Tout ce à quoi elle songeait, c'était à Kiba. Kiba, et le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Il était la source de tout. Elle était celle qu'elle était à cause de lui, tout était de sa faute. Elle avait mis un moment à le comprendre, mais tout ce temps, il avait fait partie d'elle. Dans chacune de ses paroles, de ses attitudes, de ces décisions, il avait eu une petite place. Elle avait changé pour lui plaire, s'était endurcie pour lui survivre. Elle avait haï Temari pour ne pas le haïr lui, s'était tourné vers d'autres pour l'oublier, et voulu garder ce statut de fille « populaire » pour qu'il la remarque. A chaque mot prononcé un peu haut était associé un « est-ce qu'il m'écoute ? », à chaque tenue trop osée un « est-ce qu'il me regarde ? ». Tout n'avait tourné qu'autour de lui. Alors même qu'elle s'assurait l'inverse. Tout ça pour être rejetée, au final. Et cette jalousie qui l'avait dévorée quand il s'était tourné vers Azur. Pire que celle qui l'avait poussé à maudire Temari. Et cette souffrance qui la tenaillait sans cesse désormais. Et cette envie de pleurer, tout le temps. Où était donc passée la forte et fière Ino qu'elle avait tant cru être ? L'illusion s'effaçait peu à peu, et elle redevenait ce qu'elle avait toujours été : une petite fille blessée qui s'était forcé à grandir.

Face à elle, les filles se trémoussaient. L'une d'elle venait de se faire accoster par un jeune. Moche, selon Ino. Mais elle se laissa faire, et finit même par l'embrasser. L'obscurité, l'alcool et l'excitation de la soirée masquaient même la laideur. Ou alors avait-elle simplement besoin de combler un vide, quitte à se jeter dans les bras du premier dragueur un peu lourd. Et dire qu'Ino n'était pas si différente d'elle, il y avait peu de temps. Tout ça lui semblait de plus en plus pathétique et faux.

Elle repéra Naruto et Lee, dansant comme des imbéciles au milieu d'autres jeunes qui les dévisageaient comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète. Peut-être était-ce le cas, en fait. Mais sur leur planète, ils avaient au moins appris à être heureux. Ino les envia une seconde : si elle n'avait pas eu cette image à préserver, elle se serait aussi laissée aller. Si elle n'avait pas autant peur de ce qu'on pensait d'elle, elle aurait explosé et laissé la musique guider son corps. Plus de déhanchements lascifs, plus de bras en l'air de temps à autres, plus de petits sauts ridicules, comme si elle se montrait particulièrement audacieuses ainsi. Non, elle se serait mise bondir partout, à faire ce qui lui plaisait, et elle aurait ri. Ce qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis bien longtemps, en fait. Rire.

Mais elle avait son image. Alors elle fit comme les autres : elle les dédaigna du regard.

Si Naruto et Lee étaient là, alors Kiba ne se trouvait pas loin. Elle prétendit vouloir aller aux toilettes et entreprit de traverser la foule. La musique, de la dubstep assourdissante, couvrait les cris des adolescents ivres. Les flashs colorés des lumières éclairaient de temps à autres leurs visages, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à Ino n'était pas des plus reluisant : il faisait une chaleur étouffante, et les maquillages des filles coulaient, leurs cheveux se collaient à leur peau luisante, et sous les bras des garçons, de larges auréoles témoignaient de leur abondante transpiration déjà trahie par l'odeur écœurante qui régnait. Là, à l'écart, une fille pleurait, plus loin, un jeune courait aux toilettes pour vomir. Enfin écartée de la foule, Ino l'observa quelques secondes. Ils dansaient de façon désynchronisée, remuaient au son de la musique. Et ça paraissait tellement absurde, vu de là, tous ces corps en mouvements. Elle se boucha les oreilles, et la scène lui donna presqu'envie de rire. Sans musique, tout perdait son sens.

Voilà le vrai visage de ces âmes, sous leurs couches de maquillage, de gel, sous la noirceur rassurante de l'obscurité. Ils étaient de simples êtres humains, venus là dans l'espoir d'échapper à leur vie l'espace d'une nuit. Mais on ne fuyait pas sa vie. On ne se fuyait pas soi-même. Ino commençait à le comprendre. On ne pouvait que trainer la vérité derrière soi, comme un fantôme dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser.

Elle le repéra alors, vers le bar, avec une fille. Il lui paya un verre, puis, la prenant par les hanches, l'entraîna dans la foule. Et Ino resta là, à fixer l'endroit où ils avaient disparu, le ventre noué, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Salut, t'es toute seule ? fit une voix grave à son oreille.

Elle s'apprêta à envoyer se faire voir le dragueur, mais quelque chose dans son visage lui plut. Il était plutôt grand, brun, et avait ce sourire charmeur que Kiba possédait aussi. Et les yeux rieurs.

- Pour l'instant, oui, répondit-elle tranquillement.

- Tu veux sortir fumer un peu ?

- Je ne fume pas… mais j'ai chaud.

Elle le suivit. Il l'amena à l'extérieur rejoindre un groupe de garçons tous plus hauts qu'elle. Elle les salua, discuta un peu avec son grand brun, le laissa se montrer entreprenant. Et peu à peu, le souvenir de l'autre idiote, se laissant embrasser par un inconnu quand elle était encore à l'intérieur l'assaillit. Ino ne faisait-elle pas pareil, en ce moment ? N'utilisait-elle pas le brun pour lutter contre ce vide qu'avait laissé Kiba derrière lui ? Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, en fait.

Les amis partirent, l'inconnu lui proposa d'aller à l'écart. Elle vit Kiba sortir avec sa nouvelle conquête. Elle accepta. La boîte donnait sur une grande terrasse, et lorsqu'on bifurquait à gauche, on parvenait à un petit espace, à l'écart des regards où l'on entreposait des caisses vides, séparé de l'extérieur par un haut mur en béton. C'était assez glauque, en réalité, et Ino savait bien ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait lever sa jupe, et l'autre allait baisser son jeans.

Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Était-elle encore celle qui se laissait faire et faisant croire que c'était elle qui profitait ? N'avait-elle pas un peu plus d'estime d'elle-même ?

Il commença à l'embrasser, à sucer la peau de son cou, à toucher sa poitrine, ses cuisses. Il lui dit des banalités, comme quoi elle était bonne, mais Ino n'écoutait pas.

Ne valait-elle pas mieux que ça ?

Ses doigts firent remonter le tissu de sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches, il entreprit de déboutonner le bouton de son jeans. Elle en profita pour le regarder. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui.

- Je vais retourner à l'intérieur, déclara-t-elle subitement en abaissant sa jupe.

Il lui lança un regard stupéfait, et le sourire qu'il arborait s'évanouit subitement. Sa main se posa sur son épaule et Ino, frémit.

- Tu veux pas rester avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui l'effraya.

Elle comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

* * *

Temari était perdue. Pour de bon, cette fois. Les évènements des semaines passées se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit. Et partout, elle ne voyait que du rouge. Le rouge de la croix sur sa porte, le rouge du sang de Gaara, le rouge de ses yeux après qu'elle ait pleuré son agression. Le rouge de cette haine qu'elle ressentait envers Kankuro. Comment avait-il pu leur faire ça ?

Gaara était monté dans sa chambre, assurant qu'il avait simplement besoin de dormir. Incapable de raisonner calmement, Temari l'avait laissé faire. Elle s'était alors mise en tête de réchauffer son plat, qu'elle avait lâché dans une poêle qu'elle remuait sur le feu depuis une durée indéterminée.

Temari prit machinalement un bout de papier ménage et essuya les larmes qui tentaient de couler sur ses joues.

Kankuro l'avait trahie, et avait par la même occasion trahi son frère, Gaara. Il les avait entrainé dans sa descente aux enfers, et ce, sans jamais leur en parler. Tous les événements de ces derniers mois lui étaient dus. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle avait cru devenir folle depuis tout ce temps, et lui était resté muet face à sa détresse. On avait failli la violer, et il n'avait rien fait. C'était de sa faute. Tout, absolument tout, était de sa faute.

Les images de son agression lui revinrent en mémoire, une énième fois. N'en pouvant plus, elle jeta le papier, tourna le dos à la poêle et se laissa glisser contre la cuisinière. Assise sur le sol froid, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura tout son soûl. Elle voulait se vider une fois pour toute de l'horreur ressentie ces derniers mois.

Kankuro, son propre frère. Comment était-ce possible ?

Et tandis qu'elle pleurait, derrière elle, le papier ménage qui avait atterri sur la plaque prenait feu.

* * *

Ils étaient tous sortis, hormis Azur, rentrée chez ses parents pour le week-end, et elle et Sasuke. Ce dernier sortait peu, ce n'était donc pas étonnant. Mais elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu faire la fête, ce soir-là. Mais Tenten était avec Temari, Azur loin, et Sakura avait du mal à l'admettre, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres amies filles. Quant à sortir qu'avec les garçons, hors de question. Lee avait pourtant insisté, elle avait refusé net.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise chose, au fond : Sasuke devait être dans sa chambre, seul. Ça serait l'occasion de passer un moment ensemble. Elle sentait comme un rapprochement s'opérer ces derniers temps. Et leur dernier moment passé ensemble la mettait sur la piste qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à tenter.

La fin de l'année approchait, et peut-être avec, son départ pour Londres. Elle risquait de ne jamais plus revoir Sasuke. Elle adorait Naruto, mais elle se demandait si elle devait se priver du garçon qui l'attirait pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant, après tout. Et puis, elle l'aiderait à rencontrer une fille, s'il fallait. Naruto méritait le bonheur. Mais elle aussi, non ?

La façon dont Sasuke lui avait parlé la dernière fois avait sonné comme un au revoir. Comme s'il était persuadé qu'à la fin de l'année, elle s'en irait. Et ça lui avait fait réaliser que d'ici quelques temps, il serait peut-être trop tard. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser s'en aller le premier garçon qui lui ait vraiment plu depuis des années.

Sakura jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, puis analysa à sa tenue : un jeans, un haut noir. Ça n'allait pas. Elle farfouilla dans son armoire, en sortit un joli tee-shirt dont le dos était en dentelle. Mais son soutien-gorge n'allait pas avec, il fallait un de la même couleur, puisqu'on le voyait, non ?

Après un bon quart d'heures de réflexions, Sakura sortit enfin de sa chambre. Elle prit le chemin pour celle de Sasuke, son cœur battant étrangement fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Et s'il se passait enfin quelque chose ce soir-là ? Arrivée devant la porte, elle inspira, expira, se recoiffa, puis toqua. Une, deux, trois fois, qui n'eurent pour échos que le silence. Elle insista, sans réponse.

- Sasuke ? T'es là ? appela-t-elle.

On n'entendait pas le son de la douche, ni de la musique. Peut-être en écoutait-il dans des écouteurs ? Sakura prit son portable et l'appela.

- Ce numéro n'est pas attribué, lui déclara une voix féminine.

Elle fronça les sourcils, chercha le numéro de Sasuke dans son répertoire, appela à nouveau.

- Ce numéro n'est pas attribué, répéta la voix.

Elle réitéra, stupéfaite.

- Ce numéro n'est pas…

- Bah ça va, j'ai compris !

Elle raccrocha, toqua encore. L'inquiétude commençait à la gagner. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et elle s'ouvrit, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle pénétra alors dans la chambre qu'elle découvrit inhabitée. Elle l'appela, puis ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain où il n'y avait personne.

Sasuke n'était pas là. Mais alors pourquoi avait laissé la porte ouverte ? Peut-être était-il allé voir Naruto, croyant qu'il était au lycée. Peut-être était-il allé acheter quelque chose à manger, ou bien, ou bien…

Il y avait des affaires à lui rependues sur le sol. Il manquait son sac, aussi. Et il y avait un journal, posé en évidence sur le bureau, accompagné d'une enveloppe. Sakura se laissa tomber sur la chaise, le cœur battant, mais plus pour la même raison désormais.

Le journal était ouvert à la page 9. Celle parlant de ce groupe, l'Akatsuki, dont elle avait entendu parler. Celui impliqué dans le coma du père de Shikamaru. L'article expliquait que de nombreux suspects avaient été arrêtés et que la police se réjouissait d'être sur le point de dissoudre définitivement le groupe criminel. Il parlait aussi brièvement du réveil du père de Shikamaru.

Une peur soudaine s'empara de Sakura. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette chambre, mais certains éléments la faisaient douter de la normalité de la situation. La façon dont Sasuke lui avait parlé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le désordre dans sa chambre, la porte ouverte, le numéro soudainement non attribué, et l'article, posé là comme si on souhaitait qu'on le lise. Et Sasuke qui avait disparu.

Sakura se releva subitement, gagnée par la panique. Elle regarda autour d'elle la chambre vide, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il lui fallait faire.

* * *

_« C'est ironique, chacun de nous aurait pu mourir ce soir-là … »_

* * *

Et puis, Sakura pensa à l'enveloppe. Elle retourna vers le bureau, l'ouvrit hâtivement. Puis elle le laissa tomber après l'avoir lue, les larmes gagnant ses yeux. C'était impossible.

Elle se rappela enfin du sac de Sasuke, absent. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit, et, comme elle s'y était attendue, elle était à moitié vidée. La clé de la chambre se trouvait sur le lit, à côté d'affaires jetées là au hasard. Jetées par Sasuke.

Dans la salle de bain, il manquait quelques-uns de ses produits. Dont son gel, évidement. Il avait laissé ceux qu'il partageait avec Naruto. Et une serviette, c'était tout.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, prit le mot et s'assit sur le lit. Elle aurait voulu être naïve et se dire que c'était temporaire. L'absence de cette chambre allait bientôt être à nouveau comblée. Elle pourrait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle qui avait eu peur que ce ne fut bientôt trop tard… elle en aurait presque ri. Ça l'était déjà. Et Sasuke le lui avait fait comprendre, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle avait juste été trop bête pour saisir l'occasion.

Elle lut à nouveau le mot.

« Je suis désolé. Je pourrai peut-être vous expliquer un jour. Merci pour tout. »

Pas de noms pour signifier à qui c'était adressé. Elle devinait sans peine que ça l'était à elle et Naruto. Pas d'indication quant à la raison du départ, ni quant au lien avec l'article. Juste un pardon, un merci, et une vague promesse.

* * *

La série d'événements qu'avait entraînée sa déclaration le dépassait. Gaara s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, espérant ainsi pouvoir retrouver son calme à l'abri de la fureur débordante de sa sœur. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal, mais pas assez pour que ce fut insupportable. Il était allé dans la salle de bain et avait entrepris de désinfecter quelques plaies et d'en panser d'autres. Pour les bleus, il ne pouvait rien, incapable de savoir quelle crème il devait appliquer dessus. Quelques comprimés censés altérer la douleur plus tard, il était allongé sur son lit, attendant que l'effet se fasse ressentir. Mais il ne sentait rien, si ce n'était ce nœud dans son estomac.

Il revoyait la fureur de Kankuro, son regard dédaigneux. Il revivait l'instant où les poings des inconnus s'étaient abattus sur son corps, entendait à nouveau les révélations de son frère et les cris de sa sœur. Lui-même savait qu'il aurait dû en vouloir à Kankuro tout autant que Temari. Mais il s'en sentait incapable. Tout comme il ne pouvait en vouloir à ceux qui l'avaient agressé. Il s'en voulait, à lui, d'avoir choisi ce soir-là pour tout révéler à sa famille. Les conséquences n'en valaient pas la peine.

Il songea à Temari. Elle avait été tellement perturbée par ce qu'elle avait vécu qu'elle en avait oublié l'état de Gaara. Encore là, il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, son état n'était pas si grave, et Temari avait tant à combattre…

Ses agresseurs avaient voulu lui faire mal sans lui infliger de blessures trop graves. Il devait être capable de rentrer chez lui afin que Kankuro le voie. Il était un instrument, tout comme Temari l'avait été. Gaara comprenait tout maintenant. Il se souvint alors du petit pantin à son effigie empli de drogue. Encore une tentative de pression sur son grand frère. Depuis la rentrée, Temari et lui avaient servi à faire peur à Kankuro. Et lui s'était tu.

Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à être en colère contre lui. Au contraire, il avait presque de la peine pour Kankuro. Car si la fureur de Temari l'en avait empêchée, lui avait perçu la détresse que son frère tentait de dissimuler.

Gaara se redressa lentement. Son ventre lui fit mal, puis, lorsqu'il poussa sur ses bras pour se relever, ces derniers le lancinèrent violemment. Pas de blessure grave, non, mais douloureuses tout de même.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Temari. Il n'entendait plus aucun bruit provenant d'en bas, et la connaissant, elle était capable de s'être lancée à la poursuite de Kankuro pour l'assassiner à coup de casseroles. Ou alors était-elle tout simplement effondrée.

Cette dernière pensée le décida à descendre jeter un œil. Les marches lui imposèrent quelques souffrances, mais une fois en bas, l'odeur qui emplit ses narines le conforta dans l'idée que c'était un mal nécessaire : ça sentait le brûlé. Ça sentait le brûlé, et Temari n'était pas en train de hurler, toute paniquée qu'elle aurait dû être. Gaara poussa sur ses jambes endolories et se précipita à la cuisine, où l'accueillit le spectacle de sa sœur, agenouillée au sol, le visage masqué par des mains tremblantes, des flammes rougeâtres dansant dans son dos. Quelque chose avait pris feu sur la cuisinière, et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Ou ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte. Gaara retira son tee shirt, le passa sous l'eau du robinet puis le jeta sur la cuisinière. Au moins, les cours de premiers secours qu'on leur imposait une fois par année se montraient utiles. Le feu, pas plus grand qu'un nourrisson, fut vite étouffé par le tissu trempe.

- Temari ! l'appela Gaara.

Elle sembla émerger, lui lança un regard perdu. Gaara récupéra son tee-shirt - qu'il lui faudrait jeter – et éteignit la cuisinière. Puis il s'accroupit en face de sa sœur et lança :

- T'es conne ou quoi ?

Temari et lui furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de ses paroles. Mais Gaara tremblait réellement de colère. Cette fois, il en voulait à sa sœur de son inconscience : qu'elle n'aille pas lui raconter qu'elle n'avait pas senti la fumée ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?

- Je… commença Temari, perdue.

Elle dévisagea son petit frère, émue de le voir aussi inquiet. Elle finit par réaliser qu'il lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie. Et elle réalisa aussi que Gaara avait tenté de panser ses blessures, et à quel point elle l'avait oublié. Il avait besoin qu'elle l'emmène à l'hôpital, comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Gaara souffrait, et elle pleurait contre une cuisinière en flammes. Était-ce la grande sœur qu'elle souhaitait être ? Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour Kankuro, mais Gaara avait encore besoin d'elle. Elle devait être forte.

Alors Temari prit son frère dans ses bras. Gaara resserra les siens autour d'elle, et elle laissa s'échapper un sourire. Qu'il avait grandi, le petit rouquin complexé et incapable de démontrer la moindre affection. En cet instant, il était le grand frère, et elle, la petite gamine qui avait besoin de lui.

Peu importait ce que Kankuro lui avait demandé. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne à nouveau Gaara.

- Prépare-toi, on va à l'hôpital, déclara-t-elle.

Et Temari se releva, reprenant son rôle de grande sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Son frère avait besoin d'elle, et pour lui, elle se devait d'être la même que d'habitude. Ainsi était la Temari qu'elle souhaitait être : entièrement dévouée à sa famille, et capable de résister aux pires chocs.

* * *

Ino avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Et encore plus de mal à réaliser ce qui aurait pu se produire. Ironique, de voir qu'elle aurait pu subir le même sort que Temari. En pire, en fait. A croire qu'elles étaient réellement reliées par quelque chose.

A moins que ce quelque chose ne fut Kiba. Kiba qui arrivait toujours à temps. Tel un preux chevalier, au service des demoiselles en détresse, bravant le danger pour extirper les jolies blondes des mains malveillantes de méchants rustres en rut.

La blague.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? cracha presque Kiba.

« Parce que tu m'as sauvé, pour mieux me perdre », aurait voulu répondre Ino. Ou parce qu'il était tellement ivre qu'il en tenait à peine debout. Ou parce que trop d'ironie forçait le sourire. Mais rien ne sortit. Elle était encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

L'inconnu avait forcé sa bouche, mais il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre : Kiba avait débarqué, criant le prénom d'Ino. Il avait demandé à l'autre de les laisser seuls, ce dernier avait refusé. Kiba l'avait donc envoyé valser d'un coup de poing, le mettant en fuite. Mais il n'avait pas fait ça pour elle, pas pour la sauver, non. Il avait fait ça pour être seul avec elle. Peut-être ne savait-il même pas de quelle situation il venait d'extirper Ino. Alors oui, c'était ironique.

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pendant que tu faisais encore ta pute.

- Tu m'as plutôt aidé.

Il sembla comprendre, mais fit la moue.

- J'aurais dû te laisser alors.

Il ne le pensait certainement pas. Mais elle en fut blessée malgré tout.

- Bon, ben merci quand même, tenta de s'éclipser Ino.

Kiba plaqua sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de son visage, lui barrant ainsi la route. Elle se sentit autant en danger que quelques minutes auparavant. Il puait l'alcool, et ses yeux injectés de sang trahissaient sa consommation de drogues. Douces, devina-t-elle au léger parfum de cannabis qu'exhalait sa bouche. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus que tout ça, c'était la haine qu'il semblait lui vouer et que trahissait son regard empli de dédain et de colère.

- Quand je t'ai vue, je me suis dit « super, quelle meilleure occasion que ce soir pour lui parler » ! J'ai même lâché une fille canon pour toi, alors tu vas rester et papoter avec moi, ok ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, osa ricaner Ino. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein, t'as bien trop besoin de moi !

- Ferme-la ! Tu me donnes envie de gerber !

Et ça semblait vrai tant la voix de Kiba trahissait son dégoût. Mais était-ce vraiment d'elle qu'il était écœuré ? Ou du reflet qu'elle lui renvoyait ?

- Arrête un peu, répliqua Ino. Tu m'en veux comme si j'étais la responsable de ta rupture avec Azur. Mais c'est toi qui as fourré ta queue dans…

- Ta gueule j'ai dit ! T'as profité de moi. J'étais bourré !

- Moi aussi.

Ça commençait à bien faire. Ino n'était certainement pas complétement blanche dans cette affaire. Mais Kiba ne pouvait pas mettre toute la faute sur elle. Il était le maître de son autodestruction. Et un peu celui de la sienne, à elle.

- J'étais bourrée et je n'étais pas en couple. C'est toi qui es le fautif.

- Si t'avais un peu arrêté de tout le temps m'allumer, peut-être que…

- Peut-être que tu serais encore avec Azur ?

Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle était bien heureuse que ce ne fut plus le cas. Et puis qu'elle l'aimait, tant qu'elle y était. Qu'elle l'aimait et que c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à faire tout ça. Il aurait dû s'excuser, non ? Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

Mais la voix de Kiba trahissait sa douleur. Il était vraiment amoureux de son Azur, hein. Ca le rendait pathétique. Mais son amour pour lui avait tout autant transformé Ino, et pas en mieux. Il lui faisait un peu de peine aussi.

- Je suis désolée, parvint-elle à articuler.

Kiba en fut surpris, mais pas vraiment touché. Si c'était ce qu'il avait attendu, alors il réalisait en cet instant que ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il s'éloigna d'elle, comme si la distance entre eux pouvait le sauver d'elle. Ou effacer ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Va te faire foutre avec tes excuses. C'est trop tard maintenant. On est foutus toi et moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? soupira Ino.

- Regarde-toi ! se mit à rire Kiba. Tu te fringues comme une salope, tu allumes n'importe quel mec pour aller baiser un peu à l'écart, tu attends que je sois pété pour me sauter…

- Tu vaux pas mieux ! s'emporta Ino.

- Je sais, fit Kiba en perdant un peu de son hilarité. C'est pour ça qu'on va bien ensemble. J'ai pas mal réfléchi, et je sais pourquoi on finit toujours par baiser : on est tellement pourris que personne d'autre ne voudrait de nous !

Dans quel délire partait- il ?

- Azur a pas voulu de moi finalement. Et toi, à part des connards qui ont envie de te sauter, personne ne s'intéresse à toi.

- C'est faux, protesta Ino.

- Ah ouais ? Donne-moi un nom, un seul. Hinata ? On vous voit plus vraiment ensemble. Les pétasses que tu crois être tes amies ?

- Ce ne sont pas mes amies…

Kiba leva les bras au ciel, riant à nouveau.

- C'est ce que je disais ! T'as pas d'ami !

« Toi tu en as », aurait dû dire Ino. Mais ç'aurait été lui faire un cadeau. C'aurait été perdre contre lui.

- Toi et moi, on fait fuir les gens. C'est pour ça qu'on finit toujours ensemble. Parce qu'on est des merdes, on pue tellement qu'on les fait fuir.

Il sembla trouver sa métaphore amusante, Ino eut envie d'en pleurer. Kiba criait et riait, mais ce qu'il semblait vouloir faire, c'était s'effondrer. En fait, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu. Si elle ne l'avait pas autant haï en ce moment, elle aurait tenté de le consoler.

- Je suis encore au lycée, finit par déclarer Ino. J'ai encore un avenir, moi.

- Oh, tu finiras par trouver un moyen de tout foutre en l'air. Ou alors je t'aiderai.

- Non, je…

- Tu piges pas, s'énerva à nouveau Kiba. Moi aussi je pensais que je pouvais devenir quelqu'un de mieux. Mais c'est des conneries. On est pourris à l'intérieur Ino. On est condamnés à rester comme ça ! Y'a aucun espoir pour nous, on…

Elle le laissa continuer sur sa lancée. Balancer toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers elle et lui, les englober dans son délire sur la fatalité de leurs vies, trébucher sur des mots un peu compliqués à prononcer… Son ivresse rendait son discours ridicule, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être blessant.

- Personne ne peut rien pour nous. On va finir seuls, alors on sera forcés de rester ensemble. Y'a que moi qui suis capable de te supporter.

Et tandis qu'il lui lançait au visage ses insultes, la traitant tantôt de salope, puis assurant qu'elle n'avait ni ami, ni avenir, ni cœur, Ino sentait une envie de révolte se saisir d'elle. Kiba ne l'avait-il pas assez blessé comme ça ? Elle aurait pu accepter sa prophétie et continuer ainsi qu'il le disait, dans l'espoir qu'ils finissent bien ensemble, quitte à être détruite. C'aurait été la solution pour le posséder. Ou pour qu'il la possède. Mais ç'aurait aussi été se rabaisser définitivement à son niveau. Car Kiba était bien plus bas qu'elle désormais. Il se noyait dans sa propre souffrance et espérait l'entrainer avec lui.

C'était inenvisageable. Ino savait que quelque chose l'attendait, quelque part. Et cet avenir valait bien mieux que celui qu'il lui assignait d'office. Elle ne finirait pas seule et désespérée, condamnée à vivre un amour à sens unique avec un Kiba sans âme. Si pour se relever, il lui fallait abandonner le garçon qu'elle aimait, alors soit. Il ne lui avait jamais apporté que du mal. Alors elle préférait le laisser à ses prédictions débiles et à sa détresse dont personne ne pouvait le sortir.

- Pas moi, finit-elle par le couper. Toi, peut-être que tout ce que tu dis est vrai pour toi. Mais pas pour moi.

- Tu… commença Kiba.

- Je vais partir d'ici. Un photographe m'a proposé de le suivre aux Etats-Unis. Je vais refaire ma vie là-bas, rencontrer d'autres gens, et je pourrai changer. Je vais devenir un modèle connu, et si je n'y arrive pas, je trouverai autre chose. Pendant que toi tu resteras là à te répéter que tu ne vaux rien, moi je vais grandir et changer. Je veux pas rester comme ça.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Kiba s'était figé face à elle, affrontant chaque mot comme un coup de poignard de plus.

- T'as raison Kiba. On vaut pas grand-chose toi et moi. On a fait tellement de mal à tellement de gens. En particulier à nous deux. Et des fois, je m'en veux tellement ... Mais je suis devenue comme ça à cause de toi. Et je vais changer pour ne pas finir comme toi.

- On peut pas changer, répéta Kiba, presque dans un murmure.

- Moi je peux.

Kiba avait vu juste sur tellement de points : les gens la détestaient. Hinata, elle-même, avait fini par la fuir. Et elle l'avait mérité : n'avait-elle pas tenté de la changer, de la modifier à son image ? Et puis, ceux qui lui montraient du respect parlaient dès qu'elle tournait le dos. Ino n'était ni sourde ni aveugle. Et elle n'était pas stupide non plus. C'était pourquoi c'en était fini, de la descente aux enfers. Kiba pouvait bien y aller seul, elle ne l'y suivrait plus. Sa vie l'attendait, quelque part où il n'était pas.

Ino pensa à sa mère, un instant. Sa mère qui, au travers de mots nimbés de folie, l'avait pourtant prévenue. « Ne laisse pas ton ange s'envoler ». Il était si haut désormais. Et son père, impuissant face à sa métamorphose. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde à nouveau avec fierté.

- T'es vraiment con Kiba. Tu fais mal aux gens, et pour te justifier, tu prétends que c'est parce que tu es « condamné » à le faire. C'est faux. Si tu te comportes comme un salaud, c'est parce que t'en es un. Libre à toi de changer. Si t'es assez con pour ne plus avoir aucun espoir, c'est ton problème. Moi j'ai plus de fierté que ça. Maintenant, si ça ne t'embête pas, je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu m'as un peu coupé l'envie de danser.

Cette fois-là, il ne l'empêcha pas de partir, et Ino tourna le dos à la mine déconfite du garçon qu'elle aimait. Par la même occasion elle lui fit en pensée ses adieux. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main. Son ange n'était peut-être pas encore parti trop loin.

* * *

Hinata et lui avaient beau vivre dans la même demeure, Neji et elle ne s'adressaient pratiquement plus la parole depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Cela faisait des mois. Si ce temps avait suffi à tarir peu à peu son amour pour elle, il avait aussi contribué à agrandir son malaise. Dans une famille où les réunions avaient lieu pratiquement toutes les semaines, les tensions entre certains de membres passaient rarement inaperçues. De plus, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Neji ne s'imagine le mal-être dans lequel devait être plongée Hinata depuis ses aveux. Mais il lui était impossible de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

A vrai dire, Neji ne s'était pas uniquement éloigné d'elle. Autrefois habitué à rejoindre de temps à autres Tenten et les excités qui lui servaient d'amis, il s'était peu à peu isolé d'eux. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter ni Kiba ni Naruto. La vie avait fait que Tenten et lui se perdent peu à peu de vue. Il la sentait ailleurs, concernée par des affaires qui ne le regardaient plus. Et lui avait ses études, ses projets d'avenir, et cette obsession dévorante pour le mal qu'il pensait avoir fait à Hinata. Il se faisait peu à peu une raison : les amitiés naissaient et mourraient. Tenten avait été sa plus grande alliée, mais cela faisait désormais partie du passé. Et si c'était douloureux, Neji préférait tout simplement ne pas y penser. Il avait sa fierté, après tout, c'était un Hyuuga.

Ce qui l'inquiétait plus était sa relation avec Hinata. Ils faisaient partie de la même famille, ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement en froid. Neji allait bientôt terminer le lycée. Il partirait d'ici quelques mois pour une école renommée, éloignée de leur demeure. Hinata et lui ne se verraient pratiquement plus, et il ne voulait pas que cette histoire se finisse ainsi. Ils étaient des Hyuugas, et les Hyuugas étaient plus qu'une famille, ils se devaient de rester soudés.

Neji arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa cousine. Il toqua, plusieurs fois, mais seul le silence lui servit de réponse. Il l'appela, sans effet. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir vu monter dans sa chambre, à peine une demi-heure plus tôt.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, l'appela à nouveau. Pas de réponse. Il entra dans la chambre, sentit une brise fraiche chatouiller sa peau. Ses poils se hérissèrent, et le frisson qui le parcourut fut autant dû à la fraicheur qu'à l'effroi qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit la porte du balcon ouverte, et, à travers les rideaux blancs, l'ombre d'une jeune fille dressée dans le vide.

Le cri de Neji déchira le silence. Hinata se figea, le pied en l'air, suspendu comme le temps semblait l'être.

- Hinata… répéta Neji.

Elle se retourna, le vit s'approcher à grands pas, la rejoindre sur le balcon, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Expression qu'elle ne lui avait jusque-là jamais vue.

- Descends de là.

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Prononcé d'une voix à la fois furieuse et paniquée.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, comme habitée. Maintenant qu'il était là, c'était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pourrait pas sauter devant lui, et lui laisser le souvenir de sa mort dans l'esprit. Elle n'était pas égoïste à ce point-là.

- Je t'en supplie.

Il la suppliait de vivre. Cela importait donc à quelqu'un.

Hinata rejoignit Neji, le regard dans le vide. L'aurait-elle réellement fait s'il n'était pas intervenu ? Et, enfin, quelle force avait bien pu le pousser à venir là en cet instant alors qu'il ne lui parlait plus depuis des mois ? Le destin n'avait peut-être pas très envie de la voir mourir ce jour-là. La faire souffrir un peu plus, c'était tellement plus amusant.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit, évitant à tout prix le regard de son cousin. Elle commençait à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, et surtout, la situation dans laquelle il l'avait surprise. Il y avait de quoi se sentir honteuse, et aussitôt son visage s'empourpra. Neji la rejoignit, resta debout face à elle. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui et se contenta de fixer ses pieds.

- J'étais venu pour te parler… je…

Elle osa lever un peu la tête, regarda vers le balcon : il avait fermé la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Tu… tu allais…

Sa question se perdit dans un silence embarrassé. Elle l'acheva, en pensées : allait-elle sauter ? Allait-elle vraiment le faire ?

- Je vais prévenir ton père.

Évidemment. A quoi d'autre aurait-elle pu s'attendre ? Voilà une nouvelle raison pour son géniteur de la mépriser.

- On va te trouver quelqu'un… à qui tu pourras parler. Je peux pas…

- Je comprends, assura-t-elle doucement.

Il était si mal à l'aise qu'elle en ressentait le besoin de le rassurer. Après tout, il lui avait un peu sauvé la vie, non ? Elle commençait à se rendre compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Et pour une fois, elle ne pleurait pas.

- Je l'aurais pas fait… je crois.

Ça sembla le détendre un peu. Mais pas assez pour qu'il accepte de la laisser seule. Il lui demanda de le suivre, et elle obtempéra. L'arrivée de Neji n'était certainement pas hasardeuse, il y avait une signification là, elle en était certaine. Peut-être cela voulait-il simplement dire qu'elle ne devait pas mourir, pas maintenant. A l'instant où elle avait lancé son pied en l'air, ses pensées étaient allées vers Ino, sa famille, Naruto… mais à aucun instant elle n'avait songé à Neji, ni même à Gaara. Voilà deux personnes qui l'estimaient. Et puis, Sakura, au début de l'année, avait été en phase de devenir son amie. Hinata avait simplement fait les mauvais choix. Sa mort aurait été un de plus. Il était simplement temps de réparer ses erreurs, et de les assumer, aussi.

Lorsqu'elle avait posé les pieds à terre, Hinata s'était sentie un peu lâche. Comme si elle n'avait finalement pas osé faire le grand saut. Comme si se donner la mort était un acte de bravoure. C'était faux. Vivre était une preuve de courage, lorsque c'était difficile. Hinata ne fuirait pas.

* * *

La vitre avant était complétement brisée. Les éclats de verre parsemaient l'intérieur de la voiture, en tapissaient le sol et s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux de Tenten. Une fumée noirâtre s'échappait du capot, et l'avant de la voiture était défoncé. Elle sentit le sang poisseux couler lentement sur sa joue gauche, vit Shikamaru à ses côtés, figé, stupéfait par ce qui venait de se produire.

Puis, brusquement, il poussa un juron qui la tira de sa propre torpeur. Réaction étonnante de sa part, mais la situation semblait la mériter.

- Ma voiture putain…

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit rejoindre le trentenaire qui se mit à lui hurler dessus. Tenten perçut un « vous les jeunes vous savez pas conduire ! » qui lui arracha un sourire. L'autre imbécile avait été incapable de freiner à temps, Shikamaru n'était pas fautif. Pas totalement, du moins.

Ça aurait pu être bien pire, elle en était consciente. L'espace d'une seconde, alors qu'elle s'époumonait sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'était vue morte, le crâne fracassé contre le pare-brise, le corps écrasé par l'autre voiture ou consumé par des flammes issues d'une explosion, étranglée par la ceinture ou étouffée par les air-bags, que ne savait-elle encore. Les air-bags, quelle blague, ils n'avaient même pas daigné sortir de leur cachette. La voiture de Shikamaru était vieille, oui, mais elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'elle l'était au point que le frein soit si lent, les vitres si fragiles et les air-bags si paresseux. Que le Dieu, quel qu'il fut, qui se moquait d'eux quelque part là-haut fut remercié : le choc n'avait pas été trop rude, et si la voiture de Shikamaru était bonne pour un tour chez le garagiste, voir un remplacement éclair, elle et lui s'en étaient bien tirés. Quelques entailles, une douleur cuisante là où la ceinture l'avait retenue à son siège, et l'estomac encore noué pour elle, et pour lui la même chose, plus la fureur d'avoir failli perdre et sa voiture et la vie.

Tenten détacha sa ceinture, poussa la portière et sortit à son tour. L'accident ne devait pas l'écarter de son objectif : Kankuro courait peut-être un danger plus grand qu'elle avec ses trois petites plaies. Elle contourna la voiture, lança à Shikamaru qu'elle devait y aller et le planta là. Elle était bien consciente qu'il lui en voudrait, et c'était tout à fait justifié. Elle l'avait, après tout, guidé jusqu'à cet accident. Elle paierait les réparations s'il faudrait. Là, elle devait courir.

Le restaurant n'était plus très loin. A nouveau, le petit gars ( ou la fille, qui savait ?) d'en haut avait bien fait les choses : l'accident n'avait pas eu lieu trop loin du Tenshin. Quelques minutes de course suffiraient. Tenten poussa donc de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes et prit de la vitesse. Elle devait se hâter, à ce rythme, peut-être était-elle-même en retard.

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit : elle avait promis d'aider Kankuro. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse foutre en l'air sa vie. Il y avait forcément une solution, quelle qu'elle fut. Certes, la situation était plus compliquée que jamais. Temari risquait de tout dévoiler à la police, Gaara et elle avaient été agressés, Kankuro était couvert de mépris et se sentait certainement perdu. Mais se jeter bêtement à la mort n'était pas la solution. Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen.

Elle traversa la route à toute allure, manqua de provoquer un nouvel accident et reçut quelques klaxons en cadeau. C'était plutôt mérité alors elle ne répliqua rien et se contenta de courir, encore et encore. Elle se refusait à laisser l'hésitation la gagner, si elle ralentissait un peu, elle risquait bien de s'arrêter pour de bon. Qui savait ce qui l'attendait là-bas ? Elle ne devait pas faillir, elle devait continuer. Et ce faisant, la peur la saisissait peu à peu. La peur, les remords, et toutes ces mauvaises émotions qui la cernaient depuis des heures. Non, depuis des mois. Depuis qu'elle s'était empêtrée, toute seule, dans cette sombre histoire. Bien elle, ça, de s'attirer tant de soucis.

Elle avait voulu aider Temari. Et Gaara, et Kankuro. Elle avait voulu les protéger, mais au final, n'avait rien fait, si ce n'était tenir son secret avec celui qui courait désormais à sa perte. Était-ce sa faute, d'ailleurs ? Elle l'avait forcé à révéler la vérité à Temari, et sa réaction l'avait certainement poussé à prendre la décision de se rendre au Tenshin. Oui, c'était sûrement un peu sa faute. Raison de plus pour continuer à courir.

Elle avait masqué la vérité à sa meilleure amie, croyant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Par peur, peut-être aussi. Comme Kankuro, en fait. Elle ne valait pas mieux. Comment avait-elle pu se permettre de le juger quand elle aussi avait menti à Temari ?

Elle bouscula un jeune qui se retourna, l'insulta. Peu lui importait. Elle devait arrêter cette succession de drame qu'elle avait laissée se produire. Elle devait au moins ça aux No Sabaku.

Et si c'était trop tard ? Non, pas d'hésitation. Les larmes gagnaient peu à peu ses yeux. Temari lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ? Et si réellement, Kankuro… Est-ce que ça servirait au moins à quelque chose ? Non, ne pas penser à ça. Courir. Il lui fallait courir.

Le Tenshin finit par apparaître devant elle. Le restaurant qui lui avait semblé si chaleureux lorsqu'elle y avait joué avec Naruto et Sakura lui parut glauque au possible. Elle ralentit un peu, contourna le restaurant jusqu'à voir le scooter de Kankuro, garé à l'arrière. Elle sentit son cœur frapper contre sa poitrine violemment : il était déjà à l'intérieur.

Sans réfléchir, elle prit une profonde inspiration, ravala ses larmes, puis se mit en marche pour l'entrée.

* * *

Quand il était enfant et que son père vivait encore auprès d'eux, Kankuro redoutait plus que tout au monde ses colères. Elles étaient terribles, et il vous administrait de si bonnes baffes que vous en aviez la joue rouge pour des heures, et les yeux humectés de larmes jusqu'au soir. Si Temari savait répondre aux cris et esquiver les baffes et ainsi se permettait de faire toutes les bêtises qu'elle voulait, Gaara et lui préféraient se conformer aux ordres. Du moins, dans la limite du possible.

Un jour, Kankuro jouait avec ce dernier au ballon dans la cour devant leur maison. Le ballon était un cadeau de son père, et il y tenait énormément . Son père offrait peu, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il s'efforçait de le faire bien. Ainsi, la balle était celle que, quelques jours plus tôt, Kankuro lui avait désignée, alors qu'ils cherchaient un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Il estimait que si elle avait droit à un présent, lui aussi pouvait se voir offrir cette balle. La notion d'anniversaire devait lui échapper à cette époque. Finalement, le père avait acheté une poupée pour Temari et Kankuro ravalé sa frustration. La poupée avait fini les cheveux rasés et le visage bousillé, comme à chaque anniversaire. Leur père ne s'en rendant jamais compte, il ne comprit jamais à quel point Temari les avait en horreur.

Il avait cependant vu le désir de Kankuro de posséder cette balle, et, par pitié peut-être, la lui avait finalement offerte. Le gamin se faisait donc une obligation de hurler sur Gaara dès qu'il l'expédiait trop loin. Ce fut malheureusement lui qui cogna le coup qui propulsa le ballon dans le rétroviseur de la voiture du père. Paniqué, il s'enfuit en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il y attendit, terrifié, la punition qui lui serait infligée. Mais après quelques minutes, l'echos des cris mêlés de son père et son frère lui parvinrent. Il descendit prudemment les escaliers et réalisa que son père fessait Gaara, en larmes, qui assurait que « ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était Kankuro ». Et son père de le fesser à nouveau car il mentait, il l'avait bien vu, seul avec le ballon, alors que Kankuro était dans sa chambre.

La sensation qui l'avait envahi avait été un mélange de soulagement et de honte. Ravi de ne pas écoper de la terrible punition, Kankuro ne s'en sentait pas moins terriblement fautif de laisser son frère se faire enguirlander à sa place. La fatigue l'avait pris soudainement, comme si, l'angoisse évanouie, ses forces le quittaient aussi.

Tels étaient exactement les sentiments de Kankuro en ce moment. Le bras tendu, son arme visant un point dans le vide, seul, au milieu d'une pièce déserte. Il y aurait dû y avoir quelqu'un, il y avait toujours quelqu'un là.

Il alla de salle en salle, arme tendue, toujours. Puis il finit par entrer dans la pièce où auraient dû dîner les clients. Les lumières étaient éteintes, comme partout, et les tables n'étaient pas dressés. Un silence de mort habitait les lieux. Le soulagement et la honte envahirent Kankuro de plus belle.

Il finit par se laisser tomber sur ses genoux, vanné. Il en aurait pleuré, mais n'en fit rien. C'était donc fini ?

Il aurait dû se montrer brave et partir à leur poursuite. Mais comme lorsqu'il avait été incapable de s'offrir à la punition de son père, il ne se sentait pas la force de poursuivre sa mort. Kankuro avait d'abord eu du mal à comprendre, mais il commençait à réaliser : s'ils étaient partis, ça signifiait qu'ils quittaient Tokyo. S'ils quittaient Tokyo, que ses ennuis étaient finis.

Il se releva, comme vidé. Il reprit la marche en arrière, traversa les salles sans brandir son arme cette fois. Puis, lorsqu'il sortit, il la rangea. Qu'allait-il faire, désormais ? Temari l'avait chassé, son frère devait le détester. Comment allait-il continuer sa vie, maintenant qu'il avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher ?

Alors qu'il atteignait le haut des escaliers, un cri le sortit de ses songes. Il leva la tête vers Tenten qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, figée. Il en fut estomaqué : que faisait-elle donc là ? Elle l'avait suivie, elle était réellement partie à sa poursuite ? Elle devait être folle, complétement.

- Tu… souffla-t-elle.

Le même soulagement qu'il avait ressenti se lut sur son visage. Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Putain ! Putain, t'es tellement con ! Tu m'as fait peur, je croyais que t'allais crever et que j'étais arrivée trop tard !

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était quoi, cette façon de lui sauter dessus ? Elle allait pas bien !

- De toutes façons si t'étais mort ça aurait rien changé, t'y as réfléchi à ça ? Ils auraient pas arrêté pour autant, t'es vraiment con !

- Qui te dit que je voulais…

Elle s'écarta de lui et il vit qu'elle pleurait.

- La ferme ! Je suis pas bête ! Pas autant que toi !

Il la fixa quelques secondes, perdu. Elle avait raison. Son sacrifice aurait été inutile de toutes façons. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Ils sont plus là de toutes façons. Ils sont partis. C'est fini.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et cette fois il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Oui c'était fini, c'était fini. Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

* * *

_« C'est ironique, chacun de nous aurait pu mourir ce soir-là. A vrai dire, nous frôlons la mort constamment. Naruto a beaucoup bu, il aurait bien pu faire un coma éthylique. Lee a traversé la route sans regarder à un moment. Il aurait pu se faire renverser. Et Sakura, lorsqu'elle a pris sa douche ce soir-là, troublée qu'elle était, elle a même failli glisser ! Mourir dans une baignoire, ça aurait été con, n'est-ce pas ? Shootés par une voiture, brûlés, tués par une chute suicidaire, d'un coup de flingue ou d'un coup de trop, tant de façons par lesquelles chacun de nous aurait pu perdre la vie. Pourtant, ce n'est rien de tout cela qui a été la cause de sa mort... C'est la souffrance. »_

* * *

A quoi lui servait donc son portable, si elle n'y répondait jamais ? C'était quand même dingue ça ! Une bonne dizaine de coups de fils, autant de messages, mais rien, pas de réponse. Madame faisait sa petite crise, madame ne voulait pas lui répondre. Qu'elle aille au diable, la madame ! Lui pouvait en niquer pleins d'autres. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre, oui. La conne. La salope, la petite…

Il écrivit un nouveau message. Rempli des insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Puis il effaça tout. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il fit un tour sur ses messages envoyés. Il y en avait plus d'une dizaine en fait, il s'était peut-être un peu sous-estimé. Certains étaient si mal écrits que lui-même avait du mal à se déchiffrer. La honte, pas étonnant qu'elle ne lui réponde pas. Il décida de l'appeler à nouveau, il lui expliquerait le contenu de ses messages. Le premier était une longue demande de pardon. Le second expliquait qu'il tenait à elle. Le troisième l'insultait un peu, oui, mais après il s'excusait, alors c'était pas si grave. Le quatrième… ah merde, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Bah, il pourrait improviser, pas grave. Si seulement elle lui répondait.

Le silence lui fit échos. Et elle ne répondit pas. Une fois de plus. Alors il lui laissa un nouveau message. Il était désolé, désolé, tellement désolé. Il avait tout foiré, une fois de plus. Mais il avait besoin d'elle. Il voulait être un enfant de nouveau et elle pouvait l'y aider. Il était un enfant avec elle.

Merde, il disait n'importe quoi ,non ? Ça allait la faire fuir. Quel con.

Il raccrocha. De toutes façons, elle ne rappelait pas. Son portable était éteint, peut-être bien pour l'éviter, en fait. La garce. Mais il la comprenait tellement. Combien il avait dû lui faire mal. Ses mots lui revinrent, et la rage, et la douleur sur son visage. Il n'en valait pas la peine, elle avait dit. Elle avait tellement raison.

Et l'autre blonde, qui avait osé le contredire. Qu'elle crève, elle aussi. C'était sa faute. Sa faute, et la sienne à lui aussi. Il avait tout gâché, comme toujours. De là où il était, papa devait bien chialer, de voir son gamin à ce point empêtré dans la merde qu'il avait lui-même chié. Tiens, belle expression ça, à garder, si un jour il voulait devenir écrivain.

Autour de lui, la nuit s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Il devait être cinq heures du matin. La nuit avait été longue, il avait perdu tous ses amis et tous ses repères. Il ignorait totalement où il était, et un peu comment il y était arrivé. Il se souvenait juste que quelques temps auparavant, des mecs l'avaient cogné. Il avait cru reconnaître le flirt de la blonde, là, le gars qu'il avait chassé pour pouvoir lui parler. Elle lui aurait bien porté malchance jusqu'au bout. Il avait encore un peu mal, mais il avait calmé la douleur à coups de shoots. Puis il s'était acheté une bouteille quelque part, peu importait où, peu importait quoi. Il avait encore mal, un peu. L'alcool soulageait.

Il passa à coté de deux filles qui rentraient de boites à pied nus, tenant leurs talons à la main. Elles étaient les premières personnes qu'il croisait depuis un moment, tout le monde semblait avoir déserté Tokyo. Il les interpella, elles l'ignorèrent, il les insulta, elles accélèrent.

- C'est ça, sales putes, cassez- vous !

Il ne reconnaissait pas sa voix. Était-ce bien lui qui parlait ? Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur de lui qui hurlait à sa place ? A méditer ça, tiens, son professeur de philosophie aurait aimé. Ah, merde, il n'était plus au lycée. Et puis il n'avait pas cours de philo en plus. Quel couillon.

Il finit par s'asseoir au bord d'une route, déboucha sa bouteille et but un coup. Il prit à nouveau son téléphone et appela. Sans réponse, sans surprise.

- Ouais, Azur. T'as pas envie de répondre, hein ? Tu…T'fais chier ! Tu vas m'tuer connasse, enfn, c'est moi le connard, t'as raison, mais toi aussi un peu. Je t'ai un peu trop crue. Mais s'te-plait, me laisse pas crever seul. J'ai quelqu'un à l'intérieur de moi qui crie ! Ah ! Ah ! Il gueule comme une merde, mais on l'entend pas. Toi tu m'entends Azur, non ? Bordel, réponds. J'ai vraiment b'soin de toi, j'ai foiré ok, je me suis exs… putain, attends, ecsu…

Merde, c'était quand même chaud à prononcer !

- Enfin tu vois quoi, je l'ai fait. Alors fais pas chier et réponds. Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Azur. Et c'est ta faute. Alors…

Une voix de salope lui annonça que c'était la fin du message. Il jura, rappela.

- Je t'aime. Je suis trop con.

Kiba ne dit rien d'autre. Les mots l'avaient comme quitté. Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, en fait. Il resta comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la voix de salope interrompe le silence et mette à nouveau fin au message. Un message composé de deux phrases et de silence. Il posa son portable à côté de lui et se mit à boire. Des gens commençaient à passer, de temps en temps. Quelques voitures parfois. Il avait mal au ventre, au visage et aux jambes, à cause des coups. L'envie de vomir le tenaillait aussi, et parfois, tout s'embrouillait autour de lui. La faute aux joins fumés, aux trucs bizarres qu'il avait avalé et à l'alcool qu'il continuait de s'enfiler. Mais il s'en moquait. La douleur disparaissait peu à peu, alors qu'il buvait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il s'essuya le front, et du sang tâcha sa main. Ah, il avait oublié qu'il saignait. La faute à ces salauds. Bah, il aurait pu se défendre aussi. Mais il avait eu la flemme.

Il arriva à la moitié de la bouteille, se leva, marcha quelques mètres, puis, sentant qu'il allait s'effondrer, s'allongea dans de l'herbe qui se trouvait là. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, des nuages tachaient le ciel. Shikamaru aimait trouver des formes dans les étoiles et les nuages, il essaya de le faire, lui aussi. Où était parti Shikamaru, tiens ? Bah, il l'engueulerait plus tard de l'avoir abandonné.

Les nuages avaient beau être nombreux, il ne parvenait à y déceler aucune image. Ce n'était que des amas de fumé. Rien de consistant. Il se laissait porter par le vent, sans rien faire.

Exactement comme lui se laissait porter en cet instant. Sans lutter. Il ne voulait plus et n'en avait plus la force de toutes façons. Il voulut appeler à nouveau Azur, mais son portable était encore vers la route. Alors il resta là, à regarder le ciel s'éclaircir peu à peu, tandis que ses sens s'éteignaient. Ce n'était pas seulement sa rupture avec Azur qui l'avait réduit à cet état : c'était tout, tout ce qu'était devenue sa vie, tout ce qu'elle allait devenir. Car quel avenir l'attendait, hein ? Il s'était évertué à tout réduire en morceaux. Il s'était cru sans limite, mais la voilà, la sienne, qui la rattrapait. Qu'elle vienne.

Dans l'obscurité sous ses paupières se dessina le visage de son père. Un sourire rassurant lui promit que tout irait bien, désormais.

- Papa…

Il ferma les yeux, sourit.

_« Ne pleurez pas, qui aurait pu savoir que ma limite à moi serait la mort. »_

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... J'espère que vous êtes touchés, bien sûr, mais surtout que vous êtes surpris. _

_Au lieu de parler de l'histoire, j'aimerais parler de la structure du chapitre. Tout le long de la fic, les phrases en italique en début et fin de chapitre répétaient que n'importe qui aurait pu mourir " ce soir-là". Et c'est vrai, n'importe qui pourrait mourir n'importe quand. La mort est imprévisible. Le fait qu'on pense que chaque personnage est en danger réside uniquement sur l'instant auquel je coupe son passage : le gars ne peut rien faire à Ino, Shikamaru et Tenten n'ont finalement qu'un petit accident, Kankuro arrive trop tard, Hinata ne saute pas, Sasuke n'a pas été enlevé ou je ne sais quoi... C'était compliqué de trouver le bon moment pour que le lecteur se dise " merde il va mourir ! " pour ensuite trouver une résolution logique. Si vous collez chaque passage, un moment haletant devient presque marrant ( comme l'accident de Tenten et Shikamaru, qui passe de " PUTAIIIIN ils se sont fait shooter!" à " Ah nan, juste un petit accident comme un autre". C'était aussi compliqué de ne pas rendre ça too much. Mais le plus dur, c'était la structure. Je ne sais pas si ça se remarque à la lecture, mais il a un vrai ordre, j'ai carrément dû faire un shéma : il y a le début avec Temari ( et la résolution de la mort potentielle de Gaara), la fin avec la vraie mort de Kiba qui était pourtant presque absent du chapitre, qu'on devait penser hors de danger. Et entre eux, il y a une espèce de " pyramide". On commence avec la mort potentielle de Kankuro, puis celle de Shikamaru et Tenten, jusqu'à la mort potentielle de Sasuke, plus suggérée. Il y a la phrase ( pensée d'ailleurs par Shikamaru, je vous le dis pour une fois), puis la résolution dans l'ordre inverse de chacune des morts potentielles : Sasuke, Temari... jusqu'à Kankuro. Le passage en italique qui suit n'est rien d'autre que la suite des pensées de Shikamaru du milieu de chapitre, plus développée. Et la phrase de fin... et bien c'est la phrase de fin du paragraphe du début de la fic. Oui, oui, j'aime bien les répétitions x) _

_Venons-en donc à ce qui va en faire hurler certains, peut-être pleurer d'autres... la mort de Kiba. On y est enfin arrivés, le mort, depuis le premier mot de cette fic, c'était lui. Et je suis ravie de voir que j'ai réussi à le cacher à beaucoup :) Vos théories étaient toutes intéressantes, et effectivement, les morts plausibles auraient été Kankuro, Sasuke ou Hinata. J'ai mis l'accent sur leur danger ainsi que sur ceux qu'encouraient d'autres, en évitant de trop mettre Kiba en avant au niveau danger de mort. Pourtant, certains l'ont vu, on pouvait le deviner au paragraphe de début de fic, aux indices dans les phrases en italique, et surtout dans le comportement auto-destructeur de Kiba. Sa mort reste assez floue, est-ce une overdose, un coma éthylique, un suicide ? Vous le verrez dans le chapitre suivant ! _

_Si ce chapitre a été éprouvant à écrire, il a été surtout excitant. C'est le prochain qui m'a vraiment posé problème et m'a même bien fait déprimer. Kiba était un personnage que j'adorais, et même si c'était prévu, sa mort me peine quand même. On s'attache à ses persos, que voulez-vous :)_

_Bref, je pourrais vous parler des heures de ce chapitre, de chacun de ces passages... Mais j'ai une fin à pauginer, et surtout de nouvelles fics à commencer ;) Je vous en dirai plus au prochain chapitre. Juste une question : me suivriez-vous sur un autre fandom, ou sur celui-ci, mais dans un autre univers, plus steampunk ? _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à réagir ! Bisous à tous !_


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis ravie que ce dénouement vous ait plu :) J'ai aussi reçu des remarques intéressantes dont je parlerai à la fin de cette fic. _

_Pour ce chapitre, ce n'est pas le dernier finalement. Tout simplement parce que j'ai dû couper la fin en deux car elle était beaucoup beaucoup trop longue. Vous avez donc là la première partie, traitant du futur proche des événements du chapitre précédent. Le prochain chapitre apportera la conclusion définitive à cette histoire. Je suis assez émue, mais surtout heureuse d'en finir avec cette histoire après tout ce temps :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Envols, étreintes et abandon**

Vendredi, 21 heures 35

Itachi raccrocha, sortit de la cabine téléphonique et lança un dernier regard à la ville qui l'entourait : les bâtiments qui chatouillaient le ciel, les lumières qui perçaient la nuit, les voitures qui envahissaient la route, les passants qui se hâtaient un peu partout. Tokyo, la grande capitale du Japon. C'était la dernière fois qu'il en respirait le parfum pollué.

Il héla un taxi, grimpa dedans. Ses pensées allèrent vers son frère. Il espérait qu'il parviendrait à le rejoindre. Il lui avait ordonné de prendre un billet pour l'Europe le lendemain matin : peu importait où, tant qu'il pouvait ensuite rejoindre la France. Il avait longuement hésité quant à leur destination finale. Il fallait un pays éloigné, et dont la langue n'était pas l'anglais : il voulait se perdre le plus possible, pour qu'on le perde de même. La France avait été un choix au hasard : si les policiers tentaient de comprendre son raisonnement afin de le retrouver, toutes les raisons intelligentes qu'ils pourraient imaginer ne les mèneraient pas là.

Non, en fait, Il y avait bien une raison : il savait que Pein ne s'y rendait pas. Cet imbécile partait pour l'Amérique du Sud, et avait osé l'en avertir, et pire encore, lui demander de l'accompagner. La blague, comme s'il comptait le laisser régir encore sa vie.

Le taxi l'amena à l'extérieur de la ville, près d'une petite gare, mais pas plus loin. Itachi le paya, sortit, puis alla prendre un train. Il enchaina les moyens de transport, s'éloignant d'heures en heures de la capitale en évitant à tout prix d'utiliser des voies trop surveillées. Il ne pouvait se permettre l'avion. Ni de présenter ses vrais papiers : il en avait des tout nouveaux, pour l'occasion, avec un joli nom inventé. Il était aussi passé chez le coiffeur, si le blond ne lui allait pas du tout, la coupe courte que lui avait fait l'homme était encore pire. Mais c'était parfait pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

Il finit par arriver à un petit port de campagne, il faisait alors bien jour. Il grimpa sur le bateau, s'installa. Le navire démarra et bientôt le Japon ne fut qu'une ligne floue à l'horizon. Adieu, pays natal, pays de ses méfaits. Le Japon qui l'avait vu grandir et devenir criminel. Adieu, Itachi Uchiwa.

Samedi, 08 heures 27

Pein avait cru à une nouvelle vie, naïvement. Et ses rêves étaient morts, à nouveau. Morts comme son empire, comme ses hommes, comme son père, comme sa mère, comme Konan…

Dix armes se dressaient contre lui, si ce n'était plus encore. Il s'était su suivi dès son arrivée à l'aéroport, mais avait feint l'ignorer. Avait voulu se persuader que ce n'était rien. Mais il avait compris, dès l'instant où il avait posé un pied là que tout était terminé. Itachi avait dû appeler la police, espérant détourner l'attention de lui en le dénonçant à eux. Il était donc piégé. Ah, il avait naïvement cru que prendre l'avion lui serait possible ! Voler ailleurs, tout recommencer. Que d'espoirs vains.

Pein leva les bras, regarda chacun des policiers qui lui faisaient face dans les yeux. Des hommes, des femmes, dont il avait peut-être volé les collègues. Un d'eux lui criait des mots qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, au fond. C'était la fin de son histoire.

Samedi, 08 heures 35

Itachi lui avait dit de prendre un billet pour 09 heures passées. Selon lui, il ne risquerait rien à cette heure-là. Sasuke ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu organiser, mais la diversion, si elle était nécessaire, devait marcher, car rien ne perturba son arrivée jusqu'à l'avion. Il avait craint que son nom de famille ne fût connu à cause de son frère, mais Itachi avait décidemment su être discret. Sasuke prit donc place dans l'avion, à côté du hublot. Une femme et son gosse s'assirent à ses côtés, et alors que l'avion décollait, l'enfant se mit à geindre. Des heures de vol avec des pleurs dans les oreilles, il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Une hôtesse annonça le départ pour l'Allemagne, et bla bla la ceinture de sécurité, et bla bla passez un agréable vol. Le Japon n'était plus qu'une petite île sous lui. Et sur cette petite île, minuscules, invisibles, ses amis qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Quelque chose lui remua les tripes. Il n'avait dit au revoir à personne, uniquement laissé un mot qu'il espérait que Naruto et Sakura verraient. Il avait relevé leurs numéros de téléphones sur un post-it qu'il avait fourré dans la poche de sa jaquette avant de jeter son portable dans une fontaine. Le petit bout de papier était le seul lien qui lui resterait avec eux.

Il aurait dû détester son frère de le forcer à partir, mais il savait qu'il avait ses raisons. Et, même si c'était à contre cœur, il s'était résolu à quitter le Japon. Quitte à abandonner Naruto, Sakura, et mêmes les autres, tiens. Il avait fini par s'y attacher, à l'air morne de Gaara, aux soupirs de Shikamaru, aux étreintes étouffantes de Lee… Les cris de Temari, la folie de Tenten, l'arrogance de Kiba et le caractère instable d'Azur… Et Sakura et Naruto. Ses grands amis, les meilleurs qu'il n'ait jamais eus. Sakura, qu'il aurait bien fini par embrasser, tant l'envie l'en tenaillait depuis des semaines. Ça aurait tout foutu en l'air, alors peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Ses cheveux roses, sa façon de les engueuler comme des gosses et de le toucher discrètement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle cherchait le contact, allaient cruellement lui manquer. Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il partait, sans succès. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir, et il aurait renoncé. Il aurait abandonné son frère.

Peut-être le méritait- il, en fait. Itachi avait commis tant d'atrocités que Sasuke aurait pu même le dénoncer. N'importe qui l'aurait fait. Mais lui l'aimait. C'était étrange, mais il l'aimait. Il était l'unique famille qui lui restait, et la promesse de recommencer une vie honnête l'avait convaincu de le suivre. Sakura, si elle avait su, aurait désapprouvé. Naruto aurait compris lui. Il n'avait plus ses parents, mais pas de frère ni de sœur non plus. Il s'était fait de ses amis une famille et s'accrochait à eux, il aurait compris que Sasuke fasse de même avec son frère.

Il sourit en se rappelant la façon dont le blond s'était incrusté dans sa vie et l'avait forcé à devenir son ami. Ses plaintes continuelles, sa joie de vivre malgré tout et ses rires bruyants allaient laisser un vide terrible. Sasuke espérait qu'il irait mieux, lui qui l'avait vu perdre le moral peu à peu. Peut-être que son départ lui permettrait de se rapprocher de Sakura…

La jalousie le chatouilla un peu, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Après tout c'était lui qui partait, il n'avait rien à dire. Il enfouit la main dans sa poche, serra le bout de papier où étaient inscrits leurs numéros, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là.

Ils se reverraient, oui.

* * *

Dimanche, 10 heures 02

Shikaku rentrait d'une longue, longue nuit de travail. L'arrestation de Pein avait donné lieu à d'interminables interrogatoires, et il y avait pris part depuis tôt ce matin-là. Reprendre le boulot après son coma lui avait tenu à cœur, malgré les protestations de sa femme. Et s'il avait dû attendre de se remettre à peu près, il avait pu reprendre son service assez rapidement pour être de ceux qui avaient reçu l'appel d'Itachi Uchiwa. Il n'avait pu participer à l'arrestation, mais voir le grand criminel assis sur cette chaise, quelques heures plus tard, l'avait rempli de la même fierté que si ça avait été son œuvre.

Durant son appel, Itachi Uchiwa avait indiqué son ancien appartement où il annonçait avoir laissé un cahier avec, inscrits à l'intérieur, les noms de ses anciens collègues. Il espérait que la police japonaise prendrait cela comme la preuve de sa bonne volonté et promettait de partir du pays pour ne plus jamais côtoyer la criminalité. Si Shikaku se gardait de le croire, il était néanmoins d'accord avec ses collègues sur le fait que poursuivre Uchiwa n'en valait pas la peine pour l'instant : il pouvait être partout quand ils avaient à disposition les cachettes de nombreux criminels sur le point de fuir. Et par-dessus tout, la destination de leur chef.

Ce n'était que partie remise pour Itachi, il ne pourrait fuir éternellement. Shikaku était désormais persuadé qu'il était celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. Ainsi que le responsable de la mort de nombre de ses collègues et amis. Il devait payer.

Toutes ces pensées occupaient son esprit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, soulagé d'être enfin arrivé. Il retira chaussures et veste et pénétra dans l'appartement.

- C'est moi !

Un silence lugubre lui répondit, et il s'avança. Shikamaru était assis sur le canapé du salon, le regard dans le vague, son portable à la main.

- Déjà debout ? C'est dimanche pourtant !

Son fils leva des yeux vides vers lui, et murmura :

- Je devrais arrêter de répondre à mon portable le matin.

Sa voix se brisa et Shikaku comprit que ce serait un très, très mauvais dimanche.

Lundi, 07 heures 30

Azur se réveilla malgré tout lorsque la sonnerie de son réveil retentit. Elle refusait toujours d'allumer son portable, même pour que son alarme la sorte du sommeil, alors sa mère lui avait offert ce petit réveil tout simple, avant qu'elle ne parte. Une étreinte chaleureuse et elle était partie, plus vide encore que lorsqu'elle était arrivée.

Elle avait passé le plus grand de son temps chez ses parents à ruminer son malheur. Manger, dormir, pleurer quelques fois. Numsey et Keira avaient beau l'avoir visitée, sa mère et son père tout tenté pour la consoler, ça n'avait rien donné. La blessure était encore trop récente. Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à faire pour s'immuniser, c'était éteindre son portable alors qu'il vibrait pour la cinquième fois, Kiba persistant à l'appeler encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à fixer le petit appareil qui se trémoussait sur son lit, comme pour lui dire « décroche-moi, décroche-moi ! ».

Finalement, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Inuchi, elle s'était sentie calmée. Effrayée d'abord qu'il ait poussé le vice jusqu'à l'attendre devant la porte de sa chambre, Azur avait été ravie de voir que Kiba n'y était pas. Et une fois allongée dans son lit, elle s'était senti l'envie de se montrer plus fière que ce qu'elle avait été. Comment aurait réagi Temari ? Elle serait retournée en cours le lendemain et aurait montré à tous qu'elle se portait à merveille. Ainsi prit-elle la décision de faire de même.

Ce matin-là, elle se leva donc, et constata avec plaisir qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée en pleine nuit. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar et ne se sentait pas l'envie de pleurer. Elle allait tenir le coup. Tout irait merveilleusement bien. Elle était forte.

Elle s'habilla, se maquilla, grignota un biscuit, se brossa les dents, coiffa ses longs cheveux, enfila ses chaussures, prit son sac, et sortit de sa chambre, abandonnant son portable là.

Elle avait pris un peu trop de temps pour se préparer, si bien que la sonnerie lui indiqua qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de rejoindre ses amies. A regret, elle se dirigea vers la classe où elle n'avait pas cours avec Tenten et Temari. Tant pis, elle les verrait à la pause. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, nombre de regards convergèrent vers elle. Ils savaient, tous. Les rumeurs circulaient si vite à Inuchi. Elle imaginait déjà les filles raconter que Kiba l'avait trompée avec Ino, et qu'elle s'était faite avoir bêtement. Bah, qu'ils parlent. Elle était forte.

Elle décida de ne parler à personne, pas même à ceux qu'elle appréciait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui demandent comment elle allait, ni qu'ils lui expriment leur pitié. Elle se contenta d'écouter le cours, ignorant l'ambiance pesante qu'il y avait dans la classe.

Lorsqu'enfin la pause la libéra du cours, Azur se hâta vers l'extérieur. De l'air, elle avait besoin de respirer. Tout le monde l'observait, et cette attention démesurée l'oppressait. Une fois dehors, elle n'aperçut d'abord personne. Puis elle repéra Tenten, à l'écart, discutant avec deux garçons. Lorsqu'elle la vit , elle ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis se détourna. Stupéfaite, Azur voulut la rejoindre, mais elle remarqua alors quelque chose qui la frappa d'avantage : tout le monde la dévisageait. Absolument tout le monde, hormis Tenten. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa rupture avec Kiba attirerait autant l'attention. L'atmosphère était plus que maussade, et elle crut voir quelques personnes sangloter. Que se passait-il enfin ?

Elle chercha des yeux quelques amis, mais n'en vit aucun. Pas de trace de Naruto et sa bande non plus. Elle repéra finalement Temari qui sortait. Elle se dirigea vers elle d'un pas agacé. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur elle, Temari parut énervée.

- Tu en fais quoi de ton portable, putain ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Azur prit la question comme une claque : elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant d'agressivité.

- J'ai essayé de te joindre tout le week-end !

- Je vous ai dit que je partais chez mes parents, répliqua Azur. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Tenten aussi…

- Tenten peut aller se faire voir !

Ah, elles s'étaient disputée, il ne manquait plus que ça. Azur avait l'impression que son week-end d'absence avait suffi à ce que tout change à Inuchi.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? soupira-t-elle.

L'expression de Temari passa de la colère à la stupeur, de la stupeur à la colère, puis de la colère à une espèce de peine mêlée à de la pitié qui glaça le sang d'Azur. On continuait de la fixer et de parler doucement, tout autour d'elle. Et Temari semblait désormais sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Tu sais vraiment pas ?

- Je sais vraiment pas quoi ?

L'angoisse commençait à s'emparer d'Azur.

- Temari, pourquoi Tenten m'ignore ? Pourquoi tout le monde me fixe, où sont les mecs, Shikamaru…

- Ils sont dans la chambre à Naruto, répondit Temari d'une voix trouble.

- Ils vont pas en…

Azur se tut. C'était comme si, soudain, le doute qu'elle venait d'avoir avait tout détruit sur son passage. Ses jambes la guidèrent et elle marcha d'abord jusqu'au lycée. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle accéléra, encore et encore, jusqu'à courir à toute allure. Elle grimpa les escaliers deux à deux, ignorant son cœur qui battait à lui en briser la cage thoracique. A bout de souffle, elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre du blond, les mains tremblantes. Elle avait beau redouter ce qui l'attendait là, elle sentait qu'elle se devait de frapper à la porte. Elle tendit la main, martela de trois coups le bois, et attendit. Quelques pas résonnèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Shikamaru blême. Il parut surpris de la voir là mais ne dit rien. Derrière lui, elle vit Naruto et Lee, assis sur le lit, en train de pleurer. Elle sentit qu'elle allait défaillir.

- Que… murmura-t-elle.

Dans les yeux de Shikamaru, elle pouvait lire, au travers du brouillard de peine, une espèce de rancœur qui lui était destinée. Elle n'osait poser la question. Mais elle le devait. Il fallait qu'elle ait la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de Temari.

- Où est Kiba ?

Shikamaru ne broncha pas. Derrière lui, Naruto et Lee levèrent la tête vers elle. Le premier la baissa aussitôt alors que le second se mettait sur ses pieds, certainement pour se jeter dans ses bras. Celui de Shikamaru s'interposa.

- Il est mort.

Les mots firent l'effet d'une gifle, d'un coup de poing, de massue, de poignard. Une explosion, une déflagration, la sensation qu'on lui arrachait un à un chacun de ses membres. Un frisson la parcourut, mais elle parvint à souffler :

- De quoi ?

- D'overdose.

- De quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

- De tout.

Alors, elle recula de deux pas, pivota, et s'en alla. Elle fuît les sanglots de Naruto et Lee et le regard froid et plein de reproches de Shikamaru. Elle fuît ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer et la douleur que ça lui causait. Elle fuît la vérité assommante et ce qu'elle entrainait.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle tourna, s'appuya contre le mur, et tout cela la rattrapa brusquement. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, les larmes affluant, et se mit à hurler comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé. Ses cris déchirèrent le silence du lycée, ses sanglots agitèrent son corps de tremblements incontrôlables et elle serra ses jambes contre elle, comme si ce geste pouvait la protéger de la vérité. Bientôt, elle sentit deux paires de bras l'enserrer et entendit les voix de Tenten et Temari lui murmurer des mots réconfortants. Elle n'en hurla pas moins. C'était impossible. C'était faux. C'était sa faute. Il n'était pas mort. Pitié. Qu'elles lui disent que c'était faux.

Mais elles ne démentirent rien et se contentèrent de la serrer encore et encore. Azur aurait voulu qu'elles lui mentent. La mort ne pouvait survenir aussi brusquement, c'était impossible. Elle cria, cria, encore et encore, comme hystérique de tout ce malheur qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Elle allait perdre la raison. On ne pouvait pas souffrir autant, c'était impossible à supporter. Elle allait devenir folle.

Sakura se sentait comme vidée de toutes ses forces. Sasuke, puis Kiba. Si le second n'avait jamais été son ami, sa mort ne l'en avait pas moins dévastée. Qui plus était, Naruto était effondré. Elle avait bien tenté de le consoler de la disparation d'un de ses meilleurs amis et de la mort d'un autre, mais c'était peine perdue, du moins pour l'instant. Le blond ne cessait de pleurer et de répéter que ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Et il avait un peu raison.

Shikamaru devait venir les chercher pour les emmener à l'enterrement. Il avait eu un accident de voiture et son père lui prêtait donc la sienne, plus petite. Il les avait prévenus qu'ils devraient se serrer s'ils voulaient tous rentrer, mais ça lui importait peu. Et puis, il n'y aurait ni Sasuke, ni Azur – qui avait préféré y aller par elle-même -, ni Kiba… Elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer à nouveau.

C'était quand même fou. Elle l'avait détesté d'avoir trompé Azur. Mais elle n'en avait pour autant jamais souhaité sa mort, et se dire qu'il avait cessé de vivre aussi brusquement la terrorisait. Comment se figurer d'un instant à l'autre qu'un être n'est plus ?

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, se regarda longuement. Ses racines noires refaisaient surface. Le rose de ses cheveux avait beau s'être estompé, il ne lui paraissait pas moins déplacé pour un enterrement. De toutes manières, la fille aux cheveux roses, ce n'était plus elle. Elle mit sa tête dans la baignoire et rinça ses cheveux. Puis elle prit la petite boite de coloration noire qu'elle s'était achetée, déversa le produit sur ses cheveux et frotta, frotta, frotta. Avec ses mouvements, s'effaçait l'ancienne Sakura. Celle qui vivait en Angleterre, ne se souciait que d'elle, ne connaissait ni la perte d'un garçon aimé, ni la mort. Elle laissa sécher, rinça, lava, rinça. Sécha. Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers le miroir, et ce qu'elle y vit la fit pleurer.

Après s'être préparée, elle finit par rejoindre les autres en bas. Shikamaru n'était pas sorti de la voiture et les attendait, sans un mot. Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la vit mais ne dit rien. Lee poussa quand même un :

- Ça change !

Tenten, à ses côtés, acquiesça.

- C'est joli, assura-t-elle.

Oh, elle se moquait un peu de savoir si c'était joli ou non. Mais elle sourit tout de même au compliment. La voiture démarra, et le silence prit à nouveau place dans la voiture. Lee demanda à ce qu'on mette de la musique, Shikamaru ne répondit même pas et il interpréta sûrement ça comme un refus.

Ils arrivèrent à l'église. Attendaient à l'extérieur quelques dizaines de personnes. Quelques membres de la famille Inuzuka s'étaient vêtus de noir. Quelques autres en couleurs sombres. Les derniers avaient opté pour des vêtements de la vie de tous les jours, à l'instar d'eux-mêmes. Kiba aurait aimé. Sakura repéra de gros chiens qu'on avait attachés à des poteaux. Ils ne pourraient pas rentrer, mais la famille Inuzuka semblait tenir à les avoir là. Un immense chien blanc était allongé sur le sol, le museau enfoui entre ses pattes, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle vit Temari qui attendait avec ses frères et Azur. Cette dernière se tenait là, pâle et silencieuse. Ils se saluèrent tous, même Kankuro et les autres ; les circonstances n'autorisaient pas les rancœurs idiotes. Bientôt, Ino arriva, seule. Elle s'était attendue à la voir débarquer avec ses amies d'habitude. La voiture des Hyuugas déposa Hinata qu'accompagnait Neji. Gaara lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un triste sourire. Elle dit quelque chose à son cousin puis se dirigea vers Ino. Cette dernière sembla surprise de la voir, et Sakura les regarda discuter un moment. Dans son dos, Neji saluait Tenten qui se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. Cela entraina une série d'autres sanglots, tout autour. Mais parmi eux, hormis elle et Lee, aucun ne versa de larme.

Finalement, on les invita à entrer. Sakura repéra alors celle qui devait être la mère de Kiba. Même regard noir, même traits durs, elle se tenait droite et affichait un air vide d'émotion, dur. A ses côtés, celle qui devait être la sœur de Kiba respirait tout le contraire, ses yeux rougis trahissaient son désespoir. Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres, abandonnant les chiens derrière eux.

La cérémonie avait vu nombre d'entre eux fondre en larmes. Beaucoup d'élèves du lycée étaient venus, quelques profs même, Shikamaru avait reconnu Shizune. Des potes de Kiba étaient aussi là, mais leur présence l'agaçait : eux et leur sale influence sur son meilleur ami étaient en parti responsables de sa mort.

Azur avait chialé, comme quasiment toutes les filles. Et Naruto, et Lee. Et Shikamaru lui, était resté de marbre. Il avait vu Ino essuyer quelques larmes, la main enfouie dans celle d'Hinata. Elle aussi- responsable. Comme Azur, comme eux tous. La salle était remplie de ceux qui avaient causé sa mort. Pas un des êtres ici n'était innocent. Hormis peut-être le prêtre. Mais il déballait tant de conneries à la minute que Shikamaru le méprisait tout autant.

Il y avait sa mère et sa sœur, qui n'avaient su le soutenir. Le reste de sa famille, qui n'avait pas réussi à combler l'absence de son père. Et ce père, qui était peut-être avec eux en ce moment, qui avait crevé, abandonnant son fils. Il y avait ces salauds infréquentables qui avaient fait connaître à Kiba ces substances qui avaient en partie causé sa perte. Il y avait Tsunade, qui l'avait viré, Shizune, qui avait flirté avec lui. Quel rapport avec sa mort ? Oh, ce flirt avait été une autre de ses erreurs qui l'avaient fait se perdre. Shizune y avait donc contribué.

Il y avait eux, ensuite. Neji, qui l'avait frappé et méprisé, un des responsables de son renvoi. Hinata, qui avait menti sur cette histoire de viol. Gaara, qui sorti de chez lui, s'était fait agresser. Temari, qui avait chassé Kankuro de chez lui à cause de ça– Shikamaru connaissait un peu plus l'histoire, maintenant que Tenten s'était sentie obligée de la lui expliquer pour s'excuser. Kankuro, qui avait filé faire il ne savait qu'elle connerie. Tenten, qui avait par conséquent voulu le rattraper et avait ainsi demandé à Shikamaru de l'amener, le forçant à abandonner son ami à son sort. Tout s'emboitait, tout. Il y avait aussi Naruto et Lee, qui n'étaient pas restés à ses côtés. Tous étaient responsables.

Même lui, dans son cercueil. Ce petit con, décidé à s'autodétruire.

Que dire d'Ino, ou d'Azur ! La première l'avait entrainé tout autant qu'elle était entrainée par Kiba dans sa descente aux enfers, pour ensuite détruire la seule chose qui aurait pu le sauver : sa relation avec Azur. Quant à elle… elle avait brisé le cœur de son ami. C'était elle qu'il haïssait le plus.

Non. C'était faux. Ils avaient bien tous une part de responsabilité, là-dedans. Chacun avait joué un rôle dans cette succession d'événements funestes, oui. Chaque acte, chaque parole avait ses conséquences, et la mort de Kiba en avait été le terme. Mais de tous, le plus fautif, le plus impliqué dans cette mort, c'était lui, Shikamaru.

Car lui non plus n'avait su combler l'absence du père de Kiba, ni le soutenir. Il avait laissé les salauds comme Kankuro l'influencer, laissé Kiba séduire Shizune et enchainer les erreurs. Il n'avait su empêcher son renvoi en lui ordonnant de se taire, ce jour-là où il s'était rebellé contre Asuma. Il ne l'avait pas consolé comme il fallait de sa peine de cœur, n'avait pas su écarter Ino comme il l'aurait dû.

Il était resté muet et n'avait pas agi, comme toujours. Il avait observé son état se détériorer, constaté son malheur, puis s'était réjoui de le voir aller mieux avec Azur, pour ensuite désespérer de le voir sombrer à nouveau. Mais jamais il n'avait agi. Un vrai ami l'aurait fait. Mais Shikamaru était resté fidèle à lui-même : inactif.

Ainsi, au lieu de rester avec lui durant cette soirée, il avait accepté d'aider Tenten. C'était sa faute à lui plus que la sienne à elle. Il avait abandonné son ami quand il en avait eu le plus besoin.

On marchait depuis dix minutes lorsqu'on s'arrêta finalement face au fossé où avait été déposé le cercueil. Le prêtre les invita à jeter une rose l'un après l'autre sur la petite boite qui enfermait le corps de leur ami. La famille d'abord. Shikamaru se mit à l'arrière et attendit son tour, une rose donnée par un inconnu à la main.

Oui, il était bien le plus fautif de cette histoire. Et si cette pensée le hantait depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Kiba, elle ne parvenait pas à le faire pleurer. Car même là, Shikamaru était incapable de verser une larme. Insensible, il était. Il s'en méprisait d'autant plus.

Arriva le tour de Naruto, puis de Lee. Shikamaru laissa passer ses amis, pas impatient que vienne son tour. Il les vit dire un mot pour certains, se taire pour d'autres, jeter la fleur d'un geste sans vie. Puis vint le tour d'Ino. Lorsqu'elle arriva au fossé, ses yeux se levèrent vers Temari, et elle lança la fleur, les yeux embués de larmes. Temari la rejoignit alors et lâcha sa rose à son tour, comme on jette les armes. La guerre était terminée. Il avait fallu une mort pour qu'elle cesse enfin. Kiba avait été le point de départ de leur haine, et c'était sur son corps inanimé qu'elle s'achevait. Les deux blondes rejoignirent les autres qui s'amassaient peu à peu autour de la tombe. Il vit Azur s'avancer, y rester quelques secondes, marmonner des mots qu'il ne discerna pas, puis lâcher la rose dont elle fixa la chute. Ce fut son tour ensuite. Il s'avança, jeta un regard en bas. Mon dieu, c'était profond. Comment pouvaient-ils enfermer Kiba là-dedans ? Il aurait détesté.

Il jeta la fleur, marmonna un « adieu » qui sonna creux et rejoignit les autres. Quelques minutes et des litres de larmes versées plus tard, ils formaient tous un cercle autour du trou où reposait leur ami, ex, fils, frère, où il ne savait quoi d'autre. Ino serrait la main d'Hinata. Neji avait les siennes posées sur les épaules de Tenten. Cette dernière pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lee chialait de concert avec Azur qui s'évertuait à ignorer Ino, Sakura consolait comme elle pouvait Naruto. Kankuro fixait le trou, perdu. Gaara, lui, regardait en l'air, comme si Kiba s'y trouvait, sa main serrant celle de Temari. Le prêtre continuait à déballer ses idioties, et Shikamaru n'écoutait plus du tout.

D'ici quelques minutes, on jetterait de la terre sur le cercueil, et Kiba finirait prisonnier à jamais. Son corps serait rongé par le temps, ou les vers. Il ne subsisterait de lui que des os, puis que de la poussière. De l'adolescent séducteur qui avait été si passionné de tout, qui avait tout fait, tout voulu faire, et avait vécu comme personne, ne resterait plus qu'une boite vide.

L'heure fatidique arriva, et ils durent partir. La famille Inuzuka les convia à un apéritif, comme il était coutume d'organiser après un enterrement pour remercier les gens d'être venus. Si ça lui semblait totalement déplacé, Shikamaru n'en accepta pas moins de s'y rendre : il était le taxi de ses amis, et eux ressentaient le besoin de bouffer à la mort de Kiba. Comme si ça allait lui faire plaisir, là-haut, qu'ils s'empiffrent pendant que lui flottait quelque part. S'il y avait un quelque part après la mort, sinon, Kiba avait simplement disparu. Cette idée atterra un peu plus Shikamaru.

Naruto, par un miracle inespéré, retrouva un peu de bonne humeur dès qu'il vit le buffet. Il ne fut pas le seul. Il se mit alors à essayer de faire rire les autres, un peu, lui qui avait plus pleuré que quiconque. Shikamaru ne savait s'il devait l'admirer pour cela ou le haïr. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de rire alors que Kiba était mort ? Lui avait l'impression qu'il ne rirait plus jamais.

- Il fait de son mieux, murmura Temari.

Il ne l'avait pas vue s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'était mis à l'écart, un verre d'un jus de fruit quelconque à la main.

- Ca a l'air de marcher, Lee et Sakura rient, constata Shikamaru d'une voix amère.

Temari le dévisagea tristement. Il évita son regard et se concentra sur les autres. La mère de Kiba s'était éclipsée, et il devinait que sa fierté l'empêchait de pleurer face aux autres. Hana faisait bonne figure, proposait aux autres de manger pendant qu'un oncle ou un cousin éloigné posait un ordinateur portable sur une table. Ah, ils allaient faire le coup des photos. De quoi bien remuer les tripes de tout le monde.

Naruto dût dire quelque chose d'hilarant, car même Azur rejoignit d'un sourire l'hilarité de Sakura et Lee. Plus loin, Hinata écoutait Ino depuis dix bonnes minutes, sans rien dire, en se contentant de lui serrer la main et de lui adresser un sourire si doux que Shikamaru en aurait été touché, s'il n'avait pas été insensible. Neji et Tenten devaient mettre les choses au clair sur leur belle amitié qui s'était lentement brisée ces derniers mois, puisqu'ils étaient animés dans un grand débat. A une table, quelques membres de la famille Inuzuka éclatèrent d'un rire gras. Kankuro fumait, silencieux, avec son frère, qui fixait toujours le ciel comme un demeuré. Et Temari de le dévisager comme si elle allait parvenir à percevoir un soupçon d'émotion en lui. Qu'elle essaie, il était vide de tout sentiment. Insensible, insensible il était.

- Les gens rient pour ne pas pleurer, se crut-elle un devoir de déclarer.

- Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent.

- Kiba aurait préféré nous voir ensemble, heureux, que tous seuls, à chialer.

- Kiba est mort.

Depuis qu'il l'avait dite à son père, Shikamaru déclamait cette phrase comme on annonce une nouvelle quelconque. On a des nouveaux voisins. Il va pleuvoir demain. Je pars en voyage une semaine. Kiba est mort. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien, ne laissait qu'un gout acide dans la bouche.

Temari, elle, n'était pas aussi habituée que lui, car elle détourna automatiquement les yeux. Pour mieux les braquer sur lui, à nouveau.

- Et il faudra du temps pour qu'on s'y fasse. Pour que tu t'y fasses.

Il poussa un profond soupir, leva les yeux au ciel, se rappela Gaara qui le fixait sans cesse et les abaissa immédiatement.

- Je m'y suis fait quand ils ont fermé le cercueil.

Il avait été de ceux qui avaient osé aller le voir avant qu'on ne referme sa prison. Il n'avait pas osé le toucher, de peur de le trouver trop froid. De peur de ressentir quelque chose. Insensible, il voulait rester insensible.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Je sais pas, j'ai jamais eu de proche mort, fit Shikamaru. Kiba aurait pu m'expliquer comment c'est, mais il est mort. Reste Naruto, mais il chiale dès qu'on aborde le sujet.

Il avait parfois l'impression que certains mots n'étaient pas les siens. Kiba lui avait-il légué un peu de son irascibilité en partant? Un peu de son franc-parler légendaire, aussi. Ça ne plaisait en tout cas pas à Temari, qui, agacée, lui lança :

- On devrait se serrer les coudes.

- Serrez-vous ce que vous voulez.

Ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Était-ce Kiba, niché quelque part en lui, qui crachait cette haine ?

- Naruto essaie quand même de faire rire tout le monde alors que c'est le plus triste. Azur évite de pleurer alors qu'elle a perdu le mec qu'elle aimait. Tout le monde a mis fin aux disputes stupides.

- Il aura fallu qu'il crève pour que vous grandissiez enfin.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou, se redressa, prête à partir. Elle resta néanmoins, face à lui.

- Tu peux pas rester comme ça, Shika, dit-elle d'une voix trop douce pour être sincère.

Ah, elle voulait le toucher, le réconforter. Bonne chance, il était aussi réceptif que Kiba lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête.

- T'as au moins pleuré ? Au moins un peu ?

Face à son silence, elle dut en déduire que non, vu qu'elle secoua la tête d'un air navré. Pitié, qu'elle s'en aille.

- Déjà pour ton père… tu… Putain Shika, tu peux pas faire comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas, t'as perdu ton meilleur ami.

- Je suis au courant, souffla-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis soupira, certainement vannée. Elle abandonnait, comprit Shikamaru.

- Si tu as besoin… de te confier, je serai toujours là. Si t'as envie d'arrêter de jouer les mecs insensibles pour de bon.

Mais il ne jouait pas, non ? Shikamaru l'était bien. Il ne ressentait rien, rien du tout.

Il tentait de se convaincre de cela lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, et encore lorsqu'on diffusa les photos de Kiba et ses proches sur cet ordinateur qu'il voulut envoyer à terre plus d'une fois. Kiba bébé à poil, Kiba dans les bras du père mort, Kiba dans les bras de la mère, jouant avec sa sœur, marchant pour la première fois. Kiba enfant, Kiba ado, Kiba avec ses amis. Kiba en soirée, avec Naruto, Lee, Lee et Naruto, des mecs qu'il ne connaissait pas, des visages, encore et encore. Une photo de Kiba et Ino arracha un sanglot à cette dernière. Puis arriva ce que Shikamaru redoutait : l'unique photo potable que les garçons avaient d'eux quatre. Naruto, Lee, Kiba et lui-même, se tenant par les épaules. Cette même photo qui ornait le mur de la chambre de son meilleur ami décédé.

Suivirent d'autres clichés, d'autres instants passés, d'autres souvenirs figés pour l'éternité. Arrivèrent les photos de leur camping, et ce fut comme si tous ceux qui y avaient été recevaient un coup en pleine face. Les mines s'assombrirent, les rires s'estompèrent. Le visage rayonnant d'Azur aux côtés du sourire hautain de son ex petit ami souffla comme un vent de tristesse sur eux tous. De nombreux regards convergèrent vers elle. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire devaient songer « : « la pauvre, elle a perdu son amoureux, quelle tristesse ! ». S'ils avaient su, ils auraient eu plus pitié encore. Azur elle, resta de marbre. Elle devait avoir trop pleuré, depuis qu'elle les avait rejoints dans la chambre de Naruto.

Shikamaru revint sur les photos, mais bientôt, il ne put plus souffrir la vue du sourire de son meilleur ami. Ce sourire, il ne le verrait plus jamais, pas en vrai du moins. Toutes ces photos étaient vaines, elles n'étaient que du passé. Elles ne leur ramèneraient pas Kiba.

Shikamaru s'éclipsa discrètement, sortit de la salle louée pour le gouter et s'en éloigna. Elle était entourée d'arbres d'un côté, bordait la route de l'autre. Il aurait pu partir mais préféra se perdre dans la nature. Il marcha un peu, inspira l'air frais, mais, voyant que ça ne le soulageait en rien, reprit le chemin inverse. Il essayait de la ressentir le moins possible, mais la douleur était bien là, avec la colère, quelque part.

Sur la route, il croisa Azur. Elle avait dut ressentir le même besoin que lui de s'éloigner des autres. Il avait prévu de l'ignorer, mais elle l'interpella.

- Tu m'en veux.

Pas une question, une affirmation. Prononcée d'une voix posée, mais emprunte de tristesse. Azur avait les yeux dans le vague, elle ne le regardait même pas en face.

- Il a passé toute la soirée à m'appeler, encore et encore. A m'envoyer des messages.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça disait ? se sentit obligé de demander Shikamaru.

Elle esquissa un sourire effroyable.

- J'en ai aucune idée. J'ai jamais lu, ni répondu. Encore maintenant, quand je vois mon portable, j'ai envie de pleurer. Il est éteint depuis des jours.

Il ne sut quoi dire.

- Si j'avais répondu…

- Il ne serait sûrement pas mort, ouais.

Elle le regard enfin, effarée qu'elle était. Il avait osé dire la vérité, aussi terrible qu'elle fût. Mais ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre n'avait fait qu'augmenter son ressentiment envers elle. Oui, si elle avait répondu, il ne serait pas mort.

- C'est certainement ta faute, alors.

Les larmes la gagnèrent, une fois de plus. Quelle geignarde.

- C'est de la faute à tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est surtout de sa faute à lui, intervint une voix dans leur dos.

Shikamaru et Azur se retournèrent de concert. Tsume Inuzuka se tenait là, une clope à la main, des larmes sur les joues. Shikamaru avait complétement oublié qu'elle était partie de la salle.

- Mon fils s'est entêté à foutre sa vie en l'air. Nous tous, autour de lui, n'avons pas été à la hauteur, moi, surtout. Mais c'est lui qui a gâché sa vie en tout instant.

Les voilà donc, la mère, le meilleur ami et l'amante, à débattre du « à qui la faute ? ». Triste scène.

- Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon fils de lui-même… personne n'aurait pu. Alors ne vous tourmentez pas pour ça. Il aurait détesté.

« Il aurait, il aurait … ». Qui savait, ce qu'il aurait fait ? Peut-être se serait-il finalement remis avec Azur, s'il n'était pas mort. Si elle avait trouvé la force de lui pardonner, et lui de réparer ses erreurs. Il aurait pu se trouver un emploi, se calmer avec les soirées, l'alcool et les drogues. Peut-être aurait-il fini par grandir.

Ou bien, il aurait continué à s'autodétruire jusqu'à ce que la mort survienne, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Shikamaru le suspectait parfois d'avoir toujours souhaité rejoindre son père, de n'avoir jamais réellement été parmi eux. Si ça se trouvait, Kiba avait vécu de cette façon parce qu'il se pensait condamné. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais cru en la vie, en son avenir. Shikamaru le voyait bien, se laisser crever dans l'herbe, la bouteille à la main.

Les circonstances de la mort étaient encore assez floues. Kiba avait fait un coma éthylique, que sa consommation de drogues n'avait pas amélioré. Blessé, épuisé et sans aucune volonté de vivre, il avait laissé la mort le gagner. Pour certains, c'était parce qu'il s'était fait battre qu'il était mort, d'autres, parce qu'il avait trop bu. Shikamaru voyait ça comme une sorte de suicide.

Azur et Tsume retournèrent à la salle, et lui resta planté là. Incapable de se mettre en colère, incapable de pleurer la mort de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Kiba lui souriait, d'un sourire carnassier, presque effrayant. Mais elle ne pouvait résister, il fallait qu'elle accepte son étreinte, qu'elle se laisse aller dans ses bras. Alors elle le laissa le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, partout, lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé. Et elle, muette, se laissait faire. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, plus jamais.

Cependant, peu à peu, la chaleur de son corps s'estompait et bientôt sa peau fut parcourue de frissons. Elle ferma les yeux, les ouvrit, et le corps qu'elle enlassait était allongé, immobile, les yeux fixant un point invisible dans le ciel. Sa peau était glacée. Ca ne pouvait être lui, Kiba avait toujours eu la peau brulante, comparé à elle. Il l'avait toujours réchauffée. Là, il était si froid qu'elle en avait mal.

Ce fut la chaleur étouffante de sa chambre qui l'accueillit lorsqu'Azur ouvrit les yeux. L'été s'installant, l'atmosphère devenait peu à peu insupportable. Elle se leva, alla vite à la salle de bain boire quelque chose, l'estomac encore remué par son rêve. Trois jours depuis l'enterrement. Les examens allaient commencer, et elle se sentait plus faible que jamais. Sa vie entière semblait être devenue un cauchemar.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit objet noir, posé sur sa commode. Son portable. Elle le revit vibrer, encore et encore, ce soir-là. Et aussitôt, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Elle se ressassait les mots, sans cesse, qu'elle lui avait balancé le soir de sa mort. Et ceux que lui avait crachés. Ino aurait dû comprendre, elle aurait dû se douter du point auquel il était désespéré.

« C'est trop tard maintenant, on est foutus toi et moi ! »

Elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de retourner en cours depuis le dimanche. Selon Hinata, qui lui rendait visite presque tous les jours ou l'appelait sinon, les autres s'y rendaient malgré tout, bien que l'ambiance au lycée fût des plus lugubres. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Dans cette histoire, elle avait le pire des rôles. Elle savait que beaucoup de gens chuchotaient qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Kiba. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas été la cause de sa rupture avec Azur ? Et elle-même ressassait sans cesse leur dernière discussion.

« On est pourris à l'intérieur Ino. On est condamnés à rester comme ça ! Y'a aucun espoir pour nous… »

Il était si désespéré de ce qu'il était et pensait devenir que Kiba avait tout abandonné, même la vie. Et il laissait derrière lui tant de gens en larmes… Quel beau con, faire du mal aux autres jusqu'au bout.

« On peut pas changer. »

Il l'aurait pu, bien sûr. C'est ce qu'elle aurait dû lui répéter autant de fois que nécessaire : n'importe qui pouvait changer. Mais elle l'avait laissé se mépriser et s'était contentée de se défendre, tout en le rabaissant un peu plus. Ah, quelle preuve d'amour que de l'avoir laissé crever seul et sans estime de lui.

Ino se répétait sa culpabilité sans cesse, enfermée chez elle. Son père se montrait plus affectueux qu'à l'accoutumée, Hinata était revenue à ses côtés, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus rester là. Elle devait partir, loin de cette ville, loin de ce lycée, loin du souvenir de Kiba.

Elle en fit part à son père, qui, au terme d'une longue discussion, lui promit de l'autoriser à partir avec le photographe aux Etats-Unis à condition qu'elle passe ses examens et les réuisse. Alors Ino sortit de sa torpeur et se mit à réviser comme jamais. Le travail comblait assez son esprit pour qu'elle n'ait pas à songer à Kiba la journée.

La veille des examens, Hinata lui rendit visite, apportant avec elle ses notes de cours. Elles révisèrent ensemble, sagement. Depuis la mort de Kiba, Ino n'avait eu de nouvelles que d'elle. Sa seule véritable amie. Elle avait eu beau l'abandonner pour Gaara, Hinata avait accouru à l'enterrement pour la soutenir. Si Ino était trop plongé dans son chagrin pour lui en parler, elle avait bien remarqué quelques changements chez la Hyuuga. Et ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle lui annonça devoir partir, Ino lui demanda où elle allait, en pleine période de révisions :

- Je… s'intimida Hinata.

Elle sembla hésiter, puis avoua :

- Je vais voir mon psy.

Un psy ? Ino n'aurait jamais cru que la mort de Kiba la toucherait à ce point.

- C'est à cause de… ?

Hinata secoua la tête et Ino commença alors à comprendre, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait depuis qu'elle était revenue à ses côtés.

- Ma famille me force à aller en voir un pour… que je ne recommence pas. Mais je ne risque pas de recommencer de toute façon… mais bon, je les comprends.

- Recommencer quoi ? demanda Ino d'une voix plus dure qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée.

Mais elle avait déjà compris. Elle se remémora les choses affreuses qu'elle lui avait dites, au téléphone, et sentit qu'elle allait à nouveau pleurer. Combien de gens sa cruauté pouvait-elle tuer ?

- C'était après que je t'ai appelée, hein ? s'etouffa-t-elle.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux, ne répondit pas, certainement pour la préserver. Elle était tellement gentille, beaucoup trop même. Après tout le mal qu'Ino lui avait fait, elle avait été incapable de la laisser, avait été là pour elle quand tous l'avaient abandonnée, et encore désormais, elle se refusait à la blesser en avouant la vérité. Ino l'avait poussée à tenter de se suicider.

Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Pardon, pardon, répéta-t-elle.

Elle s'excusait à elle, comme elle s'excusait à son père, à sa mère, à Azur, à Temari, à Shikamaru, à Choji, à tous les gens à qui elle avait pu faire du mal, comme à lui, là-haut. Ce bel imbécile qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde.

Hinata serra ses bras frêles autour d'elle, et Ino pleura de plus belle, se laissant envahir par la chaleur de son affection.

* * *

Ces derniers temps avaient été compliqués pour Temari. Elle avait parfois l'impression que sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'horreurs et de drames durant les derniers mois. Si tout avait désormais une explication, rien ne lui permettait d'effacer de sa mémoire les images de son agression ou du visage de son frère en sang, ni les aveux de Kankuro ou l'annonce de la mort de Kiba. Elle passait ses journées à réviser, espérant que ça l'aiderait à se changer les idées tout comme à passer son année. Le soir, elle appelait Azur, qui bien souvent était en pleurs. Sinon, elle appelait Tenten. Elles s'étaient réconciliées finalement, à l'enterrement. Comme tout le monde en fait. La mort de Kiba avait tué les rancunes les plus tenaces. Lorsqu'on avait enterré son corps, leur disputes futiles étaient parties avec. Ainsi, Temari avait trouvé la force de pardonner, et même de comprendre Tenten.

Certes, elle lui avait tout caché des ennuis de son frère, mais c'était en pensant la protéger. Et Kankuro lui avait raconté avec quelle ardeur elle avait tout entrepris pour la défendre. Temari en avait été bouleversée.

Quant à Kankuro, il avait dormi dans la chambre de Tenten la première nuit. Cette dernière avait beau affirmer qu'il ne s'était rien passé, Temari les suspectait de ressentir quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Leur aventure avait dû les rapprocher. Quoiqu'il en fut, le second soir, Temari avait appris le décès de Kiba et appelé son frère et pour lui ordonner de rentrer. Face à la mort, sa réaction avait été de vouloir ses deux frères auprès d'elle, comme si c'était un mal contagieux qui risquait de les toucher à leur tour. Elle les aimait tellement, même lui, malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Elle l'avait laissé s'expliquer, et avait fini par trouver la force de lui pardonner un peu.

- Tu veux quoi ? lui demanda Gaara.

Elle leva la tête de ses feuilles. Son petit frère se tenait dans la cuisine. Il avait été convenu que, ses examens étant essentiels pour qu'elle achève le lycée, ses frères feraient à manger pendant toute leur durée.

- Des nouilles. Peu importe à quoi, répondit-elle.

Gaara hocha la tête. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes. Il ne restait quasiment plus de traces de ses blessures, si ce n'était quelques bleus sur sa peau.

Elle se plongea à nouveau dans ses révisions.

Kankuro et Tenten lui avaient expliqué que leurs ennuis étaient terminés. Dans le journal, on annonçait la capture du chef de l'Akatsuki, que Temari avait appris être responsable de leurs malheurs. Elle aurait voulu témoigner, mais son frère était trop mêlé à cette affaire pour qu'elle puisse le faire. Alors elle regardait les informations en priant pour que jamais le lien ne soit fait avec Kankuro.

Si elle savait l'enfer fini, elle ne pouvait cesser d'y repenser. Et à ces souvenirs se mêlaient la mort de Kiba. C'était fou, comme un simple adolescent en quittant la vie pouvait remuer les choses derrière lui. Pour le meilleur, quand la mort enseignait que les rancœurs étaient inutiles et la vie trop courte pour être gâchée en cris. Pour le pire, quand Azur s'enfermait dans sa douleur et Shikamaru dans son mutisme stoïque.

Incapable de penser à autre chose, elle finit par abandonner ses exercices et se leva de table. A cet instant précis, on toqua à la porte. Elle s'avança vers elle, passa devant une fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait déjà bientôt nuit. Gaara faisait à manger tard, il devait avoir oublié, et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte, et resta figée du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle s'était inquiétée de l'état de Shikamaru pendant tout ce temps. Exactement comme lorsque son père était dans le coma, il avait refusé de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il s'était contenu, tout ce temps, et s'était montré aussi amer que froid. Jamais une larme, jamais une parole prononcée trop haut. Alors quelle surprise de le voir là, effondré, face à elle !

Vêtu d'un jeans et d'un simple tee-shirt enfilé certainement au hasard, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, Shikamaru pleurait, sans se contenir. Et ce spectacle la déchira. D'abord incapable de réagir, elle le fixa quelques instants. Puis ses réflexes lui revinrent et elle le prit dans ses bras.

- J'arrive… j'arrive plus, hoqueta-t-il.

Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et pleura, pleura…

_Ce chapitre se noie dans les larmes, c'est le cas de le dire x) Court comparé aux précédents, mais comme je l'ai dit, tout poster d'un coup était impossible_

_Voilà donc les explications que certaines personnes m'ont demandées. Le dénouement de l'histoire avec l'Akatsuki déjà : Itachi qui dénonce ses anciens compagnons et fuit en Europe en trainant Sasuke avec lui. Voilà pourquoi Sasuke doit quitter ses amis. Et c'est donc la fin de l'empire de Pein. Finalement, ce personnage et son histoire auront été vraiment plaisants à écrire, alors que je ne pensais même pas l'utiliser à la base. _

_Pour ce qui est de la scène où Azur découvre la mort de Kiba, elle était prévue presque comme ça depuis très très longtemps. On se retrouve avec une véritable réaction en chaîne : Kiba harcèle Azur pour se faire pardonner - elle éteint son portable - elle ne lui répond donc pas - Kiba meurt - son natel étant éteint Azur n'est pas au courant. _

_Sa réaction a tout simplement été calquée sur celle que j'ai eue lors de l'annonce du décès d'un ami. Je peux en parler, deux ans après, j'avais arrêté d'écrire un moment à cause de ça. Peu de temps après, j'avais rompu avec mon copain de l'époque. J'avais dit avoir vécu des choses trop proches de ma fic pour pouvoir continuer à l'écrire. Ces deux événements m'ont fait me sentir comme Azur, ce que j'avais prévu de lui faire endurer, je le vivais moi. C'était impossible pour moi d'écrire dans ces conditions, je n'avais pas assez de recul, en particulier pour traiter de la mort. Deux ans après, c'est un petit hommage que je fais à cet ami. La façon dont Azur s'est effondrée, c'est celle que j'ai eue lorsque la vérité m'a frappée. Quand tu comprends enfin ce qui arrive, c'est comme une vraie baffe, tu en perds la raison. L'enterrement, l'apéritif, et nombre d'éléments sont inspirés de cette période. Les personnes avec qui j'ai vécu ce drame ne liront jamais cette fic, ils ne savent même pas que j'en écris et considèreraient ça comme un hobby étrange. Et puis, pour certains, le temps nous a séparé. Mais s'ils le faisaient, ils reconnaitraient nombre de choses. Ça peut paraitre étrange de s'inspirer d'une réalité aussi triste, mais c'est la réalité que je voulais refléter. Ce triste souvenir a été transformé en quelque chose qui restera sur ce site. C'est pas grand chose, un petit chapitre insignifiant d'une fic pas connue écrite par une fille comme les autres. Mais c'est ma façon de rendre un dernier hommage. _

_Les réactions de chaque personnages ont été compliquées à définir, en particulier pour Azur et Shikamaru. Azur sera-t-elle forte ? Ou pleurera-t-elle tout le temps ? Je me suis dit qu'il fallait trouver un juste milieu. Elle a quand même perdu le garçon qu'elle aimait dans des conditions assez affreuses, et peut se sentir un peu responsable... Pour Shikamaru, j'ai opté pour l'amertume : d'abord incapable de pleurer ouvertement et se sentant obligé de rester stoïque, il se laisse rattraper par la colère et la rancœur. Il en veut au monde entier et surtout à lui. C'est très différent du Shikamaru de Naruto ou de cette fic, mais ça me semble une des réactions possibles dans ce genre de situation. Je me souviens de l'enterrement, où j'avais envie de frapper le prêtre qui balançait des idioties sur un garçon qu'il n'avait pas connu et qu'il décrivait parfois de façon fausse en racontant des conneries sur le fait que " c'est pas grave s'il est mort après tout, il est avec sa nouvelle mère Marie maintenant!". Et je me souviens aussi d'avoir essayé de faire rire mes amis, comme Naruto. Dans ce genre de drames, les réactions sont toutes variées, mais une seule semble réellement appropriée : il faut se serrer les coudes. C'est ce qui se passe là, avec les disputes qui prennent fin. Comme Shikamaru le dit, malheureusement, il a aura fallu une mort pour que tous grandissent d'un coup. _

_Ce qui reste en suspens, c'est le " à qui la faute?" qui obsède Shikamaru et plane au-dessus de tous. On peut faire des tas de liens, comme Shikamaru l'a fait. Et si on les fait, on réalise que pas une personne n'est exclue du schéma de la mort de Kiba. Mais comme le dit Tsume, après tout, c'est plus sa faute à lui, à Kiba. Il a gâché sa vie jusqu'au bout, et s'il n'était pas mort bêtement ce soir-là, ç'aurait été une autre fois. Kiba n'a jamais réellement été impliqué dans sa propre vie. Lorsque son père est mort, une partie de lui a péri aussi. Il n'a jamais cru en son avenir et les choses qui auraient pu le sauver, il s'est évertué à les rejeter. Il est donc le principal responsable de sa mort. _

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, on se retrouve bientôt pour le point final de cette histoire ! Prenez soin de vous et des gens que vous aimez :)  
_


	35. Chapter 35

_Et c'est parti pour le final ! Vous noterez le chapitre particulièrement recherché... oui, oui, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur !_

_On se retrouve en bas pour des remerciements, gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : La fin**

Les élèves promus défilaient sur la scène les uns après les autres, tandis qu'on appelait leur nom. Souriants, vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits, ils recevaient leur diplôme avec émotion. Vint le tour de Tenten, et Naruto hurla de toutes ses forces. Ses cris se mêlèrent à ceux de ses amis et elle leur lança un sourire radieux, avant d'accepter son diplôme à son tour. Peu de temps après, Temari monta sur scène. Lorsqu'elle en descendit, il la vit rejoindre Shikamaru à leurs côtés, et repéra leurs mains enlacées. Ils avaient beau tenter de le cacher, tout le monde se doutait bien de ce qui se passait entre eux. Lorsque Neji passa, Tenten qui les avait aussi rejoint s'époumona tant que Lee se boucha les oreilles. Tsunade fit un long discours qui finit par ennuyer tout le monde, et finalement ils purent se diriger vers le buffet.

- Tenten, viens faire une photo ! l'appela sa mère.

Leur amie les quitta, entrainant Temari avec elle. Naruto les regarda sourire à l'objectif du père. Lui se dirigea vers la nourriture, impatient de s'empiffrer comme il se devait. Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru et Azur le suivirent.

Ils étaient tous venus féliciter leurs amis pour leurs diplômes, même Azur qui ne l'avait pas obtenu. Eux passaient tous en dernière année, même Naruto qui, grâce aux efforts de Sakura qui avait passé un temps inestimable à l'aider, avait arraché sa moyenne à un dixième prêt. Il n'avait pas eu le moral à réviser, mais elle s'était fait une mission de le visiter tous les jours pour le remuer. Il lui devait tellement qu'il ne savait pas comment la remercier. Elle avait été bien plus qu'un soutien depuis la mort de Kiba et la disparition de Sasuke.

Le mot laissé par lui disait qu'ils se reverraient certainement. Mais Naruto ne décolérait pas qu'il soit parti sans prévenir. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas. Sakura était aussi atterrée que lui, mais le montrait moins. Alors qu'il s'enfournait des sushis dans la bouche, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- C'est enfin fini, sourit-elle.

- Quoi ? demda-t-il la bouche pleine.

- Cette année.

Il hocha la tête. Naïf qu'il était encore quelques semaines auparavant, il se serait insurgé de la voir critiquer une année qui permis vu leur rencontre. Mais elle avait aussi vu se dérouler trop de drames pour qu'on ne se réjouisse pas de son terme.

Il posa la question qui occupait son esprit depuis un moment :

- Tu as pris ta décision, alors ?

Elle se redressa, planta ses jolis yeux verts dans les siens. Quelques mèches noires se balançaient devant son visage. S'il avait mis du temps à s'habituer au noir de ses cheveux, il trouvait désormais que ça lui allait plutôt bien, même s'il regrettait la folie du rose qu'elle arborait auparavant. « Ce n'était pas moi », lui avait-elle affirmé.

- Je reste.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et sentit le soulagement le gagner.

- Hein ?

- Je reste une année encore. Je finis ma scolarité ici.

Elle lui lança un sourire qui le contamina bientôt. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva, attirant les regards de ceux qui les entouraient.

- Sakura reste au Japon ! beugla-t-il comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle.

Elle éclata de rire tandis que ses amis se jetaient sur eux, portés par la joie du moment. Même Shikamaru afficha son ravissement. Tenten et Temari les rejoignirent, ivres du bonheur de la journée, enlacèrent Sakura tour à tour.

- Tu pouvais pas nous quitter, hein ! rit Tenten.

Plus tard, les parents de Tenten voulurent prendre une photo du groupe réuni, entourant les deux diplômées. Tenten appela Neji, Temari ses deux frères, et ils posèrent tous ensemble, ce qui aurait paru insensé peu de temps auparavant.

Sakura se tenait, tout sourire, aux côtés de Naruto. Son regard dévia vers Hinata et Ino qui, plus loin, discutaient en les observant. Son sourire s'éteignit un peu, et lorsque la photographie fut prise, elle se mit en marche dans leur direction.

Si elle devait rester une année de plus à Inuchi, autant que tout se passe pour le mieux, dans les meilleures conditions. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès d'elle, elle tendit la main à Ino qui lui lança un regard étonné.

- Je viens enterrer la hache de guerre, déclara-t-elle pompeusement.

Ino ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Je reste à Inuchi l'année prochaine…

- J'avais cru entendre, oui, coupa Ino.

- … et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait encore des histoires entre nous.

Ino observa sa main, sans la prendre. Sakura commençait à se sentir idiote. Puis, soudainement, des doigts blancs se refermèrent sur les siens. Elle tourna les yeux vers Hinata, qui lui souriait doucement.

- Moi non plus.

Sakura lui rendit son sourire, ravie. Leurs mains se lâchèrent.

- De toutes façons, je pars l'année prochaine, fit Ino en haussant les épaules.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sakura.

- Un photographe l'emmène avec elle aux Etats-Unis, expliqua Hinata.

- Vraiment ? répéta Sakura, qui allait de surprise en surprise.

- Oui, vraiment, ricana Ino. Vu que j'ai passé ma troisième, j'ai le droit de partir. Recommencer une nouvelle vie…

Elle avait dit ça d'un air évasif, comme si elle n'était déjà plus avec elles. Alors Sakura lui souhaita bonne chance de tout cœur, les salua, puis se retira.

Ino l'observa s'éloigner, rejoindre le groupe d'amis de Kiba. Oui, il lui en faudrait, de la chance, pour percer là-bas. Mais elle y parviendrait. Elle ferait tout pour arriver à ce qu'elle avait dit à Kiba qu'elle ferait. Elle allait changer, devenir quelqu'un de bien, réussir sa vie. Sa mort ne devait pas la retenir là, au contraire. Il fallait qu'elle l'utilise pour grandir. Au lieu de devenir sa faiblesse, le drame devait être sa force. Ainsi, elle pourrait prouver à Kiba que changer était possible. C'était le meilleur hommage qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

- Ça va faire bizarre, quand tu seras partie, déclara la voix calme d'Hinata.

Ino lui lança un regard ému. Comment pouvait-elle avoir fait tant de mal à celle qui s'attristait désormais de la savoir bientôt aux Etats-Unis ? Où Hinata trouvait-elle la force de lui pardonner, de la soutenir et de l'aimer encore ? Ino se souvenait vaguement des paroles monstrueuses qu'elle lui avait hurlées au téléphone. Elle avait affirmé qu'elle était « pire qu'eux », qu'elle était la pire de tous. Mais c'était entièrement faux. De tous ceux qui se trouvaient là, autour d'elles, de toutes les personnes qu'Ino avait jamais rencontrées, Hinata était la plus généreuse, la plus pure, et aussi la plus belle. Ino la voyait enfin, la beauté qui irradiait de son amie, cet aura qui l'entourait, cette bonté envoutante qu'elle dégageait. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

- Le répète pas, mais tu vas me manquer, plaisanta Ino.

C'était vrai. Elle se demandait parfois si elle tiendrait le coup, là-bas, sans elle pour la soutenir. Mais Ino avait décidé d'être plus forte que jamais. Alors elle tiendrait le coup.

Hinata rit doucement, répondit qu'Ino allait lui manquer aussi. Puis Gaara arriva derrière elle, lui proposa qu'ils se voient quelques jours plus tard pour faire elle ne savait quoi. Ca ne l'intéressait pas, après tout. L'unique chose qui comptait était qu'elle savait qu'Hinata ne serait pas seule après son départ.

- Ça marche, alors à lundi ! lança Hinata, ravie.

Elle suivit Gaara du regard, enthousiaste à l'idée de la journée qu'ils avaient prévue. Elle avait craint que l'été ne les éloigne, mais le petit frère de Temari semblait déterminé à garder contact avec elle.

Elle avait remarqué les marques de coups sur sa peau, mais n'avait rien osé demander. Peut-être en trouverait-elle le courage plus tard. Elle avait l'impression qu'il c'était passé quelque chose d'affreux, lorsqu'elle les observait, lui et sa famille. Comme si un événement terrible lui avait été caché. Un événement aussi secret que sa tentative de suicide, ce fameux soir...

Combien de secrets dissimulaient-ils tous ? Hormis elle et Ino, personne n'était au courant qu'elle était l'une des dernières personnes à avoir parlé à Kiba. Les autres ignoraient tout du saut dans le vide qu'avait empêché Neji. La disparition de Sasuke, très remarquée par les élèves du lycée, avait vaguement été expliquée comme un abandon des études. Et la mort de Kiba semblait comme sortie de nulle part. Derrière les regards des jeunes qui fêtaient désormais la fin de l'année se cachaient tant de choses. La mort de Kiba n'était peut-être pas l'unique drame qui s'était produit cette année-là.

Ses yeux dérivèrent finalement sur Naruto. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir pu être à ses côtés durant ces épreuves ! Mais sa timidité maladive empiétait toujours sur ses sentiments, et elle commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'entrerait probablement jamais dans sa vie. Peut-être même trouverait-elle finalement la force de l'oublier, l'année prochaine.

Lee rejoignit Naruto, puis Shikamaru, puis les autres. Elle les observa rire ensemble, comme si c'était le seul moyen de surmonter la douleur de la perte d'un de leurs amis. Elle avait presqu'été l'un des leurs, puis elle s'était éloignée d'eux. Désormais, ils étaient le groupe d'amis qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Et à ça aussi, elle s'y était faite. Elle se sentait plus légère que jamais, comme si tout ce qui l'avait angoissée cette année s'était envolé. Elle avait trouvé une véritable amie en Ino, s'était réconcilié avec Sakura, et avait le soutien de Gaara et Neji. Et Kiba, par sa mort, lui avait fait réaliser à quel point la vie était précieuse.

Alors peu importait l'année qui l'attendait. Hinata était certaine d'une chose : elle allait tout faire, tout, pour être enfin heureuse.

* * *

La soirée de fin d'année débutait doucement, la plupart des jeunes préférant boire avec de danser, ou simplement discuter avec des amis qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être plus jamais. Lee trépignait d'impatience, mécontent de ne pas pouvoir se lancer sur la piste avec ses amis.

- Alleeeeez, on va danser ! supplia-t-il pour la énième fois.

Tenten et Temari l'ignorèrent superbement, continuant à discuter. Lee rejeta sa tête en arrière pour signifier qu'il était outré, et se dirigea vers les garçons, un peu plus loin.

- Narutooooo, on va danser, on va danser ?

Le blond s'interrompit dans sa discussion avec Shikamaru, sembla hésiter, mais monsieur Nara intervint :

- On discute là, Lee.

- Rabat-joie ! s'indigna Lee.

Les deux garçons ne buvaient pas, à l'instar de Temari et Tenten. A vrai dire, il se demandait si quiconque parmi eux avait retouché à l'alcool depuis la mort de Kiba.

Il chassa ces tristes pensées et décida plutôt de se concentrer sur sa nouvelle victime. Il repéra Azur, papotant avec Sakura à l'écart, s'avança vers elles… puis se figea. Il avait repéré, dans les yeux de la première, une lueur qui le dissuada de l'aborder. Azur n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à rire, et il la comprenait…

Non. Pas de ça ce soir, il se devait de faire la fête ! Ils avaient assez pleuré.

Lee retourna alors vers Naruto et Shikamaru. Cette fois-là, le premier accepta de le suivre. Ils rejoignirent un groupe de camarades qui faisaient les idiots au centre de la salle. Mais l'envie n'était pas vraiment là, et bientôt, tout l'entrain de Naruto et Lee s'évanouit. Ils finirent par sortir prendre l'air et s'assirent sur un banc.

- J'arrive pas à m'y faire, déclara Naruto après un long silence.

- Moi non plus, admit Lee.

- Il aurait dû être là.

Voilà. Depuis le début de la soirée, Lee avait essayé de lutter, mais la douleur était encore là. Et le souvenir de Kiba aussi. Quelques semaines, un peu plus d'un mois. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour oublier. Mais ça faisait trop longtemps pour qu'ils continuent à pleurer. Alors que pouvaient-ils bien faire, quand ni le rire ni les larmes ne semblaient appropriés ?

Tenten vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, une bière à la main. Lee le remarqua immédiatement et lança, outré :

- Comment oses-tu ! Pose ça tout de suite !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

- Arrête un peu. Je connais mes limites, moi.

Elle dut regretter immédiatement ses paroles puisqu'elle s'excusa, avant d'entourer ses jambes de ses bras, les ramenant contre elle.

Lee savait bien qu'une bière ne pouvait pas les tuer. Mais il avait l'impression que boire un verre d'alcool revenait à reproduire un des gestes qui avaient causé la mort de Kiba. Il avait la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac à l'idée qu'on puisse perdre la vie aussi rapidement. Shikamaru leur avait bien assuré que ce n'était pas uniquement l'ivresse qui l'avait tué, lui ne pouvait retenir que ça. Il avait besoin d'une explication, d'une raison claire. Et comme bien d'autres, c'était à l'alcool qu'il avait attribué la mort de Kiba. Le liquide lui semblait désormais être du poison.

- Contente d'avoir fini le lycée ? demanda Naruto pour changer de sujet.

Tenten haussa les épaules, esquissa un sourire évasif.

- Ca va. J'imaginais ça autrement. Je pensais que ce serait une immense étape dans ma vie. En fait, ça me parait… pas si incroyable que ça.

- Tu grandis, déclara doucement Naruto, sans avoir l'air de réaliser ce qu'il disait.

- Ouais. Ça fait un peu peur.

- Tu vas pas nous oublier, hein ? demanda Lee.

Evidemment, c'était une question égoïste. Il arait dû se réjouir pour elle, mais l'idée qu'elle et Temari partent du lycée l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Comme Sasuke, comme Kiba, elles allaient les abandonner. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de voir ceux qu'il aimait partir. Et il devinait que Naruto ressentait la même chose.

Le regard de Tenten changea, une tendresse inattendue y apparut. Elle se redressa, s'approcha de Lee et le prit dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr que non, idiot. Ma fac est un peu loin, mais on passera nos week-ends ensemble ! On pourrait même partir ensemble quelques jours, l'année prochaine !

Lee sentit toute son amertume s'envoler.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il. On pourrait aller à la mer !

Tenten le laissa proposer toutes sortes de destinations, rassurée de voir que son ami était à nouveau lui-même. Ils discutèrent un moment de leur projet de voyage avec Naruto, puis décidèrent de retourner à l'intérieur. Les garçons allèrent danser avec la foule de jeunes qui s'était considérablement agrandie, et elle préféra rejoindre Temari, Azur, Sakura et d'autres filles. Mais les sujets de discussion ne la passionnant pas vraiment, et l'air triste d'Azur la contaminant peu à peu, elle se mit à penser à Kiba.

Est-ce qu'il les voyait, en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il était là, quelque part, à les observer alors qu'ils tentaient de surmonter son décès ? Ou la mort signait-elle réellement la fin de tout ?

S'il la voyait, elle espérait qu'il entende ses pensées aussi. Et si c'était le cas, qu'il sache alors qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient qu'il avait causé sa mort. Il avait baissé les bras, tout simplement. Il avait baissé les bras pour le lycée, pour sa relation avec Azur, puis pour sa vie. Rien ne l'avait jamais vraiment importé, en fait. Il n'avait pas un seul instant songé à ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. Cet imbécile avait fait encore plus de mal en mourant qu'auparavant.

Pourtant, il lui manquait. Son rire, son arrogance si agaçante pourtant, ses blagues salaces, sa lourdeur parfois, et puis, son sourire, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Azur…

Tenten ressentit à nouveau le besoin de prendre l'air. A l'extérieur, elle repéra Kankuro, fumant à l'écart. Elle devinait sans peine à quoi il devait penser. Elle décida de le rejoindre, après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

- Une bonne chose que l'année finisse, hein ! lança-t-elle dans une tentative de légèreté.

Il posa sur elle un regard grave. Pour la légèreté, elle repasserait.

- Ouais, répondit-il simplement.

La fin de leurs ennuis avec l'Akatsuki aurait dû les soulager, mais la mort de Kiba avait à nouveau semé la peine, et Tenten se demandait si elle verrait un jour Kankuro rire à nouveau.

Après qu'elle l'eût rejoint au Tenshin, elle l'avait invité à dormir dans sa chambre. « Sans aucun sous-entendu, hein ! » avait-elle précisé. Il avait d'abord refusé, mais la perspective de retourner chez lui malgré la fureur de Temari le rebutant plus que celle de partager la chambre de Tenten, il s'était vu obligé de finalement accepter. Une fois au lycée, elle avait regretté, trouvant la situation un peu étrange. Puis ils s'étaient détendus, et étaient venus à parler de la dispute chez les No Sabaku, puis de l'Akatsuki. Et peu à peu, ils s'étaient mis à discuter de sujets et d'autres, Tenten lui parlant de sa passion de la musique et de la couture, lui de ses gouts en matière de groupes et du rêve de gamin qu'il avait d'être sportif de haut niveau. Chose qui avait fait beaucoup rire Tenten, voyant mal le grand délinquant juvénile qu'elle avait face à lui en respectable sportif faisant attention à sa santé. Ils avaient un peu abordé le sujet de l'homosexualité de Gaara, mais elle avait vite changé de sujet. Et la soirée s'était poursuivie jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'alors qu'elle jouait de la guitare en chantant des idioties, on vint frapper à sa porte en hurlant qu'il était deux heures du matin passées. Et c'était là qu'elle l'avait vu rire, peut-être pour la première fois sans une once d'amertume ou d'ironie. Un rire franc, à gorge déployé, un brin moqueur. Et, ainsi jovial et sans retenue, il était plus beau que jamais. Ils auraient pu coucher ensemble. Ou s'embrasser, au moins. Mais ils n'avaient rien fait. L'aventure qu'ils avaient vécu avait noué un lien entre eux, mais ils n'étaient pas prêt à aller au-delà. Pas encore. Alors Kankuro avait dormi sur un matelas sur le sol, et la soirée s'était terminée ainsi.

Le lendemain, Temari avait appelé Kankuro pour qu'il rentre. Puis elle l'avait appelée elle, juste avant que Naruto ne débarque dans sa chambre, en larmes. Depuis, les rares rires qu'elle entendait semblaient ternes et faux.

- Tu vas faire quoi, l'année prochaine ? Vu que tu veux pas doubler…

- Je sais pas. Je trouverai bien un boulot.

Il baissait les bras, lui aussi. Comme Kiba.

- T'as intérêt à en trouver un, oui !

Cette fois-là, elle ne laisserait pas quelqu'un à qui elle tenait se perdre. Kankuro haussa les épaules, et elle s'énerva :

- Je suis sérieuse ! Tu devrais déjà envoyer des CVs ! Si t'arrêtes tes études, vous recevrez plus tes allocations, alors faudra que tu trouves un moyen de rembourser !

- De quoi tu te mêles ?

- Des affaires de Temari, sourit-elle. Comme toujours !

Etonnamment, il sourit à son tour.

- Ouais, comme toujours, répéta-t-il, évasif.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, pensifs. Cette aventure vécue ensemble avait lié quelque chose de fort entre eux qui dépassait une simple amitié, voir même l'amour. Ils avaient partagé tant de secrets, avaient subi des épreuves invisibles aux yeux de ceux qui les entouraient. Ils s'étaient soutenu tour à tour, et connaissaient désormais chacun le plus sombre de l'autre. Sous les sourires de Tenten et la froideur apparente de Kankuro se tapissait quelque chose qu'ils avaient été les seuls à vivre et à connaître entièrement. Cette part d'obscurité les lierait à jamais, d'une certaine façon.

- Tu vas où toi l'année prochaine ? demanda brusquement Kankuro.

- Je commence l'université. J'hésite encore entre plusieurs voies, du coup je vais en économie pour l'instant.

- Je te vois pas du tout là-dedans.

Elle éclata de rire : il devait être le dixième à le lui dire. Elle-même se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait faire là-bas, mais à vrai dire, aucune branche ne l'intéressait réellement. Ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, c'était voyager. Elle avait cru que travailler dans une grande entreprise lui permettrait de partir un peu partout dans le monde.

- Mes dettes t'ont traumatisé au point que tu veuilles absolument travailler dans le domaine de l'argent ?

Tiens, Kankuro faisait de l'ironie. Et c'était presque drôle en plus ! Tenten sourit, ravie des changements qui s'opéraient chez le frère de Temari.

- Ton école est loin ?

Elle acquiesça. Kankuro resta muet.

- En dehors de Tokyo, ajouta-t-elle. Mais si tu crois que ça t'empêchera de devoir me supporter, rêve ! Je compte bien venir voir Temari aussi souvent que possible, tu vas devoir me subir pendant encore longtemps !

Kankuro l'observa un moment, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Elle ne changerait pas, la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Toujours aussi enthousiaste malgré les drames qu'elle avait vécus. D'une certaine manière, il admirait sa façon d'être. Et au final, il se réjouissait d'avoir à la supporter quelques temps encore. Oh, elle était plutôt agaçante et pouvait se montrer carrément insupportable, mais il y avait quelque chose de profondément bon en elle qui lui manquait à lui. Quelque chose qui semblait déteindre sur lui lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Comme si, subitement, tout devenait plus facile à supporter.

Elle finit par le saluer et s'éloigna. Sans le vouloir réellement, ses yeux dérivèrent sur les hanches menues qui remuaient doucement. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à regarder réellement une fille. Toutes ces histoires avaient comme arrêté le cours de sa vie, comme si durant ces derniers mois, il n'avait plus été lui-même. Il n'avait vécu que pour protéger sa famille et réparer ses erreurs, au point d'en rater son année. Mais quand il y repensait, il savait qu'il s'en sortait trop bien. C'était même beaucoup trop facile : si la police avait arrêté les plus hauts membres du groupe de criminel dont il avait été l'associé, le retrouver lui serait un jeu d'enfant. Il n'était pas naïf : d'ici quelques temps, on risquerait d'entrer chez lui et de l'emmener de force dans le commissariat le plus proche. Il passerait quelques mois en prison, certainement. Sa sœur en serait dévastée, mais c'était un autre prix à payer pour ses crimes. Et, à vrai dire, ça lui importait presque peu : sa famille était sauvée, Tenten hors de danger, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il repéra Gaara qui se dirigeait hors de la salle et décida de le rejoindre.

- Tu t'en vas ? l'interpella-t-il.

Gaara se retourna vers lui et acquiesça.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? J'ai envie de rentrer.

- Je rentre pas…

Hinata arriva à cet instant. Elle resta quelques pas à l'écart, certainement intimidée par Kankuro.

- Ah… ok, bonne soirée alors.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper l'épaule de son frère d'un air fier lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était impossible qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Gaara et la jeune fille. Il était gay. Il resta alors silencieux et les regarda s'éloigner.

Accepter son homosexualité lui demanderait du temps. Autant de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour grandir et cesser d'être lâche. Il voulait prendre exemple sur Temari désormais. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son petit frère devait surpasser les préjugés dont son père lui avait bourré le crâne.

Kankuro tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette, puis la jeta au sol. Il salua quelques personnes qu'il croisa puis s'en alla à son tour. C'était la soirée d'adieu, la soirée de fin d'année, il ne reverrait plus jamais certains d'entre eux. Mais les adieux, les vrais, il les avait fait plus tôt.

Tout en marchant, il leva la tête vers les étoiles qui brillaient faiblement, éclipsées par les lumières de Tokyo.

« Et est-ce que tu es là-haut, toi ? Est-ce que tu vois ce que tu as laissé derrière toi ? »

Il se rappela les moments partagés ensemble, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Il songea encore une fois à l'influence néfaste qu'il avait eue sur la vie de Kiba Inuzuka. Cette pensée l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait appris sa mort. Bon sang, vu ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était lui, Kankuro, qui aurait dû perdre la vie. Il avait cru sa famille en danger pour ses crimes, et finalement, c'était un ancien ami qui mourait. Un peu par sa faute, aussi ?

Quel beau salaud, quel bel égoïste irresponsable il avait été.

Lorsque Kankuro arriva chez lui, trois officiers de police l'attendaient devant la porte. Il esquissa un sourire triste. Il s'était attendu à avoir un peu plus de temps.

Dans la voiture de police, Kankuro laissa ses yeux admirer la ville et ses lumières. Un instant, à un rond-point, il crut apercevoir Gaara et Hinata, marchant et discutant. La seconde d'après, la voiture bifurquait à droite et ils disparaissaient derrière la foule de gens.

« La vérité, c'est que ce soir-là, j'aurais dû mourir Kiba. Est-ce qu'en fait, ils auraient dû être encore là, lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte ? Est-ce qu'en me dérobant à la mort, je l'ai forcée à chercher quelqu'un d'autre à saisir ? Est-ce qu'en échange de la mienne, on a pris ta vie ? »

Les lumières dansaient, encore et encore. Tokyo brillait et aveuglait Kankuro. Les officiers discutaient, à l'avant, mais il n'entendait rien.

« Je suis sur le point de payer tout ce que j'ai fait, Kiba. Et après ça, je deviendrai celui que j'aurai toujours dû être. Pour Gaara, pour Temari, pour Tenten. Et pour toi. »

* * *

Gaara et Hinata s'étaient assis dans un parc, après avoir longuement marché dans la ville. Silencieuse, son amie fixait un point devant elle. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. Tout le monde ne pensait plus qu'à ça, en fait. Qu'ils aient été proches ou non de lui, la mort de Kiba avait bouleversé chacun. C'était comme si, soudainement, la réalité de la vie s'était abattue sur eux : oui, on peut mourir. Et aussi bêtement.

Gaara et sa famille auraient pu périr de la pire des façons, ils avaient été en réel danger. Hinata s'était confiée à lui à propos de ses pensées suicidaires. Mais ils étaient encore là, sur ce banc. Kiba, lui, était mort. Lui qui semblait avoir plus de soif de vie de quiconque. A croire que tout le monde avait ses secrets.

- Je me demande comment ils font… murmura Hinata.

- Qui ?

- Naruto… les autres… pour supporter ça.

- Ils font comme tout le monde : ils font semblant.

La réponse ne sembla pas lui convenir car elle secoua doucement la tête.

- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Faire semblant ça n'aide pas.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle poursuivit, serrant les poings :

- J'ai fait semblant, Ino faisait semblant, tu faisais semblant. On a tous joué un rôle. Je suis certaine que Kiba faisait pareil.

Elle avait certainement raison. Après tout, Gaara avait eu la preuve cette année que la réalité qu'il percevait était celle qu'on voulait bien lui laisser voir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était être honnête avec les autres, et surtout avec lui-même.

- Il y a encore pleins de choses que je ne sais pas à propos de toi, poursuivit Hinata.

- Je…

- Et tu n'as pas besoin de me les dire, sourit-elle. Tu le feras si tu te sens prêt un jour. Je veux juste que tu ne te laisses pas dépasser par elles…

Gaara voyait où elle voulait en venir. Elle avait simplement peur que ses secrets le mènent au même niveau qu'elle ou Kiba. Les secrets menaient au drame.

Il était parvenu à avouer son homosexualité, mais n'avait toujours pu se confier sur ce qu'il avait vécu durant les années précédentes à personne. Hinata continuerait-elle à l'apprécier après avoir appris qu'il s'était drogué ? Avait-il au moins le droit de dévoiler les crimes de son frère ?

Gaara débordait de secrets. Il avait parfois l'impression que toute sa vie en était un. Et Hinata, en face de lui, semblait prête à les garder.

Avait-il le droit de se libérer ?

Son portable sonna. Il décrocha.

- T'es où ? beugla la voix de Temari. D'où tu disparais sans prévenir !?

- J'ai dit à Kank…

- Il s'est barré lui aussi ! Vous êtes vraiment des frères, hein !

- Je suis avec Hinata…

- Ah ! l'interrompit la voix de Temari. Alors tout va bien ! Bonne soirée !

Et elle raccrocha, laissant Gaara stupéfait. Il fallait croire que même à sa sœur, Hinata inspirait confiance. Il esquissa un sourire amusé, puis leva la tête vers son amie. Elle l'observait patiemment, ses yeux gris brillant faiblement. Il se dégageait d'elle une pureté qui aveuglait parfois Gaara. Au-delà de sa fragilité et de son mal-être apparent, il y avait en Hinata tant de qualités enfouies qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévoilées. Elle était à la fois différente de lui et semblable. Temari était entièrement dévouée à sa famille, Naruto avait été le premier ami qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps... tout deux auraient mérité qu'il se confie à eux. Il avait osé parler de son homosexualité, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de se livrer complètement à eux. Hinata, elle, ne le jugerait pas, il en était certain. Il inspira doucement. Il était temps.

- Il y a quelques années, commença-t-il, je suis allé en camp de vacances…

* * *

Temari raccrocha, rassurée. Son frère était avec Hinata, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Elle était l'amie rêvée pour lui, et Temari se réjouissait de les voir se rapprocher.

Le monde semblait reprendre de ses couleurs. Doucement, mais sûrement. Elle était persuadée que Kankuro était hors de danger, ainsi que sa famille. Azur et les autres commençaient à revivre. Les vacances débutaient. Temari avait son diplôme. Shikamaru et elle allaient certainement sortir ensemble.

C'était toujours aussi étrange pour elle de se le dire, mais c'était désormais une évidence. Depuis ce soir-là, où elle l'avait consolé pendant des heures et l'avait vu comme jamais il ne s'était dévoilé, leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant. Elle était devenue son soutien, et lui était le sien. Plus de défis stupides, ils avaient pris fin depuis longtemps à vrai dire. Elle était encore incapable de mettre des mots sur sentiments et il ne fallait pas en attendre plus de lui, mais elle avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, pour se sentir bien. Il était évidemment hors de question de le montrer aux autres, ils avaient tout de même une fierté. Alors ils se voyaient, de temps à autres, uniquement les deux.

Si l'amertume de Shikamaru n'avait pas tout à fait disparu, la rancœur semblait l'avoir enfin laissé en paix. Le fantôme de Kiba s'était envolé, et sa haine avec. La douleur était toujours présente, les remords aussi, mais Temari savait qu'il fallait du temps pour se relever d'un drame aussi grand.

- Clope ? fit une voix à sa droite.

Elle sursauta, se tourna vers Shikamaru qui lui tendait une de ces cigarettes.

- Tu m'as fait peur, putain !

- Cœur de femme, peurs de femme.

- C'est quoi ça, un nouveau dicton pour machos pourris ?

Elle accepta la cigarette, puis la flamme qu'il lui tendit. La soirée touchait à sa fin, les jeunes sortaient tous de la salle. Certains rentraient, d'autres partaient pour d'autres fêtes où finir complétement ivres. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne cuite pour fêter la fin de l'année, le diplôme ?

Elle se sentait si loin de tout ça, désormais. Elle avait l'impression de se voir, avec eux, dressée sur des hauts talons, déterminée à ne pas se souvenir de sa soirée le lendemain. Ça ne l'intéressait plus. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Oh, elle ne les jugeait pas. Ils étaient jeunes, c'était durant cette période qu'ils pouvaient réellement profiter de faire la fête. D'ici quelques années, il serait trop tard. Mais elle comprenait désormais ceux que ce genre de nuits n'intéressait pas. Comme Gaara.

Et puis, c'était une soirée de ce genre qui avait vu mourir Kiba.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Shikamaru. Tu rentres ?

- Tenten voulait qu'on aille tous dans sa chambre…

- Pas pour moi.

Elle s'en serait doutée. C'était trop tôt. Quel meilleur moyen pour bien réaliser l'absence de leur ami défunt que se retrouver tous dans une petite pièce ?

- J'pense pas y aller non plus.

A vrai dire, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose ce soir-là : rester avec lui. Les vacances allaient arriver et ce que Shikamaru avait toujours affirmé allait certainement se passer : ils allaient se perdre de vue, c'était évident. La mort de Kiba, le départ de Sasuke, les diplômes de certains… peu à peu, leur joli groupe d'amis volait en éclats. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à être naïve : bien sûr, certains garderaient peut-être contact. Elle pourrait même rester amie avec Azur et Tenten si elle mettait tout en œuvre pour. Mais la vie les éloignerait les uns des autres avant qu'ils ne s'en soient rendus compte.

Ainsi, Shikamaru et elle finiraient par se perdre de vue, aussi. Elle aurait voulu croire en leur histoire, mais elle lui semblait plus fragile encore que leur groupe d'amis. Alors elle voulait en profiter tant que c'était possible.

Shikamaru fixait un point devant lui, silencieux. Il finit par tourner son visage vers elle et le sourire qu'il lui lança remua quelque chose dans son ventre.

- Je te ramène ? fit-il d'une voix séductrice absolument pas naturelle.

Elle éclata de rire.

- C'est quoi cette technique de drague pourrie ? On dirait…

Elle s'interrompit, leurs sourires fondirent instantanément. Puis Shikamaru secoua doucement la tête.

- On dirait Kiba, ouais. C'est exactement le genre de merdes qu'il aurait sortie.

A la plus grande surprise de Temari, il sourit à nouveau.

- Quoique non, il aurait plutôt proposé de ramener la fille chez lui.

Elle sourit à son tour, puis se pencha vers lui. Il la dévisagea une seconde durant laquelle elle se réjouit de le voir se souvenir de son meilleur ami de façon positive. Puis, de sa main, elle retira se cigarette de la bouche de Shikamaru avant de déposer ses lèvres dessus. Une seconde plus tard, elle reculait, lui laissant à peine le temps de réagir. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et prit sa voix de pimbêche la plus ridicule :

- Et si tu me ramenais chez toi, beau brun ?

- Là, c'est toi qui a une technique de drague pourrie, ricana-t-il.

Elle recula, faisant mine d'être vexée.

- Tant pis pour toi ! Tu dormiras seul ce soir !

La perspective de dormir avec elle dût plaire à Shikamaru puisqu'il se mit face à elle et lui demanda :

- On y va ?

Elle acquiesça, tout sourire et jeta sa cigarette sur le sol. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, elle l'observa. Il faisait presque la même taille qu'elle, attachait ses cheveux trop longs en une espèce de couette étrange. Il n'était pas du tout musclé et flottait dans son tee-shirt trop grand pour lui. Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, il marchait dans la position de celui qui se fout de tout. Il n'était ni le plus beau, ni le plus grand, ni le plus musclé, rien de tout cela. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Peut-être même était-ce la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voulait tant serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'elle aimait, en fait. C'était à la fois effrayant et exaltant.

Et sous cette allure désinvolte se battaient des émotions qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer, elle le savait. Mais elle était prête à le soutenir. Comme lui l'avait fait pour elle, elle était prête à l'épauler jusqu'à ce que la mort de Kiba cesse de tous les hanter. Et ce, tant qu'elle le pourrait.

Quelques pas devant elle, Shikamaru avait le cœur qui battait trop vite à son goût. Quelle idée aussi, de l'inviter chez lui ! Si sa mère découvrait ça, il allait se faire massacrer. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ressemblait, en fait ? Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée. Il ne voulait plus être le Shikamaru inactif qui avait laissé son ami mourir. Il tenait à Temari, et l'idée de la perdre comme il l'avait perdu lui le terrifiait au plus haut point. Mais la perspective de dormir avec elle semblait soudainement tout aussi effrayante.

Après tout, il avait beau faire le malin, il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment dans ce domaine. Et si elle lui sautait dessus ? Et s'il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit, lui ?

« Arrête de penser à ça, idiot. Il se passera ce qu'il se passera. »

Kiba n'aurait jamais eu peur. Il se serait réjoui lui. Et s'il avait été là, il lui aurait fait des signes obscènes dans le dos de Temari. « Saute-la ! », il aurait chochoté, ravi pour lui. Mais Kiba n'était pas là, et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ses encouragements pervers lui manquaient affreusement.

Lorsqu'il s'était effondré dans les bras de Temari, les barrières infranchissables qu'il avait érigées autour de lui s'étaient écroulées instantanément. S'il en avait eu honte après, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre que lorsqu'il avait pleuré devant elle. Elle lui avait dit tant de choses qu'il n'avait pu tout se rappeler. Elle avait pleuré avec lui, aussi. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, surtout. Elle ne l'avait pas répété depuis, avait peut-être même oublié et lui préférait ne pas se souvenir de s'il lui avait répondu ou non.

Tout ça lui faisait peur, en fait. Et il se sentait complétement stupide de ressentir ça. Il faisait de son mieux pour n'en rien montrer, mais Temari semblait si à l'aise qu'il se sentait encore plus pathétique face à elle. Mais peut-être ressentait-elle la même chose que lui ? En réalité, ils n'avaient pas complétement stoppé leur jeu : aucun n'osait montrer à l'autre à quel point il avait besoin de lui, et à quel point ça lui faisait peur.

Derrière lui, elle était hors de son champ de vision. Il aurait voulu se retourner, il avait besoin de la voir. Mais il n'en fit rien, continua sa route. Il aurait tout le loisir de la contempler chez lui. Chez lui… Il recommença à paniquer.

- Azur ! s'exclama la voix de Temari.

Il se retourna pour voir la blonde courant vers son amie. Il les rejoignit, toute peur et joie soudainement envolées.

Il ne pouvait pas rentrer tout de suite. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

- Tu rentres ? demanda Temari.

- Oui… toi aussi ?

- Euh…

- Je la ramène, mentit Shikamaru.

Azur leva des yeux gênés vers lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis l'enterrement, et il ne s'était pas montré tendre avec elle.

- D'accord. Soyez prudents. Je t'appelle demain Temari.

Elle allait s'éloigner lorsque Shikamaru l'interpella. Elle se retourna, le dévisagea, méfiante.

- Ma voiture est vers l'arrêt de bus, déclara-t-il à Temari. Attends-moi là-bas, j'arrive.

Elle hocha la tête, embrassa son amie sur la joue puis sourit à Shikamaru. Sa main frôla la sienne, puis elle s'éloigna. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Shikamaru.

- Tu rentres comment ? demanda-t-il à Azur.

- En métro.

- Je t'accompagne à l'arrêt alors.

Elle haussa les sourcils, puis murmura un « si tu veux » qui sonnait plutôt comme un refus.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes en silence, puis Shikamaru se décida enfin :

- Comment tu vas ?

-Aussi bien que toi, j'imagine.

Sa voix était froide, elle lui en voulait certainement. Tout comme il lui en avait voulu.

- C'est vrai… on était peut-être les deux personnes les plus proches de lui, déclara-t-il, pensif.

- Non. T'étais son meilleur ami. Moi j'étais une ex.

- T'étais bien plus que ça, répliqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Jamais une personne ne lui avait semblé aussi triste et seule. Il imagina perdre Temari et ressentit plus que jamais le besoin de s'excuser.

- J'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça, à l'enterrement…

- C'est du passé, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Kiba aussi, fait partie du passé. Pourtant tu y penses encore.

Elle s'immobilisa, leva un regard furieux vers lui.

- Et toi, t'y penses plus peut-être ? s'écria-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Si. J'y pense constamment. Je me demande ce qu'il aurait dit, s'il était encore là. Je me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire pour éviter sa mort. Je me demande tout le temps à qui est la faute. Est-ce que c'est vraiment la nôtre ? Est-ce que c'est lui, le fautif dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a tué, l'alcool, l'amour, nous ou sa propre connerie ?

Les larmes commençaient à briller dans les yeux d'Azur. La peine s'effaça sur son visage aussitôt qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait. Ah, elle tentait de rester digne, la pauvre fille au cœur brisé. Il la reconnaissait bien là.

- Je me pose les mêmes questions. Mais il y a une chose que je sais : si j'avais répondu à mon téléphone, il ne serait pas mort. C'est pas évident de vivre avec ça.

- Il ne serait pas mort ce soir-là, rectifia Shikamaru.

- Son cas était pas désespéré !

Elle était la dernière à encore y croire. Et peut-être avait-elle raison. Elle avait vu des choses chez Kiba que lui-même ignorait. Elle avait fait naître chez lui des sentiments inespérés. Peut-être avait-elle raison, peut-être tout cela aurait-il pu être évité. Mais dans ce cas, ils ne cesseraient jamais de culpabiliser.

- Je préfère croire que si. On peut pas passer notre vie à nous en vouloir.

Elle détourna les yeux. Elle était habitée par le même sentiment de culpabilité que lui. Au lieu de l'accabler de reproches, il aurait dû la soutenir. Ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches, mais elle était la meilleure amie de celle qu'il aimait, et lui avait été celui de Kiba. Ils étaient liés par la douleur et par la joie, par une histoire passée et une histoire naissante.

- C'est pas de ta faute. T'as fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pendant que je le laissais faire ses conneries, toi tu t'es impliquée dans sa vie comme personne. Il était amoureux de toi, vraiment.

- Assez amoureux pour me tromper, marmonna-t-elle. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué de se dire qu'il est mort, il faut que je vive avec ça en plus. Le mec que j'aimais m'a menti, m'a trompé, puis est mort. Je ne sais pas si je dois le détester ou me détester moi.

« Comme moi. »

- Je pensais comme toi… en fait, je le pense encore. Mais même si c'est difficile, j'imagine qu'on ne devrait faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Il a fait des erreurs et sa mort ne les excuse pas, au contraire, c'en est une de plus. Et on en a fait aussi. Moi plus que toi, à vrai dire. Mais il arrive un moment où il faut pardonner. A lui, comme à nous.

Elle ne pleurait toujours pas, elle tenait bon. Mais ses mains tremblaient.

- J'y arrive pas… murmura-t-elle. J'y arriverai jamais.

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il pensait pareil, mais sa volonté de la consoler l'en empêcha.

- C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Phrase bateau qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ressemblait ? ». Plus rien.

- Et moi j'aurais voulu qu'il continue ses études, qu'il grandisse, qu'on reste ensemble. J'ai pas eu ce que je voulais.

Elle finit par rire. L'amertume qui perçait dans sa voix rappela celle qui habitait Shikamaru avait auparavant.

- Regarde-moi. Je suis devenue tellement… je me reconnais pas.

« Comme moi. » Azur enfouit la main dans la poche de son jeans et en sortit son portable. Les yeux rivés dessus, elle déclara :

- J'ai ce putain de portable dans ma poche depuis des semaines. Je le charge tous les soirs sans jamais l'allumer. J'en ai pas le courage. Et à l'intérieur, il y a tous les messages qu'il m'a laissés. Il y a sa voix juste avant qu'il ne meure. Pourtant je peux pas me séparer de ce portable. Je peux pas m'en séparer, mais je peux pas l'allumer. C'est comme si Kiba était encore avec moi, à me supplier de le pardonner, mais je n'écoute toujours pas.

- Allume-le.

Effarée, elle secoua la tête.

- Je peux pas.

- Faut que t'écoutes ces messages.

- Je peux pas, je te dis ! C'était… c'était juste avant qu'il…

- Tu pourras jamais tourner la page si tu ne les écoute pas.

- Non… non… répéta-t-elle.

Il avait conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Les messages qu'elle entendrait lui briseraient certainement le cœur. Elle en pleurerait encore. Mais ça finirait par la libérer. Ce portable était comme un fantôme qui la hantait et l'empêchait d'avancer. Il était temps d'écouter les dernières paroles de Kiba. Il était temps de faire face au passé.

- J'ai été un ami de merde, commença Shikamaru. J'ai pas aidé Kiba quand il le fallait. Je me suis jamais bougé. Je pensais que c'était contraire à mon caractère. J'ai pas aidé mon meilleur ami et il est mort. Je ferai pas la même erreur avec la fille qu'il aimait.

Il s'empara du portable d'Azur et, le cœur battant, appuya sur bouton "on". Après quelques secondes, l'écran s'éclaira. Figée, Azur n'osait protester.

- Ton code ?

- 45…60… répondit-elle doucement, résignée.

Les icones apparurent les unes après les autres. Puis ce que redoutait Shikamaru arriva : le nom de Kiba s'afficha, encore et encore. Des SMS, des appels manqués, des messages vocaux. Si ça l'effrayait autant qu'elle, il aurait voulu en lire ou en entendre quelques-uns. Les derniers souvenirs de Kiba.

Mais ces souvenirs appartenaient à Azur. Alors il lui rendit son portable auquel elle lança un regard terrifié, secouant la tête.

- Je peux pas…

- Tu n'es pas responsable, l'ignora Shikamaru. Ni toi, ni moi. Tu étais ce qu'il y avait de meilleur chez lui. Il aimerait que tu te remettes de sa mort.

« Comme moi. »

Azur se força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus rien à dire apparemment, attendait un signe de sa part pour s'en aller. Avait-elle le courage de rester seule pour affronter ça ?

Elle se rappela de Temari qui devait l'attendre et se résolut à chasser Shikamaru : depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait, Azur ne pouvait enlever ce moment à sa meilleure amie.

- Très bien, se força-t-elle à sourire. Passe une bonne soirée avec Temari.

Il sembla soulagé, hocha la tête et la quitta. Elle resta longuement immobile, à réfléchir si oui ou non elle devait le faire. Était-elle prête à y faire face ?

Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à se poser des centaines de questions. Sur sa relation avec Kiba, sur lui-même, sur ses sentiments pour elle, sur ce qu'elle-même ressentait pour lui, sur sa mort, les causes de sa mort, les circonstances de sa mort… A qui la faute ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment aimée ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu le sauver ? Et s'ils n'avaient pas rompu ? Et si elle avait répondu ? Et s'il ne l'avait pas trompé ? Et si, et si, et si…

Et parmi ces questions : qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur ce portable éteint ? Quels étaient ces derniers mots ?

Elle en avait été malade, avait raté ses examens. Ses amis avaient tout tenté pour la consoler, mais si elle parvenait à ne plus pleurer, les rires se faisaient rares. Elle se sentait morte de l'intérieur. Parfois, l'espoir d'aller mieux survenait : la joie la gagnait à nouveau, Kiba cessait de la tourmenter un instant, elle parvenait à se bouger un peu. Mais aussitôt, la culpabilité la rattrapait. Comment pouvait-elle rire quand Kiba était mort ? Alors elle sombrait à nouveau dans sa douleur.

Elle se demandait si elle parviendrait un jour à aimer à nouveau. Certainement. Après tout, s'il n'était pas mort, qu'elle ce soit remise avec lui ou non, Kiba n'aurait sûrement pas été l'homme de sa vie. Sa mort changeait la donne, bien sûr, mais Azur savait qu'elle finirait par rencontrer quelqu'un. Pourtant, cette pensée la terrorisait autant qu'elle la poussait à s'en vouloir.

Comment continuer à vivre dans ces conditions ? Il fallait qu'elle pardonne à Kiba et qu'elle se pardonne à elle-même, comme l'avait dit Shikamaru. Et pour cela, il fallait d'abord qu'elle sache tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir. Le seul blanc qu'il restait dans l'histoire pouvait être comblé par les messages qui l'effrayaient tant.

Elle dévérouilla son portable, et les yeux emplis de larmes, fit face aux dizaines de notifications qui s'y affichaient. Quelques messages et appels de ses amis, de sa famille. Et Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, partout Kiba. Elle remonta aux SMS les plus anciens, en lut quelques-uns qu'elle avait déjà vu. Puis elle réunit tout son courage et se rendit sur l'onglet des messages vocaux. A nouveau, elle chercha le plus ancien. Elle était prête à revivre la soirée dans l'ordre. Du premier au dernier message de Kiba, juste avant sa mort. S'il fallait ça pour pouvoir ensuite oublier, soit.

- Vous avez un nouveau message vocal. Si vous souhaitez l'écouter, appuyez sur la touche « un », si vous…

Elle appuya sur « un ».

- Ouais Azur… j'imagine que tu veux pas répondre. Ecoute, j'ai été con. C'était juste une seule fois, je croyais qu'on était plus ensemble… T'as pas le droit de me lâcher comme ça, sérieux… Elle m'a sauté dessus l'autre conne aussi ! On peut se voir au moins pour en parler ? Rappelle-moi.

Seule au milieu de la rue faiblement éclairée, elle se tenait droite, le portable contre son oreille. Il n'y avait personne, plus aucun bruit. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues mais Azur persista, appuya sur "un".« Au suivant. » La voix de Kiba retentit à nouveau, comme un cri arraché au passé :

- Mais réponds, merde ! Azur je t'aime putain, je…

* * *

_" Il y a ceux pour qui ma mort n'a rien signifié. Rien du tout. Il y a ceux que ça a dévastés. Et il y a ceux qui ont été ému, parce qu'ils m'ont connu une fois, ou ont connu quelqu'un qui m'a connu. Ou simplement parce que c'est une bien triste histoire que celle de cet adolescent mort seul dans l'herbe d'un coma éthylique._

_Mon nom s'effacera de leur mémoire. Kiba Inuzuka._

_Pour ceux qui m'ont aimé, cons qu'ils ont été de m'accorder cet amour, ça a été différent._

_Notre groupe d'amis finira par voler en éclats. C'est évident, vu comme c'est parti. Ils s'éloignent déjà. Ils ont été solidaires un moment, puis la douleur de mon souvenir et la vie ont fait leur boulot. C'était évident qu'on ne resterait pas toujours amis._

_Sasuke est en Europe, avec son frère. Il se jure qu'il reverra Naruto et Sakura. Tant mieux pour lui, de toutes façons je l'ai jamais aimé, alors sa vie je m'en fous un peu._

_Hinata et Gaara sont devenus de grands amis. La petite Hyuuga peut compter sur le soutien de son cousin, Neji pour se remettre de sa tentative de suicide. Bah, ça devait bien arriver, l'important c'est qu'elle ait pas sauté. Et puis Gaara, bah, il s'est trouvé un mec on dirait. Ça commence doucement, mais si sa sœur arrête de s'incruster dans sa vie privée, il va peut-être pouvoir choper. Courage mon vieux ! Peu importe par quel trou, le sexe ça vaut toujours le coup ! ( Mon âme de poète n'est pas morte, elle)._

_Sakura va retourner à Londres. Après un an de plus à Tokyo, sa famille lui manque trop. Et puis sa relation avec Naruto est devenue étrange. L'autre blond est toujours amoureux d'elle. Coriace le gars !  
_

_Naruto a été le plus rapide à se remettre. Je l'aurais parié. Il tenait tellement à redonner le sourire aux autres qu'il se forçait à faire le con devant eux. Mais des fois, je l'entends m'appeler. Le départ de sa chérie va l'atterrer : après Sasuke et moi, Sakura ! Heureusement que Lee est toujours là pour dire de la merde, au moins il le fait rire. Il a énormément changé l'autre couillon toujours en vert, malgré tout. C'est celui qui vient le plus me voir sur ma tombe. Avec les autres, il apporte des fleurs immondes qui puent...mais ça fait toujours plaisir. J'ai une plus belle tombe que mes voisins, dans vos culs les gars !_

_Tenten a rapidement laissé tomber l'économie ( d'un côté franchement, tu croyais vraiment que c'était fait pour toi? ) et a fait des tas de voyages pendant un an. Elle rentre bientôt au Japon. Elle a rencontré l'amour je sais plus trop où, mais bon, tomber amoureuse en voyage c'est pas très intelligent. Alors elle revient avec le cœur brisé, ça va encore faire une fille à consoler ! Ils en ont pas marre de chialer à force ?  
_

_En rentrant, elle va retrouver Kankuro, fraîchement sorti de prison ! Ils vont pas ensemble, je vous dirais, mais je parie sur quelque chose entre les deux. Ça durera pas longtemps, je pense. Mais bon, faut bien quelqu'un pour consoler ma petite Tenten, hein._

_Et Kankuro, bah… il a l'air motivé à reprendre sa vie en main. C'est beau, la liberté, hein ? Sa famille a mal vécu son incarcération, du moins au début. Le problème, c'est que leur père a pété un câble et les a chassés de la maison. Il est obligé de subvenir à leurs besoins pour l'instant, alors il leur paie un appart' pourri. Kankuro compte se mettre à travailler pour les aider, mais un travail honnête, hein. Et puis Temari veut entrer dans la police. Ça me fait marrer de l'imaginer en uniforme, elle sera plutôt canon, c'est Shikamaru qui va kiffer ! Mais ça lui colle bien._

_Shikamaru a pu compter sur le soutien de Choji. Ma mort lui a fait réaliser que leur amitié était précieuse. C'est quand même dingue, le nombre de choses que j'ai appris aux gens en crevant. Ils devraient me remercier... Remerciez-moi les gars !_

_Il a aussi pu compter sur Temari. Le petit con, il a attendu que je crève pour se la taper. J'aurais voulu être là pour voir ça. Il a traversé des sales périodes, mais elle a été là quand il le fallait. Je comprends pas grand-chose à leur relation, ils couchent ensemble, ils se disputent, ils couchent ensemble, ils se voient plus… C'est un peu le gros bordel, mais bon, c'était à prévoir. Je sais juste que quand il est avec elle, Shikamaru m'oublie toujours. Et c'est parfait comme ça._

_Ino commence à se faire une place dans le monde du mannequinat. Elle a fait quelques couvertures de magazines, et elle commence à être demandée pour des défilés. Elle s'épanouit comme jamais. C'est une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle Ino. Elle a fini par un peu m'oublier et est tombée amoureuse d'un photographe. Je sais qu'elle rêve encore de moi parfois...  
_

_Comme Azur. C'est elle qui me retient là. Elle a tellement pleuré que maintenant elle paraît heureuse. Les gens pensent qu'elle s'est remise, et c'est presque vrai. Elle rit, elle sort, elle étudie, elle vit à nouveau. Mais la nuit, je suis encore là. Elle a fait la plus grande partie du chemin, je sais qu'elle parviendra à nous pardonner. Elle s'en veut comme elle m'en veut, et ça nous empêche, elle et moi, d'avancer._

_Mais il y a un moment où il faut tourner la page, Azur. T'as été forte. Plus que tous les autres réunis. T'as dû surmonter plus de douleur encore que ma famille, parce que toi t'étais seule pour vaincre tout ça. Personne n'a jamais compris que sous ton sourire se cachait plus de souffrance que de joie. Exactement comme pour moi. Il n'y a que toi qui a su voir à travers la façade que j'avais construite.  
_

_Et ce mec, il peut voir. T'as le droit de tomber amoureuse tu sais. Tu l'évites depuis que tu bosses au même endroit que lui parce que tu trouves qu'il me ressemble un peu. Tu te trompes, il est le contraire de moi. Il fait un peu le malin, il a un sourire un peu con et plus ou moins la même corpulence, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas moi. Lui, il a un avenir. Il est plutôt bien dans sa vie, et il te rendrait heureuse. Alors arrête de l'ignorer, putain ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, ignorer ? Ignorer les appels, ignorer les gens…_

_J'te reproche pas ma mort, t'inquiète pas. Tu l'as assez fait. C'était pas ta faute Azur, c'était pas votre faute à tous. C'était la mienne. Malgré ta confiance, malgré tes efforts, j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Ça fait un peu plus d'un an, et je t'aime encore. Mais il est temps que toi tu m'oublies._

_Il te sourit Azur. Ne lui passe pas coté, cette fois. Souris-lui. Souris-lui Azur!  
_

_..._

_Voilà."_

* * *

_C'est la fin de cette histoire. Merci infiniment de m'avoir lue et supportée pendant sa durée. C'est toujours émouvant de terminer une histoire, mais j'avoue être surtout soulagée : je l'ai finie ! Je croyais ne pas y arriver x)_

_Pour le passage final, le " voilà" de Kiba signe sa libération, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien rendu ça :)_

_Comme j'ai toujours besoin de faire un compte rendu pour tourner la page :_

_Durant cette fic, il y a des choses que j'ai adoré : l'amitié Ino-Hinata, la mort de Kiba ou le camping, le Tema-Shika et le Az-Kiba, Ino et Temari, Shikamaru, les deux derniers chapitres... A l'inverse, l'amitié Sakura-Naruto, le début, le trip du viol d'Hinata, le Sasu-Saku, Sakura et même Azur parfois... sont des choses qui m'ont moins plu ou me semblent peu abouties._

_Temari a été le perso le plus dur a écrire, Tenten le plus agréable, Kiba et Gaara les plus prenants, Hinata le plus déprimant x), Shikamaru le plus facile et abouti à mes yeux, Azur le plus difficile à éviter le Mary Sue._

_Il y a des choses que je regrette, comme les coucheries Sakura-Naruto, l'histoire autour du viol présumé d'Hinata, l'amour de Neji pour elle... et des idées auxquelles j'ai renoncées. Attention, préparez-vous à ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais pas récupéré mon cerveau à temps!_

_Dans la catégorie WTF : Ino enceinte, Gaara qui tombe amoureux d'un des mecs, Azur qui passe son temps à hurler, un épilogue avec Azur sur sa tombe en robe de mariée disant adieu à Kiba, Hinata qui finit avec Naruto, Kiba et Sasuke qui se battent... Quand je vous dis que j'ai bien fait de laisser tomber !_

_Dans les trucs plus raisonnables : j'ai hésité à faire mourir Shikaku, Pein et Itachi, à faire une vraie relation Sasu-Saku et/ou Naru-Saku, la première fois de Kiba et Azur devait être tout à fait différente, Kankuro et Tenten devaient finir ensemble clairement... Et je réalise que si j'avais aimé foutre tout le monde en couple, Ino et Hinata auraient fait un joli yuri. Mais j'aime PAS foutre tout le monde en couple. Donc on finit sur des sous-entends pour Kankuro et Tenten, Temari et Shikamaru, Sasuke et Sakura, et vous faîtes ce que vous voulez avec ça x)_

_Ce que j'ai surtout adoré durant cette fic, c'est vous. J'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire à cause de ma lenteur et du changement radical de direction et au final, je ne suis qu'une fic parmi tant d'autres. Mais j'ai eu droit à des compliments de votre part, à des critiques constructives et à un grand soutien. Je vous remercie mille fois pour ça._

_Remerciements des lecteurs, c'est parti :_

_Je n'ai pas assez répondu à vos reviews vu que vous étiez souvent sans compte et je le regrette. Je vais le faire en gros ici, mais sachez qu'à chaque fois chacun de vos commentaires a été essentiel pour moi :) Je ne sais pas pour tous si vous êtes un garçon ou une fille, pardonnez-moi si je fais une erreur..._

_**Mard21**, un immense merci pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien. Tes compliments faisaient partie des plus touchants, ils me donnaient à chaque fois l'envie de continuer :) Merci de vouloir me suivre, et merci pour ce que tu as dit sur l'hommage. Et mon dieu je réalise que tu avais aussi lu FNS ! **Ana3031** et sa review postée en plusieurs fois x) Tu croyais qu'une fille allait mourir, raté ;) Merci pour tous tes compliments et d'avoir aimé le Kiba-Azur :D Tu me donnais à chaque fois le sourire! (T'étais aussi à la JE ? C'est possible que je t'ai vue ^^ T'as osé faire les dédicaces pour Noob ? Trop long, j'ai même pas essayé ahah mais j'ai eu Sparadrap en photo) Bref x) **Kimney** qui avait peur que j'abandonne, je ne l'ai pas fait grâce à des gens comme toi! **Little Cookie** qui ressentait les choses comme je l'espérais, **Akiska** qui a cherché comme personne le mort et a été la seule un moment à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Kiba! **Imthebest** et ses commentaires réguliers, **AdaDiana** et ses jolis compliments, **Sehaltiel **et ses remarques censées, **senekata** qui me déteste et qui a le droit x), **Lunamyxvoldy** qui avait un doute pour Kiba... un grand merci à vous ! Vous êtes parmi les commentaires les plus récents, j'imagine donc que vous me lisez encore et que vous verrez ça. _

_**Katy2a**, **Haruka**, **Ayilas**, **Hyorish**, revieweurs d'un jour ou nouveaux arrivés, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, certains commentaires m'ont vraiment touchée :)_

_Il y a les lecteurs qui ont peut-être abandonné cette fic, mais s'ils repassent par là, j'aimerais qu'ils voient ça: **CookieKandy** m'a suivie dès le tout début et si je ne me trompe pas sur mes autres fics!** azurxKiba** qui était fan d'un couple que j'avais inventé... comment ne pas être hyper touchée ? **Sarouille 0.0 **une autre adepte du Azur-Kiba, **Karinila** dont la critique constructive m'a fait évoluer **Freak666chaos, Natzu, Shushi Anonyme, je suis folle de toi, Gie, Celestial Blue Light, Guest, Xam09, V-Nott...**_

_J'en oublie certainement, les anonymes, les "Guest", ceux qui sont passés et ne sont jamais revenus... je suis désolée, un grand merci à vous ! Et puis il y a ceux qui n'ont jamais reviewé mais m'ont suivi, favorisé... ou ceux qui n'ont rien fait du tout tout en me lisant. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, et si vous en avez l'envie, n'hésitez pas à dire que vous êtes là ;) _

_Enfin aux lecteurs qui viendront peut-être : le début de cette fic est une horreur, si vous l'avez surpassée, bravo! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. _

_Ma prochaine fic en cours d'écriture est une fic basée sur Kingdom Hearts, je change de fandom ! Elle fera 5 chapitres, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de court. Ma prochaine fic Naruto sera certainement une fic dans un univers soit fantasy, soit steampunk, centrée sur Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro en particulier... et sans Azur. Il est temps de lui dire adieu, du moins dans mes fics :) Sinon, l'idée de faire une fic uniquement sur la relation Temari-Shikamaru au fil des années m'intéresse. Une espèce de "spin-off" de No Limits donc. J'y réfléchis, je vais voir si je trouve l'inspiration. Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous voulez être tenus au courant, le mieux est toujours de me suivre pour recevoir une alerte ;)  
_

_Sinon, j'ai ce projet d'écrire ma propre histoire depuis des années. L'histoire et l'univers changent, mais la plupart des personnages restent. Peut-être est-il temps de m'y mettre..._

_On le répète souvent, mais les fanfickeurs trouvent le courage d'écrire dans leurs commentaires bien souvent. Alors merci ( une ultime fois) de m'avoir suivie, commenté et d'avoir supporté mes racontages de vie... on se retrouve peut-être dans mes prochaines histoires ! Prenez soin de vous et des gens que vous aimez._

_WeareCrazy - FNS_


End file.
